A Vow of Serenity
by Amber Penglass
Summary: In a world where Selene's descendants have built an immoral kingdom, one princess is born with the power to set things right. When her faked death is used as an excuse to start a war, Princess Serenity, disguised as a man, vows to change everything. FIN
1. Chapter One

**_A Vow of Serenity_**

_Amber Penglass_

__

__

__

****

**Chapter One**

_In the Ancient days, there were creatures called 'gods' and 'goddesses.' The truth of these titles were never known, but one of the greatest was Selene. Every entity presided in their own domain over a kingdom of those gifted with a tiny spark of power, a small sliver from their god or goddess._

_Selene's domain was the Moon, and her people were grand and fair of face, their power allowing them long lives filled with luxury. They scorned the rock beneath them, the Earth, where other, minor, gods were constantly warring, neglecting their peoples to mingle and create their own realms, forgetting that they had once each had their own respective god._

_They grew haughty in their scorn, vain of their beauty, proud of their long life. There were few indeed that had escaped this development in Selene's people, and one of those few was her daughter. When Selene at last decided on a solution for this problem, it was her daughter who begged for her to have mercy. So, instead of wiping them from existence, she banished them to what they had scorned- the Earth, with her daughter to govern them._

_And so, in the far Western corner, where only a few, smaller, kingdoms had taken root, the powerful realm of Namoris was born. For all their new 'poverty' they were still Lunarian, and they treated themselves as such, erecting a great and powerful kingdom under the moon goddess's daughter's firm hand. They despised her, for she would not play favorites, or play their games. She was wise, and fair and just, but above all she was kind. She had mercy, when some wanted her to be harsh to their enemies. When one conquered another, she did not allow them to take all they had. And yet, the people whose kindness helped still despised her, for she would not grant what they wanted most- their return to the moon. She could do it, they said, return them._

_But she would not._

_They would outlast her, they said. She would soon go, and then they would do what they wished, and rise back to their place in the heavens, on the moon._

_Selene heard their wicked plans, and delivered the final blow- she took away their immortality, and thus condemned them to a life as mere mortals, humans. _

_In time they forgot their heritage, but they kept their mean spirited ways. Those ways worked their way into the royal line, until it was the descendants of Selene's daughter that were the most wicked of all. The people, under oppression, having over the centuries had mixed with other races, learned new ideas, and they were not as wicked as they once were. They longed for freedom, for a chance for a world where one did not require a mean spirit to survive. They longed for serenity._

JemCity, Capital of Namoris, 224 AMK

A party was to be held that evening, in honor of Princess Beryl's coronation as Crown Princess, and Serenity, her younger sister, was elbow-deep in the preparations. 

"Serenity!" Serenity turned as she heard her voice called by an elderly man, running over, a handful of wilted yellow flowers in hand."

"I requested that you order _red flowers, _red_!" He waved the flowers in her face. "Does this look like red to you?"_

"I _told_ Marisii to get red flowers!" She responded, an annoyed pout on her face. "And he told me, as I told you, that the only kind of red flowers in season are Minoiti Rubies, but you said that they had no smell so they wouldn't do. So," she waved to the flowers in his hand. "We did the next best thing. At least it goes with black- anything goes with black."

Unable to argue further, the man stomped away, grumbling. Serenity almost giggled.

"I don't know how you handle them," Sandi, the man's apprentice, said as she came huffing by, a large basket brimming with sweet smelling golden flowers in her arms. Serenity smiled.

"Simple," she said with a wink. "I just remember that I'm the one with the key to the treasury, and there's nothing he can do but go along." The girls shared an amused snicker before Sandi moved on.

Serenity then looked around. Things were almost ready. All there was now was to actually put everything out and in place. That would be handled by the Steward, Safir. Normally, Serenity would have had nothing to do with anything, per usual, she would have stayed up in her tower during the preparations, party, and cleanup. But this time, the Court Treasurer, who normally would have handled the orders for flowers, baking products, ornaments and such for the Court bakers and chefs and decorators and Man of Ceremony, but he had recently passed away, and the position had yet to be filled.

And of course, her father nor Beryl would be caught dead ordering flowers and out in the sun all day directing what went to who.

So, the job had fallen to Serenity, the only other person authorized to use the royal family treasury. Serenity, until Safir had approached her, hadn't even known she'd had that authorization. Then again, beyond the fact that she was a second-rate, magicless, bastard princess, she didn't know much about herself or status at all. That was because, she had reasoned, she really didn't have much status in anything other than name. 'Princess' in Namoris didn't go very far unless you had 'Crown' in front of that title.

"You're doing a splendid job, highness," Safir came up to her, smiling, his blue-black hair radiant in the shining sun. "You handled Nistiec well," he referred to the flower man. She beamed at him, glowing in the praise that was always so short coming in her life.

"Thank you!" she chirped.

"Serenity, I hate to do this to you," he said. "But do you suppose you could handle the initial preparations?" Serenity froze. Safir continued quickly. "Just setting out the tables and supervising the hanging of the new drapes and such, nothing major. I'll be back in time to direct the flower placements and china and the rehearsal and such."

"J-just…putting out the t-tables, right?" She squeaked.

"And get them to take down the old drapes and put up the new ones," He added. "And roll out the carpet- straight down the middle. Don't forget to have Ambre lay out some protective shields over the carpet so it doesn't get soiled before the ceremony."

Serenity nodded, a bit too quickly, and she swayed. Laughing, Safir grabbed her elbow.   
"Steady," he said, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I just need to get pick up my daughter from her dance lessons, and I'll be back." He walked away.

It never occurred to either that if he had acted so with Beryl, or with any princess in the past hundred years, touching her, laughing with her, he would have been put to death. Serenity truly was unique.

She turned back to the hustle and bustle of people, and at the pieces of parchment in her hand, lists and receipts. 

Just then, Marisii, the boy Serenity had chosen to help her deliver orders, came running up. Only a year younger than her, he nevertheless looked barely older than eleven to Serenity's sixteen. It was often an advantage.

"Did you get it?" she asked him, remembering she had sent him off at the last minute when the Man of Ceremonies had discovered he'd miscalculated, and that they needed ten more tablecloths than he'd had Serenity order in the first place. The thing was, they had all been custom made. Serenity had come up with the idea of Marisii getting more tablecloths of the same color, and then alternating them with the custom ones, to look deliberate.

Marisii nodded, panting. "I told them to deliver them to the back door within the hour, all two hundred of them."

"Two hundred boxes?" Serenity squeaked. "We don't need that many!"

Marisii grinned. "Two hundred table cloths, Renity."

"Oh," Serenity calmed, flushing. "I knew that," she mumbled. Marisii laughed, and she whacked him on the back of his head as he ran off.

"Go tell Richin that the tablecloths are on their way!" She called after him, naming the Man of Ceremonies.

"No need," a voice came from behind, and Serenity jumped and squeaked yet again.

"Jittery, aren't we?" Richin said cheekily.

"You try being locked up in a tower most of your life, never seeing more than three people at once, and then released into this whirlwind of madness –and put in _charge _of it- and then you see how jittery you are." Serenity retorted dryly. Richin threw his head back and laughed.

None had known Serenity for long- hell, many hadn't even known she'd existed, or had forgotten- but many had come to be fond of the bubbly blonde with seemingly endless amounts of energy and ideas.

"But you said you were in charge?" Richin asked, momentarily confused. Then, "Ah, that's right! Safir warned me he may have to leave in the middle of all this temporarily. He said to come to you, then. Very well, I came to ask where Safir is, but I suppose now I come to you for orders, eh? Everything's read to be put in place."

Serenity froze again. She swallowed. She wasn't _used to being in charge, to having people look to her for answers. That was Beryl's job! Granted, she thought her sister did an awful, malicious, and spiteful job of it, but still!_

"'Renity?" Richin used the nickname many had dubbed her with, and she snapped out of her reverie.

"R-right, put things in place…er…um…"

"How about the tables?" Richin suggested gently.

"Yes!" She responded, a tad too enthusiastically, rounding on him. "That's it, tables! Yes, get the tables in place! Stagger them, like…make a square of tables, one table at each 'corner' and then a table in the middle, get me?"

"Perfectly," he responded, still smiling.

"Oh, and find Ambre for me- I need her to go with the carpet-roller-outer people to put a clean-shield on it."

"Why don't you just summon h-" He paused. "My apologies, I had forgotten."

"It's all right," Serenity sighed. "I'm used to it." She flashed him a brilliant smile. He responded in kind, and went off to follow her instructions. When he was gone, she slumped slightly. Indeed, she was used to it, people forgetting about her lack of 'power.' But she did have power, that was the thing… Just, it was the wrong kind…

_"Look, daddy, look!"_

_"How many times must I tell you to call me 'Father' Serenity?" King Bawind said with annoyance,  not looking up from his papers._

_"Yes, da- er, Father, but look look!"_

_Indeed he did look, and his eyes widened and he scrambled out of his chair and away from the tiny blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes, her hands playing with shining balls of magic made of light._

Silver _light.__ Silver__ magic.___

_It was impossible, he knew. Then again…it made sense. As a babe, she had been tested, and had shown no signs of magic._

_But now this… But of course, the king knew, the reason they hadn't sensed it was because she harbored no true magic. Black magic. Only trained mages whom had taken mage-tests had magic colored other than black, but Serenity was barely six years old. There was no way she could somehow have become a mage already, and even if she had, the black magic necessary to pass the Mage Trials would have been sensed in her._

_So…what was this…?_

_Then it dawned on him, and he remembered. Six years ago he had taken the advice of his Wiseman…and Serenity had been the result, insurance that his reign would go on, that Namoris would continue to exist…_

_But…Wiseman had said he'd taken precautions to make sure she was magicless, no threat to him…_

_Obviously he had failed. The King would have to have words with his Wiseman. But before that…_

_"Dad- oops, Father, are you not pleased?" Serenity asked, a confused look on her face as the lights faded. Her pout was adorable, if he'd ever care to notice. Instead, he sat down and pulled her to him, yanking her up into his lap so that she was eye level. He held her by the shoulders._

_"You are my child, Serenity, of course I am pleased." He told her. It was true- her being his daughter allowed him to remain king, so indeed he was pleased. She beamed. "But you must never use that ability again. That's not magic. True magic," he held up one hand, and a ball of blackness formed there. "True magic is black," he said. "Remember that. Never use that again. Never show it to anyone." He squeezed her shoulders, and her eyes went wide. "Never. Or I will hurt you." _

He'd meant it, she knew. Her father was never one to sugar his words. She shuddered at the memory… The fear she had felt when he had dismissed her. 

The worst bit of all, of course, was the itch in her fingers to use her power sometimes. The itch to help. So many times she knew –just _knew_- that she could help where other mages couldn't. But she never used it. Never.

Like now, when Richin had spoken of summoning- mages could speak to one another, mind to mind. And in a kingdom were magic was as commonplace as water, nearly everyone was a mage, even if only of the most ordinary sort. And the royal family, for ages past, had always been among the most powerful mages.

Serenity shook herself- no reason going over, again, something she'd been over before. She straightened her gown, a garment of endless multitudes of silvery grey cotton as soft as feathers and finely woven to look as smooth as silk. Only three straps per shoulder, of woven silver, held it up, exposing her shoulders and arms. Despite the sun-shield lotion she'd rubbed into her flesh earlier that morning, she was beginning to redden.

So, there was an up-side to having to oversee the beginnings of the preparations- she got to go inside! She entered the cool shade of the foray of the Dome Room, the main room of the palace, the center of everything. It was the largest and the grandest, used for balls, audiences, coronations, and royal weddings.

At the mental mention of weddings, Serenity remembered rumors of Beryl's impending betrothal to a King of a neighboring kingdom. He'd had an odd name, something that rolled of the tongue but for some reason she could never remember. She'd have to ask about that, when it would be and such. As much fun as all this had been, she didn't want to do it again!

The tables were being carried in just as she exited the foray and entered the Dome Room. Grand obsidian pillars coated in sheens of silver and gold towered above her, supporting a massive dome roof constructed entirely of a pale pink quartz. The floors, too, were quartz, studded with hematite pebbles.

Richin had apparently already told the table-carriers her instructions for their placements, so all she had to do was walk around and request minor adjustments until ever table had a clear view of the dais. 

What came next, Safir had told her earlier, that morning when he'd laid out the order in which things would be done that day. She'd told him she thought that the tables wouldn't be needed until the party after the coronation- why put out the tables now when everyone would be standing? There wouldn't be enough room for everyone! Then he had taken her to the Dome Room, and showed her, using a key to do the thing that she would only need her hand for. Why? Because she was of royal blood, and he was not.

She went to one pillar, aiming for the small space between the back of the pillar and the wall. The massive structure was easily large enough for three men to grasp hands around, but Serenity was tiny and her hand easily slipped through the space to a small lever, ignoring the keyhole beside it that Safir had had to insert the key into before he could use the lever.

But the moment she touched it, she felt a tingle, felt it recognize her as a daughter of the king, and at her application of pressure it easily went down.

At once, all the tables sank down into the floor, and new panels of matching quartz and hematite slid into place. The room was once again thoroughly empty. Once the coronation was over, the guests would be asked to go the edges of the room, and Safir would again use the lever to raise the tables.

Servants would use passages under the Dome Room to go to the tiny 'storage rooms' where the tables were and set the tables. By doing it this way rather than doing it before they went down it minimized the likelihood of something falling over during the lowering and breaking.

That done, relieved it had gone off without a hitch (she'd been partially worried about some sort of alarm going off!) she turned and looked for Ambre, spotting the short, curvatious girl with dark blonde hair streaked with burnished red and full lips standing in the massive arched doorway, hands on hips. Serenity waved, and Ambre came over.

Serenity took a deep breath, one down, hopefully not that many more to go…

At last, at dusk, everything was ready, and the guests, nobles and wealthy merchants from all over the kingdom had begun to arrive. King Endmyion (that was his name, Serenity noted with satisfaction, the name of the one her father wanted to marry Beryl) was also supposed to attend, supposedly to discuss some political matters afterwards.

"The rumor," Safir, having returned just as he said he would, told her as they were eating in the kitchen, finally with nothing else to do. "The rumor now is that it has to do with the fact that Endymion's kingdom's crops failed miserably this year, while we've had such a great surplus."

"I heard that he's come to accept the marriage proposal King Bawind sent him months ago." A scullery maid said as she passed, a large pot in her arms.

"Why would he accept now?" Serenity asked. "Why after all this time?"

"Might have something to do with our surplus and his failed crops," The same scullery maid said. The chef came over and whacked on the head with his spoon, getting gravy in her hair. 

"Y'no right t'talk to y'betters!" He growled. "Who tol'ye y'could talk t'the princess?"

The brown eyes of the maid widened considerably, and she glanced at Serenity, then ducked her head. Serenity opened her mouth to assure it was fine, when Safir's hand closed over hers.

"Don't say anything," he told her. "I know you mean well, but if you correct the chef he'll look like a fool and he'll be angry, and take it out on the girl."

Serenity hesitated, then consented to his knowledge of such things. He had far more experience with people than she.

"I'm still getting used to having been out of my tower…all day…" Her voice was slightly awed.

Safir looked at her for a moment. "You really don't leave it that often, do you?"

"He won't let me." Serenity said softly, looking down at her plate.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I have…" she swallowed. "I have no magic. I'm a danger, and a nuisance."

Safir snorted, a most ungentlemanly sound. Serenity looked up at him just as Richin sat down with his own plate.

"Nuisance my ass," Richin said promptly, not at all hesitant to use such language around a princess. "You've been a grand help, lass." He smiled at her, taking a large bite of bread. Serenity perked instantly, gifting him with a wide smile. Safir, too, smiled.

Upstairs, music could be heard starting up.

"The party's starting," Serenity said forlornly.

"You'd better go get ready yourself," Safir urged. Serenity gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm never allowed at Beryl's parties." She said. In her memory, she'd never been to any parties. It had never even been a verbal forbiddance, either, just…an assumption made on her part that she would not be wanted. It had started after that encounter with her father regarding her 'magic.'

Richin frowned. "You helped more than almost everyone to put that shindig together," he said firmly. "You deserve more than anyone up there to enjoy that party. Go get your ass in some fancy dress and go have fun."

Serenity blinked. She'd been told what to do before, almost all her life, and so out of reflex she stood to obey, but then she paused. She looked at him, and looked at Safir, who nodded.

"We won't," said a voice from behind, a small but strong-looking hand taking her elbow. "Take no for an answer." Serenity turned and saw that the voice belonged to Ambre, who was smiling with those full lips of hers, aqua eyes sparkling. She pulled Serenity away, and shooed her out of the kitchen towards her tower.

Automatically, she headed for her room, intending to do just what she'd been told. She stopped, in the middle of the deserted stretch of weed-filled land between the kitchens, in the back of the palace, and her tower, in the far back corner. Why was she doing this again? Because they told her too. But did she _want _to?

_Yes!_

She grinned, hiked up her skirts, and took off running, knee-length spun golden hair in a long braid flying out behind her.

She flew into her room, and made a b-line for her wardrobe, an antique, but beautiful thing of cherry wood carved with roses. She flung open the doors by the single handle –the other had long ago fallen off- and wracked through her gowns. She realized for the first time that most of them were quite…plain. Very few had any embroidery or jewels or pearls or anything that would denote her as even noble, let alone royal.

She gnawed a lip. Was this such a good idea? Maybe she shouldn't go, after all…

But no, the notion and desire to go to that party that she had helped put together had taken root, and wouldn't go away. But she would _not go in a plain dress._

But where would she get such a dress?

Suddenly, she thought of it.

Beryl's old dresses.

Beryl had once been as skinny as a stick, not the voluptuous, busty woman she was now at eighteen. Those might fit Serenity… Serenity knew Beryl never got rid of them. She knew because she had once found the chests of her old clothes in a storage room in another tower across from Serenity's, on the other side of the grounds. A servant had found her, and shooed her out, telling her that Beryl detested the idea of anyone touching something that was once hers. Even when she had no use for something, Beryl was possessive.

There was always the chance, of course, that Beryl would spot her and recognize her gown. Serenity would have to choose carefully, choose one pretty and grand enough so that she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, but once again nothing so unique that Beryl might remember it. Serenity would also have to be careful to stay in the shadows as much a she could. Could she do it? Of course she could. She'd spent her life being discreet when she needed to, around her father, Beryl, the more cruel nobles that had more than once tried to take advantage of a pretty young princess that was theoretically magicless and therefore defenseless.

Decided, Serenity dashed down the stairs, for once not tripping, and flew across the field. At the top of the other tower found Serenity out of breath and flushed, but grinning, her hair in complete disarray. She'd have to fix that…did she have time to do anything with her hair? Oh, she'd just leave it down and put on her pearl hairnet. For that matter, she should look for a dress with pearls to match the hairnet if she was going to wear it.

There were the chests, rows upon rows of them, everyone filled with gowns of the finest quality.

Serenity dove into them, and began her search in the scant moonlight that came in through the open door and the windows she had flung open. Dust caused her to sneeze constantly, her eyes red and watering. But she kept looking, realizing she had to be quick else she'd miss most of the party. She wondered, again, if she should give up, then she remembered that even if she missed the coronation and the party, there was the procession afterwards, in the morning (the party was to last all night) to show the people the new heir. She'd want a dress for that, but she hadn't given it much thought till then. No one ever looked at her before…

But now, for once, she wanted to be looked at. At least, just a little…

At last she found it. A beautiful, cascading thing of cream silk that wrapped around her from behind to cross over her chest and clasp at the back of her neck, the rest of the fabric falling free save for a golden band just under her breasts. It came with a cape of sorts, with three points, the center point attaching to the back of the dress at the back of her neck, the other two points with rings attached to slip on her middle fingers. More searching turned up golden slippers, and a hair net of pearls and moonstones, held on by a headpiece that looked like a combination between a circlet and a headband.

She heard, in the distance, the trumpets that announced the coronation was about to begin. Quickly, in the dark, she pulled off her silver grey gown and pulled on the cream and gold on, clasping it at the back of her neck, attaching the cape, slipping her feet into the slippers and finger-combing her hair before folding it all up into the net and securing the circlet at the top of her brow. She sniffed at herself- luckily, she didn't smell sweaty or anything due to the sun-shield lotion's sweet and citrus-y smell still lingering.

Golden pearls dangled from the golden band under her breasts, and from the circlet, making musical tinkling noises when she moved. There were more pearls, white and gold, set into the rings that the cape was attached too.

For the first time in her life, Serenity realized, she felt like she _looked_ like she was royal.

Down the stairs she ran again, coming up short at the door that exited the tower. The fields were still damp from the summer two nights before. She could lift her dress and cloak and save them, but there was still her shoes and the knee-high weeds to watch for. She bit her lip…

An idea came to her then. This tower was identical to hers from what she'd seen. So that meant, hopefully…

Up the stairs again she went, thinking, _'At this rate, I won't have to worry about turning down dances to keep myself hidden- I'll be too tired to dance!'_

To the top she went, to the floor that, in her tower, would have held her chambers. Bedroom, bathroom, privy, sitting room, sewing room, and a small library. She went to a window, the seal of which was quite wide, a good foot and a half. She touched four stones lining the window, then lastly touched the key stone of the arch of the window. Two panels moved- the wall beneath the window, and the section of floor beneath the window. They moved to reveal a set of spiraling stairs, stairs that quickly had one hurried blonde racing down its steps. Within a few flights, however, the scant light let in by the opening was gone, and Serenity was sent tumbling. Painful bounce after painful bounce she fell, until at last she managed to righten herself.

Panting and grumbling in the dark, she quickly assessed she had no broken limbs or sprains, although she was sure her body would be quite colorful in the morning. She whined as she pulled herself to her feet, and wondered how she would make her way. She was hopeless with directions, so there would be no navigating the secret passage in the dark. Not successfully, anyway. She was as likely to end up in the woods outside the palace grounds as she was to come up in the coat room off the foray of the Dome Room, which was her aim.

At last Serenity made a decision, gnawing on her bottom lip. There was no one here, she reasoned. It wouldn't hurt. Taking a shuddering breath, and wondering what had possessed her to do this after so long of being able to hold herself back from doing this, she held up her palm, and did something she hadn't dome since she was six years old.

She let that itch in her fingers out, let it grow to a delicious tingle, until that tingle became physical, and grew and grew until her flesh could no longer contain it. That tingle filtered out through her skin, and became the palest of milky silver light. It spiraled around above her palm, forming intricate loops and knots until finally it tightened into a solid ball of silver light.

The passage now illuminated, Serenity discovered she was at the bottom of the stairs. She checked her gown- no tears, and the only dirty spot was easily concealed if she stood so that a fold of fabric fell over it. One string of beads from the golden band around her torso was missing, but it was in the back and hidden by her hair. The golden mass, despite being in the hair net, still pulled said hair net down just past her shoulder blades.

She adjusted her circlet with her free hand, then raised the enlightened hand, and set off at a fast pace down the passage lined with smooth stones and old, rusty brackets. It was surprisingly dry, though the air was stale and musty.

Once, she passed a passage that she paused by, hesitant. She knew where it led. It was the only passageway that she'd been down only once, and never again. She'd discovered it when she was merely a child, no more then ten. It was a room that legends were made of…

The people of Namoris were, supposedly, descendants of the Lunarians, immortal beings, the subjects of the moon goddess Selene, banished to the Earth and subjected to mortality for some misdeed against their queen. But she had given them a token, a sword, as a way to tell them that she still cared for them. It had always been a sign of power for the queens of Namoris.

Beryl would have that sword, some day…

Serenity wasn't sure why, but for some reason the thought of this made her nauseous. She forced herself away from the passage, and continued onward.

When she began to hear music, little more than a slight vibration with a rhythm, really, she picked up the pace. Completely out of breath and heart pounding with excitement, she found the passage of stairs that lead upwards, and she raced up them, and encountered a trap door above her. There was a handle, and a keyhole. She hesitated, then, remembering the lever, she grasped the handle and twisted, and pushed upwards.

The trap door easily popped upwards, and, grinning with glee as light poured in, she doused her silver light sphere by making a fist and effectively snuffing it as one would a candle flame. Carefully she raised it up-

And quickly ducked down, lowering the door but carefully not to let it make any noise.

There, pressed up against the wall of coats and cloaks was Beryl, deep black velvet dress hiked up around her hips, one leg tangled with the legs of the man that held her up against the wall, ravaging the breasts that had popped free of the tight bodice.

"You're no princess," he murmured into her cleavage. "You're a queen."

Beryl gave a moan that was partially a throaty laugh.

Serenity watched, morbidly entranced. Of course she'd read of romance in books and such, but to see one of the many scene she'd read played out… A deep blush colored her cheeks, but still she watched. She had to wait till they left so she could join the party. She couldn't even close the trap door for fear they would hear it.

Noise outside abruptly was raised, and Beryl and the man shared one last passionate, lusty kiss and a few more rounds of groping hands before pulling apart and rightening their clothing.

"That sister of yours puts together a nice party," he told her conversationally, as if they had just finished having tea instead of nearly doing the dirty.

Beryl sneered. "It's all she's good for," she said with a flip of her deep red curls over her shoulder. Amethysts and rubies tangled in her locks caught the light and sparkled. At the same time Serenity's heart contracted with the cruel words, she admitted her sister was thoroughly beautiful, clad in a black velvet gown that hugged every curve, armbands of carved hematite on her upper arms, wrists, and a circlet of the same material studded with more rubies and amethysts. Serenity's hand went to the dirty spot on her dress…

"Is she truly without magic?" He asked as he used a bit of black magic, strung between his fingers like goo, and combed his hair.

Beryl sniffed as she conjured a mirror to check her appearance. "For all appearances. And if she isn't, daddy would take care of it."

"Take care of it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, coming at her again. The mirror dissolved, and she melted into him once more, both of them seemingly forgetting that they'd only moments ago been trying to erase the evidence of the first time they had gone at it.

"Take care of her. Take her out. Do away with her, the nuisance." She trailed a fingertip down his face. "You know." She gave him a suggestive look, then drew her finger across her throat. With a haughty laugh she pulled his face down to hers, and they landed in a heap on the floor.

This time Serenity knew they wouldn't hear the trap door close, and she let it fall as more throaty moans and gasps were heard from above.

She was trembling badly, eyes wide as her heart beat irregularly. She leaned against the wall and slid down it, blinking in the dark.

Would…would he really? Would he really kill her, her own father, if he ever found out she did have magic? Or only if he found out she was more powerful than Beryl? Was she more powerful than Beryl? It didn't matter, Serenity didn't really care. Besides, her power wasn't real magic… Serenity raised her hand, and this time a black ball, not silver, formed. She'd learned to color her magic at will a long time ago. She'd never bothered to tell her father, because her magic wasn't truly black- just colored black, so she didn't think he would see any difference.

She swallowed. She was glad she had never shown him- else she may be dead.

Completely forgetting the party, Serenity crawled away from the stairs as far as she dare before calling on her silver sphere once more. Just as well, she thought. She tired easily- she needed sleep before the procession in the morning. No one else would get any. The party would go on 'til dawn, then the nobles would form the procession, circling the city before returning at noon when everyone would disperse and go home and sleep.

When at last Serenity crawled into bed, seemingly an eternity later, still numb from shock, she found herself still shivering not from cold, but from pure fear. She curled up in a small ball, wrapped in tattered satin and silk sheets that had once been quite fine, and forced herself to sleep.

It seemed her eyes had only been closed a few minutes before she was being pulled to the waking world by a rapid knock on her door, quite insistent.

Grumbling, having yet to remember the events of the previous night, she stood, stumbled to the door, and pulled it open.

Safir stood there, an amused smile on his face.

"Time for the procession," he told her, then spotted her attire, and raised an eyebrow. "Did you go to the coronation after all? I didn't see you."

Serenity looked down and with a small gasp realized she was still wearing Beryl's gown. Swallowing tightly, she answered, "I was going to, but I…I got a headache… The sun, you know…never been outside so long in one go before…" Even to her, her excuse sounded feeble. But Safir only smiled kindly and handed her a flask and a bread roll stuffed with nuts and dried bits of fruit.

"Eat, bathe, and get dressed. The procession leaves in an hour," he told her, and left.

Serenity shut the door, already mechanically eating the roll and downing the flask in record time.

She ran herself a bath –the palace was the only place with running water that she knew of- and soaked for quite a while before remembering she only had an hour. After which, she flew like a whirlwind, screeching to herself about being late. In her haste to grab clothing, she didn't realize she'd grabbed the gown that she'd been wearing the night before. The nature of the gown hid the creases that sleep had put in it, and her hair she let hang loose save for a simple thin circlet cross her brow stamped with crescent moons, the symbol of her royal family, taken from the age-old patron goddess of the females of Serenity's royal line, Selene the moon goddess.

Grabbing a light cloak to keep the sun off her already near-burnt skin, not bothering to attach the cape, she shoved on her slippers as she ran to the door, flung it open, and dashed away.

Arriving in the courtyard, Safir accosted her, commenting on her lateness.

"Well, sorry!" She whined at him. "I needed a nice soak! I was tired!"

Safir just raised an eyebrow, as he always did. "Did _you stay up till dawn?"_

Serenity opened her mouth indignantly, then paused, and then shut it with a pout. He laughed, and guided her to a white mare just behind and between two others, the saddles and bridals of which were far more extravagant. He picked her up and sat her atop the horse.

"Stay," he told her. "You'll hopefully keep out of trouble that way."

"Hey, I managed to put together that whole event last night!" She retorted as he walked away. "What do you mean, keep out of trouble?"

"I figure you used up all your responsibility for this year last night," he told her with a grin. Serenity sputtered, eyes blazing as she pursed indignant lips.

It was soon that the procession was underway, amidst trumpets and drums and the cheering of the crowd outside when at last the gate was open, and out rode a tiny blonde girl on her fine white mare waving enthusiastically to the crowd, riding just behind and between her father, the King, and her sister, the Crown Princess Beryl. 

Looking back, Serenity would never be able to remember when exactly things had gotten out of control- it had happened so fast.

Then there had been fire. So much fire… It had exploded from a building, a tavern, just beside them. Someone, she would think much later, must have done it deliberately.

People were running, screaming. Everything was rattled loose. She looked around, through the smoke and the debris and running people, and saw her father and sister were nowhere to be seen. A guard came and helped her up- she had been flung from her horse, and she hadn't even realized it.

"All you all right, my lady?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" She said, thoroughly shaken. He tried to pull at her, to get her somewhere safe, no doubt. But the fire… It roared before her, towering, raging, consuming… People might be inside! She couldn't leave it! Without a second thought, she reached out with her power, that silver stuff that her father scorned, that silver mist that her father told her was the reason she was not the heir. 

She reached out with that power like a moist, suffocating mist, raising it high over everything, condensing it to just above the burning building, and with a single, almost casual thought, she brought it crashing down.

At once the fire was…gone. Just simply gone.

The smoke and dust cleared, and everyone became still and silent as ice. But it was nothing compared to the ice of fear that jabbed at her heart when she looked at her father. He was a tall man, of a proud build with a dark red, wavy beard. 

Then she saw her, her sister, her beautiful, breathtaking sister, tall and full of the curves of a goddess of sensuality, with a head of wavy, curl fire red hair cascading down and around her indigo satin clad form. She glared daggers at her younger sibling, across from where she stood. She was covered in soot, and the crackle of deep black magic still surrounded her hands.

Suddenly, the small blonde woman, looking at her fire-haired sister, realized what had happened.

Her sister, supposedly the heir because she was the more powerful of the two, had been trying to douse the fire, put it out. And had been failing.

And she, the princess rumored to be magicless because of her reluctance to use her power in public, afraid of her father's wrath, she…

She had put out the fire with hardly a thought.

She, Serenity, had publicly shown that at least in this, she was by far more powerful than her sister, the heiress to the kingdom of Namoris. The new _Crown Princess…._

What had she done?

All at once, Beryl's words from the night before rang in her mind, and she froze at the same time everything else seemed to start moving again at once, the guards reforming, gathering the royal family within the circle of their protection. They were hustled back to the palace, surrounding by screaming peasants. Serenity carefully kept a few guards between her and her sister and father, who were talking quietly, furiously. 

Serenity was terrified. What had she done? Stupid, stupid, stupid! A moment of her ever-present compassion had undone all the work she had gone to all these years, starting the day she had been told, as a child, that the color of true magic was black, and that she was a freak, an abnormality.

They reached the gates of the palace, great black things of wrought iron and steel, supported between two great obsidian towers with walls of onyx and granite stretching from either tower to wrap all the way around the palace and its extensive grounds. Just over the wall one could see the very top of a drab gray tower in the far back corner of the grounds- her tower.

Once inside the gates, Serenity began to panic. What would happen to her, once they reached the Dome Room? Were they even going to the Dome Room? Or were they going to march her straight to the dungeons? Should she slip away?

Before she could decide, a man came thundering out of the Palace, heading straight for King Bawind, a furious look on his painfully handsome face. Serenity froze at the sight of him, never noticing the four imposing men flanking him. He was a god…an Adonis among men, with hair blacker then a raven's wing, skin a light, perfect golden tan that rippled over exquisitely molded muscles. He was flawless…

And he was angry.

Serenity knew this was her chance to escape, as all the attention was on the confrontation that was about to ensue. But she couldn't take her eyes away…

A hand on her elbow. She jumped, turned, saw Safir.

"Come with me," he said, and pulled her away as the handsome man confronted her father, positively furious. For the first time she noticed the golden circlet around his brow- King Endymion? 

She would never find out- already he was out of sight as Safir pulled her into the shadows between a building and the wall.

"I saw what happened," he said, taking Serenity by the shoulders. Serenity snapped back to reality, and was suddenly terrified once more. She clung to Safir, her only friend.

"What am I going to do?" She squeaked. "I know my magic isn't real magic, but-"

"Renity, what are you talking about?" Safir asked. Serenity looked at him. 

"Father…" she swallowed. "Father told me when I was young that the color of true magic was black… That…that my silver stuff…wasn't really magic… He told me never to use it…or…or he'd h-hurt me…"

Safir swore colorfully, and Serenity's eyes widened.

"Serenity, listen to me," he made her look at him. "You have to get away. If he told you that, and now…not only did you use it, but you're more powerful than… Ah, gods, this is bad…"

"B-but, where will I go?" She breathed, heart pattering with irregular thumps and twitters. Safir paused.

"You'll come with me for now. Esmeraude," he named his wife. "And I will hide you. We'll think of something."

He said this just as a great roar went up, and both peeked their heads out to find that Endymion and the four men with him and been brought their horses, quickly and sloppily saddled.

"Get out of my kingdom, and never show your face here again!" Bawind shouted. "This is war, I tell you, war! You have made an enemy of Namoris for as long as you live! Scorn my daughter's hand? Accuse me of bewitching your crops and mine? How dare you! Leave! At once! I will have your kingdom and your servitude for this insult! Be gone!"

"Gladly," was the simple reply of the foreign King, before he and his guards left at a full gallop.

"It seems," Safir said softly. "That you have been forgotten."

"Maybe they'll keep forgetting?" Serenity responded in a high, still highly jittery voice. Safir raised his trademark eyebrow at her before their attention was drawn once more to the shouting Namorisian King.

"Go back to your tower," Safir told her. "Stay there til I come for you." He looked at her intently. "Find something to defend yourself with, if necessary."

"Wh-why are you helping me?" Serenity asked breathlessly.

Safir looked at her for a moment, not answering. Then, "Because I wish it were you that is to be our queen."

Serenity's eyes widened. Safir had not only just pledged loyalty to her, but had made himself a traitor to the Crown! A crime punishable by the worst death…

"I'm no queen!" Serenity said forcefully, shaking her head. "Please! Don't ever say that again! Please!" 

She darted away, then, taking the long route to her tower, keeping to the shadows. All the secret passages were too close to places where there were too many people to risk it.

She rushed to her tower, but for once it did not look like the pillar of refuge and safety, where every inch of stone and mortar was familiar and comforting to her. It looked like a death trap. She would be cornered, up there. If they came for her, before Safir came to her (with whatever he had in mind) she was dead.

But nevertheless, his instructions stuck with her, and again she obeyed automatically. Up the stairs she flew, and into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She leaned against it, breathing heavily. She sank down to the floor, wrapping her knees in her arms and burying her face amidst both, taking long, deep breaths.

_'Find something to defend yourself with, if necessary…'_

Safir's words echoed in her mind, and just as she looked around for something, she was startled into letting loose a sharp shriek when there was a sudden knock on the door above her head. She ducked down, half expecting the knock to be a warning that an arrow was about to come hurtling through the wood.

But nothing happened, save for her hearing a muffled voice asking a question from just outside the door. Thoroughly unable to hear or decipher any words, muffled or no, in her panic, Serenity grabbed a statue out of a nook in her wall, and held it high, ducking behind a pillar by the door just as the door pushed open somewhat, and in stepped-

Serenity slammed the statue down on the head of the person entering with a loud, nauseating crack. The statue shattered, and the person went down, blood leaking from a gash that peeked out between strands of long brown hair.

Serenity stood, looking on in horror at the maid that always brought her lunch. She glanced out the window at the noon sun, high overhead, and her lip trembled with held-back tears.

How had this day gone so _wrong_? Sixteen years she had avoided trouble with a father that ignored her and was annoyed with her when he did acknowledge her, and a sister who loathed her. Was she making up for all that in one day? This day?

The maid didn't stir, and Serenity feared the worst. She bent beside her, and with a trembling hand reached out to the girl's throat.

Still.

She snatched her hand back, and tears trickled down a wide-eyed face.

"Serenity, I think I have an idea. The king is making an announc- Renity?" Serenity didn't hear as Safir entered, and knelt beside her. But she felt the hand on her shoulder, and she jumped away with a shriek. "Calm yourself!" He urged, reaching out, as she had, to feel for the girl's pulse.

"She's alive, don't worry," Safir assured the blonde princess beside him. Serenity was shaking, and all she did was nod, eyes still wide and filled with tears. Safir abruptly looked at the plate of food that had fallen off the tray and scattered. It was mostly fish and rice, all sprinkled with herbs and seasoning, particularly rather large bits of something purple. He picked up a small piece of a leaf that was a lovely shade of lavender.

"Serenity, do you know what this is?" He asked, sniffing it. Serenity looked at him numbly. "Renity, answer me, what spices do you usually have on your fish?"

"Anything," she mumbled. "The cooks know I like trying new things…"

Safir looked at the purple leaf on his finger, then the others scattered throughout the food… He looked back to the blonde.

"Listen to me, Serenity, they've tried to poison you. Beryl or Bawind must have ordered it. You have to leave!"

"L-leave?" Serenity choked, eyes going even wider.

"Do you have any friends, people who will hide you?" He asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"I've hardly ever left my tower, let alone the grounds…" she said softly. Her eyes hardened. "And even if they did, I wouldn't endanger them! This is my problem! My stupidity…"

"You slipped up, Renity, in a moment of wanting to help," he told her. "No one can fault you for that."

"Can they?" she countered. Safir never got to answer- trumpets sounded, loud and clear, amplified by magic so that the entire city could hear and come to listen to the king. For that was the signal this particular trumpet tune delivered, that the king was about to make an announcement.

"Come on, this may be important," Safir hefted Serenity up, and she followed him out onto her balcony. A decent distance away they could barely see the King and Beryl standing on the walkway that arched over the gate. A crowed had gathered, they guessed from the noise.

And then the King spoke, his voice, too, amplified by magic. Serenity saw Ambre's golden head beside him.

"Hear me!" He cried. "I today decree war on the realm of Elysion and it's King, Endymion, and declare him and his heirs forever blood enemies of me and mine! For the murder of my beloved daughter, the Princess Serenity, Endymion will pay with his life and his kingdom! To not only scorn the hand of my heir, Beryl, in marriage, but to take from me my other gem? I will not stand for it!

"From this day forth every able bodied man and boy between the ages of fifteen and fifty is to enlist in the Royal Army, Navy, or Cavalry. Failure to comply will result in death and imprisonment of immediate family of the violator! I am King, and my will be done!"

It was an official decree, a royal one.

Serenity's breathing was harsh as she sat down quite suddenly.

War.

Her kingdom, her land, her home, was going to war.

And he was using her as an excuse. Her…death…. Her _murder._ And who would question him? If she had thought things were bad a few moments ago, they had just gotten much, much worse…

Suddenly, Safir looked down at her and asked, "You say you know no one that will take you in?"

She shook her head, still numb with shock.

"Then," he asked slowly. "How are you with a sword?"

The next morning found Serenity standing in the foray of Safir's townhouse, Safir himself standing before her. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Serenity muttered under her breath, touching a hank of hair that now barely went past her ear, wincing as she did so, as if the physical sensation of feeling her shorn hair was painful.

"Just remember," Safir said, handing her a small sword on a belt, not having heard her mumbled statement. "If you're discovered and need shelter, don't hesitate to come to me or Demando."

"Your brother?" Serenity asked. "The Court Armsmaster? I didn't know he was in on this." She struggled with the belt buckle, and the Steward bent to help her.

"Who do you think provided your sword and dagger and papers?" He asked her with a small smile, standing upright once more as Serenity adjusted the belt. She looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Papers?" She echoed. Amused, Safir handed her some papers wrapped in a piece of folded leather.

"You weren't expecting to keep the name Serenity while in the royal army, now did you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He did that a lot, Serenity noted for the first time.

"Er…" Actually, she hadn't though about names. "What do I do?" She squeaked. Panic overcame her. "This is never going to work! Me, Hiding right under my father's own nose? As a soldier? A _boy_?"

"Casamir Nathai, to be exact," Safir said with an amused smile as he handed her the papers. "From Matihi Town, up north. Your mother died in childbirth, your father is a simple farmer. The town is too small to employ a mage, so that is why there is no record of you ever being tested for magical abilities. Therefore you will be tested at your sign-up. I don't think I need to tell you to hide your powers, at least somewhat." He frowned. "Or maybe even all of it. Just how powerful are you?"

Serenity shifted, uncomfortable both with the question and the loose-fitting breeches and shirt and tunic. The breastband that kept her already small breasts flat was itchy and tight. 

"I have no idea," she said honestly. She looked away, blinking back tears. "Powerful enough to wish I really _were magicless…"_

Safir took her by the shoulders. "_Never say that, Renity, never. Magic is a beautiful gift, and you already have so many beautiful gifts…who are you to deny yourself another? You are a beautiful person….completely and thoroughly. Treasure every one of your gifts, do you hear? Including this silver power of yours."_

Slightly stunned, she nodded numbly, before launching herself into his arms and hugging him fiercely. He returned the hug, before teasingly telling her, "You'll have to hold down the hugs and smiles, you know. You have to be a man."

"Oh, right, right…" She drew back sharply, wiping away her tears. He wiped away the last one that fell, still smiling fondly at her.

"They've opened the smaller northern gates," A tall, pleasantly shaped woman with deep emerald green hair and an angular, but beautiful, face entered the room. Her gown of dark green rustled as she approached. She smiled at Serenity with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "You'd better go- men and boys are already lining up. They must have set up the sign-up tables right inside the gate."

"Right, then," Safir nodded to Serenity. "Get going, Reni-" He paused, then said, "Casamir. Luck to you. May Selene smile on you."

Serenity nodded, and took a step back. Lowering her voice an octave, she said, "Thank you for your help." Safir's approval was evident in his satisfied smile, and Serenity returned the grin, careful to keep it casual before at last turning, with a nod to Esmeraude, and left, closing the door of the cream colored town house behind her.

She crossed the small garden, the exited the gate that lead into the streets of the capital. The only people out, per usual, were those that had to be. This was, she realized suddenly and with a jolt of fright, her first time out on her own. Always before she had been on a procession, or with Safir. Never on her own.

Suddenly her terror and panic returned all at once, and she was instantly imagining all sorts of horrors awaiting small young women in the shadows….

But no, she reminded herself, lightly touching her masculine clothing. She was a boy, a near man. No one would attack her.

Letting her hand flutter over the rounded pommel of the hilt of her sword, she took a bold step forward-

And stumbled directly into a gutter.

Scowling, she hid the urge to cry. This was hopeless! But what other choice did she have? Her own father and sister wanted her dead…

She paused.

Her father had announced that she had been murdered. That meant that everyone thought her dead. The maid was probably still unconscious. Safir had said she had a concussion, and would be out, perhaps, for several days. So no one had found out from her that she hadn't succeeded. And that purple seasoning, the poison, Safir had told her would not only have killed her, but completely incinerated her body within a few minutes of her death. So even if anyone came in, they would think that Serenity had managed to knock out her maid before dying, then turned to dust, and her open window blew away the ashes.

She was…dead…

For all intents and purposes, Second Princess Serenity was…dead.

And she, Casamir Nathai, a girl in disguise as a boy to join the royal army to go to war with a kingdom she had no quarrel with, she…she was what?

She swallowed. She was a former princess without anything to call her own. Not even a name. Casamir…it was a boy's name, true, but a nice name. She could get used to it, she supposed. She had to. That was what she was going to be called…for who knew how long?

Safir's plan was for her to use the army to get out of the Kingdom. Take a ship to Sandoras, across the sea, perhaps. Basic training consisted of mage-lessons for those with some magic, so she could perhaps learn a few skills and make her way in the world as a hired mage.

That was the plan…

Serenity clung to it, and she set off again, this time wary of malicious gutters and other such road hazards. On her way, she once or twice suddenly stopped, somewhat lost, and had to try several different streets before she found herself heading once more to the palace. Often it was easy- just follow any other boys with swords and shields and packs. Other times, she was the only one around, and had to find her way on her own.

_'Might as well get used to it,'_ she told herself harshly when a self-pity monster had sprung its ugly face. _'You'll probably be on her own for a long, long time.'_

At last she made it to the gate, and found a long line of men, young and old, standing in the light of the rising sun. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and took up her place behind an old man that smelled of fish just as a group of youths, most likely brothers, got in line behind her.

She listened to them boast to one another, talking and sneering at their enemy that they planned on crushing. After all, Endymion had had a bad crop that year, his army was sure to be weak. They talked of the murdered princess, of Endymion's cowardliness, to harm something weaker than itself, to kill a woman. Because oh, yes, women were weak.

Serenity's hand tightened on her hilt. She remembered the three-hour crash course Safir had given her the night before with a sword, commenting that she seemed to have an aptitude for it, which was good- she would need ever advantage she could get.

But weak? Was she weak? As the line slowly crawled closer to the gate, she knew she would soon find out.

It was near lunch before she was only a few more men away from her turn at the table that had been set up, indeed, right inside the gate. Guards were there, preventing anyone from entering before they had signed-up and had a proper badge. Behind her, the line was constantly growing. The end was nearly out of her sight. When at last it was her turn, she stepped up to an old, bored and grumpy looking man with a younger, nervous youth beside him, most likely his apprentice. There was, for some reason, a lit candle on the table.

"Name?" The name wheezed.

"S- Casamir." She stuttered. "Nathair. Casamir Nathair."

He jotted it down, then, without looking up, asked, "Age."

"F-fifteen." Safir had thought it best they go with fifteen, a year younger than her true age. It would be more believable, for she was small, even for a girl.

"Place of birth?"

What was it Safir had said? She almost couldn't remember, in her white-hot panic bubbling beneath the surface of her control. "Matihi Town, up north."

"I know where it is." The man snapped, still not looking up as he continued to jot down her answers. And indeed, he _jotted. Not wrote, but truly _jot_._

"Position?"

"P-pardon?" Safir hadn't prepared her for this question!

"What are you good at?" The man sighed with annoyance. "Archery, swordsmanship, blacksmith," he at last looked up and gave her tiny form a malicious sneer. "Or perhaps cannon fodder? Yes, that last seems most appropriate. Well? What be it?"

"M-magic. Magery." She spurted out the first thing that came to mind. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You think you've an aptitude to be a War Mage?" He asked her. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, and the man lifted an amethyst wand from the desk, and told her to put her hand on the table.

Serenity laid her right palm flat on the tabletop, and the man waved the wand over it. Realizing he was sensing if she possessed any magic, she dove inside herself where that silver well of power lay. In her mind, she suppressed it, hid it away, so that all but the tiniest bit would be invisible to him.

The man sneered as he pulled away. Again, he jot something down, asked her more questions, had a man standing nearby check her ears, nose, mouth, eyes, pulse (before and after running in place), and her overall health. He asked to see her papers, and Serenity remembered the papers Safir had handed her, and she turned them over to the man. He looked through them, jotting things down, and then returned them to her.

At last the man copied everything down quickly to another sheet of paper, stamped it, and then handed it to Serenity. His apprentice beside him reached into a basket in his lap and retrieved a badge with a deep round impression in it.

Serenity found out why, then, there was a candle. The man picked up a stick of blue wax and stuck it in the candle flame til it was dripping, then smeared a glob of melted wax into the depression in the badge, then at once stamped a symbol into the cooling wax.

It was, Serenity supposed as he handed it to her, cheaper than having hundreds of individual badges made. She was shoved aside as the man called for the next person, and she stumbled, bewildered as she looked at the paper and badge in her hands.

She was in the Royal Army, an army that was going to war because she had made a mistake. It was her fault…

It fully her hit her then, and she ducked into some shadows, overwhelmed by both the fact she had made it in the army, and that she was the one responsible for that army being called together.

Her fault…

She didn't want to fight… She didn't want to! Would she have to kill! Oh, she wished she'd thought this through further! Surely she and Safir could have come up with something else! But no, once again, she had done just what she was told…

_'Never again,'_ she swore to herself fiercely. _'Never again will I do something just because someone told me to… Never! This I vow as a Princess of Namoris!'_

She looked around her at the men and boys rushing about, those that had already signed in and found their assigned bunks in their barracks already having been put to work. She saw a boy, running, whom could not possible be more than fourteen, a sword strapped to his side. He would die, Serenity knew. He would never see his fifteenth year…

Because of her…

_'You started it, you can end it,'_ a voice told her sharply, not allowing her any self pity. She paused. Could she? Could she possibly end this war that she had started?

She could try.

And she would try- if it killed her. This she vowed…

**To Be Continued…**

Safir has always been one of my favorite characters. One of my many imaginings is him actually helping Serenity, rather than turning a blind eye to it all for love of his brother. So I fulfilled that imagining in this chapter.

This is my first Sailor Moon alternate universe fic, and I have worked reeeeeeeally hard on the plot and I reeeeeeally want it to do reeeeeeeeally well. So, please, I would really encourage you to review not to say whether you like it or not (though that would be equally appreciated) but also to ask for requests, suggestions, etc.

Almost all the characters that are present in my story for more than will be an actual character from Sailor Moon. Obscure characters such as Shingo, Naru, and even some minor villains will be making appearances, so chances are you'll see your fav character no matter what.

There won't be all that much romance, but if you wish to go ahead and make a pairing request, go ahead, I'm pretty versatile and I'll be able to squeeze in some romance- I'm a romance addict. ~.^

Until next time.

****

**_-Amber Penglass_**


	2. Chapter Two

**_A Vow of Serenity_**

_Amber Penglass_

**Minaxoxo****: I think I can easily say that that was one of the best compliments I have ever received. I hope I live up –or rather, write up- to your praise!**

**madam**** hawke: Unfortunately, I'm afraid Serenity and Endymion won't meet for quite some time. But I will do my best to make up for lost time once they do!**

**PirateEarth****: I had trouble deciding whether or not to make the negamoon people good or bad. But in the end I decided that, in my opinion, they never were truly evil, just mislead. And thank you for your correction! Goats…how embarrassing. I went back and fixed that. As for your question, it depends on how you handled it, I suppose. I will warn you, though, original character fanfiction isn't usually very popular, though there are exceptions. Good luck!**

**Artemis Angel2:** Is this soon enough? ^___^ I love holidays.

**Rosaleena****: I have a personal goal for each chapter- twentyfive pages, minimum. So yes, all chapters will be long.**

**Usagi-1313:** I, too, find myself feeling compassionate for Serenity/Demando pairings at times. And thank you for telling me about the anonymous reviews! I had read that option, and had misread it, thinking it had said 'allow anonymous reviews' when instead it had said 'do NOT allow anonymous reviews.' I fixed that. Thank you!

**LitaLover****: Hope this was soon enough. ^__^**

**Chibi**** J: Again, I'm afraid Serenity and Endymion won't meet for a while, but again, I promise that when they do I will do my best to make up for lost time. In the meantime, I hope I'll have enough going on to keep you intrigued! And I've fixed the anonymous reviews thing, thanks! **

**Keledrena****: Thanks for the review!**

**Hatami****: As I mentioned to Rosaleena, every chapter will be a minimum of twenty-five pages, so don't worry!**

**Fangboy****: Don't wish, practice! ~.^**

**Makura Koneko:** I always had a soft spot for Safir.

**Hello Captain:** Weee, my first reviewer! ^____^ Thank you so much! And epic is definitely what I'm going for.

Yes, every review will be responded to the following chapter, to the best of my ability. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

"I could learn to hate that instrument," a voice above Serenity grumbled, referring to the obnoxiously loud trumpet that was calling them to morning assembly.

_'I already do,'_ was the hazy thought that ran through Serenity's mind. She rolled over on her thin pallet, on the bottom bunk, pulling her scratchy military-issue blanket tighter around her. And despite the sudden noise around her of fellow cadets getting dressed and rushing out, she promptly went back to sleep.

At least, sleep was her aim, before a splash of cold, very wet water slammed down onto her. With a shriek and a sputter she was twisting over to sit up, only to bash her head on the underside of the bunk above her.

"Up," a cold voice told her flatly. "Or you'll find hot oil over that skinny ass of yours instead of cold wash water."

'Wash water' registered at the same time the soap on her lips was tasted, and she sputtered in disgust, wiping her sopping, sudsy bangs from her eyes as she looked up at the tall, lean man that stood over her with a bucket in hand. Pale hair was tied back with a cord, and he was clad in oddly white clothes. There were four gold stripes around his right upper arm.

"Who..?" She started with a croaky voice. Serenity then groggily recognized him as the man that had identified himself as their barrack commander the night before- every barrack building had one, to keep an eye on them from the time they were let out of classes til the next morning.

He looked at her coldly, tossing the bucket into her arms. What little water was left sloshed onto her, and she shrieked, jerked, again bumping her head as she stumbled out of bed, glaring at her assailant.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Saving your hide from being whipped on its first day," he drawled to her, turning. "The assembly has almost started. I would recommend getting out there as fast as you can." He left, leaving Serenity standing, dripping wet, in the middle of the long, narrow empty room lined with approximately thirty bunks stacked three high.

Grumbling and whining, Serenity dragged out her trunk out from under her bunk, opened it, and looked at the few things that lay inside. Everything she'd left Safir's house with, plus a practice sword, a few books, military-issue uniform, and her badge. She quickly donned the uniform –she never took off her breast-binding band- strapping on her sword, pinning on her badge, dragging her boots on her feet and running a comb quickly through her shorn hair.

She kicked the chest shut and shoved it back under her bunk, and ran out, skidding in the freshly mopped hallway and barely avoiding ramming into a sharp corner.

She burst into the huge courtyard, coming to a halt in shock. She had known many people had come…but so many…and just one day…

As many as ten thousand men were in the courtyard –more of a small field that was to the side of the palace, between the palace and the royal forest, on the far side that her tower was on.

She regained her senses just as the man that had so rudely woken her up alighted upon a low platform before a crowd of men and boys standing in neat squares of five rows of ten. Serenity quickly found an empty spot and slipped in between a short boy, the young boy she'd seen running around the day before, and a nicely muscled youth whose handsomeness and winking greeting made her fight a blush.

"Don't worry," he told her at her nervous glance around. "You're not the only one who's late." He nodded to the three men who stumbled into the courtyard more haphazardly then she had. All with long hair, one had blue hair in a ponytail with two strands loose on either side of his face, one with wavy gold and red locks, and the third with spiked strands of fiery red. The other two were glaring at this third person, and Serenity had a suspicion that the reason they were late was the time it had taken the third person to spike that hair.

They took their places on the other side of the boy to Serenity's right.

The white haired man had watched all this, including her entrance, with a calm air. There was silence for a good five minutes, in which Serenity fought the urge to fidget, with limited success.

At last, he spoke.

"I am Demando, of house Diamond."

Many drew in sharp breaths. House Diamond was one of the most prestigious families in all Namoris, long a favorite of the royal family. Demando's father was the King's own Wiseman.

And Safir's brother, Serenity knew. So this was the man that had provided her papers and weapons… He was the Weaponsmaster of the military, and thus their training master as well. And he was risking all of that by helping her, she knew. Had he known who she was that morning? Of course he had, he had to…

Serenity felt shame color her cheeks. This was how she had repayed his help?

But he continued despite the surprise of his audience.

"I am also, as you will gather, your training master. What I say goes- what I want, I get. What you want, chances are you won't get. Get used to it. Since many of you are barely of ten summers –yes, did you honestly think, my lads, you had fooled us? No, it is your life, you may throw it away as you see fit, but you will be worked just as hard as the hardest soldier here." He surveyed them all coolly. "Though I admit, I hesitate to say solider of any of you.

"As I said, since many of you are young and have no knowledge of the military at all," he glanced ever so briefly in Serenity's directly, and she shifted nervously. "I will lay it out. Where you are now will be your permanent assignments. You are all arranged in three regiments of three thousand men each. That is divided into three phalanxes per regiment. Down below that is ten companies for each phalanx. That's thirty companies for every regiment, if you do the math.

"You will note that there are three groups of men five men deep and ten men wide. Those are your squads. Two of those will make a company. Within your squads, you are in rows of ten. Those ten are teams. So, look to the men on either side of you and on your row and memorize those faces- you're going to be seeing them a lot.

Serenity did look around. On the other side of the blonde on her left were three more men, one looking old enough to be ready to fall over, and another man, a boy really, on the other side of the three tardy men.

Serenity struggled with the numbers- ten to a team, five teams to a squad, two squads to a company, ten companies to a phalanx, three phalanxes to a regiment. Three regiments total.

That was… Oh, bother, she was horrible at math…

"Nine thousand…" The boy beside her breathed, awed as he looked around. Serenity pouted slightly that he had figured it out first, annoyed at her self.

So…

Nine thousand men.

A small army…right here…

Serenity swallowed harshly. And she was a part of that army. How many of these males would live to see a new year? None? All? Half? Would she come to care for the men on her team? Would she even know them long enough to care for them?

Serenity shut her eyes, not hearing, at first, when Commander Demando began to speak again. When the blonde on her left nudged her, she jerked, and her attention snapped back to the present.

"…today will be a day of testing. When you signed up, you were asked where you wanted to be, cavalry, archery, footmen, swordsmen, smiths. Some of you will get the positions you asked for. Some won't. Get used to that idea right now, because in this army, you will go where you are needed and where you are told, not where you want. Classes will be assigned to you. You will not miss a class. You will not be late for a class. You will be respectful to your instructors and answer every question truthfully and promptly."

He then began to explain how we would all tell which regiment, phalanx, company, squad, and team were in. Serenity realized that while she had spaced, he must have told them that only one regiment would remain at the capitol- the other two would move out that evening to Corhis and Silver City. It made sense. As large as the palace grounds were, nine thousand men was unthinkable.

Serenity was in the First Regiment (the very first regiment formed for this war), the First Phalanx, First Company, First Squad, and the First Team. She was the fifth person from her left in her team, and so her 'Identification Number' was 111115.

"Well," the blonde next to her commented cheerfully. "Our numbers will be easy to remember."

Serenity only nodded, desperately trying to grasp it all. She blinked when, suddenly, a 'dismissed' was barked, and everyone began to disperse. Apparently there wasn't, yet, an order in which they could leave.

"I'm Matoki," a voice said with entirely too much wakefulness for so early the morning after such a vigorous day. Serenity turned and blinked at him. He grinned and took her hand and shook it.

"Uh…" she snapped out of it, and returned the smile. "I'm Ser-" She paused. "Casamir," she finished.

"Sircasamir?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er," Serenity thought quickly. "Call me Casamir for short," she told him. He nodded, and glanced past her. She turned to see the three that had arrived after her arguing. Her lips quirked as she glanced from them back to Matoki, then to the young boy beside her, looking shy and rather lost, but determined.

Her life, it seemed, was going to be quite interesting.

The day, unfortunately, went downhill from the incident that morning.

At breakfast, the man in line behind her saw fit to dump mashed potatoes on her head when not only did she not move fast enough for his liking, but also turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. The goopy mess stuck to her still damp hair, and when she had found the line for the well ran twenty women long, she found a bucket out side to duck her head in, only to discover that the clear liquid to be not water, but a cleaning solution.

The mashed potatoes came out, but so did her blonde coloring.

Sporting wet, reeking white hair and not having had any breakfast, she stumbled into her first class, archery, in a smaller courtyard, late by several minutes. To think she'd lived at the palace all her life and never knew this courtyard was there… Despite having spent almost all her time in her tower, she had thought she'd known where pretty much everything was… Obviously, she hadn't.

The instructor, Sir Ail, was a young-looking man with a pale complexion and long, narrow eyes under shaggy brown hair. He glanced at her briefly before saying something, in a normal voice, about slop duty as punishment for her tardiness, then sent her to select a bow.

Class proceeded from there, with Sir Ail showing them the different parts of each bow, naming each bow and what they were best for, and demonstrating the use –proper and improper- to all of them. He drilled them in memorizing these facts, one by one, until they could recite back everything he had told them.

Serenity was half an hour late for her second class- and she _still_ couldn't remember the difference in string for a short bow and a longbow.

Her second class, swordsmanship, ended up even worse. By the end of it, she had somehow broken one sword, chipped another, got yet a third stuck in a buttress supporting the roof of a building to the right of the practice court, sliced open her instructor's arm, and nearly cut off her own toes.

She also discovered that she detested the sight of blood as she watched her instructor walk away, mumbling that he hoped she would be decent in medical. She hoped, as she waited for her nausea to subside, that she would get used to it.

Medical, it turned out, she was no better at. She had made a total mess of her first potion, a simple sleeping drought, sending gushes of smoke so thick that it melted the labels of on the bottles on the shelves above her counter space, so that when they moved on to the next potion, a salve for growing new skin over burn wounds, she had to guess which was what. The results were less than desirable, though Serenity had unintentionally discovered a potion to grow hair from one's fingertips.

The instructor handed her a pair of sheers, told her to pray for the safety of her fingers, and sent her on to the next class with keeping the hair on her fingers short the rest of the day as homework.

At lunch, a man came over to her and introduced himself as the smithing instructor, and told her to please not bother coming to his class, but to instead take advantage of her time off and get her slop duty punishment out of the way.

Not sure what to think of this, Serenity finished her meal –for once not taking seconds- of some sort of oatmeal with some grainy vegetable in it, and made her way to the first instructor she saw, inquiring as to what slop duty was and how she may carry it out.

The man, smirking, showed her to the privies, and handed her a shovel.

Serenity blanched as he left, and she stood there, the three wooden boxes that housed the privy holes before her, the kitchens to her left and behind her. A bird chirped high overhead, seeming to laugh at her. A cat poked its head out from between two stalls, sniffed at her, and sauntered away, tail held high. Flies buzzed, and Serenity swallowed, and moved forward…

When she was done, she had filled in the full privy holes, managed to move the heavy wooden stalls to a new location on her own by knocking them over and essentially rolling them to their new position before wrestling them back into a standing position (and earning herself a score of splinters and scratches in the process) and dug new holes inside them.

Filthy and smelling she trudged to her next class, early for once. This class, thankfully, provided seats and desks. She collapsed into a chair, laid her head on the desk, ignoring the smell of her own sweat and the stink of human refuge that clung to her, and was almost instantly asleep.

She was awoken only when there was a loud thump right next to her head, and she jumped with a shrieking gasp, eyes wide with startlement. She shook her –white- hair out of her eyes, looking at the chubby man before her with bafflement. She also looked at the books he had slammed onto the desk beside where her head had been.

"You're homework," he told her. "Plus," he picked up a book and waved it in her face. "Five chapters of this read and with an oral report ready for me by tomorrow as punishment for falling asleep in my class."

"B-but!" Serenity looked around- there was no one else there. "Class hasn't started!"

"Correction," he said, going to his desk and straightening some papers. "Class is over."

"But I was asleep before you're class started! You can't punish me for that!" She protested.

He smiled benignly. "Oh?" He reached into his desk and brought out another book, and threw it at her. She shrieked and ducked, and it thumped against the wall. "Four chapters of that. Memorized." His smile became malicious. "For not attending at all."

"But I was here!" she whined. "In the room!"

"You're body, yes, but I wonder where your mind was?" He raised an eyebrow as he sneered. "Or do you have one? Get out of my classroom."

Serenity, jaw dropped and eyes watering, snatched the books, scooped up the other one, and left, rubbing at her stinging eyes furiously. The next class, too, had chairs and desks, and everyone was already there. She noticed for the first time that it seemed they had been divided by age- there wasn't a single person over twenty in the room. Except, perhaps the femininely handsome instructor behind the desk, with long, thin black hair in a narrow ponytail at the nape of his neck- he looked to be no more than in his mid twenties. Deep, elongated blue eyes fringed with lovely lashes, looked up at her and smiled.

"Welcome," he said. "I assume Professor Shnaide kept you? He always does that. Insists that one day, I will give out a punishment. It's rather a tradition between us- he keeps a student late and sends them without a tardy pardon to me, gives punishment when they ask for one, and I undo that punishment." Still smiling, he motioned to the only seat left, front and center before him. "Come, sit. Class was about to start. Nathai, isn't it? Casamir?"

Nodding numbly, Serenity went and sat as the man addressed the whole class.

"My name is Seiya Kou. Call me Sir Seiya or just Kou if you prefer." He reached into a drawer and took out a stick of either crystal or glass. He waved it, and golden sparks flew out to encircle the whole class. "And this," he said as the sparkles faded, smiling. "Is magery class."

Happy and excited whispers ensued, and Serenity was at once more alert. Now this she was bound to be good at!

But then, suddenly, Safir's advice came back to her. She remembered… Oh, bother it. She'd have to pretend to be bad at it! Just like everything else… She slumped, depressed, now. Wasn't she allowed to take some small comfort out of this whole hell she'd be thrown into? Really, was this any better than being dead?

Quickly, she chastised herself.

_'Remember your vow?'_ A voice whispered to her. _'You have to stay alive to fulfill that! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!'_

Heeding her own advice, she sat up straighter and started listening again.

"Before any of you will be allowed near any sort of amulet or spell book, you will first learn what amulets are and why spell books can be so dangerous." He waved his wand casually to a bookcase, then to the class in general. Books flew from the shelves, and one landed before each student, and all of them flipped open to the same page, all of their own accord.

"Start reading," he told them. "Meanwhile, I'll be calling you up one by one to test you for any aptitude for this art." He looked at a list on his desk, and called a name. Serenity had stopped listening- it would be a while before her name was called. Instead, she examined the text before her. The book was brand-new looking and smelling- preserved by magic, she realized with awe. She didn't know that could be done…

Almost excited, she began to read, and was immediately engrossed in the explanations of what made an amulet. An amulet was anything that a mage held to help channel his power, or store spells and or magic. Serenity guessed that Sir Seiya's amulet was that wand, a crystal conductor.

So deep into the fascinating explanations and theories was she, that she didn't hear that her name had been called until the third time, when the calling was accompanied by a tap on the head.

"_What_?" She squeaked, annoyed. "I'm _reading_!" Her glare would have been more effective had not the whole class been laughing.

Seiya, too, laughed. "As nice as it is to see you so dedicated to your studies, Cadet Nathai, perhaps we should now find out if that dedication will be valuable or a waste of time?" He motioned for her to come up.

"Oh." She said, and her fierce blush was met by more laughter as she stood, leaving her book open, and bumbled quickly to the front of the class, in the corner where Seiya was. Seiya waved them all back to their reading, and they all, surprisingly, complied.

"Now," Seiya said kindly, turning back to her. "Let's see what you're made of."

"Flesh and blood, I hope," she mumbled, but did no more than fidget as he waved his wand all around her, tapping her in certain places, gently, and murmuring at times- spells? Or comments made to himself?

All the while, Serenity was desperately suppressing her power. Doing the same thing she had done when she had signed in, only with far more force. This man was a trained mage- he would be far more sensitive to whether or not she had magical powers than some mere trinket.

At last, Seiya stepped back, regarding her with a cool gaze for a moment.

"You know, this would be much easier for me to get an accurate assessment if you would stop suppressing it." He told her calmly.

Serenity blanched. "B-but…" she stuttered. "H-how did you…"

"I would be a poor teacher if I didn't know how to tell when a student is hiding from me the very thing I am best at," he told her. Serenity nodded mutely, and reluctantly, frightfully, released her suppression at the same time Seiya came at her again with the wand…

With a sharp gasp he yanked his arm back at the same time a lightning bolt of silver magic lanced from the center of her chest to the tip of his wand, filling the clear crystal with dancing silver lightning. A golden glow surrounded Seiya's hand, preventing the lightning from electrocuting him.

The entire class had looked up, and Serenity fought tears. It was over…it was over… She had forgotten to color her magic just in case anything got out! But…she'd had no idea…it would do that…

She wrapped her arms around herself, ready for Seiya to call the guards, yell at her, suddenly look at her and realize she was female, _something._

But nothing happened.

Dead silence prevailed until at last, Seiya touched the center of her forehead with the wand, and the lightning filtered back into her flesh. She gasped at the sensation, like cool water with the ability to tickle wiggling its way into her head.

Seiya lowered the wand, and spoke, "You may return to your seat, Cadet. Please see me after class."

So her fate was delayed. Perhaps she could think of something… Get a message to Safir? Could she? She'd never tried to use her power for telepathy…

She sat in a numb, cold sweat for the rest of the class, not taking in anything, listening only enough to turn the page when told to. But she didn't read. She didn't think. She only prayed…

When the class was over, Seiya called up her and another student, quickly penned a note and handed it to the other student –who Serenity would remember later was Matoki- with instructions to give it to the instructor of their next class, architecture.

When all were gone and even the hall outside was quiet, Serenity glanced up to see Seiya leaning against the desk, wand in hand, regarding her silently. When at last that silence was broken, he spoke words that shocked her.

"You," he said plainly. "Have a massive amount of untapped power in you. Did you know?"

Serenity fidgeted and murmured a 'no.'

There was the sound of movement, and Serenity looked up to see that Seiya had gone around the desk and was rummaging through a drawer. When he came out of it, he held a short, slender wand of a light silvery color. He brought it to her, and came to stand just behind her. He reached around her, placing the wand in her hand. With his hand over hers, he guided her into the proper position.

"W-what?" She stumbled over her own tongue, blinking.

"That power is great, but you have very little control, and that is very, very dangerous," he told her, his breath tickling her ear. She nodded numbly. It was true, she supposed.

Over the next two hours, they practiced with various instruments. First the wand, then Seiya's wand, then a ruby pendant that made Serenity's eyes hurt, even a small wooden carving of Selene.

By the end of the first hour, Serenity was far more familiar with her own power than ever  before. By the time they were halfway through the second hour, she had enough control to do small things, just as lift books or chairs mentally, make colored clouds of smoke, light candles, and other such parlor tricks.

Serenity wondered, briefly, that if she was just now learning to do these things, then how had she managed to put out an entire burning building? Seiya would wonder that too, she realized- adding to the unlikely hood that he would figure out who she was.

Suddenly she was glad for her lack of control. It helped her disguise. And, she noted happily, it meant she didn't have to pretend to be bad at magic!

She left the magery classroom with homework- Seiya told her to practice pouring water from a pitcher into a cup using only her powers, without spilling a drop. He gave her a note to get the pitcher and cup from the kitchens.

The last class of the day (she had missed architecture and woodwork due to her elongated session with Seiya) was horsemanship. Surprisingly, it didn't go nearly as bad as the other classes had gone. She was given a gentle, tame white mare to ride, who cooperated nicely with the tired formerly blonde woman-disguised-as-a-man on her back. Serenity turned out be quite adequate at riding, although the teacher seemed to have it out for her.

Dinner and the end of the day assembly was a welcome relief. At the assembly, dead on her feet (as was pretty much everyone else, except the old man to her left and on the other side of Matoki, who looked like he was always dead) Serenity forced herself to listen to Commander Demando's voice. She faintly gathered something about today's results being posted the next day.

_'Results?'_ She thought drearily as she and Matoki trudged back to their barrack (he was the one sleeping above her). _'Oh, yeah…he said today we'd be watched…and placed where we did best…'_ Briefly she thought of Seiya and magery class. The only other class she had a shot at was horsemanship, she thought. But that instructor had been _mean…_

Her thought quality reduced to that of a pouting five year old, she didn't even bother to get undressed before collapsing into her bunk, not noticing when Matoki kindly pulled her blanket over her, and fell directly to sleep. 

Her first day of hell was officially over.

Over the next month, her days continued much like the first day had been. Arrangements Seiya had made allowed her to skip medical, smithing, and woodwork, the classes she was either worst at or the instructors had insisted she find something else to do.

They had covered glamours –illusions of the body or face- in magery class, and as soon as she felt confident, she had put one into practice on herself. Rumors, sprouted from her feminine appearance and attitude, that she was gay began to disappear once the glamour she'd put on herself was in place. No one now seriously doubted she was anything but a rather short and small male who had simple been malnourished most of his life.

Serenity, according to Seiya, was making astounding progress. She had progressed from candle-lighting and cloud-making to conjuring miniature storms (harder than creating real storms), partially bodily transformation (she had grown herself a dragon tail, once), advanced potions (oddly enough, she could do magical potions with ease, while medical potions she still made a disaster of). She had at last found a way to undo the unintentional hair-growing spell that made golden locks sprout from her fingertips, and the day she had stopped it she blissfully tossed the shears out a window.

She had slop duty again, for that, due to the shears landing on the head of the horsemanship instructor, the one who hated her. Seiya had found it all hilariously amusing, and hadn't undone the punishment despite her pleading.

"I can't play favorites," he'd told her, laughing at her adorable pout. "I've never met a man who could pout so well," he'd adding, still laughing, Abruptly, Serenity had remembered something that should have remained obvious to her, especially while becoming so close to one of her instructors- she was supposed to be a man.

She'd stopped pouting, and left to do her punishment.

The day after that unfortunate incident, she arrived to magery class per usual, her now chin-length white locks (she had yet to find a way to recolor her hair- dyes had no affect) swishing merrily as she took her seat. Oddly enough, the new hair that had grown out remained white, also, causing no end of puzzlement to both her and Seiya.

The class went as usual, Serenity absorbing the new information like a sponge. When Seiya asked her to stay afterwards, as he often did, she thought nothing of it, until Demando walked in the door.

Hastily, Serenity snapped a clumsy salute- she'd never gotten down the sharp movements to any of her instructor's satisfaction. Demando, lips quirking slightly, told her to return to ease. She did so, fidgeting the whole while.

"This is the student?" Demando asked Seiya. Seiya nodded, perfectly serious.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Serenity shrieked, then clapped her hands over her mouth, looking between the two men frantically. Laughter ensued, and Serenity noted Demando had a nice laugh.

"On the contrary, according to Seiya, you _did do something," Demando told her, highly amused. Serenity swallowed, glancing to Seiya whom was smiling gently, eyes twinkling. Demando continued, "You impressed him enough for him to come to me with the notion of dropping your other studies in favor of training you full time for the position of a War Mage."_

Time stopped. Serenity's wide eyes stared at the white haired Commander before her.

A…War…Mage? Her?

Serenity blinked.

"What's a War Mage?"

Serenity, after making that brief, simple statement, had the distinct impression that if it hadn't been unmanly for them to do so, Seiya and Demando would have fallen over.

"What?" She demanded with a raise of her shoulders, looking put out. Seiya, coughing, patted her on the shoulder.

"A War Mage," Demando told her slowly. "Is exactly what it sounds like. A Mage who specializes in war making."

Serenity's heart seized. War making? No, no, no…she wanted to _end_ this war!

"A War Mage ranks on the same level as a Commander," he told her. _That_ got her attention. "Since a War Mage's time is dedicated to his –or her- art, he or she is assigned a Mage Guard upon their successful mage testing. That way they don't have to worry about a real sword in the back while they're magicking swords out of the enemies hands."

Serenity blinked. Had he said 'his or her?'

"Her, sir?" She asked.

"The only positions in war open to women are that of cooks and War Mages," Seiya told her. "Women seem to have an aptitude for magic, as I believe I informed you all on your first day."

Serenity must have missed that…

Briefly, she regretted this whole fiasco- she could have been a War Mage and remained a woman. But then, she remembered, it would have been rather easy for her father to find her if he cared to look. Was he looking? She needed to talk to Safir…perhaps Demando could help her with that…

Realizing her thoughts had drifted, she brought herself back to the present, imagining herself as a War Mage, imagining what she could do.

Such…control. She could, potentially, control the battlefield as a War Mage. She could control the outcome of each battle…and…perhaps…the war?

Heart beating faster, now, she looked at Seiya, a silent question in his eyes. He nodded- yes, he believed she could do it.

What was there to loose? At least she would get out of swordsmanship…

"I'll do it," she breathed, and Demando shook her hand, and left. She and Seiya spent the rest of the day practicing and planning their new schedule. From right after breakfast til while he taught his class she would report to him. During his class she would have a break. After it was over she would come back to him and they would resume training until dinner, after which, Seiya would arrange for private lessons in the more important aspects of war such as swordsmanship, archery, and horseback riding.

Thoroughly not pleased with the latest development, she told him of her dislike for the riding instructor. Seiya snorted.

"Rubeus is an ass," he told her. "And always will be. Just ignore him. He hates anyone with talent, and it sounds like you have a talent for riding. If it helps any, once you are a War Mage, you'll outrank him. By far."

Serenity paused. "Doesn't that mean I'll outrank you, as well?"

Seiya laughed and ruffled her hair as he stood. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have as my superior," he told her. "Now I think that's the dinner bell I hear about to ring. Get going, silvertop."

Giving him an annoyed glance at the reference to her frustrating hair, she gathered her books and left with a brief farewell.

What a turn her life had taken… From an ignored, loathed little princess to a budding War Mage in the royal army in little over a month…

She shook her head. It was something straight out of a fairy tale.

At dinner, after dropping off her books in her chest in her barrack, she found Matoki and he waved her over, scooting over to make room at the narrow table. She plopped down her bowl of stew and heel of crusty bread, holding the mug of cider in her hand as she sat.

"You look pleased," Matoki commented, using the crust of his own hunk of bread as a spoon.

"I'm going to be a War Mage," she said happily, smiling at him smugly. Matoki choked, and she patted him on the back. Eyes watering, he looked at her and she handed him her cider- he'd finished his. He took a drink, and handed it back with a hoarse thanks.

"Now, come again?" He asked once he'd regained his breath.

"You heard me." Serenity rolled her eyes. "Commander Demando came to see me after class, and he and Sir Sieya told me they wanted me to train as a War Mage."

Matoki's eyes widened. "Wow, Cas…that's great!" He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm glad for you. Nice to know your lack of talent in other areas had to be for something. I guess all your talent just got redirected to one specific area, eh?"

Scowling, Serenity shoved at him, and he laughed. Ignoring him, she dug into her stew.

"So have you packed yet?" Matoki asked a bit later, when he was nearly finished eating. Serenity paused mid-bite.

"Huh?" She asked when she had swallowed. Matoki looked at her. "I thought you'd heard," he told her, his gaze level. Serenity gave him a puzzled look.

"Heard what?" She asked, annoyed. Matoki pushed his bowl aside and assumed a lecturing-like posture. Serenity sighed inwardly.

"Word is that we're moving out," he told her. Serenity's inward sighing instantly ceased, and she looked at him sharply.

"What?" She demanded. Matoki nodded.

"I know," he said. "Hasn't been confirmed yet, but even the instructors are talking about it, so a lot of guys are packing up just to be sure. There's supposed to be confirmation after dinner at evening assembly."

"But…moving out?" Serenity frowned.

"Yeah, moving out," Matoki nodded. He seemed to be having an easier time wrapping his mind around the concept than she was. He emphasized his point, "As in, packing up and heading to the war front. As in, the war has started. For real. Fighting has broken out on the eastern border, nearest the Elysion capitol, the Golden City. The regular army is out there now, but they won't last long. They're out of practice and their numbers are small."

"But we're not ready," Serenity murmured. "We've only been training for a month…"

"That's not that uncommon, in times of war," Matoki told her, picking up his bowl and standing. "We're lucky- most probably won't even get a month."

Suddenly, Serenity thought of something. "But what am I going to do about my War Mage training?" She shrieked, grabbing her own bowl –she was no longer hungry- and following her fellow blonde. Matoki shrugged. 

"Talk to Seiya," Matoki advised. "Maybe he can work something out. We'll probably be assigned a full fledged War Mage- maybe Seiya can arrange from you to learn from him on the go."

Thinking that it wasn't a bad idea, she and Matoki deposited their bowls in the large barrel by the door to be washed by the kitchen service, and made their way out to the courtyard with the others that had already finished. Matoki and Serenity took up their positions, but continued to talk about the possibility of being immersed in warfare by the end of the new month. The notion scared Serenity silly.

When at last everyone was there, Demando took the stand. His message was short and direct, but by the end there was no doubt that Matoki and Serenity's suspicions were true.

"As many of you have heard, fighting has broken out on the eastern border, just west of the Elysion capitol, the Golden City, between the Tiphradis River and Soaring Mountain. The Royal Army is holding out well, but they will need reinforcements by the end of the new month. The King has decreed that we will relieve them and take over their outpost, Camp Beginning.

"My message tonight is simple- some of you are ready, some aren't. Tough. We move out tomorrow morning at dawn. Get packed, and get some sleep. Dismissed." 

Serenity's breath came in short puffs.

They were going to war.

Again, Serenity was late, but this time the consequences could be far worse. She had awoken to find her trunk gone, as well as all the other trunks, and everyone else in the barrack.

She had learned the hard way how to get up on time, and today of all days had to be the day she broke that habit.

Clad in only a loose shirt and white underbreeches, she burst into the courtyard filled with wagons and pack animals laden with supplies and the trunks of nine thousand men. Suppressing a whimper at the task before her, as well as at the nippy almost-autumn morning air –the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon- she hopped from bare foot to bare foot as she ran from wagon to wagon, looking for one containing the trunks.

When at last she found one, she climbed inside, and began searching among them, looking for one with silver clasps and red marks on the lid. She found several, but none were hers.

Hoping she hadn't missed any in that wagon, she hopped out and ran to the next, ignoring the laughter and incredulous looks that followed her. The second wagon didn't contain her trunk, either. Out again she hopped, running to the next one, and the next.

When she hopped out of the fifth wagon, however, a good two hours later (with still dozes of wagons left to go) she came face to face with a tall, impossibly lithe and slender woman with rippling muscles visible beneath her thin black cotton blouse. Her deep gold skirts rustled in the wind, and the silver belt buckle caught the morning sunlight. Her deep blue-black hair was severely pinned, nearly hiding the fact that it was lusciously wavy and curly. Deep blue eyes looked piercingly into Serenity's own silver-sky blue ones, and she swallowed harshly.

"Casamir Nathai?" The woman demanded. Serenity nodded hastily. "Come with me." The woman ordered, and Serenity automatically fell into step to obey. At once, she remembered her vow to never obey anyone again without a reason, and came up short.

"W-why?" She demanded, putting force into her voice. The woman turned, looking Serenity up and down. She then sighed with exasperation, as if dealing with an unruly child.

"Oh, Casamir, couldn't you just follow? I would much rather give explanations in my wagon, thank you very much." She gave Serenity a pinched look. Serenity squared her jaw and planted her feet firmly, declaring her intention to stay put. The exasperated look on the woman's face increased in pinched-ness, and she turned back to Serenity, giving glares to all the loiters who stood about, watching. They scattered like ducks before a cat.

"My name," the woman said with great dignity. "Is Luna Hecate." She paused, as if expecting Serenity to at once understand everything. Serenity only blinked, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am a War Mage," she told Serenity plainly. "And your new teacher. Seiya has spoken to me of your skills and talents, and asked me to continue your training. I have agreed. As my pupil, you will share my wagon. So please, follow me, and we'll get you into some proper clothes. Or do you plan on riding to the border in your night clothes?"

Gaping, Serenity, this time, followed when Luna turned on her heel and walked away. She passed Seiya helping load some packs onto a mule, and he waved to her. She waved back numbly, and he laughed.

In Luna's wagon, Serenity looked around in awe. It was far bigger than it looked like on the inside…_far_ bigger. Magic, Serenity supposed. Now that was a useful trick…

Luna waved to a bed against the far wall, at the other end of the wagon, that was across from an identical bed. At the foot of a bed was a trunk. "In there," Luna told her. "I trust you know how to dress for travel?"

Serenity nodded, and went to the trunk, and Luna left to give her privacy. Serenity doubted she would have done that if she had known Serenity, too, was female. The clothes were far better quality and far more comfortable then the military issue ones she'd worn for the past month. She donned durable leather breeches, lightly padded on the inside for warmth, a loose cotton blouse and a leather jerkin (similar to a vest) that matched the breeches and laced up with a simple black cord. She combed her hair with a wooden comb she found in a small box, and pulled on sturdy calf boots over thick wool socks- two pairs, she had to wear, for the boots were a bit too big.

Luna came back in at Serenity's call, and inspected Serenity head and toe.

"Good enough," Luna decreed. And Serenity chose to glare at her rather than pout. Luna ignored her. Luna stepped away from the door and jerked her head outside. "You're not to stay here while others work. Get on out there and do your part. Come to this wagon when it is time to leave, and I will have your horse ready. Now get."

Serenity, sticking her tongue out at the woman as she passed, ran to do what she would have done without Luna's prompting- as if she wanted to stay cooped up in that wagon with _that_ woman for hours!

By the time full-fledged dawn was upon them, they were ready to go. It didn't take long to pack things up with nine thousand men –not counting the servants, cooks, healers, horse hostlers, officers, and other assorted peoples- to do the work.

And indeed, just as Luna had promised, the white horse Serenity rode in horsemanship class was there, saddled and ready, her reins loosely tied to the wagon. Luna herself was up front on the wagon seat. Serenity gave Luna halfhearted farewell as she led her horse to her place between Matoki and the young boy, whose name she had learned was Shingo.

Demando rode up in front of them all, told them to mount up, and gave the hand signal for all to move out. The gates open wide, and Serenity's group of perfectly lined up mounted men rode out, right behind Demando and the officers accompanying them. Serenity passed Seiya, whom would be staying behind, she new, to train the new batch of recruits. She waved enthusiastically, and he waved back.

"Good luck!" He called. "I'll write!"

"Me too!" She called back, and was then forced to look away lest she break the line. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Seiya had been on of her few friends. She would miss him.

There was no one in the streets to wave them goodbye and wish them good luck. Only a few stray, skinny dogs and patrol police. A few faces Serenity spied peeking nervously from windows. Serenity felt shame- was this what she was fighting for? Her country was…

She didn't finish the thought. It would lead to thinking of other things, namely her father, sister, and ancestors, how they had turned the people of her kingdom to this… How had she never noticed before? The city was drab and grey, even in the bright morning sunlight.

If only she had been the heir…she could change all this…

Too late to wonder about what might have been, she thought. All she could do now was stay alive. Stay alive, and do her best to stop the war she had indirectly started. Any way she could…

The journey to the southeastern corner of Namoris was a cold one. Autumn had seemingly come out of nowhere, and it was a surprisingly chilly one. And since they were accustomed, still, to the heat of summer, it was even worse. Until they adjusted, however, everyone brought out their cloaks and coats, and stayed close at night.

At night, Serenity slept in Luna's wagon, as well as ate her meals there. Twice a day she left her ranks and rode by Luna's wagon, and listened to her lessons, practicing what few things she could while on the back of a horse. Luna was a strict teacher, firmer then Seiya had ever been, and was easily exasperated. Her sighs and complaints of 'Oh, Casamir!' quickly began to grate on Serenity's nerves. But when she thought she was at the end of her rope, she thought of all the good she could do with the power Luna would help bring under her command, and she would grit her teeth and continue on.

Another problem that had arisen was that Serenity had begun to find Matoki attractive. His laugh would make her flush, his gaze make her heart beat faster, her teasing would take on new meanings, and she found herself unconsciously looking for signs in his jokes and attentions before reminding herself that he thought her to be male.

One night, though, the problem was crushed –along with her heart- when Matoki sheepishly revealed he had a sweetheart back home. Hearing him describe her, with hearts and stars in his eyes and voice, Serenity knew that even if Matoki knew she were a women, she would have no chance. She'd gone to bed in Luna's wagon with a glum face and limp heart. Luna, if she noticed, had said nothing.

When they at last arrived at Camp Beginning, they were met with cheers and smiling, albeit dirty and tired, faces. Serenity noted, as they rode in, the crude looking cemetery that had been erected, and had looked away, swallowing thickly. Would she or Matoki or even Luna be laid there soon?

Luna, Serenity had noted, did not have a Mage Guard. Was Luna a new War Mage? Hadn't Demando said you were assigned one? She wanted to ask Luna about that, but the two of them seemed to be strictly on a need to know basis when not discussing lessons.

The men of Camp Beginning had prepared lunch for them, so they had all eaten together, the new arrivals getting to know the place and the weary army getting ready to leave. Some of them, Serenity learned, would be staying. The next morning, those that stayed showed everyone, in turns, the best hunting places, hiding places, places to scout, and the general terrain. Morning assemblies no longer took place, but rather everyone had a daily routine, and drills to attend to including one's own tasks- everyone now did their own washing and mending of their weapons.

The food, Serenity was pleased to discover, was far better then anything they'd had during training. The cook, a tall brunette woman with taut muscles and deep green eyes had been pleased when Serenity had complimented her cheerfully one day. The cook's assistant, a petite redhead with wavy hair, freckles and soft doe-brown eyes, had beamed prettily when the cook had told Serenity that she had helped tremendously.

Her heart aching with the visible friendship the two, cook and assistant, had shared as she left the mess tent, Serenity had gone to her lessons with Luna rather than to the field to build another barrack building like the rest of her squad.

Now that they were no longer on the road, her magery lessons took on a new potency. Luna drilled and drilled and drilled Serenity in the simplest things until she could do them in her sleep. She became adept at using every sort of amulet known to magekind, every sort of poison spell, every sort of sleeping spell, every sort of mind-control spell, every sort of conjuring spell imaginable. Serenity learned to stretch her telepathy farther than she thought possible, and by the third week there she could send messages, faint, to Luna –who would ride out- five miles away.

She learned to make gas bombs, explosive bombs, summon lightning to a point as tiny as a pebble, tie spells to pendants and tokens, clean water and food and hypnotize the most dangerous of animals. To the chagrin of many men assigned to hunting duty, Serenity, though, refused to use this last talent to woo large animals such as deer and mountain lions into traps. Luna, Serenity could have sworn, looked almost proud when Serenity had firmly turned down the demands of the men to do so.

"What?" Serenity demanded as Luna gave her a look as the men left. Luna turned from her and resumed mixing something or other in a bowl at the counter in the wagon.

"Nothing," she said.

"Don't give me that," Serenity snapped, annoyed- her moonblood time had begun, and she was in no mood for mysteries.

"I will give you whatever I please, child," Luna responded, completely unruffled. With a flick of her fingers a book and a bobbin of thread flew across the room to land in Serenity's lap. "And right now I give you the task of reading that a chapter of that book tonight, and practicing the thread magic I taught you this morning."

"Why?" Serenity blinked. "You told me this morning you didn't think I needed any work on the thread magic." Serenity remembered that morning, laboring over the patterns of thread that when filled with magic would take down entire armies- one of the hardest things she'd done so far. She had finished them, no thanks to Luna, whom hadn't even nodded in approval.

"I changed my mind. I looked at your work over again this morning, and I want you to do them over. There were flaws I didn't spot this morning."

Serenity snapped.

She threw down the book and hurtled the bobbin of thread across the room.

"Enough!" Serenity cried. "I've had it! You explain nothing! You only order! You treat me as if I'm some imbecile without an ounce of talent or knowledge! Why can't you tell me 'good job' every once in a while? Why can't you admit I'm good at this? I know how long it takes most war mages to get as far as I've come in two months! You demand to know everything about me, of my thoughts, demanding to know why I think the things I do about theories and magical notions, yet you tell me nothing if yourself!"

Breathing heavily, Serenity abruptly stopped as Luna turned from the counter, eyes looking dangerous. As Serenity regained her breath, not regretting her words at all, the danger in Luna's eyes and face faded.

"Two chapters." She stated, finally, and turned away.

"Arg!" Serenity gave an outraged cry, tearing at her hair, and without picking up the book or thread she bolted out of the wagon, slamming the door behind her.

Furious, she stormed her way to the riverside, plopping down on a rock and burying her face in her hands, elbows propped up on her knees. She took deep, rage-shuddering breaths, suppressing the urge to cry. She missed Seiya. She missed Safir. She missed her tower, even the maid she had bashed over the head, she missed Ambre, whom had always been good enough to her. She missed her pretty dresses, her long, golden hair, her tiaras, her tattered, second hand things…

She missed being Serenity.

She sniffled softly. But it was Casamir she needed to be, now. Casamir that would survive this war. Casamir that would get Serenity safely through as long a time as was needed before it was safe.

She wiped at her face, blinking away unshed tears.

"You all right?" A voice asked, with a slight country drawl. Serenity turned and saw the assistant cook standing there, wavy red hair shining even in the dim moonlight- it was cloudy overhead, the thread of rain the next day dominant.

"Fine," Serenity muttered, trying to look the disgruntled youth embarrassed to be caught crying.

The girl came over and sat down on another rock not far from Serenity. They sat in silent, the redhead drawing patterns in the sand with her toe.

"I miss my family, too," she said suddenly. "And my friends. And home. I really don't want to be here either…" She looked sheepish. "I'm not even that good of a cook."

Serenity looked at the girl, who couldn't be any older than she was. She sniffed.

"How did you know?" Serenity asked. She had been quite accurate in assessing what was bothering Serenity, at least as accurate as someone could be without knowing who exactly Serenity was.

"Because I came out here my first day, too, and cried." The girl admitted. She stood up and made her way over to Serenity, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Naru," she said in a friendly manner. Serenity took the hand.

"Casamir," she said.

Naru sat on the rock next to Serenity's, smiling sweetly. "You're in the First Squad, right? With that cutie, Matoki?"

Serenity grinned. "Yes, I am. Matoki's my friend. We're right next to each other in our line up."

Naru nodded. "I know, I've seen you." She grinned. "You're not bad yourself." She winked.

Serenity blanched. Naru thought her…_attractive? As a __man?_

Bad, bad, bad…

"So my sweetheart always tells me," Serenity blurted out. Naru's eyes widened ever so slightly, before a sort of resignation coming over her features.

"Tell me about her," Naru asked. Serenity fumbled.

"Um… Well…"

"Surely she can't be that bad," Naru teased. Serenity smiled, and eased up.

"She's…well, she's blonde," Serenity began, weaving in her mind an imaginary woman. "Blue eyed, short, small…rather pixie-ish… She likes to laugh. Can be rather clumsy… Uh, loves to eat, sweets and chocolate especially. Loves roses…the moon… She likes to sing, but can't carry a tune." They both laughed. As Serenity began to fabricate for Naru a 'sweetheart,' she realized rather suddenly that she was describing herself.

Not sure whether or not to be amused or disturbed, Serenity listened as Naru told her how she had joined the army cooks.

"Ma'am Makoto is okay," Naru shrugged upon Serenity's inquiry. "She's a wonderful cook, a true sorceress in the kitchen. And she's _strong. I learned that the first time a soldier tried to take advantage of me. She should have been born a man- she can fight real well, and doesn't care who knows it. She doesn't mind being called manly, but she's not, she's really actually very feminine."_

Serenity nodded. "I know what you mean. Ambre, the…the healer of the village nearest mine was quite like that."

Naru nodded, then glanced at Serenity's hair, as she had been doing the whole time. "So, mind telling me how you got white hair?" She asked. Serenity laughed sheepishly, and began to relay the tale.

The moon was high overhead by the time the two girls began to yawn and wrap up their conversations. Serenity had found she liked Naru very, very much. The girl seemed to return the feelings, now in a more friendly manner after Serenity had created her 'sweetheart' whom she had named 'Serena.'

"Care to talk again some time?" Naru asked, getting up. "I know you're busy, but everyone could use a friend, especially now."

Serenity nodded, grinning brightly as she, too, stood and they began walking back. "I'd love to. Perhaps we could meet here again tomorrow?"

Beaming brightly, Naru nodded. "I'll bring some leftover dessert!" Serenity's mouth watered, and she impulsively hugged the redhead.

"You're officially my new best friend," Serenity gushed, and Naru laughed. They waved, said their goodnights, and parted ways.

Just then, Serenity remembered Luna, and her homework. She turned to call to Naru that she might not make it after all, since Luna was sure to keep her afterwards the next day- but her words never left her mouth as a piercing sound split the air like lightning.

Before Serenity's mind could register anything, chaos broke loose, and at once the entire camp was immersed screams and cries of rage and fright and pain. Metal on metal rang out, flesh on flesh thudded dully, and rivers of blood ran.

A battle had broken out- the camp was under a surprise attack!

Serenity looked around her as her comrades poured out of the barracks, swords raised to meet the enemy head on. In their night clothes and only their swords, they fell like flies before the armored invaders. Somehow, Serenity had been overlooked.

Like a terrified rabbit she ran, diving into the trees and stumbling about, falling behind a cluster of rocks and scrambling under them, curling up into a small ball. It didn't even register that she had run away- she had only acted on instinct.

Shuddering there, she heard a scream- a woman's scream.

Something in that scream yanked at her, and her head snapped up. Out of her protection she scrambled, standing up.

Another scream…

Serenity ran.

Blood gushed, and Naru fell to the ground just as Serenity burst from the trees.

Blood…

So much blood…

Redness…she couldn't tell what was hair and what was blood…

Redness…

Red…

Crimson…

Blinding blood red fell over Serenity's eyes like a sheer curtain, and all thoughts blacked out. Whiteness engulfed her senses, and a white-hot heat gripped her heart. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps, when she breathed at all.

Red…

Black…

White…

Silver…

Silver.

It surrounded everything, now, engulfing, eating, spreading, tingling, spreading until it engulfed Serenity's body. Her fingertips were exploding with pain, pressure, with the desire to let loose that silverness. She _wanted_ to let it out. To release it to do what it wanted. She thought, there was no reason not to.

And so she let it loose.

Destruction reigned, for the silver lightning that spread outwards from her like spiraling spokes on a wheel, a flood of white light, it didn't care who it killed. Those that were smart enough to duck, to curl up into a small ball survived the worst of it, but for those caught off guard, there was no chance…

Serenity fell to her knees.

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over.

Dead, invaders and allies alike lay everywhere, most of them dead.

She wasn't even crying, she noted.

Bodies…so many bodies… There wasn't enough blood for them all, on the ground. So much of it, and yet not enough. There should be more blood. Death shouldn't be so quiet, she thought. So peaceful. They looked like they were asleep…

Slowly, movement returned to the camp, and healers came out. It was found later that none of the invaders within fifty feet of Serenity had survived, and those farther away had fled. No prisoners were taken. The wounded were moved to the huge medical building and tents that had been erected the day before. No one would go near Serenity, save for the man who came and gently picked up Naru. He walked by her, and spat at her feet.

"Coward," he hissed. "She wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for you."

He left, and Serenity still didn't even cry.

A while later –she didn't know how long- something inside her snapped, and she abruptly pulled herself to her feet, and half ran, half stumbled to the medical building. Stumbling upon the chief healer himself, she drew herself up, her eyes dry.

"Give me something to do," Serenity said hoarsely. He looked her up and down. He recognized her as the girl that had been positively horrid at healing and medical. He also knew her, by her white hair, to be the one that had caused such destruction.

He jerked his head to two men carrying a body wrapped in white linen out of the building. "Go with them," he said. "Help them carry out the dead for burial. Your shift will be over at dawn."

Blinking, numb again, Serenity moved past him to obey. The two men directed her to where another man was in the process of wrapping up another body. Going over, Serenity's heart gave the slightest pang, through her numbness, at recognizing the body to be one of the men on her team, the one that had stood on the other side of the old man.

She helped wrap up the body, carefully brushing the man's black hair out of his face before covering that face. He and her partner carried him out, laying him on a wagon with other bodies to be driven to the cemetery she had ridden past on her way in on her first day at the camp.

Back inside they went, and out again with another body, then back in, back and forth, back and forth they went, each body cutting another slash in Serenity's heart. So many…

Her fault? Would so many have died if the battle had been simply fought out? Part of her knew that no, so ill prepared as they had been, they would have all been slaughtered.

But still…

So many…

And so many of them didn't have a single scratch on them. Her doing. Their unspilled. blood on her hands. Would the stain ever wash out? She didn't know.

At last, dawn peeked over the horizon, and there was only one more body for her and her partner to take out. A healer directed them to the body, and Serenity approached, telling herself one more, just one more… The healer told them that she had died of blood loss, poor girl.

Serenity only half listened, until she at last stood at the side of the cot bearing the final body. And as she looked upon the freckled face framed by wavy red locks, a single tear at last fell down Serenity's cheek, and she leaned over and kissed Naru's cold, dead forehead, and pulled the sheet up over her white face.

With a heavy heart, she carried out the last body on her own, cradling the body of the third friend she had lost, handing it reverently to the men who loaded the package onto the cart. She stood, watching the cart drive away as the sun came up behind her, bathing the land in a beautiful golden glow.

It hadn't rained, she noted. How ironic…this day deserved rain and gloom.

Serenity walked to the river, to the rocks she and Naru had sat on. Growing at the base of one rock was a white flower of some sort. Absently, as she sat, she plucked it, playing with it, rolling it between her fingers as she stared out at the rising sun over the Soaring Mountains. For once, she didn't think at all. She just felt.

And she vowed.

"Never again," she whispered. "For you, Naru, never again will I run. Princess Serenity vows this." She stood, and laid the flower on the rock that Naru had sat on. Looking at it intently, she added softly, "_I vow this."_

**To Be Continued…**

A sad ending, I know, and I apologize- I like Naru, I really do, but I needed to drive this home to Serenity that this is war, and will not be easy, that she will have to work for this. I also wanted to establish a serious air for this fic. This will be no paltry fanfiction, the plot going for something new only to have it be all fluffy. I am attempting a mixture of humor, intensity, emotion, and depth that I feel a lot of Sailor Moon fanfiction lacks.

Thank you all for your reviews! Again, suggestions and critique thoroughly welcome. Flames, even, provided they have a reasonable basis and point. Pointless flames such as 'this story sucks' will not only make yourself look rather idiotic but make no difference to be whatsoever, since it is a matter of opinion and there is nothing I can do about that. It is a foolish author who believes they can please everyone.

Until next time!

-Amber Penglass


	3. Chapter Three

**_A Vow of Serenity_**

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Three**

Amidst the aftermath of Camp Beginning's first battle, Serenity threw herself into her work with twice the vigor of anyone else. Her progress under Luna's tutelage doubled, the number of buildings she helped repair or build was more than any other man at the camp, and she took on doing washing for some of the men still recovering from wounds. 

The men that failed to recover in the following week, dying quietly from infections, blood loss, or fever, she herself carried out of the medical building and buried on her own. No one now doubted that Serenity had more heart than many men after their first battle, especially such a bloody one. And indeed, after the initial anger at the white haired 'man' many came to grudgingly admit, at least to themselves, that if it hadn't been for her they would _all_ be dead, rather than just a harsh portion of their numbers.

Reinforcements had been called for, a messenger with a report sent to the King. Serenity was unaware of the existence of this report, else she would have most likely panicked.

Luna, most of all, noticed the change in her pupil. She now ignored Luna's scathing remarks with a stoic calmness that frightened the War Mage. 'Casamir' was not, by nature, a quiet person. Luna began to watch her charge more carefully, and began to notice things she hadn't before.

It was at the end of the second week following the Battle of the White (named for the white light that had ended the battle, and Serenity's white hair), that things came to a head. Tension had been rising, with everyone watching Serenity wear herself thin, stretching her strength as she continued to apply herself in all areas with doubled attention, as well as additional tasks she assigned herself.

It was after dinner, when everything welling within Serenity came to a head. The tall, Amazonian with deep green eyes like cut emeralds, approached Serenity as she headed back to Luna's wagon. She planted herself firmly before the shorter, white-haired youth. Serenity looked up at Makoto, the cook, Naru's master, with a brief flicker of surprise. Then resignation came over her, and her expression became flat. She'd known this would come eventually. The only thing she wondered about was whether or not Makoto would take out her retribution with fists or words. Either way, Serenity was prepared to let Makoto take her fill.

A silent crowd of passersby had frozen to watch. Matoki included. She saw him, out of the corner of her eye flex his fists, glancing back and forth between herself and the cook before her.

At last, one of them spoke.

And the words shocked Serenity to the core, as well as everyone around her. Serenity's mind spun, her eyes wide and blinking as Makoto turned, and walked away, her words echoing in Serenity's mind…

_'…I forgive you…'_

And there, right then and there, something inside her shattered, and she sank to her knees, and she wept.

Shoving aside a snickering youth, Matoki made his way over to his friend. He was accompanied by another young man he'd never noticed before, one who looked frail enough to snap in the wind. Together, they hoisted 'Casamir' up, hauling 'him' carefully to Luna's wagon and the temporary hut that had, belatedly, been erected beside it that morning.

Into the hut they went, ignoring the 'do not disturb' sign. Luna whirled upon their entrance, fury on her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of a trembling Serenity, her face blank and her eyes red and glassy. Matoki and his assistant, whom he noticed for the first time had shockingly blue hair, set Serenity down on the cot on the far side of the room. Luna was beside them at once, smelling salts and various herbs in hand.

She shooed Matoki and the blue haired boy out after a brief thanks, and set to reviving her comatose, sniffling pupil. First the smelling salts, resulting in Serenity starting, jerking away with her mouth open in surprise. Luna took this opportunity to stuff a handful of herbs in her mouth, shoving her jaw shut.

"Chew." She commanded. After a few initial chokes, Serenity did so, making faces all the while. "Now swallow." She swallowed. "There, feel better?"

Slowly, Serenity nodded, rubbing her cheeks free of tears. Her eyes began to clear, and the redness faded from her eyes and face.

"Thanks," Serenity murmured, wrapping her arms around herself and staring at the dirt floor.

"Now, tell me what happened." Luna inquired, pulling up a stool and sitting before her student, ebony black skirts pooling around her.

Coaxed by her teacher's newly soft tone, and the kinder beauty lent to her face by the fact that her hair was loose and down for once, Serenity told her of the cook's simple forgiveness, in front of anyone and everyone, and of her breaking down.

"I can't take it anymore," Serenity whispered, tears rolling down her face as she gazed at the floor. As if her words had been directed at her glamour, and as if the glamour had taken the words for a cancellation, the veil of disguise that had surrounded her since her time back at the palace began to fade.

Luna felt the swell of dispelling power, and she watched with amazement as the young, slender man before her melted into the form of a youthful, slender and willowy woman. Luna leaned away, eyes wide, a hand over her mouth. 

For all appearances, the person before her didn't realize his- or rather, _her_ disguise was failing, flickering. Luna forced herself to regain her composure.

"Can't take what?" Luna's mind, behind her calm, coaxing exterior, was racing. Casamir was a woman? What, why, and how?

"_This_," 'Casamir' hissed. She looked up at Luna with wide, tearbright, intense eyes. "The pointless hate, the suspicion, the paranoia, day after day!" She beat a fist into the taught fabric of the cot she sat on. "She shouldn't have forgiven me!" Sobs wracked her small body, as the glamour flickered even more.

"Who, child?" Luna needed to understand this!

There was silence for a moment, then the story spilled out. Everyone knew of Naru and 'Casamir's brief friendship before the untimely death of the redhead, but no one had ever heard Serenity breathe a word of it herself.

Now Luna heard every bit of pain, ever syllable of agony, every speck of self-bitterness.

"Makoto Benhail…Makoto…ah, yes, the cook. She hails from the northern coast, from Thunderton," Luna said softly, to herself, as if pondering the person she had mentioned. Serenity had heard of the place- thunderstorms were exceptionally common there, thus the name of the province. Luna paused, then regarded her pupil sternly.

"What makes you so special, Casamir Nathai, that you are beyond forgiveness? Every person, man or woman, has the right to choose to forgive or not to forgive. It is something that no one has the right to dictate. If she has chosen to forgive you, be glad of it, and don't question it. It was her right, deserved or not, to give her forgiveness."

Serenity was silent as her name, looking at the hard-packed dirt floor. Her boot-toe absently traced patterns in the dust…

A hand was on her shoulder then, and Serenity looked up into Luna's eyes. She was smiling, gently, and Serenity realized it was the first time Luna had smiled at _her_.

"I know you've lost a friend," Luna began softly. "And I know that that friend was one of the few you've ever had. Why, exactly, you've had so few, I don't know. Selene knows you've a heart big enough to accommodate many true friends." The second hand came up to her face, gently, motherly, a touch Serenity had never known before. "But I do know this, Casamir Nathai of Matihi, if you will let me, I could be a very good friend." The offer lay there, sparkling and solid, but not without its own reservations. Serenity saw them, simple, practical threads holding the sparkling gem of offered friendship aloft, rather than holding it down.

All she had to do was reach out and grab it, threads and all…

Serenity, completely forgetting her façade of a shy youth, fell forward into Luna's arms, nearly toppling them both to the ground. She hugged the older woman furiously, and Luna's startled laughter met Serenity's ears.

Luna gently set Serenity back down, her smile transformed into that familiar, amused quirk of the lips.

"First thing, student and friend of mine, is to tie down that glamour spell of yours to an amulet of sorts." She ignored Serenity's shocked expression, and turned to a chest of drawers that had previously been tied to an interior wall of the wagon.

"…how…?" Serenity breathed.

"We can't have you loosing your disguise every time you get emotional, now can we?" Luna continued, extracting a small, simple pendant of blue-tinted silver, wrought into the shape of a bubble containing what looked to be a few branches of amber. The whole thing was barely bigger than a big toenail.

"…How long…?" 

"How long did I know?" Luna finished Serenity's unspoken question The puzzled look the white haired girl wore on her face only furthered that amused quirk of Luna's lips as Luna handed over the pendant.

"Long enough," she replied, preferring not to reveal that 'long enough' would translate, if interpreted properly, to no more than five minutes. "I trust you know enough to enchant it on your own. Now, I believe the noon meal is about to be served."

Serenity gazed at the pendant for a moment, then quickly strung it around her neck by the thin cord that had come with it, closed her eyes and with a deep breath she raised the glamour once more, picking out tiny threads of the spell and weaving them into complex and solid knots within the center of the bauble.

Finished, knowing that once again she looked like a boy, she bounced up, and with a quick hug to Luna, she darted out the door, disbelief still evident under her happy outlook. She never thought Luna would be so…so…accepting, if she ever found out… But instead of throwing her to the wolves, or turning her in, or, at most, sending her off in secret…instead she'd offered her help and her friendship.

Shaking her head, Serenity decided not to think about it just then, and she continued her trek towards the mess hall. Her destination, though, was not the end of the line leading into the mess hall for the noon meal, but rather the back door to the kitchens attached to the mess hall building. The kitchens smelled thickly of cooked meat, baking breads, and sizzling oils and fats. Ducking around various cooks and scullery maids and boys that had attended the kitchen detail with the regiment, Serenity found the long, narrow window cut out of one wall. On the other side of this was the open mess hall. Standing on her side of this wall, topped with a narrow board that served as a counter, were various cooks serving out stew, bread, and ale (rationed) to those in line, passing them by.

And on the far end, Serenity spotted Makoto, looking exhausted as she rapidly handed out bowls, spoons, _and the bread rolls. She was doing, Serenity realized with a punch in the gut, the job of both Naru and another cook that had died in the Battle of the White._

Serenity stood there for a brief moment, until a passing cook half-deliberately bumped into her, and she snapped out of it. Spotting a soiled apron hanging on a nail on the wall, she went and snatched it down, hooking it over her neck and tying it behind her waist as she trotted over to stand beside Makoto.

Makoto moved to hand a man a bowl with a spoon, but before the man could take it, Serenity snatched it. She stood solidly, planting her feet, and with a solid gaze and a steady hand, she held out the bowl and spoon to the man. He took it, glancing from her to the Cook, Makoto, before moving on. Serenity picked up another bowl and spoon, and handed it to the next man.

She looked up to her left, and met the same deep green eyes that had held such damning forgiveness earlier. Serenity managed a tentative smile that offered all the pleading she could muster.

The answering smile on Makoto's face could have held the world, and the two women returned to their tasks, working thus side by side.

Serenity realized, with a pleasant glow in her abdomen, that she had gained not one, but two friends that day.

Serenity's daily pattern changed, after that day. She rose even earlier, now, a good two hours before dawn. She would make her way to the kitchens, and help prepare breakfast. She would then help serve breakfast, eat hers quickly, and then report to Luna for more lessons. She found herself working even harder to get her daily work done quickly enough so that she could leave her lessons with enough time to help with the last of the noon meal preparations. Again, she would help serve, then help scrub down the tables afterwards.

The afternoon would then find her in the practice yards in the drilling lines, or in the fields, erecting new buildings, or at the walls, mending a break or adding to the ever-thicker wood and stone barriers. Then, depending on the day, she would either do the washing –there were only two other men she whose washing she was still doing, now- or tend to her armor and weapons, or, as on most days, return to Luna for a final, squeezed-in lesson with Luna.

Then, she would, most of the time, just barely make it to help serve out dinner. She would eat, return to her tent and do any eveningwork Luna had given her, and then retire to bed.

It went on, thus, for another month. Things were maddeningly quiet before, at last, something happened. Although, considering it happened during the middle of a war, it might not be considered much of anything.

At first, many cooks regarded her with hostility, not only because many still blamed her for Naru –whom had been a favorite- but because she had kept, after the first day or two, to the simplest, easiest tasks.

When chopping vegetables one morning, the simmering, disgruntledness of the other cooks came to a head.

Brios, the cook that had bumped her on that first day, approached her with a bloody butcher knife. Serenity swallowed at the sight, and forced herself to look at his face not the knife, not the knife, not the knife…

"I'm tired of it!" He bellowed, slamming the knife down into the pile of potatoes she'd been pealing and chopping. She squeaked and jumped away, as did many others around her. Briefly, in her mind, she realized as she watched the blood from the butcher knife seem into the rooty vegetables, she'd have to boil the potatoes again.

She turned her most steely gaze on the man, squaring her shoulders, placing her hands on her hips in an unconsciously stubborn-woman motion.

"Who put a bee up your ass?" She demanded, repeating a phrase Motoki had lobbed at her that morning when she'd been particularly grumpy. She'd found it funny, but she hopped, with her replacing Motoki's teasing tone with her own indignant one, that this large man would _not find it amusing._

"You, y'snivelin' little layabout!" He growled. Around them, the cooks and scullery boys and maids seemed unsure as to support him, challenge him or stay neutral.

Serenity blinked. "That's what you're so mad about? Me doing the easy stuff?" She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Dun y'take that tone wif me, y'little-"

"Have you forgotten, Brios, those poisonous dumplings a few weeks ago that gave everyone indigestion for three days?" A dangerously controlled voice drawled, coming up from behind Serenity. She glanced over her shoulder to see Makoto walk up, big rolling pin in hand and hands on her hips, the whole tallness of her dusted with flour.

Brios snapped his mouth shut, a purple vein bulging in his temple. Everyone remembered those dumplings, Serenity's first assignment.

"I thought so," Makoto replied to the silence. "Get back to work, all of you. Next time you think Casamir is lazy, remember those dumplings. And the rock biscuits. And the burnt porridge with sand in it. And the-"

"All right, all right, they get it," Serenity hissed out of the corner of her mouth, shooting Makoto a withering look. Makoto only responded with on of her amiable smiles, giving her a wink as everyone dispersed and returned to their respective jobs. Makoto left, grinning as Serenity grumbled about it not being her fault she couldn't cook.

Serenity turned back to the pile of bloody potatoes- Brios had reclaimed his knife before he'd stalked off. With a sigh, she swept most of the potatoes into her apron, and trudged across the room, dropping only one, and deposited them all in a large pot over a fire pit. She went back and collected the last of the potatoes, including the one she'd dropped, and added them to the others. She then set about looking for kindling and flint to light the fire under the pot, but when at last she found them and squatted by the pot and pit to light the wood, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She dropped the flint and kindling out of surprise, and she looked up to see a semi-familiar face, one of the soldier's she'd spotted occasionally.

"The Commander wants you," he said gruffly. From the look on his face, Serenity could tell he was one of the men who thought her weak and childish to work in the kitchens.

She stood, dusting off her hands, and sending an apologetic look to those who glanced her way. A scullery maid, with an understanding smile, came over and took over the potatoes.

Serenity untied the apron and tossed it towards a hook on the wall. It caught, and Serenity followed the man out of the kitchens.

By the time night had fallen, Serenity had been informed that a counterattack was to be formed in secret, and that her team, and five others, would cross the river under the cover of a magically induced fog, produced by Luna. The fog would muffle sound and faces, and a chemical in the fog would aid the fires they were to set on the supply and weapons buildings, as well as put to slumber any who breathed it. After, of course, they raided said supply and weapons buildings.

This was all to come after their first order- slip into every hut, every tent, and kill all they found. Soldiers, cooks, healers, smiths, everyone, including those put to unconsciousness by the fog. Everyone save their commander and captain, whom they were to bring back to camp. Besides them, no prisoners.

In the pit of her stomach, Serenity felt the sickest of dread and shame as she put on her lightest armor in her tent. War was one thing, when both parties knew of a battle, both could fight and defend. But this?

Luna entered her tent just as Serenity finished pulling on her lightest chainmaille shirt over her thick leather jerkin and quilted wool shirt- winter was nearly upon them. Luna handed Serenity a slender vial filled with a bubbling purple liquid.

"The antidote to the Silence Fog," Luna told her. "As soon as all the men have taken it, I'll start the spell. The entire river region should be engulfed in it in a few hours. Only the men in our camp will be immune to it."

Serenity swallowed the potion in one gulp, shuddering and making a face as the slippery coldness slid down her throat and gurgled in her empty stomach- she hadn't been able to eat her evening meal for the first time in her life.

Luna helped Serenity strap on her left gauntlet. While Serenity would use magic as her main 'weapon' her next best skill was with a sword, surprisingly enough. The gauntlets helped keep the sword wielder from spraining a wrist with the thrusts and twirls of the heavy blade. Most men didn't need one, but with Serenity's slight frame, her tiny wrists needed all the support they could get.

The other gauntlet was laced up, snugly in place, and Luna plaited Serenity's now waist-length silver-white hair- it still had not returned to its natural blonde. Over that hair went a light helmet- not a helmet, really, but more of a large, form-fitting hat of hammered metal, laced with reinforcing threads of magic. A gift from Luna.

This was the first time, Serenity realized, she had been fully suited up. They had all trained with various numbers of weights, to increase their strength and endurance so that they could handle any type of armor, but this was this was actual maille armor. A maille shirt, maille leggings, steel reinforced boots, the gauntlets, and the helmet-hat.

Serenity bid Luna farewell, and stepped outside. From her tent, she could see the riverbank, and the men that were readying the boats. As she watched, she realized that she wasn't ready for this, this thing she'd been preparing for this, an attack of this sort, for months…

Four months to the day, since Serenity had signed up to hide under her father's nose. One month training, two weeks to reach Camp Beginning, another month until the Battle of the White, another two weeks after that to when Serenity had joined Makoto, and then at last a month since that. Four months total.

It felt like a year…

Startling herself, Serenity realized quite suddenly that her birthday was next month. Seventeen. She'd be seventeen…

She wondered if she'd live to see that number.

With a sigh, Serenity adjusted her helmet-hat, and made her way towards the riverbank.

By the time the last of the orders have been given ("Keep quiet, bring back as much as you can, kill as many vermin as you can, burn as much as you can, and for Selene's sake don't get _yourselves killed!"), it was near midnight, and the only sound that Serenity could hear was the soft slush slosh of the boat paddles dipping quietly in and out of the water. But even that was muffled by the thick fog that fully enveloped everything and everyone by the time they reached the other side of the river. Hardly able to see their faces in front of their hands, Serenity and her team was forced to rely on their senses and the memory of the layout of the camp they had been shown._

The memory showed that a large building, the mess hall, would be directly before them. Serenity's team, headed by Matoki, along with another team lead by a man named Nihoni, would slink around the building to the supply hut, and load the food and ale and whatever else they found onto the boats to be rowed back, then the empty boat returned.

Nihoni, as Serenity remembered, was one of the three Captains that had accompanied Commander Demando. He was in charge of the entire excursion. 

The other team would be carrying out similar tasks, two other teams aiming for the weapons shack, the other two heading for the general supply hut. A seventh and eighth team stood guard, and a ninth and tenth and eleventh accompanied each duo of teams gathering supplies, watching for any waking enemy, should someone chance to be naturally immune.

Serenity's thoughts were dark, her stomach in knots as she loaded the last small sack of flour into the boat. The boat shoved off, paddling silently away, and she turned with the rest of her team to crouch in the brush that lined the riverbank. Soon, she heard, along with the rest of her team, the soft, bird-like whistles that told them that the rest of the teams were finished, as well.

Now came the hard part, the part Serenity had kept from thinking about… the part were she would have to consciously kill people…

Last time had been different- she hadn't been in control of her powers. But this time she was in control, more than ever before, and she would be actually killing, with a sword, with controlled burst of fire, with flying daggers of ice, with miniature clouds of poison gas, with invisible threads of power that would choke and strangle…

Could she do it? It went against everything she knew, everything she loved, everything she believed to be true and good… It went against every vow she'd made! Her vow to end the war, her vow to never again obey just because she was told to obey, her vow to never run away…

Because wasn't this running away? By doing this, wasn't she giving in? Wasn't she giving in to the silent little voice in her mind and heart, telling her it was hopeless, her quest to end this pointless quarrel?

But then again, she couldn't hide, either, because that, too, would be running away.

What was she to do?

Another whistle, louder, more shrill and urgent, from nearby- Nihoni.

Her team, consisting of Matoki, the boy Shingo, and Hishai, Tsigai, and Hakai (the three clumsy ones that had been even later than her on her first day), was the first to move forward out of the brush. Soon after, as she kept low to the ground, still trying to figure out a way to get herself out of this predicament, she heard two more shrill whistles.

In an orderly fashion, over the next fifteen minutes, the teams were distributed around the camp, weapons ready to strike. Serenity's team was joined by Nihoni's. She remembered faintly that they were positioned outside the hut that supposedly belonged to the Commander and Captain in charge of the Elysion camp.

Nihoni signaled, a high pitched whistle, three times louder than any of the others. Cries went up, far to excited for Serenity's taste- how could anyone be happy about killing? Serenity was sickened as she was pulled along into the hut- but she pulled away, hung outside. She had been supposed to go in, use her magic to make sure they didn't get out, but she stayed…she stayed outside. She didn't run away, but she didn't run forward, either.

They had attacked just in time, it seemed, for she heard cries that indicated retaliance was being had- the Elysions were waking up.

There hadn't been enough teams to cover all the huts or tents, and those in the shelters not surrounded by Namorisians were awakening ever quicker, now, with the screams all around them urging them to fight the magical effects of the fog.

Serenity found herself under attack, and she ducked, drew her sword, ducked again, and rolled under the legs of her attacker just as the same said attacker, a man with shaggy brown hair continuously getting in his eyes, came at her again. She kicked him in the derriere, and we went sprawling forward only to catch his balance and whirl around again. Somehow, she'd dropped her sword, and at once her swordmaster's voice was in her hand, screaming at her to never, ever drop her sword.

But then again, that had been before Serenity had begun to train as a War Mage.

At once a blade constructed purely from the water droplets in the air around her, forming into an icy sword, condensed in her grip. The ice of the grip bit through her gloves, but it would be a while before her hand went anywhere close to numb.

She swung, he ducked, and she swung again, cutting in and upwards with a smooth underhand arch. She brought it straight up out of the swing when he'd sidestepped it, whirling to bring it back down again. Off guard, he stepped right into the blade, the icy sharpness slicing into his side.

He didn't even scream, but grunted as he yanked himself away. Serenity noticed two things; a) that he'd dropped his sword, too- when, she couldn't recall- and b) she'd wandered, in the fight, a good ways away from the hut of the Commander and Captain. In addition, as she noticed these things, an agonized cry rose up from the hut, in a voice she knew all too well.

Matoki.

Almost on instinct, she kicked the dropped sword towards him, and as he gave her the most confused of looks, she turned and ran back towards the hut, thinking only of Matoki, thinking only that she would not, would _not_, loose another friend.

She leaped, aiming to conquer the last few steps between her and the hut, and crash through the open door-

Pain exploded in her head and shoulder, and she was thrown violently back down to the ground mid-leap. A heavy weight was on top of her, a weight that quickly rolled off. Serenity, too, sat up instantly, pulling her feet under her, her head snapping up to find herself gazing directly into the deepest violet eyes she'd ever seen, set in a face belonging to a body that was poised perfectly mirror to Serenity's own. The body was taller than her, clad completely in black, the face bearing those startling, intense, fire-filled eyes framed with dark locks crisply pulled back into a braided bun, the braids of which were of the kind Serenity had never seen before.

The only other thing Serenity managed to register –however briefly- was the femininity of the woman's high cheekbones, proud nose and poised, full lips.

Then the woman was up and running, a long, slender blade of gold in her hand, the end dripping with blood. 

Serenity's mage-sense kicked in, and all at once she smelled and sensed the power radiating from the woman like a fire-red glow, the ancient magic snaking through her veins, Serenity's nostrils the threads of identity-power lacing it the blood on the blade.

Matoki's blood.

With an internal growl, Serenity was up in running, her talent for speed aiding her as never before in her pursuit of the raven haired witch.

Into the woods they ran, running parallel with the river, judging by the flashes of increasingly light-colored water to Serenity's left- dawn was approaching, but the woods were still dark as night. Because of this, Serenity directed specks of power to aid her sight and foot-hold finding in the soft, muddy riverbank ground. Ferns and exotic flowers were trampled beneath their feet as the woman ran, and Serenity chased. She kept her distance, just barely. She wanted to wait til they got to a place where they could truly battle, sorceress to sorceress- she didn't want to kill her. No rage for a friend could push her that far, not quite- she hadn't forgotten her vow to end this war, even under her rage.

But she did want to make her pay.

Oh, did she want to make her pay.

At last Serenity saw her chance. Up ahead, in front of the raven witch, a small clearing. With a push of pure willpower Serenity leaped forward, tackling the woman and sending them both tumbling into the muddy clearing. Brown, wet dirt clung to them both as they rolled to their feet, scrambling away and fixing their eyes on one another.

They both froze like wary wildcats, eyes wide, chests heaving. Their breath beginning to return to them, they circled, slowly, prowling, and, Serenity noticed with grand dismay, her adversary was far more graceful than she. The raven haired woman exuded unbelievable amounts of power, grace, poise, and utter, absolute _utter control._

Serenity, for the first time during the entire flight, was frightened.

If the raven witch saw this, she hid it well. Both were weaponless- what had happened to the bloodied, golden sword Serenity knew naught. Could the raven woman see Serenity's budding power within her? Did she know she could conjure a sword, as surely as Serenity knew the raven woman could?

Most likely. If the woman was as strong as she thought, there would be nothing Serenity could hide from her.

And suddenly, in a wave of panic, Serenity knew that if not for the amulet about her neck, anchoring the glamour spell about her, the raven witch would know she was female. Perhaps even despite it!

Serenity's fears knew no more time to grow, for the woman leaped, branding a conjured sword of pure flames in her hands- even the hilt was made of fire! But, as Serenity formed a silver shield about herself and rolled away, this in itself was not the surprising part. What was surprising, was that through her magical sight, Serenity saw no guarding spells about the woman's hand to protect herself from the fire. Even the best of mages wasn't immune to fire naturally- all had to at least soak their flesh in anti-fire potions, or wrap their limbs in fire proof gloves or cloth.

Not having time to ponder how the raven witch could grip fire with her purely bare hands, Serenity summoned to herself her blade of ice once more, only to discover that the air was too dry- the resident war mage of the Elysion camp must have awakened, and dried the air of the sleeping fog!

Serenity called on the next best thing- a blade formed of light. Sunlight was stronger, but the moon was full and the stars shone bright. Light blades were the hardest to control, but Luna had once told her she'd a knack for it.

Of course, a 'knack' was far from 'skill' and the resulting blade flickered horribly when the raven witch's fire blade came crashing down upon it. But, through sheer force of will, it held solidly, strong enough for Serenity to shove back, and roll away.

They circled again, eyeing each other, sizing one another up, calculating the new information gathered by their recent, brief exchange of blows.

Serenity attacked, was blocked. She feinted to the right, then came up and down to the left, swerved again, stepped back, lunged- all of them were blocked. Her feints were predicted, her true attacks stopped squarely.

But for every feint that was ignored, for every offense move that was countered, Serenity dealt equally. The raven woman delivered blow after blow, all dealt with deadly accuracy that scared Serenity silly- her movements were on automatic, and she was thankful that, despite increases in her studies with Luna, she had managed to keep attending the swordsmanship drills day after day. They were the only things keep her alive now, the automatic reactions of her brain responding to memorized movements with more memorized movements.

Again the backed off, circling once more, slower this time. Serenity's moonbeam blade was fading horribly, flickering more and more. With the briefest of glances upwards, Serenity discovered why- clouds were moving in, blocking the stars and moon. Serenity began to maneuver herself towards a cluster of large pebbles. If all else failed, including her sword, she could grab some of those.

Both parties began to rev up for another attack, when a loud horn rang out, crystal clear in the air of the dawn. 

Serenity smiled- she knew that horn!

Almost immediately the sound of crashing, running feet, dozens of them, were heard pounding in their direction. 

Hearing the horn, belonging to people that would be less than friendly to her, the woman looked one last time at Serenity, their eyes meeting squarely and locking for the briefest of moments before the woman turned, and ran into the foliage, disappearing with barely a ripple in the leaves to show where she'd vanished.

Men, accompanied with Matoki gripping a shallow stab wound in his left shoulder, burst into the clearing. As the moonbeam sword faded completely, leaving behind only a sprinkling of moondust on the ground to proclaim its valiant fight, Serenity was engulfed in a manly bear hug by Matoki, whom used his good arm to its full potential.

"You _idiot_," Matoki hissed, before hugging her again. "You were supposed to come _inside…!"_

"Enough, Lieutenant," Nihoni approached, limping, leaning on his sword. He looked around, and sighed. "Too bad you didn't kill her, or detain her til we got here." He shrugged. "But I didn't expect it- I know of that woman. She's a mean one with a blade, for all she's female." He glowed with triumph. The expression on his face, smug, smeared with the blood of death, made her sick. But she swallowed the bile in her throat, and managed a sloppy salute.

"It was a good thing you remained outside, cadet," He told her. "If you hadn't," his gaze turned hostile and calculating as he glanced at her sharply. "We wouldn't have known which direction she'd gone, and thus we wouldn't have known," he sauntered closer, and nervousness rose in Serenity's throat. " We wouldn't have known what camp the Princess escaped to."

Serenity's blood ran cold as he approached, his look intense. Serenity's breathing became labored, and a roaring, sobbing, choking panic arose within her, desperately crying '_nonononononoNO…' over and over and over…_

But Nihoni only clapped her on the shoulder as he passed, going over to examine the ashes on the ground, the only remains from the fearsome fire sword.

Serenity blinked, looking after him with wide, bloodshot eyes.

…but…?

Hadn't he meant…hadn't…? Nihoni, hadn't he been referring to _her_, when he'd said 'princess?' She'd thought for sure that, somehow, it was all over, that he'd recognized her…

Unless…

Serenity blinked again, and turned back to Matoki, mouth open-

Matoki only gripped her elbow with his good hand, and pulled her along. "Come on, we need to get back to camp- I'm wounded, and I'll bet you're not much better. Not many people can go face-on with Princess Rei and live to tell the tale. You've got to at least have a few nicks and bruises.

Serenity relaxed with startling suddenness.

So Nihoni hadn't been referring to her! She was safe! Serenity wanted to laugh and dance, but then became all to aware of her sore limbs, her liquefied bones, the agonizing bruises and searing gashes that littered her body that was deathly exhausted. Running aided by magic was a nifty thing- but it had its price, like all things magical. Her right arm, too, was beginning to go numb with the aftershock of using a moonbeam blade without the proper protections. To add to it, the frost bite from her earlier ice blade beginning to become excruciatingly painful as well.

The pain of her body reminded her of the main source of the pain- the impact, pursuit, and fight with the raven woman. What had Matoki called her? Princess Rei?

Ah, yes, younger sister to the enemy King Endymion. She should have curtseyed, she realized belatedly, not attacked her with a sword…

Serenity swayed, her thoughts become more and more liquid.

She should have offered her sweets…a comfortable chair…made jokes and inquired after her brother's health… Wait, no that was Beryl's job… But she wanted to ask about Endymion…ask if his raven hair, hair that was the same shade as Princess Rei's, was as soft and silky as it had looked, that day she had caught sight of him, hiding with Safir…

Her last thought before passing out from exhaustion was of the deep blue eyes framed by that raven hair, wondering why she had purple eyes, and he had blue…so blue…so, so blue…

"I telepathed the General back at the capital," Luna informed the bedridden Serenity one morning, three days later. "He's sending two more regiments, a full phalanx and one mounted Company to man the newly captured outpost. They've named it Camp Princess."

"'ow abbobpriet," Serenity sniffled, blowing her congested nose, her muffled words translating to 'how appropriate.' Her exhaustion the previous few days had left her weak enough to, despite Luna's best efforts, contract a cold. Serenity wasn't the only one- the flu epidemic had broken out among the residents of the entire Camp Beginning, including the skeleton crew that had been relocated to operate Camp Princess until the new troops arrived.

"'oo's 'eading th' 'ew guys?" Serenity inquired with another blow of her nose.

"Commander Artemis is leading 'the new guys.'" Luna informed her, turning away, and then returning with a cup of something boiling. When Serenity took it, however, the temperature of the cup was room temperature. She drank it all down, and when she was done, she couldn't blow her nose fast enough.

When at last she tossed the last kerchief to the bin in the corner, she could breath freely, and did so with relish.

"Why didn't you give me that stuff sooner?" She demanded with a pout.

"Because the main ingredient, Nosewort mushrooms, take a full three days to ferment properly." Luna replied.

Serenity blanched. "Fer…ment…?" She echoed. Luna ignored her, glad that the statement had successfully distracted her pupil from her blushing cheeks. Serenity, had she spotted them, would have wanted to know the reason for the pinkness.

"So why so many?" Serenity inquired. "Why is the General sending so many men? It only took one full regiment to fully man Camp Beginning, and Camp Princess is only a little bigger."

Luna sat down in a chair beside Serenity's cot, a clump of a wool-like looking substance in her hands. As she began to spin it, by hand, into a thick thread, Serenity remembered what it was- Wool's poison. Serenity switched her vision to her magical sight, and saw that Luna was stringing magical threads of sickly greens and blacks into the wool. Woven thus in the presence of an ill person, the thick thread would kill anyone whose throat it was wrapped around. A useful thing for a common woman, who wasn't supposed to have a weapon, to carry when she felt endangered. Serenity figured Luna was taking advantage of all the sick people around.

"What I didn't mention," Luna said in response to Serenity's question. "Was that we've been ordered to relocate to another camp, one recently captured a few miles west of here." Serenity drank in this new information, accepting it as she lay quietly. 

"There's something else," Luna began, and Serenity suppressed a groan as she recognized the tone in Luna's voice. "You should begin to start looking out for your Mage Guard. Not necessarily to choose, but…" She paused her work on the threads, setting them down in her lap and looking at her pupil, a serious air about her. "Serenity, you are getting very good, very fast, for all your clumsiness and mistakes and forgetfulness, somehow you are managing to turn yourself into one of the most successful students I've ever had. You're the only person I've ever met who has managed to, after only a month of training with conjured weapons, hold onto a moonbeam blade for more than five minutes!"

"I didn't really hold on to it- it kept flickering." Serenity reminded her.

"Nevertheless." Luna returned to her threads, twisting, rolling, drawing it out longer and longer. "You should begin to watch those around you, begin to think about what you want in the members of your Guard. For the rest of your lives, they will be your family- think long and hard."

"Luna, why don't you have a Mage Guard?" Serenity asked suddenly. Luna froze, her hands becoming more still than a stone on a windless day. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, her hands began to move again.

Soon after, so did her lips.

"Catsy, Byrdie, Prisma, Avery…" Luna murmured their names as if they were sacred.

There was a long pause, then she began again.

"The four were sisters. I was their adopted sister." Her fingers began working faster, but steady as ever. "They were also the cousins of our Commander, Demando. And still yet, Safir –you've met him, I believe- was their brother."

Serenity's eyes widened. Safir had never mentioned them- but then again, she and he hadn't been friends for long. Then the odd family relations hit her.

"Wait…but… Safir and Demando are brothers. How could the girls be cousins to Demando, but sisters to Safir?"

"The Duke and Duchess of House Diamond had Demando almost immediately after their marriage. Soon after, the Duchess died. No more than a month after that, Lady Patrienea married the Duke of House Diamond against her will, and bore Safir. After his birth, she fell in love, and had an affair with the brother of the deceased Duchess." Luna explained, and Serenity's slight knowledge of family matters did little to help her grasp the explanation. "The new wife of the brother, and Patrienea, were secluded when the pregnancy was discovered, then when the girls were born, one right after the other, everyone claimed they belonged to the wife of the brother."

Serenity blinked.

"I get it," she lied. She would figure it out later. "So you and these girls became friends?"

Luna nodded. "Since childhood. When I became a Mage, I didn't need a Mage Guard. Then the current King came to the throne, and the position of War Mage was created. My station was changed, and suddenly I needed a Mage Guard. Naturally, I chose the four sisters." Again, her hands paused. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. They died, one right after the other, in our very first battle. They'd been good with swords, but not good enough. And it would be a long time before I learned to keep a cool head during battle, cool enough to cast spells while arrows are being shot at me."

There was more silence, and Luna finished twisting the one clump, and retrieved another, putting away the first completed one in a small box. When she returned with another clump, Serenity ventured one last final question.

"Why…didn't you choose another Guard…?"

Luna never answered.

The following day brought a break in Serenity's cloudy-minded illness, and she breathed deep the crisp, cold clean air of the outside for the first time in several days. Clad in snug leggings with quilted breeches over them, with a shirt, tunic, and doublet covered by a long, fur-lined coat, she trudged through the frost on the ground to the mess hall.

She paused, realizing her surroundings were different. Then she remembered, she'd been left at Camp Princess. Luna, too, had been relocated. 

Going by what little memory she retained from that foggy night, she maneuvered in the direction that she believed lay the river. If she could just find the riverbank, she could find the mess hall easily enough. But alas, again Serenity's sense of direction (or lack thereof) seemed to only lead her in circles. Thoroughly lost, she sought the guidance of a short, almost pixie-ish looking boy with oddly blue hair. A dark blue, nearly black, but blue nonetheless.

"Pardon?" Serenity inquired, popping around a tent to come face to face with the boy. The boy had been examining something in his hand and had glanced up to abruptly find a face in front of his- needless to say, he was startled.

He squeaked in a rather high pitched tone, and dropped whatever he'd been holding, stumbling back a bit.

Serenity was at once at his side, steadying him. "Oh, so sorry!" She enthused, leaning down to scoop up the object- a canteen of something hot. Anti-heat magics instantly flowed into Serenity's flesh, at her command. Spotting the red welts on the boy's hand from handling the canteen too carelessly, Serenity spread the magics to encompass the entire canteen. She handed it back, and when the boy took it gingerly, the surprise on his face told Serenity that it had worked- the canteen would now be cool to the touch, while the contents would remain piping hot.

"So sorry about that," Serenity said, bouncing back a step.

"That is perfectly all right," the boy replied, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He bowed his head slightly, and moved to continue on his way.

"Oh, wait!" Serenity stopped him. "Sorry to be a bother, but could you direct me to the mess hall? I'm-" She was interrupted by the gurgling growl of her belly. She grinned sheepishly. "I'm starving." She finished.

The boy blinked, then a slow smile crept sheepishly onto his face.

"All right," she said. "I just need to deliver this to Lieutenant B'tinoi."

"I'll walk with you," Serenity declared cheerfully, and they fell into step together in a companionable silence- for a few moments.

"So where you from?" Serenity bounced ahead, walking backwards to face the boy. She couldn't say why, but she felt an odd sort of kinsmanship with the boy. Perhaps it was his size and demeanor- Serenity understood it all too well.

"Abdiniyos," The boy said softly after a moment, daring a quick glance up at Serenity.

"Where's that?" Serenity asked innocently. The boy looked up at Serenity sharply.

"West," was all he said. Serenity knew when to drop a subject. Obviously Abdiniyos was a bad, bad place. Or maybe supposedly only bad people came from there? Either way, next question!

"So what's your name?" Serenity asked, turning to walk side-by-side with the boy once more.

The boy looked at her- or rather, down at her, for he was a scant two inches taller. He raised his eyebrow, and his lips quirked. "Don't you suppose that should have been the first question?"

"Probably," Serenity replied with a bright, but sheepish grin. The boy, too, smiled slightly, and looked away, shaking his head lightly.

"My name is Kennan Audim," the boy finally answered. He threw a glance and a smile Serenity's way. "You can call me Kenn- most do."

"And I'm Casamir Nathai," Serenity paused, and stuck out her hand in a comical version of a proffered handshake. Eyes twinkling with amusement and slight bewilderment, the boy, too, stopped and took the hand.

"Call me Cas," Serenity told him when they resumed walking. "So what's your number?"

Over the next ten or so minutes it took to deliver the canteen of hot broth, and walk back to the mess hall, Serenity learned that Kenn had come with the reinforcements that had arrived shortly after the Battle of the White, and that he was a replacement healer, and since he hadn't come til a few days after the Battle of the White Serenity understood why she hadn't spotted him during her…work in the medical tent that day. Because of his position, he had no 'number.'

Aside from this, Serenity learned that both of Kenn's parents were alive, last he heard, as was his sole elder brother. He learned that Kenn had wanted to be a doctor since he was little, but his parents had been unable to send him to any schools or temples to learn the art. So, when the war had begun, and Kenn had proven to have an aptitude for a healing hand, he was drafted.

"I hate war," He confessed. "I loathe this war and I believe it to be utterly pointless. But," he added. "If we must defend ourselves, then I am glad to help." He smiled slightly. "To look on the bright side, at least I can receive the medical training I'd never receive otherwise."

"True, true, true," Serenity consented.

They reached the mess hall, and Serenity departed, explaining her habit of assisting with serving the noon meal- and every other meal. Kenn smiled, and nodded. "I know,  
 he said. "I've seen you."

With a wave, Serenity left, and ducked back around into the newly restocked kitchens, the kitchens she had raided in the dark cover of a foggy night only a few days ago.

She found Makoto, per usual, and was welcomed with a square of cloth, with strings coming out of each corner, thrust in her face.

"Put it on!" Makoto demanded, her voice muffled behind her own square of cloth tied to her face over her nose and mouth.

"But…I'm better!" Serenity whined in protest, taking the cloth nonetheless and looking at it distastefully.

"So you say. But you can't see the nasty little vermin that cause sickness, now can you?" Makoto admonished, taking the cloth from her and setting to tying it about Serenity's face herself, maneuvering around the thick braid that fell down the shorter girl's back.

"No, but-"

"So whose to say there aren't some still on you, ready to bite you and make you sick again, or jump into the food you'll be serving, hm?" Makoto finished, tying the strings securely. Serenity scowled under the itchy, stuffy mask, reaching back and trying to adjust the strings so they didn't pull at her hair.

Seeing that her point had been made, Makoto then shooed Serenity towards the serving line, then proceeded to bound across the kitchens to holler at a scullery maid whom had taken off her mask, directing her wash the meat she was cutting up, as well as the knife, before continuing.

Serenity watched briefly as the girl went to, scowling, to scrub the knife in a bucket of hot water, using the clean sand and salt in the bowl beside the bucket to scrub the blade.

With a sigh and a scowl of her own, Serenity set to passing out the bread rolls and tiny packets of rationed butter wrapped in waxed paper.

 When she was done, Serenity was more than glad to hand over her mask and apron, and take her own trencher of seasoned chunks of meat, a solid clump of a boiled grain called 'rice' a half a potato and a crusty roll from the bottom of the bread  basket. She bypassed the ale and cider for a mug of hot tea, and found her way into the mess hall where she found the boy Kenn just finishing his meal. She plopped done beside him, and dug in ravenously- she hadn't allowed herself to pick at a single morsel when she'd been serving, like she sometimes did when she was hungry. Makoto never failed to admonish her with exceeding exasperation when she caught her.

Kenn blinked in startled amusement at the girl beside him, watching as, within moments, Serenity was fully caught up to Kenn in her meal.

Serenity paused and grinned at Kenn. Through a bite of rice she said, "Now we can eat and talk and finish at the same time together!" She beamed at her companion, and Kenn promptly let loose a tinkling laugh that was at once stifled under a slight hand. Eyes still twinkling, Kenn nevertheless shook with held-in laughter.

This, despite Kenn's quick attempts to silence himself, brought attention. The attention, though, quickly turned to Serenity, and a large burly man strode across the room and sat down. His ebony skin was crisscrossed with scars, and he towered over Serenity, even while sitting. His legs were long enough to, if he stuck them out, stick out a good two feet out the other side of the table.

"You are the one that challenged the Fire Priestess?" He asked, gazing at Serenity steadily. Serenity gulped, the rice suddenly sticky as it lodged in her throat. She looked away, taking a deep drink of her tea. The rice dislodged, and she swallowed before looking back up at her new table companion. She nodded, not trusting her voice in the presence of this…this…_giant_. She briefly registered the three other normal sized men behind him.

"Quite a feat, for one so small," the big man continued, his gaze steady as ever, coal black eyes boring into hers. She felt Kenn, on the other side of her, shy away.

"So tell us about it, little boy," one of the men that had been standing behind the big dark man moved to Serenity's other side, using the fact that Kenn had scooted away a bit to shove the small man aside and plop down beside Serenity.

Serenity was at once out of her seat and helping Kenn up, glaring at the man. The big man chuckled, a deep rumbling noise. With one swing of his arm, the other man was on the floor. Serenity and Kenn, at the big man's motion, retook their seats.

"I am Kheron, and this is Breton," he motioned to the blonde man behind him, and Breton nodded. "And this is Morhin." The other man, bald and tall with tattoos on his scalp, gave them a toothy grin that flashed many shades of gold.

"And we, sir flame chaser, wish to hear of your encounter with the Raven Witch," Morhin sat down beside Kenn, his movements liquid and smooth.

Shocked into obeying, Serenity told them the tale- of being drawn to stay outside the building, of being attacked and conjuring an ice blade. Of the Princess Rei running out of the hut, of Serenity's smelling the blood on her blade as belonging to a friend. She told of the chase, of using magic to aid her speed. She also warned of the dangers of doing so, when the men began to look hungry for such a talent.

The crowd around her had doubled, by the time she reached to telling them of the chase. Then it had doubled again when she'd reached the fight with the Raven Witch.

By the time the tale was complete, it was late afternoon, and the crowd around her was substantial. 

"Not many can hold a moonbeam blade," Kenn commented in the silence.

Serenity beamed perkily. "Not many are me," she declared. Laughter roared up at the tiny 'man's' bravado.

"Too true, my small friend, too true," Kheron grinned, white teeth flashing out from between broad, dark lips.

Questions began to echo in the mess hall- what did the Raven Witch look like? Not many, even those present at the battle, had ever seen even a portrait of her. Was she as beautiful as they said, they wanted to know. Was her skill with magic great? Had she summoned her raven demons, the demons from which she'd gotten her nickname? Had she used fire in the battle?

"A fire sword, yes," Serenity nodded. "The fire blade I mentioned, that she conjured. It was the most magically pure fire I'd ever seen. And, the thing is," Serenity paused, almost confused herself. "The thing was that it was true fire. Not conjured, not illusion. And she gripped it with her bare hands- I mean purely bare. No gloves, no cloth, no spells, no nothing."

"That," Kenn told Serenity simply. "Would be because of Princess Rei's status as a Fire Priestess of Aries, the god of war and fire, husband to the goddess Disportia, the goddess of passion. The symbol of Disportia is the raven, thus her keeping companion with her two raven demons. Which," he added. "I doubt are true demons."

"What else could they be?" A man scoffed. "To help her, with her spells and such? To be smart. Animals aren't smart."

"Of course you aren't, Mahb," Kheron snorted. Laughter and snickers at the man's expense met the ears of all, and Mahb flamed red and closed his mouth.

"Animals, with a mage, are capable of much more than many suspect," Quiet Breton spoke up. "I was with Commander Artemis last year, at the Two Moon War." Breton named the war that had lasted for only two months, with the island kingdoms to the north. "We rode from Canton Springs to the Coast in a week," he told them, the disbelieving looks on their faces prodding him to speak further. "All the Commander did was Speak to the horses. You'd be surprised just how much faster a Company can go if the horses know what's going on and are ready when you need them. There's nothing so nice as a cooperating animal in times where speed is needed."

"Oh, I can believe it all right," one man muttered. Many others, especially those whom had experienced hardships due to panicky animals, added their agreement to the sentiment.

Further evening discussions were cut to a close by the sudden and clear ringing of trumpets and horns. Everyone was at once heading for the door, the final remains of meals forgotten. The sun was nearing the horizon, and Serenity had to shield her eyes from the bright star as she tried to make out any semblance of detail or faces in the glare. All she could see was a grand column of splashing through a shallow part of the river, a ways down the water.

They crossed, and rode up along the riverbank to the camp, met by cheers and stable boys ready to take the weary mounts and provide fresh water and dry blankets and cloaks to the river-water sodden riders.

And first among them all was a tall, lean man with long white hair, whiter than hers. Despite this, he was young and strong-looking, with a feline sort of grace. A man that had provided shade to Serenity's eyes, allowing her to see, move, and at once the glare of the sun, out of the corner of her eyes, blinded her.

She ducked around to the other side of a tent, the white structure shadowing her. When her eyes were clear of spots, she saw a sight that made her gasp and shriek with surprised, mischievous delight.

The man had dismounted, and now held a woman in his arms, a woman with familiar lengths of lusciously wavy and curly inky tresses, clad her best skirt and blouse. The black cloak about her shoulders fell away as the man wrapped her in his arms, and bent her over, melding her to him as his lips found hers in a kiss that was visibly searing.

The woman in the man's arms was Luna.

On a hunch, Serenity switched her vision to her magical sight, and her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw a bond, the most beautiful and shining thing she'd ever seen, crystal, laughing and sparkling cord of the purest power known to magic-kind linking the two of them.

Serenity knew that link.

It was a link that only two people that were meant for each other could generate the needed ingredients, and only by sheer force of will, and the assistance of a Mage or Priest could the ingredients be properly melded to form that link.

Grinning with absolute evil delight, Serenity moved forward to meet the man that could tolerate Luna long enough to marry her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Ack, so sorry this took so long to get out! I feel so horrid! It's just I had some awful make-up work for some of my collage classes, then the holidays rolled around, then I went to Vegas for a friend's wedding, then New Years stuff, then I had this positively horrid cold… *sigh*

Also, do any of you remember where Makura Koneko was going to help me out? Well, that didn't work out too well. Turns out her life is going to be considerably busier than she thought due to unexpected turn-ups. So, not her fault, but I'm on my own on this one- just as well, I wasn't too comfortable with sharing my story, anyways.

Now, everyone, I want you to think really hard on this, because I know this is SUCH a difficult concept…but…I need you to try, just try, and figure out who Kenn is.

Hear my sarcasm.

I was a bit more forthcoming than I wanted to be with 'his' character, oh well. It's not that big of a thing for it to be secret.

I had a positively lovely time with that bit at the end, with Luna and Artemis…tee hee!

Ah, and last but not least, I just wanted to provide this to any who wanted it- links to places where you can download episodes of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the new Live Action Sailor Moon tv series airing now in Japan.

Subbed: 

Raw: 

Info: www.genvid.com

Now, what I do, since Saiaman.net has the episodes up almost immediately, but they're not dubbed or subbed, I go to genvid and read the episode summery that is usually up quite promptly, and read that so I have a general idea of what is being said. Then I download the subbed at bt.base once they have it up (up to a week).

Once again in reference to my story, please feel free to report any misspellings, typoes, plot holes, etc. I do spellcheck and proofread, but no one's perfect.

Hope you enjoyed, and until next time!

**-Amber Penglass**

**_ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY_**


	4. Chapter Four

**_A Vow of Serenity_**

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Four**

_Repost_

"Care to introduce me?" Serenity drawled teasingly as she bounced up to breathless Luna and the impishly grinning man that towered beside her. Luna was tall- Commander Artemis Hecate was taller.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," A flustered Luna snapped, and Serenity instantly acquired her best guarded expression. Luna scowled and muttered something about even when Serenity was expressionless, her entire body screamed mischief. Serenity was hard pressed to keep from smiling again.

"Artemis, may I introduce my apprentice, Cadet Casamir Nathai, of Mahiti." Luna managed to speak the appropriate words, and Artemis, gallantry incarnate, bearing the mark of every god or goddess of mischief and pranks known to man in his bearing, he stepped forward and took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"A pleasure, sir, to meet a fellow albino who isn't an old man," he released her hand, and stepped back beside Luna.

"That, my love, is an insult to true albinos," Luna murmured. Serenity covered her mouth and faked a cough as Artemis sent his wife a withering glare streaked with amused affection.

Commander Demando made his presence known, then, and stepped up to greet his fellow officer.

"Hecate, good to see you again," Demando and Artemis clasped forearms in a friendly manner.

"Diamond," Artemis nodded in return, using his house name, and they released one another. "Shall we give our lazy lump troops something to do?"

"Aye, we shall," Demando responded. He turned, facing the masses that had gathered. The horses had been taken away by the many horse hands, borne off to the corrals that had been erected the day before.

Demando's bellow was loud and sharp, his orders were to pack up and be ready to move out at dawn. Dinner, he said, would not be served until this goal was accomplished. Only a few lacked the control the stifle the groans that were present at the back of everyone's throat. After dinner, he said, they would be briefed on their new destination.

Artemis, then, told his own new troops to assist the packing of tents, supplies, weapons, etc, and to then erect their own in place of the old. He, too, declared that dinner would come after their 'chores' had been completed.

Dismissed like children, the troops dissipated, and Luna shooed Serenity to help with the others. Serenity turned and bumped right into a somewhat familiar, tall, broad, and _black_ chest.

"Hello, Kheron," Serenity chirped, beaming up at the towering hulk of a man. He chuckled as he looked down at her.

"Your teacher has dismissed you for the day," he observed her with an amused expression. Serenity nodded, still cheerful as they left the riverside and headed back into the heart of camp.

"That's all right, she hasn't seen her husband commander in a long time, probably," Her grin then turned impish. "Plus, now I have something I can tease _her_ about every now and then!"

Kheron's laughter was loud and deep, and he left, shaking his head with a small wave. Serenity waved back, and they parted ways. In times of disassembling a camp, everyone had a job to do. First everyone disassembled their own tent and packed their own things, leaving them in a small, tidy pile, to be packed into wagons by the servant detail accompanying them. Then everyone split into groups that were pre-assigned, and permanent, to take down the public tents such as any tents used to extend the mess hall, medical tent/building, or the supply tents. Those same groups stayed together to pack the contents of aforementioned tents and buildings.

Serenity headed to the tent she had to herself, adjacent to larger one that she and Luna worked out of. The magically enlarged wagon was nice enough, far better than anything else for learning on the road, but it tended to rock a bit when one walked across the floor, and the windows were horribly tiny, and candles made the air smoky.

Having her own tent was lovely- she didn't have to share it with three other people like most others. But it came with it's drawbacks- one of those drawbacks being that because she alone used it, she alone had to take it down and put it up. It was because of this that Serenity was so startled to find, upon exiting her tent after packing everything up, Kenn already untying the knots on one corner. Serenity, in her surprise, dropped her chest that she'd been dragging out.

Kenn looked up suddenly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Serenity flashed him a beaming smile, then picked up handles on one end of the chest, again, and dragged it around to the side of the tent. Coming back, she asked, "Done packing all ready?" Serenity, still surprised but thoroughly glad for the obvious help, was still smiling. Kenn smiled back at her slightly.

"I never really unpacked in the first place. If I need something, I get it then put it all back," he replied.

"Ooooh, a neat freak," Serenity said with a teasing wink. Kenn flushed, glancing at Serenity out of the corner of his eye before allowing a tiny crack of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Serenity grinned, and went back inside to carry the last package, her tightly bound collapsible cot, and her saddlebags, dropping them all beside her chest.

"What about your tent?" Serenity asked, kneeling on the other side of the front entry flap and setting to the knots at the same time Kenn finished with the ones he'd been working on. It took Serenity less time to finish with her knots, since she'd been the one to make them and was thus more familiar with them. In a few moments, the front of the tent collapsed. Kenn and Serenity set to gathering the poles to lessen the tangle that would ensue when the other sections came down.

"I share my tent with three other Menders," Kenn said, naming his status as a Healer still in training- a Mender. He flushed sheepishly. "I…I tripped…and the tent got even more tangled…." He ducked his head and went around the other side of the tent, his voice muffled when he finished his explanation with, "They told me to go away. I hate just standing around, though, so I thought I'd come help you."

Serenity frowned briefly; Kenn _was_ not the clumsy type. Was he being bullied?

Serenity forced a grin. "If they told you to go away for just tripping, then they never would have allowed me near any of them, let alone their tent. I'm a walking disaster." A giggle came from the other side of the tent at the same time the center supports collapsed. Again, they gathered up the poles and support beams and placed them with the rest. More laughter followed that initial giggle when Serenity gave Kenn examples of her escapades as the 'Walking Disaster.'

"You can't be all that bad," Kenn said kindly, a smile on his face. "After all, you managed to last against Princess Rei."

Serenity only shrugged. "I'm lucky." A flash of something crossed over her face, something that Kenn noticed and frowned. He had no way of knowing that Serenity was remembering the moments of luck that had allowed her to escape alive from her father's hold. She shuddered.

"Are you all right?" Kenn asked. Serenity smiled, not knowing that her expressions had showed on her face.

"Fine, just cold," she said. Kenn eyed the quilted fabric that made up Serenity's clothing, and the warm flush on her cheeks from carrying the heavy wooden poles. But he said nothing, and they returned to the last of the knots at the back of the tent.

"Tell, do you know anything of Princess Rei?" Serenity asked suddenly, when the last knots came undone. After the ensuing clatter of falling poles that followed had quieted, Kenn answered softly.

"I don't know much," he said.

"You know more than me," Serenity said stubbornly. Kenn cracked a small smile, and grabbed a large pole that seemed bigger than he was.

"I don't want to seem like a braggart…" Kenn tried to protest again, but at a single glance to Serenity's most unmanly pouting face, he caved.

"Princess Rei," Kenn began. "Is the only living Fire Priestess. She-"

"Why the only one?" Serenity interrupted. Kenn glanced at her, then answered.

"Because the Rite of Fire test required to become a Fire Priest or Priestess is…" he paused. "Dangerous, for one. Scaring, for another. It is rare enough for a person to pass the test alive. Rarer still for someone to pass it with their mind intact. Princess Rei is the first in nearly two hundred years to do both.

"She is the younger, and only, sibling of King Endymion. What most people are not aware of, however, is that they are merely siblings by law."

"The King is married?" Serenity blinked in surprise, her mind flashing back to her brief glimpse of the handsome man. Her grasp on the pole slipped, and she scrambled to catch it as she murmured, "I didn't know that…"

While Kenn had talked, they'd been moving the poles to lay across the folded strip of canvas cloth. Together, now, they began to roll the poles up in the canvas, nice and tight. Crawling on his knees beside Serenity, Kenn continued.

"Was married," Kenn corrected. "Hina, was her name. They'd been friends since childhood, and she died giving birth to a stillborn son. Rei was Hina's sister."

"How horrible!" Serenity shuddered. Kenn nodded in silent agreement.

Serenity's tent and belongings were stowed in a tiny mound, and with friendly waves and an agreement to sit together at dinner, they parted ways. Kenn went to help deconstruct the infirmary tent, while Serenity headed towards the kitchens to aid with dinner.

Later, Serenity was just finishing handing a plate and bread roll to the last man in line when a soldier that had come that afternoon came up to her.

"Cadet Nathai?" He asked. She nodded, wiping her hands on her apron, looking puzzled. The man pulled a folded packet of thick parchment sealed with black wax and bound with cording. He handed it to her, and left. Sure enough, on top was her name in a scrawl she recognized very well.

Grinning, she yanked off her apron, grabbed her share of dinner and ran out to find Kenn. She spotted the small man, sitting in a corner, back straight, on hand in his lap, eating his stew carefully and deliberately, and with no little amount of grace. Not pausing to notice the oddity of this, Serenity bounded over, sloshing stew over the edge and onto the bread roll. Serenity plopped down with a beaming grin on her face, nearly dropping her bowl onto the table.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Kenn raised an eyebrow, sipping at his ale. Still grinning, Serenity waved the small package in his face, then, without a word, set to tearing it open. True to her nature, she ignored the fancy addressing and set right to reading.

_Cas-_

_Just thought I'd keep my promise to write, finally. I hear you're a bit of a hero- single-handedly took out an entire encampment of the enemy. Let me guess, entirely exaggerated? I would love to hear your version of the battle._

_How are things with you and Luna? I know she's a pain to work with, but give her half a chance and she'll teach you how to ensnare the world._

_Also, I wanted to ask if you've managed to find a good conductor yet- remember how many we tried? Crystal seemed to work the most reliably for you, as I recall, but things made of silver were far more potent. I would suggest a silver wand with a crystal core. A ring or circlet would be more ideal for your job (discreet, out of the way), and your powers are coming to you so young I would stick with something simple, to limit complications- don't let any peddlers trick you into taking something with fancy smancy engravings or whatnot._

_Unfortunately, crystal and silver are expensive. Still, although I don't know the extent or nature of your funds, next town you come across I would see about looking into getting one. It sounds like your progressing in your studies quite rapidly- you don't want to be caught without a proper Conductor when your Mage Trials come. Speaking of which, have you been thinking about your Mage Guard? You should. I've got a few kids I've got my eye on around here that I think you'd get along with and are talented enough to keep you safe to a ripe old age, but you should watch those around you. Find someone you can trust, who will trust you, and who can do a decent job of watching your back._

_Stay safe, Cas, and for Selene's sake, write back!_

_-Seiya_

Grinning, Serenity refolded the letter and tucked it inside her leather jerkin, and dug into her stew.

"A letter from home?" Kenn asked. Serenity mumbled an affirmative through her full mouth, then swallowed and gave an intelligible answer.

"My mage teacher from back at the palace," She explained. Kenn nodded, and opened his mouth a second time, only instead of words being heard, there was the high-pitched, gently wailing sound of a flute nearby. Serenity and Kenn both looked around and spotted Kheron standing with one foot on a bench, a small metal pipe, punched with holes, in his hands. He blew into it with expert control, eliciting sweet sounds from it.

"How lovely…" Kenn murmured. True to her oblivious nature, Serenity failed to notice the oddity of a young man uttering such a phrase with such a murmuring quality, and instead nodded in agreement.

Apparently the tune Kheron was playing had words, and another man's deep baritone rose up to match the music. A second voice joined it, then a third. A fourth man had left and returned with a set of small drums strapped to his waist, and he tapped on them just so, providing the bass for the music. Serenity recognized him as being Mornin, a horsehand. He stood in the doorway, and met Kheron's gaze and then jerked his head towards the outside. Kheron nodded without stopping the music, and he headed towards the door.

Serenity and Kenn got up to follow, and saw a third man coming up, a roughly hewn lute in hand. His playing of the instrument was far from expert, but it served well enough. By then more voices had joined in, and the song had ended and turned into another louder, rowdier song. There was the sound of a crash, and Serenity and Kenn were among those who looked over to see two more men running from the store buildings, a large barrel of ale hoisted between them, one of the cooks running after and screeching obscenities.

It didn't take much longer, and a full-blown…well, whatever it you wanted to call it, was in swing. Party was too delicate a term, almost as much as 'ball.' 'Get-together' was far too demure a name, and for it to be a rave there would need to be flashing mage-lights and scantily clad women.

But soon there was a roaring bon fire, more barrels of ale and even a coveted flask of whiskey or two that several men had snuck with them and had been saving. Kenn had retreated long before things got considerably rowdy, and Serenity had been somewhat sad to see him go. She herself had considered leaving, somewhat nervous being around so many large, drunk men. But then again…it was the closest thing to a party Serenity had ever been to. And when Makoto approached her with a wink and two large wooden mugs of ale, who was she to decline and walk away?

It took one mug for Serenity to get tipsy, a second mug for the world to begin to sway a bit, and a third mug for her to get up and start dancing erratically with all the others, whooping and prancing around the fire. Makoto had kept her wits, luckily, and kept the white-haired 'boy' from falling face-first into the smoking embers.

Then things took a harsh turn…

Serenity made a particularly daring leap over the fire, crashing into Makoto, both of them laughing merrily, with no little hint of alcohol on their breaths. A tiny snap went unheard, drowned by the laughter and music and roaring fire. The frayed edges of the thin cord around Serenity's neck fell away, and with them went the glass bubble with the branches of amber…

The glamour flickered, faded, and Serenity turned to leap over the fire once more, using wild bits of magic to heighten her leap. The magic went wild, fueling the fire as well as her leap, and for a split moment she hung suspended as branches of roaring flames reared up all around her, fully illuminating every side of her most definitely female form…

Half the men paused, blinking stupidly and them glaring accusingly at their mugs. Others shrugged and continued on. And still more, Makoto included, rushed to where Serenity had landed in an unconscious heap…

Her shirt had come open, revealing what looked like a thick white bandage pulled tightly across her chest. Serenity was flopped on her side, her ribs heaving with unbridled, drunken laughter. Her hair was flung haphazardly across her face, and when Makoto kneeled and rolled her onto her back, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy.

"Goddess help me," Makoto grumbled, and lifted the petite not-quite-a-man into her arms, glared at the handful of men blinking stupidly, and whirled. She made a b-line for Luna's tent, keen on explanations; she could only hope that the others standing around hadn't discerned the hint of roundness beneath the 'bandaging,' or the unmistakably female curves revealed by the open shirt…

"Luna Hecate!" Makoto shouted at the top of her lungs, kicking open the tied-shut canvas flap harshly enough that the fabric tore. The air around her nearly crackled with her intensity, and it phased her not in the slightest when Luna and Artemis started, falling out of the narrow cot with the sheets tangled around their naked forms. Luna leaped up, glaring in all her naked glory at the intrusion. She opened her mouth to deliver a sharp rebuke, but instead she gave a cry when she spotted her pupil, stark drunk and giggling insanely, with the unmistakable shape of her breasts beginning to pop out of the too-tight 'bandaging.'

"What in the Seven Kingdoms…" Artemis breathed, his former predicament forgotten as he rose slowly, holding his sheet about him as Luna snatched his shirt from a chair and pulled it onto her own form. Smaller and shorter as she was, it barely covered her buttocks. She didn't seem to care a whit, however, and moved to take Serenity from Makoto's arms.

"_What_," the brunette seethed. "Is going on?"

Luna threw a flickering gaze to the amazon-esq woman, before laying Serenity on the cot, and feeling her forehead with a scowl.

"Casamir Nathai is a woman."

"I guessed _that_," Makoto sniffed, crossing her arms. Her tone was stormy. "Who is she? What's she doing in the army?"

"I don't know," Luna confessed. "And I've never pressed it. Whatever it was, it had to have been severe to force a girl like this into such an awful circumstance…" She trailed off, striding to the temporary tables and cabinets set up in the back of the tent. She began mixing and stirring, as Artemis considerately re-buttoned Serenity's shirt, after pulling on a pair of pants. Makoto picked up the discarded sheet and laid it over the white-haired woman, compassion seeping into her eyes. Once the shock had worn off, she agreed with Luna- whatever it was to have forced to the girl hide in such a way and such a place…

She pulled up a stool, and sat on it resolutely, her intention to stay quite clear. Luna gave her no more than a single, piercing glance when she returned with a mug of something steaming –despite the lack of any fires in the past hour, that Makoto could see- and had Makoto help her sit Serenity up. Serenity, in her drunken state, fought and pouted weakly.

"Ah dun c'hare uf you de King, da-hey, ah wanna sweep…" She mumbled, nearly incoherent. Makoto and Luna paused, exchanged looks with each other, then with Artemis who came at once to stand behind his wife. "Ah dun c'hare 'bout de barties…"

"What did she say about the king?" He asked softly. Luna hushed him. Behind her, Makoto mouthed Serenity's words; _'I don't care if you're the King, daddy, I want to sleep. I don't care about the parties.'_ He nodded his thanks.

"She's drunk, my girls," Artemis said softly. "The King's daughters are unmistakable; one because she's dead, and the other, Beryl, I've met; and this is not her, glamour or no."

They ignored him.

Makoto cleared her throat, and lowered her voice an octave, and said, "But my daughter, why? I thought you loved parties."

"'ince when…ded you…c-c'hare…?" Hiccup. "You ne'er le' meh c-c'hum to D-Beryl's birfday barties b'foor…"

More exchanged glances, and another translation for Artemis; 'Since when do you care? You never let me come to Beryl's birthday parties before.'

This was a dilemma; to press for more information, then upon Serenity's return to soberness inquire upon the truth of the matter, or wait til she's awake and trust to let Serenity tell them when she was ready?

It was Artemis who answered the question, by taking the drought from Luna's hands, and sitting on the bed himself. He pulled Serenity up against him and tipped the solution into her mouth, slowly, while stroking her throat to make her swallow. She coughed and sputtered, and blinked drowsily. Artemis moved from the bed, and handed the mug back to Luna, whose face was a mirage of emotions. Makoto's face was stony as she frowned thoughtfully at the one known formerly as Casamir.

By the time Luna had cleaned up the utensils she'd used to whip up the drought, and both she and Artemis had gotten dressed behind a screen in the corner of the room, Serenity was stirring. Makoto would say one thing about Luna's remedies; they worked fast.

She groaned, bringing a hand to her eyes and rubbing gently, tenderly.

"Welcome back to the living," Makoto couldn't help but quip with a small smile. She reached over and brushed a strand of white hair out of her face. Serenity peeked open one eye, then closed with a groan.

"I've never been drunk before in my _life_…!" She whined. "Never, ever again, not if it's gonna hurt _this_ much _every single time_…"

"Good," Luna said severely, retaking her place on the other stool. She leaned over and took Serenity's face in her hands, examining her from every angle. She discovered a bruise on her forehead, probably from her last landing, Makoto thought, and winced at the thought that she'd forgotten to check.

"Now, what happened?" Luna demanded after discovering that this was the only injury worthy of attention. She stood, went to the cabinets again, and returned with a glass jar of a green salve for the bruise. Pushing Serenity back down when she tried to sit up, she began to gently rub some of the astringent-smelling stuff into the bruise.

"There was…a party…"

Makoto snorted. Serenity glared at her, then continued.

"And some stuff to drink…tasted funny… made me dizzy… But it warmed me up, too, and I was cold…" She yawned. "And then I remember fire- it was so pretty… Made me think of that Princess." She yawned again.

Makoto and Luna exchanged glances, almost relieved. So that was what this was? She'd been thinking of a princess, so naturally in her drunken state her mind had linked that with the other most forefront tidbit currently on everyone's mind regarding princesses; Namoris's own lost Princess Serenity, may Selene guide her soul.

That solved, they two girls continued to alternately berate and show concern over the girl, until at last Serenity fell asleep all on her own. When they finally noticed, they all exchanged sheepish expressions, and Makoto whispered her offer to take the girl to her own adjoined tent. Luna nodded, and Makoto scooped up the small woman, and moved to carry her out of the tent.

She paused at the door, and turned slightly.

"Hey, Luna?" She asked softly. Luna turned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's her real name?" She asked.

Luna paused, frowning lightly. "You know, I never asked, and she never told me."

"Huh." Was all the cook said. She paused for a moment, then shrugged lightly so as not to disturb her charge. "She'll tell us eventually," She said. "Good night ma'am, sir." And she left, Serenity stirring softly in her arms and murmuring something about sapphires and diamond papers.

By the next morning, the party and the incident at said party involving a pretty youth named Casamir was completely forgotten. Hangovers were solved with the legendary remedy of cold buckets of water and large quantities of harsh black coffee, mixed with a special herm Luna slipped to Makoto just before dawn.

Serenity was up and at it with the rest of them, despite her own adventure with the ale the night before. The pack animals and wagons were loaded in record time, and farewells bid quickly and happily to their replacements. By noon, the entire First Regiment of the Namorisian Royal Army was packed and ready to move out to their third placement in two month's time. The name of this new place, they'd learned, was Fort Prism, named for it's location near a prism mine.

Just before leaving, however, Serenity's moonblood began to flow, and that coupled with the slight residual pangs from the night before found her rather queasy. And when that day's lunch didn't agree with her, the midday sun found her behind the privies, vomiting loudly. Makoto was the one who found her, and held her hair until her stomach was empty and all she could do was heave dryly. Taking pity on the 'girl,' Makoto bid her stay where she was and take a breather, and left. She returned a while later with a hot cup of steaming willowbark tea, and a large flask of a more potent variety of the same. Serenity drank all of the first, despite the bitterness, and listened thankfully as Makoto explained when and how to take what was in the flask.

It wasn't until after she'd thanked the tall brunette and moved away to find the rest of her team and squad that Serenity realized what Makoto's help meant, and she whirled, wide eyed.

"You…know?" She breathed. She blinked, and memory dawned on her- the night before, in Luna's tent. "You know."

Makoto threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes, I know." She said, smiling brightly. Serenity walked back to her, sheepish.

"Thanks," she murmured, scuffing her foot in the dirt.

"For what?"

"For not telling…for helping me last night, and now," she raised the flask a bit to strengthen her point. Makoto nodded.

"You're welcome." She smiled and ruffled the white head of hair before her; Serenity had cut it again, despite the near physical pain it had caused her, and the shimmering white locks were again back to earlobe length. Serenity scowled in a pouty way, and shoved the hand aside.

"Take care of yourself, silvertop," Makoto unknowingly used Seiya's nickname for her, grinning. "Steer clear of alcohol, will you?" She winked. Serenity, despite herself, grinned back with a small laugh.

She left, then, with a wave and a farewell, and found her horse already tacked up, tied to the rear of the packed-up wagon that was hers and Luna's.

Already feeling better she untied her horse from the wagon just as the trumpet sounded the order to get into formation, she mounted up, and with a whispered request to her mount to please walk carefully, for the sake of her poor innards, urged the creature forward.

The cloud of dust that was kicked up from under the hooves of the mounted parts of the regiment –of which there were only five- was monumental, and on her way out Serenity spotted most of the men waving farewell holding dampened cloths to their faces.

The terrain was rather easy- they followed a road that ran alongside the river, making it easy to steer the horses into the water for a splash every now and then to keep down the worst of the dust, or to get a drink. Despite the cold, the dust made everything stifling, and a brewing storm overhead made everything humid and sticky on top of everything.

The first night, they were all exhausted, half of them still recovering from the flu epidemic. Makoto and Luna went around handing out nostril-clearing droughts, cough-easing syrups and headache-soothing potions well into the night, until all but they were sleeping soundly. Only then did they allow themselves to seek their own beds- after all, they got to sit in wagons during the trip, while everyone else had to either ride or walk.

When Luna got back to her tent, she found Serenity fast asleep over a book that had been that day's assignment. Luna, while admitting that Serenity was already fast becoming very, very good at what she did, was determined that Serenity would not be good; she would be great.

The next morning dawned wet and pouring, as the overhead storm that had been making this so muggy the day before finally released it's bounty down onto their heads. Cold, wet, and struggling to keep the horses from spooking at every clap of thunder and flash of lightning, the troops, both foot and mounted, were completely miserable. Luna did her best to cast horizontal shield spells –there really wasn't such a thing as water-repelling spells- over the troops, she could only do part of the regiment at a time, for she herself was exhausted, the cold zapping all her energy. From time to time Serenity would come and give Luna aide, either by taking over the spells for a while to give Luna a break, or to lend her some of her own power and energy. Luna never accepted much, thought, always shooing the girl back to her books and lessons, which she brought Serenity inside the wagon to do. Makoto had come to drive the team of horses pulling the wagon, while an assistant was driving the cooking wagon, saving Luna from having to work her magic _and _drive the horses.

Lunch that day was cold and soggy pack rations; hard biscuits (soaked in the rain for a bit before anyone dared try their teeth on them) and stringy snake jerkey. For drink, one would simply tip their head back and drink their fill.

It was after the noon meal that Demando approached Serenity, along with Matoki and Shingo, all huddled around the little fire they'd managed to stoke up under a particularly thickly branched tree along the river.

"I need you boys to join the scout team," he said, raising his voice a bit over the pounding rain. "In this weather, a team of three is likely to miss something. A team of six will have a better chance of spotting any danger or ambushes. Finish your marvelous meal, lads, and get yourselves up front of the camp. You'll have a half a day head start- we're gonna bog down here for now. As soon as night falls, you guys find whatever shelter you can, and stay there til we catch up, get me?"

"Aye, sir!" Was the general gist of the replies. The exclamation in the words, however, was derived from the need to raise their voices, rather than from enthusiasm. They inhaled the biscuits and jerkey, left the fire for someone else to enjoy, and grabbed their packs before moving up front of the camp. Serenity made a detour to inform Luna, whop promptly handed her a waterproof book (you could make things waterproof, but not actually _repel_ water; just prevent it from soaking in.), for 'when she got a chance.'

Up front of the camp they met the three members of another squad, and they introduced themselves as Ohneill, C'harter and Teal'c, the latter being a large man that reminded Serenity of Kheron. Serenity made a mental note to inquire upon this fact later.

Before they left, a fourth man with shaggy blonde hair and spectacles came running up, handing them all pipping hot canteens. "Sorry I can't come help, guys," he said, his tone betraying the fact that he was clearly assailed by something- though Serenity guessed it to be allergies, rather than a cold, otherwise Luna would have given him something for the symptoms. While cold symptoms were easier to fight than allergy symptoms, there was potions for it.

"Don't worry about it, D'annei, I was already washed up to begin with," The one called Ohneill patted him on the shoulder. D'annei and the other snorted, and the newcomer left.

"All right, campers, lets go," he declared, resetting his waxed cloth hat on his head, and setting a steady, sure pace down the muddy road that Serenity and Shingo could easily follow.

A couple of times during the walk, Serenity would glance away from the trees and river she was supposed to be watching for hidden dangers, and redirect that glance at the one called C'harter. There was something odd about the petite blonde…something oddly familiar.

Curious, Serenity probed, just a tiny bit, with an itsy bitsy tendril of her power…

And met a solid resistance. Not only was his mind absolutely blocked off to her, but there was something in his blood, something…_metallic _that also prevented physical probing, as well. Odd. She deepened her senses, and now that she felt more carefully, they _all_ felt weird.

Suddenly on high guard, Serenity debated on whether or not to tell Matoki and Shingo… But no, that leader-esq person, Ohneill, would notice such an exchange, she was sure. So for the next several hours, Serenity decided to just watch them.

By sunset, the time the weather began to let up, a bit, and all of them were running on pure will. It was with great relief that they heard Ohneill tell them to start looking for a cave, or a batch of thicker trees. Serenity was the one who found their haven- a trinity of thick willow trees, their boughs bending over like an umbrella to shed the rain.

"Nice work, cadet," Ohneill said wearily, and they plundered on over to the shelter. Not even bothering with a fire, they merely gnawed a few bits of jerkey, and fell over onto their packs, curling up and all falling asleep within a few scant seconds.

Some few hours later, Serenity stirred, a bit. She smelled something funny, through the hazy fog of sleepiness. She dismissed it, although she tried not to- it might be important… But she couldn't fight sleep anymore than she could fight herself at the moment, and sleep reclaimed her, mind and body.

By the time she woke again, she could sense that it was dawn- the light filtering through the trees above her to cast odd shaped shadows on her eyelids, the soft chirping of birds in the distance, and the crispness of the air. But there was something missing…

She frowned, in her still half-asleep state. She wasn't resting on her pack, anymore. Had she rolled off it? She was rather uncomfortable where she was… She felt around for the elusive pack, and when she didn't find it, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Looking for these?" Drawled a crisp voice. Serenity's eyes snapped open, and she sat up abruptly, looking around herself. Her eyes landed on the impossibly elegant form consisting of lithe muscles, flawlessly slender curves and cascades upon cascades of shimmering raven hair, all bound up into those odd, odd braids.

"Rei…" The name came swiftly to Serenity's lips, and instantly someone behind her yanked her up against a masculine chest, a knife to her throat. She tried to struggle, and discovered that her hands and feet were bound securely at the wrists and ankles.

"That's 'highness' to you, or 'mistress,' y'hear?" The voice growled softly in her ear. Serenity nodded emphatically, and she was released to fall back down to the ground. She choked, and rubbed her throat, glaring at her captors.

"Where are the others?" She demanded, crossing her arms and folding her legs firmly. Rei waved a careless hand towards where the others were still asleep. She saw Matoki and Shingo…but not, she noticed with a frown, Ohneill, C'harter, or Teal'c.

"What did you do with them?" She demanded of the other three.

"The same sleep potion you breathed, no more," was the flippant response. Rei was sharpening an odd looking blade, the steel tempered and molded to resemble flames, the golden hilt made in the like of a phoenix. Serenity watched the rhythmic movements of the princess's hands over the blade with the whet stone for a few moments, before swallowing harshly and pulling her gaze away. She unfolded her legs, and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.

Discreetly, she glanced around at everything. The Princess and the man with the dagger weren't the only enemies there- she saw several others mingling around a fire –it was fearsome cold, she noted- and she saw other fires through the trees, deeper into the woods.

She saw a few men, by the fire, wearing body suits meant for swimming in cold waters… She frowned, now that was odd… Unless the princess had fancied fish, and they hadn't had any poles? But river was quite barren of any edible fish by this time of the year…

It dawned on her then, as it should have the moment she'd awoken, that they'd been overtaken by a group of ambushees, ones that had probably been waiting for them to go to sleep…

She had to warn her regiment! Luna, Makoto, Kenn all the others…

She shut her eyes tight, formed the words in her mind, 'Ambush ahead! Take the Anson route across the river to get to the Fort!' Holding them tight and strong, like a glittering line of music, she gathered her power to swell and condense around those words, and with all her might she thought of Luna, and sent the power, carrying those words, _up_ and _away_.

"You sniveling little bitch!" Rei tackled her at once, hands around her throat, but not pressing, as Serenity found herself on her back and straddled by the raven haired princess. "_How_ did you do that?" She growled. "I had your powers _blocked_! You shouldn't have been able to- but you did… _HOW_?"

Choking, Serenity thought she had felt a bit of a resistance to her telepathic message…like the walls of a bubble around her, lined with mirrors intending to bounce her power back to her… But Serenity had shattered it without even knowing it was there.

After a few rage-filled moments, Rei tore herself from her captive, growling and pacing as Serenity found herself again choking and fighting to sit up. She was barely there when Rei was before her once more, done on one knee, glaring at her. Serenity did her best to return it, but with watery eyes and a heaving chest, it was hard to do.

Perhaps it was that very heaving chest, trying to regain the breath that Rei had stolen from her, that brought Rei's attention to the thin leather cord peeking out from the collar of the white linen shirt. Lightning-quick, she reached out and with the tiniest tidbit of her power, burned right through the leather cord and snatched it from Serenity's neck-

Serenity had enough time to gather up a second glamour spell, one small enough that she prayed Rei wouldn't notice, before the amulet was gone. Rei examined it, frowning, her smouldering gaze returning to Serenity.

"What is this? It reeks of your filthy power." She said imperiously.

"A trinket, that's all, from my sweetheart," Serenity wheezed. "No more, I swear. Please, may I have it back? It's all I have of her…she's not wealthy, I'd never forgive myself if I lost it."

Rei's frown deepened. Without a word, sympathetic or sneering, she pocketed the bauble and used her other hand to press two fingers to Serenity's forehead. Serenity swallowed her panic- what would they do if they discovered she was a girl? Serenity was rather confused about this woman before her- she didn't seem _cruel,_ but neither was she kind. Then again, they _were _enemies…

Somehow, 'enemies' seemed like such an odd word in reference to them.

Shaking away such thoughts, she concentrated on trying to track what Rei was doing to her… And in fact, it was tracking that Rei herself was doing; installing a tiny bit of her power deep within Serenity, so deep she could barely feel it, so that she'd always know where her white-haired captive was.

Indignant, Serenity did the first thing that came through the abrupt anger-fog of her mind, and leaned forward and placed her own hand over Rei's heart, and with a grand _shove_, she planted her own seed.

Rocked with the shock, Rei fell back, eyes blinking widely. Serenity curled up, bringing her knees to her chest and arms around those knees. She glared sharply at her captor, quite tempted to blow razzberries at her. But as her indignity faded, she realized just what a dangerous thing she'd done…

But when she recovered from her surprise, instead of raging forward with fists and feet and magical tortures, the Princess Rei threw back her raven head and laughed to the sky, long, loud, and sparklingly clear.

She picked herself up, and walked away, still laughing and eliciting amused glances from her troops. She noted, with fascination, that there was a deep affection from most of them mixed with those glances. Serenity thought, with mixed emotions, that Beryl would _never_ have warranted such looks from her own men.

Serenity, trying to adjust her limbs within the bonds for maximum comfort available, settled down with a sigh for a long wait.

A few hours later, Matoki woke up, complaining and mumbling of a pounding headache. He scooted closer, as well as he could within his own restraints, to sit next to Serenity.

"What's going on?" He asked first, pain in his voice. Serenity wondered why she didn't have a headache… Had they bashed the bigger 'male' in the group over the head for good measure? But Serenity didn't see any bumps or bruises… Which, she knew, if they _had_ bashed him over the head, was a bad, _bad_ thing.

"Ambush." Serenity said simply.

"I guessed that," Matoki grouched, and Serenity patted his arm, awkwardly. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Serenity moved to try and soothe his headache with a bit of magic- normally she wouldn't, as that was 'cheating' but if they were going to escape, they'd all need to be in tip top shape as soon as possible.

But this time, the bubble Serenity encountered was whole, not shattered, and much, much stronger. Serenity frowned, closing her eyes. Probe as she might, she couldn't find a weakness. The bubble followed her, as she scooted from side to side. It expanded when she reached out with an arm or leg(s), and although other things could get _in_, she and her magic, couldn't get _out_.

Serenity delved deeper into the probing, and found what she was looking for- as she had suspected, it had the unmistakable threads of magifire weaved throughout its entire structure. And Serenity was willing to bet that the only fire mage present was everyone's favorite Princess…

Opening her physical eyes and closing her magieyes, Serenity frowned and pondered. Luna had far more control over her power than Serenity did, by merit of practice and experience alone. But in terms of power, there was no denying that Serenity was her teacher's superior. Luna had once said, half joking, that she wondered if Serenity would ever find her equal…

Serenity wondered now; _had_ she found her equal in power in this priestess? Or was it a matter of lack of experience? Serenity feared that not only was the former the case, but that this woman of flames and passion was far, far her superior…

And if that was the case, then they didn't stand a chance of escaping. Serenity suppressed a shudder, and buried her face in the circle of her arms about her knees.

By the time Shingo awoke, it was clear that the First Regiment wasn't coming. When she realized this, Serenity breathed a sigh of relief, along with Shingo and Matoki. Everyone else, however, was disinclined to share in their relief.

Quickly, fearing that something had gone wrong, everyone was hustled up and hurried out, tramping as quiet as a couple hundred men could. It was then that Serenity discovered something; Elysian's were not opposed to letting women in their ranks. There were very few of them, of course, but they were there. And not just as cooks or mages, although most of them were that. And on top of that, there were more mages as well, probably how Rei had reasoned that a few hundred ambushees could take out a regiment of three thousand, or at least severely cripple them.

They moved surprisingly swiftly. Serenity guessed that they had a few greenery mages in attendance to help clear their path and muffle their progress. In a few moments of coherent thought she allowed herself, Serenity wondered where they were going- they were still heading towards the Fort. Fear gripped her heart; had the enemy overtaken the Fort, as well? If that was the case, then her regiment was _still_ marching towards its doom!

From the calculated glances she exchanged with her teammates, she knew they were thinking the same thing.

Speaking of teammates, Serenity still wondered and worried about what had happened to the other three members of the scout team… She hoped, maybe, they'd gotten away, escaped the sleeping gas… Maybe her telepathic message hadn't been needed? Of course, there was always the other option; they were traitors, which was the one she feared.

Either, way, she forced herself to acknowledge that it was out of her hands. Even though Matoki was a lieutenant and Serenity only a cadet (how had that worked out, she wondered, since they'd joined up at the same time…?), the fact that Serenity was a _War Mage_ training cadet put her above Matoki. So, technically, her two friends were _her_ responsibility.

And that, even more than their predicament, terrified her.

It was nightfall by the time they stopped again- they hadn't even stopped for the midday meal, rather, they'd eaten on foot. Serenity, Matoki, and Shingo had been granted a small ration of a cup of water, a hard biscuit, and a strip of some sort of mashed together and sun-dried fruits each.

_'That's right,'_ Serenity thought. _'I remember now; all Elysians are sworn vegetarians during times of war... Some legend about a man accidentally eating a mage-shapshifter, and costing them the war because the mage had valuable information.'_

That night Serenity slept surprisingly soundly. Except, she remembered with a fuzzy clarity in the morning, a time near midnight when she'd stirred, and found a pair of deep violet eyes gazing at her from out of the darkness…

But the cold, crisp air that morning forbade her from wasting energy on trying to figure out if it had been a dream or not, and if it hadn't, why the Crown Princess of Elysian would give up valuable sleep to examine her so.

Serenity noticed, on this second day of travel, just as she had on the first, that Rei was a good leader. Not just good as in successful, but truly good. She helped just as much as anyone else, ate on foot just like everyone else, and made sure that when someone fell, he or she was helped to their feet. Including, Serenity was surprised to note, if that he or she was herself or Matoki or Shingo.

It was nearing sundown, after another day of exhausting trampling through the undergrowth and muck, the times they were forced to walk on the riverbank, that they crested upon a steep hill, and gazed down into a minor, shallow valley cut by the river ages ago. Nestled down in that valley and seated into a curve of the river, was a veritable fortress of wood and stone. It was huge- six turrets, linked by wide and well armored catwalks. Inside Serenity could barely make out permanent barrack, mess hall, medical, stable, and other such facilities. There was a large courtyard in the center of it all, with people dressed in blues and greens –the colors of Elysian- running about. There were no black and silver clad persons that she could see, which at once both raised Serenity's spirits and then doused them.

This lack of visibility of anyone in her colors meant that either a) her regiment hadn't made it here yet, or b) they'd all been killed… Serenity's eyes wandered to the makeshift cemetery that accompanied every camp, every fort, every outpost. It didn't look big enough to hold three thousand men…but then what if they'd simply been burned, or dumped in the river? Then Serenity realized; the Elysian's _didn't_ bury their dead, they burned them, so the size of the cemetery didn't help her at all.

They took only a few moments at that hill, to let all the stragglers catch up and let everyone catch their breaths. Then they were off again, plowing down the side of the hill and tromping across the wooden bridge that had been erected over the river. It smelled new, Serenity noted, with sap still oozing from cracks in the wood.

All the way, Serenity poked halfheartedly at the thrice be damned bubble around her, just in case an opportunity magically presented itself to her, an opportunity to contact Luna, find out if she lived or…

Serenity clamped down on such thoughts, and forced herself to take in her surroundings. She still intended to escape with Matoki and Shingo. If they were the only ones who were alive to escape… So be it.

Rei gave a holler when they reached the battlement gates. A soldier up on the catwalk above them called something back, and all shared a laugh-

Serenity froze, and she clamped down on the urge to glance upwards sharply in shock at the voice- _Demando___

Practically shaking, she looked up slowly, forcing all visible hope from her features. Sure enough, there stood the Commander of her regiment, all decked out in standard Elysian regalia. His magnificent white hair had been dyed a common brown, but nothing could disguise that angularly handsome face and icy eyes. For the briefest of moments as he ordered the gates open, his gaze locked with hers, then his eyes flickered away as Serenity and her comrades were ushered into the fort.

Demando came down from the catwalk, bowed low before Rei.

"Highness, a word, if you please?" His voice was so humbled! He sounded nothing like her commander… Doubt flickered, but then she saw those eyes again, and doubt was gone. It was him. She was surprised at how good it felt to see him.

"Of course," Rei visibly forced her weariness aside, and went with him. Serenity heard him say something about wanting to address her troops when everyone was inside.

They disappeared inside the Commander's cabin (what would be Rei's rooms). Serenity took this time to look around, as she and the boys were hustled to a circle of thick wooden poles in the center of the complex, the very middle of the training ground. Roughly they were shoved against them and tied tightly and severely. One of them, a youth with muscles beyond his age, Serenity recognized, and suppressed a grin. As she looked around, she began to recognize more and more people; she had to suppress a squeal when she saw Kenn pass her. The blue-haired boy threw his friend a discreet wink, and kept on walking, a basket of bandages in his arms.

A few moments later, though, something quite unexpected happened; the bubble around her…vanished. Popped. Just flat out dissipated. So shocked, she was at this, that for a split moment she didn't register the onslaught of men pouring out of buildings, formerly hidden holes in the ground, and 'secret' doors in the very walls of the complex. They were clad, she noted when she brought herself back to reality, clad in black and grey.

Elation filled her as the men standing around tore off their blue and green regalia and rounded on the former ambushers, whom were too tired from their hasty trek 'home' to put up much of a fight. And when Rei was dragged out, kicking and spitting obscenities, her power tied tightly with glittering golden bonds right alongside the rough, physical rope bonds, all fight seemed to go out of them.

A cheer built up, as the Elysians were bound and hustled into the brig building, to be locked up until an envoy could be set up to take them back to the capital for questioning… Serenity's stomach plummeted at the thought. She knew her people would not be kind. Her heart twitched guiltily- they'd been decent to her. Not kind, persay, but not cruel either. This was not the way to repay their fairness to her and her own…

Not that she had a say in it, though. She wasn't sure if she was grateful for this, or not… It took the decision out of her hands, but then again…did she _want_ it out of her hands?

She managed to drop the mental subject when Kenn came over to her himself, grinning, a small knife in hand as he quickly sliced through Serenity's bonds. Another set of teammates were freeing Matoki and Shingo, whom were whooping and –as soon as they were free- leaping about along with everyone else.

"Commander wants to see you," Kenn said softly, with a squeeze to her elbow. Serenity nodded, and followed her blue-haired friend to the Commander's Cabin. Inside, the sounds of victory were greatly muffled, and the lighting was dimmer than Serenity would have liked.

Demando was standing in the corner, looking- or rather, frowning, at a large glass globe on a velvet covered pedestal.

"You summoned, my lord?" Serenity lowered her voice an octave, as she normally did out of habit, now, when speaking to someone who wasn't either a) her friend or b) aware of her female status. It was this habit that made her forget that this man already knew who she was, a fact that was made obvious to her when Demando turned slightly and tossed her something that glittered in the dim light.

Serenity caught it, barely, and looked at it- it was her amber-branch amulet.

"You may drop your glamour," Demando said, turning back to the glass sphere. "It must be exhausting."

"Not really," Serenity said automatically. "Practice, and all-" She paused, coughed sheepishly, and with a tidbit of power she fixed the break in the leather cord, and strung it about her neck once more. She released her hold on the temporary glamour, and with a touch of power she activated the glamour tied to the amulet-

"Wait, highness," Demando said suddenly. Serenity froze, eyes wide at the address.

"Y-yes, sire?" She asked with a squeak. He smiled at her, gently.

"You should leave off the glamour, in here." He said. He turned away, again. "You shouldn't forget who you are."

Thinking of the painful cramps that had plagued her all the way there –she hadn't been able to get to the willowbark remedy in her pack- she grumbled, "I'm not likely to forget."

Demando's laugh was low and warm, and Serenity found herself smiling slightly. She let the glamour drop. Demando must have felt the tiny dispelation of power, for he glanced over his shoulder again, and there was the slightest hint of surprise on his face at the sight of her. Serenity flushed and scuffed a foot on the floorboards.

"You've seen me without a glamour before," she muttered, embarrassed. Demando smiled again.

"Yes, but you were covered in dish water at the time, as I recall…" Was he _teasing_ her? No, surely not.

Serenity scowled, and Demando laughed.

"Is that all you called me in here for, to laugh at me?" She couldn't help but pout. Demando's chuckle faded to just a grin, and he motioned her over to him. She went, still glaring and pouting, to stand before the glass globe.

"Binding that testy fire priestess of ours took all of Luna's power," he explained. "She's resting even now. But I'd rather not wait to find out what this is," he said, motioning to the object.

Serenity merely nodded, and closed her eyes. She furrowed her brow, and raised a hand to hover over the artifact. She began probing, shallowly at first- one never knew what kind of booby traps could be inlaid in such things for an unwary mage to trip over.

Finding nothing amiss, she dug deeper, unfolding layer and layer of magic and spells, identifying each one and laying them aside gently. She kept unfolding these layers til she reached the core, a shining thing of pure gold, far more pure a gold than Luna's power, which was a bit more of a burnished gold.

She examined it from every 'viewpoint' she could, poking and prodding gently until at last a specific type of poke got the answering response she was looking for. Satisfied, she retreated out of the item, refolding those layers of spells until she was completely out of it, and it was left just as it had been before she'd touched it. She opened her eyes, and withdrew both her hand and her power.

"It's a communication globe, sir." She said simply, happily, quite pleased with herself. She beamed, hands clasped behind her back as she smiled smugly.

Demando nodded, a gleam in his eyes. Serenity knew it and what it meant; Namoris had long been trying to create a long-distance communication device such as the one before them, but had never succeeded. But here… Apparently, the Elysians had succeeded.

"I'll have it packed up to be shipped to the capital," he mussed. "This may win us the war…" He glanced to Serenity. "You may go, highness."

Serenity bowed a bit, then left for the door, remembering to activate the amber-branch pendant just in time. Outside, the cheering had stopped, and people were once again going about their business of keeping a large outpost such as this running properly. For the first time, Serenity knew what it was like to be in an encampment intended for a group their size. She hadn't realized til now that all their stations before this had been ill-sized for them.

Serenity paused outside the Commander's Cabin, shading her eyes from the sharp glare of the winter sun –the sky was oddly clear of clouds or fog- and peered around her, trying to discern which building was the barracks. She'd seen them from the hill…

A commotion distracted Serenity from her visual search, and her gaze was redirected to where a small group of her countrymen, no more than four, were hauling one of the Elysians out of the brig and towards the wooden posts that she herself had been bound to not too long ago. The person had had his uniform taken, and had been redressed in common clothes filthy and in bad enough repair that even a common farmer would have thrown them to the rag bin. His hair was crudely shorn, close to the scalp in places and as long as chin length in others.

The captive was fighting tooth and nail, something that seemed to give the four men simultaneous cause for rage and cause for amusement. Serenity's eyes widened when the captive lashed out and was subsequently kicked, brutally. Serenity frowned harshly, and took two long strides towards them-

The person's head reared back in pain, and Serenity was given a clear view of the offender's face, and stifled a gasp. Her eyes instead flared open widely, as did her nostrils. A silver veil instantly and without warning fell over her vision. She saw four clear strands of soiled light within the four murky figures that were the men, and the single, unsullied, brilliant string that was Princess Rei.

Serenity was striding forward, power crackling around her as they shoved the princess up against the wooden pole, two of them tying her securely while the other two- their hands- in places- Rei's shirt- bulges in the crotches of pants-

Serenity saw red, now, mingling with the silver.

With surgical precision she lashed out, both mentally and physically, her right arm flinging outwards towards the men, taking with it and releasing a thick cord of silver light. The power washed over the men, and the cord of light seemed to take on a life of its own, slamming them away from Rei.

"You- you _uneducated_, inhumane, _cruel_, disgusting, _loathsome_, completely _barbaric,_ **_creatures!_**" Her roar, laced as it was with the crackling power around her, brought everyone stumbling outside to gaze with absolute shock at the scene before them. The one known to them all as Cadet War Mage Casamir Nathai, a tiny boy of barely sixteen summers, was standing over four fully grown, thickly muscled war veterans, fists clenched and surrounded by a veritable whirlwind of loathing and seething disgust.

Luna came out, blinking blearily. Seeing her charge so…well, _charged,_ she rushed over, grabbed Serenity, and stared her in her pupil-less eyes.

"Casamir Nathai!" She snapped. "Control yourself! Right _now_, young man!"

And he (she) did.

With an audible and physical **_snap_**, the power dissipated. Serenity stumbled, and Luna steadied her. Blinking, she looked around herself, spotted the men on the floor, and looked confused- then her expression hardened, and she spat on the one nearest her. Then, with great dignity, head held high, she strode over to Rei, and looked her in the eye…

Rei looked right back…

"What in the Seven Rings of Purgatory is going on here?" Was the controlled voice of one Demando of house Diamond. The imposing figure of their Commander was striding out of his cabin, and came to a halt before the scene- the four men were beginning to stir, and members of the medical squad were at last coming forward to take them away, Kenn among them.

Demando's eyes landed on Serenity, and her stance before Rei, and his jaw tightened.

"Give me one good reason," he said slowly and coolly. "Why I should not have you beheaded for treason."

"Begging your pardon, Commander, sir," Came the last voice anyone expected to hear. All looked at the slight figure of the little-known Kennan, his shoulder's squared and head held high with self-assurance.

"You have it," Demando drawled. "What is it?"

"Again begging your pardon, sire, but Casamir Nathai is not a traitor; he was upholding the laws that all present here are subjected to, sir, including yourself." Kenn was being bold. Very bold. He nodded to the men being pulled onto stretchers. "Those men were breaking that law."

"And what law do you speak of, Mender?" Demando inquired smoothly.

Kenn drew himself up straighter, and answered, "The law that grants all prisoners, no matter the circumstance of their imprisonment, the right to a dignified treatment, sir. And there is no specification, sir, that excludes women, let alone royal women, from that law. Sir."

There was a long, long silence. A few there remembered that law…it hadn't been in enforced for as long as anyone could remember.

But luckily, Demando was one of the few who remembered it. And now that it had been brought to his attention, he could not ignore it. To do so would be to jeapordize his position. After a few icy moments, he inclined his head to the youth slightly, barely. He nodded to Serenity, then glanced at the men.

"Lock them in a cell." He commanded simply. "But leave her," he motioned to the princess. "Leave her where she is." He then turned and left their sight, disappearing back into the Commander's Cabin. All breathed a sigh of relief, and most, with a final glance to 'Casamir,' went back to their duties.

Serenity, for her part, turned back to Rei. The tension between them was palpable, their gazes not quite glares, but neither were they friendly. At last, Serenity inclined her head slightly.

"Highness," she murmured. Surprise lit upon Rei's face. Serenity, for her part, was remembering her vow to end the war… This, she thought, could do nothing but help that. Her next move was to righten the priestess's garments, best she could. She went around behind her, and checked the bonds- crude, and too tight. She loosened them enough so that she could redo them, while silver bonds of her own kept her from getting free. Both of them were silent during the acts, and Serenity left for food, water, bandages, and a cloak.

When she returned, Rei had managed to sit down, her bound legs out in front of her. She was staring at the ground beside her feet resolutely, as if staring at it long enough would gouge a hole into the earth that would swallow her and carry her home. Serenity, she realized suddenly, knew exactly how she felt.

She came and knelt beside the princess, and began gently dabbing at the numerous abrasions and bruises with a healing salve she herself had managed to whip up without, somehow, producing smoke or a noxious gas…

Her time spent with Kenn had had more than one advantage.

Properly bandaged, Serenity helped her drink and eat a few bits of bread and cheese, and surprisingly enough, the proud priestess accepted the aid without comment. These things done, Serenity went behind the captive and pulled out a pair of shears. Not often trusted with sharp implements, Serenity was extra careful as she did her best to make what was left of the woman's beautiful, beautiful raven hair presentable.

"I could make a potion," Serenity said without meaning to. "To help it grow back…"

Rei said nothing.

When she was done, she gathered up the bits of shorn locks and pocketed them- it wouldn't do to leave something so personal for anyone go snatch. Evil things could be done to a person, with only a bit of hair…

"More water?" She asked, almost timidly, offering the bowl. All Rei did was look away, her gaze steady and piercing. Serenity lowered the bowl, not sure what to do next. Realizing after a moment that there was nothing she could do, she gathered up the bowls, salve, and shears, and stood to leave. She still had to put it all away, get her own dinner, scrub her armor and care for her sword… She still needed to inquire about what had happened to Ohneill and the others, too…

"Casamir."

Serenity froze, and turned to where Rei still sat, tied to the post, a few paces behind her. Rei looked up at her, her eyes as bold as ever.

"That's you're name, isn't it?"

"That's…what they call me, yes." Was all Serenity said for response. She felt the increasing desire to _not_ lie to this woman. As if to do so would be to commit a most unfavorable act…

"Thank you, Casamir," were the bold words that came next. They sounded almost…challenging. Serenity got the feeling that this woman could turn _anything_ into a challenge… Somehow, she found this fact amusing, and she grinned slightly.

"You're welcome." She turned, took another step… She paused, and turned back again, her voice soft when she spoke once more. "I wish that we were not enemies, Rei." Her eyes were soulful when she looked into the priestess's shocked ones. "I think…" she hesitated. "I think we could have been very good friends."

She expected a spiteful laugh, a roll of the eyes, silence, or even a sneer in return- not the quiet response of a sad smile, a glance to the stars, and the whispered words, "I think so, too."

Returning that sad smile, Serenity turned, and headed to tend to her chores for the night. And even into her dreams that night, Serenity found herself thinking of a raven haired woman enshrouded in fire, that she thought maybe, just maybe, for some unfathomable reason, she would give her life for…

And for an even more unexplainable reason, she believed that this creature called Rei would do the same for her.

**To Be Continued…**

First off; points and a special mention to anyone who can figure out who Ohneill, C'harter, Teal'c, and Dhannei are. Not that hard…not if you watch the Sci-Fi channel… coughcough Or look at my list of fav shows in my bio… coughs again, halo appearing

Anyways…

Woo-hoo! At last! I'm sooo happy with how this chappie turned out…whee!

Now, I could spend this whole paragraph apologizing for the lateness of this chapter (anyone else with a hectic life with a tendency to fall into bouts of extreme chaos like mine, raise your hand…), but I think I'll just say, 'I'm sorry!' and leave it at that. Moving across the country and switching schools, starting a new job, and dealing with former boyfriends doesn't leave a lot of room for my muse to do her job… heh…

Anyways, a little bit of character development, especially with Rei and Serenity, and a whole lot of plot progression. I, personally, am loving how the relationship between our favorite spitfire and our lovely moonbeam is turning out.

Feedback, opinions, advice, critique, and other such valuable nonsense is greatly appreciated. Greatly. Really. I mean it. I'm not one of those authors who says they want it, then will go and boil your spleen while it's still in your body for even thinking about lifting a single finger against the keyboard with the intention of writing something less than oozily, gushingly admiring…

ahem

Until next time!

**_-Amber Penglass_**

**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**


	5. Chapter Five

**__**

A Vow of Serenity

Amber Penglass

****

Chapter Five

****

Crescat; Woot! You got it! Yeah, Ohneill, C'harter, Teal'c, and Dhannei are based on the characters of SG-1. They just had to make a cameo, I'm sorry. Not so much a crossover bit as…ok, well, I guess it was. It was completely unintended. The desire to stick them in there then have them disappear just seized me and I couldn't say no! And of course the blockage Serenity sensed from them all was various stuff that's happened to them; Jolinar, Hathor, Ascending, Junior, etc.

****

Niner: Wah! Well, I'm glad you didn't give up! I would have seriously missed you!

****

EmeraldSong: When does Minako show up? Why, right in this very chapter, actually! She wasn't scheduled to come in for another few chapters, but she's just so much my favorite, I couldn't help it… Glad you've enjoyed it thus far! And I'm the same with Mars, actually. The one thing about her that I always liked about her was the unique relationship she had with Serenity, so that's what I'm playing up. Glad to see it's working!

****

Eye: Yay for nothing better to do than read fanfiction! Woot!

****

Usagi1313: Goodness you're right! I'll have to go back and fix that. Wonder how that happened… And yeah, C'harter is a play on the character 'Samantha Charter' from Stargate; SG-1. It's my fav show on the planet next to Sailor Moon, so I just had to give them a cameo.

****

hope of stars: Yeah, Serenity being drunk was fun to write, and it made for a good plot insert, ne?

****

Mouse32: Yeah, since I moved I'm still looking for a new beta. Thing is, I'd rather have it be someone in person, y'know? No luck yet, oh well… Until then, hope the typoes aren't too bad!

****

Eo: One quick update coming up!

****

Unknown: I think this is the quickest I've ever updated this story, heh… Hope it's quick enough for ya!

****

Stef: Yay! Someone else recognized the cameo, whee! That was fun doing that. Just think of this world as another planet they stumbled across. . Glad you like the fic so far!

****

SJ: No more long waits for this one, nope, nope!

****

rabbitTsukino: -Keeps writing per instructed- .

****

Seren Lunar Echo: 3am-9am? Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Isn't it fun doing that? Love your username, btw!

****

Lady of Enchantment: Sorry! I spotted a few more typoes and such and had to fix them…and for some reason it STILL won't let me just replace the chapter. Sorry sorry!

****

Sakura-chan: Don't worry, I'm suffering from romance withdrawls, too! There'll be a little bit in here, but not between Serenity and Endymion unfortunately… but it'll come soon, promise!

****

Kalinda: Lovely to meet another reviewer! Enjoy!

****

SeleneA: Nope, you didn't miss Mina; this is the first we're gonna see of her in this chap. Thanks for the compliments, squee!

****

Usagi91: Romance shall be sampled in this chapter, go lookit! Enjoy!

****

zilla girl: -grin- Glad I updated, too. I missed you all! –hugglez all reviewers-

****

desipryd: Na, I like long chapters, and I've found most other people do, too. Besides, to me it feels more like a real story and not just some lil piddle if it's longer.

****

Istar: I wanted to e-mail you so bad when I got your review! Thank you so much! Its reviewers like you that the Pit needs more of! When I sat down to write this I tried to approach it as I would approach one of my novels or short stories (I'm a professional writer on the side).

As for the 'the scene where Serenity mumbles out things she shouldn't have in her drunken stupor, don't you think that Luna and Makoto dismissed their suspicions too quickly?' That'll be explained in this chapter. Go you for knowing your Sailor Moon characters!

As for grammar, I've gotten spoiled with having my own editor. When I moved to a different state between this chapter and the last one I lost my original beta and I'm still looking for a new one to help me out (I'd ask some online friends, but I'd rather have someone in person, y'know?). So I spent a little extra time going over this chap, so hopefully it should be better. Don't hesitate to point out anything you see!

Thanks again sooooo much!

****

Mimi: Not ungrateful at all, darling! Here it is! And don't worry, Endymion-glimpses are coming soon, never fear!

****

rabbitTsukino: -grin- Angelic? Heh, my stories, maybe. Me? No way…. .

****

Chibi J: Awesome! So glad you were allright without having to go back- I was worried about that. I try to make my chapters like that. I hate it when I have to do that with other fics. And having long chappie would make it that much worse for anyone that had to go back…blarg! Glad you enjoyed.

****

Miiaevia: Yeah, 'improved' Sailor Moon characters never cease to annoy me. Thanks for seeing what I'm trying to do with them- nothing save what they already are, lol! Love your username, btw.

**__**

Enjoy, everyone!

__

Seiya,

I'm doing fine, and thanks for all the suggestions. No peddlers have come around, and we haven't been near any towns for quite some time, so I haven't been able to take advantage of your suggestions. Sorry!

I've made a few friends; Kennan, a fellow short and skinny guy, and Makoto, an amazon, I swear. She's the head chef with our regiment. I got to know her…well, that's a long story too and you've probably already heard about it. Suffice to say I was helping out in the kitchen.

Luna's still a slave driver, but it seems I'll be out from under her hair soon enough; she's been talking so much lately about the Mage Trials that I'm beginning to think she might want me to take them soon. I don't know if I'm ready! I've got plenty of power, that much we've established, but…there's more to it than just power!

And so far, as far as a Mage Guard, I've only gotten to know a few people, mainly Kenn and a captain. Got anyone up there you think would cut it? Send them my way!

Thanks again! Write soon!

Casamir

There was silence in the room, the main room in the small set of chambers that was the Commander's Cabin. Luna, clad in a plain grey skirt and black blouse, her hair bound into braids wrapped around her high-held head, stood before the large desk littered with maps and papers and missives.

Behind the desk stood Demando, his brow furrowed and his expression one of deep thought. He absently drummed the fingers of one hand repeatedly against the heavy oak, making Luna suppress her twitches of annoyance; 'Casamir' did that a lot…

Before long, Demando heaved glanced upwards at her, coolly, levelly, as if he were standing above her rather than sitting before her.

"You are certain of your assessments, Warmage?" He inquired, his voice liquid and fiery all at once. Luna suppressed a shiver; married as she was, completely in love as she was, she could not deny this man's potent masculinity.

"Yes, sire," she replied, with absolutely no trace of her attraction whatsoever. She was quite certain that his attraction was rather generic, and that any woman would feel it. She was also not unconvinced that this might not be completely natural. But try as she might over the course of her time under his command, she could find no love spells, nor any attraction spells weaved around him. It was most puzzling…

Demando rose from his seat, all sinewy muscle and molten grace. He went to a window looking out over the courtyard were people were going about the everyday business of keeping such a large fort running. He was silent for another long moment, as Luna had learned he was prone to do when processing information that was, for most people, difficult to absorb.

Barely an hour ago, soon after dawn, Luna had been summoned to the Commander's cabin. It was about her pupil, she'd been told by the messenger. Worried, thinking of the dangerous escapade with the royal prisoner the week before, Luna had clothed herself more modestly, shunning her silk blouses and ruffled skirts before presenting herself. She was not hiding; she was being careful around a man worthy of caution. Very, very worthy of caution. She wondered, sometimes, of many other people realized just how dangerous this man was capable of being…

Over that hour, she'd been drilled on 'Casamir''s magical talent. It hadn't taken long before Luna had 'added two and two' so to speak, and the 'sum' was the fact that this man had finally been enlightened to the fact that the WarMage in training under his command was far, far more powerful than she seemed, something Luna had been trying to hide, for now… At least until she knew more about the girl. Not that she didn't trust her, oh no. She'd decided early on that this girl was innocent-intent incarnate. But she was still unsure about this girl's past…and that, with someone as powerful as she, was in some ways more dangerous than the man before her.

"I will have to send a message to our King," Demando said after a moment. Luna drew in a silent breath, but said nothing. Demando turned, gazing at her, seeming to search her face for any expression that would hint as to her emotions. The WarMage remained stoic and peaceful.

"If she is as powerful as you say," he continued. "If that display last night is any indication, then she will undergo the Mage Trials immediately." He paused. "Has she any thought towards a Guard, yet?"

"She is particularly fond of that Mender, Kennan," Luna answered straightly. "He also-"

Luna froze, as Demando's words ran themselves over in her head, "…**_she_** is as powerful…**she **will undergo the Mage Trials… Has **she **any thought towards a Guard…"

A slow, lazy smile crept over Demando's face as he watched Luna's eyes widened ever so slightly. Luna swallowed tightly. Her face tense, she met Demando's gaze squarely.

"Who," he said smoothly. "Do you think provided her with papers, hm? Yes, my WarMage, I know what our darling little sorceress in training is. I also know _who_ she is. My brother pulled a few favors to get her under my protection, into hiding where I could keep an eye on her." He turned from the window completely, and walked languidly towards her, his voice lowered slightly. "You know he is a she," he said, his eyes meeting hers meaningfully. He was standing so close…

"But do you know her name?"

A pause…

"No." She said. "Nor do I want to, not til she decides what she wishes to tell me for herself."

Demando smiled lightly.

"Under her true name she is being hunted, you know, by those who know she is still alive." He seemed amused by something. "I am one of those few, but not just because I know who 'Casamir' is. The King himself came to me. Told me, 'My good Commander, we cannot let this wench go to our enemy, as she surely will. The bastard king of that land of illusions has surely wrought a spell about her. There is no other way she would willingly leave my loving arms. You must do away with her, my lad, if you find her. She will never be who she once was, and is thus lost to me. Kill her, Demando, when you find her. For your King and country, kill my daughter.'"

Luna whirled, fighting the urge to clap her hands over her ears. No! This wasn't possible!

Denial came swift- far, far to swift, and far, far too strong to be natural. With the sudden stubbornness and contrariness that was the trademark of her kind, she fought the denial with all her being.

Hadn't Serenity herself mumbled something, a little over a week ago about princesses and kings, in her drunken slumber?

Why, Luna thought suddenly, had she dismissed it so readily? Twas not like her. And not like Makoto, as far as she knew, either. Her husband, perhaps, but only because he did not know the child as they did.

There was only one explanation, and Luna, with her mind, dived into the very heart of the matter. In a few mere moments, she had dismantled the spell of denial that surrounded the concept of Casamir's true identity being Princess Serenity. It was a simple one, easily shattered. But it wasn't the existence of the spell itself that surprised her so much as the caster…

Luna traced the thread of power back to Demando, the thread that existed in all spells, that would lead the person who could read them properly straight to the creator of that spell. And in this case, it was a self assured, icily sultry man standing off to the side pouring himself a glass of a deep red wine.

"You are quick." Demando observed.

"I have to be," was Luna's breathless reply.

Demando turned, sipping at the lush liquid.

"So you know for yourself that I _was_ trying to protect her," he said, referring to the fact that he had been the one to enshroud Serenity in the spell that would…_discourage_ any notions of her true identity. He seemed, for the briefest of moments, like he _wanted_ Luna to believe him…truly and surely wanted her trust.

Luna gazed at him for a moment, taking a deep and shuddering breath to calm her nerves. This conversation had gone to places she had not expected.

"What are you going to do, my lord?" She inquired. "You know as well as I that, per common procedure, there are spies among us who will report to the King of Serenity's newest lash of power if you do not. The Battle of the White was explained off as a fluke, something that she managed to produce out of her own fear and passion, as well as the combined fears and emotions around her. But this? No one else save the Princess was emotionally distraught, so there was no one else besides herself to draw that power from. Even if the act itself was minor, we all felt the power behind it, even those of us without power ourselves."

Demando nodded. "And therin lies my problem, mistress mage." He sipped the wine again. "I must report this to my King, but he will have to send a representative to Initiate our princess when she passes the Trials, and there will be no way for me to ensure that it is someone who does not know her face. Upholding a glamour during the Trials is unthinkable; the representative will sense it, and she will be failed and have her power stripped."

"If they even could strip it," Luna murmured. Demando raised an eyebrow.

"You believe her to be that powerful?" He asked. Luna hesitated.

"We discussed earlier, my lord, what I believe her to be capable of, and she is capable of a great many things, much more than most mages, and to a greater extent and Selene knows a far greater talent." She paused again. "But… I believe her power is not like ours," she added. She was tredding on thin ice, here; this man was still dangerous for all she was partially convinced that he honestly did wish for Serenity's protection, for whatever reason.

"Oh?" Was the single encouragement she received to continue.

"Her power regenerates itself," Luna said after a moment, in one breath. Demando's eyebrow went up again.

"As you know, magic is like a reservoir. All born mages are born with a certain amount already within them. There are ways of gathering magic, and preserving it, like our amplifiers- amulets, wands, rings, and other such things that make it last longer. But sooner or later, we run out. And when that happens, any magic we used is borrowed from Selene, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, or Zeus, whichever coordinates with our power. And for every bit we power, the gods take it back in the form of life. Every bit we use is one bit of time taken from our lives, one little bit we die all that much sooner."

"Yes, yes; this knowledge is like the knowledge that the sky is blue, the grass is green. All know it, few rarely think about it." Demando waved a hand. Luna nodded, and continued.

"But Serenity… She will never have to borrow power." Luna said. "Ever. Her power regenerates itself. I don't know how," she said when Demando opened his mouth to ask an obvious question. "All I know is that her power keeps growing, yet it isn't coming from anywhere other than from within her own self."

Demando and Luna were both silent for a good long while, until at last Demando murmured a dismissal. Luna curtsied, slightly, and took her leave quickly and quietly.

The moment she was outside, Luna headed straight for the practice yards- she knew Serenity's squad had first rounds that day.

She had some things to discuss with her pupil, as well as warnings to give.

Meanwhile, an invisible shadow was slinking out of the enfortment, slipping silently past a guard as he opened the little used side get to let a fisherman back in. Golden glitter enveloped her feet, silencing them as she fled into the sparse woods surrounding the battlement. Once she was a good ways away, the Elysian spy with cascading lengths of golden hair let her invisibility spell fade, wearily thankful that the resident WarMage had yet to put up spells to counter such a disguise, and had been too distracted by something to notice her presence. Minako was good, but there were those that were better, and she was tired.

Smiling a weary, grim smile, the exiled princess Minako of House Aino closed her eyes, and vanished once more, but this time she wasn't invisible; she had well and truly vanished, traveling through alternate planes to report back to _her_ King that she had found the Crown Princess of Elysian.

Kunzite was a warrior, a proud man worthy of that pride. He was a leader, a trustworthy comrade, a competent, wise, and fair judge. It was he who was left in charge of the land when a rare case occurred that both his king, Endymion, and his princess, Rei, were indisposed.

And yet Kunzite had never been more afraid as he was right then, when he beheld the look on the face of the golden creature that melted out of its invisibility, and into physical vision.

The expression on that normally bright and smiling face was grim, layered with exhaustion and fatigue. Kunzite crossed the room in three strides, and the female creature with long, long pale golden hair practically collapsed into his waiting support, breathing heavily.

"Minako!" He whispered, with a hint of exclamation in his tone.

"I came back quick as I could," she said breathlessly. Without any preamble whatsoever he slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, carrying her to the divan in the corner. A cool breeze swept in from outside, blowing over her fevered form and bringing sweet relief in its cool caress as he laid her there and took away the heavy black cloak that enshrouded her. Letting her rest for a moment he took off her shoes, the thick wool socks. He unlaced the common brown breechs and pulled them from her long, lean legs. The cotton shirt and plain grey vest followed, leaving her completely bare to the wind's soothing. Her nakedness did not bother him; he was accustomed to seeing her such. He did, however, have to devote a moment to putting aside the habitual fire that poured over his insides at the sight.

He stood and found one of his own thin silk robes and laid it over her, brushing a strand of her glorious hair from her forehead. She smiled up at him, faintly.

"Tell me what you have learned," he asked gently, nearly afraid of what she would say.

"They have her, Kunzite," she said hoarsely, tears glazing her eyes. "Rei. They've got her tied to a pole… They cut her hair, Kunzite! Cut it, like some…some common criminal…" She choked, and he placed a calming hand on her cheek. She took a deep breath, and another until she could speak again. Calmly, she continued.

"But that's not all," she said. "Apparently some of the brutes tried to rape her, publically."

Kunzite drew in a sharp breath. "'Tried?'" He echoed hopefully. Minako nodded.

"A young man," she said. "A young man with a glamour on himself, he stopped them. He was the WarMage's pupil," she said. "I didn't see it, but I managed to catch snippits of discussions about it, while under the Veil." She referred to her invisibility spell quite casually, as if people did it every day. "They described it as a sweeping flood of silver light that picked them up and slammed them into the ground, the walls, the other poles. They barely lived, it was said, and one of them would never walk again." Minako grinned slightly. "Apparently he gave them quite an earful, too, before his Mistress managed to calm him and get his power under control."

Satisfaction flared inside Kunzite's chest, and a deep relief for his princess.

"What else, love?" He asked, tenderly sweeping his hand over her hair.

"The boy," she said. "Everyone was saying that everyone could feel the power behind his action, even those without a smidgen of power of their own with which to sense others." She swallowed thickly, and he silenced her until he returned a moment later with a crystal glass of cool water. She sipped greedily, and he made a mental note to berate her, later, for making a Teleportation across the border in a single leap. Stupid, flighty blonde woman…

When she finished telling what she had to tell, he bade her sleep her weariness away, and he went in search of his King, to tell Endymion that their captured Princess had been found.

Serenity stared disbelievingly at Luna, for a few moments. Slowly, her normal thought process regained control over her shock, and her throat began to work at wetting the dryness of her mouth. She swallowed thickly. Guilt began to overcome all over emotions, as she gazed at Luna, her first friend outside the palace walls, her mentor, teacher, the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother…

"I'm sorry," she murmured, bowing her head.

Luna looked at the top of that bowed white head in confusion. "Whatever for, child?"

"For not telling you the truth," Serenity said, looking up, tears glazing her eyes. Luna smiled softly.

"Serenity," she said, using her true name for the first time. "You never lied. Omitted truth, perhaps, but then again… Then again, I never asked, now did I? I suspect now that was due more to that spell our Commander had you shrouded with rather than lack of curiosity, since we know that the day I am truly _not_ curious about something, is the day the world shall come to an end!"

Serenity laughed softly; Luna did not often jest at herself, and it did much to boost her spirits. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling in a manner that was quite inappropriate for her manly image. Luna handed her a kerchief from somewhere, and the girl blew her nose loudly.

Then the other half of what was going on began to sank in, and Serenity's eyes began to widen.

"The Mage Trials," she breathed. She looked up at Luna with wide eyes. "So soon? Most Mages train for a few years, at least… I've been your pupil for not even half a year!"

"There was a time," Luna conceded. "That it did not matter how powerful a Trainee was. What mattered was skill, and experience. But now that our oh so wise king," she coughed lightly. "Has decided that more War Mages will win us this war, he's…simplified the tests. It's a matter of brute force, now." She smiled wickedly. "And whatever you lack in your physical resources, you make up for it in spades where your _magical _resources are concerned."

Serenity pouted a bit, glared a whole lot more, and then settled for a soft grumble when Luna started laughing.

"So what will come afterwards?" Serenity asked. "After the Trials?"

Luna sobered, and answered, "You'll most likely be transferred to a new regiment, one without a WarMage or to one whose WarMage is past his or her prime. You'll probably be sent a pupil of your own, eventually. And you'll have to choose a MageGuard, and soon. I would recommend you having one ready, at least part of it, before the Trials even take place."

Serenity nodded, thoughtfully. She already had one person in mind…but would he accept?

"Come, child," Luna said, linking her arm with Serenity's. She would have rather slung her arm around her shoulders in a gesture younger than she was, but since she was steering her outside, she opted for the less controversial act. Serenity seemed to appreciate it, with a dazzling smile up at her mentor.

"Where are we going?" Serenity inquired.

"Out to the edge of the woods, outside the gates," Luna said cheerfully. "We've got to make sure you can ace any surprises that representative brings you, now don't we?"

Serenity gaped. "_More_ training?" She whined and groaned. Luna laughed, and tugged harder when the girl began to dig in her heels, still whining and grumbling in a manner far below her in years.

It was that night, and Serenity was sitting with Kenn and Makoto at a table near the corner. Dinner had been served a half hour ago, and all were sipping the last dregs of the (watered, for Serenity) ale in their mugs.

"So you're leaving?" Makoto said after a moment, her voice soft while her face was hard, her hands clenching the mug tighter than appeared at first glance. Kenn was blinking at the tabletop, and if one were to look closely one might see the faintest hint of moisture in the corner of the lad's eyes.

Serenity nodded glumly. "That's what it looks like. Luna says the representative will probably be here within a week- says he's coming from an encampment not too far away from us. If he were coming from the capital, it'd be closer to a fortnight."

They nodded mutely.

"Have you chosen your Guard, yet? You've been awful friendly with Captain Mass'hare, lately." Kenn said softly, reaching for the pitcher and finding it empty. Serenity looked at him with a sudden smile. Makoto spotted it, and smiled fleetingly, one without much heart, and a hint of bitterness.

"Actually, Kenn, I've got one person in mind…" she grinned rather impishly. Kenn blinked. Then, not one to be stupid, his eyes began to widen.

"B-but…"

"I've already talked to the Healer," Serenity cut in happily. "He says he'll have some of the other Menders divide up your chores among themselves so you can keep up your medical studies as well as begin training for my Guard." She paused. "If…you accept, of course."

"Cas, I'm not strong, or particularly skilled in any weapon," he said with assurance.

"No, but you're smarter than any four warriors anywhere in this place combined," Serenity said stubbornly, and with a hint of a pleading whine. "How protected will I be if my guard is made up of pure brawns and no brains, hm? I'm gonna need someone who can tell me where my safest vantage point will be, the key places in an army, and it would be awesome to have a Healer on my Guard. Imagine, someone gets hurt, you can fix them up right then and there so they can keep fighting, or if they'll die if they don't get attention _now_!"

Kenn looked at Serenity for a moment. He bit his lip, gnawing a bit as he glanced away. He opened his mouth as if to speak, for a moment, then closed it. There was a bit of hesitancy, then, "I need to think about it," he said. At Serenity's slump, he added, "Not because I don't want to, but because there are things I need to figure out, first."

Serenity nodded mutely, her disappointment radiating from her, unhindered.

Fumbling for a different subject, Serenity asked, "Anyone know what happened to that Princess? She wasn't outside at the posts this morning."

"I hear she's been closed up in her own 'isolation' cell," Kenn said softly, gripping his mug tighter, his voice laced with disgust.

Serenity shuddered. "Uck, I could never handle that…"

"Apparently she is," Makoto spoke up. "I heard a few officers muttering to each other when they came through the line, earlier. Says she's been doing some sort of meditation. Can't be magical- Luna's the best at magical dampner fields from here to Calsunia." She named Namoris's southern trading town, a good ways away.

"Probably trying to 'break' her," Kenn said with a sigh.

"Why?" Serenity frowned.

"To interrogate her," Makoto said with a shrug. "As a Princess and Commander, she'll know everything about the enemy, from their numbers to their next plan of attack, to where their key locations are and who are most important to their strategies and such."

"Oh," came the reply from the white-haired sorceror/ess-to-be.

A trumpet sounded, and all present sighed, and stood. Mealtime was over. As they were moving towards the wash barrel with their bowls and mugs, Serenity suddenly flashed Makoto an amused grin that had a twinge of irony to it, and said, "Too bad I have to choose my Guard now…" she said. "If I had enough time, you could go back to the capital, disguise yourself as a boy, train, come back, and I'd pick you!"

They all grinned, although Serenity and Makoto didn't seem to notice that even Kenn's smile had the same secretive hint that theirs did.

The day before the Representative was scheduled to arrive, something was still bothering Serenity about her upcoming Mage Trials. And she knew what it was- she wasn't going to pretend she didn't. So when she couldn't stand it any longer, she went to Demando first thing in the morning. If his answer was displeasing, then at least she'd still have all day to figure out something else.

Demando was looking inside a wooden crate when she entered, and when he saw her he closed the lid, smiling a bit.

"Serenity," he said, bowing his head slightly. It always unnerved the girl when he did that, when they were alone, treating her like the royalty she no longer considered herself to be.

"Commander," she responded. She bit her lip, shifting from foot to foot as she absently let her glamour drop. It had become a routine between them. She had long ago forgiven him for putting that spell around her without asking her about it- he honestly had, she believed, had her protection foremost in his mind. She rubbed at her hair as she thought of what to say- it had grown long again. It seemed to have a penchant for growing twice as fast as normal hair, an annoyance at best.

"Demando," Serenity began again. "When I become a WarMage and take my chosen Guard with me, what will become of the Elysian princess?"

"A ransom note has already been sent to her brother," Demando answered, going to where a decanter sat on a tray on his desk. He poured two glasses of something opalescent, and handed her one. She sniffed at it; it was intoxicatingly strong, smelling both decidedly alcoholic and sweet. She sipped, and found it quite to her liking. But wary of her previous encounter with alcohol, she took only the tiniest of sips.

"What kind of ransom?"

"A grand sum of gold, all the Namorisian war prisoners, the surrender of a few very vital forts and encampments…" he shrugged. "Basically all we need to win the war, hands down."

Knowing the Princess even as little as she did, and remembering the King's proud holding of himself from that brief glimpse in the courtyard, Serenity knew, probably as well as Demando, that the King Endymion would never agree to such terms.

"And if he refuses?" Serenity was almost afraid to ask.

"She'll probably be tortured until she gives up all she knows, and then killed," Demando swirled what little liquid was left in his glass, then swallowed it. Serenity, feeling slightly sick, looked down at her own and debated on whether or not it would calm her nerves or worsen them. She decided to bet on the former, and downed it in one gulp.

Feeling every so slightly dizzy for a split moment, she shook her head and handed him her glass. Then, wiping her palms on her breeches she spoke.

"Sir, when I first agreed to train as WarMage, I was told that I would rank as high as a Commander," she said.

"If not higher," Demando nodded. "Luna is rare in that she doesn't act like it. Most WarMages you will come across will lord it over anyone they can."

Serenity nodded; this she knew from Luna's own mouth.

"Demando, I want to make a request," Serenity forced out the words. At his raised eyebrow that meant 'continue' she said, "I want the Elysian Princess put under my custody until we receive the answer to that ransom note."

Demando was silent for a moment, then with a slight shrug, "Very well. When you pass the Trials she is yours to do with what you wish. Your _complete_ responsibility." His stress on the word 'complete' made Serenity shudder for some reason…as if he knew something she didn't… Or rather, knew that she was going to do something that she herself did not know she was going to do yet… It was exceedingly unnerving.

But, too buoyed to by this unexpectedly easy success, Serenity simply bowed, her smile beaming, and left. She still needed to talk to Kenn about whether or not he would consent to be part of her Guard…

Kenn had, surprisingly, agreed to taking advantage of the extra weapons training, like Serenity had suggested, which most people had taken to mean he'd consented to joining Serenity's Guard. Serenity herself wasn't so sure- he'd never actually verbally agreed.

Her glamour back in place, Serenity went straight to the Healer's building, glancing up at the sky- it was still early morning, and Kenn would not leave off for weapons practice til noon.

Inside the large hut the air smelled sharply of various healing herbs and salves, along with the barely detectable smell of illness, a sickly sweet 'n' sour smell that Serenity forced herself to ignore, concentrating more on the cleaner smells and herbs.

She found Kenn near the back of the room bandaging the arm of a soldier with a shallow, but nasty looking gash on his arm. Probably, Serenity guessed, a training mishap. It was too new-looking to be a still-healing wound from the ambush two weeks ago.

"Heya!" Serenity said, plopping down on a stray stool she snagged along the way, next to Kenn. Kenn jumped and the man being bandaged yelped. Both 'men' apologized instantly, leaving him grumbling as Kenn quickly tied off the bandage and picked up the basket of supplies. Serenity stood to follow.

"How has that extra training been going?" She asked, a bit hesitantly. Kenn smiled faintly.

"All right," he said. "They've found I'm proficient with shirukens- eh, those are the small bladed bubble disk things you throw…?" Serenity nodded, and Kenn continued. "More so than anything else, anyways… My technique, though, could use more work."

"Technique?" Serenity blinked. Kenn flashed her an impish grin.

"I tend to grab a whole bunch of them and toss them all at once. Funny thing is, I somehow manage to keep control of them all… I mean, they don't just go skittering across the dirt- they all manage to embed themselves in _something_." He flushed, glancing back at the man they'd just finished bandaging. Serenity blinked, then after a moment grasped the implication and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from snickering.

"_You_ did that?" Serenity asked, grinning. Kenn nodded, still sheepish as she sat down on a cot next to a sleeping man. While he was still sleeping Kenn pried open his mouth and dropped in a few leaves, then closed his mouth again. With him still sleeping, she moved to the foot of the bed and moved the sheet. Serenity then discovered the scent of illness that had first attacked her when she'd entered. The man's foot was a red, welting, bloody, oozing, smelly mess.

"Idiot dropped his sword on his foot and was too embarrassed to tell anyone," Kenn sighed. "His bunkmates found him unconscious from an infection fever, with the whole place smelling rancid."

"I can imagine," Serenity mumbled, her hand over her nose and mouth as Kenn pealed off the wilted herbs plastered over the foul smelling wound, dropping them on a cloth then applying some more slave and more herbs and rewrapping the whole foot.

"Not that I'm displeased at your visit, Cas," Kenn said when they moved to yet another patient- Serenity had ended up holding the supply basket for him. "But I don't think you came here just to help out or to ask about my shiruken skills."

Now it was Serenity's turn to look sheepish. She shifted uneasily as she was wont to do when nervous about asking something. "It's just…" She sighed. "Kenn, you agreed to the extra lessons, but…you never actually said you'd do it." She didn't need to specify what 'it' was.

Kenn paused while rubbing an ointment into a particularly swollen rash on a man's ankle. When he started again, he stated, "No, I didn't." His voice was soft. Serenity shifted again.

"The Trials are tomorrow night, Kenn… I need to know. If you don't want to, that's fine, it really is, but…" She trailed off, still shifting.

Kenn stood up straight, wiping his hands on his 'apron.' "It's not that I don't want to help and serve you, Cas," he said, emotion in his voice. "I'd love nothing else more. It's just that…there are things about me that…you need to know."

"So then tell me! You're my friend, _nothing_ will change that!" Serenity said vehemently. A few of the men in beds around them glanced over, eyebrows raised at such an exchange being had between 'hardened soldiers.'

Both 'boys' flushed and returned to work. A bungle call was sounded outside a few moments later, calling everyone to breakfast.

"I'll come in a bit," Kenn said as Serenity straightened. "Let me finish up here and I'll follow." He bit his lip, then said, softly, "Come meet me after breakfast, by the stream." He paused. "I'll… I'll explain everything then." Serenity nodded. She set down the basket and squeezed his shoulder, then bounded out of the building, following the scent of food. Kenn couldn't help but grin slightly as he watched his friend go, wondering if he was doing the right thing…

On her way to the mess hall, Serenity paused when she spotted something- a familiar raven head, attached to a body that was again tied to a pole. Serenity bounded over to Rei, concern on her face- the princess's head was slumped down onto her chest, and she seemed far thinner than last time Serenity had seen her.

"Selene above…" Serenity whispered when she drew near. Rei raised her head slowly, and Serenity gasped. Her face was a mirade of bruises and abrasions- one eye was swollen shut. Her left shoulder looked like it had been dislocated, and her clothes were as shabby as ever, probably hiding more bruises and cuts.

And yet, still…

That fire still burned. Serenity could feel it deep inside the woman's soul, as well as see it in her single open eye. Their eyes met and locked, and Serenity felt herself fill with molten steel. It cooled, and she hardened along with it, her fists clenched.

Apparently, some of the other men in charge of the prison had forgotten what had happened to the others-

"Don't," Rei rasped, her voice sounding like it was coming from vocal cords made of dry waxed paper rather than a throat.

"Don't what?" Serenity asked, her voice soft.

"Do not seek…retribution for…me," Rei gasped out. Serenity guessed she probably had a few cracked ribs, as well. Did they expect to ransom off a _corpse_? Anger built again…

"Please," Rei insisted. The anger deflated again.

"Oh, Rei…" Serenity murmured.

"Who the _hell_ is responsible for this?" A voice snarled. Serenity jumped and whirled, shocked to see Kenn striding forward. The faintest of amused smiles flitted across Rei's face as Kenn came to stand before her. The young man touched Rei's face with a gentleness that belied the sudden, unexpected ferocity in his voice and mannerisms.

"Some of your…comrades…" Rei swallowed thickly. "They blamed…me for…" a deep breath, "Me for a fr-friend's…demise…"

"Serenity, go to Makoto and get boiled water and broth." Kenn demanded. Serenity paused only a moment before taking off. Behind her, Serenity heard a sharp pop and a brief cry- Kenn had popped Rei's arm back into the socket. Serenity winced for Rei.

Serenity came swinging into the kitchens, nearly slamming into the very person she was looking for.

"Makoto, I need-"

"Already got it," came the grim voice from an even grimmer face. Serenity blinked, and looked at what her brunette friend held in her arms- two flasks and a damp cloth. One flask probably held boiled-then-cooled water, the other broth from that day's cooking.

"Did you want me to take those?" Serenity offered. "Or take your place in the serving line?"

"Never you lasses mind that," another voice came. It was a baker that had always been friendly to Serenity. He came up and handed her an older and well patched shirt, but it was in far better repair than the one Rei currently wore, poor protection indeed against the remaining chill. Serenity beamed at him, and he tipped his baker's hat to her and returned to his bread. Looking at the shirt, she briefly wondered what had happened to Rei's own clothing. Then remembering how fine it was, even for the field, she supposed the soldiers had gambled off the garments among themselves, to sell or to give to sweethearts back home.

"Let's go," Makoto said, nearly growling as she pushed past Serenity, who followed mutely with the shirt. This wasn't _entirely_ unexpected, but at the same time it rather humbled Serenity, to realize and remember she wasn't the only decent person here- she'd become so accustomed to thinking of her nation as thoroughly corrupt, it was good to be reminded that there was something left to save and fight for.

They put the shirt on over the ratty one when they got back, over the bandages Kenn had already used to begin patching her up. A greasy looking salve on her face already had the swelling on the one eye going down.

Despite her obvious hunger, Rei controlled herself when the broth was offered, sipping slowly, alternating between that and the water and brief breaks. It took Serenity a few moments to realize that Rei was barefoot, and her toes were red, cracked, and bleeding from frostbite.

"I'll be right back," she said and took off to rooms adjacent to Luna's, and dug into her chest. At the bottom sat her training boots. They'd always been a bit big, but she thought they'd fit Rei all right. She ran back, and they helped insert Rei's feet after Kenn had rubbed in some cream and ointments and wrapped the worst of the cuts lightly.

Passerbyers on their way to breakfast often didn't even spare them a glance, but some stood to watch the whole thing, grinning and jeering to friends, calling out rude terms. Serenity, Kenn, and Rei ignored them. Makoto, however, was not so polite. One man walked away with a bloodied nose. After that, most people just kept walking.

"Why do you do this?" Rei asked when they'd done everything they could. They paused, glancing at each other. Then Serenity spoke, giving the answer that was on all their minds.

"Because you would do the same for us," she said. She smiled slightly, adding, "And because you don't deserve this. No one does."

With that, they were forced to leave- there was nothing else to do.

By the time they returned to the mess hall, the line was gone, as was the food. Just as Kenn and Serenity were preparing themselves to wait til lunch for sustinence, Makoto took them back around into the kitchen, and pulled rolls of bread and dried jerkey from the store room, along with a small, hand sized wheel of cheese to split between them.

Not wanting to interfere with the cleaning that was being done in the mess hall, Kenn suggested they go to the stream- just like she and Serenity had planned.

"You sure?" Serenity asked, glancing to Makoto. Kenn only turned and left the kitchens, the other two following.

"It's all right," he said when they were further away from ears. He looked to Makoto. "I've been wanting to tell you, too." Unlike the confused expression Serenity had worn when Kenn had first implied he had a secret, earlier in the Healer's building, Makoto only smiled understandingly, secretly. Serenity saw this and pouted.

"What? Don't tell me you already know!" Serenity whined. Makoto only smirked and kept that knowing grin. Kenn looked uncomfortable at the same time he looked amused, shaking his head as they found their way to a small, unguarded sidegate and slipped outside the fort walls. The stream wasn't far, barely a few minutes walk. They emerged into a half-circle clearing of small river pebbles and sand and dirt, along with some sparse moss just under the trees. They found one such tree, since they'd rather not sit on the pebbles. It was rather cumbersome finding comfortable ways to sit within their voluminous cloaks, but it was too cold to go without them, still. But at last they managed it, and they all lay back for a while, simply enjoying the silence.

After a few moments Makoto laid out a cloth they'd brought, and began to slice the hardened cheese. It was peacefully silent where they were. The stream bubbled happily- it was one of those streams that flooded during times of heavy raining. Oddly enough, it hadn't done any flooding that year. It had been a mild winter, comparatively.

It was Kenn who broke the silence that had begun to fall into awkwardness.

"I'm female," he –or rather, she- said suddenly, matter of factly. Serenity sat up sharply, looking down at her friend with an expression so similar to a air-drowning fish that Kenn began to giggle, along with Makoto.

"B-but…" After that mind-blowing statement of 'but,' Serenity's jaw continued to work, but nothing else seemed to, increasing her appearance of a fish, which in turn increased the laughter. Serenity, entirely lost on what her friends found so amusing, simply pouted and flopped back onto her back on the ground, crossing her arms and huddling down angrily into her cloak, angry eyes glaring at the thickly overcast sky.

"All right all ready," she grumbled when the chuckling continued. Makoto gave a snicker, and Kenn a final giggle.

"I guessed as much," Makoto said, referring to Kenn's confession. "What I want to know," she said, propping herself up on one elbow. "Is how and why?" She glanced to where Serenity rolled on her side. Serenity got the message; Makoto wanted to know the same of her, as well.

"It's rather silly, actually," Kenn confessed. At the looks she received she flushed. "Well, to start with, my real name is Aminamah Mizuno." She paused. "My friends always called me Ami," she said with a small, shy smile. They returned the grin, and her own widened in return.

"My mother was the village midwife," Ami continued explaining. "And I wanted to follow her, so badly… But I also wanted to learn more, more than just bringing babies into the world. As wonderful as it was, in a messy way, the times I'd helped Mama, I wanted to do more. I wanted to relieve pain other than the agony of childbirth. I wanted to sooth fevers, cure children… _Everything_."

"But women are forbidden from being Healers," Makoto said with a scowl. Serenity sighed.

"Just like they're forbidden from being soldiers," Serenity murmured. "And from having too much magic…unless of course your royal or a WarMage."

"Where the men can keep an eye on you, in either position," Makoto added, grumbling. Ami nodded.

"Exactly," Ami said. "So I studied the men of my village, learned to walk, talk, and hold myself like they did, privately. Observation," she said with a teasing glance to Serenity. "can be a useful talent." Serenity shot her a dirty look, pouting again.

"On top of that," she added, pulling out something from underneath her shirt. A string glimmered into visibility; it had been invisible before she'd touched it, explaining why they hadn't noticed it before.

"A glamour amulet!" Serenity blurted, instantly recognizing it. Although instead of branches of amber, hers contained a single droplet-shaped crystal, suspended in the perfect center of the glass bubble. Ami nodded sheepishly as she took it off. Instantly she was far more decidedly female- anyone with eyes would know she was a girl, not merely a small man. The lines of her face were softer, as were the slender curves of her body and round hills of her breasts. Her hands were smaller and more slender, although they were still just as rough and chaffed as theirs.

She was also, Serenity noticed, quite pretty.

"But why use this," Makoto touched the amulet in Ami's hand. "to join the military instead of just going to the Healer's Guild?"

"The Healer's Guild is expensive, for one thing," Ami answered evenly. "And even if I could have afforded it, the trials to get in are… well, aside from being extensive, you're required to take them…naked. No jewelry allowed, and I can't do invisibility spells at all." She flushed, her face going pink as she added, "I went and watched once… Not as pretty a sight as one would hope." Her voice was reduced to a murmur by the end of the sentence.

Understanding dawned, and then the snickers and giggles, then full fledged laughter. This time, all three of them were involved.

"But how did you know, Mako?" Serenity asked when they had control of themselves. "You said you 'suspected as much.'" Makoto shrugged.

"A woman knows a woman," she said.

"But _I _didn't know!" Serenity didn't catch the surprised, odd look Ami threw her. Makoto grinned devilishly.

"Don't worry, Cas, we all know how absentminded you are- we won't hold it against you."

"_Mako_!" She whined, reaching over Ami to smack Makoto on the arm. "You're mean!"

"Um…" Ami began, glancing back and forth between the two, who were half sitting up while she was still laying down. Both glanced at her, and Makoto's evil smile increasing in evilness.

Clearing her throat, Serenity answered, "Well, if you were worried I'd not want you in my Mage Guard because of _that," _She tossed her lengthening hair over one shoulder in a very feminine manner. "You're sillier than your hair!" She ruffled said blue hair, and Ami ducked down out of reach with a happy squeak. Grinning, Serenity winked at Makoto, who smirked back.

"Besides," she added. "I'd be a pretty rotten person if I held against you something that I, too, am guilty of."

Ami froze again, her earlier confusion returning as she looked at Serenity with wide, slightly confused eyes.

"You mean…" Ami stuttered. Grinning still, Serenity sat up, shrugged off her cloak, and tugged off her own amulet. Instantly her legs, while still muscled, were more shapely, her waist far smaller and her chest more full. Her shoulders shrank a bit, her hands slendering out –but still retained the calluses- as well as her eyes growing larger, her eyelashes longer and lips redder. The glamour didn't touch her hair- Serenity had decided to leave it, since it was one more thing to distance herself from the Princess she'd once been.

Apparently, neither her hair nor the rough clothes were enough…

With a gasp, Ami was on her knees, head touching the ground, palms flat on the earth on either side of her head with an exclamation of, "Your highness! You're alive!"

The cat, so to speak, was out of the bag. When Ami had so unexpectedly recognized her, she'd been forced to spill the whole story. Apparently, a long time ago, a painter on her way home after completing her Masterpiece had passed through Ami's village, and had shown them all the grand painting she'd made of the Second Princess Serenity. There had been a member of their community known for his love of traveling who had marveled and confirmed the accuracy of the female painter's creation. It seemed that Ami had a very, very good, very photographic memory.

The women had taken it all in a surprisingly smooth stride, and although they tried to convince Serenity that this war was not her fault, neither did they berate her. For this, Serenity was immensely grateful. Even more grateful was she that they did not instantly reduce themselves in her presence, but instead continued to tease her throughout the rest of their stream-side picnic. It gave Serenity a warm feeling she had not felt in a long time, the warmth of knowing one has true friends.

The next morning dawned, and Serenity felt surprisingly light. Everyone here who mattered to her knew who, and what she was. Except one- Matoki. Eventually, she decided not to tell him. She had a feeling the chivalrous young man would do something that he believed in her best interest, but very well may ruin her plans.

At the morning assembly Serenity announced 'Kennan' as her first official choice for the first of four members of her Mage Guard. Many could not understand why her only choice as of yet was a man almost as small as she was, who had less fighting skills and for all appearances couldn't scare a mouse. A demonstration with his new set of shirukins, however, had all the men congratulating the small 'man.'

"Well, that's done with," Serenity announced with relief when she stepped down from the podium, slightly shaky. The Commander nodded his head to her slightly, something that wasn't so odd now that she was about to nearly outrank him. But she knew the reason for it- she already _did_ outrank him.

"You should meet me in the Commander's cabin this evening after your Trials," he said. "A congratulatory celebration, if you will."

"Isn't it rather…early to be planning such a thing?" Serenity asked, suddenly uncomfortable. He only smiled, and walked away. Serenity suppressed a shudder, and turned just as Ami came up to her, grinning. The two of them walked to the mess hall for breakfast together.

"I saw the Commander talking to you," Ami said softly. "What did he say?"

"Wants to celebrate after my Trials," Serenity said, unable to keep the uneasiness from her voice. Ami looked pensive, and when Serenity opened her mouth to inquire about what had her friend so worried, she was cut off by a sudden trumpeting from the gates, and a loud call. The sound of the heavy wooden and iron-enforced gates creaking open filled the entire Fort, and people paused in their weapons practice, their cleaning duties, or whatever activity they were engaged in to look at who was being welcomed in so quickly.

"They're early," Makoto's voice startled Serenity, but a hand on her shoulder calmed her as she glanced first behind her to where Makoto towered, then beside her to where Matoki was grinning at her.

"Aye…" Serenity murmured, watching as the grand –well, grander than anything she'd seen in a while- procession made their way into the Fort under the banner of utter silence. There were two fully armed knights leading the way, both on black war stallions. A small boy on a pony bore a large flag, and struggled to keep it upright.

Behind them rode, with great dignity, a figure shrouded in a black cloak- black, the color of 'true' magic.

Serenity, upon remembering this 'fact' remembered a conversation she'd had with Luna the first time her mentor had discovered that Serenity was coloring her power.

__

"Mages powers are supposed to be colored," she'd said. "It's a sort of label, letting others know what we draw our power from."

"But my father once told me," Serenity had replied without specifying who her father was. "That the only true magic is black magic."

__

"Some magic colors are inherited. The only ones known to have black magic are royalty," Luna had responded. "Only bastard royals would have magic other than black."

The shock of hearing those words returned to Serenity now with a vengeance. She'd forced them to the back of her mind, forced back the implications. But now, being faced with this, she was forced to remember.

She wondered what Kenn and Makoto had thought…now that they knew she was royal, and they'd seen her power… They probably thought she was coloring it. Serenity smiled at the irony.

Following the man shrouded in black were two wagons, which in turn were flanked by a small squadron of armed guards. Of the wagons, one of them reeked of old magic. Old, _old_ magic. And dark; very dark. Serenity suppressed a shudder.

Demando approached the man cloaked in black, and after a few moments he waved to Serenity. Swallowing, she moved forward- Ami squeezed her elbow in encouragement. Raising her chin, Serenity strode forward with all the boldness and confidence she could muster, and stood proudly before her Commander, bowing slightly to him then to the man shrouded in black, as well as she could what with him being mounted. The hooded figure, after a moment, inclined his head to her as well.

"You are Casamir Nathai, Prodigy of Luna Hecate?" Demanded the voice.

"Aye, I am," Serenity responded solidly, Mentally reinforcing her glamours. She felt a foreigh, not unfriendly tickle, and sensed that Demando, too, was aiding her. This black figure before her was trained to sense any magical tampering- she would need all the help she could get with maintaining her guise throughout the Trials. If she was required to take off her amulet, or lost it during the Trials, she would have to support the glamour as well as whatever magical feat she was performing.

It was not going to be easy.

"Commander of Fort Prism," the man announced loudly. "You know the law. Summon to me Luna Hecate, and hide from mine sight the one to be tested!"

Luna, per expectations, stepped forward and bowed slightly, while Serenity retreated behind a ground-length black banner held up by two fellow soldiers, to be out of site per the requirements, but still be able to hear what was going on.

"I am Luna Hecate, and I offer my services in preparing the Trial for my pupil, in whom I have great confidence." The words were traditional, but Serenity heard the truth behind them, and smiled.

Demando bowed again, as did Serenity. She followed him to the Commander's cabin, where she would be holed up and hidden away all day, preparing herself mentally, physically, and spiritually for the tests. She was, supposedly, to prostrate herself before a figure of Selene, naked, having gone without breakfast or lunch, or dinner until the trials that night.

But when she was ushered into Demando's cabin, the first thing she spotted was a large platter of food on a temporary folding table to the side. She glanced, with a confused expression, to her commanding officer, who smiled. He turned, then, and raised his hands to lay simple shielding spells over the windows and doors, so she couldn't look out- and no one could peek in. She frowned as she mentally examined his work- awfully slick work for a man with supposedly next to no magical ability.

He smiled at her, that closed-lipped grin of his. "I am just as skilled at hiding what I'm capable of as you are, my princess," he told her, as if reading her mind. Serenity shifted uncomfortably. The scents from that platter were tempting her, too… But she wasn't supposed to eat!

Demando, again as if reading her mind, motioned to the platter. "Eat what you want. I always thought that fasting tradition to be rather ridiculous. It serves no purpose whatsoever that I or any other mage has every been able to discern."

Smiling slightly at this –he had no reason to tell such a lie to her- she descended on the food with a vengeance. Odd, how she was able to ignore her hunger when she knew it was not available, but oh how it assailed her when her mind knew she could have it…

She somehow must have managed to not make a complete pig of herself, for Demando joined her, pulling up a stool. They ate in silence, with Serenity as herself, as always.

When they both finished, Serenity was surprised when, rather than leaving, Demando stayed with her to keep her occupied. They played board games, guessing games, all manners of word games and then yet more board games. They played a few minor mages' games that played with magic and the senses.

It wasn't until after noon that, after a second feasting, he left her, bidding her make use of his personal rooms adjacent to the 'office' like room they'd been in.

"You should rest," he advised, rising to leave. "Tonight will not be easy." He smiled gently. "And do not worry that anyone will walk in on you and see you- my spells are crafted by the King's Wiseman himself."

Well that explains part of it, she thought to herself. He left through the main door, and she went to the only other entrance or exit. As expected, this door pushed open into a bedroom. What she had not expected, however, was its lavishness. The walls were painted a deep red, and the carpet looked like it was colored with crushed rubies. The four poster bed was made of a deep cherry wood, swathed with deep lavender swags of fabric and layered with silk and satin sheets and comforters. It took Serenity a moment to realize that this had been Rei's room, for a short time when they'd taken it from the original owners, the owners that Serenity's regiment had been on their way to relieve, in order to set up the ambush.

Smiling slightly as she entered and her feet sank into the plush carpet and she was enveloped in the sensation of wealth, she was reminded that not only was Rei herself a princess, but so was she; it was nice to have a bit of luxury around her again.

On the bed she found a second surprise; a lovely lace nightgown, nearly sheer with it's delicacy.

__

'…do not worry that anyone will walk in on you and see you…'

So, there had been a double meaning to her Commander's words, she thought wryly, even as a blush crept up upon her cheeks.

There was a note, too. She picked it up and read, 'You should be reminded every once in a while that you are still a woman, and still my princess.'

She shuddered lightly. Was it just her paranoia, or had he meant the 'my princess' in terms more meaningful than he would say 'my king?'

Dismissing the disturbing notion, Serenity tossed the note to the floor as fatigue began to overcome her. She had not slept the night before hardly at all, and even though the games she'd played earlier with her host hadn't been all _that_ taxing, it had, apparently, been enough.

Serenity donned the nightgown, reveling in the sensations she'd been born to once more as she slipped in among the satins and silks, sinking into the down mattress like an angel laying among her clouds. She smiled with a soft sigh, and slept soundly and deeply, for when she awoke, she would face one of her greatest challenges yet…

**__**

To Be Continued…

Up next, Serenity's Mage Trials, and, at last, some Endymion-peeping! Not that kind, mind…or maybe it is. You never know. .

I decided to post this one earlier than intended to make up for the exceptionally long wait for the last chapter. Plus, with my starting school again on Monday (WAA!) I don't know what my writing schedule will be in the near future. So, thought I'd give you a good fix now in case you'll have to ride out another dry spout some time soon. Which I doubt will happen- my life has calmed down considerably, and my muse seems to have returned from vacation.

And if I start to take long, bug me! Bug, bug, bug, bug the hell out of me! It's what got me going on the last chapter! Review, e-mail, messengers, anything. Be pushy little buggers!

Anyways, until next time!

Amber Penglass

ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY


	6. Chapter Six

**_A Vow of Serenity_**

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Six**

**keiko**** girl:** -laugh- Woah, down girl! Here you are!

**bebe1984:** Good thing you waited after all, cuz here he is!

**Ophira** -grin- Refreshing? Awesome, exactly what I was going for. –happiness-

**Anna:** I actually did have this sooner, but I went out of town and didn't have time to load it, sorries!

**Archangel Rhapsody:** Super Cool Username!

**Ada** -slaps bugs off shoulders- Ack, more buggage! . I asked for it…

**Space goddess88:** Yeah, my brain does that too… people tell me 'no' and my synapsis just sizzle. .

**Sakura-chan:** Ooooooh, nice and long! Yummy! Yes, romance will abound by the end of this fic; I've had too many polite requests to anything but work it in anyways, even though there wasn't much of it in the original plotline. Enjoy!

**Keiko Girl:** Woot, ladies and gentlement, we have a Persistent! . E-mail alert sent, per request.

**Tokyo**** Rabbit:** Heh heh, your sarcasm made me laugh. I know, originality? Never heard of it… .

**SilverSalvation**-looks around- Style? What style? Me, stylish? –looks down at clay-splattered jeans and thrift-ship baby tee, tugs at tossed-up hair that I try to call red and curly…but end up calling spun bricks and frizz- Heh, thanks anyways.

**Frosty:** Yeah, I am attempting to address the fact that despite being in different situations, these characters are still the same characters you all fell in love with in the anime/manga, and therefore that's why a lot of the main personal events (the Matoki crush, the Shingo-annoyance, etc) I am attempting to keep in place.

**Memet** You probably started out with the anime, huh? Get ahold of the original manga- I promise it'll change your mind. Even so, glad you like my story despite.

**Midnight** -takes luck for school and keeps it in binder- Thanks!

**Omystrs** Is your sn supposed to be 'Oh My Stars?' Cute!

**Jess:** Thank you so much! That was so sweet, I really appreciate it. I've got a long way to go as a writer, but to be called beautiful is still a great thing; beauty never fades, even if it is worked on.

**Galactic ****Crystal** Le Trials Await! –dundundundun-

**Kalinda** Waiting over!

**rabbitTsukino** Well here's another, I hope!

Seren Lunar Echo: Doooooooon't worry about action…trust me…this is just one of those 'character/plot building' sections that are necessary for all decent stories. Trust me, plenty of action shall be had soon…

**Eo** Eo, like the codestone? NEOPETS ROX MY SOX! –backs down from evil netspeak mode-

**Lady of Enchantment:** Oooh, nice sn.

**SJ:** A lot's gonna happen now that's she's going through her trials, believe me. This aren't going to be quite what anyone expected…

**__**

**_Now, move out and Enjoy! That's an order!_**

Rei was a princess, an heiress to a kingdom. She was priestess to Ares and Disportia, a born wielder of fire and passion. She was a warrior of her people, an icon for women across her land. Her brother was one of the greatest kings she, or any other, had ever known. Her best friend was a princess in her own right; a banished, bastard child from a neighboring land.

But none of that mattered at the moment, for Rei was imprisoned by the most foul enemy her people had ever known, the soldiers far more immoral than her own, the laws –when they were even enforced at all- were poor ones, made upon whims of hundreds of kings past, then forgotten when a new one took the throne. Using the 'law' anyone could do nearly anything, for there were so many, most of them having at least one other that would contradict it.

She was bloody and broken- physically, at least. It would be a while before her spirit was broken. Oh, it could break all right, but it would take a long time.

Her magic was bound, and no matter how she had poked and prodded and threw all her most foolproof spells at it, the shield around her remained strong and solid.

And yet, somehow amidst the hoplessness of her situation, Rei continued to find a source of hope and light constantly dangled before her eyes, in the form of a young man named Casamir. There was more to that man than met the eye, of that she was certain. She'd known it from the moment she'd laid eyes on him, huddling under the trees with the others. Something very, _very_ different. But she couldn't put her finger on it…she hadn't then, and couldn't now.

One thing that had become apparent to her, was that of all those present at the Fort, Casamir was one of the few truly good people here, him and his friends. He'd shocked her that first day, defending her against his own countrymen. Then again he'd surprised her when he'd so tenderly cared for her wounds and fed her and gave her water, and the cloak.

But then again he'd done it, when she'd been dragged out a second time and tied to that Selene-damned post. Her friends had come, too, then. Her shoulder still hurt like something straight out of Hades, but at least she could feel her fingers again and, if she needed to, move the limb. The swelling around her eye had gone down, and she was now able to use both eyeballs to view her surroundings. And what she saw was beginning to alarm her.

She'd heard the ruckus of someone entering the complex, heard the rehearsed-sounding words that had been exchanged, and knew she was about to witness something important. But that 'something important' wouldn't be held until nightfall, apparently. Until then, the man shrouded in black gave orders for unloading one of the wagons and setting up its contents. These contents proved to be oddities that Rei found strikingly familiar; a wooden platform (Rei's had been metal, though), various objects and implements set up upon onyx pillars (hers had been pink quartz), and a black shroud suspended on wood poles and beams to hide the whole thing from view, at least part of the time. Again, her shroud had been a deep blood red, and it had been hung on metal, not wood.

All in all, the whole set up was rudimentally familiar to the set up for her own Fire Trials, something she'd managed to both survive and keep her sanity through.

Was this for Casamir? Rei had heard that Elysian's mages were all War Mages –there was no other option for born mages to follow without being faced with charges of treason- and that they were forced through a farce of a test, set up to look complicated…but in reality there would be nothing to it, if the testee had the favor of anyone in high regard.

And having watched the Commander of this facility interact with Casamir, she was quite certain that he did indeed have the favor of someone high up. That someone, of course, being the Commander. She'd heard his name before crossing the boarder-he was, supposedly, rather aloof in the royal and political circles, the son of the King's own Wiseman.

She shuddered. She knew of the Wiseman, knew of his ways. He was powerful, yes, but oh, oh so dark. He derived his power from death itself, and as such he was rumored to be not quite corporeal, giving him the nickname 'Death's Phantom.' He was the kind of man that was loathed among all others among her people, the kind that would be given to the deathfires, a pit of flames controlled by herself and a multitude of other fire priestesses. The ashes would have then been purified over and over before being scattered to the sea.

The day droned on, and eventually Rei lost track of the happenings around her, and nearing evening she found herself dozing, gathering strength from sleep rather than food; she'd been hungry again for quite some time. Oh, how her insides and mouth yearned for more of that broth…she could almost taste it… It would be from pork this time, not chicken, lightly seasoned, warm and thickened with flour and honey…

Rei paused her imaginings, and through her sleepy haze she thought, _'Either my imagination is getting better, or…'_

Her eyes fluttered open, and as she came fully back to wakefulness she saw the cook –Makoto?- standing there, carefully tipping another flask up against her lips, and she was drinking without consciously meaning to. And it _was_ warm, and thick, and from pork, not chicken.

She was able to drink it all, this time, in slow intervals. She yawned widely when the flask was removed, and Makoto, with a bit of a twinkle in her eye, swiped at her damp chin with a corner of her apron. Rei forced herself not to glower at the woman- she was helping her, and she didn't want to alienate what little help she had with her pride.

Oh, but it was so hard… As much as she needed and wanted the nourishment, her pride was smarting so at being fed like a child…

"It will be nightfall, soon," Makoto said. Rei glanced around; indeed it was. The sun was nearly set and the sky was streaked with fire. "Did you want to stay here, or go inside?"

Rei glanced at her with mild surprise.

"I'll stay, she said, the quiet firmness of her tone surprising them both, but it was genuine. Meeting Makoto's eyes, Rei added, "He's helped me. My own honor demands I support him, what little I can."

Makoto nodded, then tucked the empty flask into her belt. She pulled out another one, and held it to Rei's mouth once more- this one held water, cool and sweet, and Rei tasted the faint hint of some herbs she recognized as being renowned for their restorative powers.

When Makoto at last left, with a nod exchanged between them, Rei was able to concentrate more fully on her surroundings, now with her body having something other than her poorly low stores of rest to draw strength from.

The place seemed oddly quiet as people began to fill the yard. Judging from the direction from which most of them were coming from, she guessed that dinner had just been had. It was full-on night now, with the sky filled with scatterings of brilliant stars. A crescent moon hung in the sky, the largest, brightest beacon of all.

Rei dozed off again, and the next time she awoke it was to the sound of cheering and loud, loud trumpets and drums. Rei did her best to rouse herself up out of her sleepy state quickly, craning her neck to see over the crowd. She caught the barest glimpse of Casamir stepping out of the Commander's cabin, clad in black breeches and a loose black shirt laced up with silver cords, his damp hair also tied back with a thin silver rope.

He seemed to look nervous for a moment…then he squared his small shoulders, steeled his expression, and walked down through the crowd. Rei lost sight of him until he stepped up onto the temporary platform, with the drapes pulled back. The man clad in that black shroud stepped up onto the other side, and raised his hands. Silence descended on them all, and it seemed like even the stars and moon themselves were silent in their watchfulness…

_'You can do it, my friend,'_ Rei thought without meaning to, and it both warmed and chilled her heart with affection and fear to realize she meant it…

Serenity hadn't been more nervous in her life, she thought as she walked through the cheering masses of her countrymen and stepped solidly up onto the platform. The yard had been transformed in her absence, into an arena of sorts. An arena that would either make or break her…

_'No,'_ she thought fiercely, she _would_ make it work for her. She would _make_ her way through this.

Black-shroud –whose name she still hadn't learned- raised his hands, and silence befell them all. Even Serenity held her breath, for fear of breaking such a fragile thing as quietness.

"Casamir Nathai, Prodigy ni Luna Hecate," came the familiar words. "Do you accept the challenge before you? Do you accept the outcome as the will of the Gods, and of the assessment of our Goddess Selene, from whom all true magic flows?"

"I do," Casamir licked her lips and spoke the words loudly and with a confidence she didn't feel. The shrouded head nodded, and the huge swags of curtains fell shut with a whisper. Now that all her men had witnessed her consent to abide by the outcome of this Trial, no one else but herself and the Representative could see what was to come.

Not even Serenity herself…

A blindfold fell over her eyes, tightened harshly at the back of her head. A voice whispered, unexpectedly, "Now we shall see what you are truly made of, princess."

Before Serenity could even begin to grasp at her shock and horror, she felt herself falling, and falling, and falling…

She landed harshly on something that was most definitely _not_ the raw, newly hewn wooden planks of the platform, nor the hard packed dirt beneath it. Cold stone met her fingertips, and chilled air grazed her bare flesh; she was _naked_! She felt about her neck with frantic fingertips- her amulet was gone, as well! She felt herself, feeling her own woman's curves rather than a man's flatness.

She moved to claw at the blindfold, forgetting that she was to leave it, and found that the blindfold was already gone. So was it that it was just completely dark? No, she realized with increasing horror as she felt further, and realized that she was not blindfolded at all.

She had no eyes.

Serenity opened her mouth to scream- but no voice came out. Or was it that she was deaf, too? As her horror heightened with her discoveries and her confusion, she wanted to sob, choke and cry all at once, but no tears came, only heaving breath. She began to tremble with the cold, and she realized, faintly, that she needed to get moving, keep the blood moving, else she'd freeze to death.

She somehow managed to quell her terror and pull herself to her feet. Arms wrapped around herself, with her hair –how long it was! Near her ankles!- providing only minimal warmth and coverage, she began to stumble forward. She managed to find a wall, and she used it for support and as a guide for a direction as she slowly moved forward.

After a while of walking and encountering nothing, she wondered what it was she was supposed to do…or had this been some sort of cruel joke all along, had her father always known where she was, and this was his cruel prison for her…?

No, she couldn't let herself believe that, or all hope would be lost…

First things first, she forced herself to realize. She couldn't do anything crippled as she was. She, quite quickly, erected another glamour, holding it fast. In a glimmer of inspiration she tied the spell to a lock of hair, so she would no longer have to support it purely on will. The spell became shaky and loose, like her hair was, but it was better than nothing. She'd just keep an eye on it.

Speaking of eyes… There had to be _something_ she could do…

Faintly, she realized there was. She also realized that it would be very, very painful… But she had no choice. Taking a deep breath, she mentally closed her proverbial eyes, and called upon the deep well of power within her. Giving the magic form, she told it what to do. And as it moved to obey, she steeled her nerves and guided it, ignoring the pain that was beginning to build and build as her eye sockets felt like they were filling with molten silver… The eyelids began to fill out again, loosing their shriveled state.

The pain seemed to last an eternity, but when at last she was done, Serenity fell to her knees with a gasp as she at last viewed her surroundings through the silver veil of her magical eyes formed from pure magic. She could have grown new ones, but it would have taken longer and far more of her power and strength than she could give up at the moment.

That fixed, she stood and saw that she stood in a long, wide stone corridor lined with rough torches in rusty brackets. The flames themselves seemed to glow silver, but she wasn't sure if that was due to reality or the magical veil of silver colouring over her sight.

The ceiling was incredibly high- she couldn't even see it!

Deciding after a bit of deliberation that forward motion was the best plan at the moment, she forced herself to keep walking in the same direction she had before. She was still cold, and she was rubbing her arms fiercely. She wondered if she should risk the power of conjuring herself a cloak. It would take a considerable amount of power to make something that was corporeal, rather just an illusion.

Then again, it wouldn't take any more energy than she was spending right now trying to keep warm.

Decided, she called on her powers once more, and in a moment she had a thick silver cloak –just as silver as her eyes- wrapped around her form. It wasn't perfect; somewhat lopsided and itchy, and the hood and sleeves were too big, but it served well enough. She wasn't vain enough to waste more power on making it more accurate.

She kept moving, quicker now with the cloak to warm her. When the torches began to become further and farther apart she took one from the wall, carrying it with her until at last the torches disappeared all together, and she was left in complete darkness, save for the small circle of light surrounding her. Eventually even the stone floor disintegrated into nothing- it was as if she were standing on nothingness, on pure darkness. The thought made her shudder, and she forced herself to ignore it and keep walking.

Just as she was beginning to acknowledge that she couldn't walk much further, and begin to wonder what this purpose of endless walking was, she ran smack into a seemingly invisible wall of some sort. She dropped the torch out of surprise, and it went out with a flare. Serenity gasped as the darkness closed in like an unwanted lover.

Shuddering, she did her best to concentrate on the problem at hand; she felt the wall, felt its smoothness- too smooth. She felt up as high as she could, and couldn't reach the top, if there was one. Frowning, she turned, keeping one hand to the stone wall on her left, intending to go back and get another torch…

_'Ouch!'_ was the mental exclamation- her vocal cords still seemed to be dysfunctional. Another wall had appeared! She was closed in on all sides!

…Now what…?

She forced down the panic that threatened to choke her, even as the she felt as though she were beginning to suffocate in the thick darkness around. It seemed to laugh at her…

_'Shut up,'_ she muttered in her mind, putting a bit of force into it. The darkness silenced, but it still seemed to watch her with such a malevolent intent that it was hard for her to think…

She was trapped on all sides, she thought… She paused. Or was she? She glanced upwards, even though she couldn't see through the darkness. Tentatively she reached upwards not with her hands, but with her power, feeling for any barriers up there… Feeling nothing for quite some time, she decided at last that it was the only way out. She'd just keep going up, and if she ran into another barrier, she'd come back down and try blasting her way down. If not that, then…well, she'd think of something if or when that happened.

She smiled a bit, and closed her eyes once more. She winced at the amount of power she was expending. Luna had always said that a person only had so much… But then again, Luna must have gone through this same thing, and she still had plenty of power, so it must be all right.

She began to gather that power underneath her, like a cloud or buffer that would lift her up at her command. When she felt it was strong and solid enough, she gave it a mental _push_-

Instantly she was slammed back down to the ground. Gasping and rubbing sore spots where she'd struck the stone, she stared around her in amazement. How had _that_ happened? Frowning, she gathered the shattered bits of her buffer back to her, drinking them back in and then slowly, more carefully, rebuilding it as she rose to her feet.

All right, so if she got slammed down when she tried to go _up_… what would happen if she _tried_ to go down?

She placed an invisible casing around herself, attaching it to the edge of the buffer around her feet, like a glass case over a porcelain doll. More careful this time, she began to guide herself downwards…

And nothing happened.

She tried again, and still nothing.

With a heavy sigh she let the buffer and shield disperse. Blinking back tears of frustration, she gathered what will and hope she had left and thought for a long moment on the best way to get 'up there.' She was beginning to feel the weight of time upon her small shoulders…

The notion that this was her father's doing penetrated her concentration again, and she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking of his angry face, the life he'd confined her to, a life devoid of not only the privileges she should have had as a princess, but also of friends, trapped in that tower…

Abruptly she remembered the doves outside her tower window, those white-grey creatures, so gentle yet so persistent. Her eyes went wide, suddenly. Bewildered at her own idea, she wondered if it was possible. Well, she _had _grown herself a dragon tail once… Granted, it had hurt like Hades, but…

Again came that pressing of time.

Decided, she let herself pour as much as she needed into the spell to make sure it would succeed, aiming it all to her backbone and lungs- they, the lungs, would need to be a bit bigger to supply more oxygen to the extra muscles required. She winced when she felt the first stirrings at her back- this was going to _hurt_…

The matter, the atoms and molecules, of her backbone shifted, condensing as magic moved in to make it far more solid and stronger, even as it lightened, the heaviness of the bone replaced with magic. Silver power flowed through her bones, clearing out the marrow and unwanted density. Magic was one of the strongest things there was, and it was lighter than air.

That done, she took all that excess matter and weight, and moved it to her backbone. Were someone to watch, one would see large masses moving under the flesh, up her arms, up her legs, all centering between her shoulder blades. The flesh there began to bulge out even as she guided that mass to form hollowed bones and sturdy muscle. The skin began to split, healing almost instantly into a more useful form. Nevertheless, she hissed in pain. She found herself on her knees, back haunched with the tension… Her cloak had fallen away, and her hair had slid over one shoulder. She dropped the glamour for a moment- it might interfere and confusion the wings that were about to emerge…

It was almost like being reborn, she thought faintly through the pain. She wondered if this was what it felt like to give birth… It certainly hurt enough!

No little amount of time had passed, and no little amount of power and energy had been spent by the time Serenity collapsed, gasping, to the stone floor. Two huge, damp and bloodied wings flopped on the ground beside her as she curled up on her side, shuddering and dragging in deep, heaving breaths.

_'Just make the pain go away,'_ she pleaded to no one. _'Just make it go away…'_

And slowly, it did. As the searing stings and jolts of pain dissipated, the blood on the silver-white feathers dried and cracked, blown away as a fine powder when the wings began to twitch as they dried and her body adjusted to the new appendages.

After a while, Serenity forced herself up- there was that nagging sensation of running out of time, again. She fluttered the wings experimentally-

And went toppling. Scowling, she pulled herself to her feet. She held her arms out for balance, and concentrated on moving each wing individually, then together. When she was confident, she gathered up the cloak once more from where it lay at her feet, slinging it over one arm- she couldn't very well wear it now!

She gave a powerful flap, wincing as her wingtips slapped the ground. A bit more controlled this time, she gave another flap, and felt herself heave into the air for a moment.

Confident now, she began to flap rhythmically, feeling herself being hoisted up with each beat. Soon, she was several feet into the air- then several yards…

Grinning, she beat faster and faster, until she reached a comfortable pace. There were no thermals to ride on, and she knew she would tire quicker if she pushed herself too hard, and she had no idea how far up the ceiling was.

She seemed to fly forever, feeding her wings magical strength even as muscles never before used began to tire. She began to heave, her enlarged lungs in her small chest making it painful to breath.

Her eyesight was blurry by the time she thought she might be seeing something that looked suspiciously like the underside of a floor- her hazy mind recalled the day when she'd tried to sneak into the party that she herself had collaborated, coming up under the floor of the coat room.

But she was so tired…how could she be sure? It looked like a ceiling, or floor, but was it really, or just an illusion, or mirage of a tired mind…?

Then her head bumped against something definitely wood, and definitely solid. She floundered for a moment, her wings beating against the air clumsily. Arms swinging and hair flying, she managed to righten herself without loosing too much elevation. Blinking tiredly, she surveyed what it was she'd bumped into, and quickly spotted what appeared to be a latch. She reached for it, and shoved upwards-

Everything turned topsy turvy when abruptly she wasn't flying upwards, but rather she was falling downwards! With a gasp and a frantic flutter she managed to get her wings under her, and she flapped furiously. She heaved upwards, just enough to prevent her face from smashing into the polished marble floor beneath her. Breathing heavily, and beginning to tremble with fatigue, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, on her feet. A rustle of fabric met her ears, and she blinked in startlement when she found her slight form encased in the most splendid gown she'd ever seen…

It was a frothy creation of the thinnest, most fluttery white silk. It seemed iridescent in its translucence, and Serenity was almost afraid to touch it. There were layers upon layers of it, so that in the end it was opaque enough, and yet each layer was so thin that the whole thing was barely any thicker than common muslin.

Touching the skirt almost reverently, she blinked in surprise when a thick, lush lock of hair fell over her own shoulder, and she touched it to discover that it was hers. Exploring with deft fingers she found that the locks were bound up into two twin buns atop her head, with the rest of the hair flowing freely from out beneath them. Wrapped around the base of the buns were stings of pearls. Just above her bangs were clips of what felt like diamonds and more pearls. At her ears she felt similar jewelry, while her throat and wrists were bare.

The gown was strapless, the bodice a myriad of gold and silver pearls and jewels, a sea of master embroidery so detailed it made her vision swim to look at it for too long.

She looked up, glancing around with wide eyes. She took a step, and glanced back down to see her feet were bare, but free of callouses and dirt. She realized that the rest of her was like that, as well. Oh, to have soft skin again! Her flesh appeared as if she'd never lifted a hand to do more than sip from crystal goblets…

The room was huge, and the ceiling domed, nearly identical to the Dome Room of the palace back home. The marble floors were white, and the pillars massive. Touching and examining one near her, she could almost swear they were made of solid, uncut quartz. The ceiling itself was nearly transparent- glass?

For the first time during the whole ordeal, the sensation of being watched was gone, as was the pressing weight of time. Somehow, Serenity had the impossibly strong feeling that this was _not_ part of her Trial. And that made her worry.

She began looking for a door, but a thorough examination revealed none. There were no walls behind or linking the pillars; they let out into pure space. And that was literally; just space, littered with sparkling stars, and in the distance was something large and fiery that could only be the sun.

Confused and wary, Serenity turned about herself, lifting her skirts out of the way. Where _was _she?

As if she'd spoken aloud, there was an answer.

"You're inside your own mind, dearest."

Serenity whirled, and all at once she fell to her knees, arms crossed over her chest, wings folded neatly against her back. At once there were slender, cool hands on her bare shoulders, bringing her back up to her feet. Two fingers under her chin lifted her face.

"Please, Serenity, we have no time for this," the goddess said gently.

"B-but…!" Serenity gasped. "You're…"

"Selene, the moon goddess, yes," she replied with a gently amused smile. "And no, you're not dreaming. Not in the sense you're thinking of." Her hand returned to Serenity's shoulder, and both hands squeezed gently.

"Listen, child, please; we haven't much time."

Serenity could only nod dumbly. Selene searched her face, trying to discern if she really was listening. Satisfied, she stood back.

"Your Representative was loyal enough to allow me to interfere with your Trial so that I may speak with you, princess," the goddess said placidly. Serenity's eyes widened.

"You know…"

Selene laughed, loud and long. For the first time, Serenity noticed that the goddess's hair was styled precisely as Serenity's was. Something foreign trickled into Serenity's heart as she wondered at the significance of this.

"Of course I know. Who do you think blinded your peers to your feminine appearance?" Her smile was sweet and knowing. "Safir is a darling, but a little foolish to have thought that even in boy's clothes you could have passed for male among so many men. You, my dear, are far too fair by half to ever pass for a boy without magical aide."

Not sure what to say to this, Serenity remained silent. The goddess continued.

"Serenity, I know you're heart's vow, and I commend you for it," a serious air entered her tone. "I am overjoyed that you came to this vow on your own; it only confirms what I suspected about you." She sighed. "How your father managed to capture and force himself upon one of my daughters without my knowing…" she shook her head. "I'll never forgive myself for that. My darling Selenity…"

Serenity blinked rapidly, trying to absorb what had been said. "G-goddess…?"

"You are my granddaughter, Serenity." The goddess said simply. "My daughter, Selenity, was your mother. She was the one whom I appointed to rule my people when they became too wicked to live on the Moon. She went into hiding, many hundreds of years ago when she stepped down from the throne and handed the grown and the Sword of the Moon to a non-relative. Somehow your father found her, and begot you on her. I suspect he did it as a way to hold on to the throne; as long as there was even a bit of Lunarian blood in the royal line, I cannot do anything to interfere with that family. I am guessing that his Lunar Priests must still hold some slight connection to me, as their ancestors did, in order to guess that I've been keeping a closer eye on them lately, thinking about wiping them from existence after all…"

"Despite your promise to your daughter?" Serenity asked softly; all Namorisians knew the legend.

Selene nodded. "Despite my promise."

"But that promise backfired on her…" Serenity murmured, and Selene nodded again. Serenity looked at her. "Why have you brought me here, to tell me that? You could have told me any time, in any of my dreams."

Selene shook her head. "The knowledge I could have given you in a regular dream, yes, but not this." She held out her hand, and something materialized on her palm. "I believe you've been looking for a conductor?" The item shimmered, and became solid and visible to the naked eye. Serenity gasped. Laying there, against the smooth white skin of the goddess's hand was a large round locket with a pink quartz crescent moon set into it, and a full moon made out of white quartz cradled in the swoop of the crescent moon. Around the edge, placed at the north, south, east, and west points were four gems; emerald, garnet, topaz, and sapphire.

"Take it," Selene said softly. "Our time is almost up. I want you to succeed in your endeavor to grant peace to the land, Serenity. If you fail, your sister will become far more powerful than what she should be. And through that power she will have access to an even greater evil, our eternal enemy. And if that should happen…" She closed her eyes. "Pluto has warned me of the devastation that would follow, and so this is why I pledge my aid to you, my mortal granddaughter."

Faintly, Serenity recognized the name of the other deity to be the goddess of time and fate. If Pluto had predicted something, then it would happen. Unless…unless the goddesses themselves made another way. And it seemed that Serenity _was_ that other way.

Taking the brooch, Serenity stepped back, gripping the item tightly. She looked down at it for a moment, then, deciding, she pinned it to the center of her bodice. With a gentle glow, it began to fade, and Serenity began to feel a peculiar pressure just in front of her heart, inside her. Then the pressure and the brooch were gone, but somehow Serenity could still feel it there…waiting… She smiled, and looked up at the deity before her.

"I will succeed, Goddess," Serenity vowed, bowing her head. When she raised her gaze again,the goddess was already beginning to fade from view, and she had a smile on her face.

"Go with grace, Serenity," she said, and then she was gone-

And Serenity was falling again! The air whooshed past her now once again naked form, and for a second time she was forced to flap furiously to regain balance. The moment she did, a rush of fire flew up in her face, a scorching curtain that made her gasp, drawing in coarse, hot air into her lungs, searing them and her windpipe. Her eyes watered, and she couldn't see. Her wings and arms had born the brunt of the scorching and were already oozing, but her legs and belly, too, were raw with pain.

The fire rose up as far as her watery eyes could see, and downwards as well, despite the intense light the thick flames let out. She made a descision to move back- if nothing else, the increased distance would lessen the heat of those too-near flames on her already parched flesh. But the moment she moved barely an inch, the flame swirled, roared, and in an instant she was surrounded. Eyes wide, she forced herself to keep ahold of her control on her two feathered appendages, weak and burnt as they were. Shielding her face from the worst of the heat, she hissed as the flesh on her forearms audible began to sizzle; the hairs were already in tiny black curls, giving off a rancid scent.

Looking up, then down, Serenity knew that the fire would follow her, would rise or lower as she rose or lowered. There was only one way out, she knew, designed to make her face the terrifying and painful. Steeling herself against the terror that began to rise, she stifled a whimper as she stared at the hungry wall of flame. It seemed to roar, the sound matching the intensity of it's appetite as it searched for something more substantial than air to feed on. How could they expect her to face such a beast, to master it?

Suddenly, Serenity thought of Rei, the fire priestess herself, and her absolute control of the flame-sword, with no wards or gloves to hold its wrath from her flesh. Serenity was no fool; she couldn't do that. But that did prove that fire was not, in itself, a malevolent creature… It was an animal, she realized suddenly, a predator. And what made predators fierce?

Fear.

All at once, Serenity stood tall on the air, straightening herself to the full blast of the heat. Were this a natural fire, she knew this would not work. But this was a magical fire, born from power. And as such, it had a mind of its own, in a primal sort of way. It would understand the challenge- and it did.

Instantly, the flames quieted. The raging inferno faded down to a thin, gentle ring of warming firelight, crackling softly.

Slowly, not loosing her control, she glided over to the ring. If she broke and 'ran,' it would chase her just as a predator would chase its prey, and she wouldn't survive it. No, she had to hold on to her control… But Selene knew it was killing her. Terror was eating at her insides; she hated fire! Briefly she thought back to the fire that had 'sparked' the events leading her to the army, and she felt anger. Anger at the fire, which had landed her in such a place… But then she felt gratitude…for although it was in some ways awful, harsh, and far from the life of a princess…

Fire had still somehow lead her to the friends she had now. So should she be grateful, or hateful?

It didn't matter, she realized, as she felt the weight of wasting time on her mind yet again. With a rush of resolve she gave one mighty flap, and surged forward through the faint ring-

Cold! Freezing, suffocating cold! For the briefest of moments Serenity felt intense relief upon her burnt flesh, but in the next she found she couldn't breath. Now her lungs were burning with both the hot-air inflicted scorching, and the desperate need for air. Her sodden wings were useless- no, worse than useless, they were dragging her down! Somehow, she was now underwater, and her fatigued muscles couldn't handle her weight, slight as it was, along with the heavy wings. What to do? She suspected that once she got out of this plight, she'd be in the air again, and if she got rid of the wings so she could swim to the surface, she'd be just as good as dead when she plummeted to the ground- if there was one. She knew for certain that she didn't have the strength to form more wings.

So instead she lightened them, making them as light as air. That in itself should have made them help her rise, but instead they continued to go down…almost as if the water itself was consciously gripping them, trying to destroy them.

Serenity was puzzled- then, all at once, she understood. Just like the fire, this water had a mind of its own. And what were wings but thing of the air, the air being water's greatest enemy? After all, what did water do with air, which it could not destroy? It flung it back up to the sky. But wings, something solid, they could not simply fling upwards; it would only come back down. So what did it want to do? Destroy them.

She had to loose the wings, or perish along with them. So, it was a choice; die now, or die in a few moments? Even if it was only a few moments, she thought, it was a few moments more she'd have to think of a better plan before she hit the ground, and she had no way of knowing how far down it was….

Another yank, and she knew she had no choice.

With a single thought, she vanished the wings. Agony scorched up and down her back as nerve endings that had once lead to wingtips were now exposed to freezing cold water, raw and red.

She screamed out of reflex, loosing precious air as she scrambled upwards, and upwards… And broke the surface. She flung herself out of the water and upwards into blessed air, just long enough for one grand gulp-

And then, just as she'd predicted, she was falling again-

And then she was on something soft and mercifully smooth and cool against her raw, bloody back. She lay gasping for a few precious moments, her vision swimming with exhaustion and pain. She felt stickiness against her back and arms, and heard the drip drip of her blood leaking from where she'd vanished the wings without healing herself at the same time. Knowing that a little spent magic and precious energy now would probably save her life, rather than letting herself slowly bleed to death, she managed to dredge up the willpower to bind up her wounds. It was a messy job, and no doubt she'd have two terrible scars, but at least she would live to see them.

Finding herself disgusted by the bed of bloody leaves and grass she was laying on, she managed to pull herself to her feet, the charred remains of her white hair, close to her scalp, smelling awful as they fell away from her scalp and brushed her nose on their way down.

She found herself standing on a bare patch of greenery, surrounded by massive vines and roots; she would have to climber her way out. Should she try now, before something else happened, or should she wait and rest?

Her question was answered for her; all at once, the steep slopes of vines and roots all around her began to move like snakes, untwisting and unfurling themselves to slip down and around, swirling inward, around her like a green whirlpool. Like a mage's garden experiment gone terribly wrong, the things began to glow the faintest of greens as they moved in. Trembling with weariness, Serenity managed to jump over the first large vine –thick as a thigh!- that tried to sweep her off her feat- and not in a romantic way.

They came quicker and quicker, lashing out and trying to trip her, knock her over, or curling to bind her.

"Stop it!" She yelled feebly, for what use was a vocal command when plants had no ears? She also forgot that she was forbidden to speak during the Trials. But she was too drained to think clearly enough for that to occur to her. She barely had enough life left in her to dodge what was coming at her, and even then she was beginning to fail. She managed to get away with her little mistakes, wiggling free or jumping quickly to her feet when the vines managed to snag her or land a sweeping blow. But then came one vine, larger than the others –practically a root, she thought briefly, just before it slammed into her, tossing her like a ragdoll into a bed of waiting vines that instantly wrapped themselves around her like vices. Like the strongest iron manacles they latched onto her burnt flesh, and she screamed.

Secured from all directions around every possible grip, the vines began to tighten, and she quickly lost feeling in her legs and hands, the numb tingling creeping up her limbs. Salty tears ran down her face, seeping into the open burn blisters on her face, causing even more pain.

She whimpered.

_"Stop,"_ she begged in her mind. _"I mean you no harm; I beg you, please stop!"_

There was a pause; for a split moment, the vines ceased their tightening. The faintest of murmuring whispers entered her mind, almost as if a discussion was being held in the next room, heard through a mud wall. Then the tightening began again. Latching onto this thin hope, Serenity called out again with her mind. _"Wait! You can hear me, can't you? Why are you doing this? The other two Elements listened to me when I finally understood them! What is it you want me to understand of you? I've never harmed a living creature that did not warrant my fighting back! Please, tell me what I need to understand, and I will listen!"_

_She lies,_ one voice hissed, like the snakes the vines resembled.

_Or does she?_ Came another, deeper, more wooden. _She bears the mark of our Goddess._

_It is an illusion!_ Again came the first. _Look at how it is faint, transparent over the other mark, the golden one!_

_But that mark, too, is the mark of a Goddess who is friend to our own._ The wooden voice was gently chiding.

_Then she is guilty of impersonating our Goddess's favor._ A third, the voice slippery and slithering.

_Perhaps,_ Came the wooden one. _Perhaps not. Do any of you young ones care to test that theory, if you are so sure? _A pause. _No? I thought not. You know the penalty if you falsely accuse a human of falsifying Yupitaraa's favor, and this mark looks as true as any other. Plus, Scent her, all of you. Does she Scent of lies? No, far from it, young ones. Far from it._

Quite suddenly, an old 'face' appeared before her, wrought out of wood knots and curls of old bark. It was a root, raised from the earth, bits of dirt still clinging to the smaller, stringy-roots.

"What is you're name, human child?" It said in perfectly understandable, audible words.

"Serenity," she breathed, without preamble or hesitation. The 'head' seemed to nod, which included a bit of twisting of the whole root.

"Named for the Moon Goddess, eh? The goddess of _truth_ and _justice _among all other goddesses?" He emphasized two words, seeming to direct the words and their meaning towards the vines all around, which, Serenity noted, were beginning to loosen.

"Y-yes," she gasped. The 'head' nodded again.

_Then let me tell you this, little goddess,_ the woody voice of the 'head' was in her mind, this time. _If you are not here to destroy us, as the Phantom warned us, then you have an enemy. A very powerful enemy. Go with care, little goddess, go with care._

And then she was released to fall…and fall…and fall…

When the world rightened itself, it did so in such an abrupt fashion that if she'd had anything in her stomach, she would have been likely to vomit. As it was, all that came up was bile and water, from her submerge earlier. She collapsed to her hands and knees, heaving as her head swam, eyes shut tight. Eventually, the world stopped spinning, and with a choking, sobbing whimper of self-pity, she pulled herself to her feet, cursing Seiya, Luna, Safir, her father, Beryl, Selenity, Demando, the Representative, and everyone else even remotely responsible for her being there. Even the King Endymion came to mind. Why couldn't he have just married Beryl?

The moment the thought occurred to her, she frowned as an image of a wedding, with Beryl on Endymion's arm, standing at the alter set up in the Dome Room. The Dome Room was once again set up to her directions, and she stood off to the side in a simple gown, doing nothing more than making sure no servant spilled food, or the black velvet runway was twisted askew before Beryl, in the traditional red wedding-gown of her kingdom, was able to glide down it. In her vision, though, Endymion was not smiling. Rather, he looked like a chained panther, and she wanted nothing more than to run to him and break his chains…

The vision dissipated, and with a startled gasp she opened her eyes –she hadn't even realized she'd closed them!- to come face to face with the eyes of the very 'panther' she'd envisioned moments before.

King Endymion stood before her, beaten and bruised, one lip cut and bloody, his left eye swollen shut. His hair, where it wasn't eaten away, was lank and filthy, crusted with blood. You could count his ribs, and his wrists and ankles were raw where the heavy manacles hung from his emancipated limbs.

"Help me," he whispered hoarsely. "Break my chains…"

She couldn't help it; she went to him, hands outstretched to try and pry off those damned chains, unconscious of her nakedness-

Then Endymion was gone, and in his place was Demando, whole and healthy, and very, very male as he swooped down on her, one arm locked around her waist, pressing her up against him, his other hand gripping her chin. His smile was cool, so much like she remembered, one lock of blue-white hair falling over one of those brilliant sapphire blue eyes…

His mouth was on hers the next moment. She struggled out of instinct, thrashing and twisting, but rather than having the effect of loosening her from his grip, he tightened it. She stopped, thinking herself stupid. Having lived among men for nearly a year, she knew her struggling would arouse any man bent on rape, which seemed to be the case for this pseudo-Demando phantom, whose hands were now on her buttocks and her left breast, squeezing hard enough to bruise…

It took a precious burst of power, but she spent it wisely; aiming at his crotch and the rising bulge located there, she flung a spark of small, but intense magery from her fingertips. The phantom yelped and fell back, and when she lunged in with a sword of stone gathered from the marble floor and walls, he dissipated the moment the blade entered the air where his heart would have been, laughing as he vanished.

Breathing heavily, telling herself over and over that it was an illusion, she nonetheless fell, trembling, against a wall. She materialized herself a second cloak, wrapping it around herself tightly a she sat there, rocking herself…

What was going on? She was confused, frightened, exhausted… She couldn't deal with this! With a sob she dug her fingers into what remained of her hair, choking and squeezing her eyes shut as she desperately, desperately wished for it all to be over…

Then there were arms around her, warm and strong. A false sort of comfort fell over her, and she was torn between leaning into those arms and flinging herself away…

Then a hand touched her crisp hair, and as if this touch was a reality-check, she yanked herself away. Looking up, she saw the first face again, only this time he was healthy and practically glowing with male beauty. He was smiling, oh-so beautifully, as if he did so every day and was very well aware of his own gorgeousness.

It was that smile more than anything else that kept her from falling into that mesmerizing cobalt gaze. She'd only glimpsed the King of Elysion once, but that one glimpse, in her memory, was enough to give her a developed notion that the face she'd glimpsed did not often smile, and never like this.

She scooted back, as pseudo-Endymion moved closer, but rather than move like the panther she'd likened him to, he moved like a pampered house cat bent on getting a toy he'd set his greedy eyes on.

"Come now, kitten," he practically purred. "Come and play…"

"No!" she yelped when his hand touched her ankle, leaping to her feet. She stood, and whirled, coming about to slam into that steel-like chest, his arms coming around her. She felt faint- was this what it felt like to be held like his real counterpart, she wondered? She made the mistake of looking up, being caught up into those eyes…

His mouth was coming down, she noted faintly. Did she want this Endymion-look-alike to kiss her? What would it be like? Did she want it…? Yes! Yes, of course… It must be so much like the real thing…

_"No!"_ She screamed, punching him in the gut with a fierce suddenness that surprised even herself, as the form doubled over and vanished, just as Demando had…

There came a sudden laughter… A laughter that doubled, then tripled in source. She was surrounded, she realized as she twirled around, clasping her cloak to her form tightly. One by one, phantoms appeared, looking so, so real… Father, Beryl, Luna, Makoto, Ami, Matoki, Seiya, Safir, Ambre, Demando, Naru…Selenity; her mother…

People she loved, people she was supposed to love, people who were supposed to love her, and people she knew, in that place deep down in her heart that she was afraid of, that she could come to love.

One by one they opened their mouths and laughed at her, laughed and pointed- her cloak was gone!- at her nakedness, at her bruised and bloody form, her battered face and burnt-away hair.

"No man would want you! Why else would you live among them?" Beryl, loud and mocking.

"Disobedient wrench…never could abide the sight of you even when you were presentable, and look at yourself now!" Her father, dismissive and cold.

"A failure in everything but the art of failure itself," Seiya, shrugging and uncaring, so much unlike his true self.

"Goodness, so inattentive! How will I ever teach you a thing if you hate me so? Well, hate begets hate, child!" Luna, scoffing and aloof.

"You lied to me! How can I trust you? How can I trust that while I'm defending you, you won't cast a poison spell over me, hm?" Ami, distrustful and suspicious.

"You killed my only friend. I'm alone again because of you." Makoto, glaring and unforgiving. But hadn't she forgiven Serenity already…? She wasn't sure what was real anymore! She fell to her knees, gasping, eyes wide with shock as she clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voices. But they seemed to be reverberating inside her very mind and heart, and she couldn't block them out.

"My wife and I risked everything to help you!" Safir growled. "And this is how you repay us? By trying to make more trouble?"

"You thought I could like you? Even if I had known you were a woman, you're a skinny, ugly little thing. You couldn't possibly stand up to Rita!" Matoki, mockingly mirthful as he laughed at her.

"You can't help it, you know. You're so starved for attention, you'll come licking my boots the moment I cock my finger at you. You're mine, you know. Mine, whenever I want you." Demando; cold, sneering.

"Why? Why did you let me die, Cas? I thought we were going to be such good friends… We were going to share dessert…" Naru, crying softly, an arrow through her heart, blood on her gown.

"Naru…" Serenity whispered, gripping the cloak –it was back, now, somehow- hard enough that her chipped nails bit through the fabric and into the very flesh of her palm. Big, lean hands she was beginning to recognize clasped over hers, gently prying them loose. Blood dribbled over her palms, and a white hankerchief appeared to wipe the mess away… She looked up, tears of fear running down her face.

"No," she whispered. "Why you, too? I don't even know you…" She sobbed softly.

"Because it's your fault, you know…" Endymion murmured just as softly, his harsh words and harsh eyes belying the softness of his voice and hands as they dabbed at the crescent-moon shaped cuts on her palms… Serenity bit her lip as the form before her began to spew poison into her ears, and she fought with all her remaining strength against what he was saying…but she felt herself slipping…

_"Oh, Selene, help!"_

King Endymion Mamoruson was not a mage, not in the trained and graduated sense, but he did have a few innate magical abilities of his own, a few that came with the royal package. And one of those talents was to tell when someone else, someone who was not him, was using his image, for good or bad.

And someone was definitely using his image right now, and was definitely using it for bad. His image, wherever it was, was formed of pure darkness, forming an illusion melded to his likeness.

Frowning, Endymion held up his hand, and the voices around the table in the War Room, deep inside the Golden City's palace, fell silent.

"Master?" Kunzite's soft, calculated voice was the first to break the silence.

"Someone is using my image," Endymion murmured. Surprised expressions came over the face of his Generals, and Endymion looked up with sharp eyes to lock with the gaze of the only one present who was not a member of his official General Court. The Lady Minako, exiled Princess and Heiress of the far western Kingdom of Coloniousia, was obviously fatigued and tired, but looking far better since she'd ingested the rewaken potion brought to her earlier. He hated to ask this of her, but the strength of the sensation he was getting could not be ignored; he had to find out what black sorcerer was so powerful that he could incure the image of a Golden King leagues and leagues away- there was no doubt in Endymion's mind that whoever it was, he or she was in Namoris.

"Mina." He said simply, and those two syllables were all she needed. A brisk nod, and she rose from her seat with a flourish of peach satin, gliding around to the head of the table to stand behind him.

"Just let me gain control of that image of myself for a few moments," he said. "I need to try to repair whatever damage my duplicate has wrought on whoever was its victim," he told her. "Then I'll dispel it." Everyone, no matter their power in comparison to the creator of an image, could dispel their own image at will once they were aware of it's existence, and could find it.

"No problem," she said, far too cheerful for someone who'd nearly drained herself to death the night before.

Endymion closed his eyes, as did Minako, and the two of them fell out of their own bodies and into the world of illusions and dreams. With Minako carrying them, they flew across leagues in a single thought, and within a few moments the golden-haired enchantress had zeroed in on the location of the imposter, and both of them fell down into a deeper level of illusions, one usually reserved for mental tests and mirage-oriented trials of various kinds.

The duplicate –shrouded in darkness, to their eyes- was kneeling before a battered, bruised, and bloodied creature that appeared naked beneath a silver cloak far too big for her, wiping her bloodied hands in a soothing manner as she cried. She seemed to be fighting something, and when the echoing resonance of what the duplicate was saying met their ears, both felt exceptional levels of anger.

Minako let her King go, and Endymion fell crashing into his counterpart with a magical explosion. In an instant, Endymion was in control of his own image, as if he were projecting it himself from leagues away. The head of the girl snapped up, brilliant, translucent silver eyes glittering with tears. What remained of her charred white hair fell over those eyes, and there was no doubt in Minako's mind that the girl must be powerful indeed, to be able to sense the change in control of the illusion before her. No wonder some dark sorcerer was out to break her. Tsking, Minako proverbially stepped back, and waited for her King to signal her to pick him up again.

Serenity felt it with the same physical sensation that she would feel a splash of cold water. She wasn't quite sure what it was or what it meant, but all of a sudden the demeanor and very _presence_ of the illusion before her changed.

She looked up sharply, and found that no longer was the face of the mirage deceivingly placid, nor were his hands too gentle to match his words. His gaze was intent, and it ate at her. She gasped, her breath lodged in her throat. His hands left her bloodied hands and gripped her shoulders, his voice urgently quiet.

"Listen to me, whoever you are." He said, his voice low in volume but high in potent meaning. "I don't know you or why someone would want to deceive you with my image, but know this; unless you are the one who depleted my kingdom's crops and did so willingly, you are not to blame for this war. This is a war of greedy fools and those who cannot tolerate greedy fools, not the fault of a slip of a girl like you who is too powerful for her own good. I don't know what malevolence is after you, that they would want to break you like this, but do not listen to what this form said before I got here, or what any of the others around us are saying. Do you hear me?"

She opened her mouth, shock all over her face, but nothing happened. He shook her lightly.

"Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes…" she breathed.

"Little bitch!" Beryl snarled, her voice suddenly louder than the others. "I am eldest, and you shall listen when I speak to you!" Against her will and the orders of the king kneeling before her, Serenity's head snapped over to look sharply at the sneering form of the Crown Princess of Namoris. She didn't notice Endymion looking at her with a new sort of apprehension in his eyes, and no little bit of calculating re-evaluation.

"You are nothing compared to me, _nothing_, do you hear? I was born eldest for a reason, and that reason is that I was _always_ better than you, _am_ better than you, and always will _be _better than you! You think you would make a better queen? Well, what kind of queen gets her people killed? That's right, you worm, you know you started all this! Why else would you feel the obligation to end it? Why would our father denounce you as _dead_?"

Beryl stepped closer, and Serenity shrank away, and subsequently, into Endymion. His right hand tightened on her upper arms, the other moving to grip her chin to force her to look at him. Practically glaring into her eyes, he spoke with deliberate softness, "Is this true? Think about it, princess, think. What do you have, highness, that she does not?" If he'd hoped calling her by her title would awaken a sort of reality in her, he was right.

All at once she snapped awake.

_"What do I have that she doesn't…?"_

Instantly, she felt a glow inside her, and she raised a hand to touch the warm place between her breasts. The brooch began to solidify outside her body, and as she gripped it her head cleared quite suddenly. Endymion saw this, and grinned slightly. The girl's entire demeanor changed from that of a cowering victim, to that of a thinking, waiting trap. Her already silver eyes began to glow a milky white, and a slight, bitter smile twisted the corner of her pert, pink lips.

"He denounced me as dead, sister dear," she whispered, her voice clearing, word by word, of the tremble it had before. "Because he was afraid of me."

Surprised, Endymion nearly stumbled back as a power-born glow began to eminate around her with such force that it was almost physical. The cloak was evaporated, but by then the glow was so intense within her skin that no eye, no matter how keen could distinguish any detail of her bareness.

As the glow intensified, long locks of hair began to be visible through the light, fluttering softly around her, bound up in two twin buns, with the rest of the thick hair flowing around her like a loving mist. For the briefest of moments, Endymion fully believed the conclusion he'd come to when the illusion of Beryl had begun to dressdown the girl; this young woman was indeed a princess, born to a line of royalty descended from Selene herself.

Her small left hand keeping a grip on his shirt, as if he were an anchor to the sane world, her eyes began to fill with silver at the same time her right hand moved away from where the golden brooch at her chest stayed level with her heart, all on its own.

"Afraid of you?" The Beryl-image sneered. "You're delusional, little girl!"

"Perhaps," Serenity said, grinning now. "But at least I'm not an illusion!" She twisted her wrist, her fingers doing an intricate dance, the silver power dancing between those fingers building and building… Serenity snorted, saying, "And besides, my real sister makes much, much better insults than you." And then that right hand was flung out in a wide arch with Serenity rising up onto one knee, back arched slightly as the power went lashing out from both her fingers, and the rest of her body, swirling around them both to smash into the illusions like stones being cast into delicate mirrors. They shattered like glass, all of them, and Serenity continued to bombard them all with wave after wave of silver-white light until there was only dust… And when the light began to fade, even the dust vanished; the illusions were broken.

Serenity later believed that she must have lost consciousness mere moments after the ordeal was complete, and the last of the light had vanished and the brooch disappeared back into her body. The last thing she remembered was the fading face of the king with a wry, surprised and somewhat amused expression on his face as he disappeared. Some voice inside her mind and heart reminded her, at the last minute, to reform her glamour, and wrap the cloak around herself just before she blacked out.

It had to have been for only a moment that she was unconscious, because the next thing she knew she was laying on a wooden platform surrounded by cheering soldiers, and she was once again clad in her uniform, her body sore enough, but there were no bruises, no blood, no would-be scars from torn wings, no magical eyes; her real eyes were back, she discovered when she opened them to view the midnight sky above, glittering with stars.

Hands were all around her, helping her up, supporting her, carrying her off the platform towards Demando's cabin.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "I want my own bed, please." Surprised that she'd managed to remember to say 'please,' she was even more surprised when her carriers obliged, redirecting their movement towards the barracks. Passing by the cheering troops she saw small fires and chairs and crates that had been dragged out- they'd stayed out in the courtyard all night. Suddenly feeling warm with gratitude, and feeling the tears, slip down her cheek, she let herself slip downwards into slumber as the hands lowered her into bed, pulled off her shoes, loosened her hair, and pulled up the coarse blanket around her shoulders.

Smiling, they all, Makoto, Ami, Luna, and Matoki, gazed with relief at their new War Mage, and left the barrack building. Passing through their courtyard to join the ensuing party, none of them noticed the raven-haired princess tied to a post tilting her head back to gaze at the stars, and whisper a thanks.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Shorter than normal, I know, but I figured the intense content would make up for that. Bit of a ride, ne? Anyone figure out the signifigence of the four parts of the Trial, the ones that took place after Serenity's little visit with Selene (which was, yes, inspired by the scene in mid-R season when Queen Selenity gives Sailor Moon her repaired locket and a new Moon Rod)? Shouldn't be too hard…fire, water, earth, love (the bit with all her loved ones mocking her).

And I did promise a bit of Endymion-peeking, now didn't I? Of course, for him it was more Serenity-peeking, but oh well. So now Endymion knows that the supposedly dead Princess Serenity is actually alive and somehow taking the Mage Trails. And with Minako knowing that a white-haired youth was supposed to take his Mage Trials in that general area on that night, it won't take them long to put two and two together and figure out who's who, now will it? I love smart characters. Makes it so much easier for me.

Until next time! Ja!

**_-Amber Penglass_**

**_ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY_**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

**_Amber Penglass_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

* * *

Revised 6-28-06

_**

* * *

**_

When Serenity opened her eyes, it was to a slant of midday sun glaring across her vision. She shut her eyes, quickly, and sat up cautiously. With one hand to her faintly throbbing head, she used the other to steady herself against the bedpost as she stood up, slowly. Blinking through a sleep-induced haze, she opened her eyes at last to view her new surroundings- she wasn't in her barrack building.

Rather, instead, she was in a decent sized room, next to a medium sized four poster bed of simple make. The floorboards were new and fresh, the air permeated with the strong scent of pine. There were two windows, and they were small and narrowed so to minimize the easiness of a stray arrow entering the room. The door, to her left, had a heavy lock and an even heavier plank of wood in place for barricading the door shut. There was a simple chest of drawers against the far wall, and a plain stone hearth in the wall to her right. In the corner there was a crude wooden stand that held her light armor, and brackets on the wall above it held her sword, glaive, and a few daggers.

She was clad in a standard man's sleeping attire- loose white shirt and undyed breeches that came to her knees. She reached up and touched her hair, finding it somewhat lank and greasy to the touch. Wincing with desire for a good soak, she moved to the window, and peered out. It took a moment, but she figured that she was towards the edge of one of the training fields, off to the side. The fort had been expanded, she realized, looking in awe at the new, two-story high log walls that looked rather fresh. Taking a glancing sweep around the entire fort from her vantage point at the far end, she guessed that the interior of the fort had been expanded by a third over. She had near complete privacy- the closest building to hers was the mess hall, and even that was a good forty paces away.

Seeing the low, long building edged with smaller storage huts invoked a stirring growl in Serenity's stomach, and a hand went to her abdomen as if to silence the growling beast. Grinning, she moved to the chest of drawers and dressed herself in the new clothes she found there. Black breeches, grey shirt, black doublet that laced up in the front. An almost feminine style, she thought briefly with worry. She discarded the doublet in favor of a light weight, black jacket. Tucking her dirty hair underneath a grey scarf, a habit many of the men working in the fields had adopted last time she'd looked.

She laced up her boots and inserted a dagger into each, strapping a third, smaller blade to the inside of her wrist, underneath her shirt cuff, before moving to leave.

She paused at the door, a little disconcerted at how new the place looked- just how long had she been asleep? Long enough for the fort to be expanded so greatly, at least, and for this place to be built. A week? Two weeks? Three?

Shuddering, Serenity moved outside and made her way to the mess hall. The camp was oddly quiet, she thought. Her chest tightened- had there been a battle while she'd slept? Was everyone off fighting, or dead? The sun illuminated tiny dust devils as they rose up and swirled around Serenity's feet, her breathing becoming heavier. Without telling her feet to move, she was suddenly bolting across the dirt expanse to Luna's hut. She didn't even pause in front of the place, didn't even registered the weeds that had begun to grow around the front. She bashed through the barrier that used to be a door, bruising her shoulder in the process. Ignoring the throbbing pain, she blinked to adjust to the difference in the light, at the same time she gagged. A searingly foul scent assaulted Serenity's nostrils, and she fell back, clasping her hands over her mouth and nose. Her eyes adjusted, and she glanced around, feverishly terrified of the source of that smell, the smell she knew too well-

With a cry that followed a widening of blue eyes and a breath halted with shock, Serenity turned and fled from the awful, awful sight of Luna's still, decomposing corpse flung across the floor, Artemis atop her, uselessly shielding her from the spear that pierced them both…

The light blinded her as she burst outside, the dazzling sun bearing down on her as if she were a spot of darkness it strived to eradicate. She sobbed, falling to her knees, gripping the dirt, one thought swirling around her ravaged brain; 'What has happened?'

"Not what has happened," a voice said mournfully, a voice full of eons and eons of pain, joy, fear, helplessness, laughter, and so, so much foresight. "Rather, dear princess, what will happen."

Then the sun began to fade, and Serenity looked up with tear-glazed eyes with utter and thorough shock and horror coating her face. The moon was moving in front of the sun- a red, red moon, so red.

"Make it white," the voice whispered again, urgency lacing the pressing tone. "Prevent the blood. Make it white!"

As the sunlight faded, Serenity saw a form before her, and as she struggled to rise to her feet, the form turned. Rei looked at her, holding out chained hands, her eyes demanding and thoroughly royal.

"We can't ever chain each other, Serenity," she said simply. "If we do, we'll all die."

Serenity awoke, gasping, to see a dark, flat surface above her. She panicked for a moment, sitting up bolt right-

And promptly bashing her head against the underside of the bunk above her. There was at once a pair of hands on her, one at her head, the other on her arm, a soothing voice in her ear. Serenity turned, blinking, to see Luna's familiar visage so near her own, concern on her beautiful features.

With a choked cry, Serenity reached out andwrapped her arms around Luna and squeezed fiercely. Coughing with surprise, Luna returned the embrace, confusion making her movements hesitant.

"You're alive!" Serenity whispered hoarsely. She felt Luna's startlement at the statement.

"I should be saying that to you, childling!" Luna chastised, pulling a way. She peered into Serenity's face, searching, then nodding with satisfaction. "You had your first dreamare, didn't you?"

"Wh-what?" Confusion, that's all there was at the moment, disorientating confusion. Luna patted her hand.

"I'll explain once you've dressed and have a plate of food in front of you."

Serenity nodded, and absently shoved aside the weight of blankets that trapped her legs. She stood up, looking around. She was in the barracks again, where she'd always been.

Time found Serenity dressed, hurridly washed, and sitting in the empty mess hall with that morning's leftovers magically heated –courtesy of an impatient Luna- and then placed before her. Serenity wolfed down the first serving with a ravenousness that rivaled all her previous appetites to date. The second was devoured as suddenly and thoroughly as the first, as was the third. By the time the forth plate of hotcakes and boiled eggs, slathered in sausage sauce came to her, she was sated, and was able to eat more slowly. It wasn't until this time, not so consumed by her need for the energy food could provide, that Serenity noted that it wasn't a certain brunette bringing her the plates.

"Where's Makoto?" Serenity asked, glancing around. Luna didn't quite meet Serenity's eyes as she slowly set down her own fork.

"Makoto," Luna said after a moment. "Was called home." She met Serenity's eyes. "Her village was burned by raiders. She left last week to help aid those who survived." Luna paused. "You've been unconscious for nearly three weeks."

Shock coursed through Serenity, and hurt, too, and not just at the amount of time she'd been incapacitated. While she fully understood Makoto's reason, her friend hadn't thought to bother to leave a note, a goodbye, anything? If she had, she was sure Luna would have given it to her by now. As it was, Serenity forced herself to swallow the bite of egg in her mouth, and nod simply.

"I wish her luck," she forced herself to say, and returned to her meal, pausing briefly to ask, "So, what's a dreamare?"

"All War Mages have them soon after they successfully pass their Trials. Some continue to have them their whole lives, but most only have that one. They're normally a gift of some sort of insight into themselves, flaws they need to work on and such." Luna paused to take a drink from her flagon, patting her mouth neatly. Serenity surprised herself with the thought that Luna would have made a good Lady's Aid.

Luna continued. "But some," she said. "Have prophetic dreams." She met Serenity's gaze, and the bite of hotcake lodged in Serenity's throat.

"Prophetic?"

"Things of what are to come, normally rather soon." Luna clarified.

"I know what the word means," Serenity snapped, almost whining, but not quite. Luna's smile was dry. Licking her lips, Serenity glanced around, remembering the dream. Dust devils, sun high overhead, Luna and Artemis dead, a Blood Eclipse, Rei saying something about chains and death…

Serenity's fork met the tabletop with a clank, and the bench she'd been sitting in nearly toppled over as Serenity stood, rather suddenly.

"I need to talk to Demando," she said, forgoing using the Commander's title or surname. She turned and walked, rapidly, out of the mess hall.

* * *

"I want the Princess Rei released into my custody," Serenity demanded, with all the force of her newfound power and status behind her voice. Damp locks of newly washed white hair fell in individual tendrils over her steely eyes, her chin set with stubbornness, and her shoulders squared with purpose as she stood in front of Demando, hands on her hips. 

Demando looked up from a pile of gems on his desk, no doubt magically encrypted with new spy information. There was only mild surprise on his face, outshined by the pleased, cat-like smile on his sinewy lips.

"Highness," he said, moving to his feet and giving a little bow from the waist. He straightened, and moved around the desk to pull her, quite suddenly, into his arms. Embracing her, he whispered into her ear, "It's good to see you well, princess,"

Serenity stiffened, images from her Trial flashing through her mind. She moved away, not caring if she was offensive in doing so.

"Are you going to give me the key to her chains, or not?" Serenity demanded. She'd passed the priestess on her way to Demando's office; the priestess looked worse than ever, her clothes barely more than scraps, her ribs showing through the taut, beaten flesh, her shorn hair lank and filthy, her lips cracked with thirst.

Regarding the young woman that he now had to acknowledge as at least his equal in public, as well as his superior in private, he inserted his hand into his pocket and slowly withdrew a battered, wrought iron key. He handed it to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

She took it, and left without a word.

When she was gone, Demando smiled.

"Not a princess, then," he said to himself. "No, certainly no longer a princess."

* * *

Rei felt as if she'd sunk into a nightmare, since Casamir had succeeded in his Trial and been borne away. Where he was, she didn't know. She hadn't even been sure he'd been alive, until a passing soldier had mentioned his name, and then she'd soon after thought she saw him pass by her. But she was too far gone to be fully sure she'd seen what she thought she'd seen… 

Even now, her feverish mind held before her an illusion, a figment of her imagination formed into the shape of her almost-friend. Illusion-Casamir stood before her, dangling a key just out of reach…

"Why must you torment me?" She said hoarsely to her imagination. To her surprise, her imagination's creation developed a look of surprise, and then it spoke.  
"No torment, Rei." The figment moved, and Rei heard the sound of rattling chains. Then, quite suddenly, Rei fell forward, cool wind slicing over the raw flesh where the manacles had rubbed raw her skin. Slender arms caught her, and an 'oof' of breath flew past her ear. There was a grunt, and then Rei's emancipated form was swung up into those slender arms, arms that were obviously stronger than they felt.

Her breath labored, Rei looked up through glassy eyes at the face above her, Casamir, his face dark with concern.

"Hold on, princess," he said. He hollered something then, to someone passing him. Something about having the regiment architect coming to see her in Luna's hut…

The next time Rei regained consciousness, it was dark outside. Her thinking was startlingly clear. She licked her lips, and found that someone had brushed them with a bitter-tasting healing salve. Her thirst, too, was quenched for the first time in weeks. Her wrists and ankles were bandaged where the skin had been chafed raw. She felt, just by shifting, numerous other bandages on her person, as well.

She was on a bed, in a small room that smelled of newly hewn wood. There were two windows, and a door. A small chest of drawers across the room, and in the corner was an 'L' shaped desk littered with papers and books and crystals. A glaive and a sword leaned in the corner, a dagger and sharpening stone on the desk. On the chair beside the bed there was a soft-looking wool dress with a red leather belt and good boots. Sitting up, Rei touched her hair and found it clean. It was also down to her shoulders, she noted. Looking at her hands, Rei frowned in confusion. Not only had her nails been trimmed, too, but her flesh had filled out.

Where was she? Had she been rescued? Just how long had she been asleep?  
"Not too long," came a voice, and Rei realized she'd spoken aloud. Twisting in bed, every nerve on high alert, Rei saw the youth, Casamir, leaning in the doorway, a basket in hand. He was smiling brightly, soft white locks gently brushing his shoulders. Rei stiffened as he moved inside and shut the door behind him, coming to move the dress and belt so he could sit in the chair.

"Where am I?" Rei demanded. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You're in my new residence," Casamir told her casually, digging in the basket. He produced a soft bread roll, and handed it to Rei. She sniffed it, and mentally moved to test it for poisons, out of reflex. Only when her test came back negative did she realize that she could use her magic at all. Her gaze flew to Casamir in shock, whom was grinning from ear to ear.

"I had Luna take off her wards," she said simply. She nodded to the roll. "Go on, eat, and I'll explain. You can talk freely here; no one can hear us."

Rei ate –slowly- with Casamir giving up a steady stream of food while she talked.

"You were there; you saw me pass my Mage Trials. I don't know about you Elysians, but in Namoris a War Mage ranks slightly above a Commander." He beamed. "Which now makes me the highest ranking officer within a several days' ride. As such, my first order of business was to start making sure our resident royal started getting proper treatment." He motioned to the bandages.

Rei went cold, suddenly, and swallowed the last of the latest roll. She'd caught something in Casamir's demeanor.

"Bullshit," said the princess, and Casamir's eyes went scandalously wide.

"H-huh?" He sputtered.  
"I'm not chained, magically or otherwise. You're not stupid. If you were, you wouldn't have gotten this far, and only a stupid person would leave such a powerful enemy as me so thoroughly free unless they had an ace up their sleeve, like hostages. You're holding some facts back." Rei glared. "I want them. Now."

Casamir shifted uncomfortably, although a slight grin played across his lips. He muttered something Rei couldn't hear, then sighed. Suddenly more serious than Rei had ever seen him before, Casamir met her eyes.

"When a Mage passes his or her Mage Trials, they are given a vision by Selene called a dreamare. Most are deliberately not told about it until after they have it, otherwise it might mess it up." He shrugged. "Don't know about the truth of that, but it doesn't matter. My dreamare, as near as I could guess, was prophetic. You were in it."

Rei's eyes narrowed a bit, and she pursed her lips. "And Selene told you to free me? You must be very devout to risk the lives of all your men just for a dream you don't even fully understand."

Casamir bristled. "Hey, now who said I don't understand it?"

Rei's smile was smug. "You just did."

"Huh?" Casamir blinked. Rei couldn't help it; she chuckled at his stricken face.

"Your defensiveness, rabbit-tail, that's what gave you away."

Casamir paused. "Oh." Then, "Hey… 'rabbit-tail?'"

Rei reached out and flicked a strand of Casamir's white locks. "Rabbit tail," she said. "White and bushy."

"My hair is not bushy!" Casamir growled. Rei let herself laugh outright, fueling Casamir's simmering indignity. Rei sobered, and Casamir calmed when both heard stomping outside- loud and from multiple feet. It took several moments for the practicing marching troop to pass, but when they did all the seriousness had returned to the atmosphere around the two princesses.

"You still haven't answered me," Rei said suddenly, her voice firm once more. "Why have you done this?" She meant the food, the bandages, the clothes…

Casamir sighed loudly, then proceeded to tell Rei about the dream, for reasons unknown to Casamir, with completely honesty.

"I think," Casamir said afterwards in the following moments of silence. "Your people are going to try and rescue you, and if I freed you now and…" she paused. "And if I gave you some information, you might tell your people to spare those who honestly hate this war as much as we do." Casamir snorted bitterly. "This war that was started on a lie…" the last was whispered, and Rei looked up sharply.

"You know of the deception?"

"Which one?" Casamir said, nearly pouting. Rei paused, as if pondering the wisdom of imparting the knowledge that was on her mind. Then she remembered her captivity over the past month… She could trust this youth. This she somehow knew to the depths of her flame-ridden soul.

"Do you truly desire the end of this?" Rei asked softly, her eyes intent. Casamir met her gaze, holding it steadily.

"With all my heart," he said. Rei nodded; she believed him.

"Then we shall help each other. I don't know how much you know, War Mage," Rei began. "But here's what happened, what really happened to start this wretched war.

"Two years ago, your Princess Beryl was offered to my brother as a bride, with part of the nuptial agreement being that the firstborn son would inherent the crowns of both kingdoms. When Endymion, my brother, refused the offer, our crops began failing without any reason that we could see. The weather was always perfect, no unbalanced magics had been detected, and we'd long ago made treaties with the goblins and trolls of our northern mountains- they had no reason anymore to spoil our food supply, and we determined that none of their rebel factions were large enough or powerful enough to do as much damage as was being done.

"Meanwhile, Namorisian harvests were producing an overwhelming surplus- do you remember?"

Indeed, he did. Casamir nodded, his eyes dark. Rei continued, "The only thing we could think of was black magic, sabotage."

"With Namoris as the culprit." Casamir said. Rei nodded.

"We traced it to the capitol. We think it was your Wiseman who did the actual spellcasting, though we don't know if it was his idea or not. Regardless, your King didn't know that we'd figured out it was him who was sabotaging our crops, and he offered the hand of your Crown Princess, Beryl, to my brother a second time, this time adding that we would share crops, as part of the nuptial contract." Rei scowled. "He made it sound like he'd be saving the lives of every single one of our people." Her tone was bitter.

* * *

Serenity felt her heart squeeze at the scornful look on Rei's face. She tried to ignore the fact that even after all this time, she still cared for the man who called himself her father. She shook herself, and leaned forward a bit, handing Rei a piece of fruit. The priestess took it, and bit into the juicy flesh, chewed and then swallowed before continuing. 

"When the ruse was discovered, my brother went to the Namorisian capital under the guise of considering the offer. When he and the Generals got there, though, instead of confronted your King, Solarian, they demanded that he turn over Namoris's surplus to Elysion in compensation for our shortage that they caused. Needless to say, Solarian refused, and Endymion left."

"And Solarian declared war, using his daughter as an excuse." Serenity remembered the day when they'd been returning to the palace, after that fateful fire in the streets. The raven haired man with the silver circlet…King Endymion… If only she'd known then what she knew now, she might have chased after him, might have fled the country with him… She had an image, suddenly, of riding behind the tall, muscled King, her front pressed to his back, the smooth, fast gait of his horse beneath them, both of them moving together, wind flying past them…

She shook herself from the image, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"It probably didn't help," Rei said, taking another bite of the fruit. "That my brother threatened to cut off all trading with Namoris."

Serenity nodded- many things essential to Namorisian commerce and economy came from Elysian. Her father had been a fool to jump to war so quickly. A war was expensive in the best of economical times, but with their economic system failing, as it surely was without Elysian…? Fool, he was, thrice a fool! The kingdom would be starving by next winter…not that she had any intention of letting the war continue for that long! One winter was long enough!

Serenity locked eyes with Rei.

"So, princess, what are we going to do?"

* * *

"We, your most noble Spyness, are going to march right in there and rescue her, that's what we're going to do!" Jadeite fumed, pounding a fist on the table and glaring with icy blue eyes at the Spymaster, one Morpheus Onau sitting across from him. The large, muscled man with dark skin returned the glare. 

"That fort, master Jadeite, as I have said, is one of the most well guarded on our border." Morpheus replied. "We cannot risk a frontal assault, even with surprise on our side. Not," he added. "Unless we have operatives inside to weaken the defenses from the other side, or we'd never get inside time- they'd kill her before we even got close, otherwise!"

Jadeite fell silent, clenching his fists. Other than Endymion, he had taken Rei's capture the hardest.

"Still no ransom has been requested?" Endymion inquired, glancing to his second-in-command. Kunzite shook his head, icy white hair swishing around his broad shoulders.

"Nay, Master, nothing has been heard from Emperor Solarian regarding Rei." Kunzite answered. Endymion nodded, his gaze shadowed.

"Very well. Any more reports?" He asked. He looked again to Kunzite as the man leaned forward a bit.

"Three more War Mages have successfully passed their Mage Trials," he said, his gaze and tone meaningful. Not breaking the gaze he held with his sovereign, he said, "Including the one whose Trial was sabotaged with your image."

"Any word on that?" Endymion asked with a questioning glance to Morpheus, who shook his head.  
"We've looked," the big man said. "But the lad seems to have come out of nowhere. Some of our operatives in the capitol were able to get ahold of his papers- they were forged- probably because the lad is a lass, as you say, which doesn't do much to help us locate her. Despite Namorisian claims, gender forgery to get into the military is far more common than they'd like to believe."

"Curioser and curioser," Zoicite murmured, touching his chin with a gloved hand. He glanced to his King. "Sire, I would greatly recommend trying to find out more about this character. Whoever she is, there must be something dangerous about her if she has someone powerful enough to conjure your image out to foil her."

"Agreed," Nephlite added. "Do you wish me to search for her life among the Stars tonight, at the same time I look for Rei again?"

Endymion nodded. "Please; it can't hurt."

"I'll need an image, then, sire," Nephlite added. At this, Endymion summoned a servant known to be loyal, standing near the door.

"Have the portrait maker sent to my personal library after dinner," the king told him, and the servant nodded and left. Endymion would describe the girl as best as he could, and hope the resulting sketch would be good enough.

"Back to the topic at hand," Endymion continued when the man was gone. "My sister has been in captivity far too long- every hour we wait, we gamble with her life and the security of this kingdom. I need ideas- now."

"If I may suggest," Morpheus said. "Since we just recently discovered Rei's exact location, I've been working, per your instructions, sire, to get as many operatives into the encampment as possible to try to smuggle her out." He cleared his throat, tapping a pen against the table. "As it turns out, this lass that has caused my investors so much trouble is the only new WarMage without a full Mage Guard." He paused. "And she recently sent a letter to the capitol, asking her former mentor –one Seiya Kouine's- advice on her selection. He sent an envoy, with a few more talented of his students to Fort Prism a few days ago. They should be arriving there before the end of the month… And if I may add, majesty, that their route passes conveniently near Trespin Pass?"

All the listeners present perked as the same idea came to them at once when Morpheus mentioned the mountain pass perilously close to one of their more secret bases. Morpheus, seeing this, smiled benevolently.

"I see," Endymion said, a smile on his face. "You wish to replace one of these chosen students with one of our own, correct?"

"Exactly, majesty. I even have an operative already in mind. And if all goes well, we could have Rei home by Winter Solstice."

"Perfect," Endymion declared, sitting back in his chair. "Do it. If I may ask, who did you have in mind for the task?"

Morpheus smiled. "Only the best, sire. There's only one in my ranks not already in the field skilled enough at acting, glamours, and improvisation."

Kunzite groaned. "Don't let her hear that; her ego is big enough," he muttered.

Grinning and suppressing a chuckle, Endymion moved to summon the manservant that had returned, when Morpheus instead raised his hand a bit.

"If I may, majesty, I believe my part in this meeting is finished, anyway. I myself will deliver her new orders, with your majesty's permission."

Endymion lowered his hand. "Granted, Morpheus." His look turned serious. "And thank you."

Morpheus inclined his head as he stood. "We all miss Rei, my king." Saying nothing more, the Spymaster left. Sweeping out the doors and into the high-ceilinged, very wide corridor with a grace surprising for his bulk, he thought about what he would say to his blonde agent. Minako, while definitely one of the brightest operatives he'd ever had the privilege of having under his command, was, in one word, flighty. His orders to her would be simple enough, but Minako had a tendency to go off and do what she thought best at the time she thought it, regardless of his orders. Sometimes she was right- and sometimes she wasn't. In this case, he was frightened to think of what may happen if she once again had one of her 'inspirations,' and it got both her and the princess killed. If that happened, not one kingdom, but two would suffer.

Thinking this as he neared the residential wing of the palace, Morpheus frowned as he thought of some new information that had come to him the day before. An uprising was beginning to gain considerable strength in the neighboring kingdom of Liefiade, an uprising that, if successful, would give a new Queen the throne… Whether she wanted it or not.

Morpheus reached Minako's rooms, and knocked loudly. It was a few moments before servant opened the door and admitted him into the luxurious sitting room, lavished with sandstone flooring, sweeping drapes of sheer cloth of gold. Divans, small pillows, and flat carpeting littered the room, along with simple gold and silver carvings, rather than thick, rich tapestries. He smiled slightly at how surrounded he was that not only was Minako still a Liefiaden, but she was also female- a female with expensive taste.

"Morphie!" Came the bubbly voice, and the Spymaster hid the wince at the nickname as he turned and accepted the expected embrace. The sensually beautiful woman pulled away, a brilliant smile on her flawless face.

"Please tell me you have something for me to do!" She pleaded, a coyish pout on her lips. Morpheus smiled.

"But of course," he replied, and she clapped her hands together, once, happily.

"Splendid!" She exclaimed. "Kael, my love, tea and cookies, please." She spoke to the woman that had admitted Morpheus, who in turned bowed a bit, then left, an amused smile on her face.

"Come and sit with me out on the balcony," Minako said, linking her arm, draped with a multitude of sheer purple gauzes, with his and pulling him towards the pair of lattice doors. "It's a gorgeous night. You can tell me all about my assignment while we snack."

Silently, Morpheus admitted to himself that there was more than one reason he'd wanted to deliver this assignment himself, and in person, as the gorgeous woman beside him led him out to a star-lit balcony overlooking the sea- Kunzite had no idea how lucky he was...

A little while later, though, the woman wasn't so gorgeous anymore, as a deep frown covered her normally fair features.

"I have to masquerade as a man in the Namorisian military for a month?" She asked, her face and voice serious, even as her lounging posture on a gold divan was anything but serious.

Morpheus nodded. "Maybe longer, maybe not so long."

"But…a man?" The frown further. "I've never portrayed a man for so long… I'll have to make an amulet to sustain the glamour. I can't do it on my own for that long. It'll need to be powerful, too, if it'll hide my hair, my figure, my voice, my walk… Though I suppose I could learn manage to walk like a man."

It was a ruse, he knew. Minako had never needed a glamour amulet to hide all that before. It was all, he suspected, to save her hair. You couldn't hide such long hair without a glamour, and a damn good one, not for days on end- tucking it under a hat or scalp-wig just wouldn't work while living in such close conditions with other men.

"Minako," he said placidly. Minako stopped her mumblings and looked at her teacher and 'boss,' a sheepish look on her face. "I trust you'll figure out the best way to handle it," he said with a pointed look as he stood up, dusting crumbs from his lap. "I need to get back. I'm going to ask the king for a copy of that sketch he's having done of that girl you two saw. I suspect it may help my investigators to track her down."

"It's frustrating," Minako murmured, also standing. "She looked so familiar! And not in a passing, 'I saw that guy on the street last week' sort of way, either, like I saw her for a long time, long ago, but it wasn't of much importance to me at the time." She shook her head sadly. "I wish I remembered more from before I came here."

He touched her face gently, a small smile on his face. "It will come in time," he said. He removed his hand. "Would you like me to send you a copy, as well?"

Minako nodded, "Yes, please. In fact, I think I'll show up at Endymion's library along with the portraiter. Maybe I can help."

Morpheus nodded as well. "That might be a good idea." He took up his cup from the table, and took one last draught from it. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice," he said. He raised his hand and playfully tugged on a loose, curled lock of hair that tumbled from an impressively complex pile of curls at the top and back of her head. "And in the meantime, I would get snipping if I were you."

He left, smiling at the sound of her whines and complaining groans.

* * *

The morning after Rei and Serenity had formed their tentative alliance, there was an unbelievable commotion awoke them from deep, exhausted sleeps. 

Serenity sat up from her place on the floor, shoving aside the layer of blankets as she rose to her feet and made her way to the small window by the door. Rei sat up, as well, body on full alert.

"What is it?" Rei asked, modulating her voice so that Serenity could hear, and no one else.

"Soldiers, from the capitol," Serenity said, voice flat. "They're rounding up your men to take them to Gem City."

Rei closed her eyes, a look of emotional pain on her features. She wanted so badly to beg, to plead with Serenity to stop it all…

She opened her eyes when she heard Serenity walking quickly back to the bed. "Someone just came out of Demando's office, and they're heading towards here. I think they're looking for you!" Serenity looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. She hadn't planned on this!

Rei thought fast. A split moment, and she had shoved the blankets off her. "Quick, help me up. We have to make this look normal and believable."

"What?"

"My being here. What truly loyal Namorisian War Mage would let the princess of his enemy country sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor?" Rei stood with Serenity's help. "Help me into that corner, away from the weapons. You need to conjure some chains, and I think I can manage a temporary glamour."

"What for?" Serenity asked. Rei through her an annoyed glance.

"To hide the clean bandages! I'll make myself look more gaunt, some blood, bruises…like I looked before."

Serenity nodded as she set Rei down in the corner. "All right. Oh, how about a cage, too?"

A fleeting smile flickered over Rei's face. "Now you're getting it."

It took all of a single minute, but Rei was then 'chained' to the wall with heavy manacles, with a cage of flowing blue light around her. Her bandages were gone, replaced with grime, bruises and inflamed scrapes. Beside her was a bowl with a few scraps of dried bread and fruit. A cup of water had been tipped over, just out of her reach- those two had been Serenity's idea, as ashamed as she was that she'd been able to come up with them.

"How could an actor are you?" Rei asked softly, aware of the approaching audience.

"Good enough," Serenity said, catching Rei's meaning. In a twinkle of light, there was a bottle of expensive wine in her hand, at the same time there was a loud, heavy knock at the door. Panic entered Serenity's eyes for a moment- what if they took Rei?

Serenity met Rei's gaze, and the priestess nodded calmly. Serenity's nerves settled, then steeled. With a gruff call, she said, "Hold on!"

She walked heavily across the floor with solid footsteps, pausing to kick the cot under the bed and rebutton the top few buttons of her shirt, and lastly take a good, long swallow of the wine, swirling it around in her mouth to be sure the soldier at the door would be able to smell it.

There came another pounding, and Serenity at last moved to open it, a haughty scowl fixed in place. The soldier on the door was clad in full chainmaille armor, a hand on his swordhilt, and a sneer on his face.  
"We're collecting the Elysion prisoners. You've got the princess?"

"Aye, I've got her."

"Hand her over, then."

"Why?"

"Orders of the King."

"Uh-huh. Lemme see those orders, good sir." Serenity gave a suspicious look. The soldier pulled out a set of dirtied, work papers and handed them over. Shifting her weight, Serenity moved to the side a bit, allowing the soldier a clear look at Rei, should he care to glance inside.

Serenity read the papers quickly, heart beating faster than a hummingbird's, hoping she'd find something…and she did.

Smiling with what she hoped looked like smug, cocky arrogance, she handed the papers back with a snap. "The letter says to collect the Namorisian footsoldiers and spies that were captured. Says nothing about a princess or Commander, who, by the way, was neither footsoldier nor spy."

"How d'you know she's not a spy?" The soldier scowled, glancing past Serenity with greedy looks.

Serenity reached out and cuffed the man up the side of his head, putting magic behind her blow so that it would sting even through the chainmaille coif he wore.

"Common sense, man, that's how I know!" Serenity snarked. "She's got one of the most recognizable faces in the world! Do you think a face like that would make a good spy?"

The soldier pressed his lips into a straight line.

"Nonetheless, sir," he grit his teeth through the word. "Commander Demando has authorized me to take the wench-"

"Then I overrule the authorization," Serenity countered instantly. The soldier sneered.

"You don't have the authorit-" He paused his smug retaliation when a silver-black fire flared up around Serenity's hands, more fire dancing across the surface of her eyes.

"I'm a WarMage, you insolent pup. I hold rank here, should I choose to invoke it, and I choose now."

"Yeah, sure you invoke your rank on her, too, you greedy little man, you-"

Serenity stepped back, and slammed the door shut, cutting off the man's insults. Leaning heavily against the door, she let the fire fade. A few moments later, she heard the heavy clomp of metal boots storm away, and she and Rei both let out a heaving sigh of relief.

A few moments passed, moments turning to longer moments, moments turning to nearly an hour. During that time, they kept up the glamours, with Serenity at her desks, mixing potions, charging exploding-stones, decrypting certain crystals holding information from other WarMages. It was part of the gig- they, the mages, were supposed to keep each other informed on any magical anomalies in their area, should those anomalies move into another WarMage's territory.

It wasn't until a loud, long blow on a trumpet echoed across the entire camp, announcing that the 'visitor's had departed, that both Rei and Serenity relaxed.

"Demando will come," Serenity said. "We should leave the disguises."

Rei only nodded silently. Then, "Was there any truth to his words?"

Serenity paused her mixing of powders, and glanced at Rei with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"The soldier that came. Is that part of it? Do you want between my legs?" Rei's question was straightforward and impossible to navigate.

Sputtering, her face turning a brilliant red, Serenity wanted to scream, 'I'm a woman!' Not that that would necessarily exclude her from 'wanting between Rei's legs,' but…still…

"No," Serenity said, her voice tight and a little squeaky. "No, I don't." Face still a brilliant red, she returned to her mixing, her movements sharp with embarrassment. That embarrassment was only heightened when Rei burst out into a laughter that was barely kept to a quiet, choking, wheezing giggle.

* * *

Later that night, when the disguises had been removed –Demando had never come- there came another visitor, but this one far more welcome. 

"Ami!" Serenity exclaimed at the door, pulling her cloaked fellow woman in disguise into the room. They embraced warmly, with Rei looking on in curiosity. "Where have you been?" Serenity demanded. "When I woke up, I found out that Makoto had to leave because of her village, and you went with her?"

Ami nodded. "Their healer was dead. I went to give what aid I could." Her smile was faint. "For once, I was glad I was only an apprentice healer, otherwise I couldn't have left my post. I hope you can forgive me…I know my duty is to you, but-"

"Oh, stuff it," Serenity said happily, pulling Ami into a hug once more. Ami opened her eyes as they pulled away, looking over Serenity's shoulder and spotting Rei on Serenity's bed, weaving strands of rosemary, paparus, and baby lily stalks into a complicated weave. She'd demanded something to do earlier that day, and Serenity had complied. The woven strands would be wound into bracelets, dried, and wrapped with silver wire for amulets against a certain flu that was going around.

The two women held each other's gaze for a long moment, both sizing each other up. Then Ami smiled, and bowed to a medium depth. "Glad to see you looking better, highness."

Rei's eyebrows flew upwards in surprise, her hands dropping to her lap. She looked to Serenity, then back to Ami. "You were one of the ones who helped me, that night, along with Casamir and the brunette cook, Makoto?"

Ami inclined her head. "I am, highness." Ami threw Serenity a mildly amused look at the last word, and Serenity only rolled her eyes and gave Ami's upper arm a shove.

"Makoto is all right, isn't she?" Serenity asked. Ami nodded, a somewhat secretive smile on her face.

"Aye, she's fine. Her family made it out all right, as did nearly everyone except the old and those that started the fire in the first place, and some livestock. I ended up caring mostly for smoke inhalation and minor burns. We spent most of the time making sure everyone would be able to rebuild before the winter air could get to them. By the time we left, a neighboring village had come to help, which surprised me. Hardly anyone in this Selene-forsaken kingdom gives a rat's rear about anyone else."

"You don't sound very loyal to your countrymen," Rei said suddenly. Serenity and Ami looked at her, Ami with a small smile on her face.

"I'm not," she said blatantly, more blatant than Serenity was used to hearing from the normally reserved, cautious young woman. The journey with Makoto, Serenity decided, had done her some good.

"And why, pray tell, aren't you?" Rei asked

They're testing each other, Serenity realized with amusement.

"Because the majority of Namorisians –especially those in power, I'm not speaking so much about the common folk- are greedy, self-conscious, jaded, sexist, racist and close-minded. That's not to say it's not the same with other nobles in other lands, but these diseases of the mind run rampant here."

Rei met Ami's gaze squarely, and said, quite plainly. "You're rather unbiased."

Ami smiled slightly, a bit her shyness returning after her rant. "No," she said a bit sheepishly. "I've just seen a lot these past few weeks. It…disheartens me."

Serenity examined her two friends, listening to them talk. Ami's words rang back and forth in her mind like the echoes of a bell.

'…greedy…sexist, racist and close-minded…'

'…seen a lot…disheartens me…'

Serenity realized something then; she could change it all. She could change it…

Leaving Ami and Rei to talk, she slipped out the front door, walking around her new home to the back wall, only half a dozen feet between her back wall and the wall of the fort. She leaned there, arms wrapped around herself against the cold. She was shielded from the wind, which brought most of the chill.

There she stayed, and thought. She had seen, in this past half-year, more than her father or sister of the people they claimed to rule. She'd fought for them, lived among them, seen them begrudge what little food they could spare to give to a traveling caravan of troops, because they'd known that as ungrateful soldiers swallowed the hard-earned stews and breads, at home their own wives, children's and family's stomach's went to bed hungry.

They'd passed through fiefdoms and baronlands where the lords of the lands stripped their serfs and tenants dry of all but the essentials of survival. Why? Because they could, 'in the King's name.'

And that King had risked starving an entire nation just so his daughter could have the eye-candy she wanted, and so his grandchild would inherit twice as much kingdomland… Then when that had failed, he'd launched into a war his people could not afford, condemning not one, but two kingdoms to starvation…

'I could do better,' she realized suddenly, raising her eyes to the sky. 'I could do so, so much better. I'd set up waystations for troops, filled with supplies allotted from the yearly harvest, so that they wouldn't have to deplete the food stores of local, honest working people. I'd put a limit on how much taxation a lord can impose on his people. I'd set up guidelines for marriage offers to foreign royals or nobles… I could be far, far better monarch, something closer to what these people deserve. I'd root out the greedy, the sexist, the racist nobles who don't deserve their titles… I could be a better Queen that Beryl would, or could ever be…'

There was a tingling in her chest, a glittering laughter eminating from something far beyond her comprehension. The Silver Crystal lay inside her breast, hearing and accepting her heart's desire, turning it into something that Serenity was bound to obey and follow; a vow.

"I will be Queen," she murmured under her breath. It was her right both by law (she was the more powerful of the two heirs), and by divine gift… This was what Selene had meant, she was sure of it. Inside her, the Crystal gave a tickle of agreement. Serenity smiled.

'I vow to end this war. I vow to never let myself be ruled by another. And I vow to reclaim my throne.'

* * *

Three days after Ami's return, Serenity got a reply to the letter she'd sent shortly after awakening from her first dreamare. She'd sent it while waiting for Rei to heal and wake up. The reply arrived in the morning, and was delivered by a blonde youth that Serenity was surprisingly glad to see. 

"Motoki!" Serenity exclaimed, restraining her arms from wrapping themselves around the smiling officer. Motoki grinned, hands behind his back.

"You've been hiding from us, whitetop," he teased. Serenity snorted, smacking him on the shoulder with a pout.

"Don't mock, Motoki. You know I miss being with you guys. I didn't think I'd make it to WarMage so soon! Most train with their instructors for a year, if not more…"

"Is that your subtle way of bragging, Cas?" Motoki said, feigning shock. "I thought you were above such things."

"Then you're deluded," Serenity said, smacking him upside the head with one hand on her hip and a righteous expression on her face. Motoki only grinned, and stepped aside when Serenity stepped out, closing the door behind her. She folded her hands behind her, and leaned against one of the posts on either side of the door.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, tilting her head to once side.

"Well, as much as I would love to say it's for a friendly visit, I've got a message for you." Motoki dug into his jacket, pulling out a small box, and a recently penned and folded missive.

"The box came with this morning's shipment, the other is from the Commander." He told her as she opened the missive. Apparently someone at the capitol was sending a shipment for her eyes only, and the orders were for her to go and meet the persons bringing it, make her 'selection,' and come back in a week.

She glanced at the package, then, and a smile bloomed on her face.

"It's Seiya!" She exclaimed. "It's got to be!" She smiled at Motoki. "Thanks, friend. I've got to pack. Mind tagging along if you don't have any other assignments? I'll clear it with Demando before we leave."

Motoki grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd ask. I'll meet you by the front gates after noon mess."

"Good, it's a date," she said, winking, for a moment forgetting her disguise. But Motoki only laughed. "Do me a favor?" She asked. "Send for Kenn, the healer's apprentice?"

"Your first Mage Guardian? Sure, I know who he is."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," he replied with a smile and a nod, and left with a wave.

Serenity ducked inside, being quiet as to not wake Rei- the priestess still had a lot of healing to do. Serenity frowned, suddenly, wonder what she'd do about the raven haired woman. She didn't think she was well enough to travel, but she couldn't leave her here…perhaps with Luna? She'd have to talk to Rei and her mentor.

Unable to wait any longer, Serenity plopped down at her work table and tore apart the worn and ragged cloth, bound with twine, that encompassed the package. It gave way easily beneath persistent hands and a bit of cutting magic, and revealed a small wooden box with an elegant clasp, tied to a folded and wax sealed letter. Being true to her nature, Serenity went for the box first, and lifting it up, she suddenly gasped- whatever was inside, it sang with power! And it was a song she'd never heard before… The tune was different than the magic Luna taught her every day. Very different. The wooden box was spelled to hide that power, unless someone touched it directly.

Curious beyond words, she flicked the brass latch, and it popped open. Inside was a small pendant, about twice the size of her thumbnail. It was a perfectly round bubble of crystal, containing a golden crescent moon suspended by nothing but air. It was on a golden chain, and she could see and feel the magic laced through the metal, strengthening it, as she pulled it out and gaped.

This was a lover's trinket.

…but…? How…?

Somewhat worried, now, Serenity put it back into the box and ripped open the letter, sending bits of the sealing wax flying. She read, and quickly.

"_Cas-_

_First of all, I hope this finds you well. I have missed you in class- no one else can make me smile quite like you._

_Now I know you opened the box first, so let me explain. Our lack of ability to find a suitable Conductor for you has been worrying me since you left. We tried everything, remember? Wood, crystal, even statues. Even though you were able to use them all, none of them 'fit' you. As you know, without a proper conductor, your power is limited unless you want to risk great injury to yourself and others."_

Serenity flushed. Obviously he hadn't heard all the details of the Battle of the White… She read on, regardless.

_"And with you a WarMage (There's no doubt in my mind you'll have passed the Trial by now), it is now even more important that we find you a good one, so I took matters into my own hands, I hope you don't mind. Remember when we took a sample of your hair to try and figure out how to repair your coloring? I kept it, and took it to a man who specializes in making custom Conductors. And this is what his wife delivered to me yesterday."_

_I think you'll be able to figure out how it works on your own, and I hope it does work! If it doesn't, keep it anyways- I know it's more of a woman's trinket, but it's a valuable bauble nonetheless. Consider it a gift for being such a good student and friend. Hope to see you in one piece once this is all over!_

_-Seiya_

_P.S. If Luna runs you ragged, just tell the fleabag to scratch off. Oh, and give Arty my regards if he's still around.. –S"_

Stifling a grin, Serenity folded the letter and tucked it into the inside flap of her jerkin. She took the pendant out of the box and slipped it around her neck.

"That's an awful complicated looking Conductor," Rei said from behind, sitting up and stretching with a yawn.

"I'm surprised you know what it is," Serenity replied, unable to keep some smugness out of her voice as she examined the item.

Rei snorted. "Oh, I know what they are."

"I thought Elysions didn't use Conductors?" Serenity turned to look at Rei, her face inquisitive. Rei's lips twitched.

"We don't," she said as Serenity stood and went to her chest of drawers. "We don't need them." Serenity paused her task of pulling out a few extra sets of breeches and shirt.

"Well that's idiotic," she declared knowingly. "You can't rely on your power to stay in your control without one. Without a Conductor, if your power ever goes haywire, there's nothing to limit how much will get out."

"And if someone's power goes 'haywire,'" Rei countered. "Your Conductor will overload, explode, and because a person will have been relying on it for so long, they won't know another way of expelling the building power, they're fused and melted from the inside out, and they die."

"Instead of the people around them dying? Sounds good to me." Serenity turned and lifted her packs off the floor and onto the worktable, where she began loading it with the clothes, as well as various thick clay bottles from the shelves lining her work area.

"You don't get it," Rei said, frustration entering her voice. "Why lean on something that can kill you if it fails, instead of just learning to control your power entirely? That way, you don't have to run the risk of dying because of a faulty wand, stone, ring, or anything."

"But what you don't seem to remember is that magic-" Serenity paused her spiel, going still internally. Her eyes were shaded, suddenly, but an invisible cloud brewed by bad memories. "Never mind," she said. "I agree."

Rei looked surprised for a mere moment, then suspicious.

"What is it?" She asked, and her voice was so surprisingly gentle and earnest that Serenity found herself pausing her packing, and speaking.

"Growing up," she said softly, in one of her rare moments of lucid seriousness. "I was taught that black magic was really the only true magic. And you can never fully control black magic…ever. Conductors help. Sometimes…sometimes that old teaching sort of takes over without my realizing it."

Rei nodded without Serenity's seeing. "You're power isn't black, you know," she said. Serenity's kept moving, kept packing. With her back turned to Rei, Rei didn't see the sad face, the rapidly blinking eyes, the tears threatening to spill. She didn't see the memories, memories of a burning building, of a father smacking a child's hands for playing with silver light.

"I know," she said. "Trust me, I know."

Rei said nothing more, and neither did Serenity until the latter was done packing.

"So," Serenity said. "Do you want to come with me as my pseudo slave, or stay with Luna?"

Rei glanced at the pack, then to Serenity and said, "Mind telling me where we'd be going, first of all?"

"Trespin Pass!" Came an exuberant voice, with Ami flying into the room soon after. "Finally! Do you know how many rare herbs and roots there are in that tiny wood at the entrance? I'm my HealerMaster's new favorite apprentice if I bring him samples!"

A pack was slung over her shoulder, a shoulder clad in a black cloak too big for her slight, male-disguised frame.

"So," she said, more calm now, a delicate smile on her face. "When do we leave?"

* * *

"Capt'in be say'in' tha' th' WarMaige shuld be 'errivin' any dai, now." Declared a blonde man with rippling muscles, a light sheen of sweat coating his tanned flesh as he squared off with a man nearly as tall as he, not nearly as muscled but clearly possessing all the agility the blonde lacked. 

"Do you think you could possible speak any more backwater?" The smaller man growled. "Do you honestly think a WarMage would choose a simpleton like you to guard his back in battle?"

"Sure," grinned the blonde. "Iffin he get th'chance t'see me pummel yer arse!" He charged, then, blindly and with nothing but brute strength behind the move.

From the thick boughs of a tree that made up a perimeter of trees around the small clearing, a flickering figure peered down at the two opponents with a bit of amusement, but mostly with the air of seriousness. The brunette man was out- his personality and manners were very definite, and she'd need more than these few hours to imitate him convincingly.

The blonde, however…

Minako smiled. She knew what they said- like blonde, like blonde.

She waited until the sparring match was over, and then she initiated her plan, one of her favorites. She slipped down from the treetops on a gentle buff of air, letting some of that breeze flow down along the ground, into the clearing and up the retreating form of the shirtless blonde. The cool air and warm sun dried the sweat on his back, and he paused to appreciate the feeling, never noticing the Enticement spell woven into the air's movements.

Minako let her invisibility shield fall away, and quickly shimmied out of the loose black breeches and even looser black shirt, revealing her 'work clothes' beneath. This was the fun part…

She began to sing, while stepping out of the shadows just barely, letting the golden color of her wispy, barely-there costume glitter in the sun. The blonde man turned, his jaw dropped, and he began walking towards the trees, mesmerized. She knew what he saw- a woman, swathed in swirling, flowing sheer drapes of glittering gold, hair swirling around her as if of it's own accord, eyes too bright to be human, a smile that could melt an army, and a voice that called to the most primal parts of any man.

Smiling to herself, Minako backed away into the shadows, letting him follow her deeper into the woods.

With a sparkling laugh, she stopped her singing, and turned the follow-and-lead into a full out chase. With a hypnotized sort of grin, the man ran after, until stumbling right into-

A golden, sparkling cage woven entirely of magic.

"Wha…huh?"

"So articulate. I'll have fun copying that," Minako said conversationally, her black shirt and breeches back in place, shears in hand. "Do me a favor and look at me, hun? I need to see your hair." She seemed to wince at her own words. Still somewhat under her spell, the man cooperated, meeting her gaze and holding his head still. Minako began snipping as she asked, "So, tell me about yourself."

* * *

It had taken a few hours to sort things out on such short notice (Demando was considerably displeased that such a large scale something had been organized without his knowing about it from the start), but by early afternoon, Serenity, Ami, Motoki, a random soldier who had been introduced as Aeolus Osric, along with Rei (hands tied together and then tied to the saddlehorn, with a shimmering bubble around her to contain any magic she tried to use), were mounted up and waiting for the front gate to be opened. 

"Do you honestly expect to just find them among these people?" Ami asked, a thoughtful frown on 'his' face. Serenity only grinned in response.

"Seiya's my friend, and he knows me pretty well. He wouldn't send anyone who he didn't think I'd get along with, or who he thought wouldn't do their best for me."

"You're too trusting, kid," a gruff voice said from behind. Serenity glanced over her shoulder at Aeolus, his short dirty blonde hair tossing in the light wind.

"I beg your pardon?" Serenity demanded with a frown.

"You have it," the man responded cheekily. Serenity's eyebrows flew upwards with indignation. Not deigning to respond, she turned to face forward in her seat once more, fuming. She glanced to Ami on her right, and scowled to find the young woman bearing an amused grin on her face. To her left, Rei was positively smirking outright, worsening Serenity's mood.

"You're not going to get anyone to swear lifelong loyalty to you looking like that, child." A familiar voice chastised. Serenity looked down, and there was Luna, her lips trying not to form a smile even as she gave her pupil a meaningful look.

"Yes, mother," Serenity drawled dryly. Various soldiers standing around, waiting to see them off, chuckled.

"Watch that pert tongue of yours, Casamir," Luna responded sharply. "These men you're going to see need to view you as a strong leader if they're to respect and follow you, not a joking youth." She pulled something from her robes. "Now, take these. I expect you know what they are and how to use them without my telling you." She pressed the items into Serenity's palm, patting the back of the same hand with her other hand as she did so, before stepping away.

"Selene grant you speed, WarMage Nathai," said her fellow WarMage, and Luna turned and left as the grand gate before them creaked open.

"Let's go, boys!" Serenity hollered, her voice deeper from the strengthened glamour. Somewhat thankful for the light layer of snow on the ground that kept the dust from building from beneath the rapid hoofbeats, Serenity lead her small company out of the fort, and down the long, winding road that would lead them to Trespin Pass.

Only when they were clear of the compound did Serenity look at what she'd shoved into her pocket just before they'd left. Pulling them out, her eyes widened in surprise.

They were pendants, for lack of a better explanation. Four smooth, round stones. They hummed gently against her palm, now that she saw them for what they were. She wondered where Luna had gotten them… Then it dawned on her, and tears pricked her eyes, though later she would blame it on the sun that glared off the snow all around them.

These had to have belonged to Luna's Mage Guard. They weren't essential to a Mage Guard, but they had proved themselves over and over to be a good idea.

Traditionally, each gem represented the ideal qualities looked for in each Mage Guard. Blue for the member learned in healing and tactical (also moral, although that one was less traditional), red for battle and weapons knowledge. There was green for survival and skill, evaluation (i.e. sizing up the enemy), and lastly, golden yellow for the leader. After all, someone had to coordinate the efforts of the Mage Guard while the Mage him(her)self was busy weaving spell after spell.

There were no chains, just metal loops on the stones. They were light enough to be worn as earrings, just perfectly the right size to be rings or to be strung on a chain or string as pendants, or even a charm on a bracelet.

If anyone saw Serenity examining the baubles in her hand the rest of the day, no one said anything of it either during the trip, or when night fell and they stopped a ways off the road to set up camp.

Having been thinking about it the whole day, Serenity decided she wanted to utilize a second purpose for the gems; they could also act as homing devices, beacons for if one of them were lost or injured. It was a way for them to check on each other, if need be. Serenity remembered the procedure for making it work, but barely. She decided she'd start with Ami, since she was the only member of her Guard, currently.

That night, when they all bedded down for the night, Serenity pulled Ami aside after dinner. Hidden by the deep shadows of the trees all around them, Serenity produced the pendants. Ami knew what they were immediately, and reacted accordingly.

"Guardian gems!" She exclaimed. "They're so rare, now! Not many makers of magical artifacts will make or sell them, not since the Emperor said they weren't 'dark' enough for his taste…" she trailed off, beaming happily. "These will come in handy! Do you have an Anchor gem?"

"Of course," Serenity said with a grin, and pulled out the priceless brooch, given to her by the hand of the Goddess Selene herself. She'd shrunken the palm-sized treature to locket size; easier to carrier, conceal, and use that way.

She hesitated only a moment before she handed it to Ami, along with the blue gem and a small dagger. Such a precious thing, she was cautious about handing it over to anyone, even the one Serenity was about to trust with her life, for the rest _of_ her life.

The healer-to-be didn't even hesitate, not at the pain or the sight of blood, as she nicked her own finger with the blade and pressed the welling drop of blood to the surface of the blue gem, then to the crystal set into the face of the locket. A tiny bit of magic, and the small cut was scabbed over.

Serenity took the dagger, and did the same to her own finger with a faint wince. Scowling at the messy sight, she pressed the bloodied digit to the surfaces of the crystal locket, and each of the gems, including the blue one. That done, she cleaned the dagger, sheathed it, then used similar magic to speed up the beginning of the healing of the nick. She tucked the gems back into the small leather pouch on a leather thong she'd rummaged up from her things, and tucked it back under her shirt, along with the Moon Locket.

"I'll keep it on a string around my ankle, for now," Ami said, clutching her own blue gem in her fist. "Inside my boot."

"Sounds good to me," Serenity responded. With grins, they returned to the circle of light cast by the dying ember's of dinner's fire. The circle of sleeping mats around the ashes and embers were filled with sleeping, snoring bodies. All but one- Rei sat up on her mat, looking at them as they returned with wide, evaluating eyes. Serenity met her gaze as Ami moved ahead to her mat. Slowly, Rei nodded a bit, as if she'd figured something out, then she lay down, and for all appearances went right to sleep.

Something was niggling Serenity at the back of her mind, right then. Something she couldn't pin down, and that frustrated her to the point of allowing herself a small pout. She moved to her own mat, wiggling down into the cushy layers, aching for sleep. But that little niggling wouldn't go away, until Serenity ended up flopped on her back, staring up at the patch of sky above them, breathing in the deep night air, hoping it would calm her…

It didn't.

That annoying nuisance of the concept of something needing to be addressed wouldn't leave her alone! A cold breeze blew over her, and she shivered. In contrast, she noticed with sudden curiosity, the pouch of gems stayed was warm, she noticed, almost abnormally so… She raised a hand to the pouch under her shirt, feeling her fingers tingle as they passed through the glamour-shield that would have made anyone else feel a solid, smooth chest, rather than the soft twin curves of her breasts she felt when searching for the pouch.

It warmed even further at her touch, and the scabbed over nick on her finger began to throb. She frowned, then, realizing that it wasn't really the pouch itself that was warm, or the gems inside it, as well as the Moon Locket beside the pouch. She moved the pouch and Locket, feeling her chest with her full, flat palm of he hand, staring up at the sky. She felt her own heartbeat, pulsing in time with that warmth…

It was the Crystal! The Locket must be connected to it, and through the Locket, the Gems were, too! That Silver Crystal that Selene had gifted to her, the Crystal that had disappeared inside her, and had only come out once since then- when those illusions had tried to break her, and the true image of King Endymion had appeared…

Her face flushed, and she looked over at Rei-

And found her gaze returned by twin pools of royal purple.

Of their own accord, Serenity's hands and feet began maneuvering to shed her coverings and rise to her feet in the frigid night air. She picked up the small dagger on top of her packs, near where her head was, and crossed the small circle of sleeping soldiers to kneel beside Rei, their eyes still locked. As she knelt, though, Rei moved quicker than she thought the girl possible, and she suddenly found a sharpened stone to _her_ throat. Rei's eyes flashed, promising a reluctant delivery of death if Serenity used the dagger she held in any way disfavor able to Rei.

Serenity smiled faintly, a very, very royal smile, Rei thought, as she let Serenity take her free hand, and press it gently too the tip of the naked blade. She moved the finger a bit, sliding it onto the blade just a fraction of a centimeter, but it was enough to draw a thick, dark droplet of blood out into the cold air.

Serenity took the pouch of gems at her throat, and summoned out of it the red gem. Floating above her palm, she let the gem rise to meet the drop of blood as it congealed in the cold and fell from Rei's hovering finger. The two red vessels of power met in midair, and twinkled a moment before the gem absorbed the blood. For a moment, a twin drop of blood on the other side of the gem was visible, before it, too was reabsorbed- the drop Serenity had given it earlier.

Taking the Moon Locket off her neck, Serenity pressed it to Rei's finger again as a second droplet formed, letting the glossy surface catch the liquid just before it fell.

A caress of magic, and Rei's finger, too, was scabbed over, destined to scar just like Serenity's and Ami's.

Serenity put the Moon Locket around her neck again, as the red gem levitated, slowly, over Rei's palm, and slowly fell down into her grasp. Rei curled her fingers around the gem the moment it touched her flesh, drawing that fist to nestle between her breasts, against her heart as she and Serenity locked gazes one more time. Slowly, Rei rose up onto her knees, becoming taller than Serenity, like this, by a good few inches, just as she was when they stood.

A gentle smile spread over Rei's face, for a moment, before she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Serenity's brow. Something else passed between them, then, something stronger and deeper than any trading of blood and gems could ever represent.

"Sleep well, my princess," Rei murmured, then moved to lay down again, closing her eyes peacefully. Smiling with a similar peace, Serenity stood up. A prickle at her chest -the Moon Locket- made Serenity look over at Ami, whose blue eyes were open and smiling, sparkling with something suspiciously like tears…

Serenity returned the smile with both eyes and lips before returning to her own mat. This time, she fell instantly and quickly into a deep, dream-free slumber.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

Well, here's the next chappie, in relatively good time, I'd say… Well, relative to most of my other post timings….. This chapter was actually done a few days ago, but due to certain 'unavailable' features on you poor guys were forced to wait an extra week, as I was forced to wait longer for your ever delicious responses. tears

Speaking of delicious… Tsk, tsk, Minaxoxo! Leaving your poor horsies without food in the morning, just for my stories! I mean, honestly, if you're going to make them wait, you should at least get my story AND some coffee out of it! . In all honesty, though, I'm flattered you like this story this much! Just so you know, on my account on I have an original version of this story. The exact same story, only with original characters. -hugglez Princess Tiana-

Until next time, my lovlies!

-_Amber Penglass_

P.S. Check out my Stargate/Harry Potter Teaser! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? -Amber


	8. Chapter Eight

**_A Vow of Serenity_**

_Amber Penglass_

_

* * *

_

**Spirit-hime:** I love it when that happens, the finding of a good fic without really trying. It's a nice treat- glad my story got to be your treat!

**Ivy Tearen:** Update ahoy!

**stargirl5:** Well, now this is definitely one of the more ego-stroking reviews I've had in a while! Competition, eh? Well, I'll have to check that out for myself.

**crescat:** Update ahoy!

**smrithi:** YES another SG-1 knowledgeable reader! You'd be surprised the number of people that didn't pick up on my altered names…

**Winniette the Pooh:** That'll be addressed in this chappie.

**Galactic Crystal:** Update ahoy!

**SilentStar-009:** I hear you on the loving- I myself am a little taken aback at how much this story owns my heart.

**Libitina De Averna:** Glad you enjoy.

**Sapphire Midnight:** Oh, please, do dare! Thrilled to pieces you like it so much. And of course there's justice in the world… -halo- Just not in my timing!

**Meg:** -laugh- Coruses are a good thing! And here ya go- update ahoy!

**emma:** But of course there shall be romance! But everything has its place, don't you agree? Romance will come, never ye fear!

**cereberus:** Glad the character development shows. I didn't want to do TOO much, since these characters already exist and one could argue that they really don't need any development…but then again, what kind of writer would I be if I didn't do SOME? And this IS AU, afterall..

**Alena-Saso:** LOL! I think that's the first time someone has used 'totally fab' in reference to my story. Hee!

**Diana Joy:** Yay, someone whose been here from the beginning! It's always great to have input from people who've seen me from start to finish. I'm actually considering turning this fic into an original novel. Think it would work?

**Dun-Kin-Nut:** Marry X-Mas? Oh, good dear I feel so bad…such a long time in posting… But thank you for your glowing praise! I hope you stick with the story- I think you and I would get along lovely!

**Archangel Rhapsody:** That'll be addressed in this chappie, never you fear!

**veachan:** Yet again, the question of 'does Rei know Casamir is the princess' will be addressed in this fic.

**Goddess-Pheonix/Vixinia:** I do plan on bringing in some Diamond/Serenity (at least on Diamond's half) but don't expect it to go too far, it probably won't become anything, as of yet. And unfortunately, I've got too much else going on to add in a love triangle, on top of it, otherwise I might. But it's a good idea!

**hope of stars:** Update ahoy!

**Lady CC Kagehoshi:** I'm working on going back and fixing that- for some reason, when I load my chapters takes out the bars I've been inserting. I just now noticed. This chapter should be fine.

**Sakura-chan:** Things will be speeding up from here on out, promise! As for Serenity and Rei, no, Rei doesn't know who Casamir is yet. That'll be addressed in this chapter.

**silverstarlet:** That's the ultimate goal of any writer- to make the reader feel like they're 'really there.' Considering that, thanks for such a great compliment!

**Moon Bunny:** Oh, wow, now THAT's praise…you flatter me! Funny you should mention 'novel sized' since I'm considering turning this into an actual novel. What do you think? And in my opinion, something isn't worth writing if you're not going to give it your all. Not say I'm not guilty of writing things then only giving half percent, but nevertheless…

**Eileen Blazer:** Lol, read it again? –laugh- Hope you enjoy it as much the second time around!

**Rosaleena:** If you're 'amazed, stricken, totally enraptured' that I finally posted THAT chapter, then you'll just fall down over this one…-blushes- Sorry it took so infinitely long!

**SJ:** I plan for Yaten and Taiki to show up, yes. If they will, though, is another matter. Stories have a mind of their own, you know…

**zilla girl:** I just love your story. I can't wait till you up date. I hope that you are able to up date soon.

**Serenity's Blaim:** Bwahaha, and you shall never get out! –cough- I mean, don't you want to stay til it's over? –halo- Heh, but in all seriousness, glad you like to so much.

**Silenced Doves:** Yay, another person who uses 'awesomeness!' Glad you enjoyed!

**Airlady:** That's m'plan… I wanted to stick to the manga, in that sense.

**insanechildfanfic:** Thanks! And enjoy!

**Jennifer:** -laugh- You must love your horses! That's cute. And the original version is (take out the '-') Fiction-Press-.-com, under the same penname. The title of it is different, though; it's called 'Of Vows and Kingdoms.' It's the same story, just with the names replaced.

**Eriee:** Thank ye kindly!

**Mouse32:** Rei knowing about Casamir's feminity will be cleared up in this chapter- I didn't mean for it to be so confusing, whoops!

**Usagi1313:** Ah, ah, ah, don't count your chickens before they hatch- Makoto's not a part of the guard, yet!

**airdreanna:** Yes, Mina and Makoto will be joining the Guard eventually, in some way or another. I go ahead and say that since, well, it's not exactly a secret…so no spoilers.

**Eo:** Update ahoy!

**Moonlightshadows:** Heh, you're cute. Glad you liked it.

**_Now everyone enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Someone, somewhere, had seriously, royally screwed up. All Minako, disguised as the blonde man she'd seduced and hidden away in the woods, could think about as she fought her way through the Elysian hoards was what she was going to do to the man who had ordered this attack without clearing it with a higher general. Fellow countryman or no, good intentions or no, Minako was going to make him bleed. And the attack had to have been unauthorized- an attack of this multitude required authorization, and Minako knew whoever had orchestrated it didn't have it; every person high enough to give authorization for such a large scale excursion knew Minako's location and her reason for being there. None would have authorized it.

The attack had commenced early in the morning, before the sun had been fully above the horizon. A surprise attack, well-planned and executed. They were winning, too. Minako was torn between pride for her adopted people and falling into a red-hazed fury of frustration. What was worse was that Minako's disguise was being jeapordized- her 'comrades' had to have noticed that she wasn't actually killing any Elsyains. Or at least, she was trying not to…

Giving out a fierce cry, borne more of anger and frustration than true battle-rage, Minako set upon a large man taking on two Namorisians at once. She hacked, swung, kicked, swung again- this time her sword met not air or flesh, but the harsh resilience of the big man's shield. She practically bounced off easily, especially accounting for the fact that her disguise-form was _not_ a light man. She recovered while the first two Namorisians close upon the big man again. Minako thought quick- swords wouldn't be any good against this giant. The blows she _had_ managed to get in had hardly fazed him- he was in full blood-frenzy, nearly psychotic.

In the back of her mind, while Minako's strategic learning went into practice, she realized it was rather humbling to see one of her own people so blood thirsty and ruthless- a not so gentle reminder that Elysians were all saints.

Minako raised her sword to block a downward sweep of another blade, shoving it off without even looking at her attacker and rolling away. Her eyes locked on a discarded item, and somewhere in her mind, something clicked. She snatched the long chain, rising to her feet and calling, "Namoris duck!" And all Namorisians in her vicinity quickly squatted, while Minako swung the chain up and around…

It caught the big Elysian in the side of the head, and he stumbled. Minako had to drop her sword and hold onto the chain with both hands to bring it back around for another pass, this time giving the chain a deft twist that sent the metal rope swinging and twisting around the man's neck. A Namorisian soldier snatched the other end of the chain after it had made its second pass around the large Elysian's throat, and he _hauled_…

The big man went down, hard, his face purple. For the most incalculably small fraction of a moment, there was silence. Then fighting resumed as the Namorisians got back to their feet and began to engage the Elysians that replaced the ones felled by Minako's swinging chain.

The battle seemed to rage forever. Minako's strength had begun to wane hours ago, and she was beginning to consider either disappearing completely til the battle was over (she had no desire to fight her fellows, anyway), or be forced to draw on her reserve powers, the powers she was currently using to keep her form decidedly masculine. Her glamour had already begun to flicker, anyways… But that would mean giving it all up. The plan, getting ahold of that WarMage, seeing Rei again-

That settled her.

Minako kept fighting. It became automatic, the swinging, the slashing, the ducking…So much so that any alternation from her habitual movements startled her. So when the sound of a loud, blaring horn sliced through the cold morning, Minako jerked sharply, it nearly cost her an ear. Minako backhanded the man who had tried to relieve her of one of her appendages, hard enough to send him back a few paces and allow her room to slam the hilt of her sword across his un-helmeted temple. He went down, still breathing, and Minako turned to the source of the horn.

A small, mounted escort party was thundering into the camp at full gallop. And at the head…

Minako would recognize that person anywhere, anytime, now that Minako had see her in her truest form; in that woman's own mind. It was Casamir Nathai, WarMage, the woman-disguised-as-a-man that she and Endymion had met in that sabotaged Mage Trial.

Minako sudden exhilaration of triumph was two-fold; one, with the presence of a WarMage, the battle would soon be over. And two, Minako had indeed succeeding on getting near her target. Filled with new energy at these two revelations, Minako battled her way to the mounted reinforcements, and eventually to the mounted side of Casamir herself. Or rather, himself, as 'he' presently was, guarding 'his' legs and the legs of 'his' horse. Casamir noticed, and more than once Minako became aware that the only reason there wasn't a sword or dagger stealing her life was the quick, if albeit somewhat clumsy, movements of the WarMage. It was during one such event that Minako realized that there was more to the WarMage than a concealed alternate sex. An Elysian came up behind them both, dagger and sword in hand to spear both Mage and (unknown) spy, that Casamir kicked back one booted foot, catching the assailant under the chin and knocking him back, unconscious. A moment later, Minako observed that same booted foot slam into a man's thigh- a blade extended from the heel.

Minako realized in that moment that the WarMage hadn't forgotten to extend the heel-blade when kicking the first attacker under the chin. 'He' had deliberately not killed him, just as Minako had been. Minako hadn't been more puzzled in her life… But at the same time, a sense of ultimately fulfilling satisfaction filled her, as if a hope had been fulfilled, a fear forgotten. She fought all the harder, then, drawing on reserves she hadn't known were there. Her glamour ceased flickering, and to her surprise she and Casamir began exchanging grim jokes during the fight.

"Well!" Minako had shouted first. "We had hoped your welcome party would be more chipper, sire, but you know what they say…" Minako paused to shove off a now unconscious attacker. "You get what you pay for!"

The joke was a poor one, but Casamir laughed long and loud anyways, seemingly genuinely amused.

"That's perfectly fine, good soldier," Casamir returned the banter. "I'll just make sure these lads truly earn their supper, and mind they'll get no tips!" Another well-placed boot shoved an enemy fighter out of Minako's way, so she could get at a man about to slice at Casamir's horse's chest. Minako dispensed with him, and then spared a precious moment to glance up at the woman-disguised-as-a-man she was supposed to swear false allegiance to in order to spirit her best friend back home. And she found 'him' smiling at her, with what seemed genuine companionship. Minako felt an alien pang somewhere in the vicinity of her heart, and realized that for the first time, she wasn't quite sure what she felt about someone.

She returned to fighting, and they exchanged no more jokes.

* * *

Rei was fighting a battle just as fierce as the one raging around her. With her hands tied to together and to the pommel of the powerful horse, the shimmering lavender bubble of magic-dampening power all around her, she was powerless to help anyone, even herself. Deep in her heart, a traitorous voice was saying she was glad she didn't have a choice of who to help. It was ridiculous, she knew- of course she'd help her people, given the chance! 

_Would you really?_ That voice said gleefully as Rei watched Casamir barely catch a down-sweeping blade in time to prevent loosing a leg. Rei's hands tightened on her bonds.

He was kind to me, Rei thought, that was all. I'm not so cruel as to forget that! It's not traitorous of me to not want to see him hurt!

_Then what about last night?_ Her conscious battled her. _You called him your 'prince,' didn't you?_

Rei frowned- she _had_ called Casamir something, but 'prince' wasn't it. Through the magical haze that had surrounded the sacred exchange of tokens, she remembered calling Casamir something profound, but it hadn't been 'prince.' Something similar, but not that.

_Then what?_ Her mind challenged her. _And why did you even accept that red token? You know what it is! You as well as signed your soul to their Wiseman, traitor!_ She closed her eyes, distraught- she didn't know! Confusion was alien to her, and the amount of it she was feeling now was driving her to madness.

She was pulled from her combined confusion and madness by a pair of rough hands, hands that shoved their way right through her bubble. She caught a glimpse of raven hair and for a split moment she hoped -her brother?- But no, then she saw the dark face of one of her party's escorts, and anger set in.

She fought, kicked and cursed, all ferocity and anger coursing through her. Her magic-dampening bubble moved with her as her captor dragged her off the horse and hauled through the melee of fighting that was going on all around. She paid no attention to her surroundings, only to getting rid of the arm that kept her trapped against his side. She bit, she clawed, she shoved against her magical and physical restraints, but it amounted to nothing, and eventually she felt herself flying through the air a short distance before hitting hard packed dirt. Air was shoved from her lungs, and pain exploded in multiple locations. The cellar door above her was slammed shut before she could even open her eyes past the pain. Her hands still tied, her bubble still erect, Rei raised herself up to her knees to pound on the doors, shouting and yelling fiercely.

Eventually her breath had left her all together, and she had to rest to gather more, sucking in deep lungfulls through her exhaustion. She laid back, sweating- it was hot down there, despite the fact that the ground above was covered in mushy, muddy snow. While forcing herself to breath slowly, Rei discovered a whole new inner battle- the battle between hoping her people found her, and hope that they didn't…

Then the madness, too, came back, because for the life of her Rei couldn't at all fathom why in the universe any tiny smidgeon of her soul wouldn't want to be rescued…

* * *

The battle at last came to a rather anticlimactic end. When at last Serenity found a few precious moments of free time, bought for her by Ami, the strange blonde man, and Aelous, her gruff guard companion, Serenity closed her eyes –a dangerous thing in the middle of a battle- and let her power uncoil from within…it spread, unfoiled itself, spread it's petals… It took her precious seconds to 'program' the spell on which persons to grab and which to leave alone. The spell spread a bit more, rustled in the air, then settled, waiting… 

Then it snapped shut again. And all at once, in the blink of an eye, every single Elysian was _dragged_ to the center of all the fighting, bound tight with brilliant silver-white coils. The Namorisian soldiers all froze, some just barely in time to injure their own. Most picked up on what had happened, and instantly began looking for 'Casamir.' When they found 'him,' still glowing with the residual discharge of the rather hefty spell, a deafening cheer went up. Serenity beamed, sending a dazzling smile Ami's way, before realizing with shock that her blue-haired companion wasn't atop the panting horse beside her.

Serenity slipped off her mount, dashing around the horses, shoving her way through the cheering soldiers that had suddenly crowded her.

"Everybody, _move_!" A sharp voice suddenly bellowed, louder than the cheering and stomping of armored feet. Aeolus was beside her, then, clearing a path for the smaller warrior to a crumpled form in the icy mud. Ami tried to pull herself to her feet- she hadn't been down for long, probably just before Serenity had unleashed the spell.

Feeling immensely guilty –if only she'd acted sooner!- Serenity knelt by her friend, gripping her hand and closing her eyes to assess the damage.

It was bad. But she'd live.

"Someone get a med-tent going, if you don't already have one!" Serenity called sharply. At once men moved to obey the highest-ranking official present; their commander was dead. Ami was lifted into the careful arms of a big footsoldier, and Serenity watched only for a moment before tearing her eyes away. She had other things to attend to her, and her training was taking over.

"Someone get these horses to a bale of hay and some water," she said loudly, and the horses, too, were taken away, mostly by stable boys that had emerged as soon as the fighting had stopped. Serenity glanced to Aeolus behind her, the male amazon a silent shadow behind her. He only nodded, which Serenity returned- he'd watch her back while she worked on taking control of the camp.

Serenity looked for the other blonde that had come to her aide during the battle, and saw him nowhere. She put it from her mind, for now, although a deep slice of worry sheared its way through her heart. She walked among those laying on the ground, helping the least injured of the men locate and transport those still living to a hastily erected addition to the medical hut, though only after she'd made sure others were attending to the 'security' of the prisoners.

Once that was done, though, she returned to the thick bundle –ten feet in diameter, at least- of men clustered together, half of them on their asses on the cold ground. All of them were bound individually, then all of them were lassoed together in one big bulk. Most were shivering, and some that had been about to collapse from injuries before her spell were already dead. Serenity ordered them removed, to be buried with the rest. There were protests that she silenced.

"If you died in enemy territory," she shouted at them, full of righteous rage, "wouldn't you hope your nemises would have the humanity to give you a proper burial, out of respect for you as a warrior if nothing else?" No one else argued with her, after that.

Once things had calmed down and she made sure all her men were taking care of, she also ordered that those captured be moved indoors, and given any spare blankets. Food was rare, now- the storehouse had been burned, but she ordered that they be given water, and then sent scouts out to find the enemy's camp. If it was unguarded, she gave them instructions to loot the camp for provisions only. If it was guarded, they were to return without any action.

Serenity could only hope they'd obey.

It was during a round of water-feeding of the prisoners that Serenity saw a face she recognized. It was the blonde youth who had helped her! Why was he tied up with the Elysians? He hadn't been Elysian- he'd been wearing Namoris colors. So why hadn't he called attention to himself? Said, 'hey, wait, there's a mistake, I got caught up with the spell on accident!'

Serenity puzzled over this while she continued granting sips of water to weary enemy soldiers, some of them having the courtesey to thank her.

Serenity was slow at times, but not entirely stupid. Eventually she happened upon a plausible explanation for the blonde man's predicament. For some reason, he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that her spell had categorized him as an Elysian. There was only one reason Serenity could think of for that, and it involved espionage. The blonde youth was a spy, disguised as a Namorisian. It hadn't escaped Serenity that as they fought side by horse-side, her companion, like her, had deferred from actually killing his foes.

Serenity decided to keep an eye on him for now. There wasn't much else she could do- she had too many other things to attend to. 'Interviewing' Seiya's candidates would have to wait, too.

It was near sunrise by the time things were back in order. Soon after the battle, Serenity had sent a good couple dozen men to bed, with reasoning that she needed _someone_ to be alert and rested when the rest of the camp crashed. When dawn came, she roused them herself and let Aeolus set their sentry posts. Everyone else…well, crashed.

But not before Serenity managed to get a meager breakfast crew going- most of the cooks had been slaughtered in the initial attack. The morning meal was burnt bread, thin grain-gruel and the last of the apples. They'd have to eat them, otherwise they'd rot from all the bruising they'd sustained. They'd been lucky the cold had kept them from turning them to mush before that.

Serenity took it upon herself to gather three sets of the sparse meal to carry back to her solitary Guardian and, maybe, second Guardian?

Serenity entered the hastily erected tent she shared with Ami and Rei. Rei had been discovered down in a cellar, alternately shivering and panting; she'd caught a fever somehow. Meanwhile, Ami's broken ribs hadn't taken to any magical healing Serenity had tried to place on her. To make matters worse, the resident Healer had also died in the attack. Those that survived had been mere apprentices, and new ones at that. They'd been doing what they could, but Ami's condition was considered fair, compared to others, so she'd been left with Serenity to tend. Serenity had bandaged the gash on Ami's forehead, sustained by the fall from her horse, best she could. Rei had managed to help, a bit, despite her own weakness.

The food she now brought was welcomed only by Rei- Ami was sleeping. Handing Rei one of the trenchers, and setting aside the second for Ami later, Serenity sat on the floor by Rei's bed, atop a mound of rescued furs and blankets.

"I'm glad you're not hurt," Serenity told Rei after a moment of silence. Rei's dark eyes remained rivetted on her untouched food.

Then, after a long moment, she replied with brutal honesty, "I'm not sure if I'm glad of the same for you."

Serenity sucked in a sharp breath, turning hurt eyes up at her companion. Rei returned the gaze. She'd had a long time to think, down in that cellar, and the conclusions she'd come to had not been easy ones.

"But, Rei..."

"Enemies shouldn't use first names, WarMage," Rei snapped. Serenity's mouth closed, and she swallowed harshly. Her food lay forgotten in her hands.

"Fine," Serenity forced out. "But Highness, the red Gem..."

"No crueler chain could you have given me," Rei returned harshly, her gaze smouldering and her voice coarse from coughing. "You may let me walk free when we are alone, remove me of my magical bindings, but to seduce me into swearing allegience to you? Won't happen. _This_," she pulled the gem from her waistband. "Means nothing. I don't know what spell you wove to get me to give it my blood, but it means _nothing_."

"Rei, I thought we were going for the same goal- I thought we were going to work together to end this war!" Serenity was up on her knees, the trencher falling to the floor and splattering is liquid contents into the dirt. Her fists clenched at her sides, her glamour making mascline-looking veins bulge.

"That," Rei said softly, a softness that was far more terrifying than her audible anger. "Was what I thought." She locked fiery gazes with Serenity. "Before you slaughtered my people today! No one who truly wanted to end a war would have participated in it!"

"You're people attacked mine first!" Serenity hollared. She stood, full of righteous anger. "And in case you didn't notice, _highness,_ I killed not a single soul today! Every one of your people who raised a hand against _me_, who would have killed me, or _Kenn_-" she flung a hand out to point at the sleeping Ami. "_I didn't kill a single one of them!"_ In an uncharacteristic move, she leaned forward and grabbed Rei's collar, bringing them nose to nose. "Something," she hissed. "You would have seen if you hadn't been hiding like a coward! No one who truly wanted to end a war would have hidden from it." She threw Rei's words back at her, before throwing Rei herself back on the bed, and fleeing from the tent.

When Rei recovered her wits and glanced around the room, she found that Kenn's eyes were wide open, and gazing at her with something akin to disappointment. Rei was then filled with the sudden, dreadful sensation of a premonition; she'd made a grave mistake.

Suddenly stumbling, Rei pulled herself from the cot, hardly aware of the mess that had been dumped all over her by her own upset trencher, and she, too, left the tent.

* * *

Part of Minako realized this was her chance, her chance to gain brownie points with the WarMage, make him/her a friend. 

The other part of Minako, though, couldn't care less about the mission- right now the grief of a fellow woman in hiding was screaming out to her through Minako's innate empathy. Minako had always been more attuned to the emotions of others; but this...this screamed at her, this pain, this loneliness, this...despair?

Minako moved from the shadows, behind the slender, deceptively manly form of the resident WarMage who sat on the rock by the rushing river. His hands were buried in 'his' white hair, deep breaths making his curved back shudder. S/he was trying not to cry. Would she welcome the comfort, from someone who was supposed to be her subservient, and a man? Minako bit her lip, and moved back into the shadows. Even though Minako knew that this person before her was as female as she, she also knew that Casamir valued her disguise. If she thought one of her male soldiers saw her crying, she'd worry that her disguise was in jeapardy, and that would make it that much harder for Minako to get close to her... And yet, Minako had to do something...

For once, though, the emotional woman could do nothing. Fighting herself, she moved away, silently, to take up another advantage; to find Rei.

* * *

Rei left the privy, shivering and blue-lipped. She'd used half-melted snow to wash the mess off herself, but as a result her clothes were wet and freezing to her very skin. But she wasn't ready to go back into the tent. She didn't know if Casamir was back, and for some reason the thought of facing Ami's accusing eyes again... No, it wasn't that cold, she'd survive for a little while longer. 

Rei curled up against a tree, sheltered by its thick roots from the wind and faint dusting of snow that was falling. Her thick woolen clothes would keep her warm enough for now, even damp. Rei curled her hair around her ears to keep them warm- the long dark locks had grown considerably, with thanks to Casamir's potions...

Rei turned her thoughts away from her hair. Unfortunately, in her quest for something else to think about, her thoughts landed on the hair of another. Casamir's hair, to be specific. She remembered, that morning, wondering why his hair was white... In fact, she remembered wondering a number of times, but she'd never asked. It was something personal, she was sure, and personal was something she didn't want to share with Casamir.

She scowled- damnit, she was thinking about him again! Why couldn't she dispel this guilt, this dreadful knowing of something gone wrong? But no, she couldn't be wrong about her choice of alliegence, never! So what was off? Desperate for a solution to ease her guilt, Rei went over the shouting match, again and again...

Then she noticed it. Or rather, remembered it. She compared it. She contemplated it. Then finally, she was forced to conclude that, for some reason, the faint sob from Casamir that she'd heard when he fled the tent...it had been...well, it had been rather...

Feminine.

Rei frowned. Something didn't add up. She was certain Casamir wasn't homosexual. She'd seen and met too many gays to not recognize many of the telltale signs, none of which Casamir displayed...except for his seeming disinterest in the fairer sex. But neither had he ever shown interest in his own sex, not even the handsome Matoki Rei had spied with him often during her captivity.

Another memory, one from father back, hit Rei suddenly- an image of Casamir, returning from the privy early in the month, one morning, trying not to be seen. But Rei had seen, from the window in the newly built hut, she'd seen Casamir suddenly wince and wrap an arm around her lower abdomen, walking gingerly. With a jolt, Rei remembered an odd item Casamir had packed. She'd brushed it off as wads of extra bandages, til now…

With suddenly, startling, shocking clarity, an idea came to Rei that all at once shattered every ignorant delusion supported by Serenity's glamour, and the magic fog that wrapped around every one of Rei's memories of Serenity vanished.

"Casamir…" Rei breathed. "Is a woman?"

It was a while before Rei gathered the strength –and at last lost the battle against the cold- and ventured back into the tent. There she found Kenn sitting up, her posture that of someone very aware of their injuries. She had taken to mending both her own, and Casamir's clothing. Rei even spied her spare shirt among the laundry. At her entrance, Kenn looked up, but rather than accusing or disappointed, his gaze was somewhat sheepish.

"I don't like feeling useless," the blue haired youth admitted. Like a slap in the face, Rei saw for the first time how delicate Kenn's features were, how…feminine they were, how gentle his voice. Rei blinked with her second realization. How could she have been so blind? Glamours, she realized. It had to have been magic that had kept the obvious so hidden from herself, and others. Powerful magic, to fool a Priestess of her level for so long, as well. In fact, Rei doubted if any other than someone like herself would have been able to remember their realizations long past stumbling upon them. Then again, she didn't know she would be able to keep knowing that Kenn and Casamir were women- for all she knew, the glamours would reinstate themselves any moment…

"I know the feeling," Rei responded without thinking, murmuring the words. She took a rag used for cleaning armor, and instead used it to mop up the worst of hers and Casamir's spilt supper.

While she did so, she couldn't help but wonder- should she tell them she knew their secret? Would they kill her? No, she knew they wouldn't. She should tell, she realized. If they knew that she knew, they'd be all that more considerate of her, least she tell someone. It was death for a woman to try to enter the military, in Namoris. Then again, they'd be all the more protective, as well- her chance of escape would nearly vanish.

They weren't all that great to begin with, though, she had to admit. Despite the fact that she wore no chains and no spell-damper, her magic was weak, so far from her temple or anything hot, as well as weaks of mistreatment. She was healing, but it would be a long time in coming before she was back up to anywhere near full strength. In addition, she'd felt the moment she'd been released from the cellar the powerful wards Casamir had erected all around the camp. Even if she got free of the camp itself, and managed to get past the shieldings, she'd have to outrun the guards and dogs that would be upon her instantly. And if not them, then she'd have to face Casamir him- her?- self, and event at full strength, back on the river bank so many weeks ago, they'd been an even match. And now? Rei didn't care to gamble on it.

But there was something else compelling the raven-haired princess to declare her knowledge of their secret. Trust. They'd trusted her- especially Casamir. A deep sense of honor told her that Casamir was, in return, owed some measure of trust…

Rei sighed deeply, attracting Kenn's attention. He –she?- raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share?" She asked, as if they were friends sharing quarters in the wing of Rei's home, as many ordinary girls did. As if they were friends…

That was when Rei stumbled upon the third clumsy realization of the day. Somehow, someway, Kenn_ was_ her friend. They hadn't talked much, hadn't socialized much since their first debate before they'd left, during which Casamir had disappeared. Yet somehow, in that conversation they'd had, in their shared interested in Casamir, in their shared journey together, somehow, something had formed between them. And now that she was forced to acknowledge it, Rei grudgingly saw that same link present between herself and Casamir, as well as between Casamir and Kenn.

"Rei?" Kenn ventured again.

"I know." Rei said suddenly, snapping out of her reverie. Her voice was soft, but quite clear. Kenn blinked a bit, before a gleam of suspicion spread over her gaze.

"Know what, highness?" 'His' voice was guarded. Rei met Kenn's stare.

"I _know_." She said again. This time Kenn didn't need, or ask for, clarification.

"How?" She asked, her voice going just as soft. Despite her injuries and lack of strength, Kenn used the minut amount of power within her to form a shaky silencing fog around their tent. Serenity had seen fit to teach it to her when they'd first been revealed to each other as being of the same sex.

"Clues," Rei said truthfully. "It took me a while to put it all together, what with the glamour, but…" she smiled ruefully. "A woman knows a woman."

Kenn nodded, remembering how she'd had her own suspicions about 'Casamir.' After a long moment, Kenn asked, "Will you tell?" This was the proverbial fork in the road, the coin toss, the crossroad…what would Rei do?

"I won't tell," Rei said softly. "About Casamir…or you."

Again, shock flashed across Kenn's face. The girl wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. The shock faded to gratitude, and the glamour fell away completely. Rei saw a petite, delicate young woman with soft features and gentle blue curls framing her face. Her eyes were deepest sapphire, like the reflection of a lake beneath the midnight sky. There was a blue stone around Kenn's neck, and Rei reached out to touch it with one hand, while with her other she slipped her own red gem out of a make-shift pocket.

"Why did she give me one?" Rei asked suddenly. "Did she honestly expect me to drop my life in Elysian, and be her guardian here, among my enemies?"

"No," Kenn said, shaking her head. "I doubt she expected anything. Casamir can't remember that you're supposed to be the enemy, as well. To her, everyone is a potential friend. Her heart is that big."

There was more silence. Then, "Where is she?"

"The river," Kenn replied. "She came back, asked me for some laundry to wash. She had a bunch of the men's laundry, too. Seems she's reverted back to taking up helping with the chores of the dead or injured." But the explanation was hardly out of Kenn's mouth before Rei was gone, only the flutter of the tent entrance flap to reveal someone had just left. Kenn smiled ruefully. Things might just turn out all right, yet…

* * *

Serenity was sitting at the river –little more than a large stream, where she was- the edges were crusted over with ice. She was moping, rather than doing the laundry, something she really couldn't do in water this cold, anyways. She was indulging in a bit of self-pity, for once, playing with a frozen pebble in her gloved hand. Things had been going so wonderfully. She and Rei were just getting to be friends…Serenity had thought she'd accepted her offer of a position as MageGuardian- she'd even talked herself out of her panic when she could have sworn Rei had called her 'princess.' But no, it must have been 'prince,' a common nickname for a WarMage. 

But now this. Serenity's heart was aching, more than she would have thought. She was trying, so, so hard to keep all her vows, but it was so hard…

Without any warning whatsoever, a curtain of darkness fell over Serenity's eyes, and she felt icy hands on the flesh of her face. She twisted and turned, but her assailant twisted with her, silently. Then there was a voice in her ear, low and purring-

"No wonder you WarMages need a MageGuard, if you can be snuck up upon so easily." Then the hands were gone, and Serenity whirled-

"Rei!" Serenity exclaimed, forgetting her resolution to refer to the woman by her titles only. But Rei only sat down on the icy rocks, pulling her the thin blanket around her, not looking at the woman-disguised-as-a-man beside her. Slowly, Serenity sat down, too. Together, they watched the rushing, nearly frozen water. A thought occurred to Serenity, suddenly, and as much as she hated it, she had to ask.

"You could have just drowned me," Serenity admitted grudgingly. "Why didn't you? You could have run for the border- it's not far. And you've got enough of your magic back to keep yourself warm and send out a distress flare. Why didn't you run?"

Still Rei didn't look at her when she countered, "Why did you just confirm just how close to home I am? Why didn't you fling _me_ into the river?"

"You're dodging the question, highness."

Rei looked at Serenity then, and asked, fully serious, "Do you honestly think I could kill you?" They women sat there for another long moment. Rei reached over and took Serenity's hands, pressing them up against one another. Rei's hand was slightly bigger than Serenity's real hand, but about the same size as the glamour. Even as a man, 'Casamir' was small. "Ami says you can't remember that I'm your enemy," Rei says. Serenity looked away.

"It's true," she said with the barest of shrugs, pulling her hand away and looking at the water again. "Try as I might…" She looked at Rei again. "You're not my enemy, Rei. You or your people. Never forget that. You'll never be my enemy."

Silence stretched into moments, then into minutes, both princess gazing at the angry river, envying it's ability to be so fierce without caring.

"It's the same with me, you know," Rei confessed at last. Serenity looked at her, her expression puzzled. "I tried to prevent it," she went on. "I tried to use my brother as an excuse. What would he think, my taking up a friendship with the enemy? But then, I really thought about it, about him… You'd get along, I think. He's much like you- he would support fullheartedly a friendship between us, I think."

"I would like to meet your brother," Serenity professed after a moment.

"Maybe you will, one day," Rei speculated. "When this is all ended." She paused. "_If_ this ever ends…"

"Not if, but when." Serenity countered, a smile on her face. At Rei's quizzical expression, Serenity explained, "See, I have a list of vows. I've been adding to that list as this war goes on. And when my latest vow is fulfilled, it will be within my power to fix many, many things. Namely, our kingdoms' relationship."

"And what vow is this, pray tell?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a tone and expression that was almost too girly for the glamour to disguise, Serenity retorted, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Rei snorted, and shoved Serenity hard enough to nearly send her stumbling into the icy stream. With a shriek that Rei was now able to hear as purely feminine, Serenity hauled herself away from the frozen precipice, glaring at her fiery companion.

"You should know better than to tease your betters," Rei told her friend hotly, referring to her status as a princess.

Serenity snorted, holding her tongue against announcing that she, too, was not only female but a princess. Instead she declared, without malice, "I'm the WarMage, and add that to the fact that you're _my_ prisoner, I'd say we're about even, _highnes_s."

Rei sobered, her slight grin suddenly gone. Serenity noticed, and the hint of joviality vanished from the air. "Do you truly still regard me as a captive?" Rei asked.

In an effort to bring back the air playfulness, Serenity winked at her friend and said in a teasing manner, "Only if you want to be!"

Eyes flashing, voice vehement, Rei snapped, "Do you think I want to be a prisoner?"

To their mutual surprise, Serenity only laughed and said, "Rei, you may be beaten, bloody, chained from head to toe, stripped of all your powers, blind, mute, and deaf, but you will never truly be anyone's prisoner."

Rei surprised herself with the amount of pleasure she gleaned from Serenity's statement. Her pride hadn't been groomed in a long, long time. "That's better," she said, rather snobbishly. She and Serenity shared a tentative exchange of smiles, then together they rose to leave. When Serenity was bending to gather up the basket of unwashed clothing, Rei was struck by a wash of guilt, from earlier.

Rei cleared her throat, and began to mention, 'about earlier,' but instead Serenity cut her off as the white-haired 'man' stood upright, basket under one arm.

"Forget about it," she said. She met Rei's gaze solemnly. "I know what its like to do things just because you think you ought to." She paused, then added. "That was one of my first vows, you know. That I'd never again do something just because another tells me to, or because training makes me think I 'ought' to. No worries, no hard feelings."

"That…that sounds like a good vow," Rei says seriously. "Maybe I'll adopt it." Then, with visible effort, she makes herself speak again. "There's another vow I wish to adopt, as well."

With Serenity looking on, with mild confusion on her face, Rei slowly brings herself down to one knee on the icy, pebbly ground. "I don't know why," the princess said, ignoring the shock that spread across Serenity's face. "But against all my better judgment, I've decided I like you, and to keep your secret. I don't know why you joined the military disguised as a man, but I know you well enough by now to know you must have had your reasons."

Serenity took a step back, a blind shock stretched across her face as the basket fell from her grip. Rei's smile was wry and amused, but she continued as she pulled that little red gem from her pocket, holding it out.

"Casamir Nathai, you have the Crown Princess of Elysian at your feet, of her own free will, asking to wear this gem not as a chain, but as a lifeline and a promise of freedom, freedom to protect you and the promise of peace that you stand for, even if unofficially 'til the war ends and peace is restored to our peoples."

In one swift motion, Serenity tore something from around her neck and stuffed it into her pocket. As a woman, she fell to her knees before Rei, embracing her second MageGuardian. Hesitating for only a moment, Rei returned the embrace. In her hand, the red gem glowed softly.

When they pulled away, Serenity kept her head down to hide hear tear-streaked face. Her curtain of hair hid her visage from Rei's view, but even still- just before Serenity refastened her glamour amulet around her neck, she thought she caught a glimpse of something familiar… She brushed it off as Serenity helped her to her feet, and helped her new ward gather up the spilt laundry. Without a word, smiling, they made their way back to camp.

* * *

The room was dim, but not completely dark. Dark enough for the warrior, lord, councilman, and mage Nephlyte to easily make out the illusionary constellations that spiraled all around and above him. Eyes closed, fingers at his temples, he hardly notices when tall man in black silks, with hair to match and deep blue eyes to compliment entered the room behind him. The new arrival leans against the wall, merely watching his friend and counselor work. 

King Endymion wore no indication of his royal status, save a simple gold signet ring. No jewels, no circlet. Today he was simply Endymion, a big brother making his rounds to ensure everyone, including himself, was doing everything possible to find his little sister. Sister-in-law she may only be, but he'd come to love Rei as his own flesh and blood. There was also, perhaps, something to be said for the fact that she was his last tie to Hina. He wasn't so naive as to deny that. He'd long ago gotten over his wife's death, but he'd never completely forget her.

Endymion had just come from yet another meeting with his court's best portraitor. Endless meetings and descriptions from both himself and Mina (before she'd left) had yielded sketches that resembled the ethereal beauty he'd seen in the spirit world, but none truly looked like her. As a last resort, Endymion had transferred a 'copy' of his memory of the woman's face to a crystal. As he waited for Nephlyte to finish, there were mages at that very moment working to transfer that image from the crystal to the portraitor's mind. It was tricky work, transferring memories. It was a delicate procedure, to keep the memory from becoming so intertwined with a person's real memories that they forgot if it was really theirs or not.

Lost in his musings, the King nearly didn't notice –a feat for him, who noticed almost everything around him- when Nephlyte's stars at last began to fade.

"Have you found anything?" Endymion asked, only the barest hint of weariness beneath his rich voice. He really didn't expect an answer- Rei's lifeforce had been shielded from them for months.

"Yes, sire," came the surprising response. Surprising for both of them, it seemed, as Nephlyte was leaning heavily on a stone pillar holding a piece of his namesake- nephlite.

"Well, what is it?" Endymion was across the room in a few long, quick strides. He stood by Nephlyte's side, a hand on his shoulder even as Nephlyte regained his strength. He'd been doing so many starsearches lately, it was beginning to take its toll.

"She's alive, my king," Nephlyte got out, his own voice sounding bewildered, but pleased. "Not only that, sire, but…she's at Fort Prism! And she's happy!"

Knowing of Mina's presence and purpose at Fort Prism, the conclusion both men came to was not an unexpected one, however untrue.

"Did you actually see her?" Endymion pressed. Nephlyte nodded.

"Aye, several times. The shield around her has been removed. She's always either smiling, looking amused…or has that look, sire, the one she gets when you two butt horns." Nephlyte met Endymion's gaze head on. "And there's something else, sir."

"Well, what is it?"

"There's often a man with her, a white-haired youth. Couldn't be more than sixteen, sire. And…" he paused, then added. "There's always a silver mist around him, to my Sight."

"Silver mist?" Endymion frowned. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

"It's a glamour, sir." Nephlyte told him. "It has to be."

Instantly, Endymion thought of the white-haired woman he'd met in the spirit realm, the one being plagued by a twisted image of himself. He was still trying to figure out why _his _image would be seen as a good tool to torture herself with. So was this white-haired youth that woman in disguise? It seemed too much of a coincidence- white hair, same place that she –Casamir Nathai- was supposed to be, Fort Prism. It had to be her.

By the look Nephlyte had on his face, it was clear he'd come to the same conclusion.

"Rest, my friend," Endymion told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "but as soon as you're well, I want you to look deeper into this mist. May be that our whitetop friend has put some sort of happy spell on Rei to keep her complacent."

King Endymion left the Celeste Chamber.

* * *

Minako was beginning to think that there was some mischievous deity present trying to keep her from Rei, deliberately. Every time she saw an opening to approach her friend and princess, something interfered, something she couldn't sidestep without raising suspicion. She'd been there for three weeks, and still hadn't managed to get close to the WarMage or Rei- security was tight, partially because the WarMage was present, and partially because of the rain of mini attacks that had been going on since the first big one three weeks ago. 

It wasn't until Minako was placed on a scouting part that things came to a head, though. Minako, leading the party, had sent a youth ahead to scout out an easier path. The frozen forest was eerily quiet, the only movement coming from the puffs of steam from their breathing, and the occasional twitch of a numb limb. But something was off- it was too quiet, even for the dead of winter. Even then, Minako had always been able to hear the heartbeats of sleeping creatures, feel pulsations of life all around her, waiting to wake up…

When the surprise trap was sprung, Elysian soldiers springing from the frozen snowdrifts all around them, Minako'd had enough. These miniature attacks had been interfering with her mission at Fort Prism, and she was growing exceedingly infuriated at the faceless man who'd been ordering the attacks without authorization- or perhaps despite his orders. Minako started shouting curses to the sky, flinging her sword to the ground and throwing a tantrum that had even the Elysian soldiers pausing.

"Who the hell is your idiot, ego-swelled bastard of a commander?" she snarled at the Elysians, who all held 'her men' at sword point, some of them already tied up. The leader of the surprise attack party walked right up to her.

"You'll find out soon enough, y'lil snot-nosed-"

Minako let go of her glamour.

The Elysians and Namorisians alike all gaped. Minako grabbed the front of the cloak of the stone-shocked captain in front of her.

"Take me to your idiot of a leader. _Now!_"

_**To Be Continued….**_

This chapter's a lil shorter than most, but I figured it was packed enough with plot-important stuff that it's good enough. Plus, you poor guys have all waited long enough! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! I feel awful! But I hope you enjoyed this- I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. Everything's starting to come together, people!

-Amber Penglass

ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY


	9. Chapter Nine

**__**

A Vow of Serenity

__

Amber Penglass

****

Chapter Nine

**Cerillion:** Sorry, you'll have to suffer through one more chapter (this one) before we get to Sere and Endy goodness. Read the author's notes at the bottom for more info.

**Angelkisses:** Twists and turns are always good in a story, so long as they're not so sharp you loose your readers!**Angelgrl185:** Everyone has you to thank for the fact that this Chapter is just as long as the first, minus review responses. It was hard, but I managed to chug it out. I should stop being lazy anyways… Glad you like it!

**Roslyn Knight:** Makoto gets her gem in this chapter, yes I'm initiating them in the same order, of course Endy and Sere will fall in love, Minako always has a plan, no mind spells needed for her scouting group, just Elysian prison cells and Minako telling everyone they're dead. See? I got it covered. -waves pippip flags- Go me! Glad you're favoriting this, btw… VERY glad, actually. See my gladness? -big grin-

**silver-selene:** Yes! I managed to get Endymion characterization characterized as 'hunky!' That was what I was going for, woot!

**Keiko's Horsebrat:** First off, highly interesting username, heh! Second, that has to be one of the funniest reviews I've gotten in a long time. Thanks for the laugh! Second, this is actually a pretty quick update, for me. Twenty-five chapters is a heavy chunk of fantasyland to squeeze out! Thank God school's out…I think I got about five hours sleep this past week while working on this chapter… 0-0

**Sakuya Kaleido: -**tries to pronounce username- Pretty, but…do you have a tongue-twister affixation? Hmmmmmmm? Do ya, do ya? Heh, glad you're enjoying the fic. It's what I live for.

**Zimmergage:** Well, in that case get ready for a total blowout in this chappie. Have a nice day

**Vampire-haruka:** The way I'm writing Serenity and Rei looks like a Serenity/Rei? 0--0 Not what I intended… Sorry, yuri/yaoi of any kind isn't a ship I sail.

**Shinigami:** Duo! -glomps- Er, sorry… As for your review, all very valid points. But one thing you've got to understand about this AU Serenity; she's scared of her own shadow at first. By the time she grows a backbone, she's sort of caught up in everything. Plus, she's no little bit intimidated by Endymion. This big, powerful king that, in her mind, might very well blame her for the war. Yes, in her MageTrials Endymion tells her he doesn't blame her, but then again, this is Usagi/Serenity we're talking about, the absolute picture of Ms. Insecure, especially considering her history in this AU. Plus, going to Endymion would mean abandoning her friends in Namoris, and she's not ready to do that. And if all that isn't good enough of a reason, it's because I wrote it that way cuz I just love torturing you all! -hugs and kisses- Enjoy!

**Tlas:** Woot, yet another from-the-beginning-er! I love you guys! Seriously, in some ways it's the opinion of those who have been with me from the beginning that can have more applications, since you've seen me grow as a writer over the same period of time that I've been writing, not just in a six-hour sit down, though those are absolutely priceless as well, don't get me wrong! Glad you're enjoying me 'heck of a tale**.'**

**Darkness Carrier: -**glomps you- Glowing praise, Bambi eyes, AND a cookie? What, did someone tell you it was my birthday? -grin- Thanks ever so much, you're such a sweetheart! Hope you didn't get too bored waiting for this update!

**BBM:** Thanks for the luck; I really need it when you gave it! I may owe passing my English Finals partially to you. -wink**-**

**Silentstar-009:** -grin- I enjoyed the temper tantrum, too. I'd been looking for a place to squeeze one in…She's just so cute when she's mad!

**Libitina De Averna:** I live to update. It's just so fun imagining some of your guys' reactions. If they're anything like mine when I discover a story I like has been updated, you probably get weird looks from you family, inquiries from mental institutions, cops knocking on your door to arrest you for disturbing the peace, etc. -wink**-**

**Sakura-chan:** Ah, my buddy! How ya been? Long time no see! -grin- Yeah, stuff with Endy and Sere needs work. I found a few loopholes… Remember back in the Mage Trial, Endymion figured out that she was the princess? Now, in the past few chapters I've had them acting like they didn't know… . Fixed that in this chappie. -whispers- Hope no one noticed…meep

**Usagi1313:** Geeze, you've been my personal cheerleading squad from day one, you know that? Thought I'd mention that I appreciated it

**Spirit-hime:** Yeah, I cringed too when I realized I was calling him that… Back when I was younger and writing my first attempts at fan fiction, I had an obsession with spelling names with a 'y' and his name was one that I got into a habit of spelling with a 'y' so when I wrote him in this, it was habit. I'll go back and fix it eventually, but til then I'm gonna have to keep using it. One thing I absolutely _loath_ is switching spellings in the middle of a story. One of my personal no-nos, y'knowAs for Minako, yeah, she does have quite a few powers she doesn't have in the anime or manga, but then again, they all do. It is implied in the manga, though, that she _does_ have empathic powers, so I like to think of that one as nicely canon. Thanks for the lovely review!

**Faraday:** Squee, I love that name! Sara Douglass rocks! Enjoy the update

**Sapphire Midnight:** What cliffhanger? That's nothing' compared to what I'm thinking of doing to you guys next chapter…Go read author's notes at the end of the chapter, Bwahaha

**Becx:** First off, the highest compliment a writer can ever get is to hear that a reader liked it the second time through as well as the first. So, for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Second, Makoto and Minako will be showing up soon. Er, very soon…-cough- And third, Hina is a character from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, a live action TV show released in Japan in October last year, I think. It was wither 03 or 04, blah. Anyways, in it, Mamoru was engaged to Hina when he met and fell in love with Usagi. Hina eventually let him go when she saw that he was no longer in love with her, and left the countryIn my fic, Hina and Rei were sisters. This relationship is further explained in this chapter, don't worry.

**Sylvanisty:** Interesting name, I like. Love that you think it's realistic! Nice to know I'm hitting one of my marks

**P****rincess down under:** Lol, love the username. I'm guessing you're Australian, or at least like Australian things? Join the club. I'm vacationing in Sydney someday, I swear. And hey, don't worry, you don't need to justify not reading it sooner; school is something I understand far too well**…**

**Moonlightshadows: -**grin- I've said it before and I'll say it again; isn't Minako cute when she's mad? Hee

**Anhthy:** Woot, someone who caught the Hina/PGSM reference! I'm afraid I unwittingly confused quite a few people with that one…ah, well. Hina WAS mentioned earlier in this fic, but very briefly, so I'm not surprised most people didn't pick up on it til chapter eight, when I discussed her at length. Sere and Endy meet next chapter; read author's notes at bottom for more info, bwahaha**…**

**Diana Joy:** Awesome, just what I needed to hear. I can't wait to develop this into an original story. I suspect it may end up being my first published work. In which case, I'll have to take this off but that won't happen for a number of years, if ever… Glad you like the friendship pace. Things speed up a big in this chapter, but I think it's the right time for it to. Let me know if you agree or think otherwise, please

**Maria:** Never fear! I'm not dropping this fic, nu-uh, no way, too close to the end to quit now! I'm just one of those people that takes up to a month to write this big babies…** 0.o**

**airdreanna: **Heh heh, yeah, I had fun writing the chew-down scene in this chapter…heh heh… I can be mean, honest! See? Go read

**Rosaleena:** You know, I think I just now noticed how you've been with me since the near start. Cool. Thanks a bunch for sticking with me and my slow updates! Don't worry, there will be butts involved in this chapter…and not just kicking the.. -ahem- Have I mentioned that Kunzite is a hot example of male maximus gluteous? -drool**-**

**Adyen:** -cries with you- I'm so happy I got THIS monster out! Phew

**Silenced Doves: **Yet another long-timer! You know, I've just now been taking a look at my reviewers and going, 'huh, he's been here awhile…she's been here since chapter one…can't get rid of Silenced Doves, damnit…' -razzberries- Just kidding1 -glomps- I love ya to death! Heh, and yes, procrastination is a winner I am in a very sore acquaintance with, blah… Anyways, enjoy

**Fire Dolphin:** I was wrong, last chapter; THIS is the chapter where things start to come together. Or rather, I guess they half DO come together, not start… Anyways, enjoy

* * *

_Do you guys realize how easily I could use these review responses to cheat? To claim my story was 30 pages when five pages of that was just you guys? -razzberries- But no, I was honest this time. This chappie is a full 26 pages, ladies and gents. Enjoy!_

* * *

In a room in the Eastern Wing of the Elysian Royal Palace, the official office of the Royal Portraitor, a mage and a priest stood on either side of the painter himself, whom sat in a comfy chair in the middle of the room. On a small table before him was a bulky crystal, nestled in soft fabrics. Guided by the fingertips of mage and priest alike, glowing strands of a fragmented image were flowing from the crystal to the very center of the painter's brow, above tightly closed eyes. 

Within the mind of the painter, an image was slowly forming, the clearest memory Endymion had of the white-haired woman he'd seen within her own Mage Trial. She was kneeling on one knee, twisted to the side with one arm flung out, her face fixed in an expression of flawless determination. Long, wild locks of purest silver-white hair whipped wildly about her, and from between her breasts and the center of her brow, light lanced forth to shatter the darkness around her, her eyes flashing brightest silver. At first, this was all the painter could see. Then, slowly, the features of her face became clearer and clearer, and he saw not just the general fix of her expression or the brilliance of her eyes, but her actual face.

The mage and the priest broke the spell, when the painter raised his hand- he could see her, now, enough to paint her. But when he opened his eyes, he did not pick up the brush beside him to begin work on the image that would soon fade from his mind. Instead, to the puzzlement of the mage and priest who had worked so tirelessly, he rose from his chair and went to a chest atop a table under an arched window. So intent on his goal was he, that he did not hear his King enter the room behind him.

Endymion frowned slightly at the scene before him. His HeadMage and Chief Priest both looked exhausted and confused, as they, too, gazed at the painter's frantic searching. The easel, Endymion saw, was untouched. No familiar image lay on it, no striking silver eyes or pale hair.

"Imicus, why aren't you at your painting?" Endymion asked. Imicus the painter didn't respond at first, only pulled, triumphantly, a rolled up canvas from the chest.

"Because, sire, I did not need to. The woman's image has already been painted, and that painting is one I already owned. I am ashamed I didn't recognize her sooner, but…" he shrugged. While he spoke, Endymion's surprise grew.

"Already painted?" he frowned.

"A number of years ago, I had a student by the name of Michiru Kaiou. She was a brilliant musician, painter, writer… Anything to do with the arts, a flawlessly elegant woman-to-be. When she went out into the world to find her Inspiration for her Masterpiece, something she needed to attain Master's status in the painter's world, she arrived in Namoris."

"What possible artistic inspiration could be there?" The priest snorted. He'd taken a seat against the wall, regaining his strength. The mage had taken the chair Imicus had so recently sat in.

"That's what I said, but Inspiration she did find. She eventually confessed to me that she'd been drawn there first, but had avoided Namoris in favor of other kingdoms, until at last only Namoris was left. This, gentlemen, was who she found to be her inspiration for her Masterpiece." Imicus, with these words, unrolled the scroll, clipping it to the easel, then turning the easel around so the others could see.

A goddess sprung to life from the preserved fabric, a woman reclining on golden light, hear head nestled against the image of a luminous crescent moon, with a cascade of something not quite hair, not quite liquid gold falling from around her face to flow around her nearly naked form. A costume of a long extinct desert people adorned her. A black midriff baring, haltered top with red crystals and gold beads dangling from every available bit of nearly sheer fabric. Around her hips draped more gossamer black fabric in the fashion of the desert people, a chain of yet more crystals and gold trailing delicately along her flat belly, one bead dipping tantalizingly into her petite bellybutton.

And the eyes…the eyes were purest blue, but shone a glimmering silver. Her gaze was as intense as it was gentle, as fierce as it was loving, and so, so, so full of every wish and promise a man -or woman of the opposite persuasion- could want, her full red lips parted oh so slightly.

The painter, this Michiru Kaiou, had seen a young princess, but had painted a full grown Queen. And that queen, despite the different hair color, _was_ the woman Endymion had seen…

The moment the association of royalty and that woman was made, a forgotten memory snapped back into place. His breath hitched in his throat, and Endymion remembered-

"…This is a war of greedy fools and those who cannot tolerate greedy fools, not the fault of a slip of a girl like you who is too powerful for her own good. I don't know what malevolence is after you, that they would want to break you like this, but do not listen to what this form said before I got here, or what any of the others around us are saying. Do you hear me?"

She opened her mouth, shock all over her face, but nothing happened. He shook her lightly.

"Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes…" she breathed.

"Little bitch!" Beryl snarled, her voice suddenly louder than the others. "I am eldest, and you shall listen when I speak to you!" Against her will and the orders of the king kneeling before her, Serenity's head snapped over to look sharply at the sneering form of the Crown Princess of Namoris. She didn't notice Endymion looking at her with a new sort of apprehension in his eyes, and no little bit of calculating re-evaluation.  
"You are nothing compared to me, nothing_, do you hear? I was born eldest for a reason, and that reason is that I was _always_ better than you, _am_ better than you, and always will _be_ better than you! You think you would make a better queen? Well, what kind of queen gets her people killed? That's right, you worm, you know you started all this! Why else would you feel the obligation to end it? Why would our father denounce you as _dead_?"_

nothingalwaysambedead 

When Endymion retreated from his rekindled memory, he beheld his mage suddenly on his feet, his priest giving out, suddenly, a gasp of shock and an exclamation not often heard from the lips of the religious. As if a veil had been lifted from Endymion's eyes and mind, he beheld a detail of the painting he had not noticed til the memory of his first realization of just who the white-haired woman was had been recalled.

Upon the woman's crown of hair, nestled among gently dripping, curling, swirling locks of finite golden hair, was the circlet of a legitimate Princess of Namoris.

"Goddess Selene preserve us…" The Priest breathed. "Princess Serenity of Namoris is _alive_?

Endymion took one step, then another, then another, til he stood before the painting. He stared into those eyes of mixed paints, eyes far too life-like to have been painted by someone who hadn't seen the person this painting was modeled after.

"It's her, without a doubt," Endymion murmured. "So…the younger daughter of the Namorisian Emperor wasn't killed, by us or by Namoris. She's alive…and in her father's army, holding my sister captive herself, a recently graduated WarMage who was tormented by _my _image… What does this add up to? What? _What?_" Frustration and anger boiled in the King's eyes, and he reached out a tense hand towards the painted neck of the princess on the easel, as if she would spring to life so he could wrap his hand around her throat and _demand_ answers… How, and why, had he forgotten that _he already knew that the Princess was alive?_

"I would think it obvious, sire," Imicus said after a moment, not at all timid. "Her father tried to kill her, to make his claim on your murder more believable. The lady escaped, and hid where she knew her father would never look for her; right under his nose."

"I figured that part," Endymion snapped uncharacteristically. "And yet, something doesn't yet add up…" He didn't mention the temporary, _selective_ memory loss. He did, however, voice another concern. "I thought that Princess Serenity was supposedly magicless, part of the reason she was hidden away; a magicless member of the ruling family was unheard of, and considered an embarrassment. And now she turned up as a WarMage, one so powerful that there's someone out there afraid of her enough to try to sabotage her Trial? It doesn't add up." He was then silent for a long moment, staring at the breathtakingly beautiful vision before him. For a moment he wondered, could she possible be fully human, and still be that beautiful? For the beauty portrayed on canvas was fully accurate, he knew…he'd seen her. Oh, he'd seen her, seen more of her than most men, he'd wager…

King Endymion flushed, then, a most rare thing for an experienced bachelor, then husband, then most active widower.

"May I take this, Imicus?" Endymion said suddenly, motioning to the painting. Imicus paused, then nodded. He took the painting down and rolled it up, slipping it into a random protective cylinder that was lying around. He handed it to the king, who gazed at it for a moment, as if he could still see Serenity -at last, he had a name for her!- through the leather and parchment.

Then he came back to reality, and he nodded at his trio of subjects before him.

"I thank you, gentlemen, for your hard work. It has most assuredly paid off. If you'll excuse me, I must call a Council. This information is far more potent than any of us could have expected." He granted them an incline of his head out of respect, and they responded with bows varying in depth, depending on their individual status. Endymion then turned and left, leaving with the Priest and Mage and Painter an air of something about to happen. Good or bad, none could say.

* * *

Minako paced the cramped cell furiously, ignoring the heated, betrayed stares of those whom had been in her scouting party. She had regretted betraying them, but they were being far better treated than any Namorisian would willing treat an Elysian -save for that odd soul, Casamir- so she didn't feel _too_ guilty. At the present, she was waiting for the resident camp Mage to arrive, to verify that she was indeed the exiled Princess-turned-spy of King Endymion, friend to Princess Rei, expelled Priestess of Passion, and current prisoner falsely suspected of impersonation. 

Minako's plan was simple. Tell the idiot who was in command to cease attacks on Fort Prism. Then, claiming rank, she'd order them to get their asses out of the valley, taking her former scouting party with them, and once they were gone she'd set fire to the camp. She'd alter her glamour to look like she was beaten, then crawl back to Fort Prism and tell them her party had been captured, they'd tried to escape and gotten separated. Before they'd left, they'd set fire to a few storehouses, hoping to do some damage on their way out. She -in the guise of a 'he'- would be crushed to learn none of 'his' comrades had made it back to Fort Prism, but would feign hope that they might yet back it through the coldest part of winter back to the Fort.

In an odd sort of way, Minako thought this might work out to her advantage…if she could get the numbskull who ran this place to listen and do what he was _supposed_ to do, that is.

Anger flared again, and her pacing intensified. Her hair, grown out to shoulder-length again (her hair had always been naturally fast-growing), swished around her face with every hundred and 80 degree turn she made, her un-glamoured, feminine lips pursed in a severe frown, ice-blue eyes flashing. Her slender form wasn't at all hidden beneath the loose prisoner's garments she'd been given. She'd given up on getting the oversized pants to stay up, and was clad only in the oversized shirt that reached mid-thigh. It didn't bother her that Elysian and Namorisian prisoners alike were staring at the expanse of creamy leg she was uncaringly displaying. She hadn't joined the Prestesshood of Passion when she'd first arrived in Elysian for no reason…

It was how she and Rei had met, actually, when a ceremony requiring a Priestess of Fire, fire being passion's partner, had taken place on the Temple grounds. Rei had been the priestess to serve the part, while Minako, the same age, had been a mere support adept assigned to attend to the Princess's needs. Rei had known of the exiled princess of the neighboring kingdom, of course, and had been the one to persuade her brother to allow the lower royal to hide in their kingdom, but they had not met til that day. They'd been anything but instant friends, Rei's annoyance with Minako's unfailing perkiness only fueling Minako's youthful bubbliness. A friendship sprung up nevertheless, one that had grown with the combined forces of fire and passion on either side. It was a bond that remained powerful over the years, even when Minako's true identity had been discovered, and her own kingdom had demanded her back.

Minako shivered at the memory. She didn't remember much of her homeland, and she didn't want to, for what she did remember was treachery, back-stabbing, politics and treasonous plots. The day her parents were murdered and their throne usurped her final, faithful servant had smuggled her out of the kingdom, faking her death to placate the multitudes of traitors who else wise would have hunted her to the ends of the earth, if only to eradicate the last remaining legitimate heir. The only one who could legally post a claim against the current holders of the throne.

Minako had no doubt that there were those back home who were ever plotting to give her back the throne that was rightfully hers. What they didn't know was that Minako didn't want it, and never would. She feared the day that they actually succeeded, and came to find her to give her the crown that had been rightfully hers for ten years. What would she do? She honestly didn't know.

Minako's mussings were shattered when at last she heard the creak of the door at the end of the hall. Heavy footsteps, followed by lighter ones. Lighter, she thought, but not necessarily belonging to a lighter man…she knew those footsteps! And they didn't belong to a mage!

Minako was at the bars in half a leaping step, ready and smiling with an amused quirk of her lips, no more, when Kunzite stepped into view, a barely perceptible grin of his own teasing the corners of his lips.

"Well now, this is an interesting site," the broad-shouldered General murmured down at her when he stood nearly touching the bars that separated them. Minako beamed up at him with deliberately increased brilliance.  
"Oh, you know it's been one of your fantasies for quite a while," she drawled with a happy wink. Oh, how she'd missed him! His responding grin was a nearly invisible one, but it was there nonetheless. He unraveled his arms from their customary position behind his back, and inserted a large iron key into the larger iron lock. The heavy twisting of tumblers was audible, and the gate swung open. Minako slipped into Kunzite's waiting arms, and he pulled her up against him without reservation, twisting one large hand in her hair, her own hands diving into his satiny locks and pulling his face down to hers. The kiss was long and indulgent, as well as uncaring in regard to their audience.

"You," he said when they'd pulled apart, in a flawlessly calm voice. "Are a complete idiot, do you know that?"

"Of course, darling, but I'm an idiot who gets things done," she responded, flipping her hair absently over her shoulder.

"We only just learned of Captain Uzei's actions," Kunzite told her. "I just arrived this morning to deal with it. You should have known we'd find out about it and stop him, Mina, but you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"Of course not, love," she said, including another endearment. Kunzite's frown deepened as she said no more, taking the lead and waltzing out of the prison hall in only her oversized prison shirt. Kunzite caught up to her with only a few long strides, and without hardly looking at her he swung his voluminous cloak around and off his shoulders, settling the expensive garment neatly around Minako as they stepped out into the frigid winter air. She snuggled into it, flashing her lover a brilliant smile before moving ahead of him.

When they'd first been brought in, Minako had caught a glimpse of the man who had to be the Captain, and had followed him with her eyes to a stout building near the back of the encampment. That was where she headed now, and since Kunzite didn't stop or correct her, she assumed she had the right idea. She didn't even bother knocking. Before she'd reached the door, she murmured a choice phrase beneath normal hearing, and the door swung up just as she reached the threshold.

Inside, Minako had a sparse moment to take in her surroundings; it was pleasantly warm, a warmth provided by the pleasant fire in a grate on the opposite wall. A larger than average cot, with a fine down comforter not normally seen out in the field, was against the far wall to the right. There was a dresser that looked like it might have been an antique to the left, next to a spacious desk. A floral oil lamp graced the top, along with -she extended her senses- _scented_ parchment and ink?

Lovely, so she was dealing with a ponce as well as an incompetent, she thought just before she and Kunzite were confronted with a slight man with an askew toupee atop his shiny head. Minako looked to where he had come from, and in the corner of the room to her right she saw an expensive looking armchair next to a small inn-table, where a costly-sized volume rested, open to a page bearing an image of a half-naked woman.

"I demand an explanation, General! I gave you specifics as to how we deal with those such as this…woman. She has not yet been cleared!" The Captain drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't much- even Minako stood higher than him. How this man had acquired a position so near the borders, Minako would never know… Then, reluctantly, she remembered the attacks on Fort Prism. They had been well planned, she remembered, and realized that this man deserved some respect, for his strategic prowess if nothing else, however grudgingly Minako may give it.

"_I _cleared her," Kunzite said coldly, in a tone that clearly said, '_oh, _please_ try and challenge me, the General of the entire kingdom, you idiot.'_

Minako suppressed a grinning smirk. Captain Uzei clearly looked flustered. He was not a man used to having his power usurped, by anyone.

"Captain Uzei…" Minako started, her voice languid and seemingly uncaring as she strolled around him to settle herself in the armchair Uzei had so recently sat in. "Can I ask why you were attacking Fort Prism without authorization?"

"Without…" Uzei faltered, a vein popping out from his temple. "Without authorization?" He spat. "I do not need 'authorization,' sir, to do my job!" He was addressing Kunzite.

"Your job, Captain," Minako responded. "Is to follow your orders. Tell me, were your orders to attack an encampment where _Princess Rei _and the undercover spy _trying to rescue her _were located?" Every syllable was icy enough that even Kunzite looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Uzei looked at her with something akin to surprise, as if remembering she was there.

"I was not informed of that," Uzei said, puffing his chest with self-righteousness. He obviously thought that such an omission was a mistake on his superior's part, and surely he could not be blamed.

"Little wonder," Kunzite drawled out. Uzei looked at him, again, blinking for a long moment as if trying to figure out if Kunzite's words were an insult or not. Deciding that they were, his face purpled even more.

"If you presume to waltz in here and tell me out to run my troops and my attacks-"

"That is precisely what we are telling you to do," Kunzite's response was even and cool, a severe counter to Uzei's bubbling indignation.

"I was protecting my nation!" Uzei exploded, still full of self-righteous temper. "I saw that no other outposts were doing nothing about Fort Prism, a formidable encampment so close to our borders? The cowards! Then I learned that a notorious WarMage was arriving soon? It was too good to pass up! Take over Fort Prism, lay in waiting, snatch the bastard when he walked right in! Surely you cannot think ill of me for desiring that!"

"We can, and we do," Kunzite told him. "For reasons too delicate for you to be told. Suffice to say that with your attacks you nearly destroyed a sensitive operation that has been ongoing for nearly a month now, and that if you had followed your orders and left Fort Prism alone, Princess Rei would be safely back in the arms of her brother, the King, by now. Would you like to be the one to explain to the King why his sister is not back home, safe and sound?" With every sentence, Kunzite took one lazy step closer, his already imposing height made even more menacing by Uzei's own meager stature. Minako watched this all with combined amusement and disdain.

"Captain Uzei," Kunzite continued. "you are hereby under arrest for unwitting treason, failure to comply with standard military operation codes, and disrespecting two superior officers."

Uzei sputtered as Kunzite reached behind him and with one hand moved the door open again, and gave a call to the waiting troops outside. Four men hustled in as Uzei was running off at the mouth, various things to try and to explain. When it was obvious nothing would work, he switched to cursing…

Minako and Kunzite ignored him, gazes locked as they shared in their decision; do they be amused, relieved, or disgusted? Minako settled for her favorite emotion of the three, amusement, and settled in for a good, long laugh filled with relief and pent up anxiety. When the door closed behind him, and the sound of Uzei's cursing and complaints was muffled by distance as he was hauled off to the prison hall Minako herself had so recently occupied, Kunzite shared in her laughter. A quiet, deep chuckle adding bass to Minako's own soprano bell's tinkle. Then he was in front of her, pulling her up from the chair and wrapping his arms around her, under his cloak around her shoulders. She undid the clasp herself, and the thick fabric fell away.

Smiling up at her beloved, Minako slid her hands up his chest to hold his chiseled face in her hands, drinking in the sight of him, smiling as broadly as human lips could smile. He reached up one hand and brushed away a strand of golden hair, gently, lovingly, and she caught the index finger of that hand with her lips, pulling it into her mouth and suckling gently. Kunzite's breath hitched almost unnoticeably, but Minako noticed and smiled around his finger, her hands on his face fiddling with the lobes of his ears…

Then his mouth was on hers, and it was as if they'd never kissed in the prison hall at all, as if their hunger and longing for each other, fed by time and distance, hadn't at all be sated by that not-too-shabby kiss a scare fifteen minutes ago.

His arm was around her waist, pulling her up against him til her feet didn't touch the ground, his other hand planted firmly at the base of her skull, guiding her so he could taste more…more…more, more of that honey that was _his_.

"Goddess, I missed you," Minako murmured breathlessly when they pulled away a fraction of a centimeter.

"And I you," Kunzite's response was simple, but it was all she needed. Minako tensed the muscles in her thighs, using the toned muscles in her abdomen to raise her legs to wrap around his hips, linking her ankles just above his taught buttocks. His hands both moved to her own rounded bottom to support her, long fingers digging and kneading into the soft flesh he found there. Minako purred, one hand moving to the back of his head as her own head and neck arched up and back, moving against him as he buried his face in her neck, placing the most gentle of kisses against the sensitive skin he found there. Minako shivered, and was reminded again just how much she'd missed him…

Hands like cat's claws crawled down his back, tugging at the uniform shirt tucked into his belt, higher and higher until Kunzite moved his face away from her throat, and moved his hands, one at a time so she was never completely bereft of support, so she could slip the shirt from him completely. Since it was winter, beneath that first shirt was an undershirt, one she growled at as if it was deliberately hindering her attempts to get at her lover's naked flesh. Kunzite's responding rumble of a laugh made her stick her tongue out at him as she at last pulled the undershirt free and tossed it away. Kunzite leaned in, capturing that tongue in his mouth, suckling softly, flicking it gently with his own. Minako mewled, and he growled in response, grabbing her bottom and hoisting her higher… He moved one side of her oversized shirt off her left shoulder, giving the pale, smooth skin there a moist, open-mouthed kiss. She held his head there. Such a simple place, yet so intimate.

All the while, they'd been moving. Minako was fleetingly grateful for Uzei's desire for the finer things that had driven him to demand a larger cot, a gratefulness that left her mind as soon as she fell back onto that cot and smoothed-out down comforter. Above her, Kunzite gazed down at the ethereal woman that had entered his life with such a whirlwind that at first he'd done all he could to avoid her, knowing instinctively what would happen if he ever got too close to that vortex that was Minako… His prediction had come true, but he cursed himself for avoiding it's fulfillment as he braced one knee on the edge of the bed, planting his hands on either side of Minako's head, slipping down to lay half atop her, his hands keeping the full weight of him from crushing her.

She leaned up onto her elbows to meet him halfway, taking his mouth in a searing kiss that was pure Minako. One of his hands slid up her flawless form, on the outside of her shirt, coming to rest on one soft, soft, sensitive mound, his thumb and fingers doing evil things to her and her senses even as she gasped into the kiss. He pulled away for a fraction of a second, long enough for gazes to lock, and wide, wide grins to spread across both their faces before at last he gathered her into his arms and fell fully into bed with the woman he intended to be with forever, starting someday soon…

* * *

"So," Serenity said breathlessly, coming around to meet Rei's downsweeping stroke. The clash of metal on metal rang out in the clearing, deep into the woods. "What about your parents?" Serenity felt somewhat guilty, having just fed her new friend and Guardian a load of bullcrap about a pair of nonexistent parents and siblings… Although the father-figure she'd described had definitely been Solarian in all but name, and the elder of the two imaginary siblings was Beryl's perfect description. While Ami knew Serenity's other secret, Rei didn't. Serenity was positive, though, that the moment Rei saw her in her un-glamoured form -she hadn't gotten a very good look that day by the frozen stream- Rei would know exactly who she was. And Serenity wasn't quite sure how Rei would react to that… 

"My father's a cloistered priest somewhere in the Roislin Mountains," Rei said, far less breathless than Serenity. She brought her practice blade up and down in a curving swipe that had Serenity stumbling back for a moment. Rei pressed the advantage, and if it were not for a particularly quick roll on Serenity's part, the sparring match would have been quickly over.

On her feet again, Serenity asked, "Of what faith?"

"I'm not sure. He has a habit of switching deities like most people switch underwear," Rei responded dryly. Serenity laughed, and Ami, standing off to the side, gave a light chuckle as she scrubbed at Serenity's armor. Serenity had protested, embarrassed, saying she didn't want Ami as her servant. But Ami had replied that all the mending was already done, their tent was clean as could be, and Ami wasn't going to be allowed to do anything strenuous for another few weeks; she needed _something_ to do!

"My mother," Rei continued without prompting. "Died of Red Fever when I was a child, and since my father was off priesting his priestly ways, my sister Hina and I were left in the care of the Temples til we were old enough. Hina was early on chosen as a candidate for future Queenhood, and the Temples fostered her in all manner of delicacy and learning. Meanwhile, I was relatively free to do what I pleased. It really hadn't occurred to anyone that if the Temples' plans for Hina worked and she became Queen, that I would be a Princess. It wasn't til my own coronation that they began to try to 'train' me."

"Seems they didn't do a very good job," Serenity teased, and then promptly ducked as Rei retaliated with a particularly swift swipe at Serenity's head.

"Hear my silent laughter, O hilarious one," Rei responded humorlessly. Serenity only grinned, and they danced around each other's blades for a few long moments more, neither gaining the advantage. Eventually they attained 'Goddess's Judgment,' a swordsman (or swordswoman's) nickname for when match came to a draw. Serenity and Rei stood face to face, their blades crossed to point directly at each other's jugulars.

Complimentary grins were exchanged, and Serenity and Rei sheathed their dulled swords and went to collapse-sit near Ami, who gave them both tolerant welcome smiles.

"Are you finished trying to kill each other?" The blue haired woman asked pleasantly.

"Of course not," Rei responded amiably, laying down on her back and folding her hands beneath her head to gaze up at winter's clouds. "But we're pausing for now."

In complete opposition to Rei's grace, Serenity simply flopped backwards onto her back, yawing broadly and loudly. Rei and Ami exchanged amused glances- _this_ was their liege and commander? But the disbelieving looks were laced with affection as they were turned onto the dozing WarMage.

"And what of you?" Rei asked Ami. "What of your family?"

"My mother was the village midwife," Ami told her, same as she'd told Serenity and Makoto seemingly so long ago, in a similar clearing- only this clearing lacked the stream that had been present in the other. "It was she that inspired me to become a Healer, no matter what."

"And your father?"

"He…left us, when I was still in my cradle," Ami said, suddenly seeming distracted. Beside her, Serenity peeked open one eye.

"That's so sad!" The white-haired woman exclaimed. "I mean, things with my dad were never great, but at least he was around…" She left out that in her case, it would have been a good thing if he had left… But she didn't think Ami would quite appreciate that.

"It's not that bad," Ami said, flashing them both smiles. "He always sent gifts on my birthday, and my mother's, as well. I don't think it was that he didn't love us, I think he did- does, it's just that he would never have been content with a settled life."

"I can understand that," Rei answered. "When I was younger, I wanted nothing more than to be let loose of the Temple grounds."

"And now?" Serenity asked.

"Now… Now it's home," she said wistfully. Biting her lower lip, Serenity looked away. Rei noticed, and smiled gently.

"We'll all go home eventually, of that I have no doubt. I am not so immature as that I will throw a tantrum because I miss home, little mage," Rei reassured her recent friend. It felt good, to stop fighting the desire to be friendly with Serenity, to share comaradie that seemed to have sprung up unbidden between them. Smiling a bit, Serenity looked back at Rei.

"Still, I feel bad. I don't like pretending you're my prisoner. And I'm worried that an order will come from the Emperor any day now demanding your removal. No doubt the reason it hasn't come yet is because he hasn't been told you're not already in _his_ prison cells."

"Then if or when that day comes, will be our day to flee at last," Ami said. "We are close to the border, we could make a break for it."

"Sometimes I wonder why we don't just do it now…" Serenity sighed, disgruntled. She sat up, crossing her legs and playing with a bit of frozen grass. "I could do your brother so much good. Rei!" She turned to her fellow royal, gaze almost pleading. "I know where all the key camps are, the priorities of all the spies, I know the weaknesses in the security and observation webs of the nearby WarMages…I know how they think, I could help you defeat them all!"

"Keep your voice down, white top," Rei warned. Then, her tone gentling. "We stay, Cas, so you can continue to minimize the damage. Every day you send out orders to maneuver troops to places where they can be captured by my people, not killed. Every day you reorganize supply trains so that no one starves, but many give up and desert rather than continue fighting only to die. Here, you're helping to end the war sooner, just like you vowed."

"I vowed to end it, period!" Serenity groused.

"In any case, someone will eventually figure out what Sere- _Casamir_, is doing," Ami interjected, correcting herself on her near name slip-up. "And then we will have to make a run for it, or be arrested as traitors."

"Which, technically, we are…" Serenity said with a quirk of her lips. "Ironic, isn't it, that in order to save my kingdom, I am betraying it!"

"Are you betraying the hundreds of wives, thousands of children by keeping their husbands from certain death, by passing them into Elysian hands, hands that will ensure their survival and comfort til the end of the war?" Rei countered. "Are you betraying those who knowingly and willingly deprived my people of foodstuffs by giving them their just reward, while making sure they don't starve as they deserve? See things for what they really are, Casamir, or I shall be forced to knock you senseless til you're incapable of seeing anything but what I tell you." Her indignation was so potent, Serenity couldn't help but grin a bit. Ami, meanwhile, was stifling a full-out laugh. Sometimes it helped to have a pushy person in their trio- Serenity could be hopelessly silly sometimes, and sometimes Ami's gentler brand of reasoning wasn't what the white-haired princess needed.

"Rei, when we do make a run for your world, what do you think will happen?" Serenity asked out of the blue. Before answering, Rei gave a gentle inspection of the sound-dampening spell all around them, just in case a stray hunter or scout should stumble upon them. What they'd been discussing all afternoon was very, very dangerous if heard by the wrong ears.

"We should stay hidden til we get far enough past the borders," Rei said. "Then I'll lead us to a military post, where I'll introduce you as two random members of my troops that managed to escape from the capitol and come rescue me. The truth will be too dangerous, since they might not believe us til I get to my brother."

"Your brother…" With a flush of heat, Serenity remembered the King of Elysian as he had appeared to her in her Mage Trials, reassuring, supportive, strong and oh so male. He had heard the exchange between herself and the Beryl-illusion. He wasn't a fool, that much she knew without even knowing the man. He had to know that she was alive, and he probably knew who and where she was. That rose another question…why had nothing been done?

Then she frowned, remembering her own conclusions about a certain blonde soldier that had fought by her (atop-a-horse) side, similarly avoiding actually killing any of the Elysians. Then, he (had she ever learned his name?) had been caught up in that spell that she'd programmed to trap only _Elysians_… The conclusion had been obvious, even to someone as prone to thick-headedness as Serenity was; he was, in all likelihood, a spy.

Question was, was he there to spy on Serenity, or to gather intel to rescue Rei? Or both? All three were very likely scenarios, and it frustrated Serenity to no end that she didn't have more information.

Aside from that, the only thing to indicate anyone besides her friends knew who and where and what she really was, was the recent attacks. Although, come to think of it, all the attacks beforehand had been executed as if they didn't know Rei was there…

In addition, she'd heard nothing in the weekly reports from the capitol about a claim from their 'enemy' that the princess was still alive. Then again, it might have been edited out. But would Endymion demanded that the Emperor of Namoris explain himself, explain why his daughter was actually alive when he'd claimed her dead, and why she was taking Mage Trials so close to the Elysian border?

Serenity had voiced these concerns to Luna via a secure link between the new long-distance communication globes that all WarMages had received as recently as earlier that week. The globe discovered in Rei's chambers back at the old fort where Serenity had taken her Trials had borne fruit quickly, and Serenity was grateful.

"There's something you have to understand about the level of consciousness that Trials are taken in," Luna's wispy voice emanated from the globe nestled in Serenity's lap. The surface was frosted over, so she couldn't see Luna's face. Serenity was outside, a good ways from the fort walls so as to keep this meeting secret. "It is a mental plane as well as a metaphysical one. Things that happen there are akin to dreams, and while unlike dreams they do have an effect in reality, they are, like dreams, things that are easily forgotten. The Goddess has her hand on you, Serenity- it would not surprise me if the King simply forgot the discovery that the white-haired woman he helped in her Trials was actually a supposedly dead Princess."

"But that's an awfully big thing to forget…" Serenity had mussed.

"Yes, but lets not also forget that discouraging spell Demando has on you. That, combined with the Trial Realm's natural 'forgetful' tendencies, and the favor of the Goddess…well, could you blame anyone for forgetting something with all three of those things against them? And think, Serenity, are there not things about your own Trial that you yourself have a hard time recalling?"

Come to think of it, Serenity did faintly remember a part of the Trial were she was talking to a tree, but she couldn't remember at all what was said. She had often wondered if it was a mere dream, not something that actually happened. After all, talking to a tree?"

_"Thank you, Luna," Serenity told her mentor._

_"You're welcome, child. But mind, still be careful. It could be simply that our enemy King is simply lying it waiting."_

_"But waiting for what?"_

_"Who knows? Just be cautious, my princess."_

_"You too, Luna." Serenity smiled. "I'll see you soon."_

_The faint glow from beneath the frosted surface of the globe faded. Serenity shivered as she stood to head back, and not just from cold. Something wasn't adding up…_

And she still thought that things didn't add up, but there was just as little she could do about it as there was when she first thought it.

Serenity opened her mouth to suggest that they head on back, when a not-to-distant horn was sounded. Serenity frowned.

"The reinforcements are here, so soon?" Serenity mussed. They weren't due to arrive for another few days…Ah, well, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?" Positively perky, Serenity bounded to her feet, while Rei helped Ami to a standing position, loading the chainmaille shirt she'd been cleaning into a basket that Rei slung over one arm. Her strength was fully back, now, and had been for awhile. Together, the threesome made their way back to the Fort, taking backways to keep out of sight til they returned to the hut that had replaced Serenity's tent. Much of what had been burnt during the attack that Serenity had first arrived during had been repaired or rebuilt, although foodstuffs were still low, part of the reason Serenity was thankful for the reinforcements; they were to also bring food and supplies as well as men.

The exhausted troops of Fort Prism were already cheering and making preparations for the new arrivals by the time Serenity had settled Rei and Ami into the room adjoining Serenity's main hut, and she herself had changed into her WarMage uniform, a sleek, trim thing of solid black, with the crest of the Namorisian mages on her left shoulder in silver. Around her waist she fastened her favorite sword, tucking daggers into her boots. She tied her hair back with a thin black cord, then left to help with the preparations.

Her help wasn't needed, though; by the time she got out there, the gates of the still being built wall around Fort Prism were already wide open and a thin stream of men, horses, and wagons were riding, walking, and rolling in.

Serenity, per usual for someone of her ranking, simply stood by and watched, waiting for the one in command of this caravan to present himself. While she waited, she surveyed what was coming in, taking mental notes and adding to her mental database of faces…so many new men under her command… Her gut clenched. They were also supposed to send her a new Commander to run the camp- WarMages, while capable of taking command, weren't meant to command on their own. She wondered who it would be… In the communication sent to her through the new Communications Globe earlier that week, she'd been warned he was someone 'green.'

When the last of the wagons had been rolled in and tucked out of the way, the final squad of mounted men rode on in, yelping and yelling happily to be in a place more permanent than the side of a road. The gates slid shut behind them, and the tall, leanly muscled figure of the leader swung down off his horse with practiced ease. A long brown ponytail, tinted red in the brilliant winter sunlight, swung out behind him. On his sleeves were bars to identify him as a Commander. A new one, but a Commander.

Serenity took a deep breath, straightened her uniform, and strode forward to introduce herself. He'd need a tour of the compound, food, a place to rest, then reports…they'd have to work out exactly how the chain of command would work, since technically they were ranked about equal.

When he turned around, though, as if looking for someone -probably her- both of them came up short. A stable boy came to take his horse, and he didn't even seem to notice as both of them stood stock still, staring. Far sooner than Serenity, the man overcame his surprise, and a slow, confident grin spread over his nicely-shaped lips.

"Pleasure to meet you, WarMage Nathai," said the Makoto-look-alike as he stepped forward, extending his hand. Serenity took that hand, and was struck by the familiarity of it- countless times she'd had the opportunity to examine Makoto's hands, as they worked side by side in the kitchens…

She shook herself out of it, returning the handshake and exchange of respectful nods.

"And you, Commander. Your name was…?" Shock had a way of relieving one of their sense of etiquette, but the new Commander didn't seem to mind. His grin widened, deep green eyes twinkling as they turned to walk side by side towards the tent that served as Serenity's office. Beside it, the foundation and floorboards for a more permanent office were still new-smelling.

"Commander Coniah Benhail, at your service," he said with a low bow as he swept aside the office-tent flaps, all in one swift move. His movements were so familiar…

Once they were both inside, Coniah Benhail promptly turned to the desk, as if looking for something… He reached for a bit of parchment and a charcoal stick as he said, "Well, I'll bet you can't wait to get your permanent office building set up, eh?" But he sounded distracted as he scribbled something.

Knowing something was going on, and not quite sure what to do about it, Serenity responded automatically. "You have no idea. I'm not the neatest person to begin with, and this cramped space is killing me." As she said this, Coniah passed her the parchment he'd been scribbling on.

While Coniah kept talking -Serenity really didn't pay much attention- she read the short note.

'Put up a silencing spell around the tent, quick. Make it so that anyone passing hears us talk about latest attacks, plans for new buildings, etc. I need to talk to you privately, Serenity. If you need reason to trust me, then all I say is this; I wouldn't try your biscuits if you put a sword to my throat.'

Shock and realization dawned at once, and quicker than one could blink a flawless ear-fooling spell was swirling up and around the entire tent. The note crumpled in her hand, Serenity stared at 'Coniah' in shock- shock at who 'he' was, she'd realized, and shock that she hadn't known instantly.

"_Makoto_?" Serenity hissed. Laughing merrily, a laugh that suddenly went from a deep bass to a lighter alto, 'Coniah' reached beneath his coat and shirts to pull a glass bubble out into view, one that contained a glittering green lance of light; a lightning bolt. 'He' pulled it off, and at once a slimmer, only _slightly_ shorter, female version of the man that had stood before Serenity only mere half-moments before was being embraced fiercely by a white-haired mage.

"You idiot!" Serenity hissed lovingly, nearly chocking the friend she had once doubted she'd ever see again. "How did you do it? A _Commander_? Barely enough time has elapsed for you to go through basic training! Oh, you dumbo, I was joking about you going back to the capitol and disguising yourself and training them coming back and finding me and making my day so perfect and oh Goddess! Now you can join my MageGuard! Oh, say you will!" She jumped back, taking a breath after her breathless rant, letting a choking-with-laughter Makoto catch her own breath. Then she added, her tone low and fierce, "I _won't_ take no for an answer, Makoto!"

Still laughing, just as happy as Serenity, Makoto simply nodded. "Of course, white top, you know I will. It was part of the reason I went, you know."

Serenity beamed up at her taller Amazon of a friend. "Come, then, we haven't a moment to waste! You'll never guess what's happened with Rei, the Elysian Princess?"

"You're now loyal bosom friends, both dedicated to ending the war, and she's a secret member of your Mage Guard?" Makoto rattled off as Serenity reached for the tent flap, then promptly froze as the list spilled from Makoto's mouth. Her own mouth gaping, Serenity turned an accusative eye on her taller companion.  
"How," she growled lowly. "Did you know that?" She was pouting, now; she'd been looking forward to the shock on Makoto's face when she learned of Rei's and Serenity's alliance.

"Like a shark can smell blood…" Makoto trailed off, smiling. "It was fairly obvious it would happen, if you two were given half a chance to get to know one another and collaborate. Though I pity poor Ami, putting up with your combined stubbornness all alone for so long."

"Well, then, let's go let her know she's not alone any longer!" Serenity had bounced back from her disappointment, too exited again to bother being offended by the stubborn statement.

Makoto reinstated her glamour amulet, and, fully male again, followed Serenity out of the tent to the new building a few feet away, and further back. They made sure to talk loudly, but not too suspiciously so, of mundane camp things on the way. A rap on the door, then they both were inside.

Inside, Ami was on her feet, going through careful, but steady exercises to strengthen her formerly broken arm. In the corner, in a false cage of light, Rei bounced a ball off the wall that made up a wall of her cage, feigning boredom; Serenity spotted the top of a hastily hidden sword beneath her bed. Rei had also forgotten to take off the simple sandals she wore indoors to protect her feet from the still splinter-obligated wood floor.

"Rei, you can drop the cage illusion," Serenity said once the semi-permanent shielding and silencing spell around the building had been raised. She shrugged out of her rather warm over jacket, and brushed a hand against her glamour amulet beneath her shirt, wanting to deactivate it… But now, Rei was here, and she wasn't quite ready to have the Elysian Princess meet her, Serenity, as her Namorisian Princess self.

Rei looked at her with suspicion and shock as her gaze slid past her to 'Coniah,' seemingly a stranger, and a man.

"Casamir…" she said slowly.

"It's all right, highness," 'Coniah' said, stepping forward. In a simple motion, 'he' pulled 'his' own glamour amulet up and over 'his' head, and suddenly 'he' was a 'she.'

"Makoto!" Ami gasped, rushing forward to embrace her old friend, the friend she had bonded with deeply on their seemingly long ago journey to aid her struggling village. "I had begun to suspect you dead! You never wrote, like you promised!"

"I thought I could sneak letters, but I couldn't," Makoto confessed sheepishly.

"Evil," Ami hissed uncharacteristically, swatting Makoto on the shoulder with more force than a woman with a recently broken, still healing arm should have. Makoto rubbed the limb, but was grinning from ear to ear. From behind, Serenity sprung forward and caught them both in an enthusiastic group hug.

"Rei!" Serenity called imperiously. "Get your butt over here!"

Amused despite herself, Rei stood up, right through the shimmering bars of light that should have struck her unconscious, had they been real and not mere illusions. With all the grace of the priestess princess she was, Rei glided across the room and almost…elegantly joined the group hug, between Serenity and Ami.

The hug faded down to a simple, standing-in-a-circle-with-arms-around-the-shoulders-of-those-on-either-side-of-you sort of thing. Makoto and Rei were directly across from each other, something that became strikingly evident to them both when they raised their heads out of the hug, and their gazes locked.

"You once punched a man when he jested about how you were helping me," Rei recalled suddenly. "And you brought me pork broth instead of chicken when I commented, half delirious, that I preferred it."

Makoto nodded. "And you told Ser- Casamir to not seek retribution for you. You knew what it would do to her, if she had."

Slowly, broad smiles spread across both their faces at the bitter-sweet recollections. On either side of them, Serenity and Ami exchanged beaming grins.

"Aw, I _love_ you guys!" Serenity squealed a squeal far beyond her age and status, squeezing them all back into a condensed bundle of friends. All present laughed, including Rei.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot," Serenity said, pulling yet another cord out from beneath her shirt. On it were the two remaining Gems, and the spell-shrunken locket given to her by Selene. Quite ceremoniously, she removed the green one from the leather cord, slipping it back over her head once she had it freed. From one of her boots she slipped her favorite dagger. A simple thing, it was the same she'd used with Ami and Rei.

Again, quite ceremoniously, she presented them to Makoto, who took the items and without any hesitation whatsoever, nicked her finger- rather enthusiastically, for instead of a nick, it was a decent sized slice that she squeezed to get that ever-valuable drop of life-liquid to well up and drop from her finger onto the polished surface of the Green Guardian Gem. With a pale green flash, the blood vanished.

Just as with Ami and Rei's, for a split moment a drop of blood that hadn't come from Makoto was visible on the other side of the them, then with a silver glow it was absorbed- Serenity's blood that she'd given it at the same time she'd given blood to all the gems.

Next, still on the cord, Serenity presented the Moon Locket. Makoto pressed her bloody finger to it, too. With another green glow, the red liquid vanished, and for a split moment Serenity felt the Locket hum warmly.

Ami reached over and took Makoto's hand in her own, and ran her finger over the cut on Makoto's digit, scabbing it over with the tiniest of Healer's power. Serenity levitated the Green Gem above her palm, and with a mental shove sent it floating over to Makoto, who snatched it out of the air with a triumphant grin. Examining it and the solitary metal loop through one end, she said, "I'll think I'll make an earring out of it. It's all the rage now, you know, for dashing young men to wear a single bauble dangling from one ear."

"You would pick that," Rei drawled in amused response. Makoto shot her a cheeky grin, and Rei only shook her head.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of," Serenity said, beaming once more. Her Mage Guardians looked at her warily, but all three of them moved to late. Instantly, Serenity had them entrapped in a second group hug. Although, truth be told, they didn't exactly fight it tooth and nail…

It was a glorious moment, one none of them would forget throughout the rest of their lives, through the dark times and the light, through the good and the bad. Excluding their own personal, solo experiences, only one other moment after this would outshine it.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you guys?" Serenity sighed.

"Yes, Princess, you have," Makoto sighed tolerantly, but she was smiling widely nonetheless.

"'Princess?'" Rei echoed curiously, one eyebrow raised.

They could have covered it up, and they knew it. A royal nickname wasn't an uncommon one for a WarMage. It was how Rei had reasoned away why she'd called Serenity 'her princess' the night they'd exchanged the initial blood vows. Serenity had known this moment would come, when she'd have to tell Rei of the rest of her secret identity. Now was that time.

Serenity took a deep breath as what remained of the group hug disbanded, everyone taking a step away from what had been the center of their huddle.

"Rei, there's something else about me you need to know," she said.

She dropped the glamour, and Princess Serenity stood in the middle of the room, and confronted the sister of her father's enemy.

"My father doesn't know I'm alive." Serenity said softly after a long, harsh moment. Rei's gaze remained completely impassive. It was impossible to tell if she was even surprised.

"Nothing has changed, Rei, believe me!" Serenity continued. "I'm still me, I'm still your friend. I'm still fighting to end this war! That's why I've vowed to end this war, because I was used as an excuse to start it! You can't imagine what that's like, Rei, having so many lives on your shoulders, the guilt… This is why I can't give up, this is why I need you!" Serenity's pleading faded. On either side of her, Ami and Makoto waited as Rei's gaze tilted towards the ground, the rest of her completely unmoving.

Silence.

The tension that couldn't have been cut with the sharpest knife suddenly exploded when there was a loud, abrupt knock on the door, and a soldier's voice from outside called, "Message from the capitol, sires! The Emperor himself sends word to WarMage Casamir Nathai! It's urgent, sire!"

Ice poured over Serenity's heart. Rei's solid gaze rose to pierce directly through Serenity as she said, "Your father doesn't know you're alive, hm?"

"Rei-"

Rei whirled, a vortex of flame-red light suddenly swelling all around her as she slipped down into a cross-legged sitting position within her cage of illusions. A silencing spell; she'd blocked out Serenity's voice and everything out.

* * *

"Help…" Minako's voice, deepened and masculinized by the glamour, was hoarse and guttural. She mock-stumbled from tree to tree, cradling her left arm against her and using her other to keep her upright. She was limping heavily, and there was a sizable gash on her brow, her lips split in multiple places. 

The ruse was almost automatic; she'd done it so often. In different guises, different places, different scenarios, put playing the helpless, desperate injured one was almost habitual to her.

While her legs were stumbling and her arms were flailing, Minako's mind was racing over the almost unbelievable piece of information she'd gotten just before departing Kunzite and the Elysian camp.

"I should really-" Minako was cut off, yet again, but the insistent kisses being laid all over her face, neck, cheeks, and lips by Kunzite who was half on top of her. "-really get going…" she murmured, turning her face a bit to capture his mouth with her own.

"Yes, you should," Kunzite's murmur rumbled against her, and she grinned as he made absolutely no move to let her go.

"Kunzite…" Minako sighed reluctantly. "I mean it. You remember the plan; we talked about it last night. And the night before. And the night before that… It's been nearly a week, love. If I wait much longer, I'll be suspected when I do go back."

Kunzite's head fell into the crook of her neck and shoulder, and he heaved a great sigh against the sensitive skin there. Minako did her best not to wiggle, knowing that any wiggling of any kind could lead to things that would prevent her leaving for another couple hours, at least.

"Very well," Kunzite pulled away, pecking her on the forehead before rolling back to let her slide out of bed, then he himself swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood, stretching as he did so. Minako, bending to pick up her discarded clothing, snuck a peek over her shoulder, and smiled appreciatively. Kunzite caught her peeping, and gave her a slight, amused quirk of his lips.

Both forced themselves to turn away, and got dressed.

A little while later, Minako was sitting in the supply barrack, rummaging through the discarded extra clothing to find her Namorisian uniform that had been confiscated. At last finding it, she donned it quickly, not bothering to go back to the room that was now Kunzite's command center and living quarters. Dressed, Minako closed her eyes and reinstated the glamour of a young, tall, muscled blonde man, then set to fixing herself a most gruesome mask of quite convincing injuries.

About a dozen gashes, two dozen abrasions, half a dozen large blue-black-yellow bruises, one broken arm, one sprained ankle later, Minako limped out of the supply shed. She beamed broadly at the dumbfounded, shocked, and semi-horrified looks on the faces of the Elysian troops that she passed on he way back to Kunzite's 'office.' She was leaving, and she wanted to say goodbye.

That, and she wanted to see his reaction to her illusionary state… He'd never seen her as a man, before. Entering his office, though, Minako found Kunzite standing with his arms crossed in front of the now very clean desk, the standard communication globe on it's stand before him glowing faintly and containing the familiar face of Nephlyte, another one of King Endymion's Generals, as well as a fellow Councilmember.

It wasn't the sight of Nephlyte's face that surprised her. Rather, it was the tail end of a sentence that she caught that extracted the shocked exclamation that had Kunzite and Nephlyte's head turning in her direction.

"…I know it's hard to believe, but the Princess Serenity is alive."

"What?" Minako hissed. The two faces turned on her, both of them instantly suspicious at the sight of a stranger in Namorisian clothing. Distractedly, Minako dismissed the glamour. Instantly Kunzite and Nephlyte's expressions calmed. Minako strode forward, planting herself in front of Kunzite, before the communication globe.

"What was that about the Namorisian princess?"

"She's alive, as far as we can tell," Nephlyte told her, his own face pensive. "I don't know how I didn't sense her… It was the first thing Endymion had me do after we were accused of the murder, was Starsearch for her. There was nothing. But now that I search, she's there, one of the brightest stars out there, actually… Quite puzzling."

Minako was frowning more severely than Kunzite had ever seen. He'd stepped a bit to the side when she'd elbowed in front of him, and how his own frown was reflecting hers in intensity. There was silence for a moment, then…

"I knew she was alive." Minako stated matter of factly, eliciting looks of dual surprise and confusion on the faces of the two men (semi, on one case) present.

"Mina?" Nephlyte asked in an inquiring tone.

"I knew she was alive. Somehow…somehow, I forgot." Her voice was cold, low, and fierce. Both men knew why; you didn't 'forget' things like that. Someone had made her forget, and Minako, when she found him or her, was going to make sure they paid for their trespass on her memories.

Nephlyte then frowned. "King Endymion was saying something similar."

"I'm not surprised; we saw her together, and probably forgot together," Minako murmured. Briefly, she explained how she'd viewed the battle between the white-haired Casamir Nathai, the very one she'd been trying to get close to, and her illusionary adversaries, how when Endymion had arrived a Princess Beryl illusion had begun her attack, and 'Casamir's own responses had given her away.

Then…they'd simply forgotten that detail of the occurrence.

"This deserves further investigation," Kunzite said gravely. Nephlyte's head nodded.

"We're working on it, over here. Endymion has all the available Priests and Mages above Novice level trying to trace who put a memory enchantment on him. So far, no luck. Whoever did this…" He shook his head. "Whoever did this, Kunzite, Minako, is someone we don't want to mess with, I can tell you that much right now. Not unless we've got Namoris, Coloniousia, Berinfyt, Nevfar, and all other magically inclined nations on our side.

"There's…something else." Nephlyte said. "There hasn't been much proof on it, since Endymion has most of the mages working on tracing that memory thing and trying to get more information on the not-so-dead Princess Serenity, but a few mages have mentioned feeling a distant, faint, but building condensation near Hoilizn Pass. It's our weakest point right now, so some of us are getting worried over here. While you're trying to get to that WarMage Princess, if you can, try and get some intel on that area, would you Mina?"

Minako nodded. "I'll try," she said. "But no promises."

Nephlyte nodded. "No promises." He seemed to look off to the side for a moment, then looked back to Minako and Kunzite. "Time for me to go. King is calling a meeting. I swear, you two, he's about ready to waltz down to the border and right on into Fort Prism himself…"

"You can't let him," Kunzite said stonily.

"I was mostly jesting, Kunzite," Nephlyte told him. But then he frowned. "But then again, not entirely."

"We both know our King. He is intelligent and good at what he does, but he is still young and prone to rashness. Watch him, Nephlyte. Don't_ let him come down here." _

"If he orders it, there'll be little we can do, but I know I and the others will try," Nephlyte told him. Kunzite nodded; he'd asked all he could. "Stay safe, friends."

Then the communication globe winked out, and both Minako and Kunzite were left with feelings of immense dread in the pits of their stomachs.

Don't 

Now, limping through the woods, Minako was suddenly pressed with the heavy sense of the need to _hurry_… She fake-hobbled a little faster. An oh so faint, heavenly beautiful voice full of love and passion brushed her mind so briefly that she didn't really catch it as more than an idea, but it was an idea that made her drop the limp all together.

'Hurry,' the voice said. 'More is at stake than your life…more than your king's life…more than your friend's life…Hurry, my vessel of my Love, hurry!'

And had Minako perchanced to look up, she would have spied a lithe, inhumanly boneless-looking woman languishing against the base of the tree, the tree on whose branches she sat looking down at the mortal who bore her mark. In a swirl of silver snow, a form familiar to all of the land's religious faithful appeared beside her sibling.

"Everything is ready…" Selene sighed. "Now for the event itself."

"Things are coming together," Aphrodite murmured, twirling a strand of blonde hair around a glowing finger.

"Or apart," a third voice, low and menacing, growled out. The two goddesses didn't even look as a man clad in nothing but fire and his own strength appeared hovering behind him, the pressure of his own heat drifts beneath him keeping him afloat and melting the snow on the trees and the ground below.

"Such a pessimist, Ares," Aphrodite sighed.

"But we would expect nothing less," another voice replied absently. A forth form appeared, the trunk very tree Aphrodite and Selene sat upon melding and twisting till an almost artful relief of a naked woman could be seen in the wood, her skin patterned like the wood she had emerged from.

"Hello, Gaea," Selene greeted her second eldest sibling, after Ares. Gaea gazed up, and nodded regally in response, her vine-hair swirling around her.

"To return to the matter at hand," a liquid voice rose like the whistling of steam from below, and from the large puddle of snow that had been melted by Ares, a sprite swirled up into existence. Her legs were melded together, and flowed downward to remain joined to the water from which she had risen.

"Amphitrite, you grace us with your presence?" Selene asked, an eyebrow raised. The haughtily intelligent goddess of the sea and healing sniffed, a sound like a slow stream suddenly rushing, then fading back down to a trickle.

"I have invested interest in this as well, you know," Amphitrite retorted. "Do you know how much prodding it took to get _my_ prodigy to grow a backbone? If she dies because she chose to follow your granddaughter, Selene, you will not be able to begrudge me tampering with genetics to save me the time of breeding another one over _another_ five generations."

"Oh, it was only four and half, Amphi," Aphrodite retorted, gazing into the distance to where her own prodigy was plodding along through the snow. She gauged the distance one Princess Minako of House Aino had to go, and the travel time of that one key letter on it's way to one Princess Serenity…right…this…moment…

Now, if things timed out the way they were supposed to…then the match to light the candle should be striking right…about…now…

* * *

"Sire?" Came the soldier's voice from outside. Glamours went back up almost out of reflex, and Makoto went to the door. 

"I'll take it, soldier. You're dismissed." The words were simple, but they did the job. The soldier left, and Makoto closed the door.

The silence was palpable, and Serenity's eyes brimmed with thick tears. She dashed them away with the back of her hand, rubbing harshly for a moment before turning away from Rei's motionless form, holding her hand out to Makoto, who handed her the letter mutely.

"I'm going to read this outside," Serenity murmured, tightening her hold on her glamour, adding a bit to it to hide the redness of her eyes while she was at it.

Outside, she made her way 'round to the back of the building. She should have had them put in a back door, she mussed. Once in the shadow of her office/living quarters, Serenity sniffled only once before tearing open the letter, skimming it lightly. Her eyes widening with shock at every word…

"A final attack…" Serenity breathed. "All top ranked WarMages…called to the warfront…final battle…secretly amassed army…lead by Beryl…_Beryl_?" Serenity stood up straight, pushing away from the wall she'd been leaning against. Was her father insane? Beryl couldn't organize a _ballroom party_, much less an attack that would 'end the war…'

He had to know something no one else did… Beryl had to have something, or done something, to convince him she could do this… Or at least, was going to do something…

The bottom of Serenity's stomach fell out, and cold fear clutched at her heart.

She read the letter again, this time mouthing the words to herself. She didn't dare read it aloud, but she had to do something to make sure her brain wasn't playing tricks on her…

But still, the second reading told Serenity exactly what the first one had.

Still, Serenity read it a third time. Still the same. But this time she did pay attention to things she hadn't during the first and second reading. First that leaped out at her was that it wasn't just the top ranked WarMages that were being called to the warfront, it was also the highest ranking Commanders, Generals, and Captains. That meant Demando would be there, she realized with a furrowed brow. Luna, too.

Suddenly desiring to talk to the only other person in the same predicament as her that she could talk to without endangering herself and her friends, Serenity turned, intending to grab the communication globe and tote it to a private place; she needed to talk to her mentor and friend. Maybe Luna would know what to do…

* * *

Minako reached the end of the woodland area, coming to a halt just before the inside of the treeline. Just beyond it she could see, luck of all lucks, the building she thought was the WarMage's. She couldn't be too sure, since she was seeing it from behind. Minako had deliberately come from the wrong direction, wanting it to look like she'd been wandering for while, and then just stumbled upon Fort Prism by accident. Well, it was partially true; she'd stumbled upon the WarMage's hut by accident. 

Minako caught her breath for a moment, then slowly, silently, moved forward. She wished she had enough energy to spare on casting the Veil, but the way she was right now…if something unexpected happen, exhausted as she was, she'd be hard put to get out and summon Kunzite, and the rest of the contingent laying in wait, with the communicator ring looped around her left pinkie toe.

Coming to a halt behind the last tree, Minako paused to hide behind it when she spied someone leaning against the back of the building she was aiming for. Discreetly as possible, using every ounce of magicless stealth she could, Minako peeked around the tree trunk to see who it was, spy out the best way to deliver herself in the most believable I've-been-lost-in-the-woods fashion.

Instead of planning, though, Minako found herself simply watching, amazed at her further good fortune.

The long-sought after Princess Serenity, Casamir Nathai, WarMage of Namoris, formerly-tormented-by-a-false-image-of-King-Endymion, captor of Princess Rei of Elysian, superior to Aiden Roshan, the soldier Minako was impersonating, was leaning against her own building with a weariness that shocked Minako. Such a powerful young woman. Was it possible for her to be as weak as she looked right then?

She was smaller than Minako remembered from the hazy Mage Trial she and Endymion had intruded upon, for with her magic sight and her knowledge of the glamour to guard her against the glamour's effects, Minako saw right through the disguise to the glittering silhouette of a young woman beneath. Young, indeed- she wasn't more than eighteen!

Could this possibly be the little sprite that had caused them so much puzzlement these past two months? Could this be the woman who was indirectly responsible or this war? Could this be she, who defied an Emperor, disguised herself as a man and grew to be one of the most powerful mages in the known world in _less than year_?

Minako couldn't believe it…She'd seen paintings of the mysteriously secretive and elusive Princess Serenity, but they'd all been paintings of a respectable princess, not this…well, this person before Minako now. She was just so…so…

"She's so cute_!" _Minako exclaimed to herself, grinning for a moment. Then that grin faded as she realized that the 'cute' warrior/princess/mage/fugitive before her was frowning severely, evidence of earlier crying visible beneath the glamour. Minako frowned. What was wrong? Surprised at herself that she should care, Minako paused when she saw Princess Serenity's lips moving, silently. She was reading the letter to herself, and judging by the disbelieving expression on her face, Minako would guess that it was for the good second or third time.

cuteMinako exclaimed to herself, grinning for a moment. Then that grin faded as she realized that the 'cute' warrior/princess/mage/fugitive before her was frowning severely, evidence of earlier crying visible beneath the glamour. Minako frowned. What was wrong? Surprised at herself that she should care, Minako paused when she saw Princess Serenity's lips moving, silently. She was reading the letter to herself, and judging by the disbelieving expression on her face, Minako would guess that it was for the good second or third time. 

Pocketing her thoughts and ponderings about this enigma that was 'so cute,' Minako concentrating on reading the pert pink lips that melded themselves around the words on the page before the princess.

And when Minako began processing what that letter said, by way of Princess Serenity's moving lips, her eyes went wide with shock. She'd heard what Nephlyte had said about rumors and faint sensations by the mages, but this…? So sudden… How? How, how had the Emperor raised an army of such massive proportions without them knowing? _How_?

Looking at Princess Serenity, Minako's empathic tendencies kicked in, and she knew without a doubt that this news troubled the Namorisian WarMage as much as it troubled the Elysian spy that was watching her, without a doubt. She also knew, with far more clarity than she'd ever known something before, that this woman was her ally, not her enemy.

So, when the Princess Serenity turned on her heel, purposefully, Minako gambled the lives of her friends, her King, and the victory of her adopted Kingdom when she dropped all her disguises, stepped out into plain view and asked the question that would determine how the rest of both her life and the life of Princess Serenity went.

**__**

To Be Continued…

Note: _Amphitrite is the Greek Goddess of the sea, a female counterpart to Poisidon/Triton, if you will. The goddess of intelligence part is me, a little creative license, though there IS mention that she was incredible smart and wise._

First off, a major edit has been done to Chapter Five and Chapter Seven.

Chapter Five: There was a part where Luna and Demando were having a meeting in Demando's office, during which Demando confesses he knows who Casamir really is. During this meeting, Minako is listening in beneath an invisibility spell. She rushes back to Elysian to tell of her findings. The meeting is still there; Minako's involvement has been completely deleted. Now, all she saw when she was there is where Rei was and the state she was in. That's all she reports when she goes back.

In Chapter Seven: Originally, Serenity blood-linked the Four Gems to the crystal bauble Seiya had sent her. That's changed; now, Serenity blood-linked them to the Moon Locket given to her during her Trials by Goddess/Grandmother Selene.

A Huge Honkin' Thank You to Istar for pointing out that I'd forgotten to mention all this!

Now, for your regularly scheduled author's notes…

Well, now! What a whirlwind! Definitely one of the most, if not the most, potent chapters in this story so far. Probably will be topped only by the climax itself.

There was actually supposed to be about two more chapters between this one and Chapter Eight, but when I stated to write them it just felt…awkward and forced, and very, very dragged out. So, I did some snipping!

And, for all you fellow romance addicts, I managed to wiggle in some pretty semi-heavy Minako and Kunzite petting in here. I'm considering writing a slightly more adult version, to be posted on my site. And for those of you who are going, 'Who the hell cares about Minako and Kunzite? We want Sere and Endy mush!' Never ye fear;

NEXT CHAPTER, ENDYMION AND SERENITY (finally) MEET FACE TO FACE!

Woot! That's right, ladies and gents, your romance-waiting is nearly at an end! Now, if you're all really, really nice, I'll put in some substance, and not just, "And the King of Elysion and the future Queen of Namoris at last came face to face… To be Continued.' Bwahaha. I'll do it, you know I will! So, -points to review button below- tell me what you think. Honestly, please; this was a pretty crucial chapter, and all kidding aside I would really appreciate critique on this one, if nothing else.

Until next time, duckies!

__

-Amber Penglass

ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY


	10. Chapter Ten

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

Daisy31, Mouse32, Jaz7, allyanna, Fire Dolphin, Taylor9.0, astro, Silenced Doves, Seren Lunar Echo, Serene Amethyst, Paige Halliwell, Faraday, SilentStar-009, UnknownBeauty, love it, AngelGrl185, zilla girl, Moonlightshadows, cute kitten, Carby6, Sapphire Midnight, Anna Chan, Rosaleena,Stef, LibitinaDe Averna, Jing2, Knight Kitten, Silver-Selene, Elizabeth22, Spirit-hime, dezzi, DoomReeper, StarStruckLoser, tearsofthefallen, SJ, Sumire-kun, Terri.

**Adyen** _(Thanks for letting me know about the double paragraphs!)_

**Nimbirosa** _(Oh, goodness, moving? I've moved a lot, you have my heartfelt good lucks all around. Hope you like the new place!)_

**MintChocolate5** _(Yes, the meeting of Senshi and Generals will be quite interesting, I promise...mwahaha...)_

**Istar** (_I know I already replied to you in an e-mail, m'darling beta, but I thought I'd go ahead and give you a shout out anyways. You know I file and save all your critique for reference for when I go to turn this into a novel? Yes, yes I do.)_

**Vampire-Haruka **_(Yes, all the Senshi will be making an appearance eventually.)_

**AirDreanna **_(First off, yes, this story will eventually be made originally and published. Second, you're right that Gaea would be more suited to Endymion...I think I had a reason for assigning her to Makoto, but now I can't remember... -sigh- I hate it when I do that...)_

**Chibi J** _(You voiced several excellent points in your review, and although I'd love to write a gazillion page reply, I'll just address the point you made about Endymion assigning his mages to the memory mystery; I believe I said 'all available' mages, meaning any that weren't being used for the war effort. All mages have different talents in different areas, and mages who specialize in memory or mind healing wouldn't nessecarily be all that usefull on the battlefield, now would they? But it's a good point, and one I will have to clarify in the rewrite. So thanks for pointing it out!)_

**TenshiSailor **_(Good point with the incest. But no, that's not the case; Endymion is simply Gaea's chosen, not her descendant. Even if he were, he and Serenity would be so far down the line of descendants that incest really wouldn't be an issue. I mean, regardless of if you believe in evolution or divine creation (as I do), we all came from the same two peopleor same batch of monkeys, so we're all related anyways when you think about it...Just really, really, really distantly.)_

**Counterfeit Lord**_ (Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married? Can I marry you? You totally made my day with that review, and it was, as I recall, a rather icky day for personal reasons and you just cheered me right up. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for tha glorious review. I'm sorry to see you don't have any writings posted; someone with such a good grasp of what it means to be a writer -enjoying it, letting it follow, etc- I have no doubt would be a credible writer themselves. So again, I thank you, and did I mention I live in Vegas? Lovely little wedding chapel ten minutes away...)_

**SlrMagica** _(Good Lord, I'm DYING to find out where you saw me referenced! Aria's Ink, you say? I checked out that site -which is positively lovely- and_ _I found nothing! tears I'd like to thank whoever credited me, if you still know. Aside from that, thanks for the lovely comment!)_

**Diana Joy** _(Yes, I ended up agreeing with you and a few others who mentioned that the ending of chapter nine seemed rushed. If you go back and look, you'll see I altered_ _it. As for Serenity being stalker-ish, well...it's my opinion that the manga portrays her that way anyways, since it's fate and all.)_

**Midnight Nemesis**_ (Oh, you'll see it completed one day...on a Barnes & Noble's bookshelf, at that...)_

**Shinigami **_(Makoto joins the guard in this chapter, actually. As for the others, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else. .)_

**Eme** (_'Fraid you'll have to wait a bit longer for some ass-kicking lightning Jupiter action, sorries_.)

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

**Everyone who read chapter nine less than three days after it was posted, please return to chapter nine and note that at the end, Minako no longer actually confronts Serenity, she stops short. If you're not sure which version you read, please go back and refresh yourself, otherwise this will seem slightly confusing. My deepest apologies for breaking continium, but based on the advice of friends and betas and my own nit picky inner muse, I decided to re do Serenity and Minako's meeting, which warranted the editing of chapter nine. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**_-Amber_**

* * *

This is where the last chapter ended;

…_So, when the Princess Serenity turned on her heel, purposefully, Minako gambled the lives of her friends, her King, and the victory of her adopted Kingdom when she dropped all her disguises, stepped out into plain view and asked the question that would determine how the rest of both her life and the life of Princess Serenity went._

* * *

Minako opened her mouth to ask that question- 

"Commander!" A young, male voice called out, urgently. A youth, no more than fifteen –another who had lied about his age to join the military, no doubt- came skidding into view at the end of the wide 'alley' between Serenity's cabin and the ones next to hers. "Comma- Oh, good, WarMage, sir!"

Minako receded into the shadows, cursing swiftly to herself. Then, just as swiftly, she realized that she had probably been saved. What would the supposedly dead princess have done? Welcomed her with open arms, trusted her on sight? No. Warmage 'Nathai' had to be a decently cautious individual, to have survived so long. Minako knew this. So, back to plan A it was… It was a better one, one that would arrange things so that Rei would be present to vouch for her when she at last revealed that the Elysians knew of Princess Serenity's secret.

Silently thanking whatever deity had sent the youth when they had, Minako backed away into the shadows, watching as the young officer babbled off about something relatively important to the exiled princess in disguise…

Under any other circumstance, Serenity would have found Cadet Melvi's enthusiasm amusing, even contagious. The news he bore, though, thoroughly eradicated any amusement she might have derived from his glowing-from-being-so-near-the-most-famous-WarMage-ness.

A scouting party had gone missing nearly four days ago. Leading it had been the blonde youth that had assisted Serenity in that battle when first arriving at Fort Prism seemingly so long ago, whose name she had finally learned was –or had been- Aiden Roshan. Suspicion, naturally, ran rampant in Serenity's mind. Guilt, too…she somehow doubted the Elysians would be as heartless to her men as the Namorisians would have been to Elysians, but she nevertheless felt responsible for not following up on her knowledge that 'Aiden' was a spy. She had assumed Aiden's only goal would be herself or Rei. She'd been arrogant, and it had cost her five good men.

There had been no sign of them. Serenity wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not… No sign meant no bodies, but it also meant they had no idea about the safety of their Fort. Those men had left _before_ most of the new defenses had at last been finalized within the last few days, but still… As a precaution, Serenity had completely re-arranged the sentry/scout routes and routines, and posted extra watches, and flung up a few extra movement-triggered wards. It was all she could do.

But that had been then. This was now, and Cadet Melvi was rambling off that shortly after she'd left with the letter from the capitol, Commander Benhail had been called away to meet a second messenger, this one being one of their own scouts. Makoto 'Benhail' had sent for Serenity right away.

Serenity entered the large tent a ways away that would now serve as 'Coniah Benhail's office. Inside, the stench of sickness assaulted Serenity's nostrils. No longer a delicate, sheltered princess, she nevertheless found herself whipping up a stench-filtering cloud beneath her nose. Her eyes brightened, though, when she spied the man leaning heavily into the chair he sat in; he was one of the missing scouting party!

Then she registered the man's battered, beaten, thoroughly ill form. Ami was there, the light blue glow of her healing power already flowing from her hands into his. With 'his' arms crossed, Makoto stood to the side, frowning severely.

"What's happened?" Serenity asked. She took note for the first time in a while, perhaps in spite of her newly revealed-to-Rei-secret, of just how masculine her disguised voice sounded…it threw her off, and she suppressed a wince.

"WarMage…" the man wheezed. Serenity unconsciously laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush, soldier," she told him comfortingly. "Rest a moment." She turned to Makoto. "What do you know?"

"Lieutenant Fiore just stumbled into camp a few minutes ago," Makoto told her, her own voice deceptively deeper. "I was already here, in my 'office,' so I sent for you and Kenn. So far, poor guy's been too dead on his feet to say a word."

"Spy," came the croak just as Makoto finished speaking. Both Commanders looked to the man, who managed a shaky breath and a thankful nod to Ami. "Sirs, there's a spy in your midst. I don't know if she's returned or not, but she will."

Instantly, Ami, Makoto and Serenity exchanged tense glances. What was this man talking about? Was he talking about them? The man's next words cleared their fears, but launched a new one.

"That new blonde boy, Roshan, sirs. Turned into a girl right in front of us, he did, when we was ambushed by some filthy Elysians." He spat on the floor, then instantly looked sheepish. "Beggin' your pardon, sirs… They kept us locked up, they did. I managed to escape, though…don't know what'll happen to the others…" He turned glum.

"Did they beat you? Not feed you? Ridicule you?" Serenity found herself asking, half challenging, half wanting to confirm her own suspicions about how Elysians treated their prisoners… To her triumph, the man hesitated, then admitted, "No, sir."

"As for Roshan, we were already aware of his…spyness," Serenity searched for the proper word, and settled on a semi-invented one.

"Twas a she, sire. Like I said, changed right in front of us…"

"Really." Makoto's voice was impassive. She and Serenity exchanged glances again, while Ami's eyes, fixated on her task of bandaging one of the man's feet, glimmered a bit. All wondered what this could mean…

"I assumed 'she' was after myself or the Elysian princess," Serenity told the man with a hint of a mournful sigh. "That was my mistake. I'm sorry you had to pay for it…" she resisted the urge to bite her lip. She sure had been making a lot of mistakes, lately…

"Nothing more to be done now," Makoto observed. "Healer Kenn, please get this man to the infirmary bungalow. Get some food in him."

"Of course, sir," Ami kept a respectful tone in her voice, but was unable to suppress the hint of an amused twitch out of the movement of her lips. Pretending obedient subservience to a good friend was too odd a sensation to resist all humor. The moment the blue-haired healer moved to help the man to his feet, however, the enthusiastic Cadet Melvi made another appearance, bursting in, pausing long enough for a brief salute to the two present Commanders, then began spouting off…

"Slow down!" Makoto groused. Instantly, Melvi halted his blurtings, took a deep breath, then repeated himself in an intelligible fashion.

"Sirs, another of the missing scouting party just showed up. They're escorting him in now, they sent me ahead. He wants to talk to the Commander right away, sirs, and is in sore need of a healer, but since Healer Kenn was already here…"

They were saved from further ramblings, even if they were tolerably slower, by a trio of men entering the office tent, which suddenly felt much, much smaller than Serenity had thought previously. Between two of the men -sentries- was the roughened, shivering, bloody Aiden Roshan.

Fiore and Minako-disguised-as-Roshan spotted each other at the same time. Together, they exclaimed, "Elysian!" and "Oh, shit." respectively. Fiore, despite his weakened state, leaped for the Elysian, his obvious intent to tackle and strangle halted by Ami, who grabbed him by the half-finished bandaging around his torso and hauled him back, half tossing andhalf shoving him back into his chair and _sitting_ on him to keep him there.

"Control yourself, Lieutenant!" Makoto snapped, and while Fiore glared and glowered at 'Roshan,' he obeyed, wincing as Ami shifted while getting off him once she was convinced he would listen to Makoto.

When the Commanders didn't rebuke the accusation, the sentries on either side of 'Roshan' tightened their hold on the man that, momentarily ago, they'd been holding onto to support, not to restrain. Serenity approached the spy, meeting his gaze. Well, this was certainly unexpected... Very unexpected, and Serenity has having a hard time reigning in her surprise and her sudden lack of knowledge of how to deal with this mess that had just been dropped into her lap. She hadn't forgotten how he'd helped her the day of the attack, defending her while –as she had been- avoiding actually killing anyone…

"What's your name?" She asked. "Your real name? Are you truly under a glamour, truly a woman, as the good Lieutenant claims?"

'Roshan's' lips pressed into a firm, almost pouty straight line. "Requesting privacy before I answer that, sir."

Behind Serenity, Makoto snorted. "'Sir?' We're not your superiors, spy. Don't bother with titles." 'Roshan's' gaze flitted from Serenity to Makoto, registering the new face.

"All right," 'he' said. "But I still want to talk to the WarMage alone, to explain a few things first."

"More like to murder him, y'mean!" Fiore growled.

"Enough, Lieutenant!" Makoto barked. "Healer Kenn, please escort him out of here."

Ami wanted to stay, that much was obvious. It was just as obvious that they'd have more luck getting the Elysian to talk with fewer ears. Serenity was considering dismissing everyone- she was pretty sure she could handle one injured spy. She was, after all, the WarMage…

But then she frowned, spying something she hadn't seen before. A well-hidden, absolutely brilliant-once-spotted swell of power within the turncoat before her. It was small and condensed, but all the more powerful for it… 'Roshan' was trying to hide that 'he' was very, very magically inclined.

"Leave," Serenity commanded suddenly, directing the words to the two sentries. They tensed, hesitated, then at last left 'Roshan' to stand on 'his' own, and moved to stand outside the tent. Serenity wove a simple sound-blocking spell, making a mental note to install a permanent one later on, then planted her hands on her hips as she examined the dilemma before her.

"Whatever you have to say, it can be said in front of my Commander," Serenity told the blonde. 'Roshan' hesitated.

"I would like to have Princess Rei present." Roshan said after a moment of heavy silence She added, "There are things you need to know, WarMage, that she can verify."

Serenity and Makoto exchanged calculating glances. It would be a good way, if nothing else, for Serenity to offer…what? A peace offering to Rei, perhaps? One of trust? She nodded, then, and Makoto left. 'Roshan' and Serenity stood, sizing each other up. Serenity took the opportunity to discreetly delve deeper into her 'subordinate,' examining that well of power that was oddly familiar.

Minako, in turn, took a moment to scrutinize the woman-glamoured-as-a-man before her. A princess disguised as a soldier, a sorceress hiding as a WarMage, a young woman wrapped in the duties of a far older adult… Respect began to solidify within the exiled royal. She was distracted from this odd feeling, though –Minako rarely trusted- by a new sensation.

'_Rei!'_ her heart and mind together exclaimed. Coming closer; she'd recognize that low, simmering heat of an aura anywhere. She turned to face the entrance to the tent at the same moment the Priestess-Princess Rei of Elysian was ushered in ahead of Commander Benhail.

Rei, in a simple but well mended set of prisoner's pants and shirt, came up short when she took in the sight of a battered, bloodied, obviously still very cold blonde man that stood only a scant inch or two shorter than her. The face was foreign to her, utterly and completely.

But…

That stance…

That grin, so bright and open…

And those eyes, that suddenly flickered from a man's plain brown to a woman's brilliant, lash-fringed blue…

And that particular shade of blonde, shimmering like frosted gold even beneath the grime and the melting snow…

Rei hadn't gotten to be High Priestess of the Flame for nothing- fire had a way of revealing truth, of searing away lies. And just so, that same quality of truth-revealing granted itself to Rei at the precise moment she needed it.

"Mi…" she choked, an odd occurrence for her. For once, she didn't care. She swallowed, tried again, taking a step away from Makoto and towards the strange 'man.' "Minako?"

A minut shake of her head, and Rei halted her sudden advance towards the girl, an accusingly confused look on her face. Then, shaking herself free of her shock, as much as she could, she understood. She looked sharply to Serenity and commanded, "Put up a silencing shield."

Eyelids lowered into a flat-expression of a glower, Serenity grumbled, "What do you take me for? There's always a shield on my offices." She crossed the proverbial fingers behind her back, not wanting the critical woman to know that she'd only just moments ago reinforced a temporary one...

"Just making sure," the blonde spy chirped, then with a flamboyancy that once and for all told Rei who the newcomer was, the blonde dispelled an impressively complex glamouring spell that even Makoto whistled at, softly, as layer after layer dissipated into a swirling vortex of golden glitter. When the last layer peeled away from her skin, the only three things left of the dead-on-his-feet soldier Roshan was the hair color, the eyes, and the battered Namorisian uniform.

"Minako!" Rei breathed, striding forward and in one big swoop gathering the shorter woman into her arms and holding her tight, cursing softly under her breath the whole while. "Damn blonde idiot," she hissed, still holding Minako. "Should have known you'd be stupid enough to try something like this…damn, damn, damn idiot…"

"Missed you too, highness," Minako grinned, returning the embrace.

"_Ahem_," Makoto cleared her throat, a rare attempt at tact on her part. Minako and Rei pulled apart, exchanging a smile that brought a twist of guilt to Serenity's heart- she'd never seen Rei smile like that, and she knew that it was, in part, her fault. She flushed with the shame of knowing she'd inadvertently caused one of her friends pain- or at least a lack of joy, and gazed at the dirty ground for a long moment before another of Makoto's 'ahems' brought them all back to the matters at hand.

"All right, guess that means you get out of the firing squad," Serenity declared sagely, crossing her arms and lifting her nose. Rei sent her a withering glare while Minako, picking up on the teasing laying beneath Serenity's tones, stifled a laugh. It was the last laugh, however, as following that statement Serenity dropped her pretensious air and posture and instead said, "But seriously, now that we know you mean no harm, whoever you are…why are you here? If you were here to rescue Rei, you could have infiltrated my cabin, taken her, run…"

"The answer should be obvious, _highness_," Minako turned from her previous position of facing Rei, and now turned to fully face Serenity, if nothing else than to take in the flawless expression of sheer, undulated shock that poured over the WarMage's features. Behind her, Makoto tensed, a hand going to the bronze-hilted dagger at her side. Unexpectedly, Rei's hand snapped out and clenched over Makoto's. Violet eyes clashed with green for a moment, and for that moment Serenity was distracted from the odd sensation –and shock- of someone using her title as she and Minako both stared at the two taller women.

The tension could have been cut with the sharpest blade in the world, and even then only very slowly. Then, with the slightness of grass growing, Makoto moved her hand off her dagger hilt.

"You've found loyal friends, highness," Minako observed, half to herself as she and Makoto exchanged a terse stare. "At least I have part of an answer to one question…"

"What question might that be?" Makoto growled.

Even though it had been the brunette that had asked, Minako flashed a grin to Serenity instead when she answered, "The question of how a princess born and raised to luxury managed to not only survive, but thrive in the harsh world of the Namorisian military. The answer, at least in part, is good and loyal friends. Highness."

"All right, enough with the princess stuff!" Serenity snarled, not without a hint of a panicked pout behind her tones. She clenched her fists at her sides, hunching her shoulders as if it would help disguise some bit of herself that had given her away…

"This will all go a lot quicker and easier if you stop denying it," Minako replied tersely.

"Perhaps you should explain how you know Casamir's true identity," Rei interceded smoothly, with all the grace of the princess-priestess she was. Minako's nostalgic grin was fleeting as she glanced at Rei and nodded, then looked back to Serenity at the same time the mage summoned a pair of fold-out seats from across the room. The back-less seats unfolded themselves, and she and Makoto sat on them while Rei and Minako took seats on the other two folding chairs leaning against the pole behind them. It was growing dark in the tent, and the single oil lamp swinging above them flickered in a particularly eerie manner when Minako at last spoke.

"Your Mage Trials were sabotaged, were they not?"

Serenity stiffened. No one, not ever, was to know anything about her Trials…it was taboo… But what use was it denying it? If nothing else, she trusted Rei, and she couldn't ignore the nagging sensation in her gut that said even without Rei, she would have eventually come to trust this 'Minako' character…this character who'd had plenty of opportunities to kill her, to steal Rei from beneath their noses, and yet hadn't…why? Serenity knew the answer. Minako had a higher agenda, and not necessarily a bad one, if Serenity's instinct about her was right. And Serenity had yet to be wrong about someone…at least, not to that degree. She hoped.

"Yes," she replied after a moment, still an indignant growl in her voice, as if she were a child who's hide-and-seek hiding place had been found out far too quickly for her liking. "Someone, I still don't know who, tried to destroy my will by tormenting me with illusions…illusions of people I'd cared about. Including…" she licked her lips, a flush spreading across her feminine-even-under-the-glamour-cheeks. "Including…"

"Including King Endymion," Minako finished for her.

Together, Rei and Makoto raised eyebrows of interest and surprise, respectively. Serenity's flush deepened, though she had no earthly idea why it was there in the first place.

"You've never met my brother," Rei said darkly. "And you'd only just met me."

"I know," Serenity grumbled. "I don't much understand it myself, but…but when I…" she raised a hand, placing it over her heart, her gaze suddenly turning inward. She felt a soft glow begin to gather there, inside her. She closed her eyes, envisioning the moment she'd laid eyes on the furious Elysian king, and felt a shiver run through her, a shiver that flowed through the second memory of when he'd appeared to her in her Trial…

"I can't explain it," the white haired princess declared, her hand moving away from her heart and her eyes snapping open. "I think I _felt _like I knew him, somehow, maybe guilt over the trouble I've caused him and his people… Or maybe just pity," she added dryly, "for having Beryl after him…"

Minako beamed at her, even as Rei and Makoto snickered.

"He felt it, in any case," Minako continued, clasping her hands behind her in a decidedly feminine way, degrading any suspicion anyone present might have had that it was the woman that was the illusion, and that 'Aiden Roshan' might have been using this as a last minute ploy to save his life. "He felt that something…sinister was using his image. I managed to find a way for him and I both to ride the currents of the Fourth Dimension to arrive to the place in the plane that Trials take place. King Endymion asserted control over his own image and…well, you remember the rest."

"Yeah…" Serenity murmured, pondering to herself. Her gaze fell to the floor as she visibly muddled over this new information, then abruptly her eyes snapped back up to stare accusingly at Minako. "Hey, but that means you've known that I was alive for months! How come you never did anything til now?"

"That's…" Minako hesitated, glancing off to the side and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked to Rei, as if asking, silently, for permission… Permission for what, even Rei wasn't sure. But she nodded anyways. Any hurt and distrust that had been dealt earlier that afternoon had faded with the shock, and whatever else she and Serenity needed to deal with, the bottom line was that Rei still trusted Serenity.

"That's something even we're not sure about. Somehow, Endymion and I both forgot the…specifics of the incident right after it happened." Minako crossed her legs, looking uncomfortable. Serenity would have been, too, if she'd found out her memories had been fiddled with.

"All right," Makoto said slowly, with a deadly sort of casualness in her voice. "Assuming you're to be believed, that explains why you hadn't moved on your knowledge of Princess Serenity's living state and location til now, but then how did you remember who and where she was?"

"Right now I'm chalking it up to divine interference and timing," Minako answered sheepishly, admitting she wasn't entirely sure how things had happened. "All we knew was that the 'boy' in the sabotaged Trial was the one holding Rei, and we also figured out that 'he' was actually a 'she.' To get more information, my King transferred a memory of seeing Serenity to the mind of our royal portraitor. He recognized her immediately…turns out he already had a portrait of the legendarily elusive Princess Serenity already. As soon as my King saw it, he remembered. And as soon as I was told that the woman-disguised-as-a-man was her, I remembered. It was an…interesting experience, believe me. Not like the memory had been erased and restored, but more like…more like we'd never bothered to remember til now. Like a misplaced book, or something…"

Makoto and Serenity's gaze met. Silently, Serenity asked, _Do you believe her?_ Just as silently, Makoto seemed to reply, _Surprisingly, yes_.

"All right, then what?" Serenity leaned forward, like a little girl listening to her favorite story as she planted her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. Except, of course, for the steely glint to the way she fixed her gaze on Minako. That had nothing childish about it.

"I was already in place to infiltrate this camp," Minako told her. "Whoever had been attacking Fort Prism for the last few weeks had been doing so without authorization. We'd been operating on the assumption that Rei was being held hostage, still. Under that situation, its protocol to consider the fact that Rei could have been…disposed of."

Serenity bristled, but Minako plunged on. "When the scouting party I was put in charge of was ambushed I…" she flushed, here, clearly embarrassed. "I lost it. I announced who I was, demanded to see the idiot who'd been attacking without clearance… Then, well, I found out about you, and came back."

"You're leaving something out," Makoto growled.

"Of course she is," Rei snapped. "You moved to hold a dagger to her throat, and you were joking about a firing squad." She glared at Makoto and Serenity in turn.

"Key word there being 'joke!'" Serenity retorted hotly.

"Sure, silvertop," Rei snorted. Serenity blinked, surprised at the sudden use of the raven haired woman's old nickname for her. She shook it off, consciously, but was unable to completely dispel the desperately sweet warmth that gathered in her chest. Minako saw it, though- or rather, sensed it, sensed the sudden hope and happiness radiating from Serenity like a brilliant golden beacon… She let herself bask in it for a moment. Surrounded by soldiers and hardened men for the majority of her assignment, it was pleasant to feel such rawly pure emotions…

It was that, more than anything else, that at last convinced her to go ahead and dare to ask questions of her own.

"So, Princess Serenity…care to explain what you're doing hiding out in the military, why you befriended rather than enslave my King's sister, and why you avoid at nearly all costs killing Elysians whenever this camp was attacked?"

There was tact in Minako's tactlessness, Rei admitted to herself even as she buried her face in her hands and suppressed a groan at her friend's blunt words.

Serenity stared at her fellow blonde –even if she wasn't blonde anymore- for a long, hard moment. When she spoke, it was with the voice of a woman. Somehow, speaking with her glamour-voice would, she thought, cheapen what she had to say. All along, she'd been telling Rei that if her vows were to be met they needed to work together, Namorisian and Elysian, side by side, one goal, together… Now was her chance to further draw the Elysian people into her hopes and plans for peace.

There would be no going back.

If she opened her mouth and once and for all confirmed who and what she was, that was it. The Elysians would know that the Princess Serenity of Namoris was alive. It would get back to her father, eventually.

She would be a traitor.

But to who?

A traitor to her father, to Beryl, to the Namorisian way.

…No, a traitor to the House of Solarian way. Not the Namorisian way. Not the people's way… She wouldn't be betraying true Namoris, the heart that was every man, every woman, every child… In the end, she would be saving them, saving them from the blackness that had been swallowing their kingdom since its creation

She looked at Minako, and as she did so she let her glamour fall away. Suddenly the sleek silver-white ponytail was softer, longer, the lashes framing crystalline blue eyes soft and full, the gentle pink mouth perfectly situated between a button nose and a delicately stubborn chin. The uniform hung loose around her petite frame, only hinting at the soft curves beneath the rough fabric.

"I am Princess Serenity," She confirmed, once and for all, for better or for worse.

No going back.

"And I am not hiding, not anymore. At first, yes…yes, I was hiding, I admit it." She looked to Rei, then to Makoto, then back to Minako, meeting their gazes with every ounce of royalty her small body possessed, and doing it effortlessly. "Then I saw something. A new recruit, a soldier. On my first day of my own recruitment… He was barely more than a boy. A boy who probably wouldn't see his next birthday, or the next Mid-Winter Festival, or kiss his first sweetheart. Why? Because of my father's greed and my sister's lust. Because I had sat back for most of my life and been content to hide while they ruined lives, countless lives. Because that lack of action had let them use my faked death as an excuse to start a pointless, needless war. I vowed, right then and there, that I would stop this war that I caused, no matter the cost. No matter…" She trailed off, her small, slender hands gripping the fabric of her grey pants til her knuckles turned white, her elbows trembling slightly. But she wasn't done.

"That wasn't the only vow I made. I vowed to end the war, but I also vowed to never again be blindly obedient, like I was to the man who called himself my father. I vowed I'd never run from a fight, not when my friends were on the line, that I'd never hide." Here, she locked glossy gazes with Makoto, and the green eyed Amazon knew she was thinking of Naru, and she swallowed harshly with the memory of her old, sweet redheaded friend. Serenity looked back to Minako, and continued, "Not only did I vow to end the war, but I vowed –to the Goddess herself, I vowed!- to restore peace to my kingdom. Last, I vowed to reclaim the throne that is mine by divine and lawful decree."

"The most powerful heir becomes Crown Heir," Rei murmured, reciting Namorisian law. "That's right…the day of the royal procession of Beryl's crowning, you put out a fire with a single thought, a fire your sister had barely made a dent against… You _are_ Heir by law."

Minako had hardly heard. She'd kept her gaze on Serenity the whole while, using all her senses –physical and otherworldly- to monitor the young woman's responses to her own words. Minako hadn't seen such sincerity, such determination, and such overwhelming love for the people she claimed to be trying to serve in a long time… Minako made a decision, then. She leaned forward in her seat beside Rei, locking gazes with the white haired princess across from her.

"At the same time I found out about you, while at the camp of that idiot, I got word from the capitol that your people are planning one final, inconceivably huge assault." She met Serenity's gaze head on with an intensity that Rei, behind her, realized to herself that she hadn't seen in a long, long time from the usually chipper blonde. "I need to know if you know; is this true?"

Serenity returned the intense gaze and nodded, once. "Yes, it's true. Beryl will be leading it. I can only assume she has an ace up her sleeve, to get father to let her assume such an awesome role…She's aggressive, and good with a sword, but she's no general. She must have some hidden power, some hidden weapon…"

"Whatever it is, it must be what our mages have been sensing," Minako murmured to herself, thinking of the dark uneasiness Nephlite had reported. She stood up, looking down at Serenity. "Well, here's _my_ ace. What you've been doing here is great and all, but I'm prepared an authorized to offer you sanctuary in Elysian."

Rei and Makoto had their ways of showing surprise; Rei with a startled, small gasp, and Makoto with the sudden withdrawal of her dagger and rising to her feet.

"You're crazy!" Makoto cried. "Crazy if you think we'll just waltz into your trap…!" She trailed off when she discovered that Serenity didn't look at all suspicious, or affronted, and that Rei was looking at the pair of shorter women with something akin to surprised approval.

"Sanctuary?" Serenity echoed. She stood. "Is that all? Didn't you hear me tell you all about my vows? I can't abandon them. If by sanctuary you mean 'protective custody' then thanks, but no thanks. I need to stay here, where I can help…" She halted her tirade when she saw Minako's amused gaze. "What?" she groused, suddenly feeling self conscious and blushing slightly over her mini-rant.

"You wouldn't be locked away and unused, if that's what you think. You're a WarMage, Serenity, as well as a Princess. You have intimate knowledge of how the higher rings of authority work, military as well as political."

"I was never much part of politics," Serenity grumbled.

"You've still got more of a feel for the inner details of the Namorisian political climate than any of us," Rei pointed out. Makoto glared at her, a glare that Rei effortlessly ignored.

"And you know how Beryl thinks, better than any of us. And if she's the one leading this huge attack-to-be…" She let it go at that when Serenity at last sighed and sat back down, burying her face in her hands. There was silence for a moment, as Serenity tried to process all that had been handed to her.

She wanted to whine that she didn't want to deal with all this, run away, grab some pasties from her secret stash, curl up in bed and go to sleep for a long, long time…

Instead, she raised her eyes to Minako and with a steely tone that was an eerie imitation of some of her sister's coldest, most definite tones she said, "Tell me what you had in mind for getting us out of Namoris and what would happen once we succeeded."

* * *

Stinging beads of sweat and lancing rays of light both poured out from brows and a golden crystal, respectively. Gasping breaths occasionally made their way out from between stubbornly pursed lips. Wrinkles of tension formed at the corner of those tightly shut eyes, and a pair of broad shoulders began to shake with fatigue. 

Lazy…he'd been lazy…and now his whole kingdom might pay… Twelve years, he'd been in full control –not just 'family influence'- of the Golden Crystal, and twelve years he'd let his pride keep him away from the sacred chamber he now knelt in, forcing the stubborn bit of mineral to acknowledge him.

The moment he let up, he felt the second presence in the immense chamber that was lit only by the glowing two-dimensional golden diamond hovering between his hands. He let the radiant miniature sun fade down to a dim glow, gasping and sweating. Heavy, booted footfalls came up behind him, and another knee joined his on the black marble floor.

"You need to rest, majesty," a whisky-rough voice murmured beside him. Endymion sighed, pushed himself to his feet despite his exhaustion.

"No, I need to build my stamina with this thing…no telling when I'll get a chance to rest when the final battle is upon is," the king replied, closing his eyes and again preparing to draw his shreds of control into him…

Nephlite stopped him, laying a hand on his liege lord's shoulder.

"Endymion," Nephlite said, iron in his voice. "You need to stop. If nothing else, because you need to hear what I have to say." He tried to keep his tone neutral, honest, he had…but he didn't quite succeed… Endymion paused, opening his eyes and looking to Nephlite while the Golden Crystal faded, suddenly lacking its master's full attention.

"What have you found about Rei? Minako?" Endymion guessed correctly as to the nature of whatever it was Nephlite had come to talk to him about. Nephlite sighed, and cocked his head towards the door. Endymion set the Golden Crystal back upon the black marble pedestal that held it, where it hovered gently and glowed even more so. He lead the way out of the chamber as was proper, turning to face his General only when the two of them left the deserted wing of the palace reserved for that single sacred room and instead entered Endymion's personal study.

"What news?" Endymion demanded, going to a shelf held between two dark bookcases, avoiding looking at his reflection in the ornate golden mirror having above that shelf, the shelf that he now relieved of its burden of a bottle of alcoholic nature and two hand-carved crystal shot glasses.

"Agent Aino contacted us this morning, with news on both Rei and…" He hesitated, taking the glass Endymion offered him and holding it steady while the king filled both his own and his General's with the amber liquid from the decanter.

"And what?" He urged.

"That girl, the one whose supposed to be Princess Serenity. I'm just not sure what to call her…"

"Call her by her title," Endymion said simply, as if it were obvious, and drained his glass. Nephlite snorted and followed suit.

"All right. Apparently, Princess Serenity is asking for asylum in Elysian."

Endymion gave a very rare sign that he'd been caught off-guard- his pouring-hand jerked, splashing strong-smelling brand onto his sleeve. He frowned at the stain absently, before dismissing it and properly pouring himself and Nephlite another shot.

"Well, that was unexpected," Endymion admitted. He bottomed-up the glass, then tossed it back towards the shelf. At the last moment he controlled its flight, setting it down gently in its place. Not amused, Nephlite drowned his second shot.

"Rei is vouching for her, apparently," Nephlite told his king. Endymion raised an eyebrow at his subordinate, who shrugged, rolling the sparkling shot glass between his big hands. "Minako passed on all the proper passwords and such to prove the message had come from her. She didn't have long to talk, which was why we didn't call you to talk to her yourself. She only had long enough to say that Princess Serenity wants to leave Namoris and come to our side. Both figuratively and literally, it seemed. They've scheduled a second communications, though, soon. Apparently the Namorisian princess didn't think it safe to send out a second so suspiciously scrambled transmission any sooner."

"She _is_ a WarMage," Endymion conceded. "They keep track of one another. Other WarMages in the area might have figured out who the message went to, but as long as it was in Minako's signature, and not Princess Serenity's, there are things they can do to cover their tracks. But another one from her, and they'll start wondering why Serenity, supposedly so powerful a Mage, isn't sensing or is allowing someone in her camp to send messages into enemy territory."

"Precisely. Which is why Serenity will be conducting the next transmission, according to Agent Aino," Nephlite told the king, relishing the look of surprise on the face of the normally very well composed monarch.

"When, did you say?"

"Three days, majesty."

"Set up the communications globe in my chambers, the one Minako is attuned to." Endymion said suddenly, with the air of a decision come to swiftly, but not lightly. "When that transmission comes in, I want to be the first to talk to our fugitive Princess."

"I'll get on it right away," Nephlite bowed a bit, right hand crossing his chest to lightly place his fist over his heart. Endymion gave his Third-In-Command General an amused grin- the proud warrior hardly ever showed such blatant subjugation to anyone, even his own king. Nephlite turned, and left, leaving Endymion to wonder if he should go over the newest battle reports, take that audience his Social Keeper had been nagging to accept from that…whatshername heiress from up north, or…

Crystal it was.

Endymion returned to the sacred chamber, took the Golden Crystal again into his grasp, and once more set to melding the stubborn glob of magic to his every whim.

On the third day of agonizing waiting, of wondering if the Princess would be smart enough to let him see his sister as a motion of good will or not, Endymion found himself more irritable than anyone remembered him being since the whole war had started, approaching seven months previous.

All during those few days, the King of Elysian found himself obsessing over the Princess of Namoris. He had the old portrait done by that Michiru Kaiou –whom had yet to be located- framed and moved to his room, and he found himself lazily gazing at it as often as he studiously scrutinized it. She had to be notably intelligent –or insurmountably lucky- to have hidden so well and thoroughly, and out in the open, under her father's nose, he thought. That she was a gifted mage was evident- no one less would have been able to hide such blatant feminism for so long among so many men.

It had also occurred to him that she was charismatic, that she may have help, that she already had those loyal to a theoretical Queen Serenity of Namoris…

Endymion had a very good idea what the 'dead' royal would want in return for aiding him defeating her kingdom; her throne. He personally had no qualms about putting who was –in all legality, actually- the rightful ruler, and also someone who would be inclined to get along with his own domain beneath the heavy crown Namoris. If she could keep it…that was another story, and one that wasn't his problem.

When the morning of the third day arrived, Endymion denied cursory summons and reminders of breakfast, warchamber meetings, new news from the warfront, all in favor of sitting in his locked-up-tight room and staring at the large communications globe that sat on a desk that had been moved into his chambers for the sole purpose of holding that globe. Eventually, when morning became afternoon, he forced himself out of his chambers in favor of the sacred chamber and several hours of wrestling with the Golden Crystal that had become complacent and stubborn in the absence of any use for twelve years.

When exhaustion was on the brink of claiming him, Endymion stopped. He replaced the Crystal, and left the sacred hall, dragging himself down to the kitchens on his own, as he'd missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner alike. Bowing cooks and blushing scullery maids scrambled to prepare something suitable on the brief notice they got. Endymion downed the quail egg soup in a still steaming bread bowl and a goblet of fine wine without any comment to the simplicity of the fare. It was a nice change, in an odd way he reflected to himself when he thanked the staff and retreated once again to the royal wing of the palace and into his private suite, bypassing his official office, his personal office, his sitting room, his library, and his bedroom for the solace of his bathing chambers. Hot and cold water, controlled and identified by colored blown glass handles, poured equally into a mammoth-sized porcelain in-ground bath. Scented soaps and oils soothed his tired muscles and sweaty flesh, sweeping away the grime that had gathered in his shorter-than-was-fashionable ebony mane.

He let himself soak for a long while, granting himself a rare moment of peace, shoving thoughts of the Crystal's lack of compliance, the war, his desperate wait to get his sister back, the troubling, conflicting emotions regarding the Namorisian Princess…

Endymion closes his eyes while leaning back in the deep tub, his arms draped out on either side of the floor around him. Suds clung to his earlobes and shoulders, a finely chiseled chest rising and falling in and out of the water with each heavy breath that entered and escaped him with every thought of that frustrating girl- no, woman.

Try as he might, he couldn't quite banish the sight of her during the Trials that he had invaded to reassert control over his own image…ever since he'd fully remembered it, the fuzz and blur superimposed over the memory gone, he had gone over every word, every expression, every movement that had come from her. The fear, the hurt that had been wrapped around her. Then, with his nudging, that flame of determination, of…of…

Damn it all, he couldn't quite name it. Couldn't quite put his agile finger on what it was exactly that drew him back to that memory every moment of the past two weeks. He dunked his hands in the water, bringing a splash of warmth to splatter across his face and chest. He rubbed his brow with his wet hands, sighing deeply between his fingers.

What did he know about her, really? Other than her father had used her as an excuse to start a war? She was beautiful, young…those physical things were obvious from her portrait, which wasn't all that old, and his own memory of her… Small, now that he thought about it, no more than five feet… Tiny, indeed. His lips quirked at the thought of such a slight person holding so much power in outcome of this war, then he dismissed the amusement for later.

She was an apt mage, probably with more to learn, more power to gather yet under her control. She had loyal friends, most likely, to have stayed hidden but active for so long. She had Rei's friendship- or trust, at least, if Minako was to be believed, and that was worth far more to Endymion than most suspected.

Right around the time the king began to contemplate emerging from his watery retreat, a suspicious tug began to gnaw at his belly, one with a definite direction to it's pulling- his private office. Instantly thinking of the communications globe, Endymion leaped from the tub, managing to avoid slipping when thoroughly wet feet met slippery tiles as he snatched a sinfully soft indigo blue towel from the ebony stand by the arched, curtained entryway to the bathing chamber. Walking swiftly out of the bathing chamber, past the steam room, around the huge ring of a sink and a partitioned off massage table while tying the towel around his wet waist, Endymion barreled through his bed chamber and into his private office, flinging small balls of light from his fingertips to illuminate a few crystal globes hanging from the ceiling. But the one globe that caught his eye was much larger than the glowing ones above him, though it too had begun to glow gently, pulsing slowly with a vibrant pink light.

Taking a deep breath and wondering if he should take the time to dress, he dismissed the option in favor of snatching a royal blue satin robe from a nearby peg- wherever his contactor was, they didn't have much time, he assumed, since this message was being done under the utmost secrecy on her end.

Endymion pulled up a heavy mahogany chair and sat while he flicked his hand at the globe, activating his end of the link. The globe filled with a swirl of silver smoke for a moment, then, finally…

"Rei!" Endymion leaned forward so far that his face nearly touched that of the globe's. His hands came to rest on either side of where Rei's face would be, were she really there…

"Endymion," Rei sighed, smiling with a weary sort of relief. "How are you doing, brother?"

"Better now than in a while, Rei," the king said honestly, the exhaustion in his voice mirroring that what was on her face. But he was smiling. Oh, he was smiling! He noticed the scenery behind his sister in law; trees, snow, more trees and snow… His sister was heavily bundled, and it was as dark behind them as it was outside his own window. He did, despite the darkness though, spot Minako Aino, agent extraordinaire, similarly bundled behind and to the left or Rei. "Minako, good to see you," he nodded to the blonde, who inclined her head politely, but Endymion's gaze had already reverted to Rei. "And you? How has prisoner hood suited you?"

"It's suited me splendidly," the princess by marriage retorted dryly, the sarcastic drawl of her voice a soothing balm to her brother's ears. Endymion smiled wryly as she continued, "It was rough at first. Respect for women…it's quite non-existent here, and a woman enemy…? I owe much to the one you know as Princess Serenity, brother. She kept me captive, yes, but it was pretense only while we tried to find a way to collaborate our knowledge and influence to end the war sooner. And she never mistreated me, Endymion. She's become…she's become a good friend. And she's not the only one- she has friends here, brother, good and loyal ones who have become my friends as well. Whatever deal you and the princess make, brother dear, must include their guaranteed safety and well being."

Once, he'd hated that steely tone of hers, the tone that defied the authority of every king ever to sit on a throne, and proudly so. Now, he smiled to hear it, leaning back in his chair as he kept one hand planted on his right arm rest, the other elbow planted on the second arm rest, his chin resting amid agile fingers of that second hand, his smile peeking between those fingers.

"You know I can't officially promise that til they've taken truth tests, Rei, but…but I trust you, so yes, I promise their safety if they come to Elysian and help us defeat Namoris."

Rei seemed to relax a bit, then, and that more than anything convinced Endymion he'd done the right thing. Any malicious, lingering dread that his sister was being forced into saying the things she was vanished. If she had been, the relief would not have been so evident.

"In that case, Endymion, may I present to you the ostracized and true Queen of Namoris, Princess Serenity the III."

She wore no cloak, no blanket, sat on no quilt and had no hood or jacket. That was the first thing Endymion noticed about the absolutely tiny white-haired woman who the globe's viewing array swiveled to focus upon. She sat as serenely as her name would imply, her legs folded to the side of her and her hands folded in her lap, her unbound hair falling in gentle waves nearly to her waist, half of the silken mass pulled forward over one shoulder and looking like the remnants of a snowdrift that might have fallen on her. Her cerulean gaze was as intense as he remembered from the Trials, but lacking the silver gleam he'd seen. Her skin was pale enough to make it difficult, in places, to differentiate her from the snow she sat upon. Only the simple grey uniform, bearing the silver and black emblem of a Namorisian WarMage on her left breast gave away what she was when in disguise. Everything else about her was pure Serenity.

"Highness," Endymion sat up a bit straighter without really meaning to. Control, he reminded himself. He had to remain the one in control…and to do that, a flair of casualness on his part was required…

No. No it wasn't. Not with her.

"My thanks for agreeing to my and my allies' plea for sanctuary," the white-haired princess said, the words sounding rehearsed as she bowed a bit from the waist, even sitting down. The movement seemed awkward and a little clumsy, as if it were alien to her small form. Endymion found himself smiling a bit, and trying to hide it. "Let me start by acknowledging what a risk we are both taking- you, trusting the daughter of the enemy, and me, trusting _the_ enemy. Let me also say that you are my enemy in paper only. I have long regarded you as an honest and good ruler, an opinion that grew stronger when I met Rei." The lack of a salutation was not lost on Endymion as he continued to listen, finding himself captivated by the way the royal sprite was so desperately trying to shove herself into a majestically royal role that, truth be told, she didn't need to try so hard to obtain… But he found it working in her favor, proving to him her sincerity. He wondered if she knew that her failure at being flawlessly matriarchal had actually worked in her favor…

"I would like to tell my side of things, sire, starting from the start of this war. What is for me the real start." She clenched her hands in her lap just a bit tighter, and her gaze intensified, just a bit… Endymion found his breath catching in his throat mid-swallow as he nodded, and Princess Serenity proceeded to tell him of her role in the House of Solarian since she was a child, of her father's insistence that black colored magic was the only true magic, and her seclusion leading her to have no knowledge of the lack of truth in this statement, that colored magic existed everywhere.

Just not _silver_ magic.

"You saw part of my Mage Trial, King Endymion. You know it was no normal trial, that it was tampered with." She swallowed, visibly, but continued. "But whatever dark force tried to use your face to torment me wasn't the only one who invaded my Trial. The Goddess Selene appeared to me, and gave me this." She pulled from beneath her uniform top a golden locket. The lack of superior clarity of the communications globe didn't allow him to see details, but the magical nature of that same communications globe did convey the wave of power emanating from the little bauble. Anyone who had ever visited a true temple of Selene would recognize that power, even in this, a far more potent form. There was no denying that it had indeed been touched and blessed by Selene.

"She gave me this, and explained to me why my power and my power alone in the land is silver." Serenity seemed to prepare herself, as if she were about to divulge something she hadn't allowed even herself to really look at. The tension across the miles between them thickened, leaving Endymion to wonder what in the world she was about to tell him…

"Somehow, my father managed, for reasons unknown, to force himself upon a descendant of the demi-goddess Selenity, daughter of Selene." Serenity said, her voice softer and yet stronger than she'd used before. Endymion blinked, not noticing the shocked looks upon the faces of Rei and Minako, as well.

The Princess Serenity was claiming descendancy from the Goddess Selene?

He wasn't sure what was more insane- the claim, or the fact that he was willing to believe her. _Willing,_ but not fully accepting…yet…

Diplomatically he nodded, urging her to continue.

Serenity, as if taking that as some sort of acceptance of her words, relaxed slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of her wide mouth. He found himself wondering what a full smile would look like on that mouth.

With her next breath, Serenity explained with growing animation of the events on her side of the war leading her to each of her self-made vows. She told him of her trials, of the path she'd carved for herself in hiding, of discovering that Selene had been, in part, helping to shield her. She confessed she suspected it was the goddess whom had tampered with Endymion and Minako's memories. It made sense, he supposed, assuming everything else she'd said was true. Like a storyteller caught up in her own world of fantasy, Serenity took him through her tale and her adventures to get to where she was.

She spoke of Rei with words and tones genuine and blatantly loving. For all she was a soldier, a WarMage, and a betrayed Queen-in-right, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"I find myself inclined to believe you, your highness," Endymion said when the tale had wound down. "If nothing else, for the faith my Rei and my best agent seem to place in you. While I still hold reservations, and many, I believe you have my cursory trust, Namorisian. For now. Don't abuse it."

Serenity inclined her head a bit, a broad grin on her face. Endymion got his wish; he got to see a full smile on those pink lips, and it surprised him how it made him want to give a returning smile. He suppressed it, but he would have to examine the odd nigglings that had arisen in the pit of his belly at the sight of her smile later…

"In that case, sire, we have a plan to get us, as well as a forth and fifth member of this party, both of whom wereunable to attend in order to cover us, out of Elysian," Minako Aino spoke now, and Endymion gave her his full attention- full, that is, save for the slight sliver of his mind that refused to leave off dwelling on the Namorisian Princess, sitting silently to the left of Minako. His lips quirked when she became blatantly fidgety, and Rei put out a hand to the girl's thigh to still her.

"I vouch for them both, brother. One is Serenity's commander, someon I trust, and the other is the head healer who cared for me when I was initially mistreated, before I came under Serenity's...protection." Endymion nodded to his sister, acknowledging her faith in the two who were as of yet strangers to him.

"We would need help, sire," Minako continued. "The Third Squad of Morpheus's teams, they're the best at extraction. Word would be sent to Camp Indognus to prepare for a staged attack. I'm sure you've heard all about Camp Indognus."

"Indeed I have," Endymion replied, definitely amused now when Minako had mentioned the camp that had 'captured' her and that she and Kunzite had been briefly reunited at. Minako's lips also quirked, but she remained professional as she continued.

"When they and the Third Squad were in place and given the signal, Serenity would appear to fight, as would I…" She went on, detailing how the carefully planned out attack would go to minimize casualties and burn strategic buildings and capture, not kill, as many as possible. Now and again Serenity volunteered tactical information that only the Commander that she was would be able to give up. Eager to prove how she could help, Endymion supposed.

"Then when all was done, we'd meet up with the Third Squad and escape under disguise as a refugee entertainer troupe into Elysian," Minako finished.

"Sounds good…" Endymion nodded. It was a sound plan. There were places where things could go wrong, of course, but every plan had those places. The mark of a good tactician and strategist is to keep them to a minimum. "All right," he send then, with the tone of finality. "I shall call a Council. Can you return to this spot in three hours hence?"

Rei and Minako both looked to Serenity, who pursed her lips and looked quite seriously for a moment inward, almost as if she were conversing with someone…

"Yes, sire, we can," she said decisively.

"Let's arrange a second meeting time, just in case," Rei suggested. Serenity glowered at her.

"We can make it in three hours." Serenity said firmly. Rei looked at her, her gaze just as stern.

"Just to be on the safe side, Serenity."

Something, Endymion didn't know what, but something Rei said in that single sentence shocked Serenity into a nod of compliance, her bright blue eyes going wide. Rei looked back to Endymion, smiling a rare smile of blatant affection.

"It's good to have seen you again, Endy," she told him. Endymion smiled at his sister.

"You too, Rei. I'll see you again soon. With luck, you'll be home within the week."

"That sounds wonderful," the priestess breathed. Still sharing a smile with his sister, Endymion reached out to terminate the connection. Just before he did, he broke his gaze with Rei and locked eyes with Serenity and gave one, brief, hard nod that she returned, her eyes reflecting his determination and adding her own to it.

Then he cut the connection, and called an emergency War Council.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Geh, you guys know the drill…sorry for long update wait…embarrassment and apologies all around, hand in hand with my excuse of starting college in July, and only now getting a break…

And see! Endy and Sere met face to face...ok, so there was a viewing globe and a few hundred miles between them, but it counts! Or so I try to tell myself... I did actually intend for them to meet in the physical, but the plot wouldn't cooperate. Sorry! Next time, I promise- knock on wood, gah!Until next time... Same Amber channel, same Amber time! ...Name that reference and get a big cookie...

_**-Amber Penglass**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Eleven**

BIG HUGE HONKIN' ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END! MAKE SURE YOU READ/endcapsabuse

* * *

The Crown Princess Beryl of Namoris gazed with hard lavender-grey eyes at the lavish doorway before her, listening to the sounds of mock battle raging loudly out the window behind her. Outside that window, down below, her army trained.

_Her_ army.

Oh, yes, her father had at last conceded control of the military to her far more capable hands. She was no direct general, true, and had little knowledge –as she liked it- of the particular delicacies of warfare, but she was adept at directing –manipulating was such a strong word- the generals and commanders that she had aplenty to coordinate all that for her. _Dedicated_ generals and commanders. All they needed was a strong hand to guide them towards the proper vision. Her hand. Her vision.

Beryl was not normally a patient woman, but she'd been content to wait for her father to die a timely death, so long as she was free to build her perfect empire and enjoy her own personal activities without his prying in the meantime. But the old king had begun to pry at long last. Tipped off, no doubt, by that ghostly specter of a man that now followed the Emperor everywhere he went. The same ghostly specter that now seemed to swear allegiance to her...

Twisting a huge ruby ring around one slender finger, Beryl pondered the door before her. Her father would be dead by morning. Once that was accomplished, all that remained was a mournful coronation, during which she would enter this room…at long last… Her father's death was set in stone, she believed. It was already her right to enter this place…

So with a cast of her hand, the doors swept open, surprisingly swiftly for monuments of such size, for legend told they were carved of pure black quartz. A few steps forward, and suddenly she stood in the only room in the world expressly forbidden to her, and it was utterly nothing like what she'd expected.

It was cold, dark, and gloomy. The walls were like the walls of a cavern, rough and a cold grey color. Crystals shot with murky impurities clustered here and there, purple, red, gold…her favorite colors, at least. The floor, too, was uneven and treacherous. It was as if this room had been a hollow mountain that the rest of the palace had been built around. It was possible, she supposed. Namoris Palace was certainly old enough for any such detail to have been forgotten…

But it wasn't the unfavorable décor that occupied the ambitious princess's attention. Instead, it was the single largest crystal in the entire room. In the middle, the purest milky silver color, a five-sided quartz crystal boasted something that the other crystals did not- a sword, made of crystal itself, thrusting upwards from one of the broad facets of the big formation.

Many times in her life Beryl had tried to pull that sword free, that holy sword, that sacred blade supposedly granted to the first Queen of Namoris- the demi-goddess Selenity herself, daughter of the Goddess Selene.

Beryl's ancestor.

That sword, Beryl thought fiercely, belonged to her.

But not til she was Queen, as the lore went, and Beryl's many fruitless attempts to pluck the sword prematurely seemed to prove this legend, that only the true Queen of Namoris or her sanctioned Guardian-and then only in times of dire need- could pull the Sword of the Moon from the crystal.

There was another detail to these repeated encounters that troubled Beryl. Always before, the Queens of Namoris had described this chamber as breathtakingly beautiful, truly a replica of the residing places of the gods themselves.

Beryl found it hard to believe that the Goddess Selene lived in a murky, drippy cavern, no matter how adorned with crystals and gems- flawed crystals and gems, at that… So deep into her contemplation of this mystery was she, that she never noticed the hunched-back figure float in behind her. Whether the Wiseman was void of legs or simply physically lazy, none were quite sure.

"This room echoes the heart of those who enter it," he told her without preamble, his tone bearing no room for argument, his words no space for interpretation. Beryl turned sharply, fists clenched and jaw stern.

"You dare enter my presence unannounced?"

"You dare enter this room without a crown upon your brow?" His response was mocking, and she grit her teeth against a foul curse not befitting a lady. For whatever else she was, Beryl did believe herself a lady. "Though if it makes you feel better, none but a handful of the very first queens told the truth about the beauty they supposedly saw here." His words of 'comfort' were mocking.

Then his first words began to sink in, and Beryl noticed the droll room around them begin to shift. Slowly at first, then seemingly all at once damp stone and murky water faded into pure nothingness. Absolute darkness surrounded them, save for the light of the crystal that still remained to hold the sword. But even the crystal itself seemed black, now- or was it simply the blackness behind it showing through?

'Echoes the heart,' he'd said. So what was his heart? Empty? Black? Or…

'_Nonexistent,'_ she thought to herself, suppressing a shudder of revulsion. Finding she didn't trust her voice to banish the specter from her presence, she instead swept past him in the most haughty and regal manner she could muster.

Stopping at the door, she said over her shoulder, "You promised me victory, Wiseman. I will have it, with or without your assurance that your trickery will fool the Sword into accepting me."

"Flummoxing such a powerful artifact into giving itself to a woman not descended from it's maker will be a difficult task, my Queen," he told her even as she moved to leave for good. His mocking tone halted her, and her fingernails bit deep into the flesh of her palms. "Perhaps I should enchant a broom for you? Descendancy wouldn't be an issue with that!" His laughter began to color the emptiness around them with sickening shades of colors not yet named, and Beryl ran from the hall.

* * *

"Does Minako's recommendation of sending Morpheus's Third Squad mean nothing?" Jadeite demanded. Endymion gave him a warning look, and the young General backed off- but only slightly.

"Morpheus's extraction squad is too far away," Endymion reminded them. "All the way in the Elysian capitol extracting our most valuable spy in the field right now."

"It could be a trap." Jadeite said darkly, glowering at his King and comrade while somehow keeping his demeanor respectful. Of all the generals, Jadeite held the greatest admiration for Endymion- at least, he was more open about it. Zoicite's unfailing confidence in his liege was legendary as well.

"So it could," Zoicite agreed, although his tone indicated his thoughts were anything but agreeable. He, for one, supported his King's decision.

"I'm going, and I don't see why any of you are bothering trying to continue this conversation." Endymion rose, holding up his hand. "For that is what it is- a conversation, not a debate, or an argument, or a discussion."

Kunzite sighed, although there was a half-sort of a grin at the very corner of his mouth, suggesting he'd half expected this outcome. "Sending the five highest ranking persons of the entire kingdom into the heart of an enemy maelstrom. How intelligent." He shook his head, and Endymion tossed his Second a wry grin.

"No, sending a brother and a lover to rescue their ladies."

"Fiance, actually."

Silence met the correction, then a round of surprised, caught-off-guard congratulations followed. Kunzite accepted them cordially, knowing full well Minako would murder him when she found out he'd ruined her chance to make a spectacular, public spectacle of their engagement. He preferred it this way- if she was going to get the outrageous wedding she no doubt would insist upon, he could at least have his way with the announcement.

"We'll set to planning your final-freedom party as soon as we're done planning the rescue party," Endymion told his friend, grinning widely. Kunzite snorted at the pun, and stood to stand beside his king.

"Nothing left to plan, majesty. You've said you're coming with us, and we'll stand by your decision." He ignored Jadeite's scowl.

"Thank you," Endymion inclined his head, and then looked to the only remaining silent one- Nephlite. "What say you, friend? Will you admit to your fellow generals what your stars whispered to you in support of my idiotic plan?"

Nephlite met his King's eyes, and with perfect innocence declared, "I think it has more to do with how a certain supposedly dead princess looks in breeches then what 'my stars' have shouted loud and clear."

Laughter rang out in the midsts of the war chamber, and when it at last dimmed down, a King and five Generals left to prepare to leave for enemy territory.

* * *

For the dozenth time that night, Serenity stirred. Only this time, instead of rolling over and going back to her precious sleep, she forced herself to sit up and focus on the disturbance. It wasn't a sound or a movement that had roused her; the other two occupants of her sleeping quarters, Minako and Rei, were sound and silent sleepers. Makoto, as the new Commander of their encampment, had her own quarters. Ami was sleeping in the medical ward.

Light from the moon, high in the night sky, filtered down through the breaks in the make-shift curtains flung over the windows. Proper shutters had yet to be fitted, and the temperature of the room in mid winter suffered for it.

Something was coaxing her attention outside, away from her cabin and away from the camp. It was in the woodlands surrounding Fort Prism, just beyond the treeline. As she noticed it, it backed away, further into the woods. Not much, just a little. Then it stopped. And it waited.

Frowning, Serenity swung her feet out of bed and quickly shoved them into wool stockings and the legs of her uniform breeches, and then into her boots. A quick lacing job, her nightshirt tucked into her breeches, and she grabbed her thick fur-lined cloak before heading out into the cold of winter night.

Outside, she paused, holding her breath, and she listened with both her ears and her power. Satisfied no one, not even her guardians had sensed her intentions, she moved as quiet as new-fallen, crisp snow would allow a still somewhat clumsy princess. She walked as if in a daze, following not her sight or her ears, but her heart instead. She listened inward, following that sweet, gentle hum that lured her to a specific location that otherwise she would have never been able to find. Trust filled her. Trust, and a deep sense that something important would be decided tonight.

As if awakening from a dream, she suddenly found herself there. And 'there' turned out to be a small, highly secluded clearing nestled against a cliff-face to her left, and a dense row of trees and rocks to her right. Behind and in front of her the trees were only slightly less impenetrable. Looking behind her, she realized that, somehow, she'd managed to pick her way through what was probably the only path to the clearing from her direction. And, somehow, she didn't remember doing it. Lips quirking in a 'figures' sort of attitude, she turned back to face the opposite side of the clearing, wondering who -or what- had gone to so much trouble to summon her-

She would have yelped, loud and long and clear, both with her voice and her power, if a good and solid muffling shield hadn't gone up around them the same time an equally good and solid hand went over her mouth. The hand matching the first shoved back a black, fur-trimmed hood to let what little moonlight penetrating the tree canopy glance off a shock of blue-black hair and blaze off a pair of cobalt eyes.

They stood thus, his right hand over her mouth and his left hand having moved from his hood to her shoulder. Her hands remained frozen at her side, one hand looking like it might have almost made a move for her sword. While her eyes were wide as a hunter-caught doe's, his were amused and a little startled, a look Serenity would never have thought to ever see in King Endymion's eyes.

She settled her breathing and her racing heart, blinking a few times before stepping back. He let her go, dropping his hands to disappear into the folds of that thick cloak. Serenity pulled her own gray one tighter around herself as she got her first good, up-close look at the only man to have ever made her heart beat faster.

_Oh, dear..._

She swallowed, and slowly bent to one knee.

"Endymion," she murmured. It wasn't lost on either of them how the salutation before his name had been dropped.

For the first time in a long while, Endymion found himself at a loss for a response. He always had a response- to fellow monarchs, to ambassadors, to expectant bride's mother's, to his own sister. But not now. So instead he bypassed one altogether, and stepped forward to go down on one knee in front of the kneeling woman who was still under the glamour of a man. Which, he supposed, could explain half the awkwardness right then and there...

As if reading his mind, there was a sudden silver wisp of a whirlwind swirling around the small 'man' in front of Endymion. When the miniature vortex faded, a pale-skinned, pale-haired, bright eyed woman looked up at him from beneath long, dark silver lashes. He was at once reminded of the painting, rendered so long ago that had captured the queen within the princess that had yet to become. Endymion realized that there was a good chance that he, here alone in the woods, was the first one to see that long-ago vision at the start of its journey towards becoming reality, for he beheld a queen in front of him, and no mere shadowed princess.

Neither of them were quite sure how long they stayed like they were, kneeling before one another, gazes locked as impressions were made and opinions developed, but eventually Endymion put his hands on Serenity's shoulders and raised them both to their feet.

"We have much to discuss, highness, before my Generals and your Guardians discover our little exploit." He took his hands, inexplicably reluctantly, from her delicate shoulders. His lips quirked at her and he added, "I expect by now you'll understand if I wish my sister never knew what folly we defied to meet tonight."

A wide, brilliant grin filled with shared mirth spread a flash of white across Serenity's face. The corners of her eyes crinkled with age she had no right to boast while laugh-lines formed around her lips. Endymion found himself smiling, as well.

Then the smiles faded, and the business of preserving two kingdoms came to the forefront.

"You already know my wish to join you, my king," Serenity said plainly, crossing her arms before her- to ward off cold, or to assume a more commanding stance, Endymion wasn't entirely sure. He decided to go with the commanding stance, since the other idea would result in his conscience demanding he take her into his arms to warm her.

"Yes, and for the time being I've decided to believe you," he told her. Glancing around, as he'd been doing periodically, he missed the brief look of surprise and appreciation on her elven face. He didn't miss, however, the look of relief and gladness that came after, and he found himself smiling again.

How was it, he wondered, that here in the midst of his enemies, in such a terse and dangerous situation, he was smiling more than he had in the entirety of the war before now? What a puzzling woman indeed.

"However," he went on. "When you and your guardians are extracted, you will be under house arrest in my palace until the war is officially ended. From there, we will discuss your timely release and, if warranted, your coronation."

Serenity's hands, at her sides, clenched. She'd envisioned fighting alongside her Guardians, her new liege King, Rei and the Elysian people, she'd foreseen being active and forward in her pursuit of freedom for her people, not sitting idly in a second-rate set of chambers, good only for information and insight.

But a coronation, he'd said? That was an unexpected reference. For now, it was good enough. She'd work on him, and perhaps in time she'd be let into more delicate matters. Then she thought with a smile, perhaps the war wouldn't last long enough for her to even begin to worm her way into the thick of things.

"Very well," she conceded with a nod. "Then I suppose my first report to you would be that her illustrious highness, Crown Princess Beryl, has been put in charge of my father the king's entire military entity."

Endymion's frown deepened. "Yes, we'd heard that. What's more, she's no longer 'Crown Princess.'"

It was Serenity's turn to frown, accompanied by a blink and a wide, surprised expression. "What?" She asked, softly.

"Right before myself and my Generals left for her, word was the King was dead or dying. No word on a coronation yet for Beryl, but it doesn't much matter. With the military in her hands, now, too, she's as good as Queen."

"She's been pulling power into her hands since the war began," Serenity murmured. Endymion nodded.

"This will only solidify it."

"Then whatever that building power is that your mages and myself have been sensing, it must be something big enough that she had to wait til she had full power, even if it was unofficial." She gnawed on a nail, a habit she'd thought she'd kicked. She removed her finger from her mouth, glancing at Endymion to see if he'd noticed. It didn't seen he had- he was looking around again, keeping watch. "I think," she went on. "It also has something to do with a summons I received a few days ago."

Endymion looked at her sharply. "Summons?"

She nodded. "Summoning all War Mages not essential to the border protection to the capitol. I think..." she bit a lip, then reminded herself to stop that, too. "I think she's trying to release something. That power that's building, the more I listen to it, the more I look at it from a distance, it doesn't smell like Beryl or any mage I know of powerful enough to start something like that. Whatever it is, I think it's something older than any of us know. Beryl found it, and is waking it up, or having someone wake it up for her. But I think she needs more."

"More power?" Endymion had felt the massive black abomination that seeped from the capitol of Namoris. _More_?

She wrapped her arms around herself. "More." She said. Her lips quirked. "If you know Beryl at all, you know that this isn't at all out of character. More gowns, more lovers, more cleavage, more beauty, more parties, more admirers, more privileges, more titles, more that anyone else..."

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "More cleavage?" He echoed. There was teasing in his voice, and Serenity blushed beet red. He took a step closer, and raised a hand to push a thick strand of silver hair that had been blowing in front of her face during the whole exchange behind one ear.

"It seems to me you didn't completely take to heart what I told you during your sabotaged trials," he said softly. Had he taken another step closer? She looked up at him, grinning with slight embarrassment to hide the grin of nervousness that wanted to replace it.

"I'm not a very good listener," she said flippantly, with a small, uneasy laugh as she took a step back. He dropped his hand away from her face, where it had stayed, and she found herself ever so slightly disappointed that he hadn't followed her.

"We need to find out what it is that Beryl is working up, and why she's summoning you all to her side." Endymion's voice gave away nothing of what had just transpired. Then again, she thought to herself, had anything transpired, really? No, not really. She shook it off, and nodded as response.

"I can contact some nearby WarMages, see if any of them have heard anything," Serenity offered. Endymion nodded.

"I've already got spies in the capitol, and until they report back, there's not much my side can do to find out anything."

Conversation swirled from then on around details of defenses, about any impending surprise attacks Serenity may have known about. Serenity wove a warming spell around them both when fingers began to go numb and frost had begun to cling to their eyelashes. Eventually it became obvious that they'd shared all they could given their circumstances and their time constraint- sunlight had begun to peek through the tree canopy.

"The plan was to lure you and the others out here tomorrow night," Endymion told her. "I think it would be best if we didn't let on that we'd already met."

With a nod she replied, "I'll dredge up what acting skills I can, but no promises. Half the effectiveness of Guardianship is to know the one you Guard. And my Guardians know me very, very well."

The smile on his face was one that was very, very different from the smiles he'd displayed earlier. It made her breath and her heartbeat catch, and she struggled to keep all visible signs of what that smile was doing to her hidden. He stepped closer once again, and took her hands in his.

"Then there's one more thing my honored sister and I have to talk about." He kissed the back of one hand, then the inside of her wrist, softly, gently, leaving behind only faintest trace of moisture. He repeated the motions with her other hand, just as slowly, lingering a little longer on the vein in her wrist. She was certain he could feel the blood racing through that vein, her heartbeat fluttering. He breathed her in while he did it, letting her scent linger in his lungs. Then he held both her hands this chest, beneath his cloak. Despite how her warming spell had kept her fingers from going too cold, the infusion of warmth to her hands made her draw in a little breath.

A fifth kiss, to her brow, broke her out of her daze. She pulled her hands away, out of the warmth and out of his grasp. She took yet another step back, pulling her hands beneath her own cloak to hide their shaking. She moved to make a bow, out of habit of living as a man for so long, then corrected herself into a curtsy- the two movements tangled and failed, and she ended up taking a tumble to the side. Endymion moved to steady her, but was too late. She pulled herself face-first out of a snow-drift, did the deep curtsy correctly, and fled the clearing.

* * *

She'd figured it out. After all the expenses of the 'expert' mages and magicians, after all the puzzlement and idle curiosity eating at her, she'd figured it out, and how simple it was...

It had been Serenity, all along. Her presence that had kept Beryl from noticing another presence. In the worn-down, worn-out stone tower towards the rear of the royal properties Beryl stood in the ravaged room of her little half-sister. It explained so much. It explained why her father had felt it necessary to beget Serenity on the Lunarian sprite who'd refused to marry Solarian.

'To keep my throne legitimately,' he'd always said. But Emperor Solarian had never before cared for legitimacy. What was his, was his he thought. Forget the laws and traditions that declared one with Lunarian blood must hold the throne. He'd never cared for that law, so why had he pursued so determinedly a bride with Lunarian blood when he already had a perfectly good Queen and a better heiress? There had to have been something else.

And there was! Oh, there was! There was something here in this tower, something Beryl's father had feared. So he'd brought Serenity's bitch of a mother here, kept her here, because somehow, someway, the mere presence of her blood and lineage kept whatever it was sleeping and inert. And when she'd started to fade away and die, Solarian had raped her and planted his seed in her, so that when she was gone he would have a child to keep here.

Serenity.

But now she was gone. For nearly a year, she'd been gone. Not dead, oh no, Beryl knew better than that. But gone, certainly.

Beryl turned from the slight balcony, away from the broken doors and tattered drapes. Leaves swirled around on the floor along with a plate of scattered food. No one had ever bothered to clean in here. Hardly anyone remembered the little princess that had lived her life, content and blissfully ignorant, in this crumbling tower.

She swept from the tiny room, down the spiraling staircase. When she neared the bottom, instead of stepping onto level ground and out the door into the open fields, she closed her eyes, ignored the nearing the ground, and kept stepping down...and down...and down...and down yet still, until she'd somehow kept going past where the stone ground floor should have been. She opened her eyes, and smiled to behold the nothingness she hovered in. Stretching and spiraling down still was the stone steps, but nothing else. Black as the midnight sky was all around her, wisps of red clouds swirling like a mist not bound to the earth or sky whirled everywhere, slowly, lazily.

Down she continued to step, an invisibly wind letting her skirts and train float around her legs, her hair dancing and teasing her face and ears and décolletage. Eventually a huge octagonal platform, hovering in the darkness, came into view. On the far sides of the octagon stage were three massive doors, easily as high as the tallest peak of her entire palace. Above each hovered a stone massively huge, smooth, and dark. Across the glossy, gem-like surfaces of the stones runes were carved, so ancient no one Beryl had called upon could decipher them.

In the center of the stone above the door on the left, a brief flicker of sickly green color was visible. The other two were silent.

Slowly, silently, almost reverently, Beryl approached the door. To the one on the right first, touching the doorway and reveling in the shockwave of power that traveled up her arm. Delicious.

The middle door was the same, but then the third... Ah,the third...she put both hands on the massive black marble pillar that was the right door frame, and threw her head back and laughed as black lightening lanced up her arms, draining into her blood and soaking her state of mind with dizzy, addictive sensations.

Laughing, she pulled away. With the wind lifting her skirts around her knees, she was able to back up without tripping over the train of her gown. Face split in a wild, unnatural grin she knelt before the doorway. Holding up her arms to the grand glass gem hovering high above, she gave back the energy she'd just absorbed. Lightning surged down up her arms again, dispersing from her fingertips to dance and twist wildly before being sucked like lifeblood back into the gem. A hungry vibration sent the octagonal platform trembling, and Beryl brought her hands down on either side of her kneeling form to steady herself.

"Soon," Beryl breathed shallowly- she'd given most of her own power back along with the minuscule taste she'd received. "Soon, the Sword of the Moon will be mine, and I will free you. The world will be ours, and I will reclaim my people's place as deities in the heavens." An insane cackle, "Soon!" And then un-crowned Queen collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, just like the night before, when Serenity awoke to that familiar niggling in the back of her mind. This time not worried about what might be enticing her to go out in the middle of the night, she hurried to dress herself. In her mind, she worried that she'd heard nothing from her fellow mages the day before. True to her word, as soon as it would be plausible for other mages to do the same she sent out her curious inquiry. She'd heard nothing back. Oh well, nothing she could do about it now. She set her mind to getting ready as quickly and silently as possible. This time, though, no breeches and shirts caressed her flesh.

Over the time she'd spent in control, their victories over 'enemy' encampments and occasional villages (she'd hated those) she, as leader, was entitled to a few...trophies. She'd taken very few things, and most she'd secretly paid for. Among them was a gown, a gift for 'Serena,' Casamir's 'sweetheart back home.' It was simple as gowns went, but for Serenity, despite her life as royalty, it was quite fine indeed.

The softest sapphire cotton, as soft and smooth as if it were woven of silk and fur, the sloping, almost-off-the-shoulder neckline was trimmed in silver embroidery, as were the full, split dagget sleeves that went nearly to her knees. Silver clasps held the split that ran the length of the sleeves together at her shoulder, elbow, and wrist. Embroidery went up from the hem at random heights to her knees, shins, one in the front spiraling up nearly to her waist to meet the silver rope that knotted loosely, to hang off slender hips. The ends of the ropes hung in the front. The pale gold locket, still tingling with the touch of the goddess herself, was tucked beneath the neckline.

She considered her sword, then discarded the thought of taking it with her before flinging her grey cloak over herself. She pulled up the hood, and -making sure the cloak was hooked shut all the way down the front- she cast her glamour over just her face.

She reached out with her mind to nudge her Guardians, asleep in the room with her, towards wakefulness so as to make sure they would hear the summons that were nudging them the same as Serenity herself had been nudged. She waited a moment, then slipped out of her cabin.

She was only a few minutes down the narrow path she'd forged for herself the night before, when-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Serenity had whirled, ball of potently condensed silver energy in her palm, ready to throw, before the sentence had even been fully formed.

"Rei!" Serenity breathed quietly, relaxing her arm and letting the power ball melt away into the night breeze. She couldn't let on she'd known they would come, that she'd been expecting them.

"I was worried you might be dumb enough to answer that call." A shadow separated itself from the darker recesses of the alleyway between their cabin and the neighboring one, Makoto's. "Looks like it was an accurate worry." Rei frowned at her, dark eyes glittering in the moonlight that was reflected by the white, white snow.

"I didn't even sense you wake up," Serenity grumbled, as if she'd been caught failing at something she normally excelled at. She prayed they wouldn't smell the small lie.

"That was the idea," Minako stepped out beside Rei, grinning rather impishly.

"Don't feel bad, it's her specialty," Rei sighed a sigh that spoke of personal experiences with Minako's skills in sensory deception. Serenity's pout faded into a mildly annoyed grimace.

"And mine, thankfully, though I prefer more conventional methods when hiding that I'm on the move."

"Makoto!" Serenity turned in place, churning up a circle of snow around her feet as she gaped at the two forms that moved from yet another patch of shadows, from behind her neighboring cabin. Makoto's wry smirk was illuminated as she entered the circle of moonlight casting a silver glow on them all. Ami beside her yawned, then shook it off. Her indigo hair gleamed silver-black with the movement.

"You forgot some things," Ami told her first companion, and raised a hand. The back door to Serenity's cabin creaked open, and out floated her sword. Serenity took it from the air, wondering what other magical talents were hidden within her two -supposedly- magically inept friends. Minako and Rei were already known to be remarkable mages in their own rights, but an ordinary farmer's daughter and an ordinary medical officer? She'd always sensed sparks within her two friends, but that Ami had developed a skill as demanding as telekinesis already...

Minako and Rei were looking at Ami oddly, too. The pale-skinned, blue haired Guardian flushed, pink cheeks looking all the pinker for the nip of cold on her nose and face.

Serenity licked her lips as she looked at her companions, all obviously determined to come along with her. She sighed, puffing a mist into the air in front of her face. "All right," she grumped. "Though there's really no need." She unhooked her the front of her cloak so she could easier buckle her sword to her side, then once again pulling her cloak tighter around her and giving a shiver before moving off to follow that thread of a call in the back of her mind.

Minako flung a 'don't look at us, we're not doing anything special' shield around them all. Not enough to attract the attention of any potential mage-spies in the camp, but enough to deter the eyes of anyone unfortunate enough to glance their direction as they skirted the camp, just outside the treeline. For the inconvenience of it, Serenity cursed the suspicious nature of her own people.

They reached the entry point of the forest, where turning into the trees and walking in a straight line would take them right to whoever -or whatever, in the minds of her Guardians- was summoning Serenity. They paused, exchanged glances, then with the silver-haired War Mage in the forefront, they moved together in formation into the dark woods. Behind her, Serenity heard the drawing of two swords and the knocking of two sets of bows and arrows. Despite knowing no danger awaited them -at least not from their summoners- Serenity put her own hand on the hilt of her blade.

Just in case.

The snow that crunched under their feet seemed to crack and creak like thunder, compared to the silence of the winter midnight. Serenity winced with every footstep until Rei extended a gentle heat wave in front of their feet. The snow melted into a slight slush that froze again as soon as they passed. It made for mushy going, but also a silent going.

All at once, they reached the place. The edge of it, anyway- at the very outskirts of the clearing they sensed the soft, muffled summons from, they all stopped. Using brief hand signals and silent, semi-incoherent mental communications they spread out. After a long and silent argument, Rei was the first to move from her hiding place behind a thick tree, and venture into the clearing.

Serenity gnawed on the side of her fist as she watched Rei slowly creep, one step at a time, into the clearing, her loaded bow ready and waiting...

Serenity didn't even see him until he moved, and apparently neither did Rei or anyone else- they all gave a slight jump as they all at once spotted the gray cloaked form, camouflaged against the treeline on the opposite side of the clearing. He took a few hulking steps forward, the hood pulled low over his brow and throwing the rest of his face into shadow. Rei slunk closer, as well, until the two of them stood barely a dozen feet apart in the center of the clearing.

A man's voice was heard, low in volume and the words unintelligible. Serenity got the briefest sense of surprise and recognition from Rei, a moment before the raven priestess shoved her bow and arrow back into their slings and quiver, respectively, and threw herself into the embrace of the arms that extended from beneath the gray cloak. The hood was thrown back from the man's face with the force of Rei's impact, and a mane of white hair spilled free. There came a cry to Serenity's right, and she looked over just in time to see Minako dart from her own hiding place and join Rei in the man's arms.

Makoto, Ami, and Serenity all exchanged glances. Then with a 'what's the point now?' sort of attitude regarding their hiding, they all emerged from the trees. Tearing her eyes from the curious sight of the man and the two women, Serenity looked around and withheld a yelp when she unexpectedly spotted four more gray-cloaked figures. A slight hiss from Makoto beside her let Serenity know the brunette had spotted them, too. How had they not seen them before now? Tense but for Rei and Minako's seeming acceptance of the figures, the two of the three remaining Namorisians suppressed their nervous fidgeting. Makoto in particular showed extreme restraint when she managed to keep her itching fingers from her sword hilt.

Serenity smiled. For once, it was nice to be the confident one.

As if having been noticed was a cue for them to move, all at once the remaining four figures advanced to where Rei and Minako and the white-haired man were forming a ball of friendly warmth.

Serenity's attention, however, was redirected and instantly attached to one figure in particular- The only one who remained in hiding. A brief glance to her companions told Serenity neither Makoto nor Ami had spotted him. Not entirely sure why, she didn't alert them. She did, however, shift her Sight when looking at him, and a slight smile of satisfaction graced her lips; Endymion. The traces of a luring spell drifted around him in Serenity's Sight as bright and clear as sunspots danced in her vision after looking at a summer sun. A sun, she thought, was exactly what her heart felt like...warm, and glowing...

Rei moved out of the miniature group hug and embraced a second figure. A second hood went down, and a shock of unruly blond curls over blue eyes suddenly blazed in the starlight.

"Jadeite," Rei was heard saying happily as she held on to the man, and he her.

Serenity kept watching Endymion as Rei hugged each of the exposed men in turn. Had Rei seen her brother? She held her breath without meaning to. But no, the last man having been embraced, Rei turned back to them, a brilliant smile on her face.

The men were smiling, too, yet not as bright- They were, after all, in enemy territory.

"Welcome to Namoris, Generals." It was Ami who spoke first, jolting Serenity back into reality. Blushing slightly, she ignored the annoyed look Rei was sending her- no doubt the priestess thought she'd been daydreaming again, and didn't want to present an cloud-headed princess. Smugness slipped into Serenity's demeanor as her hands came together, her fingers weaving and moving like a miniature dance. Her lips moved in sync, and while no sound came out, the result of the spell was instantly felt by all. As quiet as the forest around them had been, suddenly the silence was deafening- they were shielded, now, from magical and physical sight and hearing. Serenity felt Endymion test the shield gently, and 'felt' him nod in approval.

Then she moved her cloak down off her head, at the same time dispelling the glamour on her face. Along with the spell, her cloak fell also, pooling around her hem like a cloud of silver and grey. She drew her sword and buried the point of the sword in the snow, clasping both hands on the top of the jeweled pommel of the hilt.

"I am Princess Serenity of Namoris, true heiress to the Namorisian throne. King Endymion is among you- I ask as a partitioner of asylum and partnership to speak with him."

The last hidden figure stepped from the trees. The Generals tensed, and Rei and Minako separated from their old friends to array themselves, along with Ami and Makoto, behind Serenity. Serenity was abruptly touched by this- she'd expected Rei to align herself with her life-long companions and friends, Minako too.

That was what surprised her. Rei had sworn an oath of loyalty as a Guardian to Serenity.

Minako had sworn nothing, yet there she stood, proud and tall as any of Serenity's other three Mage Guards. Tears of gratitude stung her eyes, and she smiled slightly at the blonde, who winked in return, before she turned her gaze back towards the king who approached.

Endymion walked through the line of his Generals to stand in the forefront and center of the shallow arch they made behind him. It didn't escape any of them how the royals and the Guardians and generals were nearly mirroring one another. It put them all on a level of equality that Serenity appreciated.

Serenity looked Endymion square in the eye, and without breaking that contact she slowly lowered herself to one knee, keeping her hands on the pommel of her sword as she bowed her head. In a loud and clear, almost ceremonial voice she said, "Our foreign and enemy King, this humble heiress desires war no longer. We desire peace and prosperity, treaties and ties so that forevermore our two lands may be as sister and brother, comrade to comrade. We desire that we may call on you in times of need, and that you may call upon us in times of want.

"To prove our desires and trustworthiness, we avow to pledge ourselves to you from this day to that which you deem us worthy of trust and friendship. We beseech you for protection from those who would harm us to prevent peace, we implore you for the gift of asylum and instruction of the ways of your land, so that we might better appreciate our differences and come to love and cherish your land as our own.

"As un-crowned Queen we avow these words to be the true and unfailing desire of our heart. Selene bless our words."

Serenity rose to her feet among stunned looks from both her own Guardians and surprise from the Generals. She wasn't entirely sure what the expression on Endymion's face was. Certainly there was a pinch of surprise there, but something else. Respect? Amusement? She had to admit, using the plural in reference to herself was odd, and very, very old.

She pulled her sword from the snow, and held it horizontal before her. She held it out to Endymion, and bowed her head over it.

After a long silent moment that was probably not nearly as long as it felt like, she heard the crunch of snow and the soft movement of fur against armor, and a moment later a gauntleted hand (wait, he hadn't been wearing gauntlets last night...) extended into her down-cast vision to take the sword from her. He held it up, and touched the icy blade first to her left bare shoulder, then the right. Her sleeves fluttered in the slight wind, and gooseflesh born of the chill raised on her flesh.

"Our foreign and enemy Queen, this King also desires war no longer. We too desire peace and prosperity, for our lands to be as sister and brother. To let you prove your worthiness, we vow to protect and guard you from those who would wish you and your dream of peace harm. We vow to instruct you in the ways of our land so you may come to love it as your own. Selene bless our words."

He withdrew the sword from where it had come to lay across the top of her head, and handed it back to her. This was new- the traditional ceremony called for Endymion to keep the sword until the day he deemed her trustworthy and saw her seated on her throne.

Smiling slightly, she took the sword and re-sheathed it. Like last night, Endymion took both her hands in his. He didn't kiss them, this time, but merely held them. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She felt it a moment, the barest of moments before anyone else in the clearing. Her head whirled, her feet turning as she looked over her shoulder.

"What-?"

Her fingers had barely grazed the hilt of her sword before, in a dozen vortexes, Mages in military garb and the sleeveless robes Serenity had always vetoed for comfort's sake popped into existence. Another dozen appeared, and suddenly they were all surrounded.

Swords were drawn and bows and arrows were readied. Serenity readied a ball of silver fire in her spare hand, while real fire condensed around Rei's arrows. Lightning crackled around Makoto's fists, and spikes of power was dispelled every time Minako snapped the whip that she seemed to have unraveled from nowhere. In her other hand, her sword flashed violently.

The Generals were arrayed similarly, power and weapons mingling in deadly combinations. Silently and with only the barest of communications, they all turned to form an outward-facing circle around Endymion and Serenity.

"How-?"

"Patience," one of the mages spoke, a wizened old crone who stepped forward. She was straight ahead of Serenity, between Rei and Minako. She smiled a crooked-toothed smile at her. "You must be Casamir Nathai, WarMage extraordinaire, hero of the White Battle. It's been a long time since we've met, but I never forget a mage-scent, even one as mottled and mangled as yours had been. You'd were hiding something, I knew it then, and now I know what it was. What a pretty face you have. No wonder you wanted to hide it in the military." Her toothy grin went wider. "Especially with your lineage, highness."

Serenity honestly didn't remember the woman, ever. She wracked and trashed her memory, trying to recall any recollection of the woman... She must have met her through a networked mage-meeting, one of the monthly ones performed by all the WarMages in an area to keep each other updated and informed on the going-ons in their own provinces. It was the only explanation.

"We've been watching you, Casamir, ever since Luna took you under her wing," another spoke up, stepping forward. This one was young, and handsome. Him Serenity remembered from those meetings. She'd never liked him. "That old bitch hasn't given two coins to anyone since her Mage Guard died. So old fashioned, those Guards. Any Mage worth their mettle can defend themselves just fine."

Minako bristled along with Serenity's three official Guards. Interesting.

"So we have a Princess, another Princess," the crone smiled sickly at Rei. "_Another_ Princess, oooh, lookit that..." Another smile for...Minako? What? Serenity blinked at the back of Minako's head, watching as the light around Minako's hands and weapons flared and shrieked harshly.

"And then, a King...one, two, three, four Generals... And three more Guardians. Quite a catch." Her smile remained on Endymion, this time, and it was Serenity's turn to bristle.

"WarMage Zirconia," Serenity ground out, remembering the hag's name at last. "You don't know what you are doing." With every ounce of her mental ability, Serenity slammed her mind forward to invade Zirconia's talking mind-to-mind with her fellow WarMage while carefully guarding what was in her own thoughts.

_-'You are threatening to ruin a very delicate operation! I am under orders from Beryl herself, you idiot! Who else would Endymion take into his Court, to trust, to use to infiltrate but a desperate, weak, supposedly dead Princess who's tired of hiding?'- _She put a tinge of disgust into her mental tones. -_'I'm under a _glamour_, hag!'-_

_-'No,'- _Zirconia defied, though there was a hint of sudden doubt. _-'You _are_ Princess Serenity. I've met her!'-_

_-'Fool.'- _Serenity hissed. _-'You have not. If you had, you'd know I was a fake. I am a mere lookalike; I've never been very good at glamours. We're relying on the fact that there are no known portraits of Serenity outside the palace, and that Endymion never actually saw her.'-_

_-'I don't believe you.'-_ Zirconia came back after a long moment. -_'If this is a plot with Queen Beryl herself, why did you bother to send messages to us all last night asking about her plans? Surely you would know yourself!'- _She broke the connection between them. "Attack!"

Since she'd been in her mind, Serenity was able to conjure up a shield of shields before the word was even out of Zirconia's mouth. The attacks that were launched at them all at once were either reflected, dissipated, or outright absorbed into the shield, building it's effectiveness. As Serenity sweated and fought to maintain it, the Generals and the Guardians alike attacked like enraged furies. Those with swords sheathed them and settled for power attacks alone. Ami, using her newly awakened powers of telekinesis to fling rocks, logs, snow and even their own attacks at the WarMages. Lighting from Makoto zapped fingers and arms, rendering them numb and making them unable to perform spells requiring complex arm movements. Minako's whip laid waist to all within her reach, while blinding bursts of light made them unable to aim their attacks. Many wound up casting upon their own.

Rei's fire melted the snow around the feet of the Mages, slowly as so they wouldn't notice, then let it re-freeze. If it worked out right, they wouldn't be able to budge without pausing their attack to melt their feet free, during which time Rei would set their robes aflame. It saved her energy, when they were too distracted to fight her spells off.

The Generals, too, were a force to be reckoned with. Poisoned darts, daggers, whirlwinds of cutting leaves and bursts of silver-black lighting scattered and decimated the WarMages on their side of the clearing.

Eventually, one Mage, badly burned, electrocuted, and his face laid open with several whip lashes, teleported out. Another whose feet were still frozen to the ground with his robe burning out of control vanished. Then another, fighting off a hoard of Zoicite's leaf and snow whirlwind, trying to guard his remaining uncut eye, left as well. Zirconia shrieked her rage, but still more left as others fell, dead or unconscious. Rei whirled fire around one Mage until he collapsed, burned and suffocated; the whirlwind had used up all the air in the little eye of the miniature firestorm.

Serenity had collapsed to her knees long ago, with Endymion standing above her flinging his own volley of attacks through her one-way shield. Beads of sweat froze to her brow and upper lip, her hands, clenching the snow, had turned blue and white. Her locked elbows trembled, while little crying gasps escaped between frozen lips. Sometime during her battle to keep the shield going, the only thing that was letting them win, Endymion swung his massive black fur cloak off his shoulders and dropped it around her. Clutching at it distractedly, she took strength from the warmth and from his scent, drawing it into her like a breathable elixir...

The shield flared, and grew outwards without warning, shoving the remaining WarMages back against the trees to three sides and the cliff-face to the forth side. Some picked themselves up from the snow, some stayed down, and still some teleported to safety.

The moment it had become obvious they were winning, the Generals had begun to alter their formation, advancing and spreading until they surrounded Serenity's Guardians and Minako, as well as both the King and Serenity. With Serenity's shield suddenly, although temporarily, infallible the Generals halted their defensive attacks and linked hands. Kunzite, rather than taking Jadeite's hand, reached behind him into the circle and took Endymion's outstretched hand. Jadeite laid his hand on Kunzite's shoulder instead, closing the circle.

Minako and Ami looked on, confused as to what was suddenly happening. They, too, paused their attack as Minako and Rei laid their hands on Endymion's shoulders, closing their eyes along with the Generals and the King.

"Serenity," Endymion murmured. "When I tell you, drop the shield."

"What?" Makoto advanced, but a hand from Ami stopped her. Serenity nodded, and although Endymion couldn't see it, he knew she'd heard him. Power began to build, bouncing and radiating back and forth and yet in an overall circular motion through the Generals. Power from the trio made by Endymion, Rei, and Minako was fed into the circle through Kunzite.

The Generals began to speak- chant was more like it, in low voices that despite being soft and quiet drowned out Zirconia's shrieks of rage.

"Now, Serenity."

The shield vanished.

The entire universe seemed to hold its breath along with everyone in that circle.

With a brief, sickening sudden lurch of the whole world around them, the forest vanished.

A flourish of sudden screams was lost as breath was torn from throats and lungs. Serenity clung to the nonexistent ground, eyes shut tight and a cry caught in her throat. She felt Makoto and Ami on the 'ground' beside her, and she reached out to them. Clutching hands, they together clung to consciousness as they spun, faster and faster until it seemed they would spin free of the very fabric of reality.

Teleporting, she realized faintly, they were teleporting before the WarMages had gotten a chance to call reinforcements. Two dozen WarMages they'd been able to handle with the help of her shield. Three dozen, four? With her shield on the brink of beginning to fail?

But with so many people in the circle, they were in danger. The Generals couldn't hold it, and she felt them struggling, even with the added power of Minako and Rei and the King.

And there was something else.

Clinging to the edge of consciousness, she saw it clear as day. She wondered, why did no one else sense it? It watched the, from behind doors bewitched and bespelled eons ago, its secret name carved on the lock. It laughed and it beckoned, it flaunted how close it was to being free. It looked Serenity in the eye, and it smiled a malevolent smile.

_Little princess, little princess, come and see, come and see, what your people will do for me..._

A kingdom enslaved, in reality and not in mere words and concept. Children in bloody chains, whipped as they buried their parents. Houses burned, fields razed. Black temples built and mines mined dry. A body of flawlessness made reality, chained to a stone table as blackness, blackness with a mortal outline and a red gem at its brow seeped into the body's nose, mouth, ears...filled her to the brim and them filled her some more.

The body sat up, and Serenity's own face smiled at her from beneath hair black as night and through eyes red as blood and with lips white as death. The red gem on her forehead, with a name in forgotten script carved there, cracked and fell away, leaving behind only the name carved into her very flesh.

"Metallia," Serenity whispered into the nothingness they were traveling through. She whispered the name carved into that stone gem. "I see you. I know you. And I do not fear you."

_You will,_ Metallia responded.

Serenity saw herself slaughter her friends, and the Generals, one by one, with a mere cast of her hand and a smile on her face.

Then she came to Endymion...

_You will._

Serenity's eyes snapped open, and with a force of will born of nothing more than necessity she pulled herself to her feet against the incredible force that had borne everyone else, everyone but Endymion, to their knees. His eyes were shut tight, but hers were wide open. Her hair, somehow longer than it had been four times over, whirled around them both. She placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling his head down to hers and letting their brows touch. Silver light from her brow and gold from his lanced upwards, downwards, all around and into their very minds. Through him she poured power into the Generals. She took the reins of their journey, and she steered them past their original destination, that little cabin just over the border that they'd been desperate to make it to alive.

Now, a pinprick of light at her breast flared, and between her and Endymion the little Silver Crystal flared to life and into existence. It twinkled there, laughing as it shredded the darkness around them. The tendril of thought that had been Metallia's presence shrieked and retreated, and they blazed across the mindscape they were traveling through like a shooting star across a midnight sky.

Spiraling and shining like a sun they blazed and blasted back into the real world, blinding all those around them and sending shocked bystanders scurrying for cover- what was going on? What was happening? And, when the silver light, laced with gold, had faded and the bystanders beheld the ten persons standing and sitting in a rough circle they wondered, who was this silver woman wrapped and beheld in their King's arms?

Endymion took a moment to let his mind and body both settle back into reality. He'd teleported with his Generals before, but never so far and never, ever with so many people. When he opened his eyes, he was gazing directly into a pair of eyes he wasn't sure he'd ever see again. Silver eyes, blazing as if they were hollow and had been filled with a handful of stars each, stared right back into his. Eyes, he thought, that weren't entirely human.

"She comes." She said, and all Endymion could think was that her voice, too, wasn't at all purely mortal.

"_She comes to devour, and to be consumed._

_Break the seal, speak her name._

_Break her name, speak the seal._

_She goes consumed, she goes to be devoured."_

With these words spoken, the silver faded from her eyes, and Serenity fainted.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

Oh. My. God.

I'm not sure if this is genuinely my favorite chapter so far, of if I'm just so relieved to have finally gotten this chapter out. First of all, yes, I had a writer's block, not too big of one, but enough of one. I just didn't have time to work my way through it. Like a knot in that necklace chain- it just sits on the shelf until you have the spare time to unknot it, which may never come.

Second, school was a bitch. One of my hardest semesters yet, on top of being moved to full-time at my work (not officially. Despite being 'part time' on paper, they saw fit to give me more hours than anyone. Else. Including. The. Managers.). Finally over, so I hunkered down and worked this out, finally.

Thirdly, over the past month I have had (drumroll) Mononucleosis, strep throat, tonsillitis, the flu, and a sinus infection. All at once. Yup. And I'm still alive. Woot!

**The Big Announcement I Made Such a Fuss About Up Top:**

And last but not least... -big gigantic redfaced blush-

Yours truly got engaged.

Yup, you read right, I'm getting married! -breaks out the champagne- Wooooooot! Toga! Toga! toga- er, yeah, anyways! My plan is that Minako's wedding in the story will mirror my own, so in a way you'll all get to be at my wedding. That, and it'll help me plan my own nuptials, in a way. My wedding isn't scheduled until June, 2007. Minako will hopefully tie the not long before then, since that'll be at the end of the story (or at least I plan it that way...I have tentative plans for a sequel, so that might get pushed back.).

So! Unless all of that repeats itself, you guys shouldn't experience that totally unfair gigantically long wait like you did this time. Sorry all! Big hugs to those of you that didn't give up on me!

Until next time!

_-Amber Penglass_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Twelve**

Endymion moved his arms from where they lay, wrapped tightly around Serenity's waist and behind her shoulders, to take her by her upper arms and shake her a bit. She blinked, shook herself, and began to breathe in quick, shallow breaths. Her legs wobbled, and he steadied her.

Around them, his Generals and Serenity's Mage Guard pulled themselves to unsteady legs.

"What happened?" A voice of a bystander rang out. "Majesty, where did you come from? Who are these people?"

Endymion looked around for the first time. Shock splayed across his features as he beheld his own Great Hall and the army of servants and visiting nobility that had gathered. He looked sharply at the princess leaning heavily in his arms. She smiled up at him weakly.

"I wanted to aim for..." she was out of breath. "...a more private chamber, but I... I wasn't too sure of my aim...I needed a place big enough that...if I was a little...a little off center one of us wouldn't...end up in a wall..." She sucked air, her delicate frame trembling against him. Gracious Selene, how had a woman this tiny passed as a military man for so long?

Her aim wasn't off, he observed. They were completely dead center in the middle of the elaborate, circular design that was in the very mathematical center of his Great Hall. He knew it, because he'd designed it when the floor had needed replacing after a water leak several years ago.

"Everyone clear out," he ordered in a loud, clear voice. "I need the five best guest bedrooms in the East Wing prepared, and meals and hot baths for all of us. Someone send Morpheus and my Chamberlain to me. Move!" Serenity trembled in his arms- she'd yet to catch her breath… Something wasn't right. He barked for a healer to be summoned, as well.

"My Lord, I am here," the Chamberlain moved forward out of the mass of scattering servants and knelt. The Generals and Guardians were all leaning on each other and looking around in semi confusion. They'd heard Serenity, knew that somehow when she'd felt them flailing she'd taken over the teleportation, and had all on her own fed it the power they needed to get here. On top of that, she'd been the one to guide the transportation here. That was the part that confused them- how had she even known where this place was? Had she taken the knowledge from Endymion's or one of the Generals' minds? It was an unsettling thought, that their Serenity could be capable of such.

"This is the Princess Serenity," Endymion gave the impromptu introduction. The Chamberlain's eyes went wide, and Serenity gave a little, unsteady wave. She swayed...the world was all a-spin-y...and Endymion smelled good... she snuggled closer, and breathed him in with a smile on her face.

"And these are her Mage Guardians," he motioned to Ami and Makoto. "My sister is also a member of her Guard." The look he gave his sister reminded her that they were going to talk about that later, still. "Give our visiting princess the Couronisian Chamber, in the east wing." It was the best chamber after the Royal Suite and Rei's own chambers. It was reserved for visiting royalty. "Give the adjoining chambers and the one across the hall to her Guardians."

"It shall be done, sire." The Chamberlain bowed, and with a brief glance to Ami and Makoto to make sure they would follow him, he turned on his heel and left. The two guardians looked to Serenity.

"Go," she told them. "I'll be fine."

"You all go, as well." Endymion told his Generals. "We'll all have explanations aplenty once we've all eaten and rested."

In perfect agreement with him for once, his Generals left to find their own beds. Rei managed to kiss her brother on the cheek, run a hand over Serenity's head, and she and Minako limped wearily together towards their own chambers, leaving the King and Serenity alone in the very perfect center of the largest room in the entire Palace. They stood there for a long moment, with Serenity quite out of it. Not entirely sure why they were still standing there, Endymion sighed and swept the nearly unconscious sanctuary-claiming royal into his arms.

He carried her through the halls, trying to take the back ways so as to avoid any unwanted stares and confused nobles- the sudden appearance of the supposed enemy would take some explaining.

She was still cold, and his cloak and hers had been lost long ago. He held her close and spread his hands over her cold arms, keeping her head nested in the crook of his arm. Looking down at her as she looked up at him with drowsy eyes and a lazy smile, he fought to keep his heart from softening towards her. Who was he, to be so abruptly taken by how she laid in his arms?

There was nothing abrupt about it, his sensibility told him. He should have prepared himself for this. He should have had Kunzite or a guard carry her to her chambers.

Why, he growled to himself, did he have to find her as agreeable in real life as he'd been afraid he'd find her? He hardly knew her, though, and she'd had to play agreeable- her life had depended on it. He couldn't take anything she'd said or done as being the real her. Of course she'd play her nicest.

He relaxed. Good. There was no telling yet if he really did like her or not.

Good.

He was safe.

He looked down, again. A mistake, and glimpsed her eyes gazing up at him through those lashes, that soft smile. She closed her eyes, and yawned a tiny yawn, her shallow breath hitching in a dry-sounding throat, and he worried for her.

He reached the chamber he'd commanded be freshened for her. Maids and a healer were waiting to take the comatose royal from his arms. He handed her over, reluctantly, waiting outside when the female, matronly healer shooed him from the room in such a manner he forgot his lofty royal status.

"How is she?" He asked when he was 'allowed' back in. The white haired pixie who'd saved them all was breathing shallowly, her skin looking paper thin and pale.

"I…I'm not entirely sure, sire." The healer's cheeks were flushed with frustration. "Physically, aside from the bruises and scrapes expected of a tussle-" she gave him a blatantly curious look, which he ignored. She shrugged and continued. "She's fine. No grave injuries, no diseases my magic can detect. Her mind is sound and yet…" she hesitated. "Sire, it's not as if she's fighting to expel something, like with a virus or illness, but…as if she's struggling to _contain_ something."

He watched the sleeping princess from his place across the room for a moment, then crossed the room to the bedside, ignoring the startled looks of the watchful maids as he laid a gentle hand on the side of her face. "Get Zoicite in here," he commanded, not taking his gaze from her face, a frown furrowing between his brows and on his lips. He hoped his exhausted friend would forgive him for pulling him from his slumber so soon. When the red-eyed General made his way into the chamber, he took one look at the girl in the bed and the looks on the faces of his king and the healer, and shoved up his sleeves. Behind him, Rei stepped into the room.

While she couldn't have had a chance to sleep a wink and eat more than a few bites, or a bath of any worthwhile length, she managed to look utterly pristine and put together. Disgruntled about his own muddy appearance and even more annoyed that he cared, Endymion took to quietly inquiring what she was doing there.

"I had some things to discuss with Zoicite," she murmured, as if they were in a hospital. They watched the aforementioned General pass a hand over Serenity's pale brow, something flickering briefly on the flesh of her forehead. "When the maid came, I followed." She looked up at her brother with a steely expression. "You have to understand something, brother- I've sworn an oath to her." _And I don't abandon my oaths, ever_, was the silent addendum to her words. He nodded, and looked to Zoicite.

"What do you sense, my friend?" He asked, speaking softly as well. Zoicite seemed to ignore him for a moment, reaching out again. The flicker they'd noticed earlier reappeared, flaring brightly this time, before vanishing too quickly to be identified.

"It's just as she observed," Zoicite spoke, his tone contemplative as he nodded a head towards the original healer. "Something is…growing inside her, multiplying, swelling, just…growing, at an amazing rate… And it's killing her. She can't contain it…not all of it… Endymion," he rounded on his King, his gaze blatantly startled. "I think its power. Pure, undulated power."

"But you said it's growing," Rei observed, frowning. "Everyone is born with a predestined amount of power. No more, no less. Eventually, everyone runs out- usually not til death, when a person's power applies itself to keeping a failing, aging body from death."

"Are there not ways to gain power?" the healer, silent til now, spoke.

Endymion nodded, not wanting to think of the usual methods to gain power not granted to you at birth; they were all of the exceptionally diabolic nature.

"Yes, there are ways to steal additional power," Rei growled, offended at the suggestion unintentional implicated towards her ward. "But power doesn't simply _grow_."

"Well hers is," Zoicite responded. The way he said it, no one bothered to argue further, not even Endymion. The maids had been dismissed, and now it was just the four of them, king, priestess, healer and general, who stood staring at the pale form in the bed, wondering what enigma they had in their hands.

"If her power is growing," Rei murmured. "Why is she suffering?"

"She can't contain it all," Zoicite explained, as best he could- it was clear even he wasn't entirely crystal on the matter. "Near as I can tell, her body is…changing to accommodate the growth."

"Changing?" Endymion echoed. "How?"

"I'm not sure." Zoicite rubbed his brow, his weariness evident once more. "But the effort of changing to accommodate the new power is draining her… That's what's making her ill."

"Well that's easy enough to remedy," Rei said, half to herself, as she walked forward, pulling something out from beneath the neckline of her robe tied around her. She gripped whatever it was tightly in one hand, gently placing her other hand upon Serenity's brow. Warmth seeped into her hand, although the rest Serenity remained cold, and that platinum light again flashed, seeping between her fingers to lance upwards, illuminating the room with sharp contrasts of light and shadow. As if in answer, red light began to fill Rei's fists, leaking out between her fingers to merge with the silver-golden light eminating from Serenity. The red flowed up her arm, swirling around a point on her chest suspiciously near her heart before moving on to her other arm, flowing down it and filling her fingers to the brink. Pressure, not pain, made her blink back tears, until at last the red light was released from her fingertips, absorbed by Serenity's ashen skin.

For a moment, all of Serenity's form glowed red, her silhouette visible beneath the soft, lightweight sheets that covered her. Then it vanished, as if eaten up greedily, and a soft sigh escaped lips that had begun to regain their color. Rei released her brow, and for a moment a brilliant platinum upturned crescent moon was visible, before it flashed, and another symbol superimposed it for the briefest of instances; an indented oblong with an arrow shooting out from it. Then it, too, twinkled and vanished.

"What," Endymion demanded. "Did you do?"

Rei swayed, and Zoicite caught her arm. She gave him a nod of thanks, then looked to her brother, meeting his mildly angered gaze. He was only worried for her, he knew…messing with magics none of them fully understood.

"I gave her some of my strength," she answered, softly. "She should be okay, for now. We can arrange for one of us to give her strength every few hours, until her…transformation is complete. She should awaken then…?" She looked to Zoicite and the healer, and both nodded, albeit with hesitation.

"That would be the assumed theory," the healer acknowledged.

"There's nothing more we can do now," Zoicite declared. "And we all still need rest- some of us more now than ever." He gave Rei a pointed glance, reinforced by a glower from the King. She waved them off, annoyance flitting across her delicately beautiful features. She retied the sash of her robe, and strode from the room, kissing her scowling brother on the cheek before she left.

"Post a watch," Endymion told the healer. "Notify me immediately when if she worsens."

"As you command, my King." The healer bobbed a curtsey.

Endymion went to seek out Morpheus. He had one more assignment to give out before seeking the underside of his eyelids.

* * *

_Rage_.

That was all that filled her, pure, undiluted, all encompassing rage. Those around her paid for it, as priceless vases, statues, carvings and other décor went flying around the medium sized conference room. The walls carved of black marble were gouged and scratched from multiple impacts. Her Commanders stood around the table, all but two exchanging nervous glances.

"_You_!" Beryl snarled, whirling upon one of the two that, outwardly, seemed quite calm.

"Yes, your majesty?" Demando answered coolly, white hair pulled neatly back, his attire pristine and utterly impressive. She strode around the table, her black-nailed fist clutching a handful of the front of his uniform.

"You _worked _with her! Side by side_, trained_ her! You let her _befriend_ that _bitch_ of an Elysian woman, you oversaw her _Trials_, you…!" Her insurmountable anger choked whatever else she had to say out of her mind, and with a furious cry she shoved him away, sending him skidding on his back across the conference table to tumble to the ground. Black lightening followed in his wake, her magic lending her the strength to send a grown man so far. Others stepped away, those who had been wary before now positively paranoid regarding their soon to be coronated Queen.

"And _you_!" She rounded on a second man, his long brown mane also tied back, gorgeously feminine eyes hiding his fear. "The great grand Mage _Seiya_…her _teacher_…her _mentor_…her _friend_…" She struck him across the face, leaving four deep gauges in her hand's wake. "Fool." She hissed. "You were in her mind, every day, teaching her, and you saw _nothing_? Or did you not want to see?"

Beryl took a moment, wheezing with anger, her eyes filling with black as she struggled to regain control of herself. When she did, she drew herself up, closed her eyes, and turned away. She walked to the head of the table, regally trailing the tips of her nails along the polished wooden table. When she turned to sit in the throne-like chair at the head of the table, her eyes were open and free of the foreboding blackness.

"I want," she hissed in a maliciously cold voice. "My sister. Alive. Here. I want her to watch me take what is rightfully mine, what she so foolishly thought she ever had the right to even _look_ at…"

"My queen," Demando, making his way back to his position on the other side of the table and looking as if he'd just returned from a stroll in the garden, kept his tone subservient. "If Zirconia's reports are to be considered accurate in every word, she has the protection of Endymion and his Generals, along with a nearly complete MageGuard. And, if reports of just who is on that Guard is also correct, it is a guardianship not to be taken lightly."

"I take nothing concerning my crown lightly," Beryl seethed, shooting a look full of poison and daggers the direction of her Chief Commander. Demando bowed his head, and said no more, hiding the dangerous flash of his eyes from her sight.

"You two knew her best out of all those still loyal to me," Beryl drew herself up in her seat, exuding royal control. "Find a way to get to her. I don't care how- find a way, and make sure she is within my grasp in a fortnight."

A fortnight- the intended date for her coronation. And, secretly, the day the rest of the world would begin its fall into Beryl's greedy hands. The day the Crystal Sword would be hers, the day Metallia would be free, the day the demonic deity's powers would be hers, controlled by the same sword that would free the ancient evil.

"It shall be done, my Queen," Seiya murmured, steeling his heart against an old friend, while Demando's creative mind began to work out a plan.

* * *

Serenity was asleep for five days. On the first day, they received word from their spies that Beryl had been seen in the grasp of her greatest rage ever, when the WarMage Zirconia, the ancient crone that had lead the attack on them in the clearing, had given her report. WarMage Zirconia had been the first to pay in Beryl's outburst of anger; there hadn't even been anything left to bury, according to the spy's reports.

On the second day, those that they'd identified as being the only persons –if any- to have known about Serenity's true identity during her sojourn as Casamir Nathai vanished. The Chief Commander Demando, the WarMage instructor Seiya, the WarMage Luna, Demando's half brother Duke Safir and his family… All overnight, they vanished.

On the third day, the death of Emperor Solarian was announced, and the date of Beryl's coronation was made public; less than a fortnight, a week and a half. It was also the day, she boasted proudly, they would take Elysian, and the rest of the world. Under normal circumstances, such a grandly ostentatious claim would have been laughed at by the rest of the known world, but other countries and kingdoms had begun to sense the malice eminating from the capitol of the legendarily decrepit nation, and instead they sent emissaries, ambassadors and their best mages to offer assistance in the coming climactic battle that no one doubted was coming.

On the fourth day when the King, the Generals, and the MageGuard were at last feeling like facing the rest of the world, they convened and agreed that they could no longer wait for Serenity to awaken. Every night their dreams had been plagued with a vision from the deepest reaches of Namoris, a shadow growing and growing over the capitol, spreading to engulf the kingdom, then the neighboring kingdoms…If gone unchecked it, eventually engulfed the world. And through it all, a redheaded woman laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"It's certainly Beryl," Nephlite told them, soon after they'd settled into the war room. The nine of them –the four MageGuardians, the four Generals, and the King- were seated around the large oblong wooden table, looking well rested but waiting for 'the other shoe to drop' as it were. It had been too quiet, given they were in the middle of a war, and Beryl's ominous proclamation the day before.

"She's awakened something, something she hopes to control," Rei told them in a contemplative tone, her eyes glazed as if remembering something she'd seen while in some sort of trance, or dream state, although at the moment she was in actuality perfectly lucid. "I've seen it in my fires- it's no more clear in the fire than it was in our dreams, though. Just a shadow, a sick shadow."

"With the Namorisian Emperor gone," Kunzite snorted at the title he spoke. "Every intel we've gotten indicates that once she considers herself officially Queen, she'll launch her final assault on Elysian borders, her first move being making a march for here, the capitol, by way of the Golden Road."

"A bold move," Makoto stated. "It's one of the most heavily fortified travel ways in the known world. She'll loose half her forces by the time she gets here- and the army you keep in reserve is one of the best trained there is. Not to mention the armies being sent to our aid by Liefiade to the west, the Isles to the east, Dahkmun to the south…"

Minako winced at 'Liefiade,' partially at the memories the name of her homeland incurred and the memory of who, exactly, they were sending to lend aid… She shook off her wince, and spoke the other piece that had come to mind at Makoto's words.

"All the more reason to suspect she has a trump card up her sleeve." Minako's fingers swirled around the rim of her half empty crystal goblet as she spoke, eliciting a high pitched tone from the thing, a habit she had of giving into when she was unsettled. Kunzite reached over and, without looking at her, put his hand over hers on the goblet. She gave him a look, and pulled her hand away, but left the goblet where it was. She was still mad at him for so casually telling everyone they were engaged. And, he had yet to give her a ring.

"We just need to figure out what it is," Jedeite stated the obvious.

"We know what it is," a new voice spoke, preceded by a near silent creak as one of the heavy oak doors swung open enough to admit a tall, dark skinned man.

"Morpheus," Endymion greeted. "So glad you could join us."

"My apologies for my tardiness, majesty," Morpheus bowed a bit, almost absentmindedly. Endymion smiled an amused smile- not many would get away with such casualness, but the man had practically helped change Endymion's diapers.

"Forget the frills," Rei frowned, meaning the political niceties. "You just said-"

"Let me rephrase my excited proclamation," Morpheus said as he took his seat. . In his hands he carried a long, thick roll of parchment. A map? "Since we first deemed the reports from our reserve mages telling us of some steadily growing mass to the northeast, from Jem City, we'd had some researchers doing what they could to dig into Namorisian history. I don't suppose anyone's ever noticed how little there is, officially?"

"Most of the artifacts from the Liambros Inferno were never recovered," Ami spoke. She wore no glamour, and nor did Makoto; they hadn't since they'd arrived, and had been lent simple women's garments –gowns, skirts, bodices, a chemise or two- and despite their simplicity, they were lovely to two women who hadn't seen a feminine thing in over a year.

"The library city?" Morpheus echoed. Ami nodded.

"A foolish thing," the blue haired physician frowned scornfully. "Keeping all the known records of the world and our history in a single town, a town built entirely of _wood_…" The entire city had burned to the ground a few generations ago, taking with it most of the known records of Namorisian culture, literature, government and history. It was part of the reason my Namorisian law had been such a ramshackle laughable issue for so many years; everyone had begun showing up with 'authentic' copies of the lost, burned law books, copies that featured laws that benefited themselves.

"Well, a few years ago we stumbled across a monastery in the Marenis Vale," Morpheus named a small plot of fertile land that Namoris and Elysian had both laid claim to for generations. "It was abandoned years ago, but it was chalk full of documents and pamphlets and scrolls…" He coughed. "To continue, we found reference to the reason why Jem City was built where it was, in so seemingly a random location. No fertile land, no sea ports, no mountains for protection, no forests for game, no mines, wells, ancient religious ruins…just a single, lone mountain in the middle of a swamp and surrounded by dry, infertile fields."

He brought out the long roll, and flung it away while keeping hold of one edge. Across from him, Rei caught it, and they held it down by the corners.

"Catacombs?" Rei examined what she saw, the ink old and faded, the parchment a deep yellow.

"Close," Morpheus was clearly excited. "An unnatural cave network, but not one wrought by man."

"But you said unnatural…" Makoto was clearly perplexed, as was everyone else.

"Yes, unnatural. The manuscript we found with this, in a chest, said that the mages who'd discovered it determined it had been mined with magic- _wild_ magic."

"But there's no such thing…" Ami stopped, remembering what was happening to the woman she'd sworn allegiance to. There was, supposedly, no such thing as 'growing' magic, either. "Please, continue," she told him, exquisitely polite. He nodded to her, and continued.

"The mages determined the caverns had been tunneled out by an onslaught of wild magic, an explosion, if you will, that took place underground. The pattern, though…" he pointed to places on the map. "We couldn't figure it out, but once we got the rest of the scripts translated, it made sense. Something was imprisoned, down there, long before any human had the capacity to remember, and once, a long time ago, it tried to escape with a massive explosion of raw, wild power, and failed, but as a result it created the network of collapsed and hollowed out caverns."

"And Jem City is right above it all," Minako murmured.

"No," Makoto scowled, having stood and moved to stand beside Rei to examine the map. "The _Palace_ is above it all."

"Looks like Beryl did some digging," Endymion said, his tone contemplative. At the head of the table, his chin was supported on his steepled fingers. "Perhaps literally." A low chuckle reverberated throughout those present at the thought of the legendarily lofty Crown Princess digging in the dirt.

"Chances were she stumbled across a magical gap of some kind, a hole in space that had been torn when the captive tried to escape, so long ago," Morpheus rolled up the scroll again. "She, or someone, anyways. And now she's working on getting it free, thinking she can control it."

"Do we know what 'it' is?" Kunzite inquired.

Morpheus shook his head a bit. "The manuscripts only refer to it mainly as 'the Shadow.'"

"'Mainly?'" Zoicite echoed. "What else is it called? Any and all information is potentially useful."

"There's also, 'the Phantom,' 'Chaos,' and 'Silence.'"

"How cheery," Rei drawled. "Brother, why couldn't you have given me such cheery nicknames as a child?"

"I think 'pyro' fits you just fine," Endymion responded without missing a beat, his expression and his voice loosing none of their seriousness.

"Wait," Jedeite held up his hand. "What about what Princess Serenity uttered, when we came out of that teleportation?"

" '_She comes to devour, and to be consumed, Break the seal, speak her name, Break her name, speak the seal, She goes consumed, she goes to be devoured._' "Morpheus looked up from his notes. "That utterance?"

"Yes, did you find anything about…devouring and consuming in reference to this Shadow?"

"What about 'Metallia?'" Ami spoke up. They looked at her; this was a new one.

Remembering, Makoto spoke. "When we were in the thrall of the teleportation, after Serenity had first linked herself to it, she said something about someone called 'Metallia.' Something about seeing and knowing her, and not being afraid."

"Why did none of us hear this?" Endymion frowned. It was understandable, though- Ami and Makoto had been kneeling beside their princess. But yet, so had Endymion- indeed, they had been brow-to-brow.

"I don't know," Ami confessed. She looked to Morpheus. "Well?"

"I'll have to take another look," the Spymaster confessed. "I don't recall anything, but names change over the centuries…languages, too. It could be Metallia means 'shadow' in some foreign, forgotten tongue…" His tone suggested he doubted it, but given the circumstances in which the name was uttered, and by who, it wasn't a tip to be ignored.

Conversation circled for another half-hour- reports were given about the state of their border troops, updates gone over, things that had occurred during their brief time away and even briefer time incapacitated with exhaustion brought on by their attempt at an impossible teleportation.

Eventually, though, it came back to the matter bearing down on all of them.

"We need to strike before she does," Makoto said bluntly, at the same time Nephlite proclaimed, "Sire, you know we need to do something, and soon." The two curly-haired brunettes's exchanged glances across the table, and flickers of smiles.

"They're right, brother," Rei gave her sibling a pointed look. "We've all sensed what lies in that city- when…" she paused. "If it is released, we will be hard pressed to stop it. There will be losses and bloodshed."

"It is obvious we must stop its release," Endymion agreed. "The problem is the how."

"We'd need to get into the palace itself," Kunzite fiddled with the crystal goblet Minako had been playing earlier. "We need access to passageways, plans and layouts."

"Those we have, in plenty," Morpheus reminded him.

Kunzite shook his head, "Not in the detail we need it. We have general blueprints, yes, but we need someone who's lived in those halls…" He gave the King a pointed glance, and Endymion sighed.

"We need Serenity," Ami stated what everyone was reluctant to say- no one had been able to waken the sleeping royal, who's life had been sustained throughout her taxing change with bits of power donated from all present, even a few of the palace healers had given some of their reserve power to keep her alive throughout her coma.

"All right, let's operate under the assumption, since we have to otherwise we'll won't have much of a plan anyways, that we already have Serenity's detailed knowledge of the inner workings of Jem Palace," Jedeite sat forward in his chair, leaning one elbow upon the tabletop, gesturing with his hand. "What then? What would be our course of action?"

"Plant deposits of soldiers within the palace itself, in rarely used secret rooms, passageways, tunnels, etc." Morpheus's eyes were glazed as he began planning in a fictional layout, in his mind. "Have them ready to attack from within while we advance our main force straight for the palace."

"Beryl would attack long before we reached the capitol," Kunzite countered, shaking his head.

"Not," Minako said with a sudden, brilliant smile. "If she didn't think they were forces coming to _attack_…"

"Minako." Rei fixed her friend with a level gaze. "You're thinking of something utterly insane and suicidal, aren't you?"

"Yes, actually, but if it works, it'll work splendidly…" Minako leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

This, Morpheus thought with an affectionate smile, was why he loved watching her work, even if it was just her mind working. She got so adorably _excite_d…

"With all the personality profiles we've got on Beryl, we all know how much she hates competition," Minako began to lay out her half-formed plan. "So we get her to think that she doesn't have any competition. We send an envoy, let her think that Serenity wants only to swear allegiance to her sister, now that her father is dead-"

"She'd never buy it," Makoto shook her head, Rei shaking her head along with her. "She'll know we'll have heard of her outburst, she'll know that we – and Serenity- will know how unhappy she was at the news of her sister's exaggerated death…"

"All right, so we let her think _we _killed Serenity," Minako held up a hand to halt Endymion's half formed protest. "For the sake of peace," she added. "You, King Endymion, are tired of war, and acknowledge that there is truth behind her promise to take over the known world starting on her coronation night. In the hopes of an alliance that will leave Elysian benefited rather than bereft, you killed the princess you rescued, and will be delivering her head on a silver platter as a coronation gift. In return, you want Beryl's hand, to ensure Elysian's safety in the upcoming conquer-fest."

Silence met Minako's smug expression. She leaned back in her seat, reclaimed her crystal goblet, and began coaxing that same pitched tune out of it, via a moistened finger circling the rim… Again, Kunzite removed it from her hands as he said, "It just might work."

Rei was frowning harshly, but she nodded nonetheless. Ami was thoughtful, and Makoto looked intrigued, as did most of the others sitting around the table. Endymion, though, looked…

"Endy?" Rei asked, her voice cautious as she silently asked what he thought of it. His fist, clenched and white-knuckled, raised to press into the center of his brow as he shut his eyes tight. He drew in a breath and exhaled it heavily.

"You're telling me I have to write a letter to my kingdom's greatest enemy asking her to _marry_ me?"

"Don't forget the head on the platter part, it's my favorite." A voice sounded weakly from the doorway, much as Morpheus's voice had nearly an hour ago. All heads turned –in Endymion's case, raised- to spy the utterly wispy form of a bedraggled Princess Serenity standing there, one hand on the partially open door, other hand bracing herself against the other half of the door as she gave all present a shaky smile.

"Renity!" Rei's outburst of the shortened nickname came as a twofold surprise- one, that the normally stalwart Rei had a nickname for anyone, and the raw emotion that flooded her voice. The priestess vaulted from her chair and overtook the distance between herself and the white-haired woman in half as many strides as it would have taken a normal person, and swept the sprite into her embrace. Serenity returned the hug.

Ami, Makoto, and even Minako followed shortly behind, all enveloping the thin princess in joyful arms. Ami sniffed suspiciously, and Makoto's eyes seemed unusually glassy. Minako, it seemed, had also managed to catch an eyelash in her eye, and was trying to rub it out…

"I'm fine, ladies," Serenity told them, her voice and smile soft. They parted from her, Rei keeping one arm around her slender waist for support. She led the small woman, clad in a simple grey silk gown with silver embroidery, and a sleeveless, floor-length pale pink robe to the chair at the other head of the table, directly down from Endymion. Her silver hair hung free, nearly the floor. None bothered to gape at how long it had grown in a mere week, and took it as part of her transformation that, aside from the hair, didn't seem to have affected her physically…

Until her bangs, which seemed not to have grown, were swept aside from her brow as Serenity sat, and curiously surprised stares gazed at the platinum tattoo that seemed to glow ever so slightly from within. The upturned crescent moon, eternal symbol of the goddess Selene twinkled at them all from the very center of her forehead. Serenity saw their gazes, and gave a shaky smile.

"I'm not sure where it came from," she confessed. "But I do know it's there for a reason…" She faltered, unsure of herself all of a sudden. She was avoiding Endymion's gaze. "The healer who'd been with me…she said I was out for five days?" Nods and voices confirmed this, and Serenity took it in with a blink and a nod. Then, all at once, Serenity drew herself up in the relatively simple oak high backed chair, transforming it into a regal throne as she looked Endymion square in the eye.

"Minako's plan is a sound one- Beryl will fall for it, hook, line and sinker, such is her pride and ego." She gave a broad, genuine, blinding smile. "Plus, I look forward to the look her face when you advance to the dais, covered platter in hand, and remove the dome covering to reveal nothing…." Soft laughter accentuated her smile, and it was contagious. To her left, Morpheus gazed at the woman with something akin to admirable awe. From the bag he'd set at his foot, he drew parchment and a stick of wax covered charcoal.

"If you heard the plan, my lady," Morpheus offered the parchment and utensil to her, sliding it across the table. "Then you know what key element is missing."

"Lots of luck?" She quipped, winking in Endymion's direction. The King found himself grinning a foolish grin, wanting to laugh and never stop. Somehow, he knew, fate and destiny were on their side…

Serenity took the parchment and charcoal, and with detailed explanations to go along with her drawings –explanations Ami and Morpheus alike were studiously taking down- she began to lay out each level of the home she'd never considered home, and in so doing shoveled the first load of dirt onto the grave that was Beryl's doomed reign.

* * *

"Still no idea why you were in that coma?" Minako inquired, settling down beside the white-haired princess on the grass. There were benches aplenty, but Serenity was tired of cold stone; sweet, sun-warmed grass had been something she'd been unable to enjoy for too long.

Serenity shook her head, guilt nibbling at her heart- she hadn't mentioned the Silver Crystal to anyone, and she suspect it might have been the reason for what Ami and Zoicite had told her had been a most unnatural change. "No," she told the blonde. "I really don't know how or why I changed." That much was true, at least.

The sounds of swords, grunts, heavy breathing and jovial insults echoed in the courtyard. In the large square pit of sand, surrounded by grass and benches for spectators, Makoto and Nephlite circled one another, clad in identical getups of canvas breeches and loose cotton shirts. Bare feet were covered in sweat and sand, brows dripping, curly hair limp and sticking to necks and cheeks. They were both grinning widely, wider than any had seen in several days. Wider than anyone had been smiling in several days…the weight of the impending 'invasion' had been pressing heavily on everyone. No one, though, bore the weight heavier than the King and the uncrowned Queen.

"Endymion finally let you out of the war chamber, did he?" Rei came out of nowhere, settling on Serenity's other side. Serenity flushed, catching the teasing note in Rei's voice.

"I've given him all I can," she told them. "The rest is up to him. The letter to Beryl's ready to be sent as soon as a voluntary delivery team can be set up…"

"It's almost certainly a suicide mission for anyone who volunteers," Rei said darkly. Serenity nodded, her face saddened. Minako touched her shoulder.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling encouragingly. "There's no gain without loss," she told her.

"It shouldn't be that way," she responded with a sigh.

"No, it shouldn't," Minako agreed.

"But it is," Rei finished, standing. Serenity looked up at her, and Rei held down a hand. Serenity noticed for the first time that Rei was dressed alike to the still sparring Makoto and Nephlite. "Come, highness. It's time you learn to fight like a woman." Confused, Serenity took her raven-haired guardian's hand, and let her pull her up-

And she went flying with a squeal, thrown over Rei's hip to roll in the grass, skirts tangling around her legs. "Rei!" She cried. "I know how to fight perfectly well, thank you…" She took Rei's hand when it was offered a second time, only this time when Rei went to throw her once more, Serenity yanked Rei's arm, pulling herself up with the circular momentum she'd thrown Rei into. Once she was up, she released her hold, sticking out a foot and sending the other woman stumbling.

"Yes, but too often, you fight fair." Minako came from behind, and Serenity ducked too late, an elbow to her gut sending the oxygen scurrying from her lungs and her behind downward to smartly meet the grass. A fist came down, and she rolled, catching her wind in time to loose it to a squeal as a foot came down to block her roll. Minako and Rei stood above her, feet poised to deliver vicious kicks…

They were blasted away, and Serenity floated upwards to righten herself on her feet, eyes blazing silver. Red light washed over her, and Serenity glowered at Rei, whose outstretched hands were the source of the light.

"Ah-ah, princess," the priestess jibbed. "No magic." Silver and red vanished, and with a squeal Serenity fell the last foot she'd been hovering, stumbling as she landed. Minako was there to take advantage, sweeping her feet out from under her. Yet again, Serenity found herself looking up at her two supposed guardians-

"Enough, enough!" She cried, throwing her arms over her face. "I give!"

Smiling with wicked smugness, the two women helped the smaller royal to her feet, withstanding her withering glares with the patience of mothers with a willful child to teach.

"Let's get you changed, highness," Minako said, dusting off Serenity's backside with an efficiency Serenity found almost amusing, while Rei picked bits of grass from her braided hair.

"Then the real lesson begins," Rei echoed, and they led her from the courtyard to the training supply rooms, where the spare sparring uniforms were kept. When they returned a scant half hour later, a new match had begun in the sparring pit. Makoto and Nephlite now sat, water skeins half empty in their hands, towels damp with sweat draped around necks, on the benches to one side. Ami and Zoicite, medical textbooks in hand –obviously on their way too or from the library- had paused to watch, as well.

In the pit, a shirtless King and lead General circled one another under the warm late winter/early spring sun. The high walls of the courtyard protected from wind, and simple spells kept the entire complex a healthy temperature.

Serenity felt her throat go dry. To her right, Minako looked her fiancé up and down appreciatively before giving a yowling call. Kunzite flicked his gaze to her, briefly, and Endymion took that moment to advance, his blade flashing quicker than the eye could follow. Kunzite blocked, barely in time, backing away and swinging around for a counter move. The three women took places at the edge of the pit, watching avidly. Rei cheered her brother, Minako cheered her lover, and Serenity…

Serenity focused on the science of the match, and not the way beads of sweat coursed along muscled paths down a sculpted chest, back, arms…that chiseled nose and perfectly shaped pair of lips…

No, instead she forced herself to examine every move with the eyes of the Commander she'd been for the past year. The soldier in her appreciated the expert swordsmanship of both men, mentally commending each of them for moves brilliantly executed, and defenses flawlessly carried out. The men before her were masters.

So was Beryl, Serenity remembered with a hitch to the back of her throat. She swallowed harshly, a hand going to her throat as an image of Endymion and Beryl, sword to sword with Endymion shielding her from Beryl's angered, possessed blade… Endymion, run through, their plans for their kingdoms crumbling as the palace burned around them, her guardians and the generals dead, dying, or converted by the malevolent evil that was invading everything…

She shut her eyes. _No_! It wouldn't be like that!

"Renity?" A gentle, quiet voice to her left. Rei, pulling her from her self-induced nightmare.

"I'm fine," she murmured in response, not opening her eyes. But the creases between her eyebrows smoothed out, and she breathed deeply, listening to the casual verbal jabs between the contenders, the taunts from the bystanders, the clashes of the swords and the heavy breathing…

When she opened her eyes, the match was over, Kunzite on the ground with Endymion's blade poised to pierce his larynx. They stood thus for a moment, both grinning. Endymion stood back, and helped Kunzite to his feet. Towels and water skeins were handed to them by servants waiting nearby, and they both drunk their fill before dousing the rest of the water over their heads and shoulders, toweling themselves dry. Minako went to Kunzite, taking the towel and rubbing his shoulders, whispering things that had the tall General quirking his lips at the petite blonde.

"Who's next?" The king called, clearly enjoying himself. Serenity understood the sentiment- after being holed up in the war chambers for the better part of four days straight, dealing with the time constraints on their impending secret attack, they'd both needed some release. But, Serenity realized, she needed more than that. She needed to do something with her time before she faced Beryl. She would need, she realized to the depths of her soul, every advantage she could get…

"I am," she declared, loud and clear. She stepped into the pit, squaring her shoulders and planting her feet in an undeniable fighter's stance, crossing her arms before her. Her hair had been braided and pinned around her head in a white grown of glistening glory. Sunlight glanced off the braids, and it looked as if she wore a crown of crystal. Endymion looked at her for a long moment as silence held its breath around the pit. Behind her, Rei frowned. Minako looked smug, Ami concerned, and Makoto purely amused- of all of them, she had the most faith in Serenity's fighting ability. Rei, though, had the most experience, both with fighting Serenity and her brother.

She remembered, with bittersweet emotions, that day so long ago when the enemy encampment across the river had attacked her camp under the bespelled fog, remembered the apprenticed WarMage chasing her along the river with a sword forged of moonlight, catching up to her in a small, muddy clearing…

Rei's frown transformed into a predatory smile. Her brother, she suspected, for all he respected Serenity, didn't have any idea what he was getting himself into…

Endymion plucked his wooden practice sword from where he'd thrust it into the sand, and saluted as Kunzite crossed the pit and handed his wooden blade to the petite princess. "Luck," he whispered to her, Minako following behind and tossing the smaller woman a wink.

"I accept," Endymion proclaimed with an amused smile that set fire to Serenity's heart.

Without another word, Serenity leaped- and then rolled to the side. Endymion's block, aimed to deflect a highjump attack, was too late in swinging to the side to block the sweep that came from a kneeling woman to his left. The wooden blade smacked sharply against his side, and he grunted, spinning away and bringing his blade around to bear as Serenity stood up, arching her wooden blade to the side in barely enough time to parry his swipe. She skipped back and away as cheers went up at the beautifully played out attack and responding defense.

They circled and flipped, twirled and ducked, spun and jumped…around and around they went, neither letting up. Aside from the one blow Serenity had managed to get in before Endymion and ceased underestimating her, neither had managed to touch the other. But Serenity was far from satisfied- Beryl was better than this, she knew. If she couldn't beat Endymion, she had no chance of beating Beryl… And she couldn't count on her superior magical powers to assure her victory, either, not if the size of that looming shadow in her dreams was any indication; Beryl would have grown greatly in power…perhaps moreso than Serenity…

Fear of that possibility fueled the Namorisian woman, and with a cry she redoubled her attacks in speed and ferocity. A high hit, blocked, she whirled and swung at his exposed side, and he twisted to bring his wooden sword around to block it in time, grunting with the effort. She forced her blade towards his ribs, taking advantage of his awkward position. He bent to the side, leaving his other set of ribs exposed. She let go of her blade with one hand, bringing her fist around and under, feinting a punch- he jerked and twisted again to avoid her fist, his grip on his blade going lax. She withdrew her sword, bringing it around to his other side, which he'd repositioned against a fist, not a practice blade, and it rapped painfully against his bare ribcage. He grunted, skipping back and away from her.

She advanced, her attacks swifter and more and more furious…

She was loosing focus, he realized as he blocked her, again and again, just waiting-

Then he had to wait no longer, and with a cry he charged forward, away from where he'd begun to near the edge of the pit. Streaks of color overhead announced the nearing of sunset when at last Endymion beat Serenity back to the other side of the pit, hesitant to actually strike her but wanting to prove that she couldn't win such a match with ferocity alone.

Eventually, somehow, with her sword occupied upwards in keeping his sword from bearing down to deliver what would have been, in a real fight, a deadly slash to her throat, his foot lashed out, sweeping her feet from beneath her in a move suspiciously similar to what Minako had used on her earlier, and with a sharp exhalation of breath, she went down, slapping the sand, hard, with her back. She grimaced as Endymion's foot cracked down on her practice blade just as she was reaffirming her grip on it to get up, at the same time his wooden point was pressed to the hollow of her throat.

Sweat trickled down her temple and into her hair as she lay there, gazing up at the peach-streaked blue sky. The moon was just barely beginning to be visible.

"Yield?" Endymion inquired with a hoarse voice from above her. Her blue eyes flickered away from the moon to meet his deep cobalt gaze, above her, staring down at her as thick tendrils of sweat soaked black hair fell into his face, salty perspiration rolling in glistening beads down his face, neck, chest… She wondered, in a blissfully innocent moment of virginal curiosity, what would be like to kiss that moisture from his flesh…

"Never," she whispered, and she had a moment to appreciate the curious surprise in his blue eyes before a different sort of surprise entered those eyes, and he went stumbling backwards to land on his back in the sand, beside her, her hand on his ankle. Laughter reverberated around the pit, applause soon following. Both royals lay where they were in the sand, breathing deeply and chuckling to themselves.

"Well fought, lady queen," came the tired-sounding, but satisfied words from beside her in the sand. She smiled, not missing the royal title. She let herself wallow in the pleasant little glow it cause to grow in her heart, for a moment.

"Thank you, my lord king," she returned, wondering if that was her voice, she heard? That soft, womanly purr? She sat up, seeing that most of the spectators were gone, except for Kunzite and Minako to the side- talking to a runner, one of the servants that conveyed messages across the palace grounds. At once, Serenity tensed- the look on Minako's face was not a good one.

"Endymion," she murmured, nudging the king's ankle with the back of her hand. He raised his head to look at her curiously, then, seeing her line of sight, craned his neck to spy what she saw. He sat up, pulled himself to his feet, and then offered her a hand. She accepted, and they stood. Like before, a servant approached with water and towels. They accepted, absently, and went to where the spy and the General were dismissing the runner.

"What news?" Endymion asked, all King again.

"We have visitors at the gate," Kunzite frowned. He looked to Serenity. "They say they will speak to Serenity and no other."

Endymion frowned, harshly. No one save a trusted few knew who the newly arrived white haired woman really was- all were sworn to secrecy on the pain of treason. He looked at Serenity, who met his gaze.

"Then they will speak with me." She said, her voice steely and full of stubbornness that didn't bode well for anything. Minako looked at her with an air of tolerance and amusement, a mixture not quite expected for such a short acquaintance, but even more odd was how appropriate it felt. Serenity stepped past them both, heading for the great wall that hosted the main gate. From a nearby bench Endymion snatched up his discarded silk shirt and embroidered black doublet, slipping both on as they walked but leaving both unfastened.

As they trekked through the halls to the Grand Yard out front of the palace where all incoming traffic was intercepted and redirected, Rei came out of nowhere and fell into step beside them, but not before pulling Serenity to a halt and slipping onto her shoulders a sleeveless robe of heavily embroidered silk. It looked a little odd over canvas breeches and cotton shirt, but from a distance it looked grand enough for a princess.

"Whoever they are, they need to know that we respect you as a power in your own right, here," Rei told her firmly when she'd protested. Serenity and grudgingly –and poutingly- agreed, and they'd progressed. A flight of stairs took them to the catwalks that ran along the wall. Above the gate they stopped, and a guard saluted, first to Endymion, then hesitantly to Serenity at the King's nod.

"Sire, they're just down there…" He gestured over the wall, but Serenity had already moved, placing her hands on the waist-high stone wall, peering down while keeping her head held high, back straight, shoulder squared…

"Who is it that requests to speak with me?" She called down in a voice so utterly regal Rei's lips twitched to hear it from so small a girl in such a random collection of clothing articles. Remembering she was the one who'd wrestled the small girl into that robe, she quieted her chuckles.

A voice called back, and although Rei could hardly make out the words, Serenity obviously recognized something, for her voice alighted with delight. "Open the gates!" She cried, whirling and flying past the four of them –Rei, Minako, Kunzite and Endymion- to dart down the stairs.

"Sire?" The guard asked hesitantly. Endymion looked to where Serenity had paused halfway down the steps, turning to look up at them.

"Trust me!" She implored, meeting the King's gaze. They stood thus, for a long moment, and Endymion made a decision.

"Open the gates," he said. Then, when Serenity had whirled with a broad, grateful grin and descended to the ground, he added, "Ready the archers." The guard nodded with a knowing look.

"Aye, sire," and he turned to obey. As Endymion followed after Serenity. The former blonde stood, practically hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. The gates swung open, and a ragtag group of refugee-looking persons trickled in…

It was the five people in front, though, that caught everyone's attention. One of them, a woman, lost all sense of what was obviously an inbred characteristic of poise and propriety at the sight of Serenity, running forward as Serenity launched herself at her… The hood the woman was wearing fell away, and a tumble of blue-black curls was released.

"Luna!" Serenity cried, and tears cold be heard in her voice as the two women clutched each other.

"Oh, Cas…Serenity…my sweet princess," Luna cried, running her hands over Serenity's white braids as she pulled away, her normal composure utterly forgotten as she held her former pupil away from herself, viewing the woman she'd so rarely glimpsed while she'd been hiding as a man. "Oh, you're lovely…and safe, oh, you're safe…" She pulled her into her arms again, and they hugged for a moment longer before a voice intervened.

"Don't keep her all to yourself, Hecate." The voice used Luna's married name.

Endymion frowned- he knew that voice, and it send warning chills down his spine. A second figure separated from the group at the head of the small caravan, and Serenity gave another surprised cry. This one held an undertone of reservation to it, thought his particular detail would be detectable only to those who knew her…

"Commander Diamond!"

"Hello, princess."

Apprehension was evident in Serenity's posture and expression as she neared her former superior officer, until she stood toe to toe with him.

"Why," she asked bluntly. "Are you here?"

"Same as you, princess," he responded, the title seeming more of a pet name from his lips than the salutation it should have been. Endymion bristled inexplicably. "Asylum. Beryl is out of control."

"That's not the half of it," another voice muttered, stepping forward. At once, the last of the three hoods went down, and Serenity beheld them all with shock and joy.

"Seiya!" She gasped. "Artemis, Duke Safir!" She looked to the group staying close to the covered wagon, closer to the now closed gate. "Duchess Esmerald? _Ambre_?" She spied her father's former head palace Mage, a vicious scar slashing its way down the left side of the dark blonde's once devastatingly lovely face. "Marisii? Lord Richin?" The list went on- and they all, she realized with tearful shock, had one thing and one thing only in common; they had all been consistently kind to her before she'd been declared dead.

Seiya came forward, and had kept coming while she'd named off half the people standing around, smiling sad, bitter smiles at her. She looked at Seiya with confusion and a little bit of guilty fear.

"Seiya, what's going on?" She asked her old teacher, realizing belatedly that this was the first time he'd seen her true self- she doubted he'd ever seen Princess Serenity in person before her 'death.'

He smiled at her, a little sadly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked, softly, softer than anyone else. "I doubted my sexual preference, you know, when you were my student…" Whatever else she'd been planning on saying_, that_ shocked her silent. "I missed you, when you stopped writing." He took her hand, examining the soft white flesh, somehow missing its calluses it had gained over the year and months…

"I'm sorry," she whispered numbly, suddenly uncertain. He pulled her into his arms, holding her the way a friend would…and a touch of something else, something she'd never experienced before. She returned the hug.

"Don't be," he told her, as she pulled away. "I understand…" There was that sad smile again, that tinge of regret…then it was gone, buried away. He raised one of the hands he still held, and kissed it. Serenity remembered the kisses Endymion had laid to that hand, and the other, in that clearing in Namoris…

"You have my allegiance, Serenity," he told her, backing away and bowing his head. "All of ours."

"I meant what I said, little one," Safir spoke up, stepping forward, smiling down at her with something akin to pride in his voice and expression. "That day our lovely King Endymion snubbed our darling Princess Beryl… I meant it; you should be our Queen."

"I…" Shock was all that she could muster, in her tone and in her mannerisms.

"Your support is appreciated," Endymion spoke for her. His shirt and doubled buttoned and neatened, his hands clasped behind his back, he strode up to stand behind her, a silent pillar of support and strength.

"Majesty," Safir murmured, inclining his head, but not quite giving a full bow- this man, had after all, been an enemy until five minutes ago.

"You will all be granted safe haven until the war's end," Endymion told them, motioning for a messenger nearby, giving instructions for one of the more common guest wings to be opened for them. A silent glance to Kunzite had the General discreetly disappearing, to arrange for surveillance to be placed around their guests' quarters. Servants came out of the shadows to escort the weary travelers to the rooms that would be ready by the time the tired feet managed to carry their owners clear across the grounds. All but Luna and Demando followed. Safir and Seiya went only after kneeling before Serenity and kissing her hand one last time.

"I'm guessing you have more than just your presence to deliver to me," Serenity spoke plainly. Luna and Demando exchanged glances, and Demando produced a thick packet from the folds of his cloak, and handed it over. A silver seal, stamped with the three outward arching crescent moons, filled with black ink, was splayed across the front folds of the letter; the royal Namorisian seal. Her breath froze in her lungs, and her eyes went wide. Her hand was numb as she accepted the letter.

"Thank you," Endymion said pointedly, and Demando bowed low, and turned to follow those whom had followed him into enemy territory to find a queen who was not yet Queen. Luna stayed.

"I let you leave my side once, and look what trouble you caused," Luna scolded, ignoring pointed hints that she should follow the rest of the 'refugees.' "I'll not leave you again."

Serenity smiled, surprised at how relieved she was at the promise. "Thank you, Luna…" Luna smiled at her, one of the few genuine smiles Serenity had been gifted with since her apprenticeship to the stern taskmaker. Serenity looked down at the thick letter, her hand trembling for a brief moment…

Then a larger hand closed over hers, steadying her hand and taking he letter from her. She looked up into Endymion's steady blue gaze, and gave a shaky smile. He returned it, fleetingly, and tucked the letter into his doublet.

"Let's take this inside," he said softly, and there was an echo of agreement, from Minako and Rei as well. Suddenly embarrassed that she'd almost forgotten their presence, Serenity made a mental note to make introductions a high priority once they were settled. Endymion summoned a messenger runner, to fetch the Generals and the rest of Serenity's guard to the War Chambers- although the sun had set, their work wasn't yet done this day.

* * *

"Would you like to read it, or should I?" Endymion offered when they were all settled in the War Chambers. A small, childish part of Serenity pouted- she'd been looking forward to a few precious hours of sleep away from this thrice be damned room. For the past week she and Endymion, and more often than not the Generals and Guardians along with them, had eaten, napped, and _lived_ in this chamber. Diagrams and maps and roughly sketched layouts, bearing her penmanship –such as it was- were scattered everywhere.

Serenity licked her lips, looking with forebodance at the harmless looking packet.

"If you please, sire…" Serenity looked at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap against the trembling that threatened to resurface. She didn't see Endymion nod, but heard nimble fingers pry apart the flaps, cracking the silver seal. Thick, expensive paper was unfolded, dark golden script splayed across its surface. Endymion read.

"To my dearest and most beloved of sisters…"

"Please tell me you're joking," Makoto snorted.

Endymion flicked her a glance. "I'm afraid not."

"Continue," Serenity requested, her voice terse.

"To my dearest and most beloved of sisters,

"Hail! The Queen of Namoris forgives your sins and blesses your head. Hark! She desires animosity no longer, and requests- nay, commands! That you, now the heir to the throne that Beryl the Magnificent has graced, return to your beloved homeland and accept the mantle of Crown Heiress…" It went on, bordering suspiciously on an apology, mostly on behalf of their now dead father. With every word the cloud of misery around Serenity thickened.

"Stop," she choked at last, fighting back tears. Silently, Endymion folded the letter shut, and slid it aside on the table- it would be analyzed later by the best analytical minds Endymion's court possessed. As he did so, Serenity stood, murmuring a muffled 'pardon me,' and fled the chambers. With a look to those still seated, Endymion stood and followed her out.

Outside the chambers, there was a broad corridor, one wall made up not of solid stone but of pillars spaced widely apart. One had to but step between the pillars and one would be in the small, decorative courtyard beyond. Serenity leaned against one of the thick pillars, her back slumped, head hung and her shoulders shaking slightly. With a twitch of his hand, Endymion sent the guards posted on either side of the War Chamber doors away. He watched her, for a moment, wondering that such a stalwart, stubborn creature, with such a powerful sense of survival, could be so devastatingly hurt by the mocking, empty words of someone she'd never loved…

Endymion paused; it hadn't occurred to him, til now, that perhaps, just perhaps, Serenity did feel some affection for a sibling that was 'sister' in blood only, someone who had tormented her whole life, when she deigned to notice Serenity's existence. Was it possible, that Serenity cared for Beryl?

He was standing a bit of an angle to the petite princess, and could partially view her moonlit profile. Tears made her cheeks and eyes glisten, and the heartbreaking sobs that managed to escape trembling lips echoed into the night air. He simply looked at her…really, truly looked at her…

Looking back, he would realize that it was in that moment that he, one of the most powerful Kings in the known world, had begun to care, truly care, for an exiled queen of the most depraved nation on the planet.

Silently, he came up behind her, broad hands settling on narrow shoulders. Without a word she turned away from the pillar and into his embrace, burying her face in his shoulder –the highest point on his person her head could reach, as it were- and wrapped her arms around him, her hands fisting in the thick fabric of his doublet at his back, clinging tightly as she let loose whatever sobs she'd been managing to hold back.

He wound his arms around her, one hand stroking the long locks of white hair that had managed to spring free of their braided constraints, the other simply holding her against him. He found his lips murmuring words of comfort, but for the most part he remained silent, just holding her, letting her cry.

It occurred to the King, then, that this woman, this utterly feminine woman –for all she'd masqueraded as a man for so long- had had no shoulder to cry on since… Mild surprise stole over him; no, not since she'd begun her masquerade, since she'd begun her _life_.

He held her tighter, a sweet sort of gentle awe stealing over his heart- was he the first to hold her like this, ever?

"She's still my sister," came the broken, muffled words against his damp shoulder.

"I know," he murmured, turning his head down and to the side to kiss her brow. She burrowed deeper into his arms, and he felt her withheld whimper. "I know, Serenity."

He held her until the moon was high overhead in the courtyard to their right, until both could all but sense the fidgeting worry of their respective guardians from within the War Chamber.

"Come," he told her, gently as he could, pulling away with surprising reluctance. She stepped back, wiping her tears from her face and straightening her robe and hair best she could. "We still have much to discuss tonight."

"It's a trap, you know," she said, stating the obvious. He nodded.

"I know." He took her hand, tucking it into the crook of his elbow, and they reentered the chamber. He held out her seat for her, before heading to his own. Serenity didn't meet the gazes of any of her concerned Guardians, but when Minako, beside her, took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze that spoke of a mysterious understanding, Serenity squeezed back, realizing that there were some mysteries surrounding her fellow (natural) blonde, as well.

"It looks like my original plan would have worked," Minako said, her voice carrying a slight 'told you so' tone. Annoyed looks were thrown her way- mostly because she was right.

"There goes the 'my head on a silver platter,' part," Serenity said with a wry grin. "Too bad. Like I said, that was my favorite part…"

"Nephlite, as soon as we are adjourned, call off the search of volunteers to deliver my letter," Endymion told the brunette starsearcher, who nodded in return. Relief was evident on Endymion's face- no longer would he have to ask for volunteers in a kamikaze mission to deliver a letter in order to set their plan into action.

"The best part is, our plan will still work," Kunzite pointed out. "With some minor modifications; we send a letter, under a white flag, accepting, and we proceed to return Serenity to her homeland with as much pomp and ceremony we can muster to befit a soon to be coronated Crown Princess." He gave Serenity an amused grin, which she returned with only the barest hint of bitterness.

"Then we have more planning to do, it seems, before this night is out," Serenity responded. "If we are to arrive by the date my lovely sister requested in the letter, we will need to leave by first light day after tomorrow. Our troops will need to follow close behind."

Jadeite stood, and rung a bell cord in the corner. With a grin he told them, returning to his seat, "It will be a long night. I, for one, would like some sustenance to sustain us." Agreements were made, and they all settled in to rehatch out their plans.

"There's something we've yet to figure out," Makoto spoke up. "How, exactly, do we intend to move one of the largest military forces across the border without Beryl noticing? Or do we expect her to believe that the combined forces of four enemy territories are coming to deliver her a coronation gift?"

"She won't know they're coming," Endymion told her, and appeared to offer no further explanation. Rei frowned.

"Brother…"

"Yes, Rei, I'm being deliberately cryptic," he responded. The food arrived, and all fell silent as the servants placed platters of breads, cheeses and fruits in up along the middle of the table, accompanied by silver flagons of milk, wine, and flavored water. They left, and he continued, "I have my reasons. Please, all of you, you must trust me in this. When the time is right to strike from within and from without, our forces will be ready to attack from the outside. _Right_ outside."

"And the interior forces?" Ami inquired.

"They'll be with my entourage," Serenity assumed, raising an eyebrow at Endymion, who nodded along with Kunzite.

"Most of the servants and vassals accompanying our 'visiting' heiress will be some of our best warriors in disguise. When the coronation begins, they will disperse to strategic, hidden locations around the palace, mainly around the Dome Room." Kunzite named the humongous, domed room that had held Beryl's coronation ball and ceremony as Crown Princess. With a pang, Serenity wondered who would be decorating it for Beryl's second crowning…

"There is a network of tunnels underneath the very floor of the Dome Room," Serenity explained. "They're not entirely secret, but only servants really know about it. For special events that will involve both dancing and dining, tables are set up on round sections of the floor that are lowered beneath the dance floor for storage, plates sliding into place above them; unless you know what to look for, the dance floor looks seamless. Below, though, there are tunnels and passageways for servants to get to the tables, so that when they are raised up later, they are fully set and loaded with food."

"Only this time, there will be no fine crystal or sweetmeats," Jadeite grinned wolfishly. "Instead, our best soldiers will be underneath the tables. When everyone is seated…" He drew his finger across his neck. Serenity winced.

"Yes," she said. "I've provided a list of nobles and guests that I know would be on my side. They will be warned beforehand to be elsewhere when the dinner bell rings." She smiled a sad smile. "Most, though…most are greedily loyal to Beryl."

"They will be offered a chance, those that don't throw their lives away," Endymion assured her. They all knew, though, that the number that accepted that chance would be low, indeed.

Endymion stood, and began giving out orders of the more active sort; the time for discussion was over. Everything was ready to fall into place.

"Kunzite, set about summoning our best field soldiers, brief them on the plane, assign disguises to them all. Make sure there is a team in every department- servants, stablemen, 'nobles,' etc. Have the best of them surround Serenity as her personal guard." He turned to Morpheus. "Let's not pass up an opportunity like this- gather the best of your spies that are rested enough, as many females as you can, and set them as Serenity's ladies in waiting." He looked at Serenity. "They will be your eyes and ears, when you cannot be everywhere." She nodded in return.

"Nephlite, gather the mages who are better at concealing their powers. This will be a battle of more than just steel, and we need as many of them on the inside as possible, as well. Zoicite, it would be typical in such an entourage for there to be scholars and scribes, would there not? Gather the ones you know to be adept with a sword, just a few- Kunzite, make sure you recruit some soldiers who can pass for the bookish type, have the real scholars coach them on vocabulary and mannerisms. Hide some of the weaponry among their chests of books."

On it went, assignments and chores parceled out like a parent handed out everyday errands to children.

"What about us, sire?" Ami inquired politely, her voice soft but at the same time, no one failed to hear her perfectly. All looked to her.

"With all due respect," Makoto supported Ami's unasked question beneath the spoken question. "We would like to be part of Serenity's guard. Since," she said with a wry smile. "That's what we are…"

"They know your faces," Kunzite cautioned. "It is dangerous…"

"They know _these_ faces," Makoto countered, the guise of Commander Mikhail falling over her face, her shoulders bulking and the softness of her mouth melting into a man's thin lips. The glamour faded away. "No one will remember Makoto the Cook from the First Company."

"It is the same with me," Ami added. "I have not worn my natural face since before venturing out of my village, high to the north. No one will know my true face."

"And you, sister? You will be recognized more readily than Serenity," Endymion pointed out. Rei snorted.

"You honestly think I couldn't fix that?" She countered, insulted. "Please."

Kunzite opened his mouth, looking at Minako-

The blonde held up her hand. "Don't insult the best spy this court has ever seen," she warned. With a grimace, Kunzite closed his mouth.

"Very well," Endymion conceded, taking in the fierce look of the four women seated on either side of Serenity, Ami and Makoto to her right, Rei and Minako to her left. It occurred to Endymion that Minako was the only one who hadn't sworn a vow, the only one that didn't wear a drop-shaped, colored crystal pendant around her neck at all times. And yet, at times, she was the silent spearhead in all their endeavors to stay and protect their princess, she was the silent support that never wavered. He supposed it had to do with their eerily similar backgrounds…

"With that settled, then," Minako stood, looking at Serenity with a grin. "We have the most important disguise yet to create."

"Huh?" Serenity blinked up at her, and Minako winked.

"We need to turn you from an exiled rightful-queen, into an expectant Crown Princess to be." She flicked a hand at Serenity's limp cotton shirt and smudged canvas breeches, the wrinkled sleeveless robe, her utterly bedraggled hair…

"Oh," the cerulean eyed woman responded, ducking her head, her cheeks colored pink.

"Let's go," Rei stood, as well. Ami and Makoto followed suit.

"We've much to do before sunrise," Ami was looking Serenity over with the eye of a scholar, mentally cataloguing all that needed to be done…

"Sunrise?" Serenity squeaked as Minako pulled her up from her seat. "But…but…_sleep_!" She whined.

"It can wait," Makoto told her firmly, taking her elbow –Minako had the other- and they led her from the chamber.

"We have too much to do and too little time," Rei said as she threw her brother an amused look over her shoulder, which he and the Generals returned. "You said yourself, we need to leave day after tomorrow…"

Serenity spluttered, trying to protest her own words, and her guardians exchanged glances behind her and over her head…

They had a long night ahead of them, and an even longer battle after that. The clock was ticking, and no one was quite sure how many tick tocks they had to spare…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

****

Ho hum, tada! Wow, four months… I think guilt is my dessert of choice, lately… This time, though, I was actually working on this during those four months. I took a look at my treatment (a detailed summary I was working off of, chapter to chapter), and realized that to fulfill the rest of it would have this story going upwards of 30 chapters, and that would be too long, so I did some heavy editing; there was supposed to be about four chapters worth of material before this chapter, but now that I've written it I like the flow of it a lot better, not as drug out.

Anyways, this is the 'calm before the storm' chapter, as most of you could tell. There will probably be two, maybe three more chapters, give or take- there'll be an epilogue. And I do have a shorter, less epic sequel in the works, which will go over the many mysteries of Minako.

Until next time!

-_Amber Penglass_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Thirteen**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night that Demando and his entourage of eclectic refugees arrived with Beryl's letter to her exiled sibling was an incredibly long one. Once plans had been laid and set, the Generals and Guardians alike had scattered to their various tasks, assigned by the King, to set that plan into motion. Guards and soldiers were gathered, briefed, and coached in their respective disguises as members of a perfectly appropriate entourage for a homecoming royal. There would hardly be a genuine scribe, standard bearer, lady in waiting, servant, horseman, or page in sight by the time everyone was where –and who- they were supposed to be.

The greatest disguise of all, though, was turning a scorned-princess-turned-honored-commander-disguised-as-a-man into a genuine, glistening royal.

When the last pin-filled mouth had bid Serenity and her Guards –Rei most specifically- goodnight and bowed their way past the guards outside, Ami flung a bit of power to shut those doors, letting the rarely used bar fall across them. Ami gave a tired, but complacent smile at the raised eyebrows she received.

"I simply wish to ensure we are not disturbed," she explained, meeting Serenity's gaze. "Our work is not yet done, this night."

Serenity groaned, flinging herself back onto her bed, the fluffy comforter nearly swallowing her petite form.

"The wardrobe is all taken care of!" Serenity whined. "You even brought in the royal jewelry maker to design pieces to go with the gowns!"

"A few pieces," Rei corrected. "Metal crafting will take more than a single night, not like gowns. Jodius has a literal army of seamstresses and tailors to call on. The royal jewelry maker is just one man. You'll be borrowing a lot of my pieces, silvertop- and I'll count them all, so don't you go 'forgetting' an earring or two!"

Serenity lifted her head and scowled at the raven haired heiress, who in turn ignored her, smoothly turning her attention to Ami.

"Did you bring the books, Ami?" Rei inquired. Ami nodded, reaching out with a long, pale, elegant hand. A heavy book satchel floated itself up from beside the door to set itself gently at her feet. Out of it she pulled two thick, broad, heavy volumes.

"Come on," Makoto clasped Serenity's narrow wrists and pulled her to her feet. "You've been living as a man for too long, 'Renity." She borrowed Rei's nickname for her to soften how firmly she was literally dragging the princess to her feet. Ami came over, and set the books squarely atop her head. Serenity blinked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she deadpanned.

Ami only smiled and corrected her, "'Surely you jest.'"

Serenity blinked again. "Huh?"

"'I beg your pardon.'"

Serenity looked to Minako. "What on earth is she saying?"

Minako, stifling a grin, explained, "She's correcting your manner of speech, your highness." She gave a teasing little curtsey as she came over, and arranged Serenity's hands from where hey hung limply at her sides, placing them in front of her in an elegant, demure arrangement.

"It's time to act –and speak- like a princess, Serenity," Makoto told her firmly. She stepped away, and pointed to a small table on the far side of the room. "Now," she said. "Walk."

Serenity grunted, ignoring the pointed look from Ami, and took a step-

The books slid off, and Serenity cursed.

"'Oh, goodness!'" Ami responded immediately, offering a vocal replacement for the expletives more appropriate for a lady of breeding. Serenity just scowled at her. Rei picked up the books, and set them back on her head.

"Slower this time," she instructed. "Keep your center- pretend you're about to go into a sword fight. Find your balance."

"I thought the idea was to help her think away from the unwomanly stuff," Makoto muttered, but said nothing as it seemed to work- Serenity closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and at once her body shifted into a much more relaxed, controlled posture. She took a step, and then another, and another-

A duo of loud thumps assaulted their ears- and the poor carpet- and was echoed by another curse.

"'Oh, drat!'" Came Ami's voice.

Serenity wanted to tear her hair out. Instead, though, she thought of her people, and picked up the books before Rei could, and set them back on her head. In a gentle voice she repeated, "Oh, _drat_…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Plans progressed rapidly. True to his word, the tailor Jadius had a complete traveling wardrobe ready and waiting by nightfall the next day. One round of fittings to make sure everything was perfect, and Serenity packed them all away and out of sight, determined to enjoy her last day in breeches.

Sunrise the next morning dawned bright and clear; they'd be moving out that night. A sinking feeling settled into the pit of Serenity's belly as she opened her eyes to the sunlit canopy above her, desperately trying to cling to the last tendrils of comforting sleep…

But it was useless. She shoved aside sinfully cushy comforters and slipped herself into a well worn pair of soft leather breeches and a loose cotton shirt, slipping an ankle length sleeveless robe of a thick, matte satin over it all. She picked at the silver threads that decorated it, thinking she might as well get used to such finery…

As she dressed and plaited her hair, Serenity went over what still needed to be done with the mind of the Commander she'd been acting as for so long. The troops were versed and dressed in their roles. Provisions had been checked off and packed into wagons and bags the night before, the reports having been delivered to Serenity while she'd been subjected to her final fittings. The battle plans, both from with and from without, had been fine combed again and again. There was no margin for error- Serenity's insides flipflopped.

She reached inside her shirt, pulling out two pendants strung on the same leather cord- the silver bauble Seiya had sent her so long ago, and the one remaining teardrop shaped gem, golden as rays of sunshine…

Yes, just one more thing to take care of.

She finished winding her hair around her head in a woven crown of snowy white, and left her chambers. She found her sparring in the same training courtyard that she herself had faced off with Endymion in. This match, though, was of a far friendlier nature. From behind a pillar Serenity watched Minako taunt and tease her lover, watched the usually stoic Kunzite smile a smile filled with promises and sultry insinuations. A sharp sort of constriction wound itself around Serenity's heart, and she tried to swallow past a lump in her throat that refused to budge. Inexplicably, emotion suddenly chose to choke her, and she raised a hand to her throat-

In so doing, she jostled the two pendants, left to hang outside her shirt, and Serenity winced, remembering what she'd come here for. It was probably useless, she knew, but Serenity had felt from the very beginning an odd connection with the blonde haired warrior who, alongside Serenity's steed, had refused to outright _kill_… That man had turned out to be a fellow exiled royal in exile, disguised as a man, just like her, to find a way to peace, just like her…

Serenity pondered the parallelisms between herself and Minako, top spy in all of Elysian, rightful heiress to the throne of a neighboring kingdom. Serenity fingered the topaz gem, and felt it grow warm at her touch as she watched the remainder of the match. Eventually, Minako pinned her opponent, her knees digging deep into the sand on either side of Kunzite's hips, her staff pressed across his throat. She saw him raises his hands in yielding, and with a yelp of triumph Minako tossed her staff away, pressing herself down and forward at the same time Kunzite rose up to meet her, hands raising to tangle in her impossibly long golden tresses.

Serenity retreated into the shadows, embarrassed and feeling as if she were encroaching on something private… Then again,_ they_ were the ones going at it in the middle of a rather public training court…

By the time Serenity gathered the gall to peek around the pillar again, Minako was on her feet, pulling Kunzite up with her. They were smiling at each other in a private, precious sort of tenderness that had her heart aching again, visions of cobalt blue eyes swimming to the top of her memory…

She shook herself, clamping down on the blush that threatened to rise, and stepped into view as she cleared her throat audibly. Minako's gaze flicked past her considerably taller fiancé to peer at Serenity through the gloom of the early morning light, and treated the white-haired woman with a brilliant smile. She looked back to Kunzite, said something to him, softly, and rose up on tiptoes to peck him softly, sweetly, on the mouth. He ran a hand over her hair, once, and with a brief bow and friendly smile to Serenity, he left. Minako turned to retrieve her staff.

"The world really is nearing its end, then, if you're out of bed, Sere," Minako teased, straightening up after fetching her staff from the ground, tossing her long, loose braid behind her and smiling brightly. Her face glowed, her skin glistened slightly from the slight sheen of sweat that remained from her sparring match. Her eyes were alit with life and love, both for the missing General and existence in general (no pun intended). Serenity found that it gave her hope, that she saw the same things in Minako that she herself valued so, so highly. She smiled at her, one tinged with as much seriousness as it was filled with affection.

"Minako," she began then stopped, not quite sure how to continue. Minako smiled, seeming to understand.

"Come on," she said. "I'm starved, and I doubt you've eaten yet. Let's go steal some sweetbuns from the kitchen, hm? There's this nice hill to the north of the palace grounds…"

They fell into step together, pausing briefly in the storeroom for Minako to deposit her training staff and change her shirt, using a smidgeon of cleaning magic to scrape off the worst of the sweat and sandpit grit from her skin. She rebraided her hair as they walked, and the thick rope of gold swung behind her merrily, belying the seriousness of their unplanned meeting, along with the heaviness that lay in wait for them that night…

"Do you think it will work?" Serenity asked, when they'd retrieved two hot, steaming rolls each and a large flask of berry cider. Minako led them to her hill, and as they sat she responded.

"I think it will, eventually."

"The battle, I mean," Serenity specified. "The from within and from without tactic…and how does Endymion plan on getting the entire military force we've been gathering right outside Jem City walls without Beryl retaliating when he's a mere league away?"

"I honestly don't know," the spy confessed, biting into a roll and smiling at the rich, sweet flavor that flooded her mouth, even despite the cloud of forbodence over their conversation. She swallowed and added, "But I trust him. He rescued me, you know." Serenity's attention, sharp as it had been, focused even more. "Well, Kunzite did, but…" Minako looked out at the sky, the last tendrils of dawn fading from the clouds. "He could have sent me back. Almost started a war when he didn't…"

"How did you end up a spy?" Serenity asked, innocently enough. Minako grinned.

"At first, I wasn't of much use around here. I was sent to a temple, to be a priestess. That's where I met Rei, you know- when she was sent to us to live for a time, to prepare for being crowned High Princess." High Princess, Serenity knew, was the equivalent to Crown Princess in Namoris. "I was assigned to her, and we, well…" She grinned. "We loathed each other at first. Then, after awhile… She remembered how good I was at getting into places I wasn't supposed to be, unnoticed. When she went back to the palace, she told Morpheus about me, told him how unhappy I was with a priestess's life. So, the summons came, an invitation to training for a different life…" She shrugged. "I never looked back. It was time for a change- my priestess training gave me numerous advantages in life, it was a good thing at the time I was doing it, but it wasn't what I was meant to do."

"And spying was?"

"I thought so," Minako responded with a nod. She'd finished her second roll, and took a long, slow drink of the berry cider before passing it to Serenity, who'd finished both her rolls by the time Minako had begun her second. She accepted, and took a sip, waiting for Minako to continue.

"But I've come to believe I was wrong," the blonde added, playing with a blade of grass by her booted foot.

"But you love it," Serenity pressed. She wondered, would she even have to ask…? She fingered the topaz at her throat.

"I do," she admitted wristfully. "But for how much longer?" She turned her head, just a bit, meeting Serenity's gaze. "I was happy as a priestess at first, too. But once I felt that pull towards something bigger, better, more worthwhile, it didn't matter anymore." She grinned broadly. "I'm a curious creature, Serenity. In the long run, for me, it doesn't matter if doing something will make me happy- what makes me happy is _finding out_ if it'll make me happy, _knowing_ about that other option, exploring different routes…"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Serenity murmured.

"And satisfaction brought it back!" Minako responded, huffy. "People always forget that part…" They shared a smile.

"So you don't want to spy anymore?" Serenity, with a touch of uncharacteristic seriousness, returned them to the topic most prominently at hand.

"It's not that simple," Minako said, wincing. "I do love it. But, like I've said, just like with the priestesshood, I've glimpsed something, a place where I could do bigger, better things, see more, do more, in a whole new way."

"What about Kunzite?"

"Our relationship will be a handful no matter which way I go," she responded. "And I've already talked to him about all this, this morning before we sparred- part of him doesn't like it, he'd like to keep me close to home, but at least this way, if this new direction works out-" she flicked Serenity a look. "-then at least I'll be out in the open, not deep into enemy territory with nothing but my teleportation skills to get me out of tight spots."

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought." The topaz was getting warmer, almost hot, beginning to hum almost impatiently. Minako's lips twitched into another smile.

"More than most people think I give thought to," she responded, meeting her eyes again.

It was then that Serenity made her choice, and slipped the leather cord off from around her neck, deft fingers undoing the knot and slipping the sizable gem off it, retying the knot and slipping it around her hand. She held the little golden pebble in the palm of her hand, out before her, simply gazing at it and pondering what it meant.

"I have one place left on my MageGuard," Serenity said softly. "It wouldn't seem right for me to retake my throne without a completed Guard…" Her gaze flicked to the golden princess beside her. "Be my fifth, Minako? Guard my back in battle, in life, in politics, in friendship?" Saying this, she took a small knife from her belt, and knicked the palm of her hand, replacing the gem squarely atop the pearl of blood that welled in the creases of her hand. She held out that hand, red and gold twinkling beneath the brilliant light of the rising morning.

Minako looked at the gem for a long moment, then smiled slowly, meeting Serenity's gaze with a twinkle Serenity hoped to never, ever see fade away.

"I thought you'd never ask, majesty," she said, taking the knife, knicking her own palm, and clasping her hand down atop Serenity's palm to palm, the gem absorbing their lifeblood from below and above. Golden light spread from between their fingers, piercing the morning rays with shards of deeper topaz brilliance, then slowly faded. The two princesses kept their hands clasped as they turned their gaze and watched the very last of the peach and mango tones drip free of the fluffy clouds, waiting for the glorious day ahead to break free of the night…

Eventually, the two of them made their way back to the training courtyard and the ever present square pit of sand. Retrieving practice swords instead of staffs, they faced off. Minako's style clearly indicated the life she'd led; her tactics were quick jab and retreat, feint and fake, true deception lacing every movement; she was impossible to predict.

But Serenity was unwavering, steadfast- she kept at it, no matter what, no matter how many times she fell, she kept going. Neither woman refused to give an inch, seizing and taking, circling, taunting, laughing all the while…

They took turns stealing victories, and on the bout that they'd chosen to take a break after, another pair of spar partners made their presence known once Serenity had Minako pinned, and had claimed victory.

"Bravo," Rei clapped, Makoto beside her. Both were clad in comfortable training garments. Makoto's staff was held across her shoulders, behind her neck, her arms reaching up to sling her wrists across the wooden pole, her hands falling forward lazily. Rei's hand rested easily on the pommel of her wooden practice sword, strapped to her side. She treated it as if it were the most severe of steel, and in her hands, Serenity knew, the weapon was as good as real.

Serenity released Minako, and with exchanged grins, they stood and dusted themselves off.

"Where's Ami?" Serenity inquired. "I've got something to tell you all." She winked to Minako. But there wasn't time to find Ami- Rei noticed right away, and a wide grin split her ruby red lips to reveal the white teeth hidden behind. Makoto was a split second behind her, and let out a whoop of excitement, scooping the smaller Minako up in a firm hug.

"And then there were five," a voice spoke up happily, and Ami emerged from a shadow as if silently bidden. Zoicite was behind her, grinning to himself.

Unable to exercise restraint, Serenity gave a happy cry and pulled all four of her guardians into a circle of arms, laughter, and hugs.

"Thank you all," she said, with deepest sincerity. Rei reached across their little circle to wipe away an errant tear that spilled from Serenity's cerulean eyes.

"No," Minako countered. "Thank you."

At Serenity's puzzled expression Ami clarified, "You have made things possible, Serenity, that otherwise would have been very costly, in lives, in time, in resources… Your bravery and steadfast heart have given us a way to avert more than just a war. We will be building a future, a bond of kingdoms that will never be broken, a land that will be safe for our children to grow and learn and love. It is for that, that we thank you, our princess."

"Soon to be queen," Makoto added with a grin, reaching over to play with a loosened strand of hair that had come free of Serenity's 'crown' of braids.

To the side, an almost reluctant clearing of the throat invaded their small circle of the world, that small space where, for a moment, nothing had existed except their friendship and hope for the future to come.

The throat cleared again, and with an embarrassed look Ami blushed, remembering Zoicite's presence. She broke the circle, facing her newfound friend and stuttered an apology-

"Think nothing of it," he said, entirely understanding. She flushed a deeper crimson under his scrutiny, and his smile widened- she really was the epidimy of adorable when she was flustered, especially considering she was normally so collected, so calm. He found himself wondering what shades he could elicit from her soft cheeks with a different sort of frustration…

He cleared his thoughts rapidly, hastily clearing his throat once more, as well.

"I'd rather not disturb you, since this is obviously a special moment, but I'd come with Ami to find you, highness," he nodded to Serenity.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Zoicite's lips twitched into a wider grin, and Ami hid her own smile behind a delicate hand.

"No, not at all," he responded. "The King, my lady, requests your presence for breakfast in his private sun room."

"Is there something wrong with the plans?" She asked, confused. Something in the back of her mind snorted at her forced naivete, but she ignored it, refused to hope. "More questions about the layout…?"

"No, highness," he told her, endlessly patient. "Just breakfast."

"Sounds good," she said, rather nonchalant. She looked to the others. "Guess we can all continue our match after we all eat, girls-"

"Just you, Serenity."

Serenity blinked, Rei grinned like a cat with a feather in its mouth, Makoto snorted with amusement, Ami stifled a veritable _giggle_… Minako simply smiled. A smug smile, but a simple smile nonetheless.

"Oh," she murmured, not entirely sure how to respond, suddenly feeling quite awkward.

"Come on," Minako took her elbow, steering her away from the others and officially breaking their circle. "Can't meet the King to break your fast in those dirty training clothes… Time to put that new wardrobe to use, hm?"

Serenity's mouth opened and shut of its own accord. When Rei shouted after her to shut her guppie mouth, it jostled Serenity out of her shock enough to turn and toss her second MageGuardian a nasty look, completely with extended tongue and pulled eyelid. Laughter followed her, assuaging some of her nerves.

"Minako," she asked softly when they neared her chambers.

"Yes, Sere?" She'd sorted out her own nickname for her, it seemed, and Serenity didn't mind it. How many names did she have, now? Casamir, Cas, Serenity, Renity, Sere, princess, exile…

"What am I going to wear?" She asked in a quiet, almost conspiratal whisper. Minako chuckled.

"You really do need court training, don't you?" She said conversationally. Serenity, sitting at her vanity, pouted and sulked, but didn't countermand the truthful comment. She watched as Minako went through the trunks that were stacked in the room, ready and waiting to be loaded into a lavish carriage for the long journey to Namoris. Eventually the blonde pulled out a silk chemise so sheer and light she hardly felt it when Minako slipped it over her arms and head and fastened the laces at the back of the neck. A sleeveless, full skirted a-line gown of pale gold followed, and right after it came a form fitting bodice of the same faint gold with sapphire blue embroidery. Minako pulled the laces tight, stopping when Serenity had barely enough room to breathe comfortably. She had no idea how she was expected to eat a proper breakfast…

Gold brocade 'gauntlets' were laced around her forearms, keeping the full, fluffy sleeves wrapped tight against her forearms and out of her way. Sapphires caught up in a netted, lacy neck piece of gold wires and chains was draped round her neck, sapphire studs going into her ears. Minako, enjoying herself thoroughly, let down her hair and brushed rose scented water through it to mask the scent of a good work out's sweat. She rebraided sections of it to wrap around her head, but left the majority of it free to fall nearly to her knees.

While Serenity no longer needed to borrow power to keep herself alive while her body adjusted to the changes in her power, her hair seemed determined to grow at an unnatural rate. They'd cut it three times, to waist length, since Serenity had awakened from her slumber.

Blue topaz capped hairpins were inserted into the twin, thin braids wrapping around her head, just above her hairline. A small, thin braid went around the middle of her forehead, like a circlet of bone-white hair.

"There," Minako said, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "All ready." She smiled.

"If you say so," Serenity groused, utterly uncomfortable. Not to say part of her wasn't girlishly delighted with what she saw when she turned to look at herself in the mirror, she was- a gasp caught in her throat at the sight of herself; nay, she gasped at the sight of the regal looking young woman who looked back at her from the shimmering glass surface. She hardly recognized her…

"Go on, Sere," Minako pushed her gently towards the door. "I'll clean up here." She motioned to Serenity's discarded spar clothes and the multitude of passed over morning gowns cast all about.

"All right," she conceded, leaving Minako behind with a thankful grin, suddenly wondering how much of Ami's training she could remember from the night before. She recalled those books, and endeavored to smooth her gait, folding her hands in front of her in a graceful manner.

Something unexpected happened, when Serenity had regulated all her mannerisms and managed to execute them properly all at once. She noticed it in the third person she'd come across- they looked surprised upon seeing her, before giving a respectful little bow, murmured a form morning greeting and moved on. Servants stopped dead in their tracks to bow low until she passed, fists pressed to chests in an attitude of respect.

Respect.

It was something she'd never experienced before…

No, that wasn't true. WarMage Commander Casamir Nathai had been the subject of plenty of respect. _Serenity_ was the one who'd bereft of such an honor her whole life. She found it surprisingly to her liking, at the same time she found it potentially uncomfortable, an odd combination of emotions to have at the same time. She stood up straighter, held her head higher.

Serenity found King Endymion's chambers without much trouble. The guards at the door saw her, bowed, and one of them pushed open one door, while another guard entered ahead of her and announced her presence, although there was no one to hear it… Serenity gave him a hesitant smile before entering. The door shut behind her, and she jumped. She looked around the spacious common room of the largest set of rooms in the whole of the palace; the Royal Quarters. She found herself smoothing her hands over her full skirt. She peered at the three large doors, all flung open, that lead into different rooms in the suite. Which way? Not wanting to simply stand there, Serenity advanced to the nearest open doorway, and stepped through, peering around herself warily. She was in a short hallway- a few more steps would take her into the room proper-

With a click of slippers on marble, she stepped into the most beautiful bedroom she'd ever beheld in her life. The walls and floors were grafted with slabs of purest white marble, some shot with veins of gold. To the far left, within the curving embrace of an inwardly concave wall constructed completely of glass was a dais, a dais hosting the largest, most decadently luxurious bed she'd ever seen… Ten people could fit on it comfortably, she'd guess, even more could get lost in the sinfully soft looking layers of gold sheets and beddings. Deep cobalt blue and gold swags of sheer fabric were swung artfully from between the four posts of the mastadonic structure.

On the far side of a room, a huge fireplace engulfed half the wall. Before it was an indecently large, even more indecently soft looking rug of the deepest navy blue tones. Deepseated, plush armchairs upholstered in mahogany shades that matched the wood of the same name were set around the rug, a small table or two between some of them. Vases of undoubtedly antique and invaluable nature were filled with complex and extraordinarily beautiful bouquets.

Artwork decorated the walls, expensive, wrought gold frames sometimes seemed to serve as the artwork itself, rather than whatever they were framing. They were all huge, incredibly detailed, unbelievably beautiful… But there was one that caught her eye, one that was smaller than all the others, with a frame that, unlike most of the others, truly framed, adding to the beauty of the portrait without detracting or competing. She found herself entranced, looking at the young, innocent blue eyes of the beautiful woman in that portrait. Serenity discovered that her feet were moving of their own accord, carrying her closer to that portrait. It hung over the astonishing fireplace, and Serenity hardly even registered when her low heeled slippers left off clicking on tile and instead began whispering through the long, soft fibers of the rug.

She stood before the portrait, just gazing…

He spoke the same time she realized who it was in the portrait, and with a gasp of surprise, Serenity stumbled as she whirled, trying to look at the intruder and keep her shocked gaze locked on the portrait…

"S-sire," she breathed, eyes wide. Her gaze darted wildly back and forth between Endymion, who stood at the edge of the carpet in a luxurious deep green morning coat with gold embroidery, and at the portrait, her own cerulean eyes gazing back at her.

"H-how?" She asked, turning a confused, almost desperate gaze back to him. "How did you find this?"

"Our court portraitor," he answered with a smile, stepping onto the carpet. His feet were bare, and the carpet gave off a soft whispering sound when he took a step. "Not long after I helped you with your Mage Trials, I had my memory of you transferred to a viewing globe, so the portraitor could draw you, help us track down who and what you were." It was the truth, he reasoned, although a highly simplified retelling of how he'd forgotten all about the trials, conveniently… "And it turned out that he already had a portrait of you stowed away somewhere. It had been done by a pupil of his, I think- Michiru Meioh."

"I remember her," Serenity murmured. She'd bee barely thirteen, and an upcoming, popular artist had been invited to court to do a birthday portrait of Beryl. Once she'd seen Serenity, though, she'd requested to 'practice' on the younger royal. Suspicious but impatient, it had been agreed to. But when Serenity's 'practice' portrait had turned out so much better than Beryl's birthday portrait, she'd been banished, but not without taking Serenity's image with her…

"She was beautiful," Serenity remisced wristfully, gazing up at the painting. "She was one of the first people I ever remember actually looking at me…seeing me… It was as if she were looking at me, and at the same time looking at who I would be…"

Endymion took in the woman before him, clad in splendor fit for any queen, and wearing it as casually as a beggar would wear rags. With a smidgeon of astonishment, Endymion realized she genuinely did not see how lovely she was. She was not ignorant, he knew- she surely was aware that she was pretty, especially as she must have seen herself before departing her quarters this morning, but all in all…

She was beyond mere 'pretty,' he found himself thinking quite fiercely. He stood back, looking at a painting in and of itself as he watched her gaze at the portrait of herself. He would have to have such a pose commissioned, he thought, someday…just as she was now, that same gown, the same pose… The gentle slope of her pale neck as she looked upwards, the way her hair spilled down her back, one thick strand caressing her breast as it fell forward over on shoulder. The soft way she clasped her hands loosely before her, as if pondering a prayer. Her blue eyes shone with wonder and memories, blue eyes that shamed the sapphires in her hair, around her slender neck. The pale gold tint of her soft skin made the cloth-of-gold of her gown seem dull and common, dull cloth that was nearly the same shade of gold s his bedsheets, he realized with a start.

Unbidden, a vision of her wrapped in his gold sheets, instead of that gold dress, invaded his mind…

"You look beautiful," he told her, dashing away thoughts of Serenity wrapped in only sheet- _his_ sheet. She turned and granted him an absolutely radiating smile.

"It's just the dress," she told him with a flush, delicate hands smoothing the fabric of her skirt, clutching the material nervously then smoothing it again…but instead he saw her gripping his gold sheets, fingers grasping then releasing… "I feel like a real princess." Her innocent flush had him wiping his mind once again, putting a proverbial food down on his libido. A girl who had spent a year as a man in the military she may be, but somehow, gods damn it all, somehow this girl had remained a _girl_ in so many ways.

"You look like a queen," he countered, stepping forward to take her hand in his, raising it to press his lips to just below her knuckles, a movement so similar to what he'd done the night they'd first met, in the middle of that snowy clearing… Just like then, he turned her hand over, taking to his mouth the inside of her wrist, caressing the pulsing vein he found there with his lips, deliberately flicking that pulsing point with the very, very tip of his tongue, leaving behind only the faintest trace of moisture before pulling away. "And I wasn't looking at the dress," he said as an addendum. Pinkness rose in her cheeks, a slow smile spreading on her rosebud lips. She ducked her head a bit, as if the movement would hide how the pink tint in her flesh had spread from her cheeks to her ears, flowing down her neck, even to the skin of her chest… He smiled rather wolfishly, releasing her hand abruptly and standing straight.

What had he just been telling himself about controlling libido…?

Endymion was suddenly very, very aware that it had been a very, very long time since he'd desired a woman. A very long time indeed…

"Come," he said, holding out his hand. She took it, and he led her off the rug, across the expansive of his room, through the common room and through a set of open doors on the other side, into a room that was half made of glass. Winter morning light filtered in through the glass, creating almost a greenhouse effect; it was warm, and tropical plants in exquisite vases and pots and urns around the room gave the whole scene an exotic look.

There was a small table, set for two, near the largest of the bay windows. He led her to it, pulling out her seat and waiting til she was situated before taking his own seat.

"Help yourself," he told her. Without any semblance of ladylike restraint, she did so, piling her plate and digging in happily. Her manners were passable, at least, he thought with amusement; she clearly enjoyed good food.

As the quiet meal progressed, he became increasingly amused –and no little surprised- at the sheer amount of food she tucked away. This was the first real meal they'd shared together…

"Is it true you grew up in a tower?" He asked her, somewhat out of the blue; their chatter had been light, friendly, polite, bordering on a meeting two colleagues on good terms would indulge in. It wasn't enough- not for him. It occurred to him that he would be hard pressed to let her leave, tonight; he wouldn't be with her, rather he would be with the exterior forces.

Serenity's fork stopped its ascent to her mouth, and he saw her wince. "Yes," she answered, taking a bite and chewing resolutely, as if determined not to let anything ruin her meal.

"Was…was that of your choosing?" He ventured. She paused again, glancing at him. She sighed, set down her fork.

"Not at first," she confessed. She took deep, long draught of the juice coloring a crystal goblet a vibrant orange. "But after a while, I liked it. It was my own place, all my own. No one bothered me, save the servants who brought my meals, drew my baths, etc."

"Were you lonely?" He saw her suppress a wince.

"At times," she said softly. "People need people. Without other minds, other hearts, other voices to interact with, the things that make us human…they shrivel."

"There are many who would disagree," he pointed out, playing with the remnants of a bread roll.

"And they're entitled to disagree," she said, her expression stubborn, her tone clearly conveying that anyone who denied themselves human contact was deprived obvious. He understood that- as someone who hadn't really had a choice most her life, it was understandable that she would view anyone else who had access to what she wanted but didn't take it as insane. He grinned a bit.

"Why the sudden interest, Majesty?" She asked, and the formal address was not lost on him.

"Endymion," he found himself responding. At her curious look he elaborated, "Call me Endymion." He reached across the small table, and took her hand. "Royals should be friendly, don't you think?"

She grinned, flushed again, and nodded, squeezing his hand. "Yes," she answered. "Yes, they should." He withdrew his hand, and she found herself missing its warmth.

"If we're to be friends," she ventured. "Then would I be entitled to some questions, as well?"

He gazed at her, amused at her forwardness, loving it and surprised at it all at once. He grinned wider. "Ask away," he told her, waving his hand in a casual manner. She leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table on either side of her plate and resting her chin in her palm.

"Tell me about how you grew up," she asked him, almost wristfully. If he were surprised at such an oddball inquiry, he didn't show it. He only paused for a moment, as if gathering his utensils before beginning to set a story to paper.

"My father was away, most of my childhood. He was better at diplomacy- my mother was the real sovereign when it came to domestic matters." He smiled at a memory or two, and proceeded. "When I was seven, my father came back with one extra present for me than he normally returned with- an engagement."

If Serenity failed in hiding her surprised start or flushed cheeks, Endymion didn't mention it.

"My mother was furious- apparently, he hadn't talked to her about it. Their marriage had been arranged, and she'd been outraged at first. They came to care for each other well enough, eventually, but she was determined not to risk that I might not be so lucky." He was torturing a bit of bread, crumbling it slowly, oblivious to how he was making a crumby mess on his plate and table.

"And did you mind? Being engaged so young, I mean?"

"I was seven," Endymion snorted. "At that point, all I knew was that girls wore too many clothes to be good field game players- skirts getting in the way, and all. It would be a long time before I started thinking that girls wore too many clothes for entirely different reasons." His grin could be described as almost rakish, and Serenity flushed even as she hid a wry grin. Endymion found himself pleased that she didn't gasp and giggle nervously as most court born women would at such a suggestive comment. His affection for her swelled, just a little bit more.

"Was your betrothed, was she Lady Hina?" Serenity was curious, despite the odd ache that throbbed in some discrete region of her bosom.

If Endymion was surprised that she knew the name of his deceased wife, he didn't show it. "Yes, it was. She was the favored niece of a king of the island kingdoms. Rei was her sister." Serenity nodded, remembering the complicated, politically twisted tale Ami had told her so long ago. Hearing it now from Endymion, though, it didn't sound so complicated.

"We were married when I was seventeen, and she was fifteen," he went on. "I lived with her in the Isles for the better part of the first year of our marriage, per the prenuptial agreements. When we returned to Elysian, Rei came with her, transferring from her residence at the Temples in the Isles to our temples here, with one difference; here, she was to receive training in royal and political matters, in addition to her training as a priestess. As a side tale, that's also where she met Minako."

"Minako." Serenity murmured. There was still so much about her fellow exiled royal she didn't know… Minako had promised to tell her all she wished to know, when things had calmed down and the war had been won.

They had to win.

There was no other alternative.

"But that is another tale, I suppose." The silent message that accompanied his words was, 'and not mine to tell.' Serenity nodded her acknowledgement, sipping at her juice. She wasn't really thirsty, but she felt the need to do something with her hands.

"Did you get along?" She asked. He hesitated, and she felt her stomach sink and her heart lighten, for some reason she refused to acknowledge.

"We were…fond of each other," he conceded, and the sinking and lifting switched directions. "But never anything more. We'd become friends, after being engaged as children, visiting frequently throughout the years." He paused, still mutilating that piece of bread. Or was it a second piece? "She was…sweet. Quiet, very quiet. She liked to watch people, but she didn't really try to figure anyone out. She seemed content to let the world move along as it was, so long as things around her were good and people she cared about were safe."

"That's a contradiction," Serenity spoke up, her tone bordering on a scoff. Endymion glanced at her, as if remembering she were there. He met her intense gaze, and smiled.

"For you, perhaps- you care for everyone, and you know that for everyone to be happy and safe, things can't 'move along' as it is. Hina… Hina didn't quite acknowledge that. She was young, though- perhaps in time…"

Serenity reached impulsively across the table and placed her hand over his, ending the suffering of the bit of tortured bread roll still being shredded between deft fingers. Understanding flowed from her fingertips to the back of his hand, flowing up his arm to wrap around his heart, and he quite suddenly and abruptly loved her for it. She understood- truly, he believed she did. She understood that while he'd never loved his wife, he regretted never really getting the chance to learn if he could have, for Hina's sake if nothing else.

"Come," he said, rising to his feet as he turned his hand over beneath hers, slipping his fingers between her own and pulling her to her feet along with him. "I've arranged for a little vacation for the two of us. I think we could both use a kind of respite sleep won't be able to grant us before the point of no return."

"Point of no return?" Serenity echoed, her mind bypassing Endymion's puzzling reference to a 'vacation.' He smiled at her as he led her out of the sun room, through his main chamber and to the doors.

"It's what many are calling tomorrow," he explained with a wry grin that she returned.

"Well, it's a pretty accurate description," she conceded, smiling at him.

"It is," he agreed. To a guard standing outside he said, "Go ahead of us to the stables. Have two of the more common steeds readied with provisions for a day in the city."

Serenity's heart jumped- it hit her suddenly and swiftly that hardly ever in her life had she been out in a city. The extent of her outings consisted of a few sparse excursions under heavy guard to a nobleman's wealthy town house for a party or two, usually only when her father and Beryl didn't feel like attending but didn't want to snub an importantly financial friend by refusing to send a royal guest. She didn't count her brief outing as part of Beryl's coronation parade.

But then her stomach and heart settled- surely, they would be under guard just as heavy- nay, heavier! He was a King, she had been a second rate princess!- for them today. So, going out to the city wasn't really the proper way to describe their outing to be…

Endymion had taken her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm, her fingers nestled into soft fabric. She found two of her fingers rubbing the material between the pads of her fingertips, wondering which was softer- the fabric, or the skin beneath? Blushing as she realized her own thoughts, she ceased the ministrations and commanded her hand to be still.

But his arm was so warm…

"It's Devoise cotton," he said suddenly, leading her through a grand archway to another section of the palace. Her blush deepened tenfold- he'd noticed her fingering the fabric!

"P-pardon?" She squeaked. He looked down at her, as if surprised she could make such a noise, and he suppressed an amused laugh. Such a cute sound, he mused. Again, he reminded himself with a touch of fascination that this 'cute' woman had led soldiers against his… Not thoroughly willingly, true, but still... And yet, he could find no room in his heart for a wall against her. The foundation for one simply wasn't there.

"Softest fabric known to man," he told her. "Softer than silk, even. You should have a gown or two in your new wardrobe crafted out of it, I believe…"

"I wouldn't know," she replied, still letting him lead her. "There's so many, I've hardly had the chance to look at them all." There was a touch of happy awe in her voice, and it made him smile. Had she truly, even as a royal herself, been without such a simple pleasure as a decent wardrobe throughout her princess-hood? It was hardly conceivable, given the wealthy state of her kingdom. He made a mental note to look into her birthday, and expanding her wardrobe…a suitable gift, he supposed, given her situation.

They arrived at the stables, Serenity thoroughly oblivious to the looks they were receiving from staff and guests alike. Smirks and smiles, sneers and pursed lips, winks and hidden giggles. Endymion, though, saw them all. He sighed. Rumor control would need to be stepped up… For once, part if him was grateful that they were leaving the next day. The whispers would die before they had a chance to truly begin.

"Sire," a stablehand –the head one, if Serenity's observation of how the other hands were deferring to him was reliable- approached and bowed low. To them both, she noticed with a flush. Attention was still something she wasn't used to, not this kind… The attention given a lady; she did not miss the way the Chief Hand's eyes glanced down her slender form before raising those eyes to meet those of his King. A King, she noticed gleefully, who was suddenly glowering.

"Were my requests received?" he asked, almost coldly, and Serenity stifled a smirk. The Hand nodded, motioning for two steeds to be brought out of the stables and into the sunlit courtyard, the ground littered with sweet golden hay over hard packed dirt. A small bay mare and a speckled gelding were brought out, the second being one of the largest steeds she'd ever beheld, especially considering it was no stallion. She glanced to Endymion. A master horseman, then, as well as an excellent king and companion…

A hand came with a lady's mounting stool, and she scoffed before realizing that in her skirts, she may very well need one…

"That won't be needed," he told his subjects, then Endymion was beside her. Her hair, pulled forward over one shoulder, left the back of her neck bare to be warmed as his breath teasing the sparse curls at the nape of her neck, his large hands suddenly very warm and solid upon her waist. Her breath hitched as she was lifted into the air and set upon the sidesaddle as if she were no more than a doll.

A doll, she observed, that he treated with the utmost care as he stayed in place to make sure she was settled, handing her the reins as soon as her skirts were arranged comfortably. She smiled at him, a smile more shy than she was used to, and flushed at the radiant grin he gave in return. His hand brushed her knee as he stepped away, his own mount brought around to him. He swung up into the saddle, his foot having hardly touched the stirrup.

He smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Thank Selene, she thought fervently as they rode out of the courtyard and onto a wide, stone paved street that led out of the grounds and into the city proper, that she still remembered how to ride sidesaddle.

There was a 'buffer' of sorts between the thick, impossibly high wall surrounding the palace grounds and the actual city, in which there was nothing but grass and roads leading out from various gates and entryways in the palace wall, extending outwards like spokes on a wheel to another, smaller outer wall. It wasn't until they reached a gate in this second wall and a sentry inquired nervously if they wished him to accompany them, that Serenity noted the conspicuous absence of any sort of guard.

She didn't worry or panic, to speak of- there was no ordinary city-goer, trouble-maker alive who could truly threaten her, even weaponless as she was. Her power since her arrival had doubled daily, and only Selene knew why and how she was still alive. After her guardians initial donations of power to keep her body strong enough to survive through the changes it wrought upon itself in order to contain the growing magic, she hadn't told them that her power had _kept_ growing…

She didn't think about it, she didn't talk about, mostly because, what could be done about it? She had yet to see a serious downside to it, and although questions and suspicions ran rampant in her mind, Zoicite had already tried and tried again to discern the reason for her initial power growth with Ami's help, with absolutely no results. And Zoicite was, according to Minako and Rei, without competition the single greatest medical mind in the kingdom, with Ami's intuition rivaling it.

So she wasn't worried about not having a guarded escort. But she was curious…

"No, thank you," he told the sentry, handing –not tossing, she noted- the man a few gold pieces with a smile. They rode on through the gates, and at once Serenity was assaulted by color, sound, scent, every sense of every kind, brilliant and potent, rushed around her, and she gave a little gasp.

"This is Market Way," Endymion came up close to her, reaching over a hand to grip the bridle of her horse so they couldn't be separated. The crowd was incredible! Never in Jem City were so many people out at once…and never so brightly colored, never was there such laughter mixed with the haggling, the shouts, the cries, the hoofbeats and wagon wheels, animals and cart creaks…

Serenity had known her kingdom, despite its wealth, was dreary and depressed from generations of bitterness over their cheated immortality.

Serenity had known her kingdom was distraught and wired with greed and ill morale.

Serenity had known her kingdom was nearing its end.

Serenity had known her people were not happy.

But now…now she _knew_.

In one grand, panoramic view of this incredibly broad, brilliantly colored road where all the scents and flavors of the world came together, she suddenly saw what she'd always known was there, but had never truly seen.

It wasn't until she felt a warm finger on her cheek that she realized tears were streaming down her face. She looked to Endymion, suddenly and intently.

"This road," she said. "It extends all the way to your eastern sea port, doesn't it? All the way to the sea-edge of your kingdom?" All the world knew of Elysian's Thousand-Mile Market Way. While only certain sections, ones that went through actual towns and cities were worthy of the title 'market' it was nonetheless one continuous entity.

Endymion nodded. "It does."

"When I am Queen," she said, her voice stubbornly strong. "I want to build a Way of our own, to connect with yours at the sea. Side by side, working together." She'd looked back out to the Way, eyes and voice alike steely. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw him nod, once, firmly.

"It shall be done," he said, softly but still audibly. His words struck her as odd- the words of a servant, not a king she was eternally indebted to. She looked back at him, and realized just how close he was. The flanks of their steeds would have touched were it not for the saddles and their rider's legs between them still. Endymion had leaned close- only to hear her more clearly, she was sure. He looked at her long and hard for a moment, as if contemplating more than her proclamation, then opened his mouth to say something-

"Hail! The King is among us, the King is among us!" They –or rather, Endymion- had been spotted by a street urchin of a boy, shocks of filthy blonde hair sticking out in all directions as he pointed to the ruler with a grubby finger. Endymion grinned at him, reaching into his pocket and tossing the kid a small bag that jingled. With a whoop, the boy disappeared, but the 'damage' was done. Others had taken up the shout.

"The King is among us! The King is among us! Hail, Hail!" The crowd parted as an entourage of a rather unusual sort congealed around them, and suddenly Serenity found herself being rained upon by flowers and petals. More than a few embroidered hankerchiefs found their way to Endymion's boot straps, saddlebags, the horse's bridle and even the thick strap that went beneath its belly.

Her senses alerted her, and she looked sharply down to see a man had approached closer than most, right at her side, his hand on the flank of her steed, right behind the saddle. While he set off no warning bells, she was cautious as he held out a small something wrapped in black velvet.

"For the King's lady!" he cried jovially, with a bow as deep as he could manage while walking. Red filled her cheeks, and she thanked him while taking it, but whether he'd heard her thanks she'd never know, for the crowd surged and he was pushed away as girls and boys alike held up flowers and trinkets. She tucked the black velvet bundle into her saddlebag, making a mental note to look at it later. It would be just the sort of thing she'd forget, and feel awful about it later.

Eventually Endymion led them to a smaller, narrower alleyway, through which most of the crowd could not follow. Those who did manage it dispersed after Endymion had paid them each a comment, a smile, a promise to look into whatever ails they'd sought him out to hear of. Serenity had no doubt he'd remember each and every one, and her admiration swelled. Not just because of his commendable memory, but for the sheer patience and compassion he put into every exchange, every promise, every paternal smile.

He truly was a King.

And, she realized with a severe hitch her heart's beating rhythm, she was falling for him.

They came to the side entrance of what had to be a tavern, given the smells emimating from within. Despite the sizable meal they'd had so recently, Serenity's stomach rumbled. Endymion peered over his shoulder at her as he slid out of the saddle, and raised a curious, amused eyebrow.

"So soon?" He asked, his voice utterly teasing. She flushed, scowling to hide it.

"So?" she questioned. "I'm a growing girl…" Literally, she thought, thinking of her power and her hair. He threw his head back and laughed, a sound that made a smile replace her scowl. He came to her, while she was tucking the reins aside, and reached up to wrap his hands around her waist before she had a chance to protest to her ability to get herself down. Determined not to seem completely helpless, she gave herself a little heave to slid down and off the saddle, relying on his hands around her prevent her from hitting the ground.

Not expecting her to push herself down, though, Endymion took a step back, and he felt her weight shift in his grasp unexpectedly. Automatically, his arms went around her to steady her and himself.

Her feet never touched the ground- also having sensed the sudden lack of balance on both their parts, Serenity had brought out a bit of her power to flow into her veins, commanding her body to defy gravity. And so she floated, literally, in his embrace. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her lips at the level of his eyes, her belly pressed against his chest. One of his arms was wound snuggly around her waist, the other…

She flushed. The other arm was nestled quite comfortably beneath her rather firm rear end, though he didn't seem to notice. He held her thus, for what seemed a long moment, simply holding, both of them simply…looking. At each other. Breathing seemed a thing of the past…

But eventually, one of them took a breath, neither was sure who, and the spell was broken. Serenity was released to float freely for a moment, hair swirling around her as it, too, defied the laws of physics and created a silver-white cloud around her. Then her slippers touched the damp flagstones, and she was mortal once again. Endymion couldn't help but compare the sight of her floating them, ethereal, to the sight of her in her mage trials, so long ago, same long white hair, eyes filled with silver, utterly unashamed –or unaware- of her nakedness as she banished her own demons…

He genuinely wasn't sure which sight he liked better, and settled for enjoying the memory of both, putting aside the niggling voice in his head that told him he had a third sight that he would love much, much more if he'd let himself acknowledge it- the sight of her held in his arms, poised as if she'd just leaped into his embrace…

"Come," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her behind him to the door. "This is normally where I change into more normal garb for a day on the town, so as not to draw so much attention, but I believe it would be acceptable for us to break bread for a moment or two, first." His tone was teasing once again, the mocking lilt merely humorous. She flushed again, scowling, and made to pull her hand from his- but he held fast, and she ceased trying to break contact with a deeper blush.

She wondered how her body was still functioning, with so much of its blood supply rerouted to her face and ears…

Inside the tavern, the light was dim but good, the air not murky with smoke and grease like many Serenity had seen as a military 'man.' There was a minstrel in the corner, playing lovely music. A hat was on the floor, already partially occupied with coins of various size and metals. He was, Serenity noted quite good, and she paused to listen while Endymion spoke with who she guessed was the Inn Keeper. She peered through the dim light at the minstrel, and withheld a small gasp- it was a woman! A woman with incredibly rich tumbles of turquoise curls pulled away from a strong, elfin face. An instrument unlike any she'd ever seen was held to her chin, deft fingers pulling a long stick with a string strung along its length being pulled and pushed and stroked along a set of more strings pulled taught along the length of the main instrument. It was one of the oddest looking things she'd ever seen…

But the music coming from it was oh, so lovely…

Her and had slipped from Endymion's. He was still talking to the Inn Keeper. Serenity approached the minstrel, slipping into a seat directly before the exquisitely lovely musician. Golden skirts pooled around her, and she was utterly unaware of how attention was riveted on the glistening picture she and the musician made. The lovely artisan, playing sweet music for the pleasure of the gentle lady…

Endymion turned at last from the Inn Keeper, surprised and briefly worried to find his companion absent- but it was hard to miss the only one clad in resplendent glory as she was in the room. And utterly unaware of it she was, too, he mused with amusement. He leaned against one of the many thick square timbers that held the low ceiling aloft, crossing his arms to await the return of the Inn Keeper. While he waited, he watched.

As if sensing her audience had been suddenly inspired to a listener's rapture, the musician –whose eyes had been closed the whole time- went from a timid, gentling tune appropriate for the middle of the day to a riveting, passionate rivato. Serenity closed her own eyes and simply listened.

The music washed over her and she let it carry her, like a wave in the sea would carry a bubble…

The bubble popped when the music eventually came to a climactic halt, and Serenity opened her eyes to clap politely, perhaps dare to inquire if Endymion would spare a tip-

Her hands, poised to applaud, never met. Cerulean clashed with sea-green, wide, sparkling sea-green that were lit with shock and amazement.

"Highness?" The musician murmured, and Serenity froze from head to toe. She stood, and Serenity followed suit, backing away and putting a chair between them… The musician smiled, a kind, almost motherly smile. Serenity saw that she was older than she looked…

"My, my, how you've grown…" she tilted her head, observing her as an artist would observe a painting, or a subject to be painted before putting the brush to parchment… Serenity realized, suddenly and abruptly, that she'd felt that sort of gaze before. As Endymion came up behind her, his gait unmistakably protective, she gasped.

"I know you!" the princess breathed. The musician pulled at her modest hunter green skirts, dipping a low curtsey.

"And I you, my queen." She rose out of the curtsey. Serenity's hand had gone to her mouth.

"Who are you, goodwoman?" Endymion inquired, using the common, universally polite term for a woman not married –she wore no wedding band- but not young or old, either.

"Michiru Kaioh, your majesty." She bent even lower, though, he noted, not much lower than she'd gone for Serenity.

Endymion was swift. "You once painted a portrait of Namoris's second-born princess, Serenity, did you not?"

"I did, majesty, and was exiled for it, both from my homeland and from the Painters Guild, for depicting what I saw rather than what the King of Namoris wished to see." She looked to Serenity, and smiled that unbelievably gentle smile once more. "I saw a Queen, and not a worthless byproduct. And a Queen you have become…" Her smile became satisfied.

"But…your work… the Guild…" Guilt was evident on Serenity's face, although she had to know that Michiru's exile was no fault of her own. Michiru stepped forward, placing a bold hand upon her cheek, affectionate, though they'd only met for a few hours, years before, and had never been allowed to speak…

"It was worth it, my Queen. I enjoy painting for myself, and my other passion," she motioned to her odd instrument, set against her stool behind her. "It keeps food on my table." Serenity nodded, even as Endymion took a ring from his finger and handed it to the lovely artisan.

"I see you to be a content woman, and I applaud you for it," he told her, utterly sincere and completely lacking of any pity. "And while I suspect you to be a woman to refuse outright charity, if you are ever in need, you have only to show this to the gate guards at the palace, and you will be admitted to me immediately." He looked to Serenity. "That painting you did…it turned out to be a piece of a key to a rather important lock. For that, I am indebted to you. If you ever have need to use this ring, feel it not be charity, but granting me an opportunity to repay that debt."

Michiru took the ring with a gracious nod of her head. The Inn Keeper had returned, and cleared his throat from a ways away. Endymion nodded to the musician once more, and with a brief brush of his hand against the small of Serenity's back, he turned away as Michiru returned to her stool. The ring had disappeared; she was not so foolish as to put it on her finger. Serenity went to the hat at the foot of the stool and knelt, reaching behind her neck to unclasp it.

"For the music," she told her. "I have never heard such sweet sounds in my life… It was a gift you cannot understand the value of, for me." She smiled, almost shyly, and placed the necklace –easily half a year's salary for some of the poorer folk- into the hat. Michiru only smiled, and nodded.

Serenity to her rose to her feet, and went to where Endymion stood at the base of a set of stairs, and placed her hand in his outstretched one. The warmth of his grip closed around her fingers, and her breath hitched. As an excuse to hide her face, she lifted her skirt with her other hand and set her gaze to the steps to avoid tripping…

Behind her, the music began again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

In two adjoined but separate rooms upstairs, Endymion and Serenity changed into clean garments of good quality but utterly without frills or wealth. Serenity's skirt was a dove grey over a chemise of unbleached muslin, her bodice a washed-out blue that complimented her eyes. Her hair she twisted up into the mesh cap, a ribbon tied underneath her hair securing it in place well enough despite how the sheer weight and amount of her hair pulled the thickly woven net clear down to her waist. Plain black slippers with wooden soles went on her feet, and she was given a thick wool shawl of some color somewhere between brown and red.

And yet, despite the utter ordinariness of her garments, she still looked like a porcelain doll to be cherished and valued, protected and admired… Or so Endymion thought, and so Endymion knew better, as well. Beneath that porcelain skin was a skeleton of steel. And she was certainly no doll to be manipulated, posed or poised… No, not at all.

It was a long moment before she noticed him leaning in her doorway, a fact that amused as much as worried him. What had the powerful ex-WarMage/Commander so occupied she would fail to notice someone within killing distance?

When she did notice him, though, her reaction was priceless. She managed to look him up and down a full single time before meeting his eyes and catching herself, turning away with a flush to fiddle with the tie of her shawl.

He wore a shirt similar to what was worn in the sparring court at the palace, only his pants were common twill, not fine leather and cotton, his boots scuffed and well worn, but comfortable looking. He wore a long cloak, the dye long ago worn to half of its original vibrancy.

Serenity thought he looked positively roguish, and some deep, suppressed romantic girliness surfaced long enough for her to feel the need to repress a giggle, only to discover she didn't want to suppress it. She'd been forced to hide her feminine urges to protect her identity for too long. For today, she decided, she was going to let herself be reminded that she was a _girl_.

So she tuned, twirling for her king with a grin. "What do you think?" She asked, grinning with a hint of impishness. He pushed away from the doorframe, walking towards her with a lazy confidence that was so without arrogance she found it magnetic. He came til he stood just before her. He moved as if to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, but instead his hand cupped her cheek…slid to the back of her neck, his thumb and fingers leaving trails of pleasant fire on her soft skin. She'd stopped breathing, as his fingers delved into her hair at the nape of her neck, fingering the ribbon that held her woven mesh net snug against her scalp…

She drew in a sharp breath, eyes going wide as suddenly the net fell away, the ribbons undone with a single strategic yank on his part, and her hair spilled free in a brilliant burst of white. His other hand went to the other side of her face, those fingers, too, sifting through hair soft as spidersilk and just as fine. He set to finger brushing her hair, fluffing it free of the flatness the hair cap had induced. He spread it around her like a cloak of the finest gossamer fabric. Like a veil, he found himself thinking, like a brilliant white bridal veil…

He stepped away, and smiled a disarming smile, offering his arm in a rather nonchalant manner, as if he had not just handled her hair in the way a lover would, picturing her in bridal attire…

He had to take another step back as, again, an image of her in white came to mind, unbidden.

"I can't leave my hair like this!" She protested, reaching for the mesh cap. Endymion danced out of her reach, raising it high. Snarling at him, she jumped to snatch at it, and missed as he raised his arm higher, grinning quite evilly.

"It looks better like it is," he told her.

"I don't care!" She whined, ignoring the lovely twinge in her belly at the sound of his compliment. "It will take forever to wash and brush out, after! Especially with how windy it is today, and I'm going to need _sleep_ tonight!"

"I can help with that," he told her, softer than he'd intended. She froze, eyes wide and mouth open in a little 'o' of startlement. He realized what he'd said, and grinned. "Not that, silvertop. I mean your hair. I'll make you a deal- you leave it down, and I'll help you brush it out tonight."

"Y-you'll…you'll what?" She sputtered. The sudden image of the king of the greatest kingdom on earth helping to brush out her hair seemed entirely too comical, and she gave up her aerobatics to retrieve her mesh net in favor of laughter. He grinned down at her, knowing what she was imagining and smiling as he thought of the same scenario. But while she thought it amusing, he merely found it…enticing.

"Come," he said, offering his hand once more. He'd stuffed the hairnet into a pocket somewhere. She shook her head, wiping away tears as she slipped her hand into his, struggling to regain a normal heart rate and breathing pattern.

Down the stairs, through the tavern they went. Aside from glances at her rather remarkable hair, no one really paid them much attention. Whether or not they were used to seeing the King running around in ordinary garments and long haired girls in tow, or because they didn't recognize them anymore, she wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know- especially if it was the sight of long haired girls in tow they were used to…

Michiru gave them a wink and a smile as they left, and Serenity felt her spirits lift. They practically burst out into the sunshine, cool air, smells, sights, sounds of Market Way, and he twirled her around as they emerged, both of them laughing before he took her hand again and pulled her down the street.

Stall upon stall they bounced too and from. Endymion seemed determined to show her all the wonders not just his kingdom had to offer a consumer, but the world itself. Exotic spices, foreign art and fabrics, idols and books, candles and incense and perfumes…weapons and armor, small livestock and tropical birds kept alive with magical cages. She was sure wonderment was permanently etched into her face.

He bought her things- that she hadn't been expecting, but from the moment she eyed that first delicate perfume bottle, she had to be careful what she eyed for too long, else she suddenly found it purchased and packaged with orders to be delivered to the palace. After the perfume bottle came, of course, perfume. Then a necklace and earring set made of twisting flowers and vines, the same flower that the perfume was made of. To match, of course, came a jewelry box etched with vines similar to the one the flower grew on…. And so on.

Indulgent smiles from stall and shop keepers followed them. The real gift came, though, when they came to a stall that positively glowed with the reflective sunshine glancing off the many metallic surfaces of swords, shields, armor, daggers, boot guards, armored tack, pikes and glaives…

In front of the stall that was half a stall half a store, a small girl of barely fifteen was demonstrating the excellence of one of their wares. A glaive, the length easily twice the girl's height, whirled through the hair as if it were no more than a ribbon she commanded to go where she willed. The double blade (one smaller within a large, more curved on) was at least a foot and a half in length, glistening a blue tinge that indicated the purest of steel. Her black hair was incredibly sleek and straight and black as ebony. While it was long and held back with a thin cord, Serenity found herself thinking that a shorter bob would be becoming on her. Violet eyes gleamed in the midday sunshine, and incredibly pale skin, paler even than Serenity's own fair complexion, gave her an astoundingly exotic appearance.

"Hotaru!" A voice cried, and a woman with deep hunter green locks wound into a messy bun emerged, wiping her hands on a blacksmith's apron. "That's enough for today, child." She turned brilliant garnet eyes onto the audience. "Please, all of you, take a look at our wares. We offer lessons to those wishing to learn to defend themselves, in all our weapons, including our praised glaives."

'Hotaru' bowed, a small, satisfied smile on a pair of dark cupid bow's lips.

Obediently, Serenity moved into the shade of the stall, Endymion close behind as always. He pointed out a few makes of weaponry she'd never seen or heard of before, explaining what culture it was from, their use if there was a specific one, any lore attached to the blades…

He'd come alive on their outing, she realized, turning to watch him instead of the extravagant rapier he was examining. There was almost a...boyishness to him. It was freedom, she realized, and it warmed her heart to know that he knew how to value it. So few people could…

She was examining one of the glaives that the shopkeeper had claimed they were known for, which Endymion had confirmed, a lovely slender thing, the core wood to keep it light but then coated with a silvery metal, the blade a single curve with a wicked point, when she felt a presence beside her. She turned, seeing the demonstration girl from early- Hotaru.

"I beg your pardon, lady, but that's not for you." She tugged at her sleeve, pulling her through the thin crowd of people to a sword display. Against the wall of the indoor portion of the shop, there was a glass case atop a table. With in it…

"Oh…" Serenity suppressed the automatic exclamation that came to her lips, one more appropriate for male company than the presence of a young girl. "Goodness," she substituted belatedly, and she saw Hotaru smile, just a bit. What an odd girl…

From beneath her chemise, Hotaru pulled out a small golden key, the main handle shaped like a heart with a little pink crystal within, and she set it to the lock on the glass case. She reached in with the utmost care, and withdrew the contents with an attitude that bordered on reverence. She handed it to Serenity, and seemed utterly relaxed when it was in her grasp. Serenity was instantly confused as to why she would trust a stranger holding such an obviously valued piece of craftsmanship more than she would trust herself.

Then her hand slid around the hilt, and she forgot all else.

The hilt was so pure a metal, it gleamed blue-white. The edge so sharp, the true edge was barely visible, it was so razor thin. Long and slender, the blade was a weapon that would kill before the victim would know it was there. The hilt was a spiraling, curving thing that while was indescribably, intricately beautiful, it was also to the trained eye an absolutely ingenious hand guard. Crystals set into specific points were not only mouthwateringly beautiful, but would easily dazzle and blind any enemy as you were coming in for swings, parrying, ducking, or just flashing from a distance…

And beneath the surface of the metal, magic sang so, so strong. Spells against, shattering, cracking, rusting, dirtying and drying blood filled the metal. There were even spells against other spells, preventing an enemy mage from turning the blade upon its master, or shattering from a magical command rather than another sword.

"Its beautiful," she breathed before she realized she could speak again.

"It's yours," came a voice, and the green haired woman from earlier emerged. She had donned a chemise and dress in favor over her skirt and apron of earlier, her hair brushed and tidied. Serenity smiled indulgently, moving to give the sword back, but knowing they wouldn't take it. She wondered, if she hadn't known that, would she have offered it back?

"I'm sorry," she said. "My…friend has already spoiled me badly today, I can't ask him to buy something else for me, and I have no funds of my own…" She flushed with embarrassment, but Hotaru laid a small, pale hand on her forearm.

"No, lady," she said softly. "It's yours. I made it for you."

"_We_ made it, you mean," a third voice corrected, and an absolute Amazon of a woman was suddenly leaning in the doorway to the interior portion of the shop. Tall and muscled, but not unfeminely so, she nevertheless exuded the sort of strength Serenity found remniscent of her former fellow military commanders… She was incredibly handsome, rather than beautiful, though there was a beauty of sorts in that handsomeness. Soft, short blonde locks over brilliant ice blue eyes set into a tanned face made her a striking contrast to her companions. All three of them, she thought, such vibrant examples of female beauty… What was it with her and running into exotically beautiful people today? First the musician…

"'We?'" Serenity echoed.

"Hotaru designs the pieces," the garnet eyed woman explained, a gentleness in her voice reminiscent of Michiru. But there was a coldness to her eyes, deep set in her soul that Michiru had lacked. "Haruka, there, she forges them. And I do the gem and detail work. And the spells…"

'Haruka' was eyeing her in such a way that clearly conveyed a challenge. Would she object to women forging weapons in a world that, even in free Elysian, was still uncomfortable with women dealing with this sort of thing? But Serenity only grinned broadly, genuinely, and gave the weapon an expert swing. She saw surprised approval in Haruka's guarded icy gaze.

"What…what do you mean, though, you made it for me?" Serenity asked the younger girl. Hotaru smiled that secretive smile.

"I saw it, and you, in my dreams," she said, perfectly serious. Serenity believed her. Too many things had happened in recent years for her to disbelieve. The raven haired woman-child suddenly had her full and complete attention.

"What kind of dream?" She asked, softly.

"You, and a woman in red, before a huge door, a stone above it glowing…glowing with…with evil." She shuddered. "You were holding that sword. My stamp was on it. I knew you'd come, and I knew it had to be ready for you. The woman is in red…she is holding a weapon that belongs to you, more than the blade I designed for you, but in order to get to it you'll need a sword stronger than any other you would take with you, a sword made by someone who knows what you will face, what you will need."

"Serenity?" He was at her side, suddenly, as if he'd materialized from nonexistent shadows. His hand was at her back, warm and solid. It brought her out of the deep, fathomless depths of Hotaru's violet eyes. She shook herself. Odd- it had been as if she'd seen the dream, along with Hotaru's remembering it. The woman in red…Beryl…

She shook herself a second time, and gazed down at the sword in her hand.

"Take it, princess," Haruka, from the doorway, told her firmly. There was no room for argument. "And no payment."

"You'll be doing us a favor, really," the garnet eyed woman told her, heading off any protests from either customer. Serenity had stiffened, imperceptible to all but Endymion, at the royal reference. A nickname, not at title, but still…they couldn't know… "We've refused to sell it for years, and we've had quite a bit of legal trouble now and again with people who thought we had no choice but to sell it, since it was out on display and all…"

"Setsuna Meioh," Endymion said suddenly. "I remember the case. Duke Burchanan, wasn't it?"

If she was surprised, she didn't show it. Setsuna of the red gaze inclined her head. "Indeed, good sir. He wanted the blade for himself, and when we refused to sell he took the situation to the High Court. The king took our side."

"And I'm sure he's glad of he decision he made," Endymion murmured. If he felt any amusement at the situation, referring to himself as if he were someone else, it wasn't evident. Serenity only blinked at the blade. It _felt_ right…

"There's a matching scabbard," Haruka told her. "I'll get it." And get it she did. A pristine thing, white leather and silver fastenings. Serenity sheathed the blade.

"Thank you," she said, and with a small smile to Hotaru and Setsuna, a nod to Haruka, left it at that.

"I can't allow you to let this go without some sort of profit for the fine craftsmanship and sweat that went into it," Endymion said plainly. When Haruka opened her mouth to argue, hotly, he held up the heavy broadsword he'd been eyeing while she'd been examining the glaives. She hadn't even noticed he'd been holding it… It was a thick thing, the blade oxidized to a deep black substance that would neither rust nor easily break. The hilt was wrapped with fine, sturdy black leather, and dark silver studs gave simple decoration to the arches of the crossguard.

He met Haruka's gaze square, and with a snort the blonde named the price, a ridiculous sum even for such a grand sword. Setsuna made to chastise her business partner, but Endymion waved a dismissive hand and paid the amount.

They left with their weapons, their jovial mood from earlier nearly completely evaporated. The sword incident had succeeded in reminding them of what they would have to face come morning- separation, and a serious heaviness of what they would have to achieve; the literal overnight conquering of one of the most brutal kingdoms on earth, the usurping of a black throne, and the winning of a black-hearted, bitter people.

"I've had an absolutely…magnificent day," Serenity told him as they walked side by side down the street of Market Way. The crowds had begun to disperse; streaks of sunset color had begun to fill the sky with fire-reds and smoke-purples. The sincerity in her voice had him looking down at the elfin woman who walked beside him- her long white hair swinging free in the breeze, a goddess's sword at her side, flawless countenance bearing an expression of dour seriousness that belied the childlike, impish woman-child he'd observed that afternoon. He'd seen an innocence in her unlike any he'd ever beheld before… Even Hina, sweet Hina, a genuinely sheltered girl hadn't had quite the purity he'd seen Serenity let slip once or twice with him that day.

And Hina had not commanded armies…

He found himself grinning down at her. Woman after my own heart, he found himself chuckling. In the next moment, as she paused to look back up at him, he wondered at the truth of that thought.

They were in the alleyway again, beside the tavern. It was dark, in the shadow of the alley, what light did come through coloring her white hair vibrant shades of red, gold, purple and pink…slashes of passionate color lit her eyes with life and fire, and she was suddenly a vision of something that made him want to fall to his knees as she looked up at him through long, pale lashes, her face somewhere between rapture-intense and unnervingly calm.

"Serenity…" her name found its way free of his lips before he could stop it, and he took a step closer to her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, so similar to that morning. This time, though, he was looking at her eyes, not her hair, though how the silky strands tickled the back of his hand and his arm was not lost on him. Her eyes…such a sincere shade of blue. The red light of the sunset, peering down at them from between the rooftops above, seemed to unlock an inner light that poured out with emotion and meaning and so, so much more that even the talkative princess didn't seem able to put to words. It was a speech of all she cared for, a monologue of all she was passionate about.

Her eyes, at that brief moment, were not windows to her soul; they were doors flung wide open, and he walked right on in, taking another step closer and bringing his other hand to the other side of her face, holding her there and sinking deeper into her gaze until he felt his mind touch hers. He reeled from what he found waiting for him; complete and utter trust.

From her? Someone who had hardly a reason to treat anyone with the kind of trust she let him see… It was humbling.

But trust him she did. She wasn't entirely sure why- no, that was a falsehood. He had trusted _her_, enough to put much on the line when he'd believed what she'd told him about her home, its defenses, what she could do to help…when she'd told him she _wanted_ to help.

Trust.

No one had trusted her before…

Rei's trust she'd fought, cried, battled for.

Minako's trust had been a loan til she'd earned it in full; on loan for the sake of Rei's good will.

Makoto's trust had developed, with comaradie and shared interest.

Ami had trusted because she knew, rightly so, that Serenity would only gain from respecting that trust.

But Endymion…

The _King_ had trusted her because it was in his best interest to do so, to gain information to help defend his kingdom.

But _Endymion_ had trusted her for no reason at all.

No, that wasn't quite true either, she mused to herself, quietly in the recesses of her own mind, watching silently as he touched his forehead to hers, their minds touching just as gently and with just as real. She watched him take in her faith in him, watched him observe it, absorb it…

She'd closed her eyes long ago, and now she felt his breath, warm and moist on her face. He still smelled like the sweet fruit pastries they'd indulged in for lunch earlier that day, right after leaving the tavern…strawberries…

"Serenity," he murmured her name, his breath fluctuating against her lips. "Look at me…" She opened her eyes, peering at him through thick, pale lashes. Her lips were parted, though she had no reason to have her mouth open…why was her mouth open, ever so slightly…? Her gaze met his, and she forgot how to breathe. He moved his forehead away from hers, just a bit, pulling back enough to look once, deep and long, into her cloudy eyes.

Their minds were still connected, the barest of brushes of thought to thought, but it was enough. She closed her eyes just before his lips brushed hers. Once, twice, a third time he brought his lips oh so gently against hers, testing, teasing, coaxing…

An angel feather's caress. She melted, arms going up to wrap around his neck and shoulders, pulling him down closer, harder, deeper- his arms wound around her waist and dragged her against him, away from the wall. There was a hand in her hair, tangling, twisting, but still somehow gentle despite the firm grip he had on the back of her head- cradling.

There was a restrained urgency beneath his gentle caresses, beneath the patient way he moved his mouth against hers, stroking and tender… Sweetly he kissed her, long and slow before pulling away and placing butterfly kisses, slowly, one at a time on her eyelids, tip of her nose, cheeks that had been so constantly red all day, before she put her hands on his face and brought his mouth crashing back down to hers, possessively. She felt his chest rumble against hers, and he took the hint that she was ready to move on- and move on he did.

The urgency beneath his earlier restraint emerged, and suddenly she found herself between a wall of stone and the wall of his chest. Her fingers tangled in his black curls, securing him in place as soon as he'd angled his mouth against hers, aligning their lips in a way that seemed they'd been melded long ago, specifically for one another. He dived in, loosing himself completely in the warm, moist velvet of her mouth, nipping at her lips til her miniscule gasps had become kitten growls and she nipped back. They dueled, nipping and suckling, retreating and attacking, hardly breathing…

Then it was gentle again, soothing swollen and pulsing, throbbing lips with feather soft caresses, his fingertips trailing paths of fire up and down her throat, the side of her face, through her hair, down her arms. He gripped her elbows, lifting her up. She called on her power, letting her float there as his arms came around her again, so similar to how she'd accidentally fallen into his arms that morning. He pulled away from her mouth as she floated up, looking up at her with such tender intensity, it took her breath away. She touched his face, gentle, loving.

She smiled, almost sadly. She hadn't missed the desperation that had underlay their kisses. There was a distinct chance for things to go wrong, in the days to come, and neither were blind to the developing emotions between them. Neither of them were unaware that it would be…nearly unbearable if something happened to one of them before they had a chance to fully explore whatever it was they'd found in each other… Terror filled her at the thought, and she felt his mind touch hers, soothing away the fear as his hand reached up to sooth away the tears that fell.

"Today was supposed to be enjoyable for you," he told her softly. "No tears, Serenity. No tears. You've cried far too much in your life." He kissed her lips, softly. "Far too much."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as she floated back down. He cradled her there, safe in his embrace, simply holding her as hearts slowed to a normal rate and hormones settled down, not quite as fulfilled as they wished to be.

Eventually, they separated, though he kept her hand clasped firmly in his. He rapped on the tavern door- apparently they locked it after dark. A serving girl peeked out, eyes going wide. She let them in, and fled to fetch the Inn Keeper. They waited, and he pulled her into his arms, her back to his front, the top of her head barely coming up to his chin, and he couldn't resist the urge to wiggle his fingers in her side. She squealed, and he smiled to have made her laugh. He teased her about her height, and she snarled back sulkily, but with an underlaying tone of happy embarrassment. He chuckled, and held her tighter, enjoying their closeness. Tomorrow, they would return to King and ally, but for now…

"Welcome back, Majesties," the Inn Keeper approached, nervously wiping his hands on his apron. "I'm sorry t'tell ya this, majesty, but one of ya steeds… the lady's, I believe, the mare…she took awful sick shortly after you left, sire, and we couldna find ya to let ya know… She lay down earlier today, sire, and never awoke up." He nodded, as if confirming to himself that a horse perfectly healthy that morning was somehow suddenly dead.

Endymion frowned. A disease, perhaps? He'd have to have all the other horses in his stables thoroughly checked. Any horses staying in the Inn's stables, as well… He told the Inn Keeper as much, told him he'd pay for it. The Keeper was clearly relieved- animal medical mages were expensive.

Serenity herself was frowning. Something about the death was fundamentally not right, and not just the fact that it was so sudden. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, if only she could pinpoint it…

"If you please, sire," a tavern patron approached, humble and submissive as he smiled shyly. He was young, good looking, rather nondescript…

Too nondescript. Instantly, Serenity was on alert.

Endymion only saw another subject, and smiled his paternal, genuine smile as the man held out a small, black velvet bundle. "A gift for your lady, my lord…"

"Thank you, Goodman, for the gesture- Serenity!"

She was suddenly alive with power in his arms- none else saw it, but he felt it- her very blood was throbbing with silver power, and her eyes flared to life, silver light lancing form their depths to fill the room with sharp light that had the other patrons throwing their arms over their faces.

"_Away!_" She commanded, and at once the man went flying across the room, the black bundle snatched away from his grip in a magical, mental one. He cracked his head against the stone mantle and slid to the floor, motionless. The black bundle floated there, and began to turn sickly green within the confines of the silver bubble Serenity erected around it.

"Poisoned," one of the patrons whispered, making a sign against dark magic, ill-intended magic in the air. Most others followed suit. The black velvet melted away, revealing an intricate but soulfully ugly little wrought gold medallion. The piece of jewelry stank with a poison spell Serenity knew all too well; it was one of the first she'd learned to make during her training as a WarMage. The longer it stayed in the vicinity of a person, the stronger the poison became, until it ultimately killed them.

The first little black bundle, the one she'd left, forgotten, in her saddlebags, the saddlebags that had probably been left in the stall with her horse…

Endymion, too, recognized it.

"Destroy it," he whispered harshly, and she nodded, already rendering the item nonexistent as she eradicated each and every atom that made up its creation… When she was done, there wasn't even dust within the silver bubble. The bubble evaporated, and the whole room breathed easier. The assassin, across the room, was still unconscious.

"I've sent one of my boys for the City Guard, sire," the Inn Keeper told him. "Perhaps it was best you and your lady return to the safety of the palace? I'll spare my own tavern peacekeeper to see you safely-"

"That won't be necessary," Serenity said softly. So soft, and yet none dared question her. She pulled herself from Endymion's grasp with a twinge of regret, her hand on the pommel of the hilt of her new sword. She surveyed the room, meeting the gaze of each and every person remaining. Her eyes flashed silver as she made eye contact, each and ever time, searching…

"Everyone else here is innocent," she declared. She turned to the Inn Keeper. "Bring out your staff."

When she was done with the staff, declaring them all free of guilt as well, they made their way to the stables and the remaining horse, turning down the offer of being lent a second steed, free of charge. With Serenity nestled before him, they savored their final excuse to be close before they had to revert to formalities in the morning, and rode on home, wondering who had sent the assassin- her enemies, or his?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Feel privileged, lovelies. Middle of my midterms and you not only get a chapter, but a chapter ten pages longer than normal! With –wait for it- fluff and mush and romance! Wheeee! That was incredibly fun and satisfying to write; an entire chapter devoted almost entirely to Endymion and Serenity getting all lovely dovey. Now while I know I was trying to be realistic, and realism would dictate two people like our hero and heroine wouldn't kiss on the first date, especially not like the nearly rabid bunnies I had them depicted as, I decided to utilize a little bit of Cupid's License. Kinda like creative license, only specifically for romantic situations when even the well intending writer herself is getting impatient.

I only hope it was somewhat worth the wait…

On another note…er…this is kind of embarrassing…after that big kabooley announcement last chapter…but…erm…-whispers- I'm not engaged anymore… -sulk- Yeah…for all you affianced out there, going away for a month, not contacting your fiancé for a week with no excuse to NOT contact, then announcing upon your return that you're moving to another state to live with mommy for a year when you know full well that your fiancé cannot come with you or afford to visit you more than three times during that year, after which you will come back and THEN get married… Oh, and then not talk to your fiancé for two months after you get back? No. Your fiancé will not take that bullshit.

-cough- Yeah, anyways…

Til next time, all! Keep those reviews rolling, I live off them right now, and I AM taking the constructive ones into consideration for the novel version I'm redoing of Vow of Serenity which will be retitled Of Vows and Kingdoms. Watch for it on a Barnes and Noble shelf near you! –dundundun-

-Amber Penglass


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

****

By the time they returned to the palace grounds, it was dark. In the time it took Endymion to order a check of all the palace horses, Serenity had made her way to the main courtyard. Stepping out from beneath an archway and into the hustle and bustle of last minute preparations, déjà vu of another time she'd stepped into a busy courtyard washed over her… This time, though, there was no underage little boy to harden her resolve and inspire a vow.

This time, all she saw were people who would be vulnerable until the time to strike came. If they were discovered…

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her worries, and she looked up and over her shoulder to give a reassuring smile.

"You worry too much, Serenity," Endymion told her, with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. Of its own accord, Serenity's hand came up to be placed over his.

"I was just remembering…" She bit her lip, then shook her head.

"Remembering what?"

"Another time, another place…" she picked at her skirt with her free hand. "Another person." She meant herself. He kissed the top of her head.

"Well, now it's time for you to become another different person," he told her. "We cannot do anything about the assassin tonight- I've informed Morpheus, and he'll have it looked into during our absence. We cannot delay our departure."

Serenity nodded, and stepped away from his comforting hand. "Then I should go prepare, I suppose." She glanced again to the hustle and bustle in the courtyard, remembering a sign up desk, a test for magical ability… She smiled a smile that for those who knew her, wasn't a smile at all.

"It'll be good to see my darling sister again."

* * *

"Enter," Serenity called to answer the knock at her large door. The massive thing swung open, admitting in sequence four women. Serenity smiled at her MageGuard, and turned towards them, arms spread as she waited for approval.

"What do you think?"

"Perfectly Namorisian," Rei declared, taking in the curve-hugging black velvet traveling gown over impossibly deep red silk underdress. Her white hair was bound up into a simple coif for traveling convenience, a silver net caught with rubies wrapped around her head. A band of silver pressed with crescent moons and black vines, typical Namorisian style, was wrapped around her brow.

"Thank you… I think," Serenity wrinkled her brow, and Minako chuckled. "You four look positively…" she searched for the word. "Maid like."

Rei snorted, and Ami gave a gentle laugh.

"Thanks, silvertop," Makoto responded with a wry grin. She picked at her simple black frock, adjusting the plain white head cloth that covered her russet curls.

"Looks like we're ready, then," Serenity said, surveying what had been her room. Men had come awhile ago and removed her trunks and cases, the last things needing to be loaded to the carts and wagons.

"Not quite, highness," Ami responded, smiling a secretive smile. Serenity's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's going on?"

"We've been doing some research, while waiting for things to be finalized for us to leave," Minako told her plainly. "Turns out, Namorisian Queens used to have a very special MageGuard."

"Yes…my great-grandmother, Queen Nehelania, disbanded that." She winced- she'd never really known or acknowledged the beautiful, wicked old woman as being related to her.

"They had special abilities beyond the normal MageGuard." Rei took something out from beneath the high collar of her gown. It was the red gem Serenity had given her, a symbol and a tool for their link as guardian and guarded. "We did some more research on those abilities…"

"And we decided it would be useful if we brought back the tradition," Makoto was pulling out her gem, as well. So were Ami and Minako. Apprehension not necessarily of the bad kind was wiggling its way up Serenity's spine.

"The Queen's guardians had to be not just her guardians, but her ladies in waiting," Ami explained. "They were also the only acknowledged female warriors in the land. Thus they had a dilemma; ladies in waiting couldn't wear armor, but they needed to be battle ready at a mere moment's notice. So a certain talent was developed…"

"A certain gift, rather, from the Queen." Minako winked. "A spell, of sorts."

"Serenity," Rei said with a smirk. "Try not to squeak."

With that, Rei shouted something upwards, shoving the hand with the gem up into the air-

Then Minako did the same-

Ami followed-

Makoto, too-

Then they exploded.

Color and light swirled around each form, a dance of visual sensations. Sunsets captured into human form, crashing waves melded into flesh and fingers, light and emotion teased into a lulling dance, lightning storms commanded to take mortal proportions-

Then it was over, as quick as it had begun. Serenity's wide eyes took in the still slightly glowing forms of her immeasurably smug guardians as they stood in short shrouds of creamy white, belted at the waists with bands of color matching their gems. Boots armored in boiled leather and metal plates reached their knees, matching the similarly plated shoulder and forearm guards. Golden bands encircled their foreheads, their enchanted gems set into those circlets. Hair was swept up and out of their faces, out of reach of enemy hands.

Weapons varied from each of them- Rei had strapped to her back two crossing blades that thrummed with silent fire, the hilts colored blood red. Makoto held a glaive, the base of the blade wrapped with emerald green, the weapon sleek and deadly and crackling with the remnants of the lighting that had accompanied her transformation.

Ami's weapon surprised Serenity; a short sword, the jagged blade resembling shattered ice. Strapped to her waist, it almost looked out of place on the petite, gentle woman until you noticed the adept way her hand laid upon the hilt, and the knowing smile on her soft mouth.

Minako sported two weapons- around her waist, a golden whip coiled, looking almost decorational. And diagonally along her back, a slender blade was poised to be drawn. The golden hilt was wrapped with intricate designs, shining so brightly Serenity wasn't sure the glow was remaining from her golden transformation, or if the metal was simply that pure.

"What is this…?" Serenity breathed. "Another glamour?"

"In a sense," Rei acknowledged, drawing one of her twin blades and twirling it with a smile. "It's a matter of folded space and hidden vision. In a way, we're still wearing our maid frocks- you just can't see them, they're temporarily removed from this dimension. They're still here, just not visible, not tangible. When we are dressed normally, the reverse is true for what you see now. In effect we're always wearing our uniforms, they're simply not 'activated.'"

"Uniforms?"

"They were called 'fuku' in the time before your great-grandmother," Ami offered.

Serenity blinked. She remembered something about that, faintly…

She smiled brightly, blinking back tears. "You must have put quite a bit of effort into such a magical working," she sniffed, blinking back suspicious moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you." Minako stepped forward and embraced her.

"You are welcome, princess," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Rei echoed, smiling gently.

"Come on, everyone- they're ready outside to leave." Makoto stepped towards the door again. Serenity nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping away errant tears. As one, her guardians touched the gems at their foreheads, and in swirls of color and light, they were ordinary maids once more. They shared secretive smiles, and suppressing girlish giggles entirely out of place for the time and circumstances, they fell into step behind Serenity as demure ladies in waiting would do.

Oh, what a deceptive sight…

When they came to the yard, it was a far different sight than what Serenity had last seen. No more the chaos, the noise and bustle, but now organized and almost eerily quiet. Endymion spotted her, and came to her from across the yard. Her heart constricted at the sight of him- no more commoner's garb for him. Instead, armor colored black and silver made his already sizable frame seem massive beside her petite form, and she found her hands wringing themselves nervously before her. Then he was in front of her, taking her hands in his, and her nervousness vanished.

"You look…" he paused.

"Like a Namorisian," she supplied, and he grinned wryly.

"I was going to say 'beautiful' but that applies as well, I think." He tilted his head, regarding her. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei had moved on to the grand, gilded carriage at the head of the coiled snake that was their caravan. "Black doesn't suit you," he said at last, fingering the soft fabric at her waist. She smiled.

"Glad you agree," she said. He pushed an errant curl behind her ear, his fingertips lingering against her face. She closed her eyes, pushing her cheek into his touch.

"I want you to know," he told her softly, for her ears only. "That I don't intend for today to be a…fluke. I believe I've come to care for you, Serenity, not just as an ally."

Her eyes flew open, and her smile was instant. "Really? Truly?" She breathed. His smile made her heart quicken.

"Really, truly," he repeated, chuckling softly. She stepped into his embrace, ignoring the cold hardness of his armor and letting the warmth of his arms around her reassure her, help her forget that in moments she'd be departing for her greatest disguise ever, and he'd be leaving to guide an army to her kingdom's doorstep…

A gentle kiss to the top of her head, and he pulled away.

"Keep yourself safe, my Serenity," he murmured to her. Something cool slipped onto her finger, and before she could register his movement, he'd leaned in to press his mouth to hers, soft, sweet, coaxing… Then he was gone, cloak swirling in the dark, shadows from the countless torches making his presence seem possibly a dream. He mounted the dark steed that was brought to him, and with a last catching of gazes between them, he left for the outskirts of the city, where the largest army every gathered waited his command. Having said their own goodbyes to Ami, Makoto, and Minako, the Generals followed their King.

Remembering her finger, Serenity looked down…

She clutched her right hand to her heart, as if letting anyone see the ring set with a rare pink gem, surrounded by other, smaller diamonds would make it vanish.

A hand on her shoulder, and Serenity turned to spy tears glistening, unreleased, in Minako's eyes. Serenity moved to put her arm around her fellow blonde's waist, as they made their way to the carriage. As strong as she was, Minako was a highly emotional person, and seeing her fiancé ride off to war…

Serenity imagined she knew how she felt, and blinked away the tears of worry that began to rise.

They stepped into the carriage, where the other three were already waiting, and with a nod and a regal wave of her hand, Serenity gave the signal to depart. When at last she felt the wheels beneath her begin to move, they all gave sighs of relief, and despite all her worrying and tense emotions, Serenity eventually gave into the calm rocking of the well-made carriage, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Endymion." At the sound of his name, spoken with tones dire enough to forbid nonchalant responses, the King turned to face his Chief General.

"Kunzite," he responded with a curt nod to the tall man, garbed in field armor, moonlight-white hair plaited out of his face. "Is all in place?"

"Yes, sire." Kunzite didn't bother to hide the fact that he intended to say more. The look on his leige's face, however, stayed his tongue for a moment. He watched as Endymion turned back to gaze out at the field full of shadows and torchlight. A field full of souls- some sworn to him, Endymion thought, and yet some sworn to those who had pledged to aid his cause. Elysians, Truarins, Marusians, Louvarians alike all gathered together, in this one place, awaiting his orders.

It hit Endymion, suddenly and harshly, that this would be the first battle of its kind to be waged in hundreds of years… Small squirmishes, surly, even full-blown bloody encounters throughout this bitter battle between Elysian and Namoris, but a collision such as what would take place in three days time…

Stoically, Endymion squared his shoulders, hardened his visage, and turned to give his Commander a steely gaze. "Say what you will, Kunzite. Let there be no bars between us this night, or any night. You know how I value your counsel."

"Very well, then, my lord." Kunzite stepped around, between Endymion and his view of the full field. They matched height. "I know what you plan to do, and it is a death sentence. For yourself, surely. And it places us in great risk, as well."

"You think I would endanger you without your knowledge?" Were he a cat, he would have bristled. He did stiffen.

"I think you would be foolish enough to be willing to sacrifice yourself so we weren't harmed, if you thought it meant the success of this mission and," he fixed Endymion with an even harsher look, if such were possible. "And if it meant the safety of Serenity."

"I do not deny the second," Endymion confessed with far less hesitation that Kunzite expected. That alone had him thinking… "But you are wrong in the first. I would not sacrifice myself- not out of cowardice, but simply because I will be needed beyond simply conveying our army to Jem City. What would be the point in successfully delivering our forces to the front gates of our enemy if, from then on, another piece of the plan is missing?"

"Endymion," Kunzite ground out. "The Golden Crystal killed your father. It will kill you."

"No, it will not." Endymion stepped past Kunzite. "Think you I've been using that cursed stone, practicing with it, melding it, forcing it to my will day after day, week after week, since this war began, nearly a year ago, for nothing? I knew this day would come when the power of the Crystal would be called upon. And here it is. Only the Golden Crystal can manipulate the land, the rivers, the forests, even the very creatures of the earth to allow us safe and swift passage halfway across the continent, in such a short time.

"Every day, Kunzite, I felt my control grow more refined, every day the Crystal fought me less and less, until now it bends to my every whim. My control, Kunzite, is nearly flawless."

"It is not control I- _we_ worry about, majesty," Kunzite was nearing sighing. This was not a battle he would win- he, and his fellow Generals, had known this before launching the campaign. "It is how long you can last exerting so much of yourself to utilize that control. How long, majesty, can you redirect rivers, flatten hillsides, pierce paths through mountains? How long can you order birds into our cookfires and hares into our traps? How long, Endymion, and at what price?"

From beneath his cloak, with a smile bordering on smug, Endymion pulled a small glass globe with a silver crescent moon hovering inside. A gift, from a teacher to a pupil, and now from a princess to a king…perhaps more. It held more than a silver crescent moon, though. To those with any sort of sight, any whatsoever, it blazed brighter than the half moon filling the night sky above. Kunzite winced, as it came into view, from the sheer glare of its presence.

"What in the name of Selene is that?" he breathed. Endymion's self-satisfied grin became a full blown smile as he held it up to the sky.

"A piece of Serenity," he answered, and laughed at Kunzite's withering expression. Lowering the bauble he explained, "It was Zoicite's idea. When Serenity was undergoing her…transformation, and we had been siphoning off the excess energy to keep it from killing her?"

"We had to stop siphoning- it was starting to take a toll on us." Kunzite closed his eyes, as realization donned. "Zoicite found a way to channel the excess energy into a physical vessel." He opened his eyes, fixing his gaze on the little glass bubble. "How…logical of him." He glared at his liege. "Let me guess- you've calculated there's enough pure energy in that little bubble to keep you energized and re-energized throughout the whole trip."

Grinning, Endymion closed his fist around the trinket, tucking it safely away into a well-padded pocket under his breastplate.

"More than enough, my friend." Thinking of the indescribable woman from whom the power had come from, his smile widened. "More than enough…"

"Everything's ready, Endymion." Jadeite climbed the tumble of rocks lining the small hill they stood upon, his hand on the pommel of his field sword. "The regiments are aligned, cavalry mounted, the Lieutenants awaiting orders." He grinned. "It's going to be interesting, seeing their faces, especially Truarins." He named the notoriously scientific, anti-magic people. Endymion chuckled.

"Then let's give them a show to take back to their scientists," the king crowed, beckoning for his horse to be brought. Snorting and pawing eagerly at the ground, the massive black stallion calmed under his master's hand. Mounting similarly huge beasts, his Generals fell in behind him as he made his way to the head of the huge three-rowed column of perfectly aligned footsoldiers, flanked by bars of mounted cavalry. In the back of it all, clusters of wagons and pack animals waited patiently.

"Be calm!" Endymion's voice, bolstered with power laced around his vocal cords, was audible clear to the back of the field, several hundred yards back. "What you are about to see will be a sight never before beheld, not by your ancestors, nor by your ancestor's ancestors. And, most likely, never to be seen again by your descendants. You may be frightened, but know that I am in control. We shall reach the capitol of Namoris in three days time. We will bid our time beyond the city gates, awaiting a signal and for our forces hidden within the city walls to grant us entrance. We will take the City in a single night- with little bloodshed and no warning."

Endymion paused. He hadn't meant to make a speech, but… Perhaps a word or two wouldn't hurt. "This will be a battle that will go down in history," he boomed. "Do not forget that. Carry yourselves with honor and with the goddess's grace, so that we may be remembered as greater and better than those we fell. For peace!"

"For peace!" The roar echoed upwards, the words hardly discernable. Then the night went silent, as if there were not hardly a soul for miles, instead of the thousands gathered together.

"Let us go, while the night is still young," Nephlite murmured. Endymion nodded, and turned to face the forest that encircled the entire field. Tying the reins around the pommel of his saddle, giving a soft command for his mount to stay put, Endymion shoved his cloak back over his shoulders, holding his hands out before his chest, fingers curled slightly as if about to catch something… His eyes shut, his breathing steadied. And slowly, steadily, he began to _pull_…

Gold filled the field, echoed by gasps and the startled neighs of horses and livestock. For the most part, though, battle animals were trained to expect flashes of bright light from ally and enemy mages alike.

Between Endymion's hands, a pinpoint of that light condensed, intensified, and at last became the slowly spinning form of a rather large golden diamond. He opened his eyes, as the light dimmed to a circle of gold encompassing himself and his Generals. Endymion squared his shoulders, and held out the crystal before him, sending it a mental, undeniable command….

The forest rumbled, and parted before his will, leaving a path of smooth dirt as wide as the marching column.

"Holy goddess," Zoicite murmured.

The Golden Crystal faded, flickered, and a trail of gold dust slipped beneath his breastplate to disappear into his physical form.

"And so it begins," Endymion said, his voice ever so slightly drained. He drew in a deep breath, and bellowed for the march to begin.

* * *

…_she approaches…_

Beryl gasped, her head snapping up from its bowed position. Her labored breathing froze in her lungs. The exhaustion she always felt after giving of herself to the great stone gateway, one of the four hidden below Serenity's tower, bled away.

"That voice…" she whispered to herself, a whisper that, in the void, sounded as if she had shouted.

…_you know me…_

It came again, like a brush of wet velvet against the inside of her skull. Beryl shivered despite herself. Was she loosing her mind? She couldn't afford to- her coronation as Queen was within the week, the largest attack in the known world's history to follow, the attack in which she would take Elysian for herself. Then Truara, Marus, Louvar… Then, one day, she would coronate herself a second time, as Empress.

…_empress…my empress_..._heed me…_

Beryl stood, black gown swirling around her in that ever present mist that seemed to have a mind of its own. Her hair floated around her, grey smoke flitting around and through her fingers like a lover's hands.

"Who speaks?" She demanded.

She knew who spoke.

The thought made her tremble…

The great red stone that was fixated above the massive stone doorway glowed, the unreadable rune carved into that stone flashing a violent purple. Light began to seep between and above and below the cracks in the door's fittings. Beryl took an unconscious step back.

Visions floated before Beryl's vision, glorious and decadent. Herself, clothed in finery far more costly than any she'd encountered before. A throne of black glass encrusted with blood colored diamonds was behind her, a jagged, tooth-like crown of black shards was set upon her regal head. Kingdoms bowed before her, continents subjugated themselves to her-

The world was hers.

She saw, just beyond the edge of the vision, another world, so similar to her own, with people so similar but ways and magics vastly different.

In time, they, too, came beneath her mighty hand.

Then another world –planet, she heard the word in her mind- and another, and another…one by one they came to her, fearing her wrath, or falling before her limitless armies.

The _universe_ was hers!

Behind it all, though, was a shadow…a shadow whose brow boasted the rustic rune that now blazed on the red stone so far above her.

…_let me guide your hand…and it shall be as you see…_

"You will concede to my commands." Beryl demanded. She felt, rather than heard or saw, the subtle agreement. Beryl tilted her head, her gaze suspicious upon the glowing stone, as if she looked upon a face, searching for signs of deception. "You will obey only my word. I will come to you when in need of advice, and you shall give it. Should the time come when you can leave your prison, you shall only do so at my express permission, and you will stay with me always, unless ordered otherwise."

…_my word to my queen…I follow only the rightful ruler…_

Beryl's smile was both malicious and smug.

"Then show me, Great One. Show me…"

She felt it again, that stroke of dripping, slippery velvet against her mind. What the voice suggested, though, the plan it laid before her, flawless though it seemed, had her reeling and roaring.

"Never!" She cried. "You insult me already! My sister shall die for her defiance, not be rewarded! You shall not survive this, I shall hunt down the most powerful mages, we will-"

…_you will listen to me if you desire the visions I laid before you!..._

Power.

There was more power there, more potent, more vicious, more darkness in that single command than anything Beryl had ever encountered before. Even her father's Wise Man's vileness did not compare…

Beryl was on her knees. She realized this, and drew herself to her feet as gracefully and with as much prestige as she could draw together.

"You presume to order m-"

…_I presume to hold up my end of the bargain, little sorceress…_

"Bargain?" Beryl stepped back. "No bargain has been-"

…_I will give you greatness…_

Again the vision; the black throne, the shard crown, the planets all beneath her flag…

…_and you will free me…_

And in that vision, the shadow behind her- no, Beryl realized too late, not _behind_ her- but _in_ her…

The wet velvet inside her skull became a predator's fur, and suddenly there were claws sinking into her mind, teeth gnawing at her thoughts. She cried out, clutching at her head, fingernails digging into flesh until they drew blood.

"No!" Beryl cried, screamed, fought with all her might. "You shall not have my mind! You know not who you deal with-"

…_I deal with a throne-thief…a murderer…a little temptress playing at sorcery…and I do not desire your worthless mind, you petty harlot…I desire far, far more…_

Beryl screamed again, as the claws and teeth renewed their attack, their grip on her mind and consciousness becoming utterly unshakable. She fought, throwing everything she had at the door, at her own mind, at the predator digging around in her skull-

And then, abruptly, she knew no more.

* * *

Serenity awoke with a start, a gem-like shape glowing red in her mind's eye, a strange rune fading from her memory even as Ami shook her awake.

"How much can a person sleep this much?" Rei groused. "I never recalled you sleeping this much as the Commander…"

"Because I couldn't sleep," Serenity yawned, already forgetting the whispy remnants of her dream. Something was wrong…

"You have been unconscious for the better part of these past few days, Renity," Makoto made eye contact, searching Serenity's gaze as if she could seek out a fever or virus. "Are you certain you are well?"

The dream was gone, taking with it whatever hint it may have brought of what, exactly, felt so wrong. Serenity tucked it away for later contemplation, and nodded as response to Makoto's question. "I am fine." At Minako's twitch of the lips she amended, "As well as can be." She looked to Rei. "Any word from our lads?"

Surprisingly, Rei made no comment about her brother being referred to as a 'lad' and shook her head. "None," she said, her face a mask of frustration and contemplation.

"They warned us they most likely wouldn't be able to contact us," Ami reminded them all. "Too risky, both as far as being detected, and as a waste of resources. Everything they have is being directed to getting that whole army across a distance that is taking us, a small caravan, nearly a week."

"Nevertheless… No one here can deny we expected something from them." Minako's words, since they rang with truth, met no contest.

"How far are we from the city walls?" Serenity asked, reaching into the basket of foodstuffs at their feet and retrieving a flask and a roll wrapped in waxed cloth. The roll was stale and partially dried, but a bite chased by ale was palatable enough to swallow. And she was hungry.

"Half at day, at best. Full day, at worst." Rei answered. Her tone was military-esq.

"We can cut that down to quarter of a day if we forgo trying to bypass the Outercity." Minako told her, earning a glower from Rei. "What? You think they'd try anything? I think not."

"We've been over this." Makoto cut in. "We don't know how the Outercity folk will react to a royal convoy passing through. They won't know its Serenity- they probably still think she's dead, since I can't imagine the Gem City Outercity residents being the most educated of Namorisian society."

"More like they don't care," Ami voiced, her tone gentle but inarguable. "People in those sort of situations tend to only care about things that directly affect their chances of survival to the next sunrise." At the curiously surprise expressions that greeted her statement she responded with a shrug. "Would you care who ruled you, if as far as you knew they'd all ignore you the same?"

Serenity winced.

"That will change," she vowed.

"It will not be easy," Ami cautioned. "Do not think that because you will acknowledge them, send them food, erect housing projects and establish fire squads that they will instantly love you and be happy citizens. They will distrust you, probably reject your help at first. It will take you years to repair a relationship between crown and people that hardly ever existed in the first place. Years, Serenity."

Serenity was silent for a long moment. Then, with steely determination in her voice she said, "Then I should start as soon as possible, shouldn't I?" With that she reached behind her and gave a loud, solid rap on the window that was above her head and right behind the carriage driver's seat. It was the signal to stop the carriage. As expected, everything halted, and a moment later the carriage driver was at the door, peering inside.

"Yes, Highness?"

"Change of plans," Serenity told him. "We're going through the Outercity, straight to the main City Gates. Not around through the forest entrance."

The driver hesitated, then said, "I'll have to pull extra guards from the rear lines to guard the carriage, mi'lady."

"That won't be necessary," Rei countered, not unkindly but with iron behind her tones. Fire sparked between her fingertips, and a red bubble suddenly flickered into existence around the entire carriage, horses and all, before vanishing. Serenity felt its protective nature, despite its invisibility. No one and nothing intending harm could pass through it.

Either the driver had some magical inclination himself, or he'd been around enough mages to know what the bubble had been- a shield. His eyebrows rose in appreciation, and he nodded politely to Rei. "Well met, my lady." He bowed to Serenity, then left. A moment later, the carriage –and the caravan behind it- began moving again.

"Do I even need to ask if you're sure about this?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow. Serenity only gave her a stubborn glance. Minako chuckled to herself.

"Our little Silvertop, all grown up and making decisions," Rei murmured with a private smile. She withstood Serenity's withering glower, and Minako's chuckles turned into gales as Makoto and Ami alike cracked smiles.

A few hours later, they felt the wooden wheels of the carriage roll off the packed dirt of the public roads and onto the –ironically- much rougher, ill-kept cobblestones of the main road that would eventually take them to the capitol city's main gate. Serenity peered out the windows. Rei watched her, watched her facial expression go from saddened, to fearsome determination. Her jaw was set, her eyes filled with ice, her shoulders tense and her fingers clenching the curtain over the window to the point of her knuckles going white. Her guardians exchanged glances, but said nothing until Serenity rapped again on the window for the carriage to be halted.

"Serenity-" Makoto came up short when Serenity turned to face her, her expression utterly daring her friend to challenge her decision. Makoto shook her head and sighed. "Just let us get out first," she said, defeated before she'd begun the battle. Serenity sat back down from where she'd begun to rise to exit the carriage, and nodded reluctantly.

"My shield is still in place," Rei said. "You shouldn't have any trouble."

"Just in case." Minako said simply, nodding to Makoto, who returned the nod and opened the carriage door with a casual shove of her foot. Out she stepped, followed by Rei, then Ami, and then Minako. Serenity exited last, seeing that her guardians had formed a half circle around the carriage door- around her.

A crowd had gathered. A silent, depressed crowd of dirty, thin, hard-faced people who looked the same one to the other to someone who did not know what they were seeing. They had not made a sound since they'd begun to gather and follow the carriage. They had not thrown stones, mud, or even rotted fruit- even food that was inedible was not wasted.

Serenity wanted to cry, for a split moment before anger overcame her broken heart. Glad she had been made to wear it, Serenity shoved back her hood in a moment of defiance, letting them all see the circlet she wore.

Sound, at last, filtered into the crowd, whispers and murmurs. A princess was among them. A Namorisian princess…

"I am Serenity." She said, throwing magic into her voice to make it carry without having to use her military-learned pitch. "And I am furious."

More whispers and murmurs. She felt the hackles of the crowd rise.

"But not at you, my people. No, never at you." Compassion, now, joined the anger. "But for you! Anger at my ancestors for ignoring you. Anger at the law books that have chained you here. Anger at the beaucracy and nobility that blocked you, talent though I know many of you have, skills though you all possess, from rising in Namoris. I anger for you!"

The silence, now, was even more deafening than before. Serenity fought back tears. She clenched her fists, and blinked back the moisture gathering in her eyes.

From the crowd a single voice spoke, strong and clear.

"We hear your anger, lady, but we don't care for it." The voice was genuine and almost casual. A man, dirty as the rest, stepped forward. He was tall, unnaturally lean, and his eyes spoke of a life of hardships. "We can't use anger. We can't eat it, can't use it to warm our children. It doesn't give us jobs, it doesn't heal our diseases and hurts."

"What would you do, Cityman," Serenity made eye contact, and held it. This was no ordinary Outercity dweller. He'd been educated, once, as betrayed by his cultured speech. "If I could give you something to feed you, to warm your children? If I gave you jobs, if I sent you healers and doctors?"

He looked at her for a long moment. When he replied, it was with a small smile that held only a small amount of bitterness. "Then, your highness, we would follow you to the ends of the earth. But fail us," he shrugged. "It would be no loss to us. We will not hope. We have none."

With that, he blended back into the crowd. As if this were a signal, those gathered began to disperse. As he had said, the lack of hope was just as poignant as it had been before. Serenity clenched her fists.

"I keep my promises!" She cried, holding her fists to her chest. No one even looked at her. They'd heard it all before. Rei laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not the first little rich girl, Serenity, to come here and promise them better things," Minako murmured. "Only deeds and time will prove that you actually mean it, that they aren't a passing hobby to you."

"First things first, Serenity," Makoto told her. "We need to get you a throne and a crown before you can start to put Namoris's extensive coffers to true and good use."

"Come," Ami said, holding open the door to the carriage. "Or we'll loose the time we gained by coming this way."

Serenity nodded, withheld a sniffle, and alighted into the carriage, her guardians watching her back as they entered behind her.

* * *

"Report," Kunzite demanded of the scout that entered the tent, dripping and obviously exhausted. The scout caught sight of the man that sat to Kunzite's left, and straightened in the presence of his King.

"Sire! He folded his hands behind his back, and delivered his report. "The people of Gem City have been told that it was discovered a fortnight ago that the Princess Serenity was not murdered, but kidnapped by your Majesty and held against her will. Town criers and runner boys are delivering news that against the threat of an all-out attack, you have released the Princess Serenity to return home, and that her convoy is expected to arrive any day. Her arrival home is to be met with a parade, a ball, and a dual coronation in which Crown Princess Beryl will crown herself Queen, and the Princess Serenity as the new Crown Princess."

Shock met the news.

"Crown Princess?" Nephlite's brow furrowed. "This was something we did not foresee. It's certainly still a trap…"

"Of course it's a trap," Jadeite scowled. "This is just prettier wrapping than we expected."

"You are certain of the coronation?" Zoicite made eye contact with the scout, who swallowed visibly and nodded.

"Aye, sire. It was all over the city. There were even banns posted in the city square announcing it, complete with royal seals."

"Serenity will not be expecting any of this," Endymion murmured. "We expected the murder attempt the moment she was cloistered within the palace grounds, at best that night while she slept. We were to be in place before she even arrived because of it."

"This may give us the opportunity to situate ourselves even better, maximize the chance of as little bloodshed as possible," Kunzite pointed out, rolling a random pebble in his hand. "If we know they won't attempt to take her life immediately, then we should hold off making our presence known."

"Serenity will be expecting us," Nephlite brought up. "If we postpone our invasion from within and from without, we should warn her. Elsewise, our lack of an appearance may throw her off. She may give something away."

Endymion nodded. "Agreed- best not take chances. We will arrange for a spy to enter the palace and make contact with Serenity as soon as she arrives-"

"Sir!" Another soldier, a young lad who did little more than run messages around the camp that lay hidden in the royal forest just outside Gem City Palace grounds, burst into the tent with little ceremony. He spotted the King, gulped, and gave a quick, almost irreverent bow before launching into a tirade, also without ceremony. "Majesty! The Lady Serenity's caravan has arrived at the main city gates!"

"She is early," Zoicite frowned. "Very early…how did they make such time?"

"Sire," the messenger boy answered out of turn, but was not rebuked. "Our people throughout the Outercity say she cut through the Outercity itself, rather than going around."

"Bold of her," Endymion sighed. "But not unexpected. Did she stop at all?"

The messenger boy nodded. "Aye, sire, she did, and said-"

"I can well imagine what she said," Endymion cut him off, gently, as he held up a hand. He had a small smile on his face. "You may go."

"Majesty." The messenger boy bowed, and fled the tent as swiftly as he'd whirled into it, leaving the scout blinking after him.

"Your Majesty?" The scout spoke tentatively.

"You, too, may leave," Endymion waved him off with thanks as the man bowed and made his exit.

"What would you have us do, Endymion?" Jadeite inquired after a moment of silence. Endymion rubbed at the deep, dark circles beneath his eyes. He fought the temptation to take out that little silver bauble, fought the urge to drain a little power off it, just a little…

"Endymion." Kunzite's voice brought him out of his almost addict-induced reverie.

"We proceed as normal, Kunzite," he answered as if nothing were amiss. "Get word to Serenity, somehow, of what we have heard- she must know that if what we have heard is truth, then it is likely we will not move to strike until the coronation. Summon the foreign Commanders to the War tent- we need to draw up another plan of battle, for another location, another time. Find out where the coronation would be held- probably the Dome Room, same as when we were there last year for Beryl's coronation as Crown Princess, but it won't hurt to be sure…"

He was up and about, now, pacing. Kunzite nodded to a silent servant in the corner, who nodded and with a bow left to summon the foreign commanders that rode with them.

Zoicite rose and laid a hand on his pacing King's shoulder. "My lord," he said calmly. "You need rest, and a lot of it. The camp is well settled, well hidden, and it looks as if we've been granted a reprieve; we will not have to move for another full day, at least. Use it to gain some natural rest, Endymion." He held out his hand. There was a long moment in which Endymion stared at his General, frowning. Then, with a lengthly sigh he removed the bauble containing Serenity's overflow power and handed it over.

"Sleep," he said to himself. "Yes, that sounds good…" With that he left the tent, heading for his own private sleeping tent. The Generals exchanged glances that were mixtures of mingled concern, amusement, and foreboding. Yes, they had been granted extra time before the inevitable tumbling of the Namorisian Palace ensued, but at what cost? While they used the time to rest and to gather their strength, what traps and what strengths would the enemy gather?

* * *

"The parade I can suppose can be explained," Rei said blankly, peering out a carriage window. "But all the smiles? The genuine smiles? To see Serenity return home?"

"They're happy to see her back," Minako responded.

"Why's it so hard to believe they're happy to know I'm alive?" Serenity suppressed a pout. Rei turned away from the window and gave her a level look.

"For the majority of your life, Renity, your people hardly knew you existed. And judging from the reactions of the Outercity folk, they're not overly fond of their royalty. This level of enthusiasm, Ren…it doesn't sit well. It doesn't make _sense_."

Serenity winced. "I know…" she sighed. She peeked out her own window. "But it's nice to see them smiling."

The cheering outside the carriage remained loud and boisterous until they had passed through a second set of gates and into the Palace grounds proper. From that point on, Serenity was noticeably stiffer. Ami laid a calming hand on top of Serenity's in her lap, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We're here, Serenity," she said, almost inaudibly. "Don't forget that."

"Never," Serenity responded with a grin that was brighter than she felt. They heard a loud announcement from outside the carriage, a moment before the door was pulled open and Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami all stepped out, keeping their heads bowed and their hands folded before them in the appropriate Namorisian maids' manner.

Then Serenity stepped out.

There was a carpet, black of course, rolled out from the carriage door to the grand steps that led up to the foray of the Dome Room. Nostalgia hit, strong and harsh, and Serenity swallowed thickly.

Soldiers in their formal livery lined the carpet, each holding their swords aloft in a royal archway salute. Beside her, the Steward bowed low.

"Your Royal Highness," he said. "Welcome home."

Serenity glanced to him, resisting the urge to smile- his welcome sounded genuine. Instead she assumed her loftiest tones, "Where is my sister?"

As if in answer, a voice floated from the top of the broad steps leading up to the entrance of the Dome Room's foray.

"Little Serenity!" And then she was there. Tall and generously rounded in all the right places, swathed in deepest purple silks and black furs she descended, flanked by a floating, shadowy figure whose gnarled hands swirled eternally around a mottled crystal ball. Serenity suppressed a shiver at the mere sight of him, and she all but felt her guardians at her back fighting back hackles that were trying to rise. As much as Beryl oozed ill intent, it was the floating Wise Man that let off waves of malevolence…

But there was something else there. Something hidden, something that was doing such a good job of hiding itself that Serenity couldn't really tell if it came from her sister, from the Wise Man, or even from the soldiers… She tucked it aside for later examination. For now, she needed all her concentration to focus on playing her role.

With a deep breath and a sudden burst of speed, Serenity launched herself down the carpet, wailing.

"Beryl! Sister!" And with that she flung herself into Beryl's startled embrace. She clung to her older sibling, false tears welling in her cerulean eyes til they spilt over. "I thought to never see you again! Is it true? Is father really dead?"

Beryl overcame her surprise smoothly, and laid a hand on Serenity's white, coiffed hair.

"Yes, it is true," she said, false mourning coloring her voice. "We shall miss him so…"

Serenity gave a well timed sniffle before looking up between her sister's substantial cleavage. "It's so good to be home!" And she buried her face in her chest once more. Beryl stroked her head, and Serenity fought a shiver of revulsion.

"And it's so good to have you home, sister dear." She looked up, and at the same instance Rei dared glance up from her demure gazing at the ground, her right eye glimmered red beneath the silhouette of a malicious-looking rune…

"So very, very good."

To Be Continued...

All right, so, yet another long, unwarranted hiatus... Well, not so unwarranted, lots of stuff going on in my life. Then again, when is stuff not going on in my life? I'm actually posting this from the lovely town of Carpentersvill, Illinois, visiting friends and doing recon for our move later next year. Yes, peoples, I'm moving again...this time across the country... Yay! Anyways, I lied about there only being one more chapter; there's probably at least two more...

Oh, and I'm not entirely certain if I've already mentioned this in my notes previously (and I'm too lazy to go reread them all to see) but I have the barest preliminary plans for a sequel to Vow of Serenity, based on Minako and her story about regaining _her_ throne. If this is something a lot of you would be interested in reading, please say so in a review or e-mail. Any suggestions and requests would be welcome, too, since -like I said- it's only in the very, very preliminary stages.

Merry Christmas, all! mwah Everybody stay warm!!!

_**-Amber Penglass**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Five days.

Five days Serenity had been 'home,' and had for all intents and purposes taken up the role of sister to the soon-to-be-crowned Queen of Namoris. Courtiers who once upon a time had barely acknowledged her existence now bowed low and moved out of her way in the halls. She was forced to ignore the servants that had once been her only friends, and was cold to the few palace residents whom had ever been kind to her- the few that were left, anyways. Most of them were now in Elysian, exiles because they had been blatantly friendly to her.

There came a time or two where Serenity wondered if her sister had genuinely had a change of heart- then, one day, she realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that her sister had not invited back those she had so recently exiled. If Beryl had truly come to love and value her little sister as she was claiming, why then were there people still being punished for befriending her?

Realizing that, the final nail had been driven into the coffin that had contained what little relationship she'd had with her sister. She'd cried, only once, and silently to herself in the cold, barren little garden outside her chambers. A chilly wind had frozen the tears as they'd fallen, and she'd gathered them up and watched them melt in her palm. The little lap dog that had been a gift from some noble or another licked the salt from her skin, wagging its little tail. She petted its silky head, smiling a bit.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she told the creature, its vacant brown eyes utterly understanding in all things. "But I'd hoped… Oh, little Butter, there was a little piece of me that had hoped!" She forced away more tears, and gave a little sigh for the mental burial of the last of the love she had for what had passed for family.

Serenity stood, brushing off her deep purple taffeta skirt. The stiff fabric shifted shades in the dim light of the overcast sky, and made her wince. She recognized it as being one of Beryl's old gowns, as evidenced by how much it had been taken in around the bust area. She peered upwards, barely perceiving the sun's location through the thick layer of clouds, and nodded to herself. It was just about time…

Returning to her chambers through the large set of glass double doors, Serenity took care to not look hurried or rushed, but casually rang for one of her 'maids.'

Minako entered promptly, keeping her head down and her hands folded before her.

"This weather depresses me; bring me flowers to brighten the room." Serenity's tone was imperious, but held a touch of uncertainty befitting a princess who had only recently begun to be treated like one. Minako curtseyed deeply and whispered an appropriate response, and backed out of the room.

Serenity went to a large, sinfully plush chair in the corner by a roaring fireplace, picking up a needlepoint project that had had all of three stitches added to it since Serenity had begun it five days ago. She suppressed a scowl- needlepoint wasn't one of her skills, to put it mildly, but if unwanted eyes were observing her it would be an appropriate pastime.

And unwanted eyes were always observing.

Minako returned under half an hour later, arms laden with flowers from the royal greenhouse. Rei and Makoto followed behind her, their arms, too, full of fragrant, colorful blooms. They kept their eyes downcast, their voices silent as they arranged them around the room wordlessly; maids had no business speaking to a princess about to become Heiress to the throne.

There was a small inn table next to Serenity's chair, and Minako approached it last to fill the antique vase sitting on it with the last of the flowers. Serenity, her head bent over her needlepoint, let her eyes flit up from the white canvas. Minako's demeanor was still solemn, her face nearly expressionless, and Serenity feared bad news…

But when Minako peeked up at Serenity through her curtain of golden bangs, her blue eyes were twinkling. Serenity suppressed a sigh of relief; the news was good.

"The King and his army are here," Minako murmured, her lips barely moving. "One of his messengers managed to contact one of us when we were fetching your dinner from the kitchens the night you weren't feeling well; they've been here since the day before we arrived. They heard about Beryl's plans to coronate you before we even got here, that's why they didn't spring up at the original time."

Flowers continued to be arranged, a needle continued to weave through snow-white canvas. Serenity remembered the original arrangement; Endymion's forces would have laid in wait outside the palace walls, and as soon as Serenity's caravan had been inside those walls, the attack would have been launched, simultaneously from without and from within.

"It's a good thing they didn't- we wouldn't have been ready, and everything would have been for nothing…" Serenity's hands trembled at the prospect of how wrong things could have gotten, just because they had assumed Beryl would have her assassinated the moment she was within the palace walls. They'd assumed… Ruthlessly, she shoved that thought aside, swallowing panic and the urge to wail.

"What does he want us to do?" Serenity whispered, feigning the motions of frustration with a knotted thread that wasn't really knotted.

"The people we brought with us in our caravan have settled in nicely. As far as we can tell, no one is under suspicion. We –those of us on the inside and the army waiting outside- will move after the coronation, not before; security will be impassable until then. It looks like after the coronation ball, though, Beryl has assumed no one will dare challenge her. Security plans post-coronation are lax." Minako licked her lips, 'accidentally' dropped a few roses on the floor and knelt to pick them up, careful to very clearly and very loudly apologize to Serenity before continuing, "Beryl is having a few male concubines sent to her chambers after the festivities. Endymion plans for some of our people to be among them. Our people undercover here in the palace will move, then- they all have their assignments. Ideally, by the time the combined armies make their move, the majority of the opposition here inside the palace will have been subdued. Then…it will be over."

Serenity's throat tightened.

Over…

Minako finished with the roses, and went to the pitcher on the far side of the room, returning with it to fill the vase with water.

"What about me?" Serenity murmured. She set the needlepoint down, genuinely frustrated with the slippery silk thread. She went to the bookcase on the far side of the huge fireplace, and selected a slim volume. She returned to her seat, kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her, an utterly unladylike action that would indicate she had no idea she was being watched.

"As soon as the coronation is over, you will be taken off the grounds, to the camp." Minako's lips were pursed as she said this, as if concentrating on not spilling water. She knew, though, that Serenity would not be happy with her answer- the lips had nothing to do with water.

Serenity had to catch and then swallow the yell of protest that clawed at her throat. She bent her head over the book so 'unwanted eyes' wouldn't see her biting her lower lip.

"He said to tell you, Ren, that he understands you won't be happy about it, and that it has nothing to do with you being female, and everything to do with the fact that if something happens to you, we will be left with a very, very big mess once Beryl is taken out. Think about it, Serenity…" Minako finished with the water, and went to replace it. She returned and bowed bow before Serenity. Her hair fell forward on either side of her face, obscuring the movement of her lips as she continued, "He says tomorrow, send one of us to the kitchen for chocolates; the boy making the deliver of chocolates to the kitchen be one of ours, and he will have any new news hidden inside the box, so eat them in private."

Serenity looked up, surveyed the flowers all around the room with a critical eye, nodded, relaxing back into the chair. In a normal, perfectly audible tone of voice she said, "Well, it seems as all is as well as it may be." The double meaning wasn't lost on Minako. "You may leave."

Minako rose, backed away to the door, curtseyed again, and left Serenity alone to contemplate how she would handle being cloistered away in a tent in a hidden camp while her sister was assassinated, and as people that were not her own fought to win her a tainted throne.

Plans for the pre-coronation ball, coronation ceremony, post-coronation party, and the coronation parade progressed slowly. Eventually, though, the day before the coronation arrived. Serenity was suspicious- Beryl was, by nature, an impatient woman. She had expected the coronation to have been rushed, would have expected Beryl to demand immediate gratification as Queen. Instead, though, she seemed content to bid her time, to let something…_develop_ seemed the right word. What, though, was the question?

Unease had settled in her gut since the secret meeting between herself and Minako over roses and needlepoint. What frustrated her most was her inability to pinpoint it.

Despite Serenity's lack of notoriety before her escape from her father's grasp, now that she was back and within a day of being crowned Crown Princess, she was finding herself the center of attention at every meal, every time she past even a single courtier in the hall. Stories about her and her childhood, some true, some embellished, some outright false, began to circulate. Various nobles and persons of importance began to position themselves as her friends, her childhood mentors, her sole adult confidant, her advisor now that she was re-adjusting, again, to a gentle life. The false sweetness behind it all sickened her…

Among the stories that had begun to surface, was the tale that had started it all- her father's wrath, her exile, her disguise in the military; the day she had extinguished a fire with a mere thought, while her supposedly more powerful sister struggled to even control it. Serenity found herself striving to hide the true extent of her powers at every turn, becoming very well practiced at throwing up instant mental shields, as every courtier and noble she encountered took it upon themselves to poke and prod at her with their own powers, wondering if what had taken place during the last coronation parade had been a fluke…

She let them think it was. The last thing she needed was for Beryl to suddenly decide her little sister was competition. It wouldn't take much, in this twisted court, for some noble to decide to 'sponsor' Serenity as the rightful heir to the throne in order to spark a civil war. Never mind that as the more magically powerful of the two daughters of the deceased King Solarian, she _was_ the rightful heir.

On the flip side, for every courtier who fancied themselves her friends and confidants, there were those who had heard tales from her year hiding as WarMage Casamir Nathai and at every dinner, every ball, every royal outing she found herself assaulted with questions, veiled insults, poorly disguised suggestions as to the nature of her virtue and feminine modesty. In short, she found out the hard way that the majority of the Court believed her a whore who'd been plenty used over her course as WarMage- none believed that her disguise had really worked. Rather, she'd slept her way into the military, using her body as bribery to keep herself hidden…

"I beg your pardon?" Serenity's voice was a hair away from sounding perfectly violent as she stared at the blonde haired, blue eyed man who rode beside her. Her mount, a white and grey dappled mare, fidgeted beneath her mistress, picking up on Serenity's suddenly foul temperament. The horse that walked slowly beside her, a pitch black stallion, glared at the mare out of the corner of his eye. His rider, one Duke Elaston, continued to smirk at Serenity in what he obviously thought was an appealing manner.

Serenity's grip on the reigns tightened, and she refocused her gaze on the beautiful snowy white peaks of the mountains that lay barely an hour's ride to the south, determined to not let her temper slip…

"I said, it must have been unpleasant for you." I flipped his long golden locks from his eyes. "I mean, I've seen what some of those military men consider hygiene. To have had to lay beneath such filth to keep yourself hidden-"

"Shut that clicker you call a jaw," Serenity snapped, hearing in her mind Rei cheer her, suppressing the urge to screech unintelligibly and take her riding crop to his face. "Before I shut it for you."

His response was simply to fling that blonde head back and laugh loud and long. The laugh sounded practiced- entirely too perfect.

"Admirable, that you deny it so strongly," he smiled at her, and Serenity felt her stomach roil. "But come, it is pointless. I only wished to pay you a compliment, after all, that you had the wisdom to use the only thing of value you had, after being announced dead." He held up his hand, as if to stop Serenity's next outburst- indeed, she'd already drawn herself up to her full height atop her horse, her face a brilliant shade of red and her eyes promising a painful, fiery death. It wasn't his hand that stopped her, though, but rather a sudden notation of something behind him…

"What horrible memories you must be suppressing," he went on, as if he hadn't noticed the way her attention was suddenly fixated elsewhere. "And I would love, your highness, if you would permit me to help you…replace some of those memories." He glanced at her in what would have been a rather seductive manner, were Serenity not already inclined to loath his very existence and wish his own intestines to suddenly spring from his nostrils and strangle him.

"Perhaps some other time," she told him, rather absentmindedly, and spurred her horse on forward, veering off the path the rest of the hunting party was languidly riding along.

"My lady!" A guard called. "You are going the wrong way!"

Serenity grit her teeth. Slowing her horse and turning back, she plastered a thankful smile on her face. "Oh, thank you, so I was-" She inserted a well timed gasp, staring with horror at a nonexistent something on the path. "Gah, a snake!" She reached behind herself and slapped the mare on the rear, simultaneously pulling back sharply on the reigns- startled, the horse reared with a high pitched whine.

Wheeling the horse to make it look like she was trying and failing to gain control of her mount, Serenity turned the mare back on 'wrong' path, and took off at a gallop, leaving the guards and nobles and their shouts all behind as she turned a corner, and dived off the path into the forest itself.

Out of sight of the path, Serenity came to a stop and murmured softly to her startled steed, apologizing for her antics and promising a nice, juicy apple when they returned… Then she turned her attention to the woods around her, licking nervous lips, praying her playacting had been believed…

A gasp and a screech leapt to her throat, cut off as a hand went over her lips at the same time an arm went around her waist, pulling her down off the small horse and into an immovable embrace-

Then the scent hit her- the scent of warm summer roses…

"Endymion!" She breathed the moment the hand had moved, turning in arms she now recognized. A brilliant smile lit her face as she looked up at him. He pushed a deep black hood back off his raven hair, hair that was mussed and in need of a trim. Coupled with eyes that were filled with laughter and a mouth split with a grin as wide as hers, he looked not at all like the king he was and every bit a mischievous suitor…

Before she'd had a chance to do more than breath his name and take in his appearance, his mouth swept down and captured her own in a searing kiss that had liquid fire replacing the blood in her veins. Her mind free-fell into a delicious state of shock as her arms wound around his neck as if they'd a mind of their own. The skin at the back of his neck was warm and soft, nearly as much so as the gentle velvet of his lips against hers. There was no tongue, she realized with surprise, but a simple mastery of lips alone that had her melting… Oh, he was good…

The initial passion that had gripped them both slipped into a warm, coaxing comfort that let them regain a sliver of their sanity, enough for Serenity to realize that her toes were barely touching the ground. As she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders, his grip on her waist slackened enough to let her slide down his chest so that her feet rested on solid ground once more. Echoing the first, desperate kiss with slower, softer, shorter ones, they eventually pulled apart all together.

"My Lady Serenity," he said with a smile, holding her face with his hands, his forehead pressed to hers. One hand rested on his wrist, her other hand on his chest as she returned the smile, feeling relaxed for the first time in so, so long… But eventually, she acknowledged the nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her that this was no lovers' tryst (How could it be? They weren't truly lovers, having only shared a few very memorable kisses between them…).

"How fares the camp?" She asked softly. His response was to hold a finger to her lips, take her hand in his, and draw her deeper into the forest after giving her forgotten mare a good smack on her hindquarters; all palace horses were trained to find their way back to the stables, and this would throw them off their search for Serenity even longer.

She followed him for what seemed like hours, but in reality was most likely only a bare twenty minutes. Eventually, they came to a small clearing, in the center of which a large stone thrust up through the earth, pointing to the sun. Endymion went to it, and laid his hand upon its sun warmed surface. His brow furrowed with concentration, and Serenity beheld that despite the glimmer of a carefree boy she had glimpsed earlier, these past few weeks had been as stressful on him as they had been on her. She saw circles beneath his eyes, and tension in the way he held his shoulders.

After a long moment, golden symbols began to etch themselves in the surface of the rock, circling around his hand. He murmured a phrase, and the rock began to shudder, before eventually-

Serenity's eyebrows rose in surprise as she swallowed a gasp; the rock had disappeared all together, leaving in the ground a large hole. Serenity spied the top of a ladder going down into it, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Come," Endymion held out his hand to her, and she took it, letting him help her down the steps ahead of him. He followed, and they paused a moment for him to raise his hands, again murmuring and again eliciting golden symbols. Then there was a circle of solid stone above them, and they were surrounded by darkness. A moment later, twin balls of gold and silver fire hovered above Serenity's and Endymion's palms. With small smiles in the flickering light, they joined their free hands as they descended down the steps.

Serenity expected to eventually emerge into something- a small underground chamber, an abandoned mine, something. But when she finally stepped down onto a little ledge and turned, she gasped. Not noticing Endymion's rather proud smile behind her, Serenity beheld an absolutely huge cavern, filled wall to wall with tents, wagons, militia… When she looked up, she couldn't quite see the top of the cavern; not even what seemed like hundreds of torches below could illuminate that high.

"Oh, my…" she breathed, realizing abruptly where they were; beneath the mountain. She turned. "How did you do this?"

"There is a crystal, a source of great power, that has been in my family since, as far as we can tell, the dawn of time." He smiled at her, and held out his hands in front of his chest, concentrating for a moment… First a pinprick of golden light, and then a ball, and then at last a solid object- a crystal, diamond shaped and beautifully golden.

"It has influence over nature," he told her. "It is how we were able to get here, all of us, so swiftly." The crystal flickered, and vanished. He dropped his hands.

"It's amazing," she murmured, thinking suddenly of the Silver Crystal within her. Were they, perhaps, sister stones? No, she realized- the Golden Crystal was of mortal things- trees, plants, earth. The Silver Crystal was not. Absently, she put a hand to her chest… She wanted to tell him about the Crystal, suddenly realizing she'd never told anyone about it. It was her last secret, she thought to herself. Did she want to give it away? Was it selfish of her? Yes, yes it was…

She would tell him, she decided, when everything was over. Yes, that seemed best. They had enough going on as it was.

"I thought you should see this," he told her. "It will help you understand things, when the time comes. Also, I wanted you to know where you'd be going tomorrow night. As soon as you come down off that stage, after being coronated, your 'maids' will escort you outside, not to your chambers."

Serenity nodded. "I don't suppose it'd be any use trying to talk you out of hiding me here while you wage a war on the surface?"

He shook his head, but he was smiling. "No use whatsoever." He kissed her again, releasing her hair from its pinned coif to run his fingers through it. They were both breathing heavier again, when they pulled away, and her lips felt plump.

"I still don't like it," she told him, her tone firm. "But I understand why…"

"Good," he responded. "I'd hate to have your MageGuard waiting with ropes and a gag when you come down off that dais." He was smiling, but there was a layer of seriousness beneath his teasing words. He would do it.

"I should return," she said grudgingly. He nodded, taking her hand again and leading her back up the steps, their firelights ignited to light the way. He vanished the stone, then replaced it once they were again on the surface.

There were no parting kisses, merely a long, comforting embrace from which they both absorbed as much comfort and strength as they could. It would be at least a full day before they saw one another again, perhaps longer- Serenity had no dreams that he would be in the cavern when she was smuggled to it tomorrow night. No, he would be out, leading his men in taking a throne that did not belong to him or the one who sat upon it.

"I cannot promise that there will not be bloodshed, highness," his use of her title rather than her name dropped the cold stone of seriousness into her belly, and she felt her throat tighten.

"I know," she told him, pulling from his embrace. "I know there will be those will fight you foolishly. I know there will be those who will prefer taking their own lives to pledging them to me. I know…" she swallowed, wondering, where had the soldier she'd become fled to? Bloodshed was not alien to her. How many squirmishes had she led? How many battles had she survived? She squared her shoulders, and looked Endymion in the eye.

"What is to happen is what will happen," she told him, strength previously smothered by fear re-entering her voice. "I have faith in you, that you will not let the incursion tomorrow be a massacre."

He nodded to her, sage and serious. "You have my word." His hand was still holding hers, despite how she had stepped away. He raised it now, and kissed the inside of her wrist, where the soft white flesh was most sensitive. But not even his tenderness could make her forget what was going to take place in less than twenty-four hours… A pivotal point in time, a key to a door behind which not even she knew for sure what lay.

"After the coronation, Serenity…be ready." With this one last warning, and one last squeeze of her hand, he released her to disappear beneath the boulder, leaving her standing in the middle of a field beside the foot of a mountain, a mountain that hid an army that would, tomorrow morning, win her a throne. She stood there for a long moment, a soft breeze brushing her skirts and lifting tendrils of her hair, contemplating what history might say of her. Would she be heralded as a savior, a good queen? Or would she be hated for causing one the of the greatest clashes of kingdoms in remembered history?

She clenched her fists, and squared her shoulders.

"Come what may, I will not regret what I have done," she told the wind. "I will not regret what I have set in motion, I will not regret that I have strived my best to do nothing but better myself and those around me. I will not regret trying to save a people who know nothing but hate… I will not regret loving them."

Another vow. So many of them, she thought to herself… Could she keep them all?

She made another vow- she vowed to try.

"I know what you have come for, and you know I cannot give it." The answer from the shadows had Selene closing her silver eyes against the words. Long, silver hair flowed around her as if gravity did not exist, despite how her feet stayed firmly upon the invisible plane that stretched as far as the eye could see- which wasn't far, given the copious amounts of lavender and silver smoke.

"Old friends are we, Guardian. Can you not grant me this single boon? You know as long as I how long I have waited, how I have strived and sweated and cried to see my people whole once more…" The silver Goddess turned as a tall woman stepped from the shifting shadows that surrounded them. Hair that looked black but gleamed deepest emerald green floated around her. Blood-garnet eyes were filled with an emotion Selene had not seen in her friend's eyes in many a millennia.

"It is not that I will not tell you, Selene, but simply that I can't."

"You've broken your vow before-"

"It is not a matter of breaking vows," The Guardian of Time replied, her voice harsh. "I simply cannot see, Selene…" Her voice was softer now, almost regretful.

"Pluto," Selene pleaded. "Can you tell me nothing? Please, this is my descendant's fate as well as the future of my people. Please…"

Pluto turned away, her profile shadowed. She was silent for a long moment.

"There are many factors, many possibilities, Selene. Nothing I say is guaranteed nor is it likely or unlikely… They were merely a few options among millions. Are you sure you wish to know them all? Do you think you could handle it, Goddess?"

Selene sighed, her expression resigned. After a moment, she lifted sagging shoulders and nodded to the back of her old friend. "No, I could not." Her voice held none of the pleading from a moment ago. "But tell me this- does she live?"

Pluto turned to face Selene again, a grim smile on her face. "She lives, Selene- whether she wishes to or not, she will survive."

"What- what does that mean, 'whether she wishes to or not?'" A sinking feeling began to stir in the divine woman's belly. Pluto gave her a withering look.

"You know the true enemy she battles, Selene." Pluto began to walk away, towards a massive stone gate deeply carved with figures whose meanings were long forgotten. Over her shoulder she called, "Do not play the fool. You know better than anyone who she will truly be going up against- you know what Metallia is capable of. Pray for your descendant's will and strength, Goddess- she will need every ounce of it to resist what her true enemy has in store for her."

Selene stood alone on the Plane of Time, wondering if she had sent her mortal daughter's descendant to save the forgotten Lunarian people, or if she had only sent them their demise.

"Serenity," she murmured. "Be strong…"

'…_serenity…'_

The words, wispy and dream-like, echoed in Serenity's mind as she roused herself from sleep with little trouble. Her sleep had been light and fitful; truthfully, she was surprised she'd been able to obtain sleep at all.

'…_be strong…'_

Serenity frowned, and blinked her eyes open, letting the remnants of sleep fade from her mind, taking with it the faint voice. Even though her eyes were open, darkness met her vision. Her frown deepened, and she reached out a hand and pawed for the thick velvet drapes. Odd, even with the drapes closed, the morning light still usually penetrated, even if only a little… He hands pushed the heavy drapes aside, but still there was nothing but darkness…

She heard it only a faint moment before, the briefest of warnings-

She rolled to the side, quick and hard, gasping as she fell from the bed, instinctively curling to land on her hands and knees. Just as quickly as she'd fallen she rose again, springing to her feet and backing away from the man poised on her bed, the blade of the knife that was in his hand embedded in the feather pillow, the indent of where her head –more specifically, her throat- had been only a moment before still visible.

Serenity only had the briefest of moments to take in this sight before he was leaping at her, a snarl permeating the air as, with another gasp, Serenity caught his wrists as he flew at her, keeping his sharpened nails mere inches away from her throat. They fell back, and she curved her back as they fell, rolling with the fall as she planted her foot between his legs – a very sensitive spot- and used their momentum to throw him off her as they rolled. He smashed into a table, and Serenity continued to roll backwards over her right shoulder, coming to land on her knees before springing up again.

A faint silver glow surrounded the assassin- remnants of the magic she had used to aide her strength in throwing hi- and remained only long enough for her to see him move again in the pitch black room, giving her enough warning to twist to the side, calling to her hand a blade of silver light as she did so, words of power leaping from her throat.

The last blade she had called upon, a blade powered by moonlight, would have been useless in the solid blackness; there was no moon, tonight. Rather, the blade she summoned was of pure energy, energy siphoned from within herself, at a cost that would take its toll if she wasn't quick-

As quick as she'd had her own weapon in hand, the assassin somehow had a long blade of his own, and he came at her with a quickness that belied having just been thrown into a now broken desk. She blocked and parried, backing away from her assailant as she scrambled to think of a way out. Light from her blade helped her, but also helped her attacker. She tried to use the objects in the room against him, but he only leaped, sidestepped, ducked, and blocked… Magic became her only real weapon as she sent lightning bolts down his blade every time his met hers, feeling both sickened and satisfied when she smelt the burning of his flesh, and knew his hands must be numb from the shock damage by now… But he kept coming, as if he didn't feel pain, didn't register it…

And it was draining her, the effort of creating the blade and the lightning. Where was that supposedly limitless amount of power stored inside her, she wondered? The building power that had nearly killed her, until her body had changed to accommodate? Where…?

Then it dawned on her. It was still there- she was like a lake, filled to bursting with water, trying to leak out through a small stream…but no matter how large or how full the lake was, the stream was still only so small… She was feeling the strain of trying to push all that water out of a small opening, stretching the opening, tearing it, straining it… She needed to widen the opening…

With a sharp slash of pain, Serenity fell back, her ankle screaming at her as it lay over a knocked-over vase. Flowers and water spread everywhere, releasing their fresh, floral scent to mingle with the sharp smell of ozone from her lighting, sweat from her body, blood from the multitude of nicks and slices they'd managed to inflict on one another. She raised her blade, blocking his downward sweep. The harshness of his motion jarred her shoulder, and she grit her teeth against crying out, pushing back as she hauled herself to her feet, withholding a whimper of pain as her ankle spasmed.

The assassin stumbled back, recovered, and came at her again. She ducked under his swing, coming up behind him and swinging for his neck- but he ducked, as if he had eyes on the back of his head, twirling on his heel as he crouched, making as if to chop her legs right off.

She jumped with a squeal, feeling the blade brush beneath her bare feet, nicking one of her toes. She landed on her good foot –and on the shallow wound- with a hiss, shuffling back and raising her blade as the assassin rose to his full height, coming at her yet again.

It dawned on her that this was the first real swordfight she'd had since one night on the banks of a river seemingly so long ago. This man was good…very good…

But not as good as Rei.

The pain in her ankle and foot, the sting of the slice on her upper arm, the numbing burn of the ache in her arms, it all fell away and she became a blur, hacking, slicing, whirling, turning, spinning, parrying, thrusting with rapid calculation. Her assailant went purely on the defense, and at last she was rewarded with sounds of strain; grunts, gasps, heaves of breath. He began to make mistakes, his reactions slowed and his attacks were less accurate-

But accurate enough. One opening, left in increasing confidence, and steel sank between Serenity's ribs. She tore away, gripping the flowing wound as she brought her blade up to smash his aside, stumbling backwards and falling again- over the same vase, no less, shattering it this time. The assassin stumbled forward, through the broken shards, to peer down at her as she fought to rise, blood flowing and mixing with the water and petals on the cushy carpet. He raised his slender blade, and Serenity gathered a fistful of silver power to propel him away from herself, to fling him into the far wall-

But he stopped, frozen, as if some invisible force had gripped his arms and held them there, high above him, preventing him from delivering the final blow. She heard his gurgling grunts, sounds of intense strain. He jerked, and the piece of cloth that had been covering his face fell away, and Serenity beheld wild, wide open eyes and a familiar face- a face that was straining, fighting, battling with something-

"Serenity-" her name came in a short, labored breath. "-run, my queen, I beg of you-"

Then his control, what little he had gained over whatever was controlling him, snapped, and the blade fell again- Serenity, in her shock, didn't move-

The horizontal explosion of fire knocked the assassin aside, and the cry of a burning man assailed Serenity's ears, as did the sudden pounding of bare feet. At once she found herself hauled to her feet, raven hair mingling with her own blonde as Rei bent over her, helping her up.

"Serenity-"

"I'm okay," she protested, her gaze fixated on the crumbled, smoking form of her assailant. She pulled away from Rei's supporting arms, stumbling towards him.

"Sere-"

"Safir?" Serenity called in a quiet, broken voice as she knelt beside her attacker, the scent of burning fabric and flesh stinging her nostrils. Gingerly, she rolled him over as Rei came over and kicked his dropped sword out of reach. Serenity clamped down on her gag reflex, hard, as she viewed the damage- burned, blacked, cracked flesh covered half his face, down his neck, and bits of raw flesh were visible where his clothes had burned away-

But he was smiling.

At Rei.

"Th-thank you…" he croaked in a voice that Serenity didn't remember as belonging to the gentle, intelligent man who had helped her, so long ago. Hadn't he been safe in Elysian, with the others that had been exiled for being friendly to her?

"Safir!" Serenity cried, letting tears fall. He looked back to her, smiling, though it must have been painful.

"Serenity, y-you need to leave- leave the palace. You and yo-your guards. Beryl h-has…no, not B-Beryl…some…someone else…" He spasmed, arching as his organs began to shut down from mere shock. Serenity took his hands in hers, summoning the strength within herself and letting copious amounts of healing power flow down her arms and into his body, knowing despite her efforts that it was near useless…

"Why?" Rei took over the conversation, and Safir looked back to her. "What does Beryl have planned? Tell us, and we'll be ready."

Safir shook his head. "No way to pre-prepare for this…you m-must leave… Sh-she knows…it knows who you are, wh-what you are…knows y-you are he-here… Knows about ever-" He spasmed again, coughing harshly. Serenity choked back tears, and shoved more into him, working faster to repair the damage, to peal back the shadows that had begun to cling to his lungs, heart, brain, liver, kidneys…

"What does she know?" Rei coaxed.

"Everything," Safir wheezed. "Th-the army…under th-th mountain… go-going to…to crumble the mountain…" Another spasm, another layer of shadows descending just as Serenity had managed to destroy the first. The darkness was encroaching on his brain, now… "With the army still in-inside, she's…she's going to cru…crush them a-all…"

"How?" Rei pressed. "Beryl doesn't have that kind of power-"

"N-not…not Beryl," Safir said forcefully. "Something else. Something ol… older…stronger… _evil._" He looked away from Rei, back to where Serenity was sweating and bleeding, pouring everything she had… He raised his hand to where, ever so faint, an upturned silver crescent moon flickered on the surface of Serenity's brow. He brushed aside white bangs, and her blue eyes opened, spilling more tears down her face. But there was more than grief in her eyes- there was a sudden realization, a fear-

"Safir, please, you must tell me- this force, this evil…what is its name?"

"Please, highness…forgive me…"

"Safir, you're not going anywhere! But please, a name-"

"_Please_."

"Of course I forgive you- it wasn't your fault! Safir, I'll never forgive her for this-" She took his hand, at last giving up as the shadow gripped his mind, and all but the most essential of his vitals gave in, shut down, gave up… "Safir…"

With eyes half closed, and lips barely moving he answered, "…my queen… I would have followed you…"

"I know, Safir," Serenity sniffed. "I know…"

Then a whisper, so faint, expelled on his last breath… _"…Metallia…"_

Then he was gone, and there was nothing but the pillar of shock and horror that clawed up Serenity's throat as she remembered, memories taking her back to another clearing, in the dead of winter, right outside Fort Prism, when they'd all been ambushed-

_Teleporting, she realized faintly, they were teleporting before the WarMages had gotten a chance to call reinforcements. Two dozen WarMages they'd been able to handle with the help of her shield. Three dozen, four? With her shield on the brink of beginning to fail?_

_But with so many people in the circle, they were in danger. The Generals couldn't hold it, and she felt them struggling, even with the added power of Minako and Rei and the King._

_And there was something else._

_Clinging to the edge of consciousness, she saw it clear as day. She wondered, why did no one else sense it? It watched them, from behind doors bewitched and bespelled eons ago, its secret name carved on the lock. It laughed and it beckoned, it flaunted how close it was to being free. It looked Serenity in the eye, and it smiled a malevolent smile._

Little princess, little princess, come and see, come and see, what your people will do for me...

_A kingdom enslaved, in reality and not in mere words and concept. Children in bloody chains, whipped as they buried their parents. Houses burned, fields razed. Black temples built and mines mined dry. A body of flawlessness made reality, chained to a stone table as blackness, blackness with a mortal outline and a red gem at its brow seeped into the body's nose, mouth, ears...filled her to the brim and them filled her some more._

_The body sat up, and Serenity's own face smiled at her from beneath hair black as night and through eyes red as blood and with lips white as death. The red gem on her forehead, with a name in forgotten script carved there, cracked and fell away, leaving behind only the name carved into her very flesh._

"_Metallia," Serenity whispered into the nothingness they were traveling through. She whispered the name carved into that stone gem. "I see you. I know you. And I do not fear you."_

You will,_ Metallia responded._

_Serenity saw herself slaughter her friends, and the Generals, one by one, with a mere cast of her hand and a smile on her face._

_Then she came to Endymion..._

You will.

The slamming of her chamber doors snatched Serenity out of her memories, and she turned to look with wide eyes as Rei whirled on her heel, in a crouch, ball of fire ready-

"Stay your hand, Rei!" Minako hissed into the darkness, the only dim light coming from Rei's fire and the blade of light still in Serenity's hand. Rei's other hand slipped away from Serenity's mouth. Rei looked at her princess's offended face and winced.

"Forgive me, Ren, but we need to move, and we need to move now- it's a miracle half the palace isn't here already, now move!" With that, she hauled her princess to her feet, Serenity's only outlet for her grief the silent tears that spilled down her face. She did her best to blink them away, to clear her vision as they stumbled to where Minako, Ami, and Makoto stood only in their night shifts and cloaks, various weapons only half concealed by the cloaks and the darkness.

"What has happened?" Serenity looked to where Ami was leaning on Makoto, a gash splitting her cheek. Serenity took note of this as they slipped from her chambers, sticking to the shadows as best as the five of them could.

"We were all attacked in our sleep, it seems, simultaneously," Rei answered grimly. "Mine was clumsy- I woke the others through our link and came to you."

"It was a good thing she did," Makoto replied tersely, hurt pride sparking in her green eyes. "Had she not, my head and body would be in two very separate pieces right now."

"Mine almost were, anyways," Ami sighed.

"Did your assailants say anything?" Serenity asked. "About Beryl, or about the coalition under the mountain?"

"Nothing," Minako replied, peeking her hooded head around a corner. "He only gurgled and died. Why?"

Serenity wondered, briefly, if all the attackers had been people she'd known… She shoved those thoughts aside for a time for when thinking them wouldn't potentially cost her their lives.

"Ours seemed to be under some sort of influence," Rei answered harshly. Guilt, suppressed for now, lay under the surface of her tones. "He managed to break free of it, somewhat, towards the end. He was trying to warn us- said Beryl wasn't really Beryl anymore, and that whoever we are really dealing with has the power to crumble the mountain- and that she knows the coalition is under Jem Mountain."

"Shit," Makoto hissed. "We need to warn them-"

"We'll never make it back in time for the coronation," Serenity said, resigned as she saw all their hard worked out plans flying out a window.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ami responded. "Beryl must have some sort of plan in place, if she intended for us to be dead by morning. We were never meant to make it alive to the coronation."

"Too bad we have other plans," Makoto snarled, slamming a fist into her palm and ignoring Rei's look of chagrin when it made an audible smack. "I say we crash a party!"

"We have to warn Endymion first," Serenity told them. "And that means getting out of the palace."

"You know this place better than any of us, Ren," Minako pointed out. "We follow you."

"But the guard patrols-"

"I've got them memorized," Ami told her. "Just tell me where we need to go."

"The Dome Room," Serenity told her after thinking for a moment. "The cloak closet, off the northern foray. There's a passageway in there that leads underground to one of the old towers, one that's near the edge of the Royal Forest. It should be only an hour or so of a walk to the base of the Mountain."

Ami nodded, thinking. "All right. We should be safe in this corridor for another ten minutes- then we need to get to the south wing while they're changing shifts at the northern end."

"Then let's move." Minako took Ami's arm and linked it around her waist, putting her own arm around Ami's slender form. Ami winced as Makoto's hand, caked with her dried blood, pulled away from the gash in her side.

"Hold on," Serenity murmured, pushing past her guilt for not thinking of doing something sooner because of her grief for her old friend as she laid her hands on the deep gash. Ami hissed, but remained stoically silent otherwise as Serenity's fingers sank between the split in her flesh. Soft silver light illuminated their faces for a long moment, and Ami sighed as sweet, cool relief coated her screaming nerves and began to re-knit the severed muscle and skin. When Serenity was done, it was she that needed supporting, and all that was left was a long, narrow, pale pink line on Ami's side.

"Let's go," Serenity murmured. The healing had taken longer than she'd normally would have thought, and sounds of footsteps were faintly audible at the far end of the curving corridor. Silent as a WarMage, a lightfooted Healer, a Fire Priestess, an exiled spy, and a cook-turned-solider could be, they slipped out of the hall and into the South Wing, making their way quickly and quietly as they followed Ami and Serenity's hushed directions.

They made it to the cloak closet, and Serenity directed them to the panel in the wooden floor and lifted up, admitting them to the narrow, dank, dirt passageway below that Serenity remembered so well. Last time she'd passed this way, she thought, she had been a princess simply wanting to go to a party in her sister's stolen dress…

How things changed.

The journey took longer than Serenity remembered- then again, there were five of them this time, one of them drained from the effort of trying to reclaim what death had already begun to possess.

But eventually their path lead them upwards, and to a ladder that Serenity told them took them up between the outer wall and inner wall of the tower, to the very top floor. They emerged into a room filled with boxes, boxes that Serenity remembered- half of them were still open from when she'd been digging through them, searching for something suitable for a party she'd never actually attended…

Down the spiraling tower steps they went, eventually out into the night air. Chill bit through their cloaks and ice on the ground nipped at their bare feet. Rei did her best to slip warming spells into their numb limbs, but it did little more than prevent frost bite- not even the powers of the best fire priestess alive could stay nature's will for long.

Serenity's prediction of an hour to the mountain translated into two; they dared not contact anyone, least Beryl have WarMages monitoring the area for psionic communications that could give away their plans to warn the coalition. Rei's strength waned as Serenity's grew back, despite the cold, and although fire and heat were not her main element, she lent her strength to Rei's to keep them from getting too cold in the chilly night air.

"Here," Serenity said at long last, bringing them to a stop at the edge of the clearing that held the large boulder. While there was no moon, there were stars enough to barely make out the outline of the sizable rock. "Beneath that stone is an entrance to the cavern that runs under the mountain. Endymion made it vanish…"

"Can you do the same?" Minako inquired; Serenity could already see her mind working at another solution if the answer were 'no.'

"I think so," Serenity answered, licking her lips and thinking of the Crystal within her, hoping it was similar enough to the Golden one Endymion had shown her. With a blow to her gut, she realized abruptly that she wouldn't be able to keep her final secret any longer. She would have to explain to her Guardians what it was she was about to bring out. It was not that she did not trust them, no, rather it was her remaining uncertainty about herself, about what it was and where it had come from… Could she truly trust that she was carrying a gift from Selene herself? It had done nothing but sit in her breast and feed her power since receiving it. It had saved her from the grasp of a malicious force when she and her Guardians, Endymion, and his Generals had transported from Namoris to the Elysian palace, yes, but…

"Serenity?" Ami roused her from her thoughts, and with a sheepish grin Serenity remembered where they were and the task before them; this was no time to flail.

"I have something to show you, my guardians," she told them, a blush of embarrassment reddening her already cold cheeks. "I have kept something from you…not out of distrust, but because I myself was uncertain. But I have no room to be uncertain anymore. I may need your help-"

"Ren." Rei's voice cut in. Serenity cleared her throat, accepting the nudge to get to the point with a glower.

"Selene visited me, before I had met any of you but you, Rei," she nodded to the priestess. "It was during my Trials. Someone tried to sabotage me, as you know, Minako. They failed because of two interferences; yours and the King's, and Selene."

"Selene." Makoto echoed, exchanging glances with Minako.

"Yes, Selene." Serenity said, forcefully. "She told me many things…" She paused, shook herself; was she ready to tell them, and in telling them admit to herself, that Selene had claimed her as a descendant? That Serenity herself carried divine blood? No…not yet… "But none of that is for now. For now, all you need to know of our meeting was that she gave me a gift, something she told me I would need to fight my true enemy. At the time, I didn't know what she meant…" Rei gave her another look, and Serenity ignored it this time. "She gave me this."

Serenity brought her hands to cup a space of air before her bosom, closing her eyes as she began to reach inside herself, gripping a thread of that silver cluster of power and pulling it out…like a yarn ball unwinding itself only to rewrap in on itself in another place, the Crystal streamed out between her breasts in a trickle of glitter that thickened, until with a brief, small flash it hovered there in its entirety, the size of a child's fist, glittering with so many colors it could hardly be called 'silver,' but silver it was at its core, as it was the gentle, warm glow it let off.

"Selene's Crystal," Ami murmured, and in her voice there was an awe so profound it bordered on something Serenity wished not to think of coming from her friend… "That which she took from her daughter so she could not grant the scorned Lunarians –Namorisians- the long lives Selene had taken from them as punishment. Oh, Serenity- do you _know_ what it is you have been _given_?"

"It can't be…" Makoto's eyes were wide as saucers, and bright as gems.

Serenity closed her hands over it, cutting off the brilliant light. "Please," she pleaded. "Not here, not now…"

"She's right," Minako growled. "All of you, snap out of it- we can all swoon over having our very own demi-goddess later, but for now we've still not a kingdom to win, only now we've got a hell of a lot more issues to deal with. Focus, please?"

"Hey, look…" Rei's attention was elsewhere; mainly, on a point of intense red light coming from beneaeth her night shift, between her breasts. She pawed for something at her throat, and a moment later pulled out the little red teardrop shaped gem that Serenity had given her when asking her to be part of her MageGuard- all at once, the others noticed similar pricks of light on their own person. Set into a ring for Minako, an earring for Ami, and a bracelet for Makoto.

"What the…" Makoto trailed off, and no one finished her sentence; no one could explain it.

"Minako was right," Rei said, shaking them all from their surprised stupor with the harshness of here voice as she shoved the shining bauble back under her collar. "We can figure this all out later, but we've still got to get down under that boulder and warn King Endymion."

Serenity nodded. "Right," she responded, standing up and cracking her hands apart to let a little silver light spill out, enough for her to sidestep roots and rocks in her path as she began making her way out of the treeline and into the clearing. Behind her, Rei readied an arrow of fire –which gave off even more light- and looked sternly to the others.

"Cover us," she told them, and moved from the trees to walk alongside Serenity, keen eyes keeping watch in the dark…

To the boulder she walked, slow and focused, sending out magical feelers, trying to find an opening in the spellwork wrapped around the stone. It was already keyed to an other magical signature- Endymion's, she recognized the golden glow immediately. Slowly, she brought herself to its attention, standing before it both in body and in mind, raising her Crystal just a bit, letting its glow fill the whole clearing…

"Please," she whispered. "I have to warn him…" The spell was solid; there were no cracks for her to maneuver through, no layers to peel away, no weak spots in the design or execution. This stone would move for one person, one power, one Crystal…

But she had to try anyways.

Bracing herself, she gathered within her all she had, coiled like a flawless spring, pressurizing what was within her with all the force she could glean.

"Rei…" she grit out between her teeth. "Get back to the trees…"

"I'm not leaving-"

"Go!" She cried. "I don't know what this will do! I won't have the strength to do it twice, so I'm giving it all I've got _now_. It might do nothing, or it might blow this whole clearing to ashes. Go! Shield the others!"

For once, Rei didn't argue, and she lowered her bow of fire and ran back to where Makoto and Ami and Minako all held various weapons formed of their power, ready and waiting. They looked at her with confusion and worry as she came barreling towards them.

"Get down!" She cried, abandoning her fire bow to let it fade as she instead began working a shielding spell, carving signs into the air with red light as she ran. "Minako," she hissed as she came to a halt in front of them, hands still moving, red blurs as she blended the symbols she'd drawn into a complex matrix that would either shield them from anything and everything, or blow them away. "Do what you can to mask what we're doing; it won't do any good to warn Endymion if he doesn't have enough time to get them all out because our little experiments wakes up one of Beryl's minions."

Minako nodded and closed her eyes, her hands already working their own weavings to try and make them and their magical workings invisible to anyone else who might sense or scry them.

"Selene…" Rei murmured. "Please, help her… If she truly is what she is, please…help her…" She closed her eyes, and let her shield engulf them in red.

Serenity saw the red, out of the corner of her squinted eyes, and some of the tension eased from her shoulders. The power she was gathering inside her writhed and twisted, begging to be released. She hushed it, still seeking out cracks in the guarding spell binding the boulder to the earth. There were none, but still she kept looking, hoping that if she could use one, the damage would be less…

Then, suddenly, only ever so visible, a slight sliver of an opening-

It grew-

Something flew from the opening, surrounding her as she gave a cry, her breath stolen from her before the cry matured to more than a gasp. Her concentration was shattered, and her power slipped from her and scattered, silver bolts lashing into the forest around her and into the ground, only to be absorbed by a golden light creeping through the earth and dirt and grass. She was wrapped in beams of golden light, constricting but not destroying. It took her only a moment to grasp what was happening; she'd triggered some sort of security spell. At once relief and fear clashed within her; relief that, hopefully this spell was set up to alert Endymion whenever it was triggered, so he would be here soon to disarm it, investigate…

But fear for the question of if she would still be in one piece when he did arrive.

She fought for air, both for her body and for her mind, swimming against a golden sea that threatened to swallow her thoughts, trying to submerge her- pressure built, and it was all she could do to throw silver spears at it, to puncture it and release some of its unbearable weight. She gasped, fought, clawed at the light as it continued to wrap around her, mind and body. But for every tendril of gold she peeled away from the silver silhouette that was herself, two more replaced it.

Faintly, her ears heard the calls of her Guardians. Silently, she urged them to stay behind Rei's protective shield; she had no idea if the security ward would attack them, as well. She wouldn't risk them- she wouldn't call for help…

Strength suddenly filled her, flowing in from some outside source. Rainbows danced in front of her vision, filling her body and mind with energy and warmth; she realized abruptly that her Guardians were feeding her their strength, their power-

Red slashed through the gold, blades of fire and smoke shredding rugged rents through the layers that held her arms, legs-

Blue mist settled around her head, eating away at the golden glow there like acid, freeing her mind from the numbing pressure. She gasped as things became clearer again, blinking to see her four guardians surrounding her, clad in the white dresses and golden sashes of their MageGuard uniforms. Colored light filled the flesh of their arms and hands as they focused their attacks to free her.

The ward fought, and fought hard, but while it had been a fair match for Serenity, it held no argument against the additional support of her Guards. In moments the spell was shredded, dismantled, and evaporated.

"I'm going to remind of you of this," Rei said, breathing hard as Ami went to Serenity, who was swaying a bit. "Next time you try to do something so foolish all on your own."

"Please do," Serenity breathed as Makoto steadied her. She looked as if she were about to say more, but any words she may have had in mind fled as soon as they all registered movement- and another golden glow- as the boulder wavered and vanished.

"Endymion!" Serenity recognized the tall, broad silhouette before any of the others, and as their charge rushed forward the Guardians let the stances they'd fallen into relax into weary poses.

"Serenity?" Endymion's exclamation of shock didn't stop him from opening his arms to the blur of white that dived into his embrace. "What has happened? That was you who set off my warding shields?"

To the side, four other figures emerged from the hole that had been beneath the boulder, Kunzite among them, and it was with a relieved smile that he spied Minako, looking unharmed aside from the shadows beneath her eyes and the weary way with which she held herself. Silently, their gazes met, and without a word he came to her and took her into his arms.

Zoicite, after exchanging inquiring nods with Ami, turned to examine the burnt area around the hole. His eyebrow rose, and he looked at his liege.

"She didn't just set it off, sire…"

Endymion took in the charred grass and seared earth, sniffing the scent of ozone. "You did this?" He looked to the petite woman in his arms. She opened her mouth, looking almost chagrined, when Makoto cut in.

"We can wait til later for the 'I did this, you did that, we did this' routine." Her hair still held sparks of lightening, and Nephlite twitched a little when he tried to reach out and touch a strand of her hair that was withering with blue-green light. "Right now, we've got more important things to deal with."

"Such as the issue of why you are all here, instead of the palace, and looking as if you barely escaped with your lives." Kunzite released Minako from his possessive embrace, albeit reluctantly, although he kept on hand on her waist.

"That would be because that is what happened," Ami answered with a quirk of her lips as Zoicite looked at her with renewed worry.

"Assassins," Serenity said grimly, shoving aside her guilt to be dealt with later; right now, lives depended on her thinking clearly. "Endymion, Beryl knows you're here, and she knows where you are- you need to get out, now. Her plan was to have the mountain crumble atop you; I don't know when, but right now it's safe to say that she doesn't know yet that we know."

Tension in the clearing rose, along with alarm and surprise.

"But how-"

"The how doesn't matter right now," Rei cut Jadeite off.

"She's right," Zoicite nodded, looking to Endymion. "Sire, we need to move the coalition army, now. Can you do it?"

Endymion's lips narrowed to a slim line, his eyes darkening and his hands tightening on Serenity's shoulders. "Yes," he said. "I can do it."

"Let me help," Serenity put her hands on his, both as a gesture of support and to remind him that while she wasn't by any means weak or as delicate as she looked, his hands were still large enough to crush her… Realizing his grip was a tad excessive, Endymion released her shoulders and took a step back, taking a deep breath.

"I will need all your help," he said darkly. "Last time I had plenty of rest behind me, perfect organization, and much more time. Now…"

"Now we have only til sunrise," Minako supplied, her expression dark. The sun had only set a few hours before, giving them, perhaps, eight hours til the sun showed its shining face again.

"I'll go give the order to pack up," Zoicite said, turning.

"No time for that," Endymion told him. "Just get the men to assemble- tell them to take only what they can fit in their packs, nothing more. Lives are more important than tents and cooking gear." Zoicite nodded his assent, and disappeared down into the hole.

"As for the rest of you…" Endymion was looking to the ground again, thinking- Serenity felt him send out a tendril of power, proding the remnants of grass, trying to read what had happened. "Can you do for me what you did for Serenity?" He asked. "Feed me your power?"

"I don't know," Rei answered. "I've never been able to feed my power to anyone like that before. Frankly, I didn't know we could."

"I believe it has something to do with our link, being bonded to each other and to Serenity," Ami mussed.

"Then, can you send Serenity your strength, and Serenity… do you think it would be possible for you to lend me your strength?"

"I already told you I would," Serenity told him. "Have Zoicite did what he did with that crystal bubble- tell him to take as much as he needs-"

"It won't work this time," he told her. "Last time, there was plenty of power, yes, but it was diluted; I had to extract huge amounts, over the span of several hours to get what I needed. We don't have that kind of time. I need to get the power straight from you."

Silence took over the clearing.

"You would need to be bonded, as we are bonded," Rei spoke up after a moment. "Otherwise, your power will reject hers, brother. It could kill you both."

"I'm will to risk it-" Serenity was cut off by withering glares from both her Guardians and Endymion.

"Don't be stupid," Rei snapped. Then, wistfully, "There's a safer way." She met her brother's gaze, and he, to her surprise, simply smiled.

"Not that it hadn't crossed my mind," he drawled, amusement coloring the dim circumstances. "But this isn't exactly what I had envisioned…"

"What?" Serenity blinked back and forth at Endymion and Rei. "What is this idea? Whatever it is, if it guarantees a safe way for me to give Endymion enough power to move the army to safety, I'll do it…"

"So quick to agree," Endymion smiled down at her wryly. With a smile, he took her left hand in his, fingering the ring he had given her- she'd never taken it off. Gently, he slipped it from her finger, silencing her half-formed protests with a look as he drew a small dagger from his belt, nicking his finger and pressing to form welled up bead of red. He replaced the dagger, and poised his finger to press the red droplet to the large pink gem in the center of the ring. He locked gazes with Serenity, as it finally dawned on her what Rei's idea had been. His eyes darkened with meaning as her breath hitched…

"Serenity," he said softly, soft enough so that none of the others could hear. "Marry me."

**To Be Continued…**

Am I evil or what? To be honest, I really want feedback on what you guys think of this twist. Keep in mind Endymion is NOT proposing for romantic reasons at this point; binding them by blood is what will let Serenty share her power without killing them both. Coincidentally, this rite between a man and woman also constitutes a marriage, soooo…

Also, please keep in mind that this story is not primarily a romance. If it were, nothing like this would be happening without a lot more development of their relationship.

So, thoughts, please- if most people don't particularly care for this twist, I will revamp; I have an alternate plot twist in mind. Please, guys be honest- you're my sounding board before I start the rewrite and submit to my agent.

Happy early St. Patty's day everyone!

-Amber Penglass


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Serenity, will you marry me?" His murmured proposal was repeated, somewhat louder, with more confidence as shock spread across Serenity's face, and indeed the faces of her MageGuard, and the Generals around them. Seeing the confusion and hesitation flit over her face before settling into a look of understanding and resignation, he leaned in to whisper to her, softly.

"Do not think for a moment, highness, that I do this purely for the sake of sharing our powers. You have become dear to me- dearer than I ever foresaw. Please, Serenity- more than merging our powers, more than creating an unbeatable unity between our kingdoms, please, Serenity- I would like very much, more than anything, for you to be my wife." One of his hands moved from where it had been clasping hers to cup her face, tilting it back up to look at him. He could see moisture glazing her eyes, saw her lashes flutter rapidly in an effort to keep back tears, tears that welled and fell regardless. She sniffled, rather unladylike, and he grinned as he saw a smile tug at the corners of her lips. All at once, Serenity nodded emphatically before flinging her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

"He still needs an answer, Ren," Rei goaded gently.

"Yes!" She said, muffled.

Her mind was spinning, from shock, from the emotions- surprise that he would go so far to suggest an impromptu marriage, rather than a simple mind-fasting- albeit, the ceremonies for both were near identical, save for wording and sentiment.

The child in her was stamping its foot- this wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Her knight in shining armor (which he was, granted) was supposed to climb a tower, present her with a rose and ring, and beg and plead her to accept his unworthy hand…

But looking up into her betrothed's face, she realized that she far preferred this, which surprised her completely and utterly. For in this, there were no lies, there was no pretense. Did he love her? Did she love _him_? With a swelling of her heart, she realized that if the answer to that question was not 'yes,' then it was inevitable anyways.

And from a completely pragmatic point of view, she was unbelievably lucky; if all went well and she restored herself as Namoris's Queen and thus restored Namoris itself, a profitable marriage was inevitable in her future. If not Endymion, then any relatively well off sovereign or wealthy lord, able to bring coin and supplies to her kingdom's aid, would have had to do.

"Thank you," she breathed, suddenly a little breathless.

"Then we have our solution," Kunzite said, nodding firmly. "We need to perform this quickly-"

"Not so fast!" Minako snipped. A new air came over the group, one that clearly had the center of authority shifting to the blonde. All looked to her. "This is going to be a wedding, not some quick shindig."

"Time, love, _time_-" Kunzite argued. A quick finger was held in his face, a pair of sharp blue eyes and a look that dared further argument backing it up.

"We have a time- enough of it, anyways, while the camp below gets all backed up, anyway," she told him. None could argue that point.

"Approximately twenty minutes," came Zoicite's voice. They all turned to see his slender form emerge from the hole in the ground. Endymion nodded his thanks to him, and Jadeite came over to him to explain what was taking place.

"We haven't the necessary supplies," Rei pointed out.

"Nonsense," Jadeite grinned, winking to Minako. "We have our High Priestess," he bowed to Rei. "We have our four Callers," he gestured to Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei again.

"If I perform the ceremony, I cannot be the Caller of South and Fire, Jadeite."

"I have some small proficiency with fire, my lady Rei," Kunzite spoke with a resigned sigh. "If the couple does not mind, I offer my skills in your stead." He looked to Endymion, who nodded.

"I would be honored, my friend."

Kunzite nodded back.

"Then clear a space," Rei said, taking charge and licking her lips. "Jadeite? You might as well have a part, as well- cleanse a circle, please."

They all spread out to form a loose circle, with Rei, Serenity, and Endymion at the head of it. Jadeite went to the center, took a deep breath, and spread his arms… A moment later, a soft white light spread from his fingertips to flow down his body, reaching the ground and then pooling outwards until the circle of light touched the toes of those forming the circle. The light held, humming softly, then vanished. His ceremonial part done, Jadeite bowed and retreated to the circle. The four points of the circle –north, south, east, and west, were occupied by Rei, Kunzite, Ami, and Makoto, respectively.

The bride and groom –Serenity and Endymion- replaced Jadeite in the center of the circle.

Rei took a deep breath, and began.

"In this sacred circle of Light, we gather in perfect love and perfect trust. O' Goddess, our Selene, I ask thee to bless this couple, their love and their marriage for as long as they shall live in love together. Let their minds be as one."

"As one," Serenity and Endymion repeated together.

"May their souls be as one."

"As one," came the echo.

"May their bodies be as one."

Serenity blushed as again they echoed, "As one."

"May their powers be as one."

"As one."

"I call upon the Guardians of the Elements. Do you endorse this union?"

Ami, "I do so, Priestess."

Makoto, "I do so, Priestess."

Minako, smirking, "I _so_ do so, Priestess."

Kunzite, "I do so, Priestess."

"Then bring forth your blessings," Rei instructed.

One by one, they came, Ami first. Calling her power to her hands, where she had cupped them before her, blue light condensed til there was a small pool of sparkling clear water, which she raised high and sprinkled over the couple. "I Call and welcome you, powers of the East and water. Bless this couple with love and understanding as deep as any ocean." The last of the water trickled from her fingers, and she stepped back to her place, smiling and with yet more water slipping down her cheeks.

Kunzite came, two small balls of fire hovering over each palm. Endymion and Serenity each extended a hand and placed them below Kunzite's hands. "I Call and welcome you, powers of South and fire. Bless this couple with passion and trust as intense as stars." He removed his hands, and the balls of fire remained floating above Endymion and Serenity's hands. Smiling, they put their palms together, forming for a moment a single ball of flame, before extinguishing it between them.

Makoto, testing the limits of her newly awakened affinity for weather, took a deep breath and raised her arms as she approached. A soft, but defined wind took up around the couple, taking leaves and small twigs with it. Serenity laughed as her hair and skirts were lifted slightly. "I Cal and welcome you, powers of West and air. Bless this couple with the wisdom and fortitude to withstand any maelstrom." The wind intensified for a moment, then died. Makoto stepped back. Nephlite, to her right, smiled at her.

Minako smiled brightest of all, her hands held before her, a soft, warm golden glow eminating from between her fingers as she walked forward, slowly, gently, for the gift she carried was something worthy above all else of gentleness. Softly, she spoke, "I Call and welcome you, powers of North and love. Please, bless this couple with nurturing, with patience, with kindness, with gentleness, and with peace." She stepped back. Kunzite took her hand, and squeezed gently.

Rei untied from around her waist the golden cord that had held her guardian uniform flush against her form. Without it, the garment fell loose and flowing. Holding the cord across both upturned palms, she stepped into the circle. "Lord," she addressed Endymion. "Why do you wish to enter this union?"

Endymion looked down into Serenity's face, seeing the hope she was holding back. She did not want him to lie, but at the same time she knew that, honestly, one of the main reasons he was entering this union was not one of love. But there was always multiple reasons for entering a marriage, could she not see that? He would have to teach her… Smiling to himself about a few other aspects of marriage he could teach her, ones no one but they two would be privy too, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her briefly, sweetly.

"I enter this union not for politics, not for power, not for convenience. I enter this union because my heart has found someone with whom it can be safe, protected, nurtured, and awakened. I enter this union because, Serenity, you are a drop of purity in a sea of corruption- a drop that seeks not to survive, but to thrive, to spread your purity until you are surrounded by like goodness. I join with you, Serenity, because you are my match, in every way." He kissed each of her hands that he held in his. Faintly, they heard Minako sigh sweetly.

"Serenity," Rei cut into the potent silence. "Lady- why do you seek to enter this union?"

Serenity sniffed, wiping at her eyes before beaming up into Endymion's face.

"I enter this union," she said, struggling to put volume into her voice. "Because you, more than anyone, see me for me, Endymion. Under my disguises, my pretenses and my shields, you see me, and you accept me. You do not try to change me, mold me, control me. I enter this union, because with you I have the strength to stand fast against anything that might be thrown against us. I enter this union, because my heart yearns for you." She hesitated, then added, softly, "Because we are meant to be. You are the one who makes my soul whole."

Then, on an invisible cue, together they spoke, speaking to the circle of their guardians around them. "Love and honor us. Together we are life and death, darkness and light, joy and sorrow, order and chaos. We are summer and winter, spring and fall. We are growth and decay, youth and age, night and day, female and male. Wherever one of us walks, the other will be not far behind. This is the way of things."

Rei came forward, and around their two sets of joined hands she looped the golden rope. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for each other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is one life before you. Go now to your lives and futures to enter into the days of your life together, and may your days be good and long in the world and in the eyes of Selene."

As one, everyone in the circle turned their backs and stepped away from the circle. It was not visible, but as Endymion leaned in once more to kiss his bride, a dispelling of power flushed outwards from the center; the circle was broken, and a new union had been created, setting in motion one of the greatest dynasties history would ever know.

"All hail, our Lord and Lady, Endymion and Serenity!" Rei crowed.

"Hail! Hail! Hail!" Came the cries, right before the rushes of embraces, hugs, congratulations- for a moment, a brief moment, the troubles that surrounded them all was forgotten…

"My Lord, the coalition is in formation." A lieutenant, his voice quite and curious as he beheld the group hug, broke them all from their brief respite.

"Then let us begin," Serenity said, tying the golden rope that had served in their wedding ceremony around her hair, knotting it so it wouldn't go anywhere short of severe attention. She was followed down through the hole, down into the cavern, down to the floor where indeed a considerable number of footsoldiers, cavalry, pikemen, and archers were all arrayed, armed to the teeth and all bristling with as much essential goods as they could carry without hindering themselves.

Endymion spoke them all briefly, his voice amplified by magic. They would be doing again what they had done to get here- traveling through the earth. He warned them it would be rougher and quicker this time, for Beryl had discovered them. It was a testament to how well trained both the Elysian and the foreign troops were, that the buzzing murmur of talk was minimal in response to his announcement.

Satisfied he was understood and would be followed without mishap, Endymion turned to Serenity.

"It is time, my wife," he took amusement from the flush that rose in her cheeks despite the serious set to her face. He took her in his arms, and she set her head against his chest. Both closed their eyes as, in echo of the first ceremony that had taken place that night, their guardians circled them. One by one, they all called upon their innate powers, forming a variation of the transportation spell they had been forced to do in haste so long ago. While they worked, Endymion and Serenity looked inward, into themselves…and, for the first time, fully into each other.

Their powers lay, waiting and ready, springing to their masters' psychic hands. Standing before each other on the astral plane that existed between their joined minds, with their respective wells of power frothing and roiling behind them, they walked towards each other, eyes locked. In their fists they each held ropes of withering gold and silver power, pure energy dying to be unleashed. Hovering, unhindered and unchained before each of their breasts, were twin crystals of deepest gold and brightest silver.

Without pausing their stride or slowing down in the slightest, king and princess met, arms outstretched, and clasped them-

Power so vast, so undefined and so unlike anything he'd ever glimpsed before- so immortal rushed over him, that almost immediately Endymion's brain had to shut it out, saving him from insanity- for no mortal mind was meant to behold what Serenity carried deep within her. He was left with only the barest impression that his new wife was far, far more than even she seemed to know…

Then it passed, and while Endymion's brain had in an act of self preservation blocked him from looking too closely at the vast power newly available to him, he still had access to more than enough to do what he need to do.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered to her, and closed his eyes again, calling on the Golden Crystal, and began to prepare the earth to accept an entire coalition to travel through it…

The journey was hard, fast, barely controlled and bursting with so much energy around every single cell that was traveling that the soldiers themselves gasped as they felt their bodies filled to the brim with power that protected and healed and comforted as they were lurched to a new location.

Into air and moonlight, they suddenly found themselves, everyone filling their lungs with such gasps that filled the night air with a noise like the earth itself was breathing its first.

It was a testimony to the dedication and excellent training of the allied armies that it took only a bare few moments for all to gather their wits and regroup.

"Unless she has been alerted to our escape, Beryl will believe us taken care of," Endymion said, turning to his Generals and the Senshi. All present showed signs of severe fatigue, but none were willing to give in to it. They'd wandered away from the coalition, letting the lieutenants reorganize the troops. In an impromptu war council, the Generals, Senshi, and the King and Princess met near a copse of trees.

"Surprise," Kunzite said. "Can be the greatest weapon."

"We need to make sure, first, that is a weapon we have in our possession," Zoicite cautioned. As if in silent agreement, glances were thrown in Minako's direction. She nodded darkly.

"I will spy what I can," she agreed without actually having been asked.

"Thank you," Endymion knew what it would cost her to remain hidden in her tired state, after giving so much of her strength to shield him and Serenity through their underground transportation.

"Shouldn't you rest-"

"There's not time, highness," Minako smiled at Serenity. "I need to get back to the palace, to make sure Beryl believes the army crushed and all of us dead. Once I am sure of it, I'll send word."

"We will attack from behind," Kunzite looked to where, above the treetops, the topmost points of the royal palace towers were barely visible. "We still have the blueprints Serenity sketched for us in Elysian- we know the back gates that are lightly guarded. We can slip in through those, across the fields that are to the back of the palace."

Serenity perked, an idea visibly developing behind blue eyes that were suddenly alight.

"Take the hidden passages that are beneath both towers," Serenity said. "There on those blueprints; they lead right to the Dome Room, where the coronation will be taking place. It would be the perfect time to strike..." Serenity was replaced with WarMage Commander Casamir Nathai. It was a change that only few present had seen, and it both surprised and pleased her new husband; Endymion smiled as Serenity laid out a plan that was both highly plausible and creative.

"It could work," Nephlite's face was fixed in concentration. "How wide are those passageways?"

Serenity indicated with both her arms and stones on the ground. Nephlite nodded.

"Wide enough," he determined. "And we still have forces undercover inside the palace walls, that are going to be involved in the coronation."

"I'll alert them to the plan," Minako volunteered. "They won't be caught offguard. They'll be ready."

"Then we need to get moving," Endymion said, his tone final. They had a plan. Minako kissed her fiancé, hugged her princess and bowed to her king, and vanished in a swirl of golden glitter.

* * *

"We're not finished yet, my Queen," Wiseman's dark presence materialized behind Beryl, and she stiffened.

"I know that," she hissed, only half turning away from the gilt mirror that showed her a crater in the middle of her royal forest. She forgot her momentary gleefulness at the thought of thousands of bodies buried beneath the rubble, bodies that would have strived to bring about her downfall. Fools!

But they were dead, now, dead and literally buried, and she didn't have to worry about them anymore. But Wiseman was right- there were still all those little insurgents here in her own palace to be dealt with.

"Have you a plan to deal with them?" Beryl demanded, turning, head lifted regally. "If not, then begone till you come up with something of use to me."

"I do indeed have a plan," Wiseman sneered in return. The disdain the two had for each other was palpable, as was the sense that each was hiding things from the other. Beryl was confident that Wiseman knew nothing of her secret plan, knew nothing of the pocket in space that was hidden beneath her sister's old tower, knew nothing of the grand, ancient entity that Beryl controlled…

"And?" Beryl prompted.

"We know the identities of roughly half of the undercover enemies."

"Then slay them! I want them all dead!"

"Exactly, my Queen- you want them _all _dead. We kill this half, the others will be alerted, and they will flee- some will succeed."

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" she sniffed, her tone condescending. Red stones caught up in her tumbles of rich auburn hair caught the light and glinted wickedly as she lifted her head further.

"I have identified those who are weak- those that are malleable. I will approach them, offer them life and safety… in return for giving up their comrades."

"You think they will fall for your sweet words?" Amusement had alighted on Beryl's face. "You and your words of honey? Coming from a face like yours- oh, wait, you have no face!" She cackled, bosom bouncing merrily with every laugh that exploded from her lips. "You are a fool, _Wise_man- even the simplest of maids would run in terror from you, not happily agree to give up their friends to death and doom. Fool!"

"I think, my little Queen," Wiseman's voice was suddenly an octave higher, and he spoke slower, his hands moving with purpose over the ghastly crystal ball he always carried. Two pinpricks of light from beneath his hood caught Beryl's attention, and she suddenly discovered she could not look away…

"I think that any insurgent I select will give in rather readily to my suggestions." The twin lights flared, and he growled, "Don't you agree?"

"Yes…" Beryl found herself speaking. "Yes, I quite agree…"

The twin lights faded, his hands slowed their purposeful movement, and he floated out of the room, leaving Beryl shaken and breathing harshly as she sank to the floor by her mirror, fists shaking with rage.

She only had to wait, she thought, calming herself. Only until tomorrow morning… Tomorrow, at her coronation, when Metallia would be unleashed, and she, Beryl, would be infused with more power than any Queen ever before… Legends would be risen from her existence, she would go down in history- Selene herself would tremble before her! An insane ferver overcame Beryl's glassy eyes as she pulled herself to her feet.

But for now, she needed to merely visit Metallia- crumbling the cavern had drained all of her strength, and she would need to be strong, to look refreshed for the morning…

* * *

The young soldier was terrified, though she'd be damned if she ever admit it. Word had been going around among those that were undercover in the Namorisian palace; the Elysian Coalition had vanished with a very brief, vague message of to stay low until they heard from them again. They were stranded, at risk of discovery at any moment, with no one and no where to run to should any one of them be uncovered. There was an air of 'everyone for themselves' that was being fought against. They knew that if something went down and they scattered, they didn't stand a chance. Being allied together was difficult, though, what with very few excuses to meet, separated as they were by their various undercover jobs and assignments.

She waved goodnight to one of the real cleaning maids down the hall from her, in the servant's wing, and slipped into her room- little more than a closet, really, barely furnished with a thin pallet and thinner blanket for a bed, a chamber pot, and a small chest for her basic belongings. Her second set of clothes were hung from a string against the wall, nearly dry and ready for tomorrow.

From a hidden compartment in the chest, she pulled pen, inkwell, and a small roll of parchment. Using the chest as an impromptu desk, she scribbled out her report for the day, rolled it up, and inserted it into a hole in another hidden compartment at the base of her clay chamber pot. In the morning, when she went with all the other servants to empty it, the slip of paper would find its way to one of the scullery maids, along with several other reports. From there, she didn't know where it went, only that it went to someone who used the information gathered in the best way possible. In the end, that was all she needed to know.

It was only a moment after she had laid down and closed her eyes that a soft, brief glow of sickly light illuminated her eyelids. Her eyes snapped open, and as she whipped herself into a crouched position, knife in hand, she gaped at what stood before her. Fear curled around her heart, making her grip on her knife suddenly slick and damp.

"Wh-who…"

"You know who I am." Two starburst-shaped sources of light peered out at her from beneath the blackest of hoods, and she felt her knees weaken, heat filling her ears as fear turned to terror.

"Wiseman…" she whispered. The one person, above even Beryl, they'd all been told to avoid at all costs… The light bore into her own eyes, and she barely registered him speaking.

"You are an Elysian. You are here to bring down Queen Beryl- do you deny it?"

She fought. Oh, how she fought against her own lips, her own tongue and throat and jaw-

"N-no…" she breathed, against her will. Tears pricked her eyes. She was going to die.

"No, you will not die," Wiseman's voice was suddenly soothing, and she felt some strength return to her limbs, as she began to hope…

"You will send out a message to your fellow spies, immediately- tonight. You have discovered something of the army. You must all gather together, in the eastern wing's southernmost bathing chamber. None will be hurt- you will all simply be kept there, out of harms way and unable to interfere with Beryl's coronation."

She believed him. She knew she shouldn't- deep down, she knew that once all together, they would be slain. But yet…she believed him.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-y…" Oh, how she fought! "Yes!" It came out a gasping sob.

He began to fade. "Should anything unusual happen before or while you are delivering your urgent message, you will report it to me. Should anyone behave suspiciously, or want to start any movement among you other than what I have suggested, you will bring them to me, immediately, to my tower. Understood?"

She couldn't even speak, anymore, but merely nodded dumbly. Faintly, she registered tears leaking down her face.

"There is no point in fighting- the coalition army is completely annihilated. The cavern they were hiding in like vermin was collapsed on top of them. There is no hope of rescue…"

Then he was gone, and she had collapsed onto her pallet, fighting against her own body as her hands tried to reach again for her clothes and shoes, fought against the suggestion that she go rouse her fellow spies and lead them all to death…

Another glow of light, in the center of the room, and she held back a sob- no, not again! What now did he wish of her? What cruel order had he forgotten to give…?

But the light was golden, this time, and the young soldier gaped at what suddenly stood before her in a swirl of glitter and stars-

"Ma'am?" She addressed the blonde woman standing in the middle of her little room, recognizing her faintly as one of the inner circle of those mainly responsible for their little infiltration. The blonde looked to her, her eyes wary for a moment before warming.

"Hey, you're one of us!" She beamed. "This is awesome. Now, I need your help…"

Inside, the young soldier flailed.

* * *

Until she was joined with her fiancé in marriage, the person Minako had the strongest link with was Serenity- it was with Serenity that any correspondence she would have would be the most secure. Thus, it was Serenity that Minako was to contact once she had established that Beryl believed the coalition army dead and buried. Then, Serenity would contact Endymion, who would then lead the army through the secret passages, to the chambers beneath the floor of the Dome Room… The army that was already laying in wait just outside the palace walls.

Near the copse of trees where their informal war council had convened, a single shelter had been erected, hastily, well hidden beneath brush and bush. Within, a single princess sat, fists clenched in her lap, struggling to keep from being angry, and failing miserably.

She was not angry with her new husband having made her promise to stay behind. She was not upset with her guardians, either- she had promised them, after all, when in a moment of clarity she had understood and even partially agreed with their assessment that she, above all others, must be kept safe at this point in the game.

But that moment of clarity had passed long ago, and now she was simply furious with herself for ever considering staying behind when her friends, her loved ones, her _family_ was about to dive into a battle for a throne that _she_ would sit on. The wrongness of the situation would not leave her alone.

And so she sat, surrounded by shields and wards, four of Endymion's best soldiers placed around her, hidden as she was, ready to defend her with their lives. Laughable, really- wasn't she the infamous hero of the Battle of the White, where she had taken out nearly half the enemy forces in a moment of blind loss of control? Yes, yes she was…

Then why the hell was she just _sitting_ here?

"_Because I promised to stay safe and alive,"_ she thought to herself, with a tinge of bitterness. And Serenity never went back on her vows.

And so she sighed, fought back her anger, and sulked.

'_Serenity…'_ The voice was faint, as if from a far off distance- which, she thought, it really was.

'_Minako?'_ Serenity responded, touching the Silver Crystal which now hung from a chain around her neck- she'd kept it out, reasoning that it would aid in the long distance communication with Minako. It seemed she had been right- even with the Crystal aiding them, the connection was faint.

'_Serenity, I've met up with one of our spies- a young soldier, Unazuki Furuhata, and she has confirmed that the whole court is under the impression that there was a small guerella army that has been defeated, crushed when Beryl collapsed their hiding place, a cave.' _Minako sounded elated. Serenity got the impression she was moving. _'I'm following Furuhata now to Colonel Umino- she says he'll have additional information. Also, she's going to show me to the chambers of those assigned to set up the tables that will be laying in that chamber beneath the Dome Room.'_

Serenity remembered. When she had been setting up for Beryl's coronation as princess, there had been that lever behind the pillar that when pulled, would allow circular sections of the ballroom floor to slide away, allowing pre-set tables to rise from below. The chamber beneath the ballroom floor that held those tables was riddled with passageways navigated by the servants that would set those tables.

As part of the plan that Serenity had laid out, all the servants assigned to set up those tables would be replaced with those loyal to the Elysian Coalition, so that when the army came through the passageways to lay in wait for the tables to rise, they would not meet any potentially noisy challengers.

'_She says time is short, though,'_ Minako's voice returned. _'We may not have time to redo the schedule, and some of them may have already seen it and go ahead and head to the Dome Room instead of checking their shifts again. She suggested we just slip by each of their rooms, and I'll cast sleeping spells-'_

The connection was lost, suddenly and abruptly, and Serenity sat up straighter, gripping the Crystal harder.

'_Minako?'_ she cried into the void that had been their tentative link. _'Mina? Minako?'_

There was no answer. Panic threatened to choke Serenity, but she stuffed it down. If Minako was in trouble, hysterics wouldn't help. But there was no time to waste- Beryl believed them dead, and dawn was barely two hours away.

'_Endymion?'_ she called out, and the Crystal glimmered a golden-green as it attempted to contact her husband.

'_I am here, Serenity.'_ His voice, strong and reassuring, soothed her panicked mind. Despite the distance between being comparable to the distance between her and Minako, their link was unshakable and perfectly clear.

'_All is well; Minako says Beryl believes us defeated and dead. The plan is safe to go forward.'_

'_Good.'_ The satisfaction in his voice was palpable, and Serenity began to feel the slightest sliver of excitement- was it truly nearly over? The implications of that thought threatened to overwhelm her, so she tucked them aside for later. She would deal with it when, and if, it truly was over- not merely almost over.

She sensed him speaking to another, Kunzite most likely, giving orders for the coalition to begin making its way through the narrow passages.

'_What of the servants?'_ Endymion inquired.

'_Minako was going to set sleeping spells over their chambers,'_ Serenity relayed, worrying again about how Minako had been cut off as she had finished explaining. Endymion sensed her worry.

'_What is wrong?'_ He asked.

She told him. _'Minako…our connection was severed before, I think, she was ready to stop talking…'_

'_Do you think she was discovered?'_

'_If she was, she would have warned me. Being discovered would not have stopped her from sending me her thoughts. And if she were dead,'_ She swallowed harshly. _'Or knocked out, I would have sensed it. I think, perhaps, she became suddenly wary for some reason… I'm sure she will contact me, soon.'_ She forced confidence she did not feel into her voice.

'_Then stay safe, my love. It will be over by noon.'_ His promise was accompanied by the sense of a kiss, and she touched her lips as the connection was gently severed.

'_Serenity,'_ she heard her name called, again, only this time by a third voice.

'_Rei?'_ Serenity started; she'd thought Minako was the only telepathically gifted one among them…

'_The others aren't strong enough telepathically to speak to you, but they are lending me their power momentarily so I can speak to you with some reliability. Serenity, no matter what happens, you must promise us you will rule without guilt, and without looking back. We will win you this throne, Serenity, this chance to set things right, but in return you must promise us that you will continue on, no matter if some of us do not.'_

'_Rei!'_

'_Promise us!'_ Rei's voice was not unkind, but it left no room for argument. Serenity felt her fists, in her lap, tighten. _'Promise us you will rule with the kindness you showed me when you saved me from rape and shame.'_

"I promise." Serenity said out loud, as well as to Rei.

'_Promise us you will rule with the humility that led you to apologize to Makoto for a death that was not your fault.'_ Rei was repeating what Makoto was saying to her. Serenity closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

"I promise."

'_Promise us you will rule with the wisdom to listen to others.'_ From Ami, came this last.

"I promise."

'_And promise me you will stay safe, Silvertop,'_ this last was said gently, nearly a whisper. '_Without you alive, this is all for nothing.'_

'_I promise, Rei.'_

'_Then we will see you when the sun is fully risen and all this is over. We love you, Serenity. Do not forget that._'

"Rei!" Serenity cried out loud when the connection was cut, and she fought against the sob of fear that rose in her throat- fear for her friends, fear for her husband, fear for Minako, fear that all they had fought for up til now was about to either finally come to fruitation, or crumble to ashes.

* * *

The passageway was narrower than Serenity had indicated, but not by much, Endymion was grateful to note. It had most likely appeared much larger to her, such a small woman, so he did not fault her for her observational mishap. It was not the entire Elsyian coalition that followed him through the northern passageway, the one that would take them beneath the tower that had been Serenity's home. Serenity had told them the Dome Room hosted roughly three hundred people, a number supported by reports from the insurgents within the Palace. The chambers around the room that held guards held a total of fifty soldiers, giving them a rough total of three hundred and fifty potential enemies, initially- that did not include those that would rush from the barracks, the walls, and the kitchens to lend aid.

Two hundred of the best the coalition had to offer followed behind Endymion through the passage. Two hundred more followed Kunzite through the Southern passage. The rest lay in wait, ready and waiting to advance should they be needed. Endymion hoped not- he was planning on sending them around the grounds to the front most gates to round up any that would flee. The fewer nobles that escaped to start a rebellion once Serenity was crowned, the better.

Endymion felt a tendril of curiosity as they passed the partially collapsed doorway that would lead up to Serenity's tower, but he tucked it away to be explored later. As the passageway got narrower, their going slowed, until eventually only three men were able to stand abreast behind Endymion. He supposed it wasn't necessarily a bad thing- the fewer feet, the less noise, the less chance of discovery. Eventually, though, they came to the stairway that Serenity said lead up to the coat closet. Endymion smiled coldly at the memory of his wife retelling the tale of what she had encountered there…

They continued past, until they came to a four-way cross. To the right would lead them to eventually meet up with the southern passageway. To the left would take them out into the forest, and forward would lead to the royal cellars, where the entrance to the catacombs beneath the Dome Room lay.

"This is where we part," Rei told her brother, looking him in the face for the first time all night. She had to- it could, she forced herself to acknowledge, be the last time she saw him. Endymion glanced to the passage that, taken all the way, ended at the southern passageway. Halfway down it, he knew, it split, one of the paths leading to the ready-room behind the dais in the Dome Room. The dais where Beryl would be crowned. If she tried to escape…

"We'll do our job, you guys do yours," Rei told him, controlling the tightness in her voice as best as she could, aware that they were in sight and within earshot of a good portion of leading military officials from their allied kingdoms.

"Don't worry about us," he told her in response, a little gruff.

"I always worry about you, brother." She smiled at him then, and he reached out his arm-

Rather than taking it in a shake or clasp, she grabbed it and used it as leverage to haul him into a hug. Embracing him tight, she shut her eyes and told him, "Come back alive, or I swear to Selene I won't be responsible for what I do when Serenity goes insane without you."

She felt him chuckle, and when she pulled away he was smiling a smile not quite so grim anymore. She patted him on the shoulder, then turned to Makoto and Ami.

"Let's go, girls. We've got a bitch queen to corral."

"Good luck," Makoto told Kunzite with a nod, exchanging a brief, meaningful glance with Nephlite.

Ami hesitated, then a glaze of sheer willpower overcame her gaze as she stepped right up to Zoicite, rose as high on the balls of her feet as she could, locking her fingers behind his neck and pulling his lips down to hers in a brief, chaste kiss.

"Stay alive." She commanded, an unusual edge of steel to her voice. Zoicite, still stunned, only nodded. She nodded back, satisfied, and followed after Rei and Makoto. When the MageGuardians were out of sight, Endymion gave the brisk signal to keep moving.

Forward they went, coming at last to a larger door, this one looking better maintained. The immediate vicinity of the doorway looked like it had been treated as an impromptu storage area. Boxes and baskets and kegs lined the dirt walls. Closer to them than the boxes and kegs were huge sections of the wall cut out to reveal deep rooms cut out of the earth, as if someone had intended to build more storage rooms and hadn't gotten arny further than clearing out chunks of earth.

Endymion reached out with his power, sensing beyond the door- no one was there. Yet. The shift of servants to come and set up the tables was due in at any moment- the Coronation was scheduled to begin within the hour, the celebratory meal beginning right after, followed by the ball.

If things went as planned, the ball would take place warriors or Elysian and its allies would take the place of those rising tables, and begin eliminating the threats they would find.

Endymion moved to the door, nudging it open and peering inside, making sure yet again, this time with his eyes, that the coast was clear. Once satisfied, he signaled behind him. The two hundred soldiers spread out in what proved to be a huge cellar.

Following Serenity's instructions, Endymion went around a tower of wooden slats hosting ancient wine bottles, finding yet another door and another passageway beyond. And down that passageway, the found what looked to be like catacombs, but instead of coffins and sarcophogasi and monuments to the dead, they found large round tables, bare wood polished to a high gleam, even in the dim light of their torches.

"Quickly," Endymion murmured. "The kitchen staff will be showing up any time now. We shouldn't have any trouble down, here though- those responsible for these tables should be our own." He handed out instructions, and as silently as two hundred well armored men could, they moved to obey, rolling the tables out of the catacombs, through the cellar and into the 'rooms' cut into the walls of the main passageway. There were nearly fifty tables in all, and the dirt rooms in the passageway only held half of them. For the rest, Endymion directed them to be set in the farthest corners of the catacombs. Those that they could simply not find any room for, they broke into pieces beneath the shield of a silencing spell and piled in places a whole table would not have fit.

That done, they wiped away an evidence of their presence in the cellar, and packed into the catacombs. It was a snug fit, but as Serenity had promised, fit they did. Gathered atop the circular depressions in the floor that gave away where the risible platforms were, they waited.

* * *

'_Minako?'_ It was no use- Serenity had been calling for over an hour, since her communication with Endymion had ended, and no response… She was beginning to wonder if, if Minako really were dead or unconscious…would she feel it? She was confident she would, but…what if she didn't?

She swallowed harshly, clinging to her promise to stay safe and alive, safe and alive, safe and alive…

And waited.

* * *

The doorway to the catacombs creaked open, nearly two hours past when they'd first settled in. Two hundred armored shoulders tensed, and Endymion readied a spell in his hand, just in case…

The woman who stepped through didn't see them at first, as she stood in pitch blackness and blinked, letting her eyes adjust.

"Mandil? Bring tha' torch in here, wouldya?" She snapped over her shoulder. There was audible grumbling, and a moment later the flickering light of a torch illuminated the woman's silhouette. She carried a basket of linens- gold threading in the linens glinted in the torchlight. Both she and 'Mandil' blinked at the sudden presence of adequate light, and Endymion finally got his answer to the question that had been plaguing his mind, the question of if Minako had been able to carry out her plans…

The woman screamed, dropped the basket, and Mandil's eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to holler-

He began to choke, an invisible hand wrapped around his throat even as the woman fell, a sleep dart in her throat. Mandil passed out.

"Something must have happened to Minako," Kunzite said, tense. A vein in his temple throbbed visibly as his jaw tightened. Endymion nodded as he and Kunzite stepped to the unconscious pair, examining them; they were not of their own. That meant…

Endymion swore, and reached out to his wife…

* * *

'_Serenity.'_

'_Yes?'_ Hope and dread together swelled within her- had he heard from Minako? Was it over already? No, only the barest hint of light was only peaking over the horizon, the coronation wouldn't start for another hour at least… Then what was wrong…?

He told her what was wrong, and Serenity felt something in her go numb.

'Minako…?'

'_I don't know,' _he told her. _'But whatever happened, she didn't get around to replacing the original staff with our people. Have you been able to...?'_

'_No, I haven't been able to contact her,'_ she confessed, her worry growing. Refusing to do nothing, she reached out to Rei…

'_What is it, silvertop?'_ Rei was obviously surprised to hear from her. _'What's wrong?'_

'_No one's heard from Minako.'_ Serenity told her. She relayed what Endymion had told her about the two members of kitchen staff that had stumbled upon them.

'_This isn't good.'_ Rei stated, a frown in her voice and, Serenity was sure, on her face. _'We need to look for her.' _She was talking out loud, as well as to Serenity's mind. Through Rei, she could hear the others, faintly; it seemed Serenity was getting better at telepathy with practice. She wished she'd spent more time studying it with Luna…

'_We can't leave the readyroom,'_ Ami said. _'We're not familiar with the patrol shifts anymore- they've certainly changed since our escape; we cannot risk detection.'_

'_We don't have a choice,' _Makoto responded hotly. _'We have to find Minako before the coronation starts; that's our only window to leave here and get back in unnoticed.'_

'_She's right about that- if we're going to do it, it has to be now,'_ Rei was clearly torn, and frustrated by it.

'_I can guide you,'_ Serenity offered. _'I still remember that part of the palace. If Minako's been captured, I have a few ideas of where she would be, and they're all close to you. You could check them all, get back in time…'_

'_Let's do it,' _Makoto's resolve lent steel to her voice. Serenity heard Ami sigh with resignation.

'_Tell us where to go, Renity,'_ Rei said.

'All right, you're going to want to take the smaller passage to your right when you take the main door out of the readyroom…' And so she guided them, first to a little-known storage room that had been known to be used to lock up disobedient servants. Nothing. Then to a small, minor dungeon nearby- again, nothing; the entrance had collapsed long ago.

Another dungeon, cells that had once been a part of a legitimate on-site prison for nobility, a secret passage to a set of even more secret rooms…

No Minako.

As each possibility bled out, another idea came to Serenity, and she licked suddenly damp lips. Was it possible…?

'_Take the next right. Follow it back to the readyroom, back down to the southern passage.' _She told them.

'_To the passage…?'_

'_Please, trust me…'_ Serenity pleaded. _'I know where she is.'_ The more she thought about it, the more certain she was. How else could she know that Minako was not dead or unconscious, but yet she could not sense her or contact her?

'_Are you certain, Serenity?'_ Makoto's voice came through Rei's mind.

'_Yes.'_

'_For some reason, I don't feel elated about this news like I should…' _Ami's concern and worry spread to the others.

Makoto asked, _'What's wrong?'_

'_One of my father's old study chambers- in the tower across from mine,' _Serenity told them_. 'It was mostly used for storage after my father built a grander one on the other side of the grounds, but Wiseman…sometimes, Wiseman would be up there… Sometimes, he would take people my father didn't like with him. We never saw them again…'_

'_We'll see Minako,'_ Rei said firmly. '_If he did take her there.'_

Serenity chose to believe her.

Time was running out- once to the passage, they abandoned the need for silence, running flat out to the little wooden stair that took them up through a trap door in the ground level of the tower. From there, they took the spiraling staircase, the one Serenity had once taken in search for a dress for a party long over, up and up they went, past the floor Serenity had stopped at, the floor with the boxes of trinkets and gowns, up and up, to the topmost level, up to what would have been the attic…

Serenity could not 'see' through Rei's eyes, necessarily, but their link was becoming strong enough now that she could definitely get impressions of where they were, what they were seeing.

They came to the door, no longer needing to catch their breath; they had been going strategically slower while going up the steps so that by the time they reached the top, their breath was already regained.

They exchanged silent glances, and, gathering their power to them, they stood back as Makoto lifted one leg, wrapped in lean, taught muscle, kicked the old, weak door down-

Serenity screamed- her guardians didn't have the time to. Darkness flooded out of the room, wrapping around them and suffocating the blue, green, and red powers within them. Serenity's fingers dug into her temple as she strained to remain in contact with Rei, struggled to keep that thinning thread alive-

All at once, the thread snapped, and her guardians vanished from her mind.

"_No_!" She screamed, loud and sharp and full of all emotions dark and frantic. There was a crashing above her, as one of the soldiers dropped from the treetops, peeking inside, his bow bristling with a trio of sharp arrows.

"My lady?" he inquired, searching the interior of her small shelter for any danger…

"I need to go," she told him, rising to her feet and moving to storm past him- an arm blocked her way, as the bow was lowered.

"I can't allow that, my lady." He told her gently, politely, but completely unwilling to move either himself or his arm. Serenity glowered at him, although it seemed to have little, if any, affect.

"You will let me pass," she hissed. "My friends are in danger and-"

"And they would not want you endangering yourself," he told her, frowning. "Are so ungrateful, my lady, that you would risk throwing away all they are doing? For you?"

"They don't just do it for me," she snapped. "They do it for Namoris, and for the bright future that will exist once this evil is outted, regardless of my presence in it."

"Either way," he told her, clearly telling her he did not care for visions of the future or any other such mindset. "My job is to keep you here, and keep you safe. I made a promise to your husband, my lady, and I will not go back on it."

As she watched his resolve harden even further, Serenity felt herself soften towards him, only a bit- he did not mean to keep her from her friends, only meant to keep his vow to his king. Could she blame him for that? She, who had made so many vows…

And yet now, two of those vows conflicted. Her vow to protect her loved ones, her vow to never again let someone die because she stood by and did nothing, against her vow to stay safe, stay alive…

She paused.

She had said she would stay safe and alive, yes… but not that she would stay in the shelter. She licked her lips, a plan forming. The young soldier eyed her warily.

"Lady…?" He touched her lightly on the shoulder. "I need to ask you to go back inside…"

Suddenly, she turned her face up to his, and gave him a dazzling smile before she reached up with one hand, fingers delving into blonde hair that had begun to barely curl at the ends, pressing the pads of her fingers to his temple-

The darkness crept in, swift and undeniable. As he fell he heard her say, "I will not forget your loyalty to my husband. Please forgive me…" And then there was the sweet, cool darkness.

Serenity turned, knowing that all three of the other soldiers were patrolling the perimeter that had been set up. With the barest hint of power she reached out, sensed their locations… Then darted out the single window they'd left, heading for a place she'd never thought she'd go again- Wiseman's tower.

_**To Be Continued….**_

__

* * *

__

Allright, so I lied yet again- one more chapter, folks. Really, I promise this time! Ok, well, there might be an epilogue…

I'm going to be attending both Anime Expo in Long Beach, California and Otakon in Baltimore, Maryland this June and July. For AnimeExpo I'm going as Kazumi from 'Please Teacher aka Onegai Sensei.' For Otakon, I'll be going as Usagi in her wedding gown from the final act of the manga, roses and all… If anyone else is going to either of these events, I'd love to hear from you!

For the record, Serenity and Endymion's wedding was taken from a book of compiled pagan, wiccan, and druidic wedding ceremonies. Also, did you guys know that technically, a handfasting wasn't a marriage? It was, from what I read, meant as more of a temporary thing in some cultures, for whatever reason. Then again, one of my best friends was married in a handfasting ceremony last October, and their marriage certainly isn't going anywhere… So who knows?

Anyways, until next chapter, adieu!

-Amber Penglass


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**A Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

**Chapter Seventeen**

'_She says time is short, though,'_ Minako spoke to her princess, focusing on keeping the mental link strong and clear while also focusing on following her fellow Elysian infiltrator. _'We may not have time to redo the schedule, and some of them may have already seen it and go ahead and head to the Dome Room instead of checking their shifts again. She suggested we just slip by each of their rooms, and I'll cast sleeping spells-'_

Minako frowned and came to abrupt halt as the connection was suddenly and harshly severed. She winced, putting a hand to the side of her head. She looked to the woman she had been following, noting that they were outside and at the base of a tower, one of the two behind the main palace. The woman –had she ever caught her name?- stood at a doorway.

"They were all supposed to have a secret meeting up here, tonight," the woman told her. She sounded nervous, and she was shifting from foot to foot. That could, Minako supposed, be blamed on the cold…

Minako tried to reconnect with Serenity, and failed, her sudden headache growing more severe with every attempt.

"My connection…" She started to say, but stopped as a glossy look overcame the woman's eyes.

"There used to be a dark wizard who lived in this tower. Perhaps some of his dark power remains, interfering with your powers." Her voice had changed. Deeper, more serious, far more confident than she'd been behaving. Minako's suspicions were unleashed, and she took a step back, ready to fall into a fighting stance as she opened her mouth to challenge whoever was speaking through the woman-

Darkness sprang from the doorway behind the woman, swallowing her and rolling over her, crawling and crashing towards Minako like an unstoppable wave. Before she had the chance to scream, she had been enveloped in darkness.

She fought for consciousness, beating back the cloying cloak that stifled her senses. Minako swam in darkness, fighting to a surface that didn't seem to exist. Each stroke of her limbs cut not through water, or fog, or any other such swimmable substance, but seemed as if they stroked through glass. Agony seared every movement, and she wondered if it were her body that endured such torment, or merely her mind.

It came without warning, and the pain nearly drove her into insanity. A shard of –glass? Crystal? Steel?- slammed down from above, pierced her skull. Her head cleaved open like an overripe fruit, and cold fingers gripped the edges of her skull and _pried_…

So it was her mind that was under torment, some faint part of her realized- were it her body, she would be dead from such a blow. Cold, rough, clawed fingers dug into gray matter, and Minako screamed. Ground glass poured into her mouth. Minako continued to fight, thrashing and defying whatever it was that was digging through her mind, sifting through memories, discarding emotions, ignoring useless information…

What was it looking for? If she figured out what it sought, would that allow it to find it more quickly, if Minako focused on it? Or could she hide it away…?

Minako was loosing. As hard as she fought, her attacker was gaining ground- and running out of parts of her mind left to search. If her mind held what it sought, it wouldn't be long now…

'_Serenity,'_ she thought faintly. _'…help…'_

Her mind slipped into blackness, and she knew no more.

Beryl wallowed in the comforting darkness, sipping at its rich, wine-like intoxication.

_Soon,_ the dark voice Beryl had come to know and love crooned to her. _Soon, beloved queen, you shall be crowned, bestowing you with the power you need to free me…then, Beryl, lovely Beryl, we shall suffuse the whole world with my darkness…_

Beryl murmured wordless agreement, barely containing her excitement- a bare hour away, the time would come when all of Namoris would praise her as queen, a bare hour away before she would take up the Sword of Selene, the Moonblade, the Queen's Dagger, that which bore so many fancy titles but was in essence the true power of Namorisian Queens, Selene's final gift to her daughter before she had stripped her of her immortal nature…

And it would be hers.

'_It is done,'_ a voice wafted through her mind, just as dark as the blackness around her but not half as smooth or seducing. Rather it was rough, jagged, like the edges of a dark, shattered crystal. Beryl frowned, roused from the drunken state she had been lulled into. Dark eyes opened, and the tendrils of dark magic that reached to her from the cracks around the great, grand doorway before her retreated.

'_What is?'_ she demanded irritably. _'You disturb me, Wiseman- explain yourself.'_

'_Your enemies are subdued.'_

'_All of them?'_

'_The last is on her way even as we speak to rescue her…'friends.' She will soon be ensnared as well.'_

'_She?' _Beryl's suspicion was 'audible' in her mind-voice.

There was silence for a moment, then when the answer came, a shriek unlike one heard in heaven or hell rent the air.

'_Serenity lives.'_

_Hold on, guys…_ Serenity ran, hard and fast, her destination locked in her mind. As soon as she'd caught the faint, oh so faint sound of Minako's plea, she'd used every ounce of every bit of information gleaned from every lesson with Luna on magical tracking and pinpointint to lock on to Minako's location. When she found it, she suppressed a twitch of annoyance at herself- of course they would be lured to the tower. That place had been soaked with Wiseman's darkness for so long, naturally it would be his best homeground to face them on…

Serenity's belly clenched at the thought of her friends going up against Wiseman. He'd always been a powerful force. Now that she knew that he was far more than what he'd always seemed? Fear coiled in her chest, wrapping around her heart like a vice and refusing to let go.

Serenity ran.

When at last she reached the base of the tower she stopped, regained her breath, seeking the darkness for traps and sentries. Her skin crawled at what she felt and saw; blackness, like the aftermath of a furious ground fire, had sullied a large circle spreading out from the doorway. She nearly retched; she fought to stay on her feet as bile rose in her throat.

But beneath the filth, beneath the invisible smoke that clawed at her mind, there was a glimmer of gold.

Minako had been here, and fought here…

Serenity's eyes went to the doorway- she'd been dragged through that doorway, fighting with everything she had…

Renewing her determination, Serenity slipped into the denser darkness of the ground floor of the tower. With no windows to allow the early morning light to brighten her surroundings, Serenity felt even heavier the danger of her situation.

She clenched handfuls of her dirtied gown- her nightdress, her wedding dress, and now the dress she fought to keep away from her feet as she climbed the steep stairs. Eventually she stopped, knelt, and tore away a good two feet of fabric from the hem with first her teeth and then her fingers. She shredded the delicate fabric, wrapping it around her hands, between her fingers, supporting her wrists. She took her marriage cord from her hair, rebinding the long locks as secure as she could. Finished, she restarted her trek up the stairs, her goal shining in her mind.

"I'm coming," she murmured to herself, working on calming her heart rate, and gathering her power within her. Slowly, she infused every cell in her body with as much magic as they could hold, every cell, every fiber, every strand of hair.

She glowed.

Wiseman knew she was coming. She could sense his eyes, stronger the closer she got to the top.

She didn't care.

A voice like ice and fire cut through her mind, sharp with reprimand and worry, _'Serenity! What the hell are you doing?'_

'_Wiseman has my Guardians,' _she replied to her husband, keeping her voice level and calm.

'_I told you to stay with the guards!'_

'_Actually,'_ she responded, trying not to sound as sheepish as she felt, feeling her cheeks go slightly red as the corners of her lips turned upwards just a bit- with a smile or wince, she wasn't sure. _'You told me to stay alive. I plan on doing just that.'_

'_Serenity-!'_

'_Endymion, I will not be Queen knowing I sat back while those I claim to love most are about to die. How can I claim to protect and love a kingdom I hardly know when I do not even protect those I do know?_'

There was silence.

'_They are only distracting you.' _He sounded disgruntled, and she allowed herself an affectionate smile.

'_For the moment, it is working.' _She said, then added, _'I do not believe he knows that you are all alive. I believe he thinks that only we girls survived. Endymion, your element of surprise is stronger than ever, now. He thinks to distract me from Beryl's coronation and claiming of the MoonBlade, while in reality I will be distracting him from your attack. He has always been her most powerful trump card. Without him, she will fall that much more easily.'_ With this point, she knew, he could not argue. Neither brought up the looming cloud of dark evil that had been building since before she had arrived in Elysian. It was stronger than ever, but still- silent. They had long ago come to the conclusion that whatever it was, Beryl couldn't or wouldn't use it until she was coronated. Just one more reason to keep just that from ever happening…

'_I love you, Serenity.'_ Then he was gone. The hoarse sounding declaration left a thudding in her chest that did more to battle the bands of fear around her heart than anything she could have done, and she felt warmth and strength slip into her soul.

"I love you, Endymion," she whispered to herself.

She looked up as she mounted the last step, and beheld a shattered door. Beyond the doorframe, darkness swirled like a thick, putrid oil. She gazed at for a moment. Her fists clenched, her brow furrowed, and with a deep breath she dived in.

'_Fool.'_

The voice was cold, utterly devoid of humanity, and very, very dark. Serenity would have shivered, could she even move. As it was, she felt her arms frozen to her side, her legs immobile, her feet bolted to the floor…

The darkness parted before her, like a black curtain being split and drawn aside. Suspended in the room she saw beyond by a mass of black, oily webbing were four forms…

She gave a cry, and something in the back of her mind registered something akin to surprise coming from the shadow that could only be Wiseman. He had not expected her to be able to make a sound. As soon as the shout left her throat though, she felt invisible hands tighten over her neck, choking off her vocal cords and her airways.

'_You will not live to be foolish any longer, princess._' The coldness of the voice chilled her very mind. _'Die, Serenity.'_

The fingers began to tighten.

Above them, the music began to rise in tempo and fanfare. Endymion's hand tightened on his sword, and he noticed his Generals doing the same beside him.

"Not long now," he murmured. He felt surprisingly calm. He would have to be careful not to let worry for his wife distract him- they would be outnumbered, up there. Outnumbered by surprised, unprepared, untested courtiers, but still, outnumbered nonetheless. And there would be heavy military support, both inside the Dome Room and waiting without. Reinforcements would be swift to pour in from the outlying barracks, once word reached them. If word reached them, he reminded himself- the larger chunk of his forces were laying in wait to prevent just that. He would have to trust them…

Serenity choked, coughed, her eyes began to water as the oily fingers clamped around her throat, sliding around her arms and legs and torso to squeeze and constrict… It was the start of her death… She hadn't expected to be attacked with such force right away…Wiseman had always liked to talk- she'd been expecting that… Her vision began to fade, sounds disappearing into silence…

'…serenity…'

And like that, her mind was clear, her vision regained its clarity, and her lungs expanded, snapping the cords that bound her torso. The cords dissipated into smoke, and a sound like a muffled, high pitched shriek faded as the smoke did. Serenity took a few deep, long lungfuls, sensing Wiseman's scrutiny of her, sensed him steel himself, as she did herself.

When her eyes snapped open, they were flooded with silver light, light that lanced through the dark, light that spread, coating her lashes, coloring her brows, slipping into her hair and melting like wax to drip down her body, down to the tip of every finger, every toe, until she wore no clothes, only silver light.

"Release my guardians," she demanded, and ever her voice was like silver.

"You have no room to be making demands, princess," Wiseman's snarl was the only hint of emotion she'd heard from him, and as she spied the swell of dark oil bulge from the wall and lunge towards her, she clenched her fists, threw her head back and screamed a howl that shattered the bulge, as well as the cords binding her hands, feet and throat. She heard Wiseman's shriek, like the cry the smoke had given, resonate throughout the room. Her Guards, all adhered to the walls with more of the adhesive black oil, moaned.

"_I SAID RELEASE THEM___" She flung out her hands, shards of silver ice flying from her fingertips. The splinters of darkness that broke away to attack them were merely reflected. They pierced the bindings surrounding her Guardians, but they did not fall free. With a shout, Serenity flung another barrage, the silver icicles thicker and sharper this time. Another set of bindings severed; but the first set was already healing over, like a viscous wound scabbing over.

Serenity turned her rage back to Wiseman's presence, since she couldn't turn it on his physical form- the coward had yet to actually show himself.

"Come out from your shadows, you filth!" She cried into the dark room. "Come out and fight me!"

"As you wish…princess!" A tornado of wind, filled with darkness like offal, swirled around her. Serenity flung up her arms to shield her face and head. As the wind stole the breath from her lungs, she felt a gentle, urgent caress against the back of her mind, and she was reminded of her brief audience with Selene, back during her Trials… Selene was with her, in her mind, feeding her strength and determination and…words…

Serenity's lips moved, speaking without sound, without the wind that was gone from her lungs. But they were still words, and somehow they were still audible, words that were alien to her, but seemed to have an effect on the darkness. It shrieked –Wiseman shrieked- and the tornado defused, retreating into a corner like a monster's tentacles.

Serenity followed them, spreading her fingers, speaking more words, letting more light spill from her unfolding hands to chase after the darkness. The light filled the corner of the room, and with a horrible cry a dark figure was illuminated.

"You want a battle, little highness?" the voice was horrible; Serenity had been wrong about the emotionless tones being the worst thing she'd ever heard. This rage was far worse; it was a taint that penetrated her ears and left a mark on her mind and heart. She steeled herself against it, wrapping herself in more light until she was blinding to look upon. This thing couldn't be allowed to continue to exist. In it, she saw all the perversion that had festered in her kingdom. In it, she saw the true reason why her father had been corrupt to the point that he had been. In it, she saw the poverty, the hopelessness, the greed and the sin that had penetrated the lives of her people.

He would no longer be permitted to be the blight he was.

"I don't want a battle," she responded with grit teeth. "I want my friends!"

She exploded.

Light multiplied over and over again until the room was full to bursting, until there was no more room for the darkness and it, all of it, was shoved out the doors, out of the windows where they evaporated like worthless smoke. His shields spread and decimated, Wiseman hovered before her, exposed and fuming, waves of evil rolling off him.

"You are nothing!" he shrieked. "Nothing!" His hands were moving over that hideous ball of his, and it began to radiate a sinister, dark light, light that formed into sharp beams that shot at her. She brought up a shimmering shield just in time, and they shattered on its surface, falling aside to fade into more smoke. She felt something begin to unfold within him, and she shuddered; it was something perverted to a point Serenity had never imagined, and she gagged at the scent of it.

"Hold fast, Serenity!" he mocked her. "For as long as you can- I will enjoy this!"

And then he was suddenly three times his former size, and there were spears of evil all around her, and she couldn't block them all. She tried, and failed, to fling up shields as rapid as he was attacking her. She was left breathless; she couldn't breath, couldn't focus. All she could do was block, block, block… He didn't tire, he didn't slow down. In power Serenity far exceeded him, in skill they were matched, but she was still only human… He was not. He had no soul, only a void that was filled with all things dark and foul…. A void… Voids, by there very nature, longed to be filled… this void was a greedy one, would take whatever was best, whatever looked tastiest…

She stopped trying to block him. Instead, she did something he didn't expect her to do; she dropped all defenses, letting her silver skin fade to normal, warm pink flesh. She stood there, naked in the silence for only a brief moment as Wiseman overcame his shock…

Then she was flooded with his darkness, wrapping around her, choking her as it had tried to w hen she first entered. She didn't fight it. Rather, she dived in- deeper and deeper, aiming straight for that void. There were no shields around it; Wiseman reveled in it, was proud of it, proud that it sucked at any and all power around him too weak to resist. Or in Serenity's case, chose not to resist. She was sucked in, like a desperate sponge absorbing an ocean… A small sponge, trying to absorb a very, very large ocean… More than that, a living sponge that was trying to ingest an ocean that, to it, was deathly poisonous…

Darkness tried to absorb light.

"What?" Wiseman choked. "What…what is happening to me?" He gave a sickening cry. The ball fell to the ground, and shattered. Like the cracks that had spread across the surface of his ball, cracks began to spread in Wiseman, silver light spreading out from those cracks. With the light, a soft voice filled the room.

"So greedy, Wiseman…and yet you couldn't hold me…"

The light gathered and concentrated before Wiseman, before forming into Serenity's silver-clad body. She watched as her light spread in him, eradicating the darkness. Had he still been human, the light would have saved him- would have restored him. But as it was, there was nothing left of him but darkness, so in destroying the darkness in him, her light was destroying _him_.

"Now it is you who is nothing," she murmured. She held out a hand, and a bubble faded into existence around Wiseman.

"You are a poison," she told him. "You will no longer be allowed to infect any more lives, any more kingdoms, any more families."

"I will see you in hell!" He promised, even as bits of him began to crumble away, shatter when they met the bottom of the bubble.

"No," she said, soft and gentle. "Hell is too good for you."

And, just like she had not so long ago in a tavern in Elysian, she reached out a hand, and began to tear him apart, atom by atom, molecule by molecule, until there was nothing left in the bubble but dust… Then she tore nucleas from protons, until not even dust was left.

Wiseman was not dead, for he had never lived. But he had ceased to exist.

The bubble popped, the remnants of the black oil faded into a whispy mist, the four bodies adhered to the wall fell, one by one, to the ground. The silver light faded. Serenity closed her eyes, breathed a deep breath as her Guardians groaned into wakefulness.

"Serenity?"

"I am fine, Rei. Are you all alright?"

"We're…we're fine, highness," Ami's voice was woozy, but her words were lucid.

"Serenity…" Makoto's voice trailed of.

"He's gone," she told them.

"We can tell that…" Minako murmured; Serenity felt her surprise at how utterly and completely gone Wiseman was, as if he'd never existed.

"Are you all right?" Rei's hand was on her shoulder, and Serenity realized, belatedly, that she was utterly stark naked. All that remained was her marriage cord, in her hair. Curious, that it had survived…

"I will be soon enough," she said, quietly. "But we're not done yet. Minako." She turned, unabashed at her nakedness, to look at her blonde second in command. "You can mimic mind voices, can you not? As part of your espionage training?"

Minako nodded, slowly. "Yes…"

"Then I need you to send a message to my sister."

'_It is done, highness.'_ Wiseman's voice were like a balm to her soul when they at last came. Beryl, pacing in the rear antechamber to the Dome Room, stopped her pacing, her expression stunned.

'_Truly?'_ She responded.

'_Truly.'_ She nearly liked him then, oily magician that he was. Her head went back, cascade of auburn-red curls spilling down her back, over the folds of the rich velvet gown like spilt blood, and laughter burst from her throat.

"My sister is dead!" She cackled, spinning around in the middle of the exquisite room with glee, arms spread wide. "Serenity is dead! Casamir is dead! My sister is dead!'

She did not notice that Wiseman did not reply. She did notice, however, when the musical fanfare from outside the room, coming from the Dome Room, began. A moment later the Steward knocked, then entered, bowing low, his forehead nearly scraping the floor.

"My glorious lady," he addressed her. "Please prepare yourself; your coronation is about to begin."

Beryl laughed even louder.

"Almost time," Endymion murmured. Kunzite, beside him, tightened his grip on his sword. Endymion did the same out of reflex. The music was growing louder. A moment later, cheers could be heard; Beryl had entered the Dome Room. Any moment, she would reach her throne. She would sit, the priests and the priestess would come out, bearing the Namoris Crown, Signet, and Scepter. Then Beryl would be crowned…

They heard chanting. Endymion saw it in his mind; that gold and silver crown, etched with moons and set with diamonds, would be lowering down to that head of red, red curls…

The chanting halted, and then suddenly there was more cheering than ever. Then Beryl's voice rose over it all, "I am you Queen! Love me! Worship me! Namoris is mine, now and forever- and the world will soon join it! Who will follow me?"

The audience went insane, shouted devotions of loyalty mingled with desperation and fanatic obsession.

"Then let the feasting begin!" And she laughed, a long, loud, obnoxious, insane laugh that sent shivers down Endymion's spine.

"Any moment…" They could't have been more still.

Then the platforms, holding soldiers rather than laden tables, began to rise.

Beryl reveled, wallowed, bathed and soaked in the adoring worship of her people. They were going mad with love for her; she could smell it, taste it, and it was as an intoxicating wine to her. She flung her head back and again laughed long and deep, feeling Metallia, below and a ways away, waiting anxiously. She could wait, Beryl decided. This was her moment, and she would share it with no one. Metallia could wait while Beryl enjoyed her victory, savored her ball. Then she would claim the Moonblade in a private communion with Selene, and then, and only then, would she deign to release Metallia.

Beryl relaxed into her chair, and waited as two serving youths carried up a table just for her. Others stood ready and waiting to lay dishes of such succulence and perfection before her. She smiled, perfectly content to watching her new subjects enjoy themselves. The tables had begun to rise from beneath the ballroom floor. Such a clever arrangement…

But then there was a frown on her face- it wasn't servants or tables that she saw perched on the circular platforms, but rather-

"_Now_!" there was a shout from among the intruders, and at once shouts and cries and clashes of swords and the horrible sound of steel through flesh and organs penetrated the room.

For the briefest of moments, Beryl sat, dumbstruck, watching her people fall before her…

"No!" She screeched, leaping to her feet, black magic forming around her clenched fists. She flung balls of black fire randomly, not caring who she hit; friend or foe. "Call the guards!" She shrieked. "Reinforcements! Call them, call them!"

"Majesty," the Steward, behind her throne, whimpered. "They…they've all be slaughtered, majesty… Majesty, there…there are no reinforcements-" He was dead before his sentence had barely left his lips. He fell back, eyes wide and unseeing, a smoldering hole in his chest where Beryl's enflamed fist had punched through. With a hideous cry, Beryl leaped down from the dais that held her throne. Black lightning was

laid around her like a whip, slicing through flesh, armor and weapons alike. Her fury was palpable, and both enemies and allies parted before her. Despite her explosive anger, the damage she inflicted, while severe, wasn't as severe as she would have liked. Rage filled her, and she redoubled her efforts to lay waste to her enemies. Frustration filled her as her lightning crackled with power, but little control; all she could do was fling it about aimlessly. And so she did, over and over, rapidly as she could, taking down as many as she could…

But it wasn't nearly enough. Most of her enemies were somewhat magically gifted, enough to shield themselves from her lashes. In time, the only bodies falling were those of her minions. Before her, one of the remaining contingents of guards stood in a loose circle around her, defending her not out of loyalty but out of fear of the black spear that had flung from her hands to skewer the one guard who had switched loyalties.

Then she spotted him.

"Endymion!" She bellowed, loud and harsh, flinging her vile voice across the Dome Room, catching the ear of the tall, raven haired man as he slid his blade out of one of her former nobles. He met her gaze from across the room, and his expression hardened even further.

"Beryl," he said, and he knew that even across the distance she had heard him say her name. With a snarl she leapt, propelling herself up and over the battle to land before him in a flurry of hair and cloth and dark smoke.

"Die," she hissed, and in her hand the black smoke curled and hardened into a blade that crackled with dark lightning. "And rot for all eternity!" She lunged, he side stepped as she barreled on past him.

"I don't intend to do any rotting any time soon," he told her coldly, bringing his sword down and around to follow her as she ran past him. Luck had her glance at just the right time, and she missed having her ear severed from her head by hair's breadth. With a snarl she came again, slashing and hacking, dark energy crackling around her and sucking the life from the air around them. Endymion was finding it hard to breathe…

Their swords met with an unearthly clang. She bore down on him with surprising strength, and he grit his teeth as he stared into her snarling face.

"And I don't intend to give you a choice!" She bit back, pulling back to slam down on him again- but he twisted away, giving her the briefest opening at his back. Had she been a more skilled swordswoman, she could have run him through from behind. As it was, she missed, and he got away with only a scratch on his left shoulderblade.

"Ah, but see the choice really isn't up to me," he responded, grim despite the irony that twisted his voice. He advanced, using her inexperience against her and using tricks that came with time, not lessons; he jabbed, he hacked, he swung at her when she was diving a different direction, only to change the vector of his swing mid-strike, catching her unawares… When she howled, gripping her bleeding sword arm, he allowed himself a twisted smile.

"You see," he said, almost viciously. "My wife would have my head if I left her before our wedding night." More than the deep gash to her upper arm, his words enraged her. Beryl did not have to ask who the wife was. She went insane, shrieking and flinging herself towards him, pure adrenaline the only thing giving her the speed with which she managed to keep Endymion on his toes.

She became a blur, but thankfully a rather uncoordinated one. Endymion watched her frenzy, and waited…

And in a moment the window came, and with a swift, silent apology to his wife for what he was about to do, he took ahold of a handful of Beryl's hair, pulled her towards him, and sank steel in between her ribs, slicing her heart in half and piercing a lung. She gasped, and froze in his grip. His hand was at the back of her head, fisted in her hair. He felt blood from her scalp cake in her hair and warm his hand. She stared up at him; below her gaze, he spied his hand gripping the sword that went in her left side and out her right.

"No…" she bubbled, blood dribbling from between already red lips.

"Unfortunately, yes," he responded, and let go of her hair, letting her slide off his sword and fall to the ground with a wet, limp plop. The crown of silver and gold that until now had stayed put on her head as if adhered there, tumbled from her brow to clatter noisily to the marble floor. As if the sound had broken a spell, there was a sudden flood of cheering and cries shouted upwards. The sound of victory enveloped him, as he stared mutely down at his wife's silent body. He barely acknowledged the slaps on his back, the hands gripping his biceps in congratulations…

"Is it over?" He asked when he sensed the calm, controlled presence of Kunzite before him. Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jadeite joined him, flanking their king.

"I believe so," Kunzite responded. "Those left alive have surrendered- they saw their queen fall, and laid down their swords. They had no love for her."

"Send a group to patrol the grounds. Set up sentry posts. We don't want anyone escaping to start a rebellion." At his words, Nephlite gave a small bow, turned, and left to do just as he'd said. "Zoicite, see to the wounded. Send somehow to the palace healing ward, see if any there will be willing to swear allegiance to Serenity this very night. Once they do, have them help you."

"Jadeite," he glanced to the blonde as Zoicite left. "I want you to oversee making sure those that surrendered are properly locked up, same with any caught escaping or hiding. Keep those that fight separate from those who don't. They'll be released once they are questioned about their new loyalties and pledge to Serenity."

"I doubt any of them will put up much of a fight on that subject," Kunzite said with a small smile. Endymion returned it.

"I agree, but still…" He looked after Jadeite's retreating form, then, still not looking towards Kunzite he said, "Come help me find my wife?"

"Of course."

But as they turned towards the exit, they came up short, both blinking in momentary surprise.

It had been convenient that the tower in which she'd battled so fiercely was the same that housed an entire room of cast-off royal clothing. She was swathed in a simple, flowing gown of palest blue, silver wires twining swirling patterns around her bust and over her shoulders, letting the rest of the gauzy fabric fall free around her exhausted form.

"Serenity…" Endymion's voice seemed to break the white-haired woman out of her stunned reverie, and glassy eyes broke away from the sight of the carnage that lay before her, meeting his. He saw her suppress a shudder as she forced herself to walk, calmly, to sand before him. Her eyes stayed locked on him, away from the body of her sister that lay a ways away. Kunzite summoned a pair of soldiers from one of their allied kingdoms, and gave them murmured instructions. A moment later, and Beryl's body had been dragged from sight. Serenity visibly relaxed, but the anguish was still visible behind eyes that were now veiled with control and determination.

"Wiseman?" Endymion asked.

"Destroyed," she responded. There was something different in her voice, now, something that nearly broke his heart. A piece of the child-like, innocent woman he'd known and come to love had been crumbled, replaced with something stronger. Darker, perhaps, but stronger. And, he admitted, she would need that strength…

He knew why she was trying to appear so strong, so unaffected; she knew that many of her people still stood in this room, watching her, evaluating her. She didn't want to appear weak…

He didn't care.

He took her in his arms, and she clutched him. She didn't cry; she held back her tears, fighting them with all she had until she began to win. He held her until the stiffness was gone from her shoulders, until the confusion and the doubt had left her. She pulled away with only the barest sniffle, and gave him a weak smile.

"Is everyone…?"

"Our casualties were minimal," he told her quietly. "No less regrettable, but still… It could have been far worse, Serenity." He took her chin in her hands and tilted her face up to his. "We won."

"Renity." They looked to where Rei stood beside them, holding something in her hands. With an almost sardonic smile she held it out. "Your Majesty."

It was Beryl's crown- Serenity's crown, now. Slowly she reached out, brushed her fingers against it to take hold of it-

The scream that pierced her mind was so intense, so desperate and so twisted, Serenity didn't even have a chance to gasp before her mind was overwhelmed, and she fell, limp, into Endymion's arms.

'_Beryl…my foolish, sweet Beryl…what a silly child…you useless thing…you nothing of a servant…fool…Beryl… Beryl the fool…'_ the laughter was a mocking, twisting knife in Beryl's consciousness, what little she had. The dark vines slithered across the stone ground, across the sitting room to where her body lay on a rich, plush couch- what would have been the last comfortable thing she would have laid upon, although she would not have known it… And yet she knew it. Those slithering vines came closer, creeping up the legs of the couch to twine around her limbs, crawling towards the wounds in her sides….

They slipped inside her, forcing the wounds open even further as they crawled their way through congealed blood and torn flesh. The pain was indescribable, but Beryl could not scream, could not move. All she could think, beyond the pain, was how had Metallia gotten free…?

No, not free…but her influence had gotten strong, stronger than Beryl had ever imaged, so the point that now, even still confined, she reached beyond the veils that separated her prison from this world to touch Beryl's remnants, and stroke back into them some perverted semblance of life… Beryl's thoughts were not truly Beryl, but rather an echo of what had once been a very dark essence indeed.

The vines melted around her heart, keeping the two severed halves held together with a crude network resembling black wax and oil. Similarly, a congealed mass of the stuff stopped up the hole in her lung like a wax stopper to a wine bottle. Strings of the stuff wrapped around her lungs, adhering to the surface of the twin sacks of air.

Then, after a moment of silence, the black substance began to breathe for her, pump her heart for her, and when she at last drew a shaky breath of unlife, her eyes opened.

Metallia smiled.

She was unconscious only for a moment, helping to regain her own balance before even the full brunt her weight had fallen on Endymion.

"Serenity?" Alarm and concern were heavy in Ami's voice, as well as in the expressions of her husband and other guardians, Kunzite included.

"The…the crown…" Serenity stared at where it had clattered to the floor a second time. "I've never…never heard of this… A connection…" She pushed away from their support, kneeling before the crown, hands poised to take hold of it again.

"Serenity, don't, whatever it is-"

"It means me no harm," Serenity cut her off, and grabbed the crown.

This time the scream wasn't nearly so harsh, but it was still painful. Serenity moaned. Blood trickled from her left hear, a wound from a pain only she could hear. She pushed through the screams, through the odd sort of sentience that inhabited the crown, followed it to the connection, the source of the pain-

"_No_!" The scream that burst from her lips matched the scream of the crown. She was up and running before anyone realized she'd opened her eyes.

"Serenity!" She didn't know who'd called her name- probably all of them. But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop…

"We were wrong!" She cried. "That darkness…it didn't need Beryl!" She felt their shock, but still didn't slow. If anything, she ran faster, her goal shining in her mind; that secret room, that room barred to any but the Queen of Namoris, descendant of Selene…

But that was her now, wasn't it? Bracing herself, Serenity raised the crown she hadn't realized she still held, and set it firmly on her brow….

But no scream came. Rather, there was a chatter of excited, determined voices, voices that whispered encouragement, offering to help…

Serenity felt, within her, the Silver Crystal awaken. The odd sort of sentience that the Crystal housed perked, raised its proverbial head to sniff at the similar entity that resided in the crown. Crown and Crystal examined one another, agreed on something, and with a brilliant flash that existed only in Serenity's mind…

She couldn't explain it. She never would be able to explain it. Something she'd never known was alive in the first place suddenly awoke, eager and waiting to do her bidding.

The palace became a living, breathing entity around her, and her key into its mind was the crown that sat upon her brow, the crown that had laid dormant upon many a queen's head for thousands of years.

…_howcanwehelp…_

It wasn't a question in words, or even thoughts or emotions. It was just…a question.

_Get me to the Moon Room._

And she was there. The cries of Endymion and her guardians, who had been chasing her and had shouted out when she'd suddenly vanished, were abruptly cut off. She stood, staring and struck momentarily dumb, at the massive door before her. It was slightly ajar, and a foul odor, like something once living and beautiful rotting, was seeping from the crack. She ignored it, ignored the bizarre turn of events that had just informed her that her crown and her castle were indeed _alive_, and squared her shoulders.

She stepped to the doorway, reached out her hand, caressed the polished wood and metal, soothed the wounds that had been inflicted by the forced entry. They had tried to keep her out, the brave doors of mortal materials, they had tried… They let her in gladly, seeing the crown on her brow and the true ownership of it in her heart.

The 'smell' was even worse on the interior. The walls crawled with vile images of death and decay, reflecting the heart of the creature that stood, holding aloft a glimmering blade of crystal and stone.

At Serenity's entrance, the walls tried to change- glimpses of gold and silver, brilliant white clouds and marble pillars peeked between the harsh strokes of blackness and blood.

"So you came." The voice that came from Beryl's lips wasn't her voice at all, but something darker, more guttural, and yet oh so alluring…

Serenity resisted, steeling herself against the rot-sweet tones.

"Sister dear, you came…how sweet."

"My sister is dead." Serenity ground out, fists clenched. Silver had begun to swirl into her irises like molten metal in cool blue water.

There were no more words, no more sinister voices. A blade of silver light flashed into existence in Serenity's hands, fueled by her will, by the crown on her head, the Crystal in her heart… She leaped with a cry, and Metallia brought the Moonblade up to parry the blow, sweeping Serenity's blade aside like it was a toothpick. Serenity had only a moment to feel and then smother her surprise, then she was whirling again, lunging again, crying out again as, again, she was swept aside.

Metallia laughed.

"So foolish, you daughters two…" Her smile was wicked, and her eyes gleamed black. Serenity felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach at the reference to her dead sister. "It is not a vain phantom you face now, little queen…" The wicked smile widened. "You face me."

"I take it 'me' is supposed to strike fear into my heart?" Serenity drawled, an unknown source of sarcasm spilling into her mouth. She dived again, this time to the side, not straight for Metallia. Metallia expected it; she knew Serenity, she _knew_ her. Serenity understood this, suddenly- it was why Beryl had done what she had done, why she had taken Beryl's body and not some random carcass. There certainly had been a decent variety after the miniature massacre in the Dome Room. She knew it would unnerve Serenity, and as much as she hated to admit it, the sight of her sister's countenance set snakes of nervous self-questioning roiling in her belly.

So Serenity changed who she was, just for a moment, imagining she was someone else, someone who wasn't bold and stupid enough to lunge straight for the enemy. She pretended she was Ami, cautious and calculating, circling and evaluating before striking…

When the opening presented itself, Serenity leaped on it, and for a moment Metallia was on the defense, backing up hastily as she brought the Moonblade up again and again, blocking Serenity's furious volley of blows.

Then, without really registering what exactly had happened, Serenity was flying back, pain exploding in her jaw. Beryl must have punched her, she realized, with a power behind that blow that had sent her skittering across the room. She came to stop, blinked, tried to focus bleary eyes…she'd hit her head when she'd landed…the pain in her skull was nearly unbearable, and the nausea she caused herself by trying to pull herself to her feet was indescribable…

A concussion, she knew- she'd had her share of minor ones throughout the war, but none like this…

Then there was a hand in her hair, pulling her upright, and the movement made her head spin and bile rise in her throat. She couldn't focus, her hearing was muffled…

But one thing was suddenly and strikingly clear; Beryl's twisted face was before hers, Metallia's evil shining out of her eyes, and her other hand was clamping down over her face… Smoke, black and oily, was suddenly shoved down her throat, up her nostrils, wriggling around her eyeballs to creep into her skull, stretching her ear canals…

She couldn't stop it.

There was no trying to stop it- there was simply no way, no way…

Serenity screamed, and screamed, and screamed… She punched and kicked and screamed all she could, knowing somehow, instinctively, what Metallia was doing; a living body was far, far better than a dead one.

Horror unlike anything Serenity could have possibly known to have existed washed over her. Metallia was abandoning Beryl's body, and attempting to possess Serenity's…

"No!" She cried, the loud sound reverberating in her own skull and making her migrain even worse, but she ignored it, reaching up to claw at Beryl/Metallia's face. "Never…"

"You have no choice," Metallia hissed, though now her voice sounded strained; Serenity had powerful defenses, and as Metallia came up against each of them, both of them were weakened… The Crown, the Crystal, Serenity's own will… But that will was weakening. Metallia's presence suffused the very air with fear, absorbing hope and optimism and twisting it into perversion.

Serenity shut down everything her physical body could spare, staying barely alive as she pulled on every ounce of that incredible power that only a month ago had threatened to kill her when it had begun to multiply dangerously fast. Where had it gone?

Serenity took that gathered power, and _shoved_…

Metallia's hold on her mind and body fell away, like tentacles of a monster shocked by too much electricity. Her hands visibly burnt, Metallia had trouble gripping the Moonblade- the mortal body she was possessing had its limitations, even if she did not. To remedy the problem, vines of black ichor shot out of Beryl's upper arm, wrapping down and around the fix the blade in her grip, wrapping over and over again until there was nothing visible of forearm, hand, or hilt-

It happened fast, but not faster than Serenity, her mind pumped full of power that blocked pain and nausea, lunged forward with a cry. Metallia barely stumbled aside in time, and she hissed as a deep gash in her arm gushed not blood, but the oily substance that had filled Beryl's lungs and wrapped around her heart. But just as quickly as the flesh had been split, that viscous oil glued the separated skin together.

Serenity cursed, and slashed again, advancing mercilessly, aware that the power-adrenaline rush she was on would fade any moment… She was relentless; she had traded Ami's mindset for Makoto's. Use pure strength, mixed with experience, and serve very, very well chilled.

She got careless. Left an opening. Metallia took that opening, sweeping in with a snarl to slash at Serenity's side. With a gasp, Serenity fell away, half stumbling half leaping back, her free hand gripping the wound that bled freely. The Moonblade had caught her between the ribs. With no bone to stop the blow, it was deep indeed…

Metallia laughed as Serenity's blood soaked down her side, turning her pale gown dark. Adrenaline seeped from her just as suddenly as the blood was doing, and with the absense of the two, her migrain and dizziness returned, double.

"Poor little princess," Metallia simpered, circling her, enjoying this moment. Serenity didn't have the strength to be offended; she was desperate just to stay standing… How had things gone so wrong? So horribly wrong… They'd known the gathering shadow was bad, but they'd had no idea…no idea what evil Beryl had been awakening, all this time…

"Do you give up, yet?"

"Never…" Serenity gasped, her vision swimming. She didn't have long… the entire left side of her dress was heavy with thick, warm, wet blood…

"Never say never," Metallia hissed. "Didn't mother ever teach you that?"

So much blood…

"Oh, I'd forgotten… Your mother was whore, a forgotten nobody from one of those Selenist temples, lost in your pitiful mountains. Selene's last descendents they say, lived in those temples." She spat in Serenity's general direction. "Selene can rot in hell- she is no more a goddess than I am."

Serenity's hand, she realized faintly, seemed to be helping stop the flow of red. Funny, hands never did anything before…not enough absorption, not enough pressure…

"Your lovely sister told me all about it, you know, the only reason for your existence- your father was power hungry. Never before had a King been centerstage; always the queens. He killed his mother, and his sister, the last supposed descendants of Selene." The mockery in her voice knew no limit. "He took a wife. The priests were angry; the throne had never been empty of a Selene-descendant, ever. Daddy dearest compromised. He found your mother."

"Stop," Serenity gasped. "Stop talking…" Something wasn't making sense in her confused mind, and it wasn't Metallia's words; they said nothing Serenity had not known her whole life.

Metallia laughed. "He raped her. Raped her, the whore. And you want to be Queen? You, the daughter of a slut? You are nothing."

"Shut up," Serenity murmured. It was clicking, becoming clear…

Then, all at once, amid Metallia's mocking laughter, Serenity figured it out.

The bleeding hadn't just stopped.

The blood was disappearing.

Her side didn't hurt anymore.

Her head wounds remained, but the gash in her side… she slipped a hand inside the still slightly bloody tear in her dress, and found her skin to be smooth and whole.

Metallia was looking, too, now, and for a moment Serenity saw something she never would have thought to see on her nemesis's face; confusion.

"But…you are too weak to heal a wound like that…how…"

"The sword," Serenity whispered to herself, her gaze fixated on the blade that was glued so perversely to Metallia's grip, looking at how Metallia was practically absorbing the weapon, had merged herself with it…

Before Metallia could act, Serenity was sprinting across the distance that separated them. Metallia did just as she expected her to, once she registered what Serenity was doing; she raised the Moonblade, ready to skewer the oncoming rush-

Serenity braced herself, and ran straight into the blade, gasping as steel sank into her bell, jutting out of her back, just barely missing her spine, with a spray of blood and bile. Serenity coughed, spraying spittle and more blood. Red coated her lips as she smiled ruefully.

"Check," she said hoarsely, her voice possessing a very wet sound. Then she closed her eyes and focused entirely inward.

'_Please,'_ she called out, silently to all but four women and one man. Blue, red, green, topaz and gold, they glowed in her mind, each with a seed of silver held within them. Instantly, they responded, concern and love and strength flooding to her from them all. 'Please,' she called. 'I need it back…all of it…'

'_It will kill you!'_ Endymion cried back, frustration coloring his mind voice.

'_Please…I don't have much time…'_

'_Do it,'_ Rei said, her voice harsh and grim.

Each of them located that seed of silver, and somehow –none of them were quite sure- the power made its way to Serenity through their link. The power that came from her husband came through strongest and quickest of all. They filled her to the brim, filled her with her own light until she could hold no more. Faintly, she could hear Metallia screaming as silver light shone between her closed eye lids, as it seeped from her mouth and ears and illuminated the bloody fingertips that gripped Metallia's sword arm.

Even when Serenity could hold on more, she kept it coming, until the pressure was nearly unbearable, until the power was so stuffed within her it was ready to explode into the nearest welcoming outlet… Serenity gave the power a gentle nudge towards one such outlet…

Metallia screamed. The black goo that had solidified around her arm and around the sword cracked, light piercing out through the cracks. The light fought its way out, widening the cracks until the blackness shattered like glass. Metallia tried to release the sword, but Serenity's grip was fierce, and she held it in place. Her power flooded into Metallia, through the link she herself had created when she'd tried to forge Beryl's arm into the sword. The silver power was unstoppable; it came into a mind of its own, a fierce beast that was relentless and merciless. It found the core, it shredded at it, slashed and swallowed it, suffocating and smothering.

Serenity helped, tearing at what was the core of Metallia with her mind, shredding atom from atom, power from power. Whereas with Wiseman all Serenity had had to do was fill him and thus negate his existence, Serenity was using the gateway that was the sword and its unwilling and unnatural connection with Metallia to send a spear straight into her true heart…

Then Serenity was back in her own body, opening her own –still bleary- eyes. Beryl's body was crumbling to dust, the deactivated cells unable to hold their structure under such torment. Up from Beryl's dead eyes, Metallia's fading evil glared.

"This is not over…" the voice was whispy and hollow, coming from a throat whose lips did not move. "Never over…evil is everywhere… I am everywhere…"

And then Beryl was nothing but dust, and the massive room around Serenity at last won its battle, and settled into the image of a huge white gazebo with marble pillars, situated amid a colossal rose garden.

Metallia was gone.

Somewhere behind her, the great doors swung open. Footsteps clattered across the marble floor of the illusionary gazebo. Muffled voices called out to her, but Serenity didn't hear any of them. She focused downward, on the beautiful, sparkling crystal hilt attached to the stone and crystal blade that pierced her belly. There was very little blood… Dizzy beyond pain, beyond mortal grasps of physical sensations, she gripped the hilt and pulled it out with a faint wet squelch.

There was someone beside her as she fell, someone catching her as her knees grazed the ground, someone cradling her head in their shoulder as she closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face. The someone kissed her brow, and she felt warm moisture on her eyebrows and eyelids. Wetness trickled down to the corners of her mouth, and she tasted salt. A hand, big and warm, closed over one of hers, and she noted faintly that she had a death grip on the Moonblade.

"Why? You stupid, moronic girl…stupid…" Rei. Somewhere in her mind, she found the name for the voice.

"She did what she had to." Ami. Yes, that was Ami talking. Why did her vshe sound so…void?

"She threw away everything we spent the last months winning for her!" Makoto. She was hitting something…the floor?

"No." Minako. Blonde hair, blue eyes… "She made sure that what we fought to win wouldn't be destroyed by something we didn't pay enough attention to."

"Shut up, all of you, you speak as if she's dead." Endymion. She couldn't ever forget that voice. She felt herself lifted, cradled gently… Still she gripped the sword, wouldn't let go, even as hands tried to take it.

"So stubborn," she heard Rei mutter, and the hands retreated.

Serenity began to feel it; the wound in her belly was healing, from the inside out. It was taking much longer than the gash. It didn't surprise her – it was a much more serious wound. But it was healing. But with the healing came a measure of returned clarity, and the pain was enough to rouse her voice. She moaned, pitiful and weak. Her head still spun, and sickness still stirred in her gut at the shortest movement.

"My head…" she whimpered.

"She's…"

"She's alive." Endymion knelt once more, laying her down in the soft grass that was outside the gazebo pillars.

"She has a concussion," Ami added, and Serenity peeked open one eye to see the blue haired healer bring her hand down over her eyes. At once a cool sensation slipped in behind her eyes, soothing her rattled skull and bruised brain. "It's bad- nothing even I can fix here. Nature will have to take its course, and take its time…" Her voice wasn't void anymore. "But she'll be fine."

There was a cheer. Serenity cracked a smile, opening her eyes again. This time, the light didn't hurt.

"Sorry to worry you all," she said, her voice hoarse. She raised her hand, looking at the Moonblade, the sword only the true Queen of Namoris could wield to its fullest.

"But how…" At Makoto's inquiry, Serenity reached down and swept aside the torn flaps of fabric of her dress, revealing the pink, ropy scar that slashed across her belly. Even as they watched, the pinkness faded and shrank, until only a small white line was visible.

"The sword shall not harm its queen," Serenity whispered, almost as if quoting. She gave a sheepish grin. "I'm not quite sure how or why…it might just be in this room… A test to make sure I'm the real thing, maybe…"

"I don't make a habit of questioning good fortune," Endymion said roughly, and she looked up at him for the first time with a fluttering heart, to see that his eyes were bloodshot and wet. He looked at shining eyes for only a moment before gathering her up and embracing her tightly, as if to never let go.

"If you ever terrify me like that again…" his words were whispered, low and hoarse for only her to hear.

"I won't," she said, eyes filling with liquid as she smiled. "I vow it."

**The End.**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Oh. My. Gosh.

I can't believe it… the last chapter…

Well, sorta; there's a brief epilogue coming, but that's about it. For the most part, folks, this is it.

Now starts the real fun; digging my fingers into the revision for publication. I have so many things already that I need/want to change. Honestly, a lot of the new one won't at all resemble this one, save for overall concept.

Everybody keep an eye out for the sequel about Minako! It will be a lot shorter, but still fun. Thank you everyone for reviewing and sticking with me! A lot of you have been with this fic from the start. Thank you all!

-Amber Penglass


	18. Epilogue

_**Vow of Serenity**_

_Amber Penglass_

----------------------------

**Epilogue**

'_My names are numerous, the reasons for each just as numerous. I am child, adult, commander, mage, wife, queen, friend, warrior, mother. I am Serenity, and I am so much more than I once was. I look back and see a girl-child, frightened and nervous about something so simple as setting up tables for her sister's ball. A sister that, two years later, that girl-child would slay to save a kingdom- nay, several kingdoms._

_Blood is on my hands. I am not pure like they say. No one who has taken the lives I have, seen the sights I've seen, done the things I've done, can be called 'pure.' And yet that single word is added to the long list of my names._

'_Your vision,' my husband tells me. It is my vision, my friends say, that is pure. It is not pure, I think, only simple- a world where people have bread for their table, a source of income to provide for families, a confidence that their rights will be upheld to those to whom their livelihood is entrusted. Is that purity? If it is, then surely purity is something everyone strives for._

_I made that assumption during the first year of my reign, and I struggled for it until I realized that the lords and ladies of the Old Court_ _would not be won over by 'pure' visions of a fair and just society. So sad. I honestly hoped they would understand, that they would see that I only wanted happiness for everyone, including them. When the last of them had been done away with after the rebellion had been snuffed out, I cried for them, even as they spat at me before they'd swung. I cried for the ones who would have seen my vision shattered. Is that purity? If so, then purity is a pain well concealed with pretty words and praising ballads. But it is a pain I bear gladly, that most of the time I hardly notice._

_I am happy, I've realized. I once thought it was not possible for me. But here I am- Queen of the people that I love, wife to a man I cherish, friend to those to whom I am devoted, mother to a child who is as of yet still innocent as she grows in me. It has been five years since the rebellion was crushed, seven years since the old Namorisian royal line was brought to an end._

_But the story is far from over, and I only pray that my 'pure' vision will be able to see the last chapter close as happily as mine has.'_

"Are you reading my _diary_?" The shriek came from the same voice responsible for the eloquent inner monologue Minako had been reading, and now guiltily slammed shut and shoved into a heavy drawer. The blond whirled, full sleeves of her ivory blouse billowing as innocent blue eyes met those of her friend and Queen.

"Of course not, Serenity," she replied smoothly.

"Uh-huh." Serenity strode into the room, quite a feat considering the definite waddle her gait had taken on lately. The sight of her friend's swelling belly made Minako smile, despite her precarious situation. "What are you laughing at?" The silver-haired monarch snipped, only making Minako's smile widen as Serenity moved past her to yank the drawer open and snatch out the slim leather bound volume and clutch to her swollen bosom protectively.

"Motherhood becomes you, Renity," Minako told her, still grinning. Serenity snorted.

"Like a horse's tack fits me, sure," she retorted, grumbling. But there was a smile in her voice as one hand moved from the book to her belly. "She's kicking a lot…"

"Ami says your time is soon."

"Hopefully not too soon," Serenity said with a wince. "So not looking forward to the pain and the blood and the ick…"

"Fear of blood and pain, from our legendary White WarMage?" Minako raised an amused eyebrow. Serenity shot her a warning glance accompanied by another snort.

"That, and I refuse to be bedridden for your wedding," Serenity informed her sternly, sweeping past her guardian to set her book down by the two insanely plushy chairs situated on either side of a tall, vaulted window.

Minako's cheery, amused demeanor faltered for a moment. She watched to see if Serenity had noticed, but it seemed she hadn't. For a moment she contemplated letting it stay that way, contemplated forgetting the original reason she had come here intending to meet up with her friend and queen.

"What's wrong, Mina?" The soft inquiry came before Serenity had even turned away from the window, and with a jolt in the pit of her stomach Minako realized she hadn't managed to hide her underlying mood after all. Serenity came away from the window, taking one of Minako's hands in hers. "Tell me."

And so she told her.

"I am not second guessing my decision to marry Kunzite," Minako said, clearing that up first off with a determined gleam in her eye. "But…" the gleam softened. "Recently, seeing this new kingdom come together, seeing what a difference a monarch can make… Serenity, I know my past has been kept somewhat under the table. Not discussed, not brought up. I am not ashamed of my exile. But lately…" She blew blonde bangs from her eyes. "But lately, Serenity, I have begun to feel ashamed that I gave into it, ashamed that I have been so content all these years to let imposters reign over people that are, by all rightful laws, mine to protect, just as you have risen to protect the people of Namoris."

Serenity nodded, gripping Minako's hands in her own tightly.

"It is not your fault, Minako. You were a child when your parents were usurped- you were lucky your bodyguards and maid managed to get you out of the kingdom and were fortunate enough to be granted asylum at one of Elysian's temples." It had been at one of those temples where, eventually, Minako had met Rei, sister-in-law to Elysian's young king, Endymion, now husband to Serenity herself. It was a tangled web of coincidences and politics that had brought together the unlikely band of five women who now consisted of Serenity herself and her highest guardians and consults.

"The political climate in Lushavan, Serenity, it is…" she sighed, looking away from Serenity's concerned cerulean gaze. "I had always avoided news of my home, but when the allied themselves with us to overcome Beryl, I didn't have a choice anymore- I had to look at it again. I…I've been watching, Serenity, and things there…"

Serenity nodded in understanding. The hounding of the Lushavan ambassador for funds, well endowed brides for floundering Lushavan lords, favors and treaties to aid the bankrupt kingdom came nearly weekly.

"You cannot blame yourself." Serenity told her sternly. "You were not there-"

"Exactly." Minako met Serenity's stare once again, and a dropping sensation gripped Serenity's insides as she knew, all at once, what her friend was thinking of.

"You are needed here."

"Is that the queen talking, or my friend?"

Serenity hesitated, then with a frustrated pout she replied, "Both!"

Their conversation was abruptly cut short as a loud knocking at the large double doors echoed within the expansive chamber. A moment later a blue-haired head peeked inside, the face beneath the cobalt fringes lighting with satisfaction when she spied Serenity.

"There you are!" The lithe body followed the head, carrying a bulging sack. "I didn't come all the way down from the mountain villages in the middle of sick season just to tend to the future princess, you know- I can to see her mother, as well! Are you avoiding me, Serenity?"

"No, just your vile potions," came the dry drawl from behind Ami. Ami turned as Serenity and Minako strained to look around her.

"Makoto!" The queen flounced past her blonde and blue haired friends to embrace the brunette. "We weren't expecting you for another week!"

"We made good time; we had an excellent captain-"

"Yes, and the sudden, inexplicable wind storm that whipped out of nowhere to blow us all the way into the harbor was pure coincidence."

"Rei!" She would recognize that sarcasm anywhere, for the rest of her life. As soon as Makoto had been embraced she was released, replaced with an armful of black, satiny hair.

"It is good to see you well, Silvertop." The nickname brought a sizable grin to Serenity's face when she and the Princess-Priestess Rei pulled apart. "How is my brother? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's out with Kunzite today, surveying the southern fields. There was flooding…"

"Look at you, concerned with such a thing as a flooded field." Makoto was genuinely amused. Serenity looked at her with genuine confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be concerned…?"

"From drowning troops to drowning turnips," Rei said with a shake of her head. "Quite a leap."

"Will you guys never cease with the war references? It's been nearly a decade…"

"Only seven years, Serenity, don't exaggerate." Ami admonished. She'd set up the contents of the bag she'd brought in on the desk, and motioned for Serenity to sit. With a sigh and distasteful grimace towards the concoctions and instruments she spied on the desktop, she obeyed. While Ami did her weekly poking and prodding to ensure all was well with the unborn Princess, she quizzed Makoto and Rei on their trip back from Elysian, where Rei served as the reigning monarch in Endymion's absence. When last she'd returned, Makoto had gone with her for reasons that, at the time, had made perfect sense. Now, the only reason Serenity could remember was the unspoken one, and its name was Nephlite.

"How are things in Elysian?"

"You don't read the reports?" Rei shot Serenity a glance.

"If there's anything important, Endymion will tell me," Serenity said, suddenly flushed and sheepish, her voice sounding defensive. Rei snorted. Sometimes, it was a mystery how Serenity was such an adept ruler and how her people were flourishing so steadily. Were Endymion in residence constantly, she would chalk it up to her brother's experience and calm hand, but he wasn't in Namoris constantly; quite the opposite. Serenity was, despite all appearances to those who met her, a very, very good Queen.

"Things are fine, Ren," Makoto replied for Rei. "People have by and large accepted the new alliance with Namoris, and trade is booming, there."

"Trade is good here, too," Serenity added happily before obediently pinching her nose and slamming back a small cup of something vile and viscous Ami had handed her to ingest.

There was, inexplicably, silence for a long moment. It was not uncomfortable or awkward, rather it was the silence that came with a realization that had come at once to all five of them; this was the first time they had all been together in the same room for many years. It had seemed inconceivable, at the end of the war, that they would ever be separated. But reality had eventually pried them apart to their separate duties and callings, their paths crossing more often than not, but still not nearly often enough for their liking. Minako and Serenity were the only ones constantly together –even more so than Serenity and her own husband- but even that arrangement was soon to end. Either by Minako's impending marriage to General Kunzite, or by way of the idea that had gripped Minako and had been refusing to let go concerning her birthright.

"We take the little gifts we are given," Rei said solemnly, softly. It was no secret that they all contemplated similar thoughts. "Be it time together, or the messages we send to one another, or the simple knowledge that we are all alive and well."

"Yes, but sometimes," Serenity stood and winced as she put a hand to the small of back, the grimace immediately replaced with a mischievous smile. "Sometimes, we are entitled to be greedy with those gifts. Whose up for cake the kitchen?" Amused laughter followed the woman's flippant inquiry, and they filed out of the grand chamber down to the kitchen for cake and more much earned laughter, for who knew, once the princess was born and they scattered again, when they would be together again?

**--------**

**The End (no, really).**

**---------**

Wow…

It's over…

I mean, _really_ over. Yeah, the last chapter was the end, but this is really the end. Four years and one month in the making… I really kinda can't wrap my head around it.

I had a really hard time writing the epilogue. It started out almost like a sequel squashed into one really long chapter, which wasn't working for me. In the end I decided a short and sweet piece was best, an 'alls well for now' kinda thing. There was obviously heavy references to what Minako intends to do, a set up for the sequel (fair warning; it may be long time in coming).

I can't thank you all enough, you who read this, who stuck with me from the beginning and who only just clicked the link today. It means the world. I think I'll just leave it at that. Til next story!

-Amber Penglass

P.S. I'm thinking of changing my username to something closer to my real name. What do you all think?


End file.
